A Mother's Anguish
by Jolynn
Summary: Epilogue- Tia Rose is taken to Galperin for her Blessing ceremony and Piage and Mindy reveal a secret that makes all the hard goodbye a little less painful. This is the end. The story has finally been told.
1. Default Chapter

A note to my readers: Narnia is a fantasyland inhabited by fairies, unicorns, talking animals, trolls and the like created by the author C.S. Lewis. It was made famous in his book "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe". The Chronicles of Narnia books were an absolute favorite of mine as a child. I have always considered it to be a wonderful place and would recommend the books for anyone with kids.

Lily this one is for you for sharing my love of Narnia and all things magical. Can adults still believe?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three-year-old Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt lay snuggled up in bed gazing adoringly at the big dark haired man who sat leaning against the headboard. The two were playing out a drama that had become a regular routine in the Halliwell Manor. Every night after she had been tucked in and kissed good night by her mother and father she would turn on her big brown eyes and beg for a bedtime story from her Uncle Cole. Being the only child in a house full of adoring adults had its advantages and Melinda was usually never denied her request.

Cole and Melinda had become exceptionally close over the years much to the surprise of everyone in the household, including Cole himself. His own childhood was full of haunting memories that were best kept pushed back into the dark recesses of his mind. He would have readily told anyone who had asked him four years ago that he didn't really like kids. They made him nervous and he didn't know a thing about them.

All that had changed with the arrival of Melinda. She had stolen his heart the minute she had turned her toothless baby grin his way. The first time she had wrapped her tiny hand around his finger she had really wrapped it around his heart. Now the two were fast friends. The big half demon had been known to attend tea parties hosted by Miss Melinda. He happily sat amid the dolls and teddy bears sipping pretend tea and making polite chatter with his favorite princess.

"And what would Princess Melinda like to hear tonight?"

"You know silly." Mindy replied with a giggle.

"Peter Rabbit?"

"No!"

"Snow White?"

"You're silly Uncle Cole. You know what I want."

"Hum … Now let me think."

"Narnia! I want to hear more about Narnia." Melinda jumped up on her knees, tossing the carefully tucked blankets into disarray. Cole smile from ear to ear, delighted in her reaction. He loved to tease her.

"Well then, Narnia it will be. Get back under the covers so your mom doesn't get mad. I think were being spied on." He said in a hushed voice. Piper was peeking at them from the doorway and rolled her eyes at Phoebe. "How could I ever get mad at this?" she whispered to her sister. 

Melinda burrowed back under the covers and then wormed her way under Cole's big arm. He pulled her close then picked up the book and began to read to her, filling her head with visions of children who suddenly find themselves in a magical land where the animals talk and things like fairies exist. Her eyes widened when Cole read about the great lion that ruled the land and fought the nasty white witch who was turning everyone to stone. 

"That white witch is bad. They should call her a demon. Witches are good people." Melinda protested. This was the only part of the book she disagreed with. 

Cole looked at her and shook his head. "Well you know princess, not everyone is as smart as us and they don't know how wonderful your mommy and your aunts are. That's why we have to keep it a secret."

"I know Uncle Cole. I'll just think of her as a demon in my head."

Cole leant down and gave her a little kiss on the tip of her nose. "You do that munchkin." He continued to read to her until her eyes got heavy and she could barely keep them open. Slipping carefully out of the bed he tucked the blankets around her and kissed her on the forehead and smoothed her dark brown hair. "Good night princess."

"Night Uncle Cole." She mumbled around the thumb that was in her mouth. 

Cole tiptoed out, closing the door behind him. Phoebe was waiting in the hall. She loved to watch the nightly drama unfold. Cole's tenderness with Mindy never failed to invoke an incredible feeling of love for him. She treasured the fact that Cole had such a sensitive side and was equally thrilled that he didn't hesitate to show it.

"Filling her head with Narnia again? Perhaps you'd like to come and tell me a bedtime story." She purred in his ear.

Piper rolled her eyes again. "Save it Phoebe. Good night you two. I'm going downstairs to wait for Leo. He promised to be home early. We have to get everything ready for Mindy's birthday party tomorrow. I still can't believe my baby is going to be four years old already." Piper got a wistful look in her eye. "Everybody warns you that they grow up so fast but you don't really understand until it happens."

"Piper I wanted to ask you about my gift to Mindy." He glanced at the door, not wanting her to hear them. He had left it open a crack in case she called out for Piper or Leo during the night. He motioned for her to follow him and Phoebe to their room for a minute.

"What is it?" Piper asked, puzzled.

"Now I know I should be asking both you and Leo if this is okay, but he's not hear and I figured that might be for the best anyway."

Piper raised an eyebrow and tilted her head questioningly. "Cole, you know I don't want any secrets from him."

"I'm not asking for a secret, just a chance to convince the more agreeable parent."

Piper took a deep breath and looked at him skeptically. "Go on"

"I found a place when I was shimmering that is a lot like Narnia. I want to take Mindy there for her birthday." This time it was Cole who turned on the pleading eyes. Piper's brown met his dark blue and he turned them up a notch.

"Please." Cole asked imploringly. "She would just love it. I know it's safe. She'll be with me. No one has tracked me in years since the Source was killed. There are elves, and fairies, and talking animals, everything is beautiful and magical. Piper she would just adore it. It would be like her own little Narnia. We wouldn't have to stay long. Just shimmer straight there, wander around and meet some of the inhabitants, and shimmer home."

"Cole you know Leo doesn't even like Mindy to shimmer with you."

"Piper we would only be shimmering for a minute. Just think about it. You watch her when I read to her. She's in love with that fantasy world. This is a chance for her to see one like it."

"Well … "

"Oh Piper, what harm could there be. If you're concerned about her safety you can go with them. Cole wouldn't even suggest it if he didn't think it was completely without risk."

"It's not that really, it's just, I don't know. Different worlds and planes can be deceptive. Things happen."

"I'll never let her out of my arms, I swear."

Piper's face softened into a smile. "She would love it wouldn't she?"

"Does that mean yes?" Cole asked excitedly.

"That means I'll talk to Leo and tell him I give my approval."

Cole pulled Piper into a hug and spun her around. Phoebe burst out laughing just looking at them. Piper had such a surprised look on her face and Cole's was full of childish delight.

"You won't regret this, I swear. Thank you, Mindy is going to be so thrilled."

"Just remember mister that her father hasn't said yes yet and Leo hates it when you shimmer. Not a word to Melinda."

"Not a word." he promised, but one look at Cole could tell you that he was convinced he and Melinda were going to take a journey tomorrow for her birthday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Melinda bounded into Piper and Leo's bedroom and pounced on the bed. "Get up sleepy heads! It's my birthday!" She scrambled between the pillows and burrowed down under the blankets. Thankfully Piper and Leo had learned long ago that proper sleeping attire was required when a small child was in the house.

Leo opened one eye and looked at his excited daughter. He hadn't gotten home until almost 2:00 and Piper had been furious. She had been pacing in the sunroom waving her hands at the balloons and popping them as she mumbled about husbands who never came around to help. He had finally gotten her to settle down and they both had worked until almost 4:00 fixing the damage that had been caused by her temper.

"Pumpkin it's only … " Leo paused to looked at the bedside clock. "It's only 6:00. Do you think you could let mommy and daddy sleep for awhile yet?

"But daddy, It's my birthday. I want you to get up now. I want to go see my decatations."

"Come here sweetheart." Piper pulled her into her arms. "Mommy and daddy were up really late last night putting up those decorations. We really need you to let us sleep for a couple more hours. Why don't you scoot down here between us and go back to sleep."

"I can't sleep mommy. I'm extited."

"I know your 'extited' baby but this is important."

Piper was saved from any further pleadings by a soft knock on the door. Cole hesitantly stuck his head in. "I couldn't help but overhear Miss Melinda. If you two had a late night maybe I could do what we talked about last night. You know the … Did you ask him?"

"Oh Cole, I didn't get a chance." Piper looked torn. It was clear that both of them needed to get some rest. She had dark circles under her eyes and they were red from crying. Leo looked like he was going to explode if everyone didn't shut up and let him have some peace.

"It would get you some down time. Maybe a couple hours at least. No offense but you both look like you could use it."

Piper looked from Leo to Cole to her bright-eyed daughter. It was the only way they were going to get any rest. She absolutely didn't want to start this day out on a bad note. Nothing was going to ruin Melinda's birthday. Cole would have her home and safe before Leo even knew they were gone. She would confess later. After they both had some rest and were feeling human. Piper nodded her assent.

"You won't be sorry." Cole softly promised. "Come on princess, let's get your Aunt Phoebe to make you some pancakes and then I have a birthday surprise for you. We're going to let your mom and dad sleep for a little while okay?"

"Is it a special surprise?" she questioned with a wide eyed curiosity. Cole nodded. "Okay!" Melinda crawled over Leo giving him a quick kiss. "Bye daddy. Sleep tight."

"Bye baby." It was an instinctive response. He had already fallen back to sleep.

"You wash up and Aunt Phoebe will help you get dressed."

"I don't need any help!" Melinda exclaimed indignantly. "I'm a big girl now." Cole had to put his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. She was absolutely adorable standing there in her little jammies with the feet and teddy bear on the front claiming to be a big girl. He didn't want to hurt her feelings so he coughed to cover his laugh.

"Of course you are princess. I forgot. You get washed up and dressed and meet us in the kitchen. You have to have some breakfast before your surprise."

"Tell me what it is." She whispered and looked at him with those eyes that usually made him melt.

"Not a chance sweetheart." 

Melinda stomped her little foot and stuck out her bottom lip for just a second and then thought better of it. It was after all her birthday, and her Uncle Cole had never disappointed her before. "I'll be right there."

"I'll be waiting sweetheart."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cole and Melinda shimmered into Galperin and she gasped in shock. All of the colors in this world seemed bolder and brighter. There were two rainbows in the sky and a group of fairies dancing around a large flowering bush. Her eyes widened in wonderment as a unicorn walked passed and bid them good morning.

"Narnia" she whispered in a soft voice full of awe.

"No baby, not Narnia, but a place like it. How do you like your surprise? Melinda threw her arms around Cole's neck and hugged him, planting kisses on his face.

"Lets go talk to the fairies. I want to play with them." Cole hesitated. He had told Piper he wouldn't put her down, but what harm could there be? He would scoop her up and shimmer her out at the first sign of trouble. Cole let her scramble down and run across the grass. The fairies flew around her head in delight and several animals came out to talk to the little girl. She was quite the curiosity.

They laughed and danced and Melinda was even granted a ride on the unicorn's back. Her squeals of laughter delighted him as he watched her playing tag with the small creatures of the woods. He gave a start when two trolls emerged from a grove of tress. Cole quickly picked her up and held her close much to Melinda's objections. They circled him gazing at the small child and tried to convince him to let her play among them but Cole held firm. He walked Mindy away from where they stood and allowed her to quickly slip to the ground to bid good-bye to the fairies and the animals. She hugged each one and promised to come back. Cole didn't have the heart to tell her it probably would never happen. 

"I'm ready Uncle Cole." Melinda finally proclaimed. He happily scooped her up and shimmered her back to the manor.

They were just in time to see Piper and Leo coming down the stairs looking much more relaxed and happy. The extra sleep had apparently done them a world of good. Both were full of smiles for their birthday girl. 

Then rest of the day went smoothly, devoted to showering love and attention on the family's princess. She was delighted with all her gifts. Phoebe and Paige were going to take her shopping the next day and out to lunch like a grownup and she couldn't wait. Piper and Leo had bought all the toys she had asked for. The whole family had trouble denying her anything because of the trying times she had to sometimes go through. It was hard on a little girl to see blood and demons right in her own home, and to have her mother and aunts in constant danger, not to mention spending many evening without her father because his job took him away. It was true that they overcompensated but none of them could help it. Everyone was just relieved that her special day hadn't been ruined like so many special days in their lives had always been.

Late in the day the entire family was sitting around the table in the kitchen. They had finished the special birthday dinner that Piper had prepared and were waiting for her to bring the cake to the table. Mindy was full of smiles, clapping her hands and urging Piper to hurry when she suddenly made a little squeak of surprise. The adults in the room didn't immediately hear her until she again made the odd little hiccupy squeak. This time everyone froze.

Piper dropped the cake when she looked at Melinda. She had turned deathly pale and was holding onto the sides of her head. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her small face was a mask of pain. She again let out another odd squeak and fell forward, unconscious onto the table.

Leo got up so fast his chair toppled over behind him. "Mindy, baby, what's the matter? Mindy?"

"Leo what is it?" Piper asked him in a terrified voice as Leo pulled their little girl into his arms. Melinda's arms and legs hung down like a limp rag doll. There was no response to indicate she was aware of her father holding her.

"She's burning up with fever."

"How? How can that be Leo? She was fine a second ago." Piper tried to pull Melinda from his arms but Leo held her fast. "Heal her Leo." She demanded, frantically running her hands through her hair.

Cole quickly shoved the dinner dishes to the end of the table and Leo laid Melinda down. He knew his actions were breaking the rules but he didn't give a damn. Melinda was unconscious and becoming hotter each second. Leo held his hands over his daughter waiting for the familiar glow. Nothing happened.

"Come on damn it! Don't do this now. Not to Mindy." He called out as he looked upward. Still nothing happened. "We're going to have to do this ourselves, let me get her upstairs, we have to cool her off." As he spoke tiny dark lines began to appear on Melinda's skin. He looked at his daughter in confusion. "What the hell is happening to her? Piper where were Melinda and Cole this morning?"

Piper shook her head mutely. Guilt washing over her. What had she done? Oh God what had she done to her baby?

"Damn it! Somebody tell me what went on this morning."

"I took her to Galperin."

"What the hell is Galperin?"

"It's a different world. A magical one, like … like Narnia. I thought … I mean she loves … "

"Save it Cole! You better hope to hell my daughter doesn't die. Get the hell back there and find out what wrong with her. I'm taking her upstairs"

"Leo I … I'll be right up. Oh God I didn't mean for this to happen. "

"You can save it too Piper." Leo snapped. This is your fault as much as it is his.

Piper watched her husband storm out of the room with her baby in his arms. The fear and guilt overwhelmed her and she crumpled to the floor. Cole made a move towards her but Paige waved him back.

"You go and fix this. I'll take care of Piper."

Cole looked at Phoebe hoping to find some support, but her head was down and her eyes were shut. Turning, Cole shimmered out, his eyes filling with tears.

TBC

One more note. This will be worked on slowly…. I am writing something else and this story was just screaming to come out. I tried to beat it back but it refused. I will work on it whenever it becomes insistent.


	2. Chapter two

*A note to my readers. I imagine some of you may think that Leo would never act in such a way towards Piper. I truly believe that when a person's child is in danger they are capable of things they would never normally do. That is why I wrote this the way I did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Piper slowly slid down the wall of the kitchen until she was sitting on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and lowered her head into her hands. Anguished sobs shook her body and reverberated through the otherwise silent kitchen. What had been a room full of celebration and happiness had suddenly turned into a place of heartbreak and disbelief. The festive decorations were the only remaining indication of the merriment that had vanished along with the smile of the little girl it had all been for. 

Piper gripped the hair on each side of her head in tight fists and rocked forward and back. "Why, why, why ..? Oh God, how could I be so stupid? Why did I let her go?" 

"Piper, honey" Phoebe said gently as she knelt in front of her heartsick older sister. "Cole's going to find out what's wrong with Melinda. He's going to be able to fix this." 

Piper snapped her head up and slapped away the hand Phoebe had placed on her shoulder. "You don't know that." She snapped viciously. "You don't know any such thing. She could be dying right now and it's my fault." Another sob caught in her throat as she stared at Phoebe shaking her head. "Don't sit there and tell me it's going to be okay." These last words were said in a harsh whisper, pain closing her throat. 

All three women raised their eyes towards the ceiling as they heard Leo's feet pounding down the hall upstairs. "I have to go up there. I have to see her." She angrily brushed the tears from her face and pushed herself up from the floor. Stealing herself for the worst, Piper walked out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. 

"Wait honey, I'll go with you." Phoebe ran to catch up with her. She hoped her presence would act as a buffer between Piper and Leo. Angry words and accusations weren't going to help anyone. 

"No." Piper turned anguished eyes towards Phoebe. "She's my daughter and this is my fault. I deserve this. Leo has every right to feel that way. You and Paige go through the Book of Shadows and see if you can find anything about those weird marks on her skin."   
  


Piper climbed the steps slowly. Her heart was heavy and she felt like she was moving in a dream. Words of blame and self-condemnation swirled through her head. Why hadn't she listened to her first gut instinct when Cole had asked permission to take Melinda to Galperin? Something deep inside had warned her about the possible dangers, but she had chosen to get a few more hours of sleep over her daughter's safety. What the hell kind of mother did that? If Melinda didn't make it through this Piper didn't know if she could go on living. 

When she reached the upstairs landing she could hear water splashing in the main bathroom. The door was ajar and she quietly made her way down the hall. Piper stood outside the door and tried to ready herself for what she would see. Fear coursed through her and she ran her hand through her hair. Fresh tears slid down her cheeks. She put a trembling hand on the door and gently pushed it further open. 

Leo knelt next to the tub, holding Melinda's little body in the cool water. He sponged her hot skin over and over, trying to bring her fever down. Melinda was unconscious and was covered in the bizarre dark lines. They were like tiny squiggles made with an ink pen. Her head lolled back and her eyes were partially opened. Piper could only see the whites. Her beautiful brown eyes were rolled back in her head. Piper's heart stopped and she held her breath as she waited for Melinda's tiny chest to rise and fall. Was she breathing? Agonizing seconds ticked past until she finally saw Melinda take a breath. When she did it rattled her whole body. A cry of pain and fear escaped Piper's lips before she could bite it back. Leo turned to look at her, the anger and accusations she saw in his eyes made her step back. 

"Go away Piper, I'm taking care of her." His voice was quiet and level, almost sinister. Piper could see he was fighting to keep himself under control. 

"I can't go away." Piper shook her head, eyes pleading with him to understand. "She's my baby. Please Leo…." 

"You should have thought about that when you let Cole take her to an unknown world. You know damn well that it isn't safe to go to places we know nothing about. What the hell were you thinking? Were you thinking at all? I want you to go away. Just get the hell away from us. I'll take care of MY daughter. Don't you think you've done enough? You don't deserve to be her mother." 

Pain slammed into Piper as if she had been physically kicked. She reeled back, a hand held over her mouth to keep in her sobs. She had never seen Leo like this. His eyes were so angry. She almost thought she could see hate in them. 

"I only wanted her to be happy. I … I just … " 

"Well she isn't happy now is she?" 

"Leo please!" 

"DAMN IT Piper! Leave us alone." 

"I can't" Piper wailed. She had to make him understand. "Leo I can't. You have to let me see her." Piper was pleading with him. Her voice trembled with agony and she gripped the door frame for support as she stared at her baby and her enraged husband. 

"You CAN see her Piper. Look at her, take a good look damn it! Do you like what you see?" 

Piper felt like she was going to be physically sick. How could he do this? Anger sparked inside her. Damn it, she wasn't going to let him keep her from her daughter. She rushed into the bathroom and knelt beside the tub, not caring what Leo thought. There was nothing on earth that was going to tear her away from her daughter's side. She pushed her arm in front of Leo and reached for Melinda's hand. The heat of her skin shocked Piper and drove fear into her heart. Leo pushed her back with his free hand, but Piper refused to give in. He grabbed her wrist and tried to yank her hand away, but she held fast. 

"Don't you dare touch her Piper! Get away from us." His words came out with vicious intensity and Piper almost feared he would strike her. He was shaking with fury. 

"No I won't. I won't leave her Leo." She was on the verge of hysteric. Her eyes were wild and her cheeks were flushed, her whole body shook with torment and rage. Piper knew that she would fight him if he tried to keep her away. She would push and claw and make him give in. Her primal urge to protect her daughter overwhelmed her and filled her with adrenaline. They were like two strangers engaged in a heated battle. Leo seized her arm and shook her. Piper reacted by raising her arm to strike him. 

"Mommy … mommy? Daddy …" Melinda whispered the words so softly that they were almost inaudible, but they had a powerful effect on the two adults fighting in the room. Both of them turned towards the little girl. Piper's arm slowly dropped to her side, and Leo let her go. 

"Mommy's here baby. Mommy's right here." 

Melinda's eye fluttered open briefly then closed again. Time stopped as Piper and Leo stared at their daughter, willing her to speak again. Neither of them drew in a breath and their hearts pounded in unison, waiting, hoping for their little girl to come back to them. 

"Daddy?" 

"Daddy's here too baby." 

"So cold …" Her body trembled as chills racked her small frame. Piper cried out with desperation, knowing they signaled another spike in her fever. "Help me … mommy. Daddy I'm … cold." 

"Leo … Oh God. What are we doing? Oh my poor baby. Mindy, I'm here. We're both here baby." Piper hung her head, she wanted to be strong but she was so scared. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks. She suddenly felt Leo's arm wrap around her shoulders. He pulled her close and kissed her temple. A sob tore from her chest and she let herself lean against him, let him support her as she cried her heart out. The fear and distress over Melinda which had led to all the accusations and rage had become the bond that united them when she had whispered their names. Melinda needed them both. Her cry for help shattered the wall of anger and blame. 

"Shhh … Piper. Were going to get her through this. It's going to be okay. I'm sorry I said all those things. I'm so sorry Piper. Hush now, Mindy will get through this." 

" No Leo, you were right. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I know I was stupid, and I didn't think and this is all my fault … " 

"Piper it doesn't matter. I shouldn't have blamed you. There is no way you could have known. Anyway, that doesn't matter now. What does matter is figuring this out. I want to put Mindy to bed. The cool water isn't helping to bring down her fever. Go get the towel." 

Piper held the towel out for him and Leo picked Mindy up and set her in Piper's arm. Her body heat immediately burned through the thick material and onto Piper's skin. Wrapping her carefully, Piper carried Melinda into the little girl's room. The Narnia scenes that Paige had painted on the walls were like a slap in the face. The dancing fairies, rainbow, and lion suddenly looked sinister. Piper wanted to scream at them and ask them what they had done to her baby. 

Piper slowly rubbed Melinda dry while Leo chose some pajamas from her dresser. She watched as he carefully dressed his daughter in her little flannel pjs and then tucked her beneath the covers. Melinda's dark hair fanned out on the pillow. It was a vivid contrast to her white skin. She was so deathly pale except for the dark lines. Melinda let out a sigh and her lips moved silently. Other than that she was still. 

"Phoebe and Paige are going through the Book of Shadows, and … and Cole has gone back to Galperin to look for answers." The expected anger didn't flare up in Leo's eyes at her words. His only expressions were ones of intense worry and fear. 

"Leo, we can't let her die. Maybe we should take her to the hospital." Piper whispered the suggestion knowing damn well that it wasn't really an option. 

"Piper, look at her. How could we? This is not your typical childhood illness. There would be so many questions. Her blood isn't normal and any tissue samples would only cause more questions. They would want to keep her and study her. We can't do it. Magic caused this, and magic is going to have to save her. You stay here and keep watch. I'm going to ask the Elders if they know anything and they damn well better tell me why the hell they won't let me heal her." 

Leo tried to catch Piper's eyes, he needed things to be okay between them before he left. She kept her head down, refusing to look at him. Guilt still tore her up inside and even if Leo had forgiven her she couldn't forgive herself. She couldn't stand to look at him knowing her stupid mistake could cost them the life of their child. 

"Piper, look at me." She shook her head mutely and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to force back the tears. 

"Piper, honey come here." She let out a small cry of pain and finally went to him. 

He held her tight in his comforting arms and Piper dared to let herself believe for a second that they really would find a way to save Melinda. She had his forgiveness, his strength, and his love. They would get through this as a family. 

"I love you so much Leo. I'm so sorry … Thank you for forgiving me." 

"I'm sorry too honey. I said things I shouldn't have." I wasn't thinking. I just … I don't know, I was just so scared. I still am, but what I said was wrong. 

Piper shook her head violently "No … " 

"Yes, I was angry and scared and I took it out on you and Cole. It doesn't matter now. We will work through this. I love you okay?" He held her away from him and looked into her brown eyes. They were welling up with tears again, and he quickly wiped one away as it spilled over her lashes. Piper nodded mutely and pulled him close again, holding onto him and letting his strength pour through her. 

"I'll be back soon. Love you." 

"Love you too." She pressed her lips to his for a brief kiss and he orbed out. 

Piper quietly went and sat on Melinda's bed. She took her daughter's tiny hand and brought it up to her cheek. Piper couldn't believe the heat that radiated from Melinda's skin. Just the sight of her lying there so still and pale made the fear and pain squeeze her heart again. She felt an incredible weight on her chest. If she lost her baby it would tear her heart out. 

"You have to get better sweetie, do you here me? It's mommy, Melinda. I'm here and I love you. Uncle Cole and daddy are going to find out what's wrong and make you all better. I promise Mindy. You hang in there and fight this. Just give us time honey. You're going to be well and we'll finish your birthday party." 

Piper's voice caught as she spoke the last words of encouragement to her daughter. Could Mindy even hear her? Piper thought she could. She gathered Melinda's shoulders up in her arms and pulled her head into her lap. Then Piper tenderly stroked Melinda's burning forehead as she sang a soft lullaby to her baby girl.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. chapter three

Cole shimmered into Galperin with a scowl on his face and tears in his eyes. The image of Melinda lying limp in Leo's arms haunted him. He was horrified by the turn of events. How could he have been so stupid? He had made a promise to Piper and broken it. Not only had he brought Melinda to a world that was dangerous, he had put her down and let her touch the people and animals that lived there. 

Galperin may have been as bright and cheery as the first few times Cole had been there, but it didn't seem that way to him now. The once magical land was now devoid of beauty. The fear that gripped Cole's heart had turned it dark and sinister. He looked around at the vast land of rolling green hills and forests, wondering where to start. Turning in all directions he caught sight of the fairies darting behind the bush where Melinda had played Ring-Around-The-Rosy with them. 

Cole went towards them, intent on asking them about Melinda's illness, but they quickly flew away from the large angry man. 

"Wait! I won't hurt you. Don't you remember me? I was here with the little girl." 

One of the fairies hesitated, she looked back at him in confusion. Should she stay and help? He seemed so tormented. In the end another of the tiny winged creatures flew back and took her hand, pulling her away. 

"Stop! Please! You played with her. I know you remember. Help me! Please, she's sick." Cole repeatedly called to them until they were tiny fluttering specks on the horizon. 

"Won't someone come and talk to me. Where are you? Unicorn, beaver, squirrels please come out. I'm not here to hurt anyone. You must remember Melinda. You have to help me." Cole's voice rose in desperation. He continued to beg the animals and inhabitants of Galperin to show themselves, but the frightened creatures refused. A laughing little girl was one thing, a large man who had the essence of evil about him was another. He received no answer. Frustrated, Cole began to walk around Galperin, trying to find some living thing that would talk to him. 

He entered the forest and began to walk down a path that wound its way deeper and deeper into the dense woods. The branches above closed in until the sunlight was completely blocked by the tall trees. Still he saw no one. Once in awhile a twig would snap or a bird would make shriek high above, but Cole's repeated calls for help went unanswered. The path finally ended in a small clearing. 

Cole sat down on the grass and put his head in his hands. He had been walking around Galperin for two hours and had yet to find any answers that might save Melinda. For all he knew, she could be dying or dead by now. Despair filled him and tears filled his eyes once more. He let out a soft moan of anguish. The pain in his heart was immense. He loved Melinda with his whole being, and now she could die because of his actions. He knew damn well that self pity was not going to help anything, but at this point he was lost. How could he get answers if none of the creatures would talk to him? 

Hearing a rustling sound near by, Cole brought his head up and found himself surrounded by a small group of trolls. They were ugly little creatures with matted hair and beards. Their skin was ruddy and covered with warts. Their long nails were filthy and their teeth were long and yellow. All of them were armed with sharpened sticks or bows and arrows. 

"What are you doing here human creature?" hissed the largest of the group. "You have no business in this land, and you have invaded our territory." 

Cole drew in his breath. He didn't like the looks of this motley group, but they at least weren't afraid to talk to him. At best, he could get some answers. At worst, they could poke him with their spears and shoot some of their arrows into him before he could shimmer out. The leader who had spoken stepped forward and stabbed Cole's shin with his spear. A sharp pain shot up his leg. 

"Hey! Stop that." 

"I asked you a question human. I am in charge here. Answer me." 

Cole looked at the troll, debating whether or not he should confide in him. Trolls were nasty creatures and he knew they couldn't be trusted. On the other hand, what was there to lose? He had come here for answers. 

"I brought a little girl here this morning so she could play with the fairies and animals, now she's very sick. I'm here to find out why. The fairies and the animals have hidden themselves because they are afraid of me so I decided to walk until I found someone who wasn't. Can you help me or are you afraid too?" Cole asked taunting the leader. 

The troll's eyes glittered brightly and he licked his lips in anticipation. Little girls were delicious. Perhaps he could convince this human that it would be best to bring the child to him. 

"Yes, yes, I know what ails the child. Bring her to me. We are not afraid. We will make the potion to help her." If the human brought the girl child he would present her to his king. He would be rewarded and they would all have a feast. 

"Not a chance." Cole glowered at the dirty little creature. "Melinda stays in her own world. Give me the potion and I will take it to her." 

The troll stomped his foot in anger and hissed at Cole. "If you want the potion human, you will have to bring the child. Bring her or we have no deal." 

"We never had a deal to begin with. Go away and leave me alone. I will find my answers somewhere else." 

His response infuriated the leader and the trolls tightened their circle around Cole. They began to poke him with their spears. He began to rise so he could shimmer out, but one of them drew back his bow and shot an arrow in Cole's neck. He immediately felt woozy. He again tried to shimmer away from the angry mob, but his senses became muddled. The world was beginning to turn gray and foggy. 'They must have something on their arrows.' Cole thought to himself as he felt a heaviness seeping through his body. He fought the impending blackness but it was too strong. Just before he was completely unconscious he felt dozens of small hands clawing and pulling at him. They began to drag him across the ground. His final thought was of Melinda. He had let his princess down. "I'm so sorry baby." Cole mumbled weakly as the world turned black. 

Cole awoke a short while later. His mouth felt as if it was stuffed with cotton and his head ached. He tried to move but found that his arms were fastened to the tree behind him. He immediately tried to shimmer, nothing happened. He tried again but was unable to move. The nasty little creatures had somehow taken his powers. Cole pulled against his bindings and craned his neck to see what held him. It was vines from a plant. He wiggled around and felt them loosen, but then they wrapped themselves around him even tighter on their own accord as soon as he stopped. 

"Great, just great. I'm stuck in a troll camp without my powers and am tied up with a plant that has a mind of it's own. Damn it! Why did I have to be so stupid and bring Melinda here?" Cole closed his eyes and put all of his concentration into shimmering again, but it was no use. He was stuck. He could see the trolls in the distance dancing around their fire. "Wonderful, looks like a celebration. Well I may as well try to talk to the little bastards." 

"Hey! Hey you! Can someone come over here? I want to talk. Maybe we can make a deal." 

The trolls stopped dancing and turned to stare at him. Then the group parted in the middle and a large troll dressed in a tattered fur robe came forward. The troll who had done all the talking earlier was at his side. As they came nearer the rest of the trolls closed in behind them. The crowd whispered and leered at him until the big one held up his hand. 

"Silence. I wish to hear what explanation this human has for daring to enter my kingdom." He then turned to Cole. "I am Leath, King of the Trolls and I want answers human. And make no mistake about it you are simply human. I have stripped you of your powers. They now belong to me." He smiled evilly and held up a bottle. "They are contained within and here they will stay until you cooperate. We need to make a deal. How much are your powers worth to you. You spin tales of a sick child, I know what is wrong with her. I can make her well. What can you do for me that would be better than simply killing you and keeping all your magic?" 

"Look, I have nothing to trade you. You can see that. I just want to know what's wrong with Melinda. Then I'll leave. I won't ever come back to your kingdom Your Highness" The last words stuck in Cole's throat but he knew he needed to be respectful. 

"That is not good enough! I want something from you. You have dark magic. Dark magic can do evil things. I want a spell to summon children to eat or a way to overthrow the rulers of Galperin and turn them into slaves. I want evil magic in exchange for helping you. Something more than your powers can provide me in this bottle." 

"I am not evil anymore." Cole said quietly but firmly. "I won't do any of those things. I can't give you a spell so you can eat children. I'm trying to save one. Be serious." Cole was losing his patience with these nasty creatures and he knew he should shut up but he was tired and at the end of his rope. "You have to give me my powers back before I can do any of those things anyway. Not too bright for a king are you?" 

The king's eyes flared bright with anger. He howled in rage at Cole's insolence. The rest of the mob began chanting "Kill him, kill the human." Cole knew he had gone too far. Images of Melinda slammed into him and pain filled his heart. His stupidity had hurt her once again. Why the hell hadn't he kept his mouth shut? They advanced on him and Cole struggled in vain against the vines that bound him. 

"You had your chance." hissed the king. Now you will die and the child will die too. I will leave you to them. Kill him slowly." He told his followers. The king then back away and the trolls began jabbing him with their little spears. Spots of blood began to appear all over Cole's body. He felt the little pokes everywhere. One got him in the neck and he cried out in pain. He kicked his legs and managed to send a troll flying through the air. The mob intensified their assault and began to poke him harder, driving their spears in deep. 

Cole kicked frantically but it was no use. There were too many of them. He cried out in pain as dozens of spears were jabbed into his body. Cole knew he was going to die here, alone, far away from the people he loved. He had failed them all and he would never see them again. 

"I'm sorry Mindy. I'm so sorry I let you down. I love you Phoebe. Can you hear me baby? I love you. I always will."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. chapter four

  
.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

While Cole was battling trolls in Galperin, the rest of the family was rallying around Melinda, desperately trying to keep her illness under control and fighting to keep her alive. 

The evening wore on without any change in Melinda's condition. She didn't get better, but she wasn't any worse either, and for that Piper was grateful. Piper rocked her little girl and quietly hummed to her. She wanted Melinda to know that she wasn't alone in her dark sick place. 

Phoebe tapped on the door, rousing Piper from her almost hypnotic state. Piper motioned for Phoebe and Paige to enter. She knew at once that the worry she saw in their eyes meant that they hadn't found anything useful in the Book of Shadows. 

"Hi sweetie." Phoebe leaned down to give Piper a hug. Then she brushed a hand across Melinda's forehead. She winced when she felt how hot she was. "How are you holding up? Has there been any change?" 

Piper shook her head and sucked in her top lip, fighting for control. "No, nothing. She's so hot Phoebe. I took her temperature at it's up to 104. It scares me to think what this might be doing to her brain. The cool bath didn't help either. It made her so cold that Leo and I didn't have the heart to leave her in the water. It was the only time she spoke. Do you think I should put her back in and try again? I'm afraid to give her any Tylenol when we have no idea what this is." 

"You and Leo okay now honey?" Phoebe whispered the question, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Piper close. 

"Yeah, we are. He has somehow managed to forgive me." 

"I brought up a potion made of feverfew herb. It should help to bring her temperature down a little." Paige offered from the doorway. "It's probably safer to use our magical herbs on an illness with magical origins, but it's up to you Piper. I brought some cool water with eucalyptus to wipe her down with too." 

"Thank you Paige. You know what you're doing. I'm sure the potion will be fine. I … I should have thought of those things myself. I just … Oh God what if we lose her? Phoebe what did I do. You were there. You know I had a bad feeling but I let her go anyway. This could kill her. 

"Now you listen to me." Phoebe said firmly taking Piper's chin her hand so Piper had to look her in the eyes. "We are not going to lose Melinda. She has an entire family who loves her working to help her get better. Leo may find some answers, and you know Cole will never rest until he fixes this. You need to stop blaming yourself and start putting faith in your family. Just because we didn't find an answer in the Book of Shadows today doesn't mean we won't find something when we go through it again. You have to believe Piper. In us and in yourself." 

"Wow, are you done with your speech Phoebe?" Piper asked her with just the hint of a smile. It had been the pep talk she needed to hear. Phoebe was right. Her family wouldn't let Melinda down. Cole would search the ends of the earth to cure her. 

Phoebe nodded, returning the smile. She was relieved to see that Piper had found a little hope. 

"Come here you." She motioned for Paige and they all hugged. It felt wonderful to have the supportive arms of her sisters around her. They wouldn't let this thing steal her baby from her. Piper was sure of it. Family was what it was all about. It was what had allowed them to vanquish every demon that came their way, including the Source. They got the best of them every time. Well almost every time, but even the Halliwells who weren't here in body would be here in spirit. Piper knew that Prue, Patty, and Grams would guide them as they searched for answers. 

"Will you two give Mindy the potion and wipe her down for awhile? I need to stretch and I want to go to the attic and cast a few spells. I'm going to use everything in my power to beat this." 

"You bet honey. We'll be glad to. Holler if you need anything." Phoebe smiled and gave her a gentle push towards the door. 

"Thank you, both of you. You're the best." 

Piper went to the attic and Paige sat next to Melinda and spooned the fever potion through her lips. She then continuously bathed her skin with the cool cloth trying to get her fever to break. 

Phoebe paced around the room feeling incredibly inadequate and useless. She was harboring her own guilt over encouraging Piper to agree with Cole's little trip. She was also worried that he hadn't come home yet. He had been gone for hours. What had he found in Galperin? Was it really a sinister place? What if he got sick too while he was there? There would be no one to care for him. 

"Paige … " 

"Go, go, I've got this covered. It's obvious you can't stay in one place. Go do what you have to Pheebs. You can do this later." 

"Thanks sweetie. Nervous energy I guess." Phoebe left Melinda's room and walked down the hall. Spotting the mess in the bathroom, Phoebe went in and cleaned up the water on the floor and hung up the washcloth and sponge. She then noticed Melinda's clothes in a pile in the corner. Without thinking, Phoebe picked them up intending to put them in the laundry hamper. Out of habit she checked the pockets of Mindy's jeans. Her fingers touched something cool and soft. Curious, Phoebe pulled the item out of the pocket. It was a flower bud. 

Phoebe stared at the odd flower in her palm. It was shaped like a rose but the edges of the petals we feathery and the flower was a shade of turquoise that Phoebe had never seen before. She brought it up to her nose to smell it, again, a motion done out of habit. The scent was odd. Very strong and perfume like. Then Phoebe felt little bits of fluff around her nose. They stuck to her and she rubbed at them, spreading them on her face. 

It was then that it dawned on her that she had done an incredibly stupid thing. She had knowingly touched something from Galperin. Something from the world that had made Melinda incredibly sick. Had it been the flower? Chances were that it was. Phoebe wondered how long it would be before she was also lying unconscious with strange marks on her body. 

"Piper can you come down here a minute?" Phoebe called from the bathroom door. "I have to tell you something. You too Paige, You'll have to leave Mindy. I better not get close to her anymore." 

Both sisters came hurrying down to the bathroom with puzzled expressions on their faces. "Phoebe what on earth … ?" Piper began. 

"Stop don't come any closer." She held out her hand and opened her fingers to show them the flower. "This was in Melinda's pants pocket. It has to be from Galperin. Of course I, like and idiot, had to touch and smell it. Now I have sticky fluffy stuff on my nose a really bad feeling that I'm going to be the next one in bed with the bad doodle job all over me." She was trying to make light of the situation, trying to hide her fear, but Piper and Paige saw right through her. 

Piper let out a deep breath. "Okay, Let's try to think clearly here. It's probably okay for us to touch you because we have all been close to Melinda without getting sick. Paige, you go get a container for the flower from hell so the guys can take a look at it. Cole is going to need to know what it looks like. Sweetie I want you to wash your face real well to get that stuff off of you. Maybe we'll get lucky and you won't even get sick. Then you need to go to bed and drink some of the potion Paige made for Mindy's fever. Maybe we can stop this thing now." 

Phoebe smiled weakly at her older sister who had been mothering her for years. It was comforting to know that Piper could cut right through her tough front and know exactly how Phoebe was feeling. She had been the one to take charge ever since Prue had died and right now she really needed someone else to be in control. Her heart was pounding and she had to admit to herself that she was terrified. It wasn't just worries about being sick either. What if the cure for this illness required the power of three? And what about Cole, He still wasn't home. If he came home and found her as sick as Mindy he would never forgive himself. As soon as Paige returned with the container Phoebe grabbed a washcloth and began to roughly scrubbed her face. She washed it again and again until she felt Piper's gentle hand on her arm stopping her frantic motions. 

"Come on sweetie." Piper tipped Phoebe's face up and dried off. Then she pulled her close. Piper could feel Phoebe's body trembling with anxiety and pent up emotions. "It's time to get you to bed. Remember that pep talk you just gave me missy? Well you were right. We are going to get through this as a family. Paige has the fever few potion and she made you some tea to relax you. We may have caught it early honey. It's going to be okay." 

~~~~~~~~~~   


I know I have left Cole in a horrible position for quite some time now but he is simply going to have to wait. I will try my best to get back to this story as soon as I can. Those of you who know me are well aware that I have to pick a direction and run with it. Hopefully this door will open again soon. Please bear with me and be patient.   



	5. chapter five

All right, I was feeling inspired and hated to leave you hanging. Be prepared for a dry spell now though. I have got to work on my other project. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It makes my day to know that people enjoy my work. Read, enjoy, and don't yell at me about the end of this chapter. Remember, you all wanted him to be rescued ;-) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Paige met Piper and Phoebe as they left the bathroom and the three sisters walked arm and arm into Phoebe and Cole's bedroom. Paige busied herself turning back the quilt and fluffing up the pillows. Piper had to finally lay a hand on her arm to get her to stop. 

"Paige, that's fine, thanks." Phoebe whispered in a shaky voice as she crawled under the quilts and settled herself against the mound of pillows. "So, where is the fever potion sweetie? I'd better get some of it in me before anything happens." 

"Phoebe honey we don't know … " 

"Yes we do Piper. Cole would never have let Melinda get near any animals or creatures that looked sick. He probably didn't even see her with the flower or he would have stopped her. It's our only tie to Galperin. Maybe I won't get as sick as Mindy because I washed my face, but you can't convince me that I'm not going to get sick at all. Where's the potion Paige?" 

Paige held out the bottle and Phoebe took two large teaspoons full. She grimaced at the bitter taste. 

"Ooh yuck! What's in this Paige?" 

"Boiled fever few bark and distilled water. Hey, you guys are the ones who made me give up sugar so I didn't add any to the potion. Don't blame me if it's not yummy. I made you tea too, but don't worry, it's just valerian and chamomile. I did sneak a little honey in it so I don't want any complaints." 

"Thank you sweetie. I promise, no whining." Phoebe reached for the mug of tea with trembling hands. "I'm just going to sit and relax and … I'm not going to worry right? Cole will be back soon and he will have the answers for us, and Mindy will … " Phoebe froze. Her eyes grew huge and she gasped for breath. 

"What is it Phoebe? Did you have a premonition?" Piper looked at her little sister, fear growing inside her. Phoebe had become extremely pale and her entire body was shaking. The hot tea splashed over the rim of the mug, spilling onto Phoebe's hand snapping her out of her shock. 

"No … it wasn't a premonition. It was … it was more like a feeling. Cole's in trouble. He needs me." Paige grabbed the mug of hot tea and Phoebe put her face in her hands. She rocked back and forth and a soft moan escaped her lips. 

"Oh God. What are we going to do? He's hurt. I know he is. Piper call Leo. I know he's mad but he has to help Cole. Oh God Piper, that feeling, I felt cold and weak and my whole body was on fire with pain. I know that's what's happening to him right now." 

Phoebe bit at her top lip and gazed at her sisters with tears rolling down her cheeks, shaking her head in silent denial. Paige crawled on the bed and gathered Phoebe in her arms, trying to calm her down, but she knew that any words of comfort she offered would be full of false promises. Terrible things were happening all around them to all the people they loved. Perhaps it was best to just be silent and let Phoebe find strength in her arms. 

"Piper bowed her head and allowed herself to let her own tears flow for a few seconds before she took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. 

"Phoebe, honey, I have to go back to Melinda. I'll try to call Leo. If he can help Cole he will. He would never leave him even if he were mad. I hope you know that honey. You two gonna be okay? " 

Paige nodded and smoothed Phoebe's hair back from her forehead and rocked her soothingly. 

"We're fine Piper. You go. I'm going to get Phoebe to drink some of the tea. It will help." 

Piper left and Phoebe and Paige just sat on the bed, each caught up in their own thoughts. Paige stroked Phoebe's hair and mummer soft, soothing words, while Phoebe cried and trembled, and occasionally cried out for the man she loved.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"Oh God! Aargh!!" The trolls stabbed Cole over and over. 

Phoebe, baby I love you. Can you hear me Phoebe? I love you. Oh God … Phoebe. I'm sorry Mindy … aaagh!!! I don't want to die here. Leo …" 

Cole's screams rang out through the troll's camp as the creatures continued their assault. He kicked and twisted back and forth to no avail. Their spears jabbed him again and again, piercing his skin and tearing through his muscle. His strength and consciousness began to fade as the number of wounds grew. Soon he was covered in blood but still they did not stop. Cole let out one last hoarse cry and then was silent. He could feel himself slipping away into the darkness and he welcomed it because it held no pain. 

The excited noise the trolls made as they stabbed Cole was sickening. Their cries of brutal delight increased in tempo and volume until they were at an ear splitting level. They were driven mad by the blood, their vicious attack, and Cole's cries. They had whipped themselves into a killing frenzy. 

Suddenly the sound of pounding hooves could be heard above their shouts. Squeals of pain ripped through their fevered minds as others in the camp were trampled. A large beast was charging through the area surrounding the fire. The trolls attacking Cole stopped in confusion. Turning they saw that they had suddenly become the ones in danger. The trolls scattered as the centaur charged them. Only the quickest of them was spared a deadly blow from his hard hooves. The horse like beast charged again sending the ill-fated trolls flying like bowling pins before his lethal feet. 

A few of the brave ones tried to stab at the centaur with their spears or claw at his flanks, but the beast was too quick for them. He spun around and raced at them again, kicking his hindquarters and ripping the spears from their hands with his powerful fists. The last of the surviving trolls scattered into the forest in defeat. The centaur watched them go then turned towards the bloody thing lying on the ground bound to a tree. What had the nasty little bastards managed to torture this time? As he came closer his mouth opened in astonishment. It was a human. A man and he looked near death. 

"Well, well, how on earth did you get here?" the centaur mused. "You certainly did manage to get caught up with the wrong crowd. I suppose I had better get you some help human. I can't very well let you die in the forest alone even if you don't belong here. Nafiri will be able to fix you up if you're not too far gone." 

The centaur pulled his dagger from its harness and cut the vines that bound Cole to the tree. They squealed and fought as they were cut, but the centaur beat them back. He then knelt down next to Cole. "You surely will need Nafiri's cared human. I will take you to safety and a decision will have to be made later about what's to be done with you." He put his powerful arms under Cole's body and lifted him up. Cole moaned in anguish, each wound throbbing with pain. 

"Phoebe … help … can't shimmer. " 

"No, I'm not Phoebe human, and I hope she is not here as well. We don't like your kind in our world. You're nothing but trouble for us. Sounds as if the trolls have stolen your powers too. I had better find your magic before the trolls have a chance to put it to use. Oh what a mess you have made here in Galperin." 

The centaur made a sharp whistle and a similar whistle from deep in the woods answered it. He continued with his call until he was joined in the troll camp by two other centaurs. When they saw what he was carrying in his arms both of the new beasts stared at him in shock. 

"Where did a man come from?" 

"I don't know where he is from but I believe he shimmered here. I heard him screaming when the trolls were killing him and felt I had to help. I wasn't aware that they had a human when I first arrived. There is nothing to be done about it now. Search the camp for his bottle of powers and meet me at Nafiri's cottage. She will care for the man until he can answer some questions, and we can decide what to do. Here, take him and put him on my back." 

The younger centaur shied away when D'alene held Cole out to him. Cole again moaned in pain and this startled the young centaur even more. 

"Take him and put him on my back." snapped D'alene. "He is too heavy for me to carry to Nafiri's cottage. He is harmless as a fairy now. Look at him. He is wounded and is without his powers. Don't act like a fool." 

The reluctant centaur took Cole and put him on D'alene's broad back, then the half man, half horse creature quickly stepped back. He had never seen a human and this one bothered him. Perhaps they should simply have let the trolls kill him. He was trespassing in their land after all. 

"Go and find his bottle of powers. The last thing we need is for the trolls to inhale something powerful and rise up in protest or begin a war." 

That said, D'alene left the clearing at a slow gait with a very injured Cole barely clinging to life, sprawled upon his back. The centaur went slowly so he did not dislodge his fragile passenger. He wove through the dense forest following a path known only to few until he was out of the troll's territory. He continued through fields and glades until he reached a small clearing in which a cottage stood. 

The encroaching forest surrounded the cottage on three sides and the walls were covered with thick vines, giving the log structure the appearance of being one with the woods. The roof was made of moss and leaves and the windows were covered in gossamer webs, which glistened in the rays of sun that had managed to pierce the tall trees. Various types of birds were perched on the cottage roof and in the surrounding forest, keeping up a merry chatter of tweets and chirps. An assortment of woodland animals were scattered through out the small clearing nibbling on grass, clover, and an assortment of nuts and berries that Nafiri had left for them. They were busily chatting among themselves, but all noise and conversation died when D'alene entered the yard with Cole. 

The timid rabbits and deer fled at once at the sight of the human, but most of the others stayed. Some out of bravery, but most out of curiosity. They watched wide eyed as D'alene walked to the cottage door and knocked upon it. When Nafiri failed to answer, D'alene turned towards the animals. 

"Do any of you know where Nafiri has gone? I need her to tend to this man I found among the trolls." 

"She went to the glen for fresh bayberry." offered the opossum as he stared at Cole with his beady little black eyes. "Human's are trouble D'alene. Why didn't you simply leave him? What if he is dangerous?" The other animals nodded their heads in agreement. 

"Because I couldn't simply let those nasty little creatures torture him to death! He was screaming in pain. It wouldn't have been right to ignore that no matter if he is human or not. Nafiri will heal him and we will send him on his way. There will be nothing to fear. The trolls took his powers and will have that to our advantage." 

"I know him." whispered a shy rabbit as it cautiously stepped forward from the safety of the trees. "He was here at sunrise with a small girl child. They were near the portal. He brought her to play with us. She was a lovely sweet little thing. He kept his distance but she came near. There were a lot of us there. The fairies were there too." 

"Why wasn't the council told about this?" D'alene snapped, causing the timid rabbit to race back into the woods. "Oh rabbit I'm sorry. Come back out and tell me if there is more. We must know so we can protect ourselves." 

The rabbit hesitantly emerged from the bushes and walked over to the centaur. "If I tell you the rest do you promise not to get angry? I do not wish to be in trouble with the council." 

"Yes, yes, get on with it. You badger, go and fetch Nafiri while rabbit is explaining about the human." 

While rabbit was telling D'alene about the events of the morning and how Cole had then later returned seeking help for the sick child, the badger and the beautiful forest nymph named Nafiri returned. She approached D'alene slowly, her eyes growing wide as she gazed at Cole. 

"It is a man." she whispered fervently. "You have brought me a man to care for? He is so … big and he looks so powerful." 

"He is also quite injured my dear, so I don't think you have anything to fear." 

"Oh I'm not afraid D'alene. I'm just … just … awed by him. He is handsome and muscular … " 

"And I'm sure you will take good care of him Nafiri." D'alene said quickly, cutting her off. "Help me get him inside. Simply tell the animals if you need something and I will see to it. In the meantime I am going to meet with the council. My son will be bringing the man's bottle of magic. See that it is put in a safe place. I will be back to check on him later." 

"I will do as you ask D'alene. Come in and put him in my bed." 

D'alene knelt down so Cole slid onto the forest nymph's bed and quickly left the cottage. Nafiri quickly went about removing Cole clothes and began to bathe his wounds. He cried out as she washed the blood away, moaning in pain. 

"Oh man, you are in bad shape but don't worry. I will tend you with great care." 

"Phoebe … love you … Phoebe " Cole called out as Nafiri ran her hands softly over his chest and continued to cleanse the blood from his skin. 

"No man, not Phoebe, Nafiri."   
  
  



	6. chapter six

Cole lay upon Nafiri's bed lost in a sea of pain. His body was on fire and sweat trickled down his sides and his temples. He moaned when he felt Nafiri's soft hands stroking his chest and shoulders rubbing liniment onto his wounds. His world was shrouded in a curtain of black, interspersed with flashes of white-hot agony. The only thing piercing his consciousness was the feel of those soft fingers, soothingly rubbing his skin. A blessed numbness began to develop where she touched him. When the hands stopped Cole weakly tried to raise his arm, wanting to find Phoebe's loving fingers so they could work more of their magic. 

"Phoebe … don't stop, … please … hurt. It hurts." 

"Poor man. Nafiri will make the pain go away. Nafiri will help you. There is no Phoebe. She has left you here in pain." 

Cole groaned, not understanding. Phoebe would never leave him. He blindly reached out for the soothing hands again. Nafiri held his hand and squeezed it tight, running her other one up and down his arm spreading the numbing liniment and smiling at the feel of his strong muscles under her fingers. This man was very powerful and masculine. 

"So soft. Feels …better. Love you Phoebe." 

Nafiri stamped her foot in irritation at Cole's stubbornness. This was her man now, D'alene had given him to her, and she didn't want him calling for another woman. "Enough of Phoebe. I told you, she is gone. I will tend to you and please you now, and you will soon forget all about this Phoebe. You don't need Phoebe when you have Nafiri. I am the one who is here taking care of you. You will soon put her from your mind and love me." 

Cole's only response was a jumble of soft words and moans as Nafiri bathed his tortured skin with cool water and then rubbed on more of the numbing liniment. She continued to whisper words of love and say her name over and over. Nafiri was determined to make this man forget about Phoebe and love her instead. She had every intention of keeping him no matter what the council said. When she had finished her tender ministrations, Nafiri stood back to once again admire Cole's muscular form and handsome face. No, there was no way on earth that the council was going to make her give up her man. She would fight them for the right to keep him 

After gazing at Cole with love sick eyes for a time, Nafiri covered him up and placed a cool cloth on his head. She had done everything in her power to make him comfortable, and to tend his wounds. Only time would tell if they would become poisoned with infection. Sometimes the trolls dipped their spears in a vile concoction that caused wounds to redden and turn sickly. If that happened, then she would tend to him the best she could, he would be ill for a long time. The thought wasn't completely upsetting though, it would after all keep the man in her bed and under her control longer. The more time he spent with her, the more time she would have to work her magic on him and make sure he never wanted to leave. 

Dreaming of long nights spent with her man, and needing to taste him, Nafiri bent down and kissed Cole. He responded to her lips and blindly grabbed for her, thinking of Phoebe and searching for his love through the darkness that had taken him away from her. He put all his energy into the meeting of their lips and Nafiri kissed him back with a crazed fervor, pressing her lips firmly on his and slipping her tongue into Cole's mouth. As she became more passionate, the strangeness of the kiss entered Cole's consciousness, and he feebly pulled away from Nafiri, knowing even in his haze that her lips were all wrong and that the taste of her wasn't as sweet as the woman he loved. Cole weakly pushed her from him and shook his head. 

"Not Phoebe. You're not Phoebe. Don't" 

Nafiri's eyes flashed with anger and she let out a screech that startled the animals and birds in her yard. "No man, I am not Phoebe, but I am better. I am caring for you and if it weren't for me you would die. I do not want to hear her name!" The last sentence was said with a shriek as she knocked the dishes off the table and stormed out of the cottage straight into D'alene and the other members of the council. 

"Nafiri! What is the matter? Is there a problem with the man? Has he done something to you?" 

Nafiri knew better than to admit that she had already been trying to seduce Cole. She lowered her eyes and took a moment to compose herself. It wouldn't do for the council to she her flustered over the man. They would remove him from her care immediately if they thought she had plans to keep him. 

"No D'alene, there is no problem. The animals and birds were carrying on so that I thought they would wake him. I only now managed to clean and apply ointment to his wounds and I do not want him to be disturbed. He needs rest if he is to recover." 

D'alene looked at her quizzically. He knew how sly Nafiri could be. She was a nymph after all and it was in her nature to want men. He had known from the start that taking the man to her cottage would cause complications, but D'alene felt he had no choice. The best thing for Galperin was to have this human invader heal quickly so he could be made to leave their world. He had certainly caused enough trouble already. Now D'alene and the council would have to deal with Nafiri's temper and attempts at deception too. 

"I have never known you to lose patience with your woodland friends Nafiri. That is quite unlike you. Perhaps it would be better if we had someone come and assist you with the man. Yes, I think that would be a very good idea. Council?" 

The entire council nodded in agreement much to Nafiri's horror. How could she seduce the man if there was someone else in her cottage? 

"No! Honestly D'alene, where do you get such ideas. I am just fine with the human. He will heal quickly if the trolls did not poison their spears with the infection. Please don't trouble yourselves with him or me. We are fine. He is harmless and I am perfectly capable of taking care of him myself." Nafiri's eyes shifted back and forth between the council folk, hoping that her speech would get them to leave her and the man alone. 

"We will see Nafiri. Tell me, is he conscious at all? The council would like to have a word with him." 

"Oh no, he is quite unable to talk. He mumbled some words when I was tending to him, but it was nothing I could understand. You should go away and return tomorrow." 

"None the less, I would like to see him." D'alene insisted. "There is something odd about him, and we need to be cautious. His magic is different, dangerous even, but the danger we sense in his bottle of powers is not consistent with what the animals have told us. They claim he was here with a small girl child. That he was playing with her and very tender. He must be an odd one for it is unusual to find danger and love in the same being. We must find the facts about this human, if he is indeed a human. 

"What became of the small girl child? Is she here too?" Nafiri was not pleased to hear that her man might have a child with another woman. If it was so, Nafiri was sure it was the woman named Phoebe who he was continuously calling for. A child between them would make his bond with her stronger. 

"No, and that is something else that makes us worry. The animals and fairies all heard him say that the child is very ill from touching the guardianship flower, but he was not infected. He should have become ill too, simply from carrying her in his arms when she had the pollen on her. Our guardian flower is very powerful. It is meant to make sure that those who wander into our land do not ever return. If word of our world gets out, we could be invaded and destroyed. It has protected us from outsiders for centuries by making sure those who don't belong here can never return. Now all of that may be in jeopardy. This man has overcome our defenses." 

"What's to stop us from killing him outright? That would solve our problems." grumbled the badger. 

Nafiri gasp in dismay, but the other animals nodded their agreement. They were gentle peaceful creatures by nature, but when it was a matter of saving their world and their way of life, they were frightened of what could happen. 

"No, no, we can't do that. Like I said, this man has unique magic. There is something special about him. He needs to be taken to the Oracle. She will be able to uncover the mystery. She will tell us what's to be done. Perhaps his great magic was meant to help us in some way. Perhaps the Gods brought him here for a reason." 

"D'alene is right. Shame on all of you for wanting to kill him. He is sick and helpless. I want all of you to leave us alone while I tend him." 

"Nafiri" D'alene sighed with exasperation, "We are going inside to see him. Now." 

Nafiri huffed and drew her eyebrows together in a scowl but spun around and proceeded to her cottage door. She opened it for D'alene and the council members. They entered the small cottage one by one and surrounded Cole, gazing down upon him with intense curiosity. His head slowly rolled back and forth and he tossed fitfully on the bed as if aware of all the eyes studying him. 

"Why he is huge." The fawn king whispered in an awed tone as he looked at Cole. He shivered with fear and backed away from the bed. The fairy king flew to the bedpost and sat upon for a better view. 

"I find it hard to believe that one so fierce looking was so tender with a child, but the rest of my fairy folk claim it is so. I do apologize for them not coming forward when this first happened D'alene. They knew they had done wrong by playing with the child and didn't want to be reprimanded." 

'I understand Fnesee. These things happen. The child was a curiosity; they gave her the flower in the end, that is what is important." 

The words of the creatures in the cramped room entered Cole's head. The voices were swirling around, and they were foreign to him. The lilt and tone were all wrong. Confusion filled him when he tried to figure out where he could possibly be. He tried desperately to open his eyes but they felt as if they had leaden weights attached to the lids and though he strained against them he couldn't manage to accomplish the simple task. He was lost and afraid, and his mind when back in search of the one thing that could give him comfort. Cole uttered the name of the only one that he had been able to focus on since the darkness had overcome him. He called out for the woman he loved who he needed and wanted desperately. 

"Phoebe … help me." 

"Oh my." The fawn king clutched his throat and pranced back on his two small hooves. "Is that the name of the child?" 

"No, the animals said that he called the girl child Melinda. He spoke that name when I first came upon him in the troll camp. Nafiri, has he been calling for this woman?" 

Nafiri sniffed and turned her nose up in obvious distaste. She hated to admit that the man had been asking for this Phoebe because they would then express an interest in her as well and all she wanted to do was make her man forget. But, Nafiri knew they would probably discover the truth sooner or later and it was best to keep the lies to a minimum. 

"Yes, he has asked for her … some. Not often, I'm sure she isn't important." 

D'alene gave Nafiri a look that made it clear that he didn't believe her. He had seen the jealousy shine in her eyes when the man had called for his woman. It was apparent that Nafiri had set her sights on this human and that simply couldn't be tolerated. 

"Well you have all seen for yourselves that he is in no condition to be questioned. Why don't you go back to the castle and have another of your little meetings and check back in the morning. We're just fine. I'll take good care of him. Off with you now so he can rest. My cottage is far too small for all this company. D'alene, you can just leave his bottle of powers with me." 

"I don't think that is such a good idea Nafiri." D'alene said as he quickly tucked the bottle securely under his arm. "The man could wake while you are sleeping or he could overpower you my dear. I think it's best if I hold on to them. In fact, I think it would be best if you weren't alone with this man. His powers contain an essence of evil. It simply isn't safe." 

Nafiri's eyes grew big as saucers. She was absolutely horrified. How could he do this to her. She opened her mouth to protest but D'alene held up his hand in a motion of silence. 

"That is my final decision. Don't bother trying to change my mind. I will inform my son that he is to stay here with both of you. Nafiri, please remember that the man is only to be attended to medically. He isn't staying in Galperin my dear, there is no sense getting attached." 

Nafiri stamped her little feet and threw up her hands in exasperation. She whirled away from D'alene, her green hair flying, but then stopped in her tracks and spun back around anger flushing her cheeks. "If you weren't going to let me keep him D'alene, why did you bring him to me. It's simply not fair!" 

"I brought him because you are the best one to tend to him. Nafiri I value you knowledge of medicine, and I felt you would be the best one in the land to help the man. Helping him will help Galperin. Did I misplace my trust in you?" 

How could she argue with him when he put it like that? She wasn't going to give up all hope, but she would follow directions for now. 

"No D'alene. You did not misplace your trust. I will tend to him and that is all I will do." She spoke the words with a sweet smile on her face, but her brain was already working on finding a way to solve the problem the stubborn and righteous D'alene presented. The man belonged to her and nobody was going to take him away.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Back in the manor, Phoebe was kicking her blankets off and rolling from side to side. She thrashed her arms about in panic while caught in a nightmare. She was wandering through a thick forest searching for Cole. She could hear him calling to her over and over. His voice sounded strained and she knew he was in pain. 

"Cole! Where are you? I'm here. Just tell me where you are. I can't find you." 

The forest was getting darker and Phoebe became aware of movement in the brush alongside the path she traveled on. She spun around, searching for a glimpse of what was stalking her, but saw nothing. God it was getting so dark, she could barely see. 

"Phoebe it hurts." 

The words came to her on the gust of wind that blew through the trees and around her head, tossing her hair in her eyes. She blindly reached up to push it back and felt hands clutching her ankles. Screaming Phoebe bolted upright in bed, jarring Paige from the chair she had been dosing in. Paige jumped on the bed and held her sister tightly, trying to calm her fears. The heat of Phoebe's body instantly registered in Paige's mind. 

"Shh Phoebe it was a dream. It's okay sweetie you're home. It was only a dream. Piper!" 

"I'm here. I heard her scream. Phoebe what's the … " 

Piper froze as she looked at her little sister. The same strange black lines that covered Melinda's body were now visible halfway up both of Phoebe's arms. Her hand flew to her mouth to stifle the cry that threatened to escape. This was no time for panic. She took a breath, trying to compose herself. 

"Hi sweetie, how do you feel?" 

Phoebe looked at Paige and Piper in confusion. What was wrong with them? She had had a bad dream. They were looking at her like she had the plague. 

"Oh God!" Phoebe brought her hands up in front of her face. She saw the lines and let out a little squeak of terror. "Oh God, Piper … " 

"It's going to be okay. I promise. Paige you go get some more of the potion. Honey you aren't as sick as Mindy was when the lines appeared, and you are conscious. There is hope. Do you hear me? There is hope. Come here." 

Piper sat on the bed and Phoebe dutifully leaned over so Piper could feel her forehead. 

"You're hot. I'm not going to lie and say you don't have a fever honey, but it's not as high as Mindy's. We're going to get a cool cloth to sponge you down and give you more of the potion. We are going to stop this thing. I promise, okay?" 

Phoebe bit her lip in an effort to keep the tears from falling from her eyes but it was no use. Shaking her head she looked at Piper with panic in her eyes. 

"I'm scared Piper. I'm so scared." Phoebe collapsed into her big sisters comforting arms and let the tears come. Melinda was deathly ill, Cole was missing, in pain and in danger, and now she was sick too. It was too much to take right now. She curled up like a little girl in Piper's arms as sobs shook her body. Piper rocked her and murmured sweet words of comfort, trying to convince Phoebe and herself that thing weren't as bad as they seemed.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. chapter seven

A note to Rose Madder and Tia. I really tried to control Nafiri. I swear I did. But well ... we are talking about an attraction to Cole here ;). 

~~~~~~~~~~   
A Mother's Anguish ~ chapter seven ~ by Jolynn 

Paige stood in the doorway of Phoebe and Cole's bedroom with the bowl of cool water, a cloth, and the bottle of potion in her hands. Her heart was breaking just looking at her sisters. Piper face was a mask of worry and grief. Phoebe's sobs rang out through the bedroom and cut straight into both of their hearts. She was clutching Piper like a small child who was lost and terrified of being left alone. The composure and bravado that had been evident earlier in the day when Phoebe had tried to give Piper a pep talk, had dissolved when she saw the dreaded black lines on her own arms. 

"Phoebe hush. Come on sweetie. Sit up now and let us put a cloth on your head. Look, Paige has more of the potion for you. It won't stop what ever it is we're up against, but if we can keep your fever down maybe we can keep you conscious." 

Phoebe swiped at her eyes with the backs of her hands and took a few deep breaths in an effort to calm herself. It was painfully obvious by looking at her that it hadn't worked. Her entire body was shaking and her eyes were haunted with fear. Phoebe wanted desperately to tell Piper and Paige that she was fine, that she would be brave and be able to handle this newest threat on her sanity but all that came out when she opened her mouth was a little cry of anguish and frustration. Snapping her mouth shut she sat there in dismay, chin quivering and bottom lip trembling. 

Paige set down the water and potion and climbed onto the bed with Piper and Phoebe. They both held her until she stopped shaking. 

"Paige, honey, why don't you go and get Melinda and bring her in here. That way we can all be in the same room. Is that okay with you Phoebe? I don't think you can make each other any sicker." 

"Yes … uh hu." Phoebe nodded. 'Deep breathes Phoebe, get it together.' she told herself. "I'd love to have her in here with me. Has she woken up at all? Said anything? 

Piper bit her lip in an effort to keep herself calm enough to speak. Part of her wanted to scream "No! She hasn't woken up. That damn flower from Galperin is going to kill her!" but Piper knew it wasn't Phoebe she was angry with. She wasn't angry with Cole either. No, she still blamed herself. What would she do if she lost her baby, the child she had wished for so long and finally been blessed with? Piper honestly didn't know how she was going to go on living. She couldn't imagine how Leo could possibly go on loving her. She pushed her anger and guilt back down to the hollow place in the pit of her stomach, and tried to appear calm. 

"No." Piper shook her head slowly and tilted her head back to keep the tears from falling. "She hasn't woken up, or spoken. Her fever isn't any worse though, and I will not give up hope. Cole and Leo will be home soon and we will figure this out." 

The look that had appeared on Phoebe's face when she had mentioned Cole left Piper wishing she could take back the words. She knew Phoebe loved him more than life and was terribly worried that he hadn't come home. Piper had to deal with Leo being gone all the time, and sometimes it mad her so mad that it had put a strain on their marriage, but she never had to worry about him when he was gone. She couldn't imagine what it must be like to have your husband go off shimmering all over the place and never know what kind of danger could be waiting. While it was true that Cole wasn't sought out anymore, his death or capture would still be considered a major victory for the side of evil. He certainly would bring a substantial bounty if any demon were lucky enough to kill him or bring him in. Yes Phoebe certainly had a huge amount of fear on her shoulders tonight, but she also had sisters to chase it away when it got too overwhelming. 

Paige carried Melinda in and held her close while Phoebe moved over and pulled back the quilts. She looked so incredibly small and vulnerable lying there in Paige's arms. Her skin was pale as milk and almost translucent. Blue veins could be seen near her temples and on her neck, and the hideous dark lines stood out in sharp contrast to her colorless skin. Her dark hair was damp with the sweat caused by her dangerously high fever. Piper looked at her daughter and tried desperately to focus on the positive. At least she wasn't having chills anymore. They all dreaded that sign that would indicate another spike in her fever. 

"Oh God Piper." Phoebe struggled for words. How could she even ask for forgiveness for what had happen. Melinda looked so lifeless. "Here Paige, give her to me." 

Phoebe reached for her niece with trembling arms and then pulled her close. She buried her face in Melinda's baby fine hair and breathed in the sweet little girl scent of her. What had happened to their baby, their angel? She had been so full of life at dinner, and now she was as lifeless and limp as a well loved old rag doll. 

"I'm so sorry Mindy. I'm sorry … sweetie." Phoebe choked on the last words and gently laid Melinda out next to her then she pulled the quilts over them both and snuggled up against her. The heat of Melinda's body was terrifying. It indicated a fever that was high enough to cause convulsions and brain damage, it was also an indication of what was in store for Phoebe herself. 

"You stop it right now Phoebe. I think it's time for everyone in this house to stop taking the blame for what happened. " Paige gave Piper a stern look to show her she meant business. "I mean it, both of you. And I'm going to tell Cole the same thing when he get home." She quickly snapped her eyes back over onto Phoebe's. "And he will be home." 

"Paige, I know you mean well, and I will try to let my feelings of guilt go, but you don't know what I'm feeling about Cole. He's hurt. He's been calling to me. In my dreams, in my head, and especially in here." Phoebe indicated her heart and Paige gave her a weak smile that was a mix of both hurt and understanding. 

"Well then I'll go to Galperin, find him, and bring him home." 

"Oh no, absolutely not." Piper had shot up off the bed, flung her arms out, and then ran her hands through her hair. "Are you crazy? What are you thinking? For one thing Paige, we don't know where Galperin is. For another, whatever hurt Cole could just as easily hurt you and then we would have a sick Melinda, a sick Phoebe, and a missing, sick or hurt Paige and Cole. You are going nowhere! That's final so get it out of your head." 

"Paige I agree. As much as my heart wants you to find Cole, my head says wait for Leo. He'll come back." A chill gripped Phoebe as she said the last words, and though she tried to hide it, her chattering teeth gave her away. Piper looked at her critically and Paige grabbed the bottle of feverfew potion as fear began to creep back into all of their hearts. Piper moved to hold Phoebe's head up and Paige spooned the potion through her lips. 

"Thanks, I guess … " Phoebe's eyes opened wide and she put her hand up to her throat. Out came a little hick up. Every one froze remembering the way Melinda had made the funny noise before she had lost consciousness. 

"Phoebe, honey can you breathe?" Piper held her tight and Phoebe nodded. They all sat motionless; holding their breath, waiting for another one, but it never came. 

"I think I'm all right now, but I want to sleep for a little while okay? " 

"Of course it's okay honey. Paige would you … do you want to stay with them while I take a little break? I want to check the book and … I just… I " 

"Piper you go. No need for explanations. You've been on edge for hours. Stretch, have a cup of tea, whatever. I'll stay here and play Florence Nightingale. That okay with you Phoebe?" 

"Of course. Piper please try and relax. I know how things look. Believe me I know, but we just have to stick together right?" 

"You bet sweetie. Thanks Paige." Piper leaned down and gave Phoebe a kiss, then she brought a hand up and gently ran it over Melinda's hair and temple. "I love you so much baby. Do you hear mommy Melinda? I love you." Piper kissed her daughter's cheek and then swiftly fled the bedroom before the tears could blind her way. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Once in the hallway Piper leaned against the wall and allowed herself a moment of weakness. She hung her head and sobbed, her hand tightly covering her mouth. She couldn't let Phoebe hear her. She had enough worries. God how had things gone so wrong? Didn't life throw enough hell at them with the constant demon battles and races against time to save the endless stream of innocents that disrupted their lives day in and day out? Why this damn it? Why did the poison, the evil, have to touch the one pure thing left in their world? What right did the powers that be have to hurt the most innocent person of all? Why Melinda? Why? Piper balled her fist up and pressed it into her mouth. Biting down she silently screamed out her fury. 

Piper was too caught up in her rage of pain to notice the blue lights and subtle air changes that signaled Leo's arrival. He materialized in the hallway near Melinda's bedroom door and looked inside only to find it empty. Turning, he saw Piper. Her shoulders shook with her sobs and she was rocking her upper body back and forth, biting on her fist. Fear gripped Leo's heart. What had happened? Where was his daughter? It was obvious that Piper's grief was tremendous. He was terrified to speak, to ask the question that had leapt into his mind when he saw Piper's distress. Forcing his feet to move down the hall he stopped in front of his sobbing wife and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. 

"Piper, is she … did Melinda … did she … " 

"Oh Leo, oh no, not that. No. I … it's okay, she's the same, I just… " Piper let out a cry of anguish and flung herself into his arms. "Oh God Leo. I missed you. I needed you so badly. I'll explain everything. Just hold me please. Just hold me." 

She buried her face in his strong shoulder and gave herself over to Leo's loving arms. Now things would be all right. Leo would help. Leo was here now and she didn't have to do it alone. Paige was great, Paige was strong, but Paige wasn't the father of the little girl who was lying in there dying. Leo knew what she was feeling. They shared a child. They shared a heart. 

He held her tight and she began to cry uncontrollably again. Piper clung to him and let her tears flow while Leo held her close and murmured loving words of comfort in her ear. It felt so damn good to let go. She had never been born to be the family leader even though she had stepped in when Prue died. Piper had always felt that she wasn't strong enough. She had always been so incredibly thankful that she had had this man at her side to help her when things got tough. She and her sisters were powerful, they could handle almost anything, but sometimes Piper just wanted to be able to be held and reassured and loved. Sometimes the only person who could truly chase away the fear and give you comfort was the man who love you more than life. 

Piper's sobs finally subsided. She looked up at him, put a finger to her lips in a motion for quiet and led Leo down the hall to their bedroom. Piper wanted to tell him what had happen with Phoebe and the flower and her bad feelings about Cole, but she didn't want to wake Phoebe up. Piper was also desperately hoping that Leo had good news for them. 

"You feeling better now?" Leo asked as he looked at Piper with a concerned frown. She nodded yes, but it was clear by looking at her that Piper was balancing on the edge of sanity. Her eyes were red from crying and there were dark circles under them from lack of sleep. Worry was etched on her face. He reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and gently caressed her cheek. 

"I'm afraid I have bad news. We, I should say Phoebe, found out what made Melinda so sick." 

"I know what it was. It was Galperin's Guardian flower." 

"Well, we didn't know the name but Phoebe found it in Mindy's jeans." 

"Your going to tell me she touched it aren't you?" 

Piper bit her lip and nodded. "Touched it and smelled it. She washed her face right away and got rid of all the pollen but … she's sick too Leo. Not as bad as Mindy, but she has the start of the black lines and she has a fever. The flower is in a container downstairs. I hope we can make an antidote potion from it." 

"Piper honey, there is no antidote. No antidote and I can't heal them. It's against the rules. The Elders can't allow it. When a land is basically defenseless against outsiders and invasions they have a right by the covenant of worlds to protect themselves in whatever way possible. Their sorcerer developed the flower centuries ago and it has protected them ever since. It's their right, and the Elders can't take it away." 

"But Leo … " Piper looked at him in shock and shook her head in denial. This just couldn't be happening. "We aren't going to invade anyone. Melinda is a little girl! I … there has to be a way around it. We will swear we will never go there again. Or we will use memory dust to erase any knowledge of the damn place. There has to be someone who will listen. Who is the leader of Galperin? Can you go there and explain? It was a birthday present … it was a dream for a little girl. Melinda is harmless." 

Leo shook his head. "No Piper we can't …" 

"Don't tell me no. Are we just supposed to say 'Oh sorry, our fault.' and let Melinda and Phoebe die?" Piper had gotten up and was frantically pacing the room. She would not except this. She was not going to lose her daughter and her sister to some damn flower. To hell with the covenant! Before Leo could answer, Piper turned and looked him straight in the eye with furious determination. 

"I'm going downstairs and I'm going to make a potion from that thing. I will not sit here a let Melinda and Phoebe die. Do you here me Leo? I won't. It's that or you take me to Galperin. I will beg and plead, or pay their ruler and I will make them see this is a mistake. 

"Piper we can't go there. We don't know where it is. You know I can't sense Cole. All we can do is hope he comes home with an answer. Maybe he can convince someone there. We have to wait." Leo practically whispered the last words as despair filled his heart. He knew they didn't have long. Time was running out. 

"That's something else we have a problem with. Phoebe has been having dreams where Cole is calling her. She feels him too. She swears he's hurt and in pain. I know she has been waiting for you to come home so you can go and help him. God, our whole family is falling apart." 

"I can't go to Galperin. If one of you were there I could sense you and find it, but Cole … I just can't. You have to believe me when I tell you I would help him Piper." 

She went and held Leo close. Piper would not lose faith in him. No matter how much he may blame Cole for the mess they were in, Leo would never knowingly let him die. "I know you would. Phoebe will know too. Leo, how long before … How much time do Mindy and Phoebe have?" 

"It takes three days for the poison to work its way completely through the body." 

Piper squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. Three days wasn't long enough. Melinda had touched the flower almost twenty-four hours ago and Phoebe eight hours later. How do you hold them and love them enough in just three days to make up for a lifetime of loss? It wasn't possible. Piper spun around and balled her fists up. She angrily pounded them against the wall, emitting a cry of rage and pain. Leo wrapped her in his arms and held her tightly, stopping her frantic movements. She struggled against him until she was spent. 

"How do I say goodbye to them Leo? Tell me. How in the hell am I supposed to say goodbye?" Leo didn't respond. He had no answers. "I can't do it. I won't. Do you hear me? I won't. I'm going to save them. To hell with the Elders, to hell with the creatures of Galperin, and … and to hell with you Leo if you won't help me. I'm sorry Leo, but I'm going to save my daughter and my sister. I'm going to save them and everyone else can be damned." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cole awoke to the feel of a warm body snuggled up against him, but he knew instinctively that it wasn't Phoebe. He had a vague memory of being caressed and kissed. The hands had been soft and soothing, making the pain from his wounds fade, but the lips had been wrong, demanding and wrong. He blinked his eyes and looked around him, lying still so as not to disturb whomever it was pressing against him until he knew more about her. One thing he knew for certain was that he had not willingly climbed in bed with another woman. Who ever this woman was, she had gotten no encouragement from him. No, this little act of intimacy was purely one sided and uninvited. 

His head ached, and the pain from his wounds had returned, but it wasn't as intense as before. Cole was able to focus on other things besides the black curtain of agony. He turned his head slightly and saw a creature kneeling on the floor near the fireplace. The beast was half man and half horse. It was a centaur Cole thought. It was then he remembered Galperin. He had returned to help Melinda and had been attacked by trolls. There had been so many of them, and they had stabbed him over and over with their little spears. He had thought he would die there among them. How had he gotten to this place? 

The centaur was fast asleep and emitting a soft snore. It was totally unaware that Cole had awoken. Dare he turn to see who it was pressing her body so amorously against his? She was so close that any movement might awaken her. Moving might also alert the centaur, and he didn't want to wake the centaur just yet, on the other hand, he didn't like the position he was in. These beings must be friendly because they had saved him and nursed him, but there was still a huge element of the unknown. 

Cole decided that it was best to move. His only other option was to lie still, and he knew he would soon be asleep if he did that. He had to find out what had made Melinda sick, then get back home and save her. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious. It could have been days. Melinda could be near death, and Phoebe would be frantic with worry over him. 

Cole turned his head and glanced at the woman next to him. She was astonishingly beautiful. Cole found himself gazing unblinkingly at her sleeping form in awe. Her thick lashes rested against her copper skin and her mossy green tresses flowed over her naked shoulders. Her body was exquisite. Cole's heart pounded, and he caught his breath and stared, hypnotized by the sight of her. He felt himself drawn to her, mesmerized, and enchanted. Finally an owl hooted near the cottage window snapping Cole out of his stupor. He blinked in confusion, and pulled himself out of his trance shaking his head. 

"Careful Cole." He whispered. "She must be a nymph. Another look and her magic might take a hold, as if I didn't have enough problems. Why the hell did they put me in bed with a nymph?" 

Cole reached down to try and gently raise Nafiri's arm from its possessive hold across his chest, moving extremely slowly in an effort not to wake her. When he laid his fingers on her hand she let out a little sign, wiggled against him, and to his dismay slid her hand down lower. It was then that Cole realized he had nothing on. This nymph or his rescuers must have removed his torn and bloody clothes. Cole froze when he felt Nafiri's hand begin to caress his abdomen, then she leaned over and started to kiss his neck. 

"Ah my man is awake. How are you feeling? Nafiri is here to take care of you and to give you pleasure." 

Her hand continued to rub his stomach and Cole brought his own hand down with lightening speed and grabbed her wrist. He lifted her hand off of him and placed it none to gently away from his body. 

"I am not your man, and I am feeling much better. I would appreciate it if you would refrain from touching and kissing me. I have a reason for being in Galperin and it doesn't involve being seduced by a nymph. I thank you for nursing me back to health, but I have a sick little girl and a wife I love very much waiting for me at home." 

"But man, I know that your wounds must still pain you. What harm would there be in allowing me to rub some more of the balm on your skin before you set off on your quest? Roll over now and Nafiri will just take a minute to sooth your wounds." 

"I am wise to your ways nymph. I know that if I look at you I will become enchanted by your magic. I think it would be best if I got up now. You wouldn't happen to have anything I can wear do you? Did anyone mend my clothes perhaps? You, centaur, wake up. Can you help me?" 

"I did mend your things, and there is no need for alarm man. I wish you no harm please … don't wake him." Nafiri again ran her hand down Cole's chest. She tried to use the other one to turn his head. Just one more look at her when her eyes were open and she would have him. Cole pushed her away and struggled to get up, but he was still weak from his injuries. Nafiri rose over him, determined to have Cole look into her eyes. He squeezed his own shut tightly, and called out to the sleeping centaur. 

"Hey, centaur, help me. Hey pal wake up. HEY! Stop it Nafiri. I don't want you. I want my wife, Phoebe." 

Nafiri shrieked in anger as Cole had hoped she would. Seyton woke up and rose to his feet in confusion, shaking his head. 

"Nafiri! Stop it at once! What are you trying to do to the man? Leave him alone. Oh you must have tricked me you sly nymph. I am going to tell D'alene." 

Nafiri knelt on the bed, angry and frustrated. She had been so close to having a real man of her own. Damn D'alene and damn his son. That sleeping potion she had slipped into his tea was supposed to have knocked him out all night. What was she going to do? Her deceptions were going to be discovered and she would be brought in front of the council. 

"Oh Seyton don't be hasty. I mean no harm. I felt it would be better if you slept quietly so the man could rest. I … I …" 

"Save it Nafiri. My father will be told of this. Where are the man's clothes?" 

Cole had risen from the bed during their confrontation and had wrapped the sheet around himself. He was getting out of the nymph's cottage even if he had to do it in the nude. Thank God the centaur was wise to her tricks. 

"Ooh!!" Nafiri leaped off the bed. She was angry and stamping her feet like a two year old as she paced the tiny cottage throwing things. Cole was careful not to look at her or meet her eyes. He knew she had fed him a potion that would cause him to fall in love with her. 

"This is not how it was supposed to be. Do you hear me? This is not fair. He's mine. Mine, mine, mine!" 

"ENOUGH!" Cole was past his breaking point. His head was pounding. His entire body was in pain from the troll's spears, Nafiri was screaming at the top of her lungs, and he was standing there almost naked. He had had all he could take. 

"Will somebody please get my clothes and get me out of this crazy woman's house?" 

"I see you didn't handle your job very well Seyton. Leave us and meet me back at home." D'alene stood in the doorway glaring at the cottage's inhabitants. "Nafiri get the man's clothes at once. Give me some of the liniment too. You are no longer fit to care for him. Your deception will be brought in front of the council as soon as we have solved the problem of the man." 

Cole looked at the huge centaur who filled the cottage door. He had a very commanding presence. Nafiri and Seyton were hurrying to do his bidding. He stepped forward intent on asking this centaur a few questions. D'alene held up a hand and waved him off. 

"Your questions can wait until we are away from here man. I think it would be best if you … if you were to sit on my back when we go. I'm sure you are still weak human. " 

It was clear that the idea was loathsome for the centaur, but Cole felt he had little choice. He had only been up for a few minutes, and he was already feeling weak. 

"I will agree to waiting with my questions, but not for long. I am here on an urgent matter. I would also like to say thank you. I believe you are the one who rescued me from the trolls. Oh, and my name is Cole okay? Enough with the man and human stuff, it's just Cole. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. chapter eight

Cole and D'alene exited Nafiri's cottage and faced each other in the clearing outside. The moon shone brightly on D'alene's face highlighting his grimace of anger and mistrust. Cole stared at the centaur trying to think of the right diplomatic words to say to smooth over the situation, but he was at a loss for words. He had never found himself facing an angry centaur in the middle of the night after being attacked by trolls and cared for by a nymph who had tried to seduce him with magic before. Gee, what would Miss Manners do? 

"Look D'alene I know that the thought of me riding on your back really bothers you. I know it's not dignified. Why don't we just walk slowly and rest when I have to. I'll do my best to keep up." Cole was trying hard to ease the tension. It was very apparent that he was not a welcome visitor. 

"No man, it is best if we get you to Council Glade as soon as possible. I will send the animals to wake the other members. We thought we had the night to think things over but Nafiri … well Nafiri's behavior has made that impossible." 

"Would you please call me Cole. You're making me feel like a … an enemy or oddity. And can I ask exactly why did you put me in bed with a nymph in the first place? I mean from what I've read they … well you know, their goal is to seduce men but you seem upset that she tried?" 

"First of all as far as we are concerned you are an enemy. There is no need for me to call you by your name. We will never be friends. Secondly, the nymphs in Galperin are excellent medical caregivers when someone is ill or hurt. I took you there because of her herbal knowledge. Nafiri is very skilled. It was unfortunate that she let her other nature get the better of her. It is for her sake that we don't want her to take you into her bed, not yours. You are a danger and don't belong in our world. Her fascination simply proves once again that your kind shouldn't be allowed in Galperin. Now Nafiri will have to be dealt with and punished. If it weren't for you she would not have been tempted. She has never seen a human before. I do not place all of the blame on her. Enough talk. You are to climb on my back so we can be off." 

Cole stood and looked at D'alene trying to find words to argue his case, but nothing came to him. Perhaps it would be best to do as the centaur asked and take the time it took to get to the Council Glade to think of what he was going to say. From what he had heard it sounded as if he were going to be put in front of a group of judges or a jury to decide his and Melinda's fate. Cole raised his hands in defeat and walked to D'alene's side. The centaur knelt down and Cole hoisted himself on D'alene's back. He had to admit that it felt wonderful to be sitting again. He was exhausted and shaky from having to stand on his weak legs. Cole's relief of being able to relax didn't last long however, soon he was gritting his teeth to keep from crying out as D'alene took off at a brisk gait jarring every muscle in Cole's body. 

"Will you at least tell me how long I've been here? Was I asleep long?" 

"In a few hours it will be a full day since you brought the child here to play." 

"You know about Mindy? Do you know that she is sick? I have to help her." 

"Enough man. Of course we know she's sick. She's supposed to be sick and you are too. No one enters Galperin and lives to return. It is our protection from invasion. You of course are the exception and that is one of the reasons your presence is such an urgent matter. No more questions." 

"But … you mean she's going to die? Why? How? What did she do? She's a little girl. You can't just let her die." 

D'alene refused to answer. He simply picked up his speed forcing Cole to hang on for dear life while cursing under his breath. He could feel the small stab wounds all over his body reopen and start to bleed again. He began to get light headed but the intense pain that came from every inch of his skin kept him from losing consciousness. 

Soon they were in a large clearing that was surrounded on three sides by a rock wall. The wall was about three feet high and a foot thick. Lanterns had been placed at regular interval along it and the clearing was brightly lit. In the middle of the semi circular wall was a large stone, and in front of the stone was another which stood directly in the center of the glade. It was here that D'alene took Cole. 

"Stand here man. We will begin when everyone is ready." 

Cole stood on wobbly legs and clutched the rock to steady himself. He looked around at was astonished by what he saw. Everywhere he looked was a different type of creature. Some had wings and beaks, some feathers, scales, or fur, some were an odd combination of all of them. The words satyr, harpy, phoenix, and gargoyle entered his mind. He thought he could identify some of them, but most were a mystery, all of them were something out of a Melinda's book or from ancient mythology. Others gathered in the glade were human like, but subtly different. Dwarfs, elves, druids, a huge giant, and even the tiny fairies were here to watch the man have his trial. The last section held the animals who were excitedly talking among themselves. Behind the large stone at the center of the wall stood the council members who were there to decide his and Melinda's fate. The members of the council included a unicorn, a lion, a druid, the fairy king, a fawn, and a creature that Cole thought was a satyr. D'alene walked around the edge of the wall and took his place in the center of the semi circle with the other council members and faced Cole. Then he held up his hands for quiet. 

"Now then, The Honorable Council of Galperin has gathered to discuss the matter of this human who managed to invade our country yesterday morn and somehow reenter last night. For an unknown reason the guardian flower has failed to make him ill and he has returned seeking help for the child that he brought with him when he first came. Since being here he has been the source of much trouble. He managed to be captured and almost killed by the trolls … " 

A grumble went up at this revelation but D'alene again held up his hand for quiet. "Please, we will discuss why he wasn't left to their disposal in a moment, let me finish with the facts. He was captured and almost killed by the trolls who stole his magic. We have since been lucky enough to find his bottle of powers and to avert the war with the trolls that surely would have followed. I then took him to Nafiri for care. She has unfortunately tried to seduce him and has shamed herself by not doing her duty. That is another matter we will have deal with later. I was forced to remove the human from her cottage and decided it would be best to simply bring him here and have this meeting. At this time I will open the floor for questions from the council." 

"Wait a minute. Don't I get to say anything? I have a few questions of my own, namely what the hell is that flower and how long will it be before it kills Melinda?" Cole's voice had risen in frustration and anger and all of the members of the council scowled at him with disapproval. D'alene glared and snapped at him. 

"You are to hold your tongue until it is time. We are a fair people but things must be done in order. You shall have your turn to speak. Right now it is the Councils turn." 

"I have a question." Said a hooded figure whom Cole thought was a druid. "What was your original purpose here in Galperin?" 

"I brought my niece here for her birthday. See she loves this story I have been reading to her about a land called Narnia and your world is just like that one. Well at least I thought it was. I brought her here to play as a surprise. It was purely innocent, I swear. I wanted to make Melinda happy. We simply came, she played with the animals and fairies, and we went home. We didn't hurt anyone. We never tried. I have no intention of bringing her back here and I never did. She's only a little girl. Mindy could never hurt anything. She wouldn't, ever. Please, she just turned four. She's only a baby." 

Cole knew his voice was strained, and he heard the desperate pleading tone he was taking but he didn't care. He would beg these creature or do what ever they wished if only they would save Melinda. The thought of his little princess being deathly ill and lying in bed suffering was almost too much to take. 

The expressions on the faces of the council members remained stern and impassive, Cole felt that his plea for mercy had fallen on deaf ears. 

"You are very troubling to us man. If you were purely human like the child you would have become ill as well and we wouldn't have this problem. What type of being are you? Our flower has never failed us before." 

"I admit that I'm very different, in fact I may be the only person like me that exists." Cole paused here. He knew that once these creatures found out he was a demon he would lose any sympathy he had gained. "I am only half human … my other half is … demon." 

A cry of fear went through the crowd and the council members looked at Cole in shock. The oracle had predicted long ago that one day a demon would enter Galperin and destroy their world. Could this man be the one? The oracle had said nothing of the creature being half-human. Was the presence of the child simply a ploy to get them to let their guard down? 

"A demon! You are a demon? Why did you not relay that information to me?" D'alene glared at Cole clearly agitated and demanded an answer in a menacing voice. 

"I didn't have a chance. Look, you didn't want to talk to me D'alene, and you wouldn't answer my questions." Cole was getting angry and knew he had to keep his cool. Things were not going well and if he weren't careful he would lose his chance to save Melinda. "I'm only half demon. I gave up my evil nature. I'm completely good now, and I fight for the side of good. My wife is one of three special witches who help protect earth from evil. Melinda's mother is her sister. She is also one of the Charmed Ones. They are very important. Please, you have to listen and believe me. They are vital to my world. Without them evil would take hold and destroy the earth. Melinda is a charmed too. She is just a little girl now but her destiny will be to protect earth they way her mother and aunts do. To lose Melinda would be like sentencing the earth to destruction." 

D'alene turned and spoke to the other council members. A mixture of emotions crossed their faces as they had a heated discussion. Finally they all nodded their heads in agreement and D'alene faced Cole again. 

"It has been decided that you shall be held here until we can consult the oracle again. Your demon heritage changes everything. We need to find out if you are a friend or an enemy. You may have a purpose here in Galperin, and it is possible one of the Charmed Ones has a role to play in our history." 

"Look, I understand your concern about your history, but what about Melinda? How long will she stay alive? I have to get home! She needs help first!" 

The druid looked at Cole clearly angered. "Man you are belligerent and are trying my patience. The child has two days yet to live. That is plenty of time for us to deal with this matter. You will be taken to a secure cave to be held and guarded until we return." 

"But …" 

"Enough! That is our decision. Do not infuriate me further. If I had my way you would be returned to the trolls. Be thankful that D'alene has convinced us that we must investigate your story of the three witches. You two, bear and satyr, take him away and be sure he remains in the cavern." 

Cole was heartsick with the way things had gone. Melinda only had 48 hours until she died and they were about to go and waste precious time. He had to get home. He had to save her. 

"Please wait. You have to listen. Please!" Cole let go of the large stone he had been gripping for support and his knees buckled. He grabbed for the rock but was unable to catch himself before he fell to the ground. A cry of pain escaped him as his body screamed in agony at the sharp contact. 

"Silence man! Take him away." demanded the druid. 

"Oh Father! You can't take him to a cold damp cave. It's inhumane! Look at him." 

Cole raised his head to see another beautiful nymph hurrying towards him. She knelt by his side and tried to help him stand. Cole pushed her away not wanting a repeat of the scene he had had with Nafiri earlier. 

"Tia! Get away from that demon at once! You are to leave him be. It is not your concern what becomes of him." 

"But father, he is severely wounded. Have we stooped to the level of the trolls? We must offer him medical care and rest. It is required of us as decent folk. Have all of you lost your sense of what is right? This man has done nothing against us. What if his story is true? We must be civilized. Please father, you have his powers. Let me care for him in our home. You can send as many guards as you like." 

The druid scowled at the nymph Tia but he was really scowling at himself because he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her plea. He found it so hard to deny her anything since her mother had been captured and killed by the trolls last year. She looked so much like her mother it caused him great heartache to see her unhappy. He was supposed to be a strong and levelheaded member of the council, but his daughter could wrap him around her little finger. Never the less, he had to try and change her mind. 

"Tia, he could still be a danger. Look at his size. I simply can't have you near him." 

"Daddy please. He is hurt. His wounds are bleeding again. " 

"Look, I can make this easier on everyone. I have no desire to be cared for by another nymph." Cole remembered how Nafiri had tempted him all to well and he wanted to avoid this nymph at all costs. What had the druid called her? Tia? Just her name filled him with dread though he didn't know why. All he wanted was for these creatures to go and do what they had to do so he could get home to Melinda with a cure for the flower's poison. 

"Human I can assure you that my daughter would NEVER do anything like Nafiri. I find it insulting that you would even suggest such a thing. She simply wants to care for you like she would any injured creature." 

"Please daddy. It's the right thing to do. D'alene you know it is too." 

The druid shook his head but gave Tia a resigned look. "Very well my dear, Seyton you are to carry the human back to my cottage. Bear and satyr would you please go with them to make sure no harm comes to my daughter. Human if you so much as touch one hair on her head you shall be thrown back to the trolls. You should consider yourself very lucky that my daughter has such a loving and generous heart." 

Cole allowed himself to be helped to his feet and climbed upon Seyton's back. It killed him that they were wasting time when all he wanted to do was get home to Melinda. Poor Phoebe must be frantic too. He longed to hold her in his arms and let her know he was okay. God how he missed his family. Would Leo have returned by now with answers about Melinda's illness? Would the Elders allow him to heal her after talking to him? Perhaps if they knew the cause they were able to make an antidote although Cole didn't have much hope of that. D'alene had said that no one had ever visited Galperin and lived to return. Their guardian flower must be very powerful and resistant to magic. 

As they left the clearing Cole spied Nafiri at the back of the crowd. The look she gave him sent a shiver of fear up his spine. It was glaringly apparent that she was no longer interested in getting him into her bed, she now looked as if she would gleefully claw his eyes out and feed him piece by piece to the trolls.   


When they arrived at the cottage Cole slid from Seyton's back and followed Tia inside. He sat on the edge of one of the beds while she collected herbs and oils and ground them up in a mortar and pestle. When she had finished making the liniment she turned to Cole with a reassuring smile on her face. 

"You need to remove your clothing man." 

"Not a chance nymph." 

Tia looked hurt by his words and the satyr grumbled his disapproval of Cole. 

"Man the only way to ease your pain and to hold off the infection is for this liniment to be applied to your skin. It is not possible when you are wearing clothes! I understand your mistrust but I assure you that I am nothing like Nafiri. I am honorable. I am also only half nymph so I wouldn't be able to tempt you even if I wanted to. It is true that my mother was a nymph, and had magic of that sort, but my father is a druid. He was a high priest until his marriage to my mother, and he passed his high values on to me. Now please remove your clothing so the liniment can be applied. You can tend to yourself except for the areas you can't reach. I will only touch your back and I assure you that my intentions are pure. 

Cole looked at the young girl weighing her words. She did seem trustworthy and the two guards were watching them. He decided it was okay to follow her instructions. His body was on fire with pain and he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open. 

"Very well, but could you at least give me some privacy here." 

Tia smiled and quickly went out the door of the cottage. When she was gone Cole stripped to his underwear wincing as his clothing pulled at the dried blood around his wounds. He then rubbed the soothing liniment on his skin. The wounds instantly felt better and he was suddenly grateful that this young nymph had been able to persuade her father and the council to allow her to help him. When he was done he climbed into the bed to wait for her return. There were only a few places on his back and shoulders where the trolls had stabbed him but they now throbbed with intense pain since the rest of his wounds had been blissfully numbed. 

Tia returned and covered his back and shoulders with the ointment, then she held up a bottle of potion. Cole immediately held up his hands and shook his head. 

"Oh no, no way. I'm not drinking that." 

"It is to ward off infection. How will you save the child if your body is overcome with sickness? I admit it will make you sleepy, but that is because your body needs rest and medicine to heal. I wish you would trust me. I only want to tend you, I have no other motive." 

Cole relented and swallowed two spoonfuls of the potion. He was suspicious, but he knew Tia was right. He felt like hell and he would do Mindy no good if he became too sick to move. If he could just close his eyes and rest for awhile he might feel better. He felt Tia place a cool cloth on his forehead and allowed himself to relax. Soon he was asleep and dreaming of Phoebe and the family he so desperately wanted to return to. He whispered Phoebe's name as he dreamed. Tia smiled and told him, "Soon man. You will be with your love soon. I have faith in my father's goodness and in yours."   
  
  



	9. chapter nine

LOL Rose. Yes, I do in fact think I can control Tia. You see there is a code of honor between fan fic writers. We may roam about commiting all sorts of acts of evil in our own stories but if we are made a character in another then we are as much at the mercy of the writer as poor Cole is. She will behave or she will never see Cole again. Besides, I need her wickedness to keep Nafiri in line. You see Nafiri thinks Tia is sooo sweet. Silly nymph. 

To my other readers, thank you all so for much for the wonderful reviews. My love for Narnia started this story and I'm so happy that I'm sparking your own memories for that wonderful place.   
~~~~~~~~~~   
A Mother's Anguish chapter nine 

Leo's heart sank as listened to the sound of Piper's angry footsteps moving down the upstairs hall and hurrying down the stairs. The rest of the manor was eerily silent and her footfalls echoed through the stillness "And the hell with you too Leo if you won't help me." She had told him before she stormed off. He knew her anger was caused by frustration and fear but her words had still hurt. He wearily shook his head and pushed himself off the bed. He didn't want to give up. God knew he couldn't stand to lose his daughter. Piper acted as if he could. Did she truly believe he would sit passively by if he thought there was something to be done? He wasn't going to simply give up, but at the moment he was at a loss for a way to save Melinda and Phoebe. The Elders had refused to help and Leo had to admit he understood why. He despised their reason, but he understood. The covenant between the worlds simply couldn't be broken. On the other hand they were talking about the life of his only child. She was pure and innocent and would do no one any harm. What could it hurt to at least speak to the leaders of Galperin? 

And then there was the matter of Cole. Leo shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. Had Cole found any answers to save Melinda and Phoebe or was he hurt or dying too? Leo prayed that Phoebe's dreams and feelings about Cole being in danger were wrong, but he didn't hold out much hope. He knew his sister-in-law well enough to know that her visions almost always proved correct. Leo had done some thinking while the Elders had kept him waiting and he deeply regretted the fact the he had sent Cole back to Galperin in anger without thinking about it. 

Cole was like a brother to him and Leo knew how much he loved Mindy. This wasn't the time for blame and hostility. The truth was Leo probably would have let Cole convince him in the end that a trip to Galperin would have been safe. Leo knew damn well that none of them could deny Melinda something that would make her happy. If he looked inside himself Leo knew that he harbored some jealousy at the amount of time Cole got to spend with Melinda while he himself had to be away from his family because of his work. It was that jealousy combined with the fear of Mindy's condition that had made him blow up. He had let his anger cloud his judgement. Leo hadn't given one bit of consideration to Cole's safety. He would blame himself for whatever happened to the other man. 

"Well standing here worrying sure as hell won't do any good." Leo left the room and headed down the hall to Phoebe and Cole's room. He needed to see his daughter. He had to hold his baby and be sure that she knew her daddy was there. Peeking in the room he saw Paige sitting in a chair by the bed. On the bed under a mound of quilts were Phoebe and Melinda. Phoebe had the little girl snuggled protectively in her arms. They both had a sheen of sweat on their foreheads from their high fevers and Leo could see the sinister dark lines snaking their way up Phoebe's arms. Both Phoebe and Melinda seemed to be asleep, but he knew that Melinda was actually unconscious and the fact tore him up inside. 

"Hey, you're back." Paige whispered. "Have you seen Piper?" 

Leo nodded. 

"I guess you can see for yourself that Phoebe found the flower that made Mindy sick. I think all we did while you were gone was to make matters worse. There is nothing in the Book of Shadows to help them Leo. Did you find out anything from the Elders? Please tell me you did." 

Leo didn't answer Paige. First he went to the bed and sat close to Melinda. He reached out his hand and smoothed the hair from her forehead. Tears filled his eyes as he leaned over and kissed her. She was so hot, so unbelievably hot. His baby was dying. His precious little girl was going to be dead in just two days unless they found someone who would help them. How were they supposed to live with that? Piper had asked him how they were supposed to fit a lifetime of love into 48 hours, and Leo knew it couldn't be done. 

"Hi baby. Daddy's here. How's my sweet girl? You have to be strong Mindy. You have to be strong for daddy. We all love you so much. You have to listen to me Melinda, it's daddy and you have to be strong." 

The raw pain and fear that was clearly evident on Leo's face answered Paige's question about a cure beyond a doubt. There wasn't one. He wouldn't look so hurt and afraid if he had come home with some answers. They would have to fight this thing on their own. The Elders had apparently deserted them once again. 

"What did they say Leo? Do I even want to hear it?" 

"Well I didn't find out anything helpful, and no you probably don't want to hear about it. I was basically told that I'm not allowed to save her, them. The flower Phoebe found is the only means of protection Galperin has. It is a land full of peaceful creatures who are otherwise defenseless. The flower is poisonous and anyone who visits there is given the flower to ensure they will never return. There is no antidote or potion. I can't even find the place without the Elder's help. We can't scry for it because it's not on any of our maps. I'm afraid my hands are tied. There is a Covenant of the Worlds and it must be abided by." 

Paige looked at Leo in shock and then in angry disbelief. "So what? You're going to listen to them? Why the hell does that place need protection from Mindy or even Phoebe for that matter? That's crazy. No, that's more than crazy, it's incredibly stupid and … and it's ridiculous not to mention barbaric. She's a little girl and they want her to die? What the hell kind of creatures live there? If they are so uncivilized that they would kill a child, then they have no right to a covenant! The Elders can't honestly believe that an exception shouldn't be made here." 

Paige's voice had risen as she spoke, waking Phoebe. Phoebe moaned fretfully and rolled onto her back. Paige cringed and bit her lip when she looked at her sister. Clearly visible on Phoebe's neck and chest were the telltale dark squiggle marks that must have appeared only moments ago. It obviously meant Phoebe was getting worse. Phoebe struggled to open her eyes. When she was finally able to she saw the look of distress on Paige's face. Phoebe looked at her questioningly for a moment but then her eyes slid shut again. The effort to keep them open was simply too much. As she closed them Phoebe's entire body began to tremble as chills overtook her signaling another rise in her temperature. 

"So … cold … " The words came out as a raspy whisper, then her teeth began to chatter uncontrollably. 

"Phoebe!" Leo reached for her and winced at the heat of her skin. He pulled his hands away and instinctively held them over his shaking sister-in-law, forgetting for an instant that his hands were useless. Leo sat there on the bed with them hovering in the air before he realized what was happening. Gritting his teeth he groaned in frustration and turned to Paige clearly shaken. He felt so incredibly helpless. As long as he had known this woman whom he had grown to love he had been able to heal her, now his hands were useless and it filled him with rage. In the end he brought them down in silent show of surrender and simply tucked the quilt tightly around her shivering body. It was all he could do. 

Paige cried out in frustration and balled up her fists. She turned on Leo with fury in her eyes. "Do something damn it! You're her whitelighter. Do something. You're supposed to protect her. Do the Elders really want one of their precious Charmed Ones to die because of a Goddamn flower! It was a mistake! You have to make them see that. You have to get them to talk to the Galperin leaders." 

Leo rose from the bed and turned on Paige with equal fury. 

"What do you think Paige? Do you think I like this? Don't you think I would do it if I could? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! Isn't it obvious? I'm useless. I … AM … USELESS!" Suddenly Leo was screaming at the ceiling instead of Paige. Calling to the Elders in an agonized plea. "YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" Tears of misery and frustration ran down his cheeks. He went to the dresser and swept the bottles of perfume and make-up on to the floor in a fit of rage. Whirling he pounded the wall with his balled up fists. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS! DO … YOU … HEAR … ME?" Each word was accentuated by a strike against the wall. "YOU HAVE TO LET ME HEAL THEM!" 

Piper had come racing up the stairs when she had heard Leo's angry screams. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom watching in shock as her husband sent the bottles on the dresser flying through the air and then turned and slammed his fists repeatedly against the wall. Piper had never seen Leo react like this. Even his rage the night before had been a steely almost eerily silent one. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around him but Leo threw her off and spun to face her. 

"No Piper. I want them to hear me. I want them to see that I'm mad as hell. I try to listen to their damn rules and regulations. Lord knows I try, but not this time. Not when Melinda, Phoebe, and probably Cole are dying. That's half of our family, half of my life, half of my heart. If they won't listen I'll make them listen. I'll show them that they have to help us. I'm done doing what's right. We've done enough for the Elders, it's time they do something for us." 

That said, Leo picked up the blanket that was folded over the rocking chair and laid it on the bed. Then he scooped his daughter up in his arms and placed her upon it so he could wrap her tightly in its warm folds. Picking Melinda up he strode over to Piper with a steely look of determination in his eyes. 

"I'll make them listen Piper. I'll make them take a good look at Melinda. Then they'll see. They'll see she is just a harmless little girl. I'll make them see this is a mistake. Let them look into the eyes of an innocent child and tell her the reason she has to die. If they can do that, then I think I'm working for the wrong side. I love you Piper. We'll be back and when we are everything will be okay. They can't turn us down if they see her right? They just can't." 

Leo kissed Piper quickly and orbed out of the room with Melinda held tightly in his arms, leaving Piper and Paige standing there in shock. Leo's eyes had been wild. He had almost looked demented. This was pushing all of them to the brink of sanity. Piper stared mutely around her and then backed into a chair by the side of the bed. She put her head in her hands and silently waited for the room to stop spinning. Phoebe quietly called out for Cole and tossed her head back and forth on the pillow making Paige wonder what images were filling her fever induced dreams. She sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back against the headboard placing one hand on Piper's quivering shoulder and one on Phoebe's burning forehead. Paige wished she could say a prayer for them all but who exactly would she pray to? It appeared that the forces of good had already turned their backs. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Leo arrived 'up there' with Melinda clutched tightly in his arms. He looked deranged and the other whitelighters immediately began whispering and clicking among themselves. They backed away from the crazy whitelighter who dare to break the rules and bring a human to the place of the Elders. Leo stormed down the sacred corridors ignoring the commotion he was causing. A few of his coworkers called out to him, trying to get him to stop and explain himself but he ignored them too. He had only one reason for being here, and it wasn't to answer questions or do as he was told. 

The heat that radiated through the blanket Melinda was wrapped in terrified Leo and made him walk even faster. They were going to listen damn it. Leo didn't care if it broke every rule the Elders had ever written. Hell, he didn't care if they clipped his wings as long as they allowed Melinda and Phoebe to be saved first. He came to a huge set of doors and kicked soundly announcing his arrival. 

He could hear the sudden angry and astonished clicking voices that rose from the other side. The Elders were surely wondering who had the nerve to interrupt them so rudely. The door was yanked open by a whitelighter who served as a personal assistant to the Elders when they were conducting their business meetings. His eyes grew incredibly wide as he looked at Leo who held Melinda in his arms. 

"Leo! What are you doing?" the whitelighter hissed quietly. "You can't bring a child here. Go away before they see you." 

"I can and did bring her here. She's my daughter and she's sick. Get out of my way. They are going to help her." 

"Leo, please. Think about this. You have to talk rationally to the Elders. Take the child home and return alone before they see you and become angry." 

"You don't seem to understand Charles. I'm the one who's angry. No forget that, I'm furious, get the hell out of my way!" 

Leo pushed past the astonished whitelighter and walked directly to the large table where the Elders were having their meeting. He laid Melinda down and pulled the blanket aside so they could see her. Her tiny body lay unmoving as the Elders looked from Melinda to Leo then back to the little girl again in confusion. 

"Wyatt what is the meaning of this. Why have you brought your daughter here? You know that this is strictly forbidden. We have told you of our decision in this matter." 

"This matter? This MATTER! She isn't a matter! She's my daughter. A living, breathing little girl, not some thing or issue! I brought her here so you can see what the Galperin flower is doing to her. Take a look. Do you like what you see? Let me point a few things out. Her skin is white as a sheet, except of course for the hideous black lines and her body temperature is about 105. Soon it will make her have convulsions or maybe cause some brain damage. Let see what else, her little body shakes sometimes because it gets hard for her to breath and the only time she speaks is when she cries out for her mommy and daddy because she is cold, and scared, and alone, and she … she's just a baby. She's my baby and you can't let her die. Please." Leo's voice had softened, his rage becoming a plea for help. 

He had picked Mindy up and was cradling her against his chest as tears streamed down his face, then Leo held her out like an offering before them. Her little arms hung lifelessly down like a rag dolls and her tiny feet just barely peeped out from under the hem of her flannel nightgown. Leo's whole body was shaking in an effort to control himself. His heart was breaking. 

"Please. Look at her, feel how terribly hot she is. She can't live much longer like this. This is wrong. Please, this is so wrong. Oh God you can't let my baby die. Please don't let my baby die. Take me, take my wings, take anything you want, but save my daughter. Please save my daughter. Please … I'll do anything." 

Leo was begging them with his whole heart and soul as he sank to his knees before them with Melinda held tightly against his chest. He let out an anguished moan as he rocked her and buried his face in her hair while he cried. The pain in his heart was immense. He surely couldn't survive if Melinda died. The Elders had to see that. 

"If the Galperin creatures need a sacrifice because we committed a crime, take me. I'll leave my family. I'll leave my whole life behind and never see any of them again if you will only let her live! Do whatever you want to me, but let her live." 

"Wyatt we explained all this." snapped one of the Elders. He was finding this emotional display very unsettling. They had to follow the rules of right and wrong. It was that simple, there could be no deviations, no exceptions. 

"I don't want an explanation I want help! You can change this. I know you can. Let me talk to the creatures of Galperin." 

"We can't allow that." 

"Damn it! You mean you won't allow it." Leo stared at them. An expression of shocked rage replaced the pleading look in his eyes. How could they be so cold and indifferent? 

"Take your daughter home Leo. She doesn't belong up here. Take her home to her family." 

"You mean take her home to die. I'll take her home you heartless bastards and her blood will be on your hands. You can forget that you ever had me to work for you. You are as evil and cruel as the other side. I won't fight for you anymore. Do you hear me? I'm done. Oh and one more thing. Did you know that Phoebe is sick? She found the flower that made Mindy ill. My little sister is going to die too because you won't help us. Another of your highly valued Charmed Ones will be put in the ground because you refuse to do what's right. Do you really think Piper and Paige will be willing to continue committing their life to doing good deeds for you after you allow Phoebe and Melinda to die? Piper barely survived losing Prue. She will NEVER forgive you for killing her sister and her child. Think about what you are throwing away because of your actions." 

"That's enough Wyatt. Do not dare to threaten us!" 

"Don't ever call me again because I won't come." 

"You'll lose your magic." 

"Don't you get it? Take it. I've already lost it if you won't let me heal Mindy and Phoebe." 

Leo looked at them all in disgust and then kissed Melinda softly on the forehead. "We're going home sweetheart, daddy's taking you home." 

Leo turned away from the Elders and quietly orbed out without ever looking back. The Elders scowled but did nothing. They would let things play out. It was all they could do really. They had to abide by the Covenant of the Worlds, and they could understand Leo's feelings. They wouldn't do anything hasty. Besides, they knew Cole was in Galperin fighting to change the course of events. Perhaps all could still be saved. Until things were decided one way or another it was best if they didn't clip Wyatt's wings.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

I want to say a special thanks to all of my readers who managed to leave reviews while the site was screwed up and to those who went to the trouble of writing such sweet emails. I hope you continue to enjoy this story as much as I am ejoying writing it. Thank you :) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A Mother's Anguish chapter Ten by Jolynn   


Cole awoke to the feeling of Tia gently shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes and was surprised to see bright sunlight streaming in through the cottage window. He sat up with a groan, fighting off the last visages of sleep. Cole rubbed his eyes and ran his tongue around the inside of his mouth. It was bone dry and felt like it was stuffed with cotton. His muscles ached, but he was in surprisingly little pain. The liniment Tia had given him had apparently worked its magic. He turned to the young girl and gave her a little smile. He was a bit ashamed of himself for the doubts he had harbored about her intentions the night before. She had cared for him and that was all. 

"Good morning man. How are you feeling?" 

"Better. Much better actually. I need to apologize and to say thank you." His voice was raspy and he began to cough on the last words. 

"Oh dear man. Forgive me. You must be very thirsty and hungry. I should have known." 

Tia went to an earthen pitcher and poured a large mug of water for Cole. He grasped it in both hands and drank it down greedily in huge gulps, relishing in the feeling of the cold liquid on his parched throat. Cole held out the cup for her to refill it, but Tia took it from him and shook her head. 

"No man, I think it's best if we fill your stomach with something other than water. I have bread in the pantry and cheese in the cold larder. I will fetch it in a moment. My father has sent word that you are to be brought before the Oracle in an hour's time. We need to get you fed and dressed before you are taken there. I will see to your meal while you dress." 

Tia went and gathered his clothes from where they lay over a chair. To Cole astonishment they appeared almost new. 

"How …" 

"Quick needlework and a touch of magic. " She said as she gave him a little smile. "Now get dressed while I run to the cold larder for the cheese." 

Cole did as he was told and smiled as he contemplated his rescuer. For a little thing she certainly knew how to take charge. He stretched his muscles as he dressed and again was surprised at how good he felt. Some of the spear wounds were actually healed over, and it was clear that the rest wouldn't open anymore. Tia certainly had worked magic, with his clothes and his body. He felt an enormous amount of gratitude towards the young nymph. She had stood up to the council and made them allow her to bring him here. If it weren't for her Cole was certain he would be lying in agony in a cold damp cave. Surely he could talk some sense to the Oracle concerning the demon prophecy now that he wasn't so weak. Tia soon returned with his breakfast and kept up a lively chatter while he ate. Halfway through the meal she surprised him by asking his name. 

"You know, you're the only one here in Galperin who even cares what my name is, the only one who doesn't seem to see me as some type of beast. My name is Cole. You're Tia right?" 

"Yes, that is correct. Cole is a nice name, much better than calling you man, and I do believe you when you say you aren't a beast. You said you came here so the little girl could see Galperin and play with the fairies. Tell me about her. All the creatures who saw her said she was the sweetest little thing. They really hated to give her the guardian flower but they had no choice. It is law. Is she your daughter? And who is Phoebe?" 

A smile lit up Cole's face as he thought of the woman he loved with all his heart and his little princess. All too soon that smile faded when he remembered how little time Mindy had left. He could understand the creatures here wanting protection from invasion, but from Melinda? Damn his demon half that still gave him an aura of being evil. Perhaps they would have gone against the law and let Melinda leave safe and sound if it weren't for him. 

"Phoebe is my wife. She a wonderful woman. She loved me and had faith in me when I was still evil. We've been through so much together. It was her love that changed me and made me whole again. Unfortunately we don't have any children of our own right now. It's the whole me being half demon thing that's the problem. It still scares Phoebe a little. Melinda is the little girl, my princess. She's my niece, a really wonderful kid. If the council met her they would never let her die. She's so innocent, just a baby really. I love her so much." 

"I wanted to do something-extra special for her birthday so I came up with the idea to bring her here after I found this place when I was shimmering. I knew instantly that Melinda would love it. You should have seen her eyes light up when we got here. I swear that was my only reason for bringing her here, just for a quick birthday visit. She loves the land of Narnia in her storybook and I knew she would love Galperin. Your world is magical and very different from ours. I only wanted her to see it and meet the creatures who live here. Now she is dying because of my stupidity. Tia, is there really no cure for the flower? Isn't there something? Please tell me. All I want to do is to take it home so Melinda will get well. We will never come back. I swear, never. Please help me." 

"Cole I wish I could. Yes there is a potion that will stop the flower's poison but it has never been used. The sorcerer created it when he created the flower but no one has ever touched it. The antidote is as sacred to our world as the flower is. No one would dare use it. It is hidden away somewhere. I do not know the location. I also don't have your bottle of powers so you couldn't go home even if I was able to get the cure. You will have to see the Oracle and hope for the best. I'm sorry, I wish I could do more. Please remember that I am also honor bound to do as my father wishes. It is one thing to argue and ask things of him, but quite another to deceive him. I could not do that. He has faith in me." 

A wide range of emotions had run through Cole as he had listened to Tia. He was elated that there was a cure. At least there was one. Cole knew for sure that he was going to get his hands on it one way or another. The situation was not entirely hopeless. He had also experienced disappointment when she reminded him of his own lack of powers. He had momentarily forgotten that he had to deal with that problem too. Her refusal to help him made him frustrated and angry even though he had no right to be mad at Tia. He felt like he was getting nowhere and time was running out. Lastly he felt a bit of guilt. Cole had asked this honorable girl to go against her father's wishes. He really couldn't except her to do that. She was doing all she could to help him and he should be grateful. 

"I understand Tia. I'm sorry. I had no right to ask you to defy your father and the council. You have already done so much to help me…" 

His last words were cut of by a light knock on the door. Tia's father, the druid, entered the cottage and immediately looked his daughter over. After a moment of keen appraisal he was satisfied that Cole had done nothing to harm her while he had been in her care. Then he turned to Cole and looked him over with a sour expression on his face. 

"I see my daughter has tended you well. Consider yourself very lucky. I would have left you in the cave. I am not convinced in the least bit that you are not a danger to our world. While you rested we met with the Oracle to see if she could tell us what to do with you. The fact that you are a demon is very disturbing to her and she has a need to see you herself to get an accurate reading on your intentions and what you may mean to Galperin. We have to bring you before her. This mess just seems to get more and more complicated. Come man. It is time to go." 

"I'm only half demon okay? And I'm NOT evil anymore." 

Before they left, Cole quickly reached for Tia's hand much to her father's dismay. The druid was about to snatch her from Cole's grasp when her angry words stopped him in his tracks. 

"Daddy! He means me no harm. Stop it." 

Cole ignored her father and maintained his hold. "Tia I simply wanted to let you know how grateful I am for all you have done. Thank you." 

Cole looked into her eyes and squeezed her hand. 

"I mean it. Thank you." 

"You are very welcome Cole. I'm glad I could help. I have faith in your goodness." 

Her father immediately huffed at this declaration but Tia quickly turned to him. 

"And I have faith in yours daddy. I know you will do what is right by this man. Please look out for him. He is alone in a strange world and is terribly worried about the little girl. He also has a wife whom he loves as much as you loved momma. I know you are a compassionate man daddy." 

She raised up on her tiptoes and kissed her father's cheek. He huffed at her again but wrapped her in a quick hug. 

"I will do my best child."   
  


Cole and Tia's father walked through the woods in silence each lost in their own thoughts. The druid knew that his daughter was a good judge of character and if she sensed good in this man, than it had to be in there somewhere. What was to be done about the demon part of him though? 

Cole's head was filled with thoughts of how on earth he was going to present himself and say "Hey I'm a nice guy." when evil was still part of his essence. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to try and befriend Tia's father while he had the chance. If this druid had raised a daughter as sweet and good as the nymph he couldn't be that bad. 

"I want you to know that what I said at the Council Glade was the truth. I brought Melinda here for a birthday surprise and that's all. We meant no harm." 

The druid snapped his head up to glare at Cole. "It matters not. You came and our law says she must now die to ensue she never returns." 

'Okay, so Tia had obviously gotten the sweet gene from her mother!' Cole thought to himself as he took a breath and counted to ten before trying again. 

"I admit we shouldn't have come. I had no right. This is your world and you have the right to protect it by any means you see fit. All I was saying was that Melinda is the innocent one here. I made the mistake. I committed the crime; I'm the one causing all the trouble, so it only makes sense that I am the one who should be sacrificed. If someone has to hang, hang me. I know how much you love Tia. Think about how much Melinda's mother and father love her. We will all be devastated if she dies, and she will mean so much to our earth when she get older. She is special and wonderful and … and I love her so much." 

The druid's face softened a bit. "Man, I understand how deep a parent's love goes. My heart would shatter if something happen to Tia, but it simply is not in my power to give you the antidote. It can't be done. It is law. It is a law that can not be broken without unanimous consensus of the Galperian Council. Make your plea to the Oracle. The child still has time. Do not give up hope. In the meantime I'm sure my daughter is running all over Galperin pleading your cause. You have found a champion in her. You are lucky. Enough talk, here we are." 

The other council members were assembled outside the mouth of a cave. This time there were no spectators for his trial, and for that Cole was grateful. D'alene looked him over then motioned for Cole to follow him. They proceeded into the cave and the rest of the council members fell into rank behind them. 

There were torches lighting their way and Cole could smell the cloying scent of incense. Deeper and deeper they went, following the twists and turns until they came to a large cavern. In the center of the cavern sitting in a chair on a large dais was a woman shrouded in veils and wearing a velvet mantle. Before her was a table which held candles, herbs, and various bowls. In front of the table was a small stool. Cole was motioned to the stool and he sat upon it. His knees stuck because of its low height, and he felt incredibly foolish and insignificant. 

The Oracle's piercing black eyes peered at him through a slit in her veil. She rose from her chair and stepped off the dais. She began to circle him, waving her hands lightly about as if testing the air. Then she hummed a bit and lightly trailed her fingers across his head and shoulders as she continued to walk around him. Little bells on her shoes and around her ankles jingled as she walked. Going to the table she picked up a bundle of dried sage and ignited it with a candle. She the circled Cole again waving the burning herb about. Cole coughed and opened his mouth to speak but the Oracle held up her hand in a firm gesture of silence. She finally placed the sage in a metal bowl and took her seat. Bowing her head and pressing her fingers together in an almost prayer like stance, she sat motionless. 

Minute after minute went by and Cole's curiosity rose. As a longer time passed his anger began to rise as well. Didn't anyone here seem to grasp the concept that Melinda now had less than two days to live? He was again about to speak when the Oracle raised her head and again stared at him with her piercing jet black eyes. 

"You are not the demon who will destroy us." 

Cole felt relief but immediately thought that he would end up being the one if these creatures didn't hurry up and help him save Melinda. 

"That is not a nice thought man." 

Cole looked at her in shock. 

Don't look so surprised, I read minds as well as see the future. That is your wife's power is it not? Premonitions." 

"Yes that is my wife's power. If you have read my mind then you know that I am completely harmless, and that this was a terrible mistake. Please tell the council I mean no harm and give me the antidote potion." 

"I'm afraid it isn't that easy …Cole. You see the potion has never been used in all of Galperin's history. It is unheard of. Any one who trespasses must die to ensure our safety. There may be a way though. Perhaps a deal could be made. If you do something to ensure our protection in the future we may be willing to grant your request." 

"I already told you that you can be sure we will not jeopardize your safety in the future. We will never come back. Do you want to cast a forgetting spell on us for insurance?" 

"Cole you do not understand. You must save us from the prophecy, not from you. You are part demon and can roam the underground looking for our archenemy and seeking information. You will find and kill the one who will come to us in the future and destroy Galperin." 

Every fiber in Cole's being rebelled at the idea. He hadn't been in the Underworld in years. It would be extremely dangerous for him to go there but it didn't matter. He had to get the potion for Mindy." 

"Okay, I can do that, who is the demon?" 

"Ah … that is a problem. You see we have no idea. I can at times visualize him but I have no name, that is why we need the witches too. They must help you, these Charmed Ones, they must use their magic to find out who he is. They have a book do they not?" 

"Yes…" Cole didn't want to get Phoebe and her sisters involved. 

"Well they will help you track him and vanquish him." 

"It is too dangerous for them in the Underworld." 

"Do you or do you not want the cure for the child? Beside, I sense that our demon may not even be a demon yet. Our prophecy could take place in a year or a hundred years from now. He may still be vulnerable. I see him looking much like you, very human and not very powerful right now. Perhaps he can be killed even before he becomes taken over. That would be easier would it not? No trip to the Underworld." 

"If he is still human then he is an innocent. They … I … it would be evil to kill him." 

"If he lives, the child dies." 

"No, I … " 

"You should know one more thing when making your decision. Your wife is the witch called Phoebe is she not?" 

"Yes" Cole felt his heart stop in his chest. What else could they possibly ask of them? What was wrong? Why Phoebe?" 

"She found the flower that made the child ill. Your wife is dying too." 

Cole's blood turned to ice in his veins and his head started to spin. Oh God, not Phoebe too. Cole stared at the Oracle, his mouth open, his eyes full of pain and fear. Unless they were willing to commit a crime against an innocent both Melinda and Phoebe were going to die. Phoebe would never allow an innocent to be sacrificed in her name, but doing it for Melinda changed things. At least it did for him. He would kill this destroyer one way or another even if it cost him Phoebe's love. He had to save their lives. 

"I'll do it. Whatever you ask. I'll find the one who will destroy you whether he is a man or a demon. He will die before he can fulfill the prophecy." 

"Very good. You will have your powers returned to you immediately." 

The Oracle motioned for D'alene and he brought the bottle forth. Uncorking it he held it to Cole's lips. 

"Breathe deeply." 

Cole inhaled and felt a surge of energy roar through his veins as his powers once again filled his body. 

"Now you are to go home and bring Phoebe and the child back to us at once. Bring the child's mother too. She will go on your quest with you. Failure would mean as much to her as it does to you. You are both emotionally bound to succeed. 

"Why? No … Piper and Leo won't let me to bring Melinda back here. That's crazy. I will do what you ask, but they stay home. Besides, who would care for Phoebe and Mindy? Melinda will be frightened to be without her mother and her father." 

"The child will have your wife for comfort and Tia will be entrusted with their care. She did very well caring for you didn't she? I can assure you that she will do an equally fine job with them. She will also be allowed to give them a small amount of the potion in the event your quest takes longer than two days. The potion absolutely does not leave Galperin. Are you willing to take the chance that you will be done in only 48 hours? And to be honest, your wife and niece are our assurance that you will carry through with our request. Do not think badly of us. You are our only hope for salvation. 

"What about Melinda's father. Can he come to Galperin? He may try to stop Piper if he is not allowed to come." 

"The child's father is governed by the Covenant of the Worlds. He cannot be part of the quest." 

"But Leo … " 

"That is enough man. Do you agree to abide by our terms or not? If not then there is no deal. No deal, no antidote, the decision is yours." 

Cole was fuming inside. His mind was still reeling from being told that Phoebe was sick, and now he had to agree to bring her and Melinda to this God forsaken world if he had any hope for them to recover. At least he had faith in Tia. The problem was it wasn't Tia he feared. Cole was well aware that he had made enemies in Galperin. The trolls hated him, the Galperian creatures feared him, and Nafiri would probably slit Pheobe's throat in an instant. The whole problem of harming a man who could still be an innocent was something he couldn't even allow himself to dwell on right now. There would be time for that later. 

"Will you provide protection for my wife and niece? Will you swear that they won't be harmed by the trolls or Nafiri?" 

D'alene grumbled but Tia's father spoke up quickly. 

"Rest assured man that no harm will come to them while they are in our care. I lost my wife to the trolls. You will not lose yours to them too. You have my word." 

"Very well then, you have a deal. I will return as soon as I can. It may take a while to convince Melinda's father that it is in her best interest to bring her here without him." 

That said Cole shimmered out and headed back to the manor. He only wished he would never have to set foot in Galperin again.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. chapter eleven

  
Cole returned to the manor and immediately headed for the stairs. He took them two at a time in his haste to see Phoebe. His heart was pounding like crazy. He was still holding on to a tiny glimmer of hope that maybe Phoebe wasn't sick too. There had to be a chance that the Oracle was wrong. Oh please let her be wrong. 

Cole paused, hand on the doorframe; his breath frozen in his chest, he knew in his heart what he would see when he looked into the bedroom he shared with his wife. Cole took a deep breath in an effort to calm himself and went in. His eyes immediately confirmed what his heart had been dreading. Phoebe was lying motionless on the bed under a mound of quilts. Her face was flushed with fever and the arm that was flung out over the pillow was covered in the dreaded black marks. She looked so small and vulnerable. It was true. All of it was true. Phoebe was dying. Because of his stupidity the woman he loved more than life was near death. The pain of this realization hit Cole like a physical blow. 

Cole shifted his eyes and met Paige's black ones. They were almost as piercing as the Oracles had been. Did Paige blame him too? How could she not? Did it even matter? They could all blame him and damn him back to hell as long as they agreed to work with him to save Phoebe and Melinda. It was then that Cole realized that something wasn't right. Why was Piper asleep in a chair by Phoebe's bedside? Where was Mindy? Had she died? 

"Where's Mindy? What happened?" 

Piper awoke with a start when she heard Cole's choked agonized tone. She looked up and gave a sigh of relief when she saw him. 

"Thank goodness you're home safe. Phoebe had visions about you. She was sure you were hurt. Did you find anything out?" 

"Yeah, I found out a lot. We do have a way out of this mess, but it won't be easy. Where's Mindy and Leo? He was so angry with the both of us. Please don't tell me he took her away from you Piper. He has every right to hate me but none of this is your fault." 

"No Cole, Leo isn't mad anymore. He doesn't blame you. None of us do. He took Mindy to the Elders to try and talk some sense into them." 

"How can you not blame me Piper? Look at Phoebe. She's … She's…" 

Cole's words caught in his throat and he turned away from Piper and Paige as his shoulders began to shake. Piper went to him and put her arms around his waist, hugging him. Cole stiffened, but he didn't pull away. He needed her comfort after everything he had been through, but Cole felt like he had no right to any kind of consoling at all. Especially not in the arms of the mother whose child was deathly ill because of him. 

"Cole it's okay. Please don't." 

"Piper … I ... I don't know how you can forgive me. It means a lot. Thank you. Can I have some time alone with Phoebe? I need … I have to tell her … " 

"Of course Cole. We'll be downstairs. Leo should be home soon and then you can tell us what you found out. Who knows, maybe the Elders have decided to help us? There's a first time for everything right?" 

Piper moved her hands to Cole's shoulders and laid her cheek against his back. Squeezing his muscles, she felt the tension in them. Piper wished she had the words that would take away the pain and guilt from Cole's heart, but she knew that wasn't possible. He would carry it deep inside until both Phoebe and Melinda were well again no matter what any of them said. To see Phoebe like this had to be devastating. The best thing they could do right now was to leave them alone so he could try and make his peace with her. Before they left Paige laid her hand on his arm and moved down and in front of Cole so she was looking in his eyes. 

"Cole, I want you to know that I don't blame you. Phoebe doesn't either. She told me so. She was never angry with you after you left, only worried. Phoebe loves you okay? What you did for Melinda yesterday you did with the intention of giving her a magical birthday gift. I know how much you love that little girl. We all do. Please stop with the self-incrimination. It's not doing anyone any good. " 

"Thank you Paige, I just … thanks." 

Cole turned from them again as they went out the door. The moment Piper quietly closed it behind her Cole's shoulders slumped in a posture of defeat. His face became a mask of pain and a sob hitched in his chest as he went to the still figure on the bed. He knelt on the mattress and tentatively ran a hand down the side of Phoebe's head, just grazing her hair and cheek. He was afraid to touch her. What if she opened her eyes and they were full of accusations and anger? What if she did blame him? Oh God, he couldn't bear the thought of ever losing Phoebe. She was his life. He would be nothing without her. 

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. How could I have done this? I can't lose you. You're going to pull through this. Phoebe … " 

Cole's voice was a choked whisper as he bent down and kissed her. His tears fell onto her forehead and trickled into her hair as he murmured apologies and words of love. The heat of her fever burned his lips and he moaned in anguish as he gathered her into his arms. Phoebe's eye's fluttered open. She looked at him in confusion and blinked. She slowly brought a shaky hand up to Cole's face and traced the path of his tears. Frowning she shook her head. Phoebe's mouth moved and she tried to speak but her words were so quiet that Cole couldn't hear her. He held her closer so her lips touched his ear. 

"Love you." 

The words were as quiet as a gentle breeze, but they resounded in Cole's head and heart. He crushed her to him and rained kisses over her face. His heart swelled with emotions and tears again filled his eyes. Cole searched her fever bright eyes for reproach but all he found was love. There was no blame or hurt, just love and happiness. 

"I love you baby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. Oh I didn't mean it. We're going to get the antidote so you will be well again. I promise." 

"You're safe… I … I was…. So scared." 

Phoebe's words trailed off as a chill shook her body. Her teeth chattered and her eyes fluttered closed again. Cole held her closer and pulled the quilts around them both, gently rocking her in his arms and trying to warm her with his body heat. It tore his heart out to see her like this and he knew that he would do anything to make her well again. She was the Charmed One, but he was not. She had a destiny, a path of goodness and righteousness that he tried to travel with her, but he could stray from that path if he was forced to. 

If it came down to choosing between a man who would be evil enough to become a demon, or the life of his wife there was no question about what was more important, more valid or right. This man or demon would have a choice and would chose evil. Maybe not now or even 10 years from now, but he would. Phoebe and Melinda had no choice except to die. It was simple. It was the only intelligent answer, the only rational choice. This being whom ever he was had to be found and destroyed no matter what form he was in now. 

Cole knew Piper would agree, but would Paige? She had never been the 'go by the book' sister, but this would be committing the ultimate wrong if the man were still innocent. Still, it shouldn't be hard to convince her. Could Leo go against an innocent? How was he bound by righteousness? What could he do? What could the Elders do to him? What could they do to all the Charmed Ones for that matter? In the end it didn't matter, Cole knew he wasn't bound by the Elders; he was going to save Phoebe and Melinda. 

Cole rocked Phoebe for a while longer trying to give her his strength and comfort. He wanted to hold her forever but he knew he had to get downstairs and tell the others what he had found out. He sat forward and moved to lay Phoebe back upon the bed but she brought an arm up and weakly clung to him. She had about as much strength as a newborn, but Cole did as she wished and held her close to try and reassure her. 

"It's okay Phoebe. I'll be back in a few minutes. You just rest." 

Her lips moved but her voice was a faint whisper. Holding on to Cole was taking all of Phoebe's strength, but she was determined not to let him go. Cole lowered his head so he could hear her. 

"Don't … leave me. Scared." 

"Phoebe, you need to stay in bed. I'm going to help you baby. I'll be back in little while, I swear." 

Her fear broke his heart. Phoebe knew she was dying and she wanted him to be with her when she did. He felt her head weakly shaking against his chest, protesting his desire for her to stay in bed alone and he didn't have the heart to deny her. He had to keep her with him. Hopefully she would be too out of it to really comprehend what was being said when he met with the others. Phoebe would try to fight them if she thought an innocent would be sacrificed for her, and even though she would be powerless to stop it, the knowledge would cause her pain. Cole bundled her up in a quilt and gathered her close. Kissing her, he again whispered words of assurance and love. Then, filled with a steely determination to make everyone see the necessity of the Oracles demands, Cole carried her downstairs. 

Piper was pacing in front of the fireplace, Paige was on the loveseat, and Leo was orbing in with Melinda just as Cole was coming down the stairs. One look at his face made it clear that he'd had no success with the Elders. 

"Cole, when did you get back?" 

Leo's face had softened when he had caught sight of his brother-in-law and Cole was immensely relieved. Even though he felt Leo had every right to hate him, he desperately needed the man's cooperation if they were going to have a chance to save Melinda and Phoebe. The two men faced each other, each carrying part of their souls wrapped up in quilts held close to their hearts. 

"Just a few minutes ago. Did the Elders say anything? I can see there is no change in Melinda. I'm so sorry Leo." 

Leo shook his head. 

"That's over Cole. I'm sorry I blew up. I shouldn't have. I had no right to order you back to Galperin either. I'm glad you're safe." 

He turned and walked towards Piper and she took Mindy from his arms. 

"The Elders are still insisting that we have to be bound by the Covenant. I told them to go to hell and that I wouldn't work for them anymore." 

Piper drew in a sharp breath but said nothing. Leo's steely gaze met each person's eyes in turn, challenging them to question his words to the Elders. He saw no anger, only agreement. The Elders had certainly let them down before, but this time was different. This time they would lose Melinda and Phoebe and it simply wasn't acceptable. If they wouldn't help, then the hell with them. It seemed that the Elders just wanted to take and take as long as it benefited them, but when the rules needed to be broken in order to save one of them instead of an innocent it was unheard of. Let the Elders try and fight evil without the Charmed Ones, they'd had enough. 

Piper was crying again as she held Melinda and Leo moved to put his arms around the both of them. Cole watched them, his jaw clenched to try and keep his own grief under control while Phoebe's heat burned through the quilt. Paige looked from one anguished face to the next. Her whole family had been thrust into unimaginable pain and she knew she had to do something about it. It was obvious that Piper, Leo, and Cole were hanging on to their sanity by a thread. 

"Why don't we sit down and Cole can tell us what he found out. There is a way out of this right Cole? That's what you said isn't it?" 

"Yes there is, but it's complicated." He looked down at Phoebe who was resting peacefully in his arms. He knew she needed his comfort, but he didn't want her to hear what he had to say. "Why don't we make Mindy and Phoebe comfortable in the sunroom and talk in the kitchen?" 

He glanced at Phoebe and then back at the others with a look on his face that made it clear he didn't want Phoebe hearing him. A deep frown creased Piper's forehead when she caught his meaning. This wasn't going to be good. She stiffened and Leo gently hugged her. Piper nodded and carried Mindy into the sunroom while Cole did the same with Phoebe. Phoebe made a little sound of protest when Cole put her down, but he forced himself to ignore her. Once in the kitchen, Cole took a deep breath and prepared to tell the others of the Oracle's demands. 

"I'm assuming we all know that it's the guardian flower that made both of them sick right?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well there is a cure. The problem is that the Galperins won't give it to us without our doing something for them. Their Oracle has foreseen that a demon will someday come to Galperin and destroy their world. That has been their justification for killing every outsider who has come there all these years. They want us to find this demon and vanquish him so he is no longer a danger." 

"That doesn't sound so bad. We do that all the time. What's the catch?" 

"You're right Paige, there's more. They don't have the name of the demon, and when the Oracle has visions of him she sees him in human form. She also says he feels weak to her. There is a possibility that he is still an innocent right now." 

Cole stopped and waited to see what effect his words would have. Piper had drawn in a sharp breath and Paige looked stunned, but a look of steely determination had come over Leo. 

"I don't care. How do we find him?" Everyone was shocked by Leo's words. 

"Leo. Did you hear what Cole really said? An innocent, this man could still be human." 

"I don't give a damn Piper! He could still be a saint and I wouldn't care. If his death means Mindy and Phoebe will live, then he can die. That's all there is to it as far as I'm concerned. I'm tired of doing what's right and getting no where. She's our daughter. OUR DAUGHTER! There is no choice. " 

"Don't you think I know that? Do you think I want to have to even consider what's right? What we should or shouldn't do? It's a part of me. Killing an innocent is the ultimate evil. We fight demons because they kill innocents. I'm not saying I won't do it, I'm just saying that we … That I … " 

Piper was shaking with emotion and her voiced cracked as tears filled her eyes. Leo brought his hand up to his forehead. He opened his mouth to answer her but then simply closed it and wrapped her in his arms. 

"I'm sorry Piper. I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it. This whole thing has me crazy and I just keep taking it out on you." 

Paige looked from Leo and Paige to Cole and shrugged her shoulders. "Well I'm in. To me there's no question about what needs to be done. You said this guy might be a demon or he might still be innocent, either way he's going to kill all the creatures of Galperin. He's obviously already evil inside if he's going to do something like that in the future. Those creatures are peaceful. There could be no good reason for their destruction. I say we hunt him down and vanquish him. It's the only way to save Phoebe and Mindy." 

"I agree Paige. We have to get the cure for them but just think about it. What if …" 

Leo opened his mouth to interrupt Piper but this time she refused to let him. She held up her hand to silence him. 

"Will you just hear me out! I'm not saying I don't want to do this. I just want you all to think about the fact that maybe this person is just a normal guy or witch who finds himself in the same situation that we do. What if he loses someone he loves because of that damn flower and he wipes out Galperin in retaliation? Can any of us honestly say we would blame him? Wouldn't we be tempted to seek revenge if we lost Mindy and Phoebe? What if he really is innocent, truly innocent until pushed over the edge?" 

Piper's words were met with stony silence. Each person in the room was contemplating what she had said. It was certainly a point none of them had thought of and they weren't happy to have been forced to consider the possibility. The silence stretched on as they looked at each other, searching for the words to say what was in each of their hearts. The fact was, it still didn't matter. For once in their lives they were going to forget who they were and do what was best for them. The hell with what was right. Piper ran her hand through her hair and finally spoke. 

"Now that I've gotten that out, let me say that I don't care. That's my baby and my sister lying in there and I'm going to do what I have to do. Where do we go from here? Paige are you still okay with this?" 

"Of course Piper. We can't let them die. How do we start to find him? Cole, is their any way to find out if there is a demon in the underworld now who will destroy Galperin?" 

"I do have a few ideas about that but there is something else that I have to tell you." 

Piper sighed, Leo groaned, and Paige gripped the edge of the table. What else did they have to do? 

"Piper and I are to bring Melinda and Phoebe to Galperin and leave them there while we go on our quest to find the demon. You two have to stay here." 

"What! That's crazy! No. No way. We're just supposed to leave them there alone while you and Piper go demon hunting by yourselves? Melinda is not going to Galperin!" 

"Leo, listen to me. I don't like it either but there are some reasons why we have to. The most important one is that it will probably take us longer than a day and a half to find this guy. If Phoebe and Mindy aren't given some of the antidote before then they will die. The Galperin creatures refuse to let any of the potion leave their world. It's sacred. No one has ever been given it before. The only reason we even have a chance is because of what we can do for them." 

"Then we all go." 

"No, they said only Piper and me. I think they are afraid to have us all there at once. We are too powerful. We have to abide by their rules Leo. They have control here. I argued, believe me I did, but they wouldn't relent. Do you think I want to leave them alone there? I do have faith in the person who will take care of them though. She helped me when I was almost dead, and the council has sworn that Phoebe and Melinda will be protected and taken care of. We have no choice." 

"No, I'm going." 

"The council said you can't enter their land because you are bound by the covenant." 

"No I'm not. I told the Elders to go to hell. I'm not a whitelighter anymore." 

"Leo" Piper put her hands on his shoulders and her forehead on his chest. "We have to do this their way. You and Paige can work from here and we don't know if the Elders have taken your powers. Maybe we can get the Oracle to concentrate and give us a partial name. If he is still human you can scry for him and search records for his name. If it doesn't look safe for Mindy to stay, I'll bring her back home. I know I let you and Mindy down before but I swear I won't do it again. I'll keep her safe. She needs that antidote." 

"I'm going with you Piper and nothing you can say will stop me." 

"Damn it Leo! We are wasting time. Do you honestly think I would take Phoebe there if I thought she would be in danger? Listen to me! We have to follow their rules. The Oracle said "Bring them here, kill the demon, or they die". I'm taking Phoebe. Leaving Mindy here will break my heart, but Phoebe is going to Galperin before she gets any worse." 

As if on cue Melinda's small form began to shake violently on then sunroom loveseat. Her legs thrashed and her back arched as her body was racked by a convulsion brought on by her high fever. Piper and Leo ran to her but were helpless to stop it. Melinda's eyes rolled back in her head and saliva dripped from the corners of her mouth as her tiny body shook and bucked. Piper let out a high pitched wail and fell to her knees next to Mindy. She laid shaking hands on her shoulders but was powerless to stop the seizure tormenting her baby. Finally Melinda stopped convulsing and Piper scooped her up in her arms. Turning to Leo, she searched his face for consent with pleading eyes. 

"Tell me it's okay Leo. I need to hear you say it." 

Leo's face was full of pain and uncertainty. He was torn. He hated to let Melinda go, to let her out of his sight. The words wouldn't come. 

"Leo please. Tell me it's okay." 

Piper was begging. She still carried her earlier guilt deep in her heart and she needed Leo to tell her she had his consent, his blessing. Leo drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. His emotions were warring inside him. 

"Leo" 

The last was a final anguished plea. Piper knew she would take Mindy away with or without Leo's blessing but to go without it would tear her heart apart. Finally Leo nodded his consent. He went forward and kissed his daughter and then his wife. 

"I love you, be careful, let us know something as soon as you can." 

He then turned to Cole and tried to give him a look of faith. Leo was entrusting his family to the other man, and even though he knew and trusted Cole, it was an incredibly hard thing to do. 

"Cole, take care of my family." 

"I will Leo. I'm going to bring them all home safely." 

Cole went to the couch where Phoebe was laying and slipped an arm securely under her shoulders. Piper stood next to him and he wrapped his other arm around her while she held Mindy. Holding his family close, Cole shimmered them to Galperin.   


The little group arrived in Galperin and was immediately surrounded by the council members and Tia. They had all been standing near the portal, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their visitors. Piper shrank back from the unfamiliar creatures as they closed in around her. Their eyes bored into her as they inspected her and Melinda. Only Tia's face held a look of sorrow over the condition of the little girl. Tia moved forward to take Mindy from Piper's arms, but Piper shook her head nervously. Cole tightened his grip around her waist in an effort to reassure her. 

"It's okay Piper. This is Tia. She is the one who took care of me when I was attacked by the trolls. You can trust her." 

"I was only trying to help. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. There is a cart over here so we can take Phoebe and Melinda to the cottage I share with my father. Father I'm sure you agree that we should see to our visitors before the council asks them any questions." 

D'alene made a huffing sound and several of the other council members frowned but they remained silent and opened a path so Cole and Piper could carry Phoebe and Mindy to the cart. Several fairies darted down to get a look at Melinda with tiny tears shinning in their eyes as Piper held her daughter protectively. One tried to land on Melinda's shoulder while making a little cooing noise but Piper jerked her body away with an angry look on her face. She would have swatted at the creatures if her arms hadn't been full. Every beast, creature, or inhabitant who lived in Galperin was the enemy as far as Piper was concerned. She didn't want the fairies near her baby. 

"Piper, we have to be careful not to offend anyone while we are here. We may have an agreement, but we are still considered invaders." 

Cole's voice was low as he spoke to her. He was trying to keep her calm and trying to keep his words from being overheard by the council members. 

"I don't care what they think." Piper hissed. "Perhaps I should let them know exactly how I feel so I can see how they will treat Melinda and Phoebe if they should happen to get angry while we are gone. Damn it Cole. These creatures need to make up their minds. Either we are doing them a favor and they want to help Mindy and Phoebe, or they don't want us here. I am not going to leave my baby here if I'm not certain that she won't be hurt." 

"Please Piper, I assure you that no one here will harm your daughter or your sister. We are grateful for what you are doing. Even if we weren't, we wouldn't harm them." 

Piper turned on Tia with a look of pure fury in her eyes. 

"You wouldn't harm them? You wouldn't harm them! Look at them. Do they look all right to you? What have they done to you? Melinda is four years old. She came here to look at your magical land and to play. You damn well did harm her. She's dying and you have the nerve to sit there acting so righteous and good." 

Tears welled up in Tia's eyes. She was torn. She was bound to stand by her people even though she thought their way was wrong, but it killed her to listen to Piper's words because she knew they rang true. What kind of covenant killed little girls? It wasn't right and Tia knew it. She hated this whole business. If she had her way the potion would have been given with out the use of blackmail. Tia had enough faith in Cole to know that he was honorable and that he would help them find the demon without the threat of his wife and niece's lives hanging over his head. 

"I meant … please don't … I mean no harm will come to them now. Please Piper, trust me when I say I will care for them. I will guard them with my life. Not because of any covenant or demon destroyer, but because it is right. I am not heartless, please do not see me as so." 

Tia's voice had trailed off as she spoke the last words. She turned from the group and hung her head. Cole quickly went to her much to the council's disapproval. Her father on the other hands looked at the two of them with a small smile. He was beginning to accept the half demon and was glad to see that Cole cared enough about his daughter's feelings to try and make her feel better. Tia was such a sensitive soul. So like her mother. He trusted his daughter and if she felt a friendship with Cole was safe, then it most likely was. 

Tia wiped angrily at her eyes and furiously tried to stop the flow of tears. Now wasn't the time. Piper had every right to be angry. All she could do was wait for things to play out and tend to Phoebe and the child as best as she could. She turned with a start when she heard Cole come up behind her. 

"Tia listen. Piper is really on edge. We all are. She is terrified of what the poison is doing to Melinda and Phoebe. She will come to realize in time that you don't mean anyone any harm. I know you are a good person, and most of all, I trust you with the life of my wife. Tia, I swear. I have no fear in leaving her with you. I know that you would never absolutely never, let anything happen to her. Please believe me. Piper will come to know that too." 

Tia sniffed and looked into Cole's eyes. She saw trust and confidence in them and it bolstered her courage and her will. Turning she went back to the cart and arranged the straw and blankets in it so Phoebe and Melinda would be comfortable. Cole quickly put Phoebe inside and Piper did the same following Cole's lead but keeping a wary look in her eyes. The party slowly made their way to the cottage, being careful not to bounce and bump Melinda and Phoebe in the process. The fairies continued to hover over Melinda, openly weeping, and this time Piper didn't have the heart to shoo them away. Their grief seemed as genuine as Tia's seemed to be. 

Phoebe and Melinda were carried into the cottage and made comfortable on two beds which had been placed side by side. A warm fire glowed in the hearth and there were mounds of blankets, bowls of cool water, herbs, and potions, and anything else one might need to care for sick people throughout the cottage. Piper went around the room examining everything carefully, reading labels with a sharp eye, testing the temperature of the water, and finally making sure Mindy had enough blankets nearby. 

"I have to admit Tia that it seems as though you have everything I would ask for myself. She had a convulsion due to the fever just before we arrived here so I think she should have some more willow bark to try and bring it down. Please make sure you sponge her off and rub her arms and hands. It comforts her and … and …Oh God Cole she is going to be so scared. I can't leave her here. She's just a baby." Piper turned to the council members. "Please don't make me do this. She needs her daddy. Please. Oh please." 

Piper was sobbing as she turned back to Mindy and laid her head on Mindy's chest. Cole went to her and gathered her in his arms. 

"Piper, we have to do this. Mindy will be okay. She won't be scared. Phoebe is here with her. It will be okay." 

"But …" 

"Piper we have to." Cole turned to the council members with a look of steely determination on his face. "I want them to have some of the antidote before we leave. Call it a show of good faith. Give them both some potion now. We won't leave until we see them get a little better." 

Tia immediately reached for a bottle on the table. D'alene stamped his foot and made a move to stop her but she snatched it away from him and hid behind her father. 

"D'alene, I think that we should do as he asks. It will be our pact. They will then be bound before we take the man and the witch to the Oracle." 

"Thank you daddy." 

Tia gave her father a quick kiss and proceeded to give Melinda and Phoebe each a spoonful of the potion. Within minutes both Phoebe and Melinda showed signs of improvement. Piper could feel Mindy's fever go down dramatically although she didn't regain consciousness and Phoebe woke up and looked around her with a stunned expression on her face. Cole held her and briefly explained things, but he was very careful not to mention exactly what he and Piper had to do. All Phoebe needed to know right now was where she was and that they had to track down a demon. 

After much too short of time, the Council insisted it was time to leave. The Oracle wanted them to take Piper back to her cavern so she could get a read on the witch. Piper held Mindy as long as she could and then tearfully left the cottage. Cole kissed Phoebe and promised to be back soon. He turned to Tia with a look of gratitude and trust in his eyes, and followed Piper out of the cottage. 

When Tia turned back towards Phoebe she saw that Phoebe was crying. She was staring off into space with her big brown eyes as her shoulders shook and tears rolled down her cheeks. The nymph approached her hesitantly. Tia was unsure how Phoebe would react to her. Would she have the same anger as her sister? 

"Phoebe, it would be best if you laid back and got some rest. The potion has taken effect, but you are far from well. You still carry much poison in your body." 

At this declaration Phoebe's body began to shake and she let out a choked sob. She turned to Tia with a haunted look on her face that broke Tia's heart. What on earth could be troubling her so? Was it fear for Cole and her sister? 

"Phoebe, what's wrong? Are you afraid for Cole and Piper? They are just going to the Oracle's cave. You have no need to worry. Is that it?" 

Phoebe hung her head and slowly shook it. She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it again. She wanted to trust in this woman because Cole did. She also wanted to trust her because she had to tell someone. She had to let her fear out or she would explode. It had been a fear that had been building up inside her since she had realized her mistake with the flower. Why had she been so stupid? A whimper escaped her and she began to tremble. The thought of the flower's poison racing through her body sent an icicle into her heart. Phoebe slowly raised her head up so she was looking Tia in the eyes. She had to know and this woman was the only one who could tell her. 

"I think I'm pregnant. Will the poison kill my child? 

TBC 

~~~~~~ 

Don't kill me for leaving this here. I gave you a long chapter because I wanted to fit in this surprise. Also, for those of you who enjoy my steamy Cole and Phoebe love stories there is a new one called Art Appreciation. It's not on the main page because it's NC-17. You have to look under all ratings or NC-17 ratings to bring it up. Read at your own risk ;).   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Chapter Twelve

  
Thank you for all those wonderful reviews. I can't tell you how good they make me feel. It is very gratifying to know that my work gives pleasure to others. I knew the baby was going to come as a shock, but I never imagined how much of a shock it would really be. I had actually thought that this story was going to be put on hold for a little while I worked on another project but then this morning there it was, insisting on being written some more. It seems as though all of you are keeping my muse working overtime.   
  


~~~~~ A Mother's Anguish Chapter Twelve ~~~~~   


"I said I think I'm pregnant. Will the poison kill my child?" 

Tia's mouth opened in shock as she tried to suck in a breath. Phoebe's question had completely unnerved her. Her eyes grew large as she looked at the other woman who was staring at her with such fear and uncertainty. It was clear that Phoebe's sanity was hinging on her answer. 

"I … I don't know Phoebe. We never had anything like this happen before. We've never even treated anyone with the antidote potion. Are you sure? You said you think you are pregnant. Is there still a chance that you aren't?" 

Phoebe bit her lip and tilted her head back, trying to keep the tears from escaping over her lashes. Her hands clutched the quilt with a white-knuckled grip. She fought to steady herself as the weight of the world tried to crush her. Was there a chance she wasn't? Phoebe supposed it was possible but her heart and body had been telling her for the last two months that a child was growing inside her. Thank God she hadn't told Cole yet. This would kill him. 

"I suppose there is a slight chance but I'm really almost certain. I've been so sick to my stomach and tired. I even fainted once though I managed to hide it from Cole. I'm also over a month late. I went to the store for a pregnancy test the morning of Melinda's birthday but then in all the excitement ... well I never had a chance to use it. Cole doesn't know it but I stopped taking my pills a few months ago. I wanted to surprise him. He's wanted to be a father for so long but now … now I don't know what to do." 

Phoebe buried her face in her hands as the sobs she had been trying to hold back overtook her. The pain and terror inside her were overwhelming. She wanted this child more than anything. Not just because a baby would make Cole happy, but because she had been feeling like something had been missing from their lives. One night when Phoebe had been watching Cole with Melinda it had dawned on her what that something was. For years she had told Cole no because of her fear of the unknown but seeing Cole and Mindy snuggling made her realize that together they could raise their child with so much love that evil wouldn't have a chance. Their baby was going to be her most precious gift to the man she loved with all her heart, but now all her dreams were slipping away. 

Tia went to Phoebe and slipped an arm around her shoulder. Her heart was heavy as she witnessed the grief of the other woman. Phoebe was dying inside because of her fear and love for her unborn child. No one should have to suffer such uncertainty. As Tia held Phoebe in an effort to calm her, an intense anger filled her. What right did the people of Galperin have to dictate and casually kill any number of people simply because they stumbled into their forbidden world. Her anger turned into determination to change the laws of her land. Tia was going to fight the council until they saw the cruelty and unjustness of their ways. Killing innocent people was barbaric and she wouldn't stand for it anymore, but first she had to make this right for Cole and Phoebe. 

"I will send one of the animals to fetch Cole. You need him to be with you. The Oracle can wait. The council needs to be made aware of your child. Surely they won't refuse to give you enough of the antidote to fully cure you now. After you take the antidote Cole can take you home to see a doctor." 

"NO!" Phoebe began to panic. Her hands fluttered uselessly in the air before she finally ran them through her hair. Her eyes took on a pleading look that went straight to Tia's heart. 

"I can't tell Cole. This will kill him. He has wanted this baby for so long. I know how horrible this feels and I won't hurt him like that. To be able to have this incredible joy, and then have it replaced by the awful pain, I… I just can't." 

"Phoebe surely you can't mean to go through this alone. He is your husband. He would want to know so you can face this together. You need him." 

"I know I need him but I can't." Phoebe's voice was a tiny shaky wail as a huge tear slowly rolled down her cheek. She shook her head mutely, trying to find strength from within. 

"Please Tia. Not now, not yet. How can I tell him that I'm finally going to have a baby but that the child could be dead or dying because of the poison? You know about medicine, can you tell me if I'm carrying a child? Can you tell me if the baby is well? If the poison has hurt the child then I will probably lose it and Cole will never have to know. He won't have to suffer." 

"Phoebe please don't ask me to hide this from him. He wouldn't want you to go through this all by yourself." 

"I'm not asking you Tia, I'm begging you. Please. It will break his heart and drive him over the edge. I want him safe when he goes in search of this demon. He must have his mind on that, not me. Right now he has complete faith that I'm not in danger. I have to keep it that way. Please." 

The two women held each other's gaze for an eternity, each silently pleading for the other one to change their mind. In the end Tia gave a slight nod of her head, consenting to remain silent. 

"Thank you. I know you think I'm wrong but I have to do what I think is best." 

Tia brought her hand up and lightly traced the black lines on Phoebe's cheek. She knew she had to get the poison out of Phoebe's body before any more harm was done to the child. Once the marks were gone it would quickly lead to questions about the antidote. Questions would lead to the baby and knowledge of the child would probably get back to Cole. Tia hoped he wouldn't feel betrayed by their secret. Phoebe was his wife and she knew him best. All the woman wanted to do was save her husband heartache incase the worst should happen. 

"I'm afraid I'm not able to tell you if you are pregnant for certain or if the child still lives. I am knowledgeable about illnesses and infections, but Nafiri is the one who acts as a midwife to the creatures here. I think it's best if we leave her out of this. She and your husband don't care for each other and only bad things would come of her involvement. Let me give you more of the potion. We need to get the poison out of your body as quickly as possible." 

"You'll get in trouble won't you? For helping me I mean. I know I'm not supposed to have any more of the antidote. Not until Piper and Cole find the demon." 

"It doesn't matter. What matters is your baby. It breaks my heart that the poison may have already harmed the child. I can't stand for anything else to happen. I'm going to give Melinda enough to cure her too. I know that Cole and Piper will carry through with their promise. I refuse to put either of you in danger any more." 

Tia turned to retrieve the potion bottle from where she had set it down on the table, but though her eyes searched again and again she simply couldn't find it. She grabbed each bottle in turn as she rummaged through the large number of them on the tabletop franticly looking for the one with the cure. All of her herbs and tonics were still there, but the antidote was gone. Damn D'alene! He must have taken it with him. Why did he have to be so bull headed and self-righteous? What did he know of goodness and love? As far as Tia knew he had never loved anyone but himself. Now what was she going to do? 

Phoebe had been closely observing her actions and the understanding of their situation was evident in her eyes when Tia turned back to face her with empty hands. Tia shook her head weakly and fought back tears of frustration. Phoebe's shoulders slumped. Where there once had been a spark of hope, there was now despair. Her face crumpled in disbelief and horror. Her one chance at saving her child was gone. Stolen by a creature who didn't even know he was sentencing her baby to an almost certain death. 

Phoebe bit her lip and inhaled sharply. She was trying desperately not to fall apart. Her body began to tremble and she didn't know if it was from the chills that were beginning to take hold of her body again, or from the fear that her world had spun completely out of her control. Whatever the cause, she was almost certain she was going to lose her precious child. 

"Now what?" 

"Now I go find D'alene and get that potion back. I promise I will do my best to keep out of Cole's sight. If he sees me he will wonder about you and Melinda. I will try but it may be difficult to get the antidote without causing a scene. There are two guards out in front of this cottage so you will be protected." 

Tia looked at Phoebe with concern when she noted she was trembling. She went to her and gently pushed back on Phoebe's shoulders until she was lying down again. Pulling the quilts up around the shaking woman, Tia gave her a wan smile that she hoped carried some solace. 

"It appears your fever is returning. I was only allowed to give you enough of the antidote to keep you from dying, not enough to make you well. Lie still and try to get some rest. I will return as quickly as I can." 

After Tia had left the cottage Phoebe curled into a ball. She hugged her stomach tight and whispered soft words of love and reassurance to the tiny child fighting for life inside her. 

~~~~~~~ 

Nafiri smoothed back her hair, tugged at the neckline of her dress so it revealed even more of the swell of her breasts, and fixed a smile on her face as she prepared to walk into the troll camp. She knew that what she was doing was risky, but the hate burning inside her chased away her fear. 

One of the crows had come to her cottage after watching the events of the day and what he had told her made her seethe with jealousy. Her man, HER man, had returned with his wife in his arms. The very arms that should have been wrapped around her were cradling another woman to his chest. The crow had made sure to tell her of the love he had seen shining in her man's eyes as he looked down upon his wife's unconscious form. 

What right did that woman have to her man? This Phoebe creature was a weak and sickly thing who needed to be dealt with quickly. Nafiri was certain that if Phoebe were dead, Cole would seek her out for consoling. His earlier rebuffing of her would become a thing of the past as she wrapped him in her arms and soothed his pain away. Soon he would forget all about this Phoebe who didn't deserve a man as virile and sensuous as Cole. Only she could fill all his needs. The pitiful woman had to die. 

When the crow had told her of the conversation between Tia and Phoebe, Nafiri's shriek had sent all the animals in the forest scurrying for cover. The problem of the baby only intensified her determination to have Phoebe disposed of. Cole would see the child as a blessing instead of the burden it was, and he would become very protective. Nafiri had decided that something had to be done about the other woman who was keeping Cole from her arms, and that decision had led her to the troll camp. She was sure the nasty little creatures would help her when they heard it was Cole she was seeking. What she wouldn't tell them was that in the end they would have to be satisfied with the woman and forget about their revenge on Cole. But, Nafiri refused to dwell on that little problem. It was far off in the future, and she was sure that once Cole was in love he would protect her from the vile beasts. 

As she stepped into the clearing Nafiri was instantly surrounded by the ugly, smelly creatures. A few of them began to ooh and aah as they looked at her with their tongues hanging out like a bunch of wolves. One had the nerve to run his grimy little hand up her leg until she gave him a swift kick. 

"Keep your filthy hands to yourself and get you king. He and I have business to discuss. I don't imagine he would be very happy to know that you had your hands all over me before he had me himself." 

The troll glared at her with his beady little eyes but did as she said. The others stepped back to allow Nafiri more room as she walked towards the center of the camp. She swayed her hips and heard the sharp intake of breath behind her as they watched her strut to the center of the clearing. None of them knew why a beautiful nymph would willingly bring herself to their camp, but they knew for certain that their king would be very displeased if she was soiled before he was able to take her. They knew that they would eventually have their chance. Many of them fondly remembered a nymph that they had captured so long ago and weren't about to do anything that would ruin this opportunity. That one had been so soft and delightful, and though she had screamed and fought them time and again, they had managed to keep her alive for almost a month before she died. 

A trumpet blew announcing the arrival of the troll king and the curious beasts circled Nafiri to watch the drama unfold. Nafiri looked up and had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep her smile plastered on her face. He was hideous. His knobby body was wrapped in tattered and filthy animal skins. His fingers and toes were bony and crusted with dirt. Long claws graced both his hands and his hair was a tangled mass of oily filth lying heavily on his shoulders. His eyes were intense and black as they raked over her with undisguised lust. His mouth gaped open to reveal a set of pointy rotten teeth and saliva dripped from his lips in his excitement as he began to smacked his lips with delight. 

The smell of him hit Nafiri at once and she fleetingly wondered what she had gotten herself into. Well there was nothing to be done about it now. It was either submit to this hideous creatures pawings once or twice to get him to agree to her plan of revenge, or fight to get away only to be caught and raped by all the little bastards before they killed her and cooked her up for supper. She bit her cheek again to cement her smile in place and extended her hands out to the troll king. 

"It is an honor to see you Your Majesty." 

The king was ogling her with his tongue hanging out and for a moment Nafiri thought he wasn't going to speak. He drew it in, snapped his mouth shut, and turned a hideous smile her way. 

"Welcome nymph. What brings you to my camp. I must say it is a delight seeing one so lovely as you here. You must have some motive though because you can't possibly be fool enough to think you will leave here untouched." 

He circled her and ran his hand up and down her thighs and over her stomach. Bile rose in Nafiri's throat but she forced it back down. Every fiber in her being was screaming at her to bolt from his touch, but then a picture of Cole flashed before her eyes and she stood strong. 

"Is there a place we can go that is more private so we can talk?" 

"You want to talk nymph? I think not. " 

The king laughed and the others joined in. Nafiri had to fight her anger and irritation. 

"Talk can wait for other things my sweet. I advise you to come willingly or my men might consider you rude. My hut is this way. We will discuss what you want later. First you will give me what I want and it had better be worth my while. You obviously expect something from me and it's going to cost you dearly." 

Nafiri shivered and the troll caught the movement. He smiled at her revulsion and fear, revealing his rotted teeth. 

"Frightened pretty one?" 

Nafiri bit back a scream. She shook her head no and smiled back at him. She forced an image of Cole into her head to remind her over and over why she was doing this. The thought of the horrid Phoebe suffering a similar fate only worse made the smile on her face become genuine. Perhaps she should request that Phoebe be held as a slave for a period of time before her heart was cut out. Yes … That idea had immense possibilities. 

~~~~ 

And don't any of you feel sorry for Nafiri. She is a nasty b***h and went there with one purpose in mind. Also, **IF** the baby is born do you want a boy or a girl. I haven't decided yet.   


  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. chapter thirteen

Sorry this was so long in coming. It wasn't my muses fault. She was busy but I didn't have access to my computer. I'm am thrilled that you are all enjoying this story so much. It seems to have taken on a life of it's own. I never dreamed it would be so long when I started. Guess it's my muse. Things are never simple with her. One note; I was asked if Nafiri was raped. Nope, she went to bargin with the trolls knowing full well how she would pay. I'm so glad you all hate her as much as I do. As for the baby, the votes for a girl are far exceeding boys but I am not commiting to anything ;) Perhaps we can simply wish for a healthy baby at this point. Read, Relax, and Enjoy! ~~ Jolynn~~   


A Mother's Anguish Chapter thirteen   


Cole, Piper, and the council members arrived at the oracle's cave just as Tia was leaving her cottage in search of the antidote. D'alene motioned for Piper and Cole to precede the rest of the group into the cavern but Piper held back, unsure of the darkness and her surroundings. She was still unnerved by all the strange creatures around her and her imagination was running wild wondering what other oddities could be living in the blackness. Add to that the stress she was feeling over leaving Melinda and Phoebe alone in this bizarre place, and her nerves were about to completely unravel. 

"It's okay Piper. I've been through this. She's just a funny little woman wearing veils and robes with lots of candles and incense. If we're lucky she can give us more information about this demon we are supposed to vanquish." 

"That's if he is a demon Cole. Remember that's a big 'if'. This whole thing is just …I don't know … eerie. I don't trust these creatures." 

D'alene snorted in disgust, clearly insulted. "And we don't trust you witch. That's why you have to visit the oracle. Let's go." 

Cole grabbed Piper's elbow just as she was about to whirl around and say a few choice words to the obnoxious centaur. He leaned in close so he could talk quietly with her. 

"Don't mind him, he thinks he's God. At least Phoebe and Mindy have had some of the potion. You have to believe me when I tell you that Tia would never let anything happen to them. And trust me, there isn't anything in this cave that can hurt us." 

D'alene cleared his throat, impatient to get them inside. 

"Look D'alene. I've had about enough of you. If Piper needs a minute before we go inside then she's going to get one. None of this is easy for us you know. All of you seem to have deluded yourselves into thinking that you are the only ones suffering. Have you forgotten it's our family that's sick." 

Tia's father hurried forward to defuse the growing tension. He laid his hand of Cole's arm to calm him and gave D'alene an imploring look. Cole took a deep breath and gave a curt nod to the druid, assuring him he would remain under control. Then he slipped his arm around Piper's waist. 

"Come on. This isn't going to be bad." 

They entered the cave and followed the twists and turns until they were deep within its depths and the entrance was far behind them. Just when Piper felt like they were going to be completely swallowed up by the blackness she saw a faint glow up ahead. Moving towards the light, Piper and Cole finally reached the oracle's cavern. The oracle was sitting on her dais in her ornate throne peering intently at her visitors as they gathered before her. She stood and walked toward Piper and Cole. He tightened his hold on Piper when he felt her tense up in reaction to the strange woman's piercing gaze. 

"Come witch. Come sit upon the ottoman so I can read your essence." 

Piper hesitated but then complied when she felt Cole's arm urging her forward. She sat down and wrapped her arms around her knees. The oracle went through the same ritual she'd done with Cole. She burned sage and circled Piper cleansing the air around her so she could get a clear view of her essence. She then walked around Piper again with little tiptoe dance steps, waving her arms and running her hands over Piper's head and arms. Piper opened her mouth to protest but the oracle silenced her with a severe look. Piper shot her one of her own but held her tongue. 

After repeating her movements over and over until Piper was ready to scream, the oracle finally stepped away and walked to the small table that contained candles, bowls, and bottles. Piper began to rise from the tiny footstool thinking her ordeal was over, but the oracle whirled around to stop her. 

"No witch. I am not finished. There is much inside you. Generations of powers are buried deep within your soul. I must examine them." 

Piper grumbled her displeasure but sat anyway. The oracle chose a small cobalt blue bottle from her table and returned to where Piper sat. Uncorking the flask, the she dribbled some of the liquid onto Piper's head. Piper brought up her arm, knocking the other woman's hand from over her head in anger. 

"Hey! That's enough! You're right, I do have generations of powers inside me and I am getting very close to using them. Back off lady!" 

Cole couldn't completely smother his chuckle at Piper's spitfire attitude. If these creatures thought Cole would be bring them a docile, domesticated woman when they had ordered him to bring Mindy's mommy to Galperin, they had it all wrong. 

"Very well witch. I have seen enough. Powerful yes, evil no. Your temperament could stand some improvement but you are no threat to us." 

"I wouldn't bet on that lady. You need to speed things up here and you better make sure nothing happens to my daughter while I am off hunting your demon. I am entrusting her life to you … you … people and I better not have misplaced my trust. Now can you tell us anything about this destroyer or not? You can see the future. Surely you can tell us something. Read a few tea leaves or gaze into your crystal. We need a name, a face, something to go on." 

"I will try again to get you a name. Come, both of you, come closer." 

Piper rose and Cole came forward. They both went to stand near the little table. The oracle took some crimson berries and ground them up in her mortar and pestle. Then she added a few drops of oil from one of her bottles until the mixture looked like thick red ink. She then removed a small dagger from a box on the table. 

"Hands please." 

Piper and Cole both simply looked at her with raised eyebrows and kept their hands at their sides. 

"I need your hands. I must have blood from the seekers of information in my ink." 

They reluctantly held out their hands and the oracle made a small cut on both Piper and Cole's palms. Then she held each of their hands over the mortar and squeezed until blood from each of them dripped into the berry ink. Moving about, the oracle poured some water into a copper bowl and removed a carved wooden wand from the folds of her silk robes. Taking the wand and placing it on the bowls edge, she began to run it around the rim of the copper dish. Faster and faster she traced the edge until a high humming sound reverberated through the cave. 

It filled the cavern with an intensity that made Cole's ears throb and he winced in pain. Finally she stopped and the room was silent once more. Placing a sheet of torn parchment into the water and pushing it to the bottom, she took a dropper, drew up some of the red ink mixture, and slowly dripped it into the bowl. 

The ink hissed as it hit the water. It danced upon the surface, sizzling and fizzing, and then began to swirl. First one direction and then the other until finally there was no movement at all. The oracle waved her wand over the bowl and recited some words that were foreign to both Cole and Piper. As she spoke, some of the ink began to sink to the bottom in little swirling drops. When all of the ink had settled the oracle reached in and gently lifted the paper from the bowl. She smiled as she saw what was written there. Slowly turning it to face Piper and Cole, the oracle whispered the destroyer's name. 

"Jaell. The one you are seeking is named Jaell." 

Piper let out a sigh of relief as she saw the name written in crimson on the wet paper. Suddenly things looked brighter. They had the name of the demon. How hard could it be to look him up in the book, find his sorry ass, and vanquish him? 

"Oracle, don't get me wrong I'm glad you gave us a name, but can I ask why you couldn't have simply done all this when I was here before? Leo and Paige could already be looking him up and making the vanquish potion. We are always wasting time. Melinda and Phoebe are suffering." 

"Do you think I haven't tried human?" the oracle snapped. "It must be the witch's added aura that made it possible for us to focus and draw his name out. I warn you though. Do not become smug or be fooled that this will be done so easily. Remember that I have seen him as a weak being. You must find out if the name belongs to a human, a demon, or both. I know not." 

The oracle suddenly spun around and stepped onto her dais. She clapped her hands loudly to summon everyone's attention. "I am tired. We are done here. Take them away council." With those words she sat down in her throne, templed her fingers together in front of her face, and bowed her head. Effectively dismissing the large group in the cavern. 

Piper rolled her eyes as she looked at the woman. "Somebody thinks way too much of themselves." she mumbled under her breath. 

Cole shook his head and smiled at her. "Come on, we finally have work to do. I want to stop and say goodbye to Phoebe and Mindy before we go back to the manor." 

~~~~~~~ 

Tia paused briefly as she left her cottage to give instructions to the two guards. 

"Keep your eyes and ears open. I have to run and get a tonic but I'll be back shortly. Don't go in the cottage. The little girl is asleep and the woman needs peace and quiet. They shall be fine until I return." 

The two ogres nodded their understanding and silently watched Tia slip into the woods. The young woman felt confident in Phoebe and Melinda's safety. It would take a large mob to overthrow those two. None of the three noticed the large crow perched in a nearby pine, and even if they had, they probably wouldn't have given him a second thought. Crows were a common sight in Galperin. 

She kept to the shadows, moving as fast as she could through the trees, swift as a deer on her feet. Anyone who wasn't used to seeing the young nymph in the forest would have a hard time tracking her. She moved as silently as the wind, her moss colored hair flowing down her back in a mass of curls. It was a soft shade of green streaked with strands of gold. The highlights made her tresses look like leaves touched by the sun. It and her copper hued skin camouflaged her perfectly. Only her brilliant blue eyes and slightly taller frame gave away her mixed heritage. 

Tia was determined to find D'alene and get the antidote potion without being discovered. The problem was she wasn't exactly sure how. She knew D'alene would stubbornly insist upon following the Galperian code even if she revealed Phoebe's pregnancy. Once reveal, an argument would occur and then all hopes of hiding Phoebe's condition from Cole would be gone. A stab of pain entered her heart as she again thought of her new friends suffering such a tragic loss. 

"Not if I can help it they won't." Tia mumbled under her breath and increased her pace. She arrived at the edge of the clearing that surrounded the oracle's cave and saw Piper and Cole with their heads drawn together in conversation. Then D'alene stepped forward and raised his hands in exasperation. It was clear he was impatient and in a foul mood. Tia also noted that his hands were empty. 

"Of course they're empty you fool. He wouldn't be carrying the bottle around. Daddy would have a fit if he found out D'alene took the potion because he didn't trust me. Oh daddy, I know you'll understand why I have to do this. You just have to. I know you would never let that baby die. Ooh! D'alene must have put the antidote in the satchel he wears around his waist. What am I going to do?" 

"Troubles Miss Tia?" 

The voice that had interrupted her musing was tiny and musical, but had scared her just the same. 

"Goodness Lilia you scared the life out of me." 

The little fairy looked hurt by Tia's words. Fairies were such incredibly sensitive little souls. Tia immediately smiled at the tiny creature and held up her hand so Lilia would sit upon it. The fairy made herself comfortable and looked quizzically at the nymph. Something was troubling sweet Tia. Was it the little girl child? 

"What is the trouble Tia? Your eyes hold sadness." 

"You are too observant Lilia, but I will confess that you're right." 

The fairy's tiny hand flew over her mouth and her eyes shone bright with tears. 

"Is it the child? Is it the sweet little girl and the woman? I will just be sick with grief if they die. You know it was our people who gave the child the flower. She was such a darling to play with. No one wanted to do it. We really didn't." 

The fairy began to weep in earnest, horrified at her part in Melinda's illness. 

"Please Lilia, don't cry. You had to follow the law. Besides, the child isn't going to die. It's … it's something else." 

Did she dare tell Lilia the real trouble? If she did she could ask the fairy to sneak up on D'alene in the darkened cave and slip the antidote out of his satchel. She herself didn't have a chance of lifting the potion from him unseen, but the fairy was so small that she would hardly be noticed in the dimness. Tia finally decided that time was wasting and she had no other option. 

"Listen Lilia, I need your help. I'm going to tell you a secret and then ask you to do something that is against Galperian law. If you don't want to do it you can just fly away and keep the secret. But if you will, I will be so very grateful. Agreed?" 

The tiny fairy smiled and nodded. She held her head up feeling very important and turned inquisitive eyes on Tia, waiting for her to begin. 

"The woman Phoebe, the one who is Cole's wife, is going to have a baby." 

The fairy's eyes widened in astonishment and then they grew even wider as she thought about what that meant. 

"The baby is still very tiny. It is growing inside her but Cole doesn't know about it yet. Phoebe is afraid to tell him because she thinks the flower's poison may kill the child before it has a chance to be born. She doesn't want him to hurt as much as she does right now. Lilia, I don't know if the poison has hurt the baby yet but I have to get that antidote from D'alene so I can cure Phoebe. We can't let an innocent baby die." 

"No! Oh no, of course we can't." Her little voiced was raised in panic. "Go ask your father. He will surely give it to you." 

"That's true, but the baby is a secret and I promised Phoebe I would try to get the potion without Cole knowing. Will you fly into the cave and slip the bottle out of D'alene's satchel? He will never see you in the dark. I swear I won't tell anyone about this." 

The fairy's face had crumpled with sadness as she listened to Tia tell her about the poor baby and Phoebe's heartache, but now she was clapping her hands in delight because she was going to be the one to save all of them. Lilia had been feeling awful ever since the moment Fnesee had given Melinda the guardian flower and she felt this was a way to make up for the horrible deed. 

"I will go at once. D'alene will never know. Won't he be surprised later?" Lilia giggled when she thought of the centaur's reaction. "You can count on me Tia." 

"I know I can Lilia. That's why I asked you. Hurry now and be careful." 

Tia watched the fairy fly into the cave. She stood unmoving, hands clenched, heart pounding, barely breathing until she saw Lilia zipping back out of the cavern a few minutes later with the potion clutched in her arms. The tiny winged creature did a little loop 'd' loop in the air in celebration before coming and landing on Tia's shoulder. Tia reached for the bottle and then gently lifted the fairy so she could bestow a kiss of thanks on her head. 

"Thank you Lilia. Thank you so much. Come and visit them later when they're feeling better. I have to run and get back before everyone returns form the Oracle. You were wonderful Lilia! Phoebe will be so relieved." 

Tia slipped back into the forest and swiftly headed for the cottage. Lilia shot up into the air and did cartwheels in the sky. She zipped and whirled through the leaves high up in the trees, dancing upon the air with joy. Their terrible wrong had been made right. The child, the woman, and the tiny new baby would live. Her conscience had been lifted from her shoulders and she felt free.   


~~~~~~ 

Tia raced through the woods, anxious to return to Phoebe and Mindy's bedside. Her heart sang with gladness as she clutched the antidote bottle tightly in her hand. She burst into the clearing that surrounded the cottage, startling the guards who immediately raised their clubs and spears. Tia made a small shriek of fright when she realized how foolish her actions had been. Thankfully both of the ogres recognized her before launching an attack. 

"Miss Tia, you gave us quite a start. It is unsafe to surprise us like that. You must be in quite a hurry." 

The ogre looked at her quizzically as he slowly admonished her. His eyes glittered with suspicion. They traveled down her arm just as she was slipping the bottle into her pocket. The ogre frowned and looked back at her eye's clearly interested in what she was hiding. Tia smiled at the huge homely creature and walked toward him. She stood on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his ruddy cheek. 

"Thank you for being so worried about me Nybert and for taking such good care of the woman and child. I knew I could trust the both of you. I'm sorry I surprised you. Do you forgive me?" 

Tia batted her eyelashes and put on her most innocent look. The ogre beamed with pleasure and blushed at Tia's actions and compliment. All thoughts of what she was hiding were forgotten. Tia was such a darling. Everyone in Galperin loved her. The ogre felt immensely pleased and proud to have been rewarded with a kiss. In his eyes she could do no wrong. Tia knew this and felt bad for deceiving him. Ogres, especially Nybert, were sweet but painfully dumb. Oh well, a woman did what she had to do when it was a matter of life and death. She simply must keep what she was doing a secret. Besides, she truly was proud of them for protecting Melinda and Phoebe. It had been unnerving leaving them alone even if it had been for only a short time. 

"Oh Miss Tia, of course we forgive you. Don't we Shyson?" 

"Of course we do Miss Tia. The woman and child are safe. We did good huh? Didn't we do good?" 

"Yes, you both did a wonderful job." 

Tia quickly bestowed a kiss on Shyson's cheek as well and went into the cottage. Melinda appeared to be sound asleep and so did Phoebe at first glance, but when Tia looked closer she could see that Phoebe was still trembling. Was it from chills or from tears? Tia went to the bedside and gently placed her hand on Phoebe's shoulder. The heat radiating through Phoebe's tee shirt shocked her. The antidote had clearly only worked for a short time. It may have given them an extra day to live, but it hadn't done much to improve Phoebe's condition. She had to get that antidote in her quickly. 

Tia shook Phoebe's shoulder, gently waking her. Phoebe's eyes opened slowly. She looked about in confusion and then it all came back to her. The pain that flared brightly in her eyes cut into Tia's heart. 

"Come on, lets you sit up. I got the antidote and you are going to be well before you know it." 

Phoebe smiled weakly and struggled into an upright position. She was so weak. Even the small amount of energy it took to sit up drained her completely. She closed her eyes and reach out to steady herself as a wave of dizziness overtook her. Tia quickly grabbed her hand to brace her and put her arm around her shoulders. 

"It's okay, I've got you." Tia allowed Phoebe to get her bearings. "Do you think you can sit by yourself a moment so I can measure the potion?" 

Phoebe nodded briefly. She could do anything if it meant getting the antidote and helping her baby. Just as Tia was about to pour the antidote into a spoon they heard voices outside the cottage. Piper, Cole, and the council had returned. Phoebe's eye's flew to the door and then met Tia's in a panic. 

"Wait. If Cole sees he'll ask questions." The whispered words took all her strength and Phoebe slumped against the headboard. Tia hesitated for an instant then quickly helped her lay back down. She slid the bottle under the pillow as the large group entered the cottage. 

Piper immediately went to Mindy's side. She felt her forehead to gage the child's fever and was relieved that it hadn't risen high enough to be truly dangerous again. Tia and Phoebe held their breath as Piper examined Melinda. If she demanded more of the potion their secret would be out. Thankfully Piper appeared satisfied with Mindy's condition. 

"How's my princess doing Piper?" 

Piper sighed, clearly unhappy about the whole situation but satisfied that Mindy was stable. 

"She okay Cole. Her fever is still down from where it was. I don't think she's in danger anymore." 

Cole gave Piper a small smile of encouragement. He had come to Phoebe's bedside and gathered her up into his arms. 

"And how are you baby?" 

Cole's arms felt so strong and comforting. They wrapped her in such a tender embrace that the action almost made Phoebe breakdown. Her heart ached to unload some of her pain onto this man who loved her so much. If she told him everything Cole would hold her close and rock her while he whispered sweet words of assurance until her fears disappeared. She longed for his courage and strength. A sob hitched in her chest. Cole held her at arm's length and looked into her eyes, shocked and mystified by her tears. His face suddenly fearful and full of questions. 

"What's wrong Phoebe? Are you in pain? Are you scared? I promise it's going to be okay. You're not going to die." 

Phoebe shook her head mutely. She was trying desperately to fight the urge to give in. To do what her soul was screaming for her to do. Her heart was dying inside and urging her to let it all out so Cole could help her be strong. Phoebe bit back the words that would ease her burden and swallowed the lump in her throat but her eyes conveyed her pain. Though she had shaken her head, denying that anything was wrong, her eyes pleaded him to help her. 

Cole was afraid and confused. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close, his arms were a blanket of comfort and she breathed in his scent, needing his nearness, trying to let his arms be enough to chase away her terrible fear. Phoebe trembled with the effort of keeping her secret locked up inside. Cole was becoming increasingly frightened by her behavior. What was going on? He looked back over his shoulder at the council members who were watching the whole scene intently. 

"Out. I want all of you out of here. Give us some privacy. Can't you see that my wife's upset?" 

Surprisingly there were no protests and the council began to file out the door. Tia turned to follow them but Cole called out to her. She turned towards him but kept her head lowered. 

"Tia, I want you to stay. Do you know what's wrong with Phoebe? If you do I want you to tell me." 

Phoebe made a little panicked squeak of protest. Neither woman spoke. 

"Tia what the hell is going on? Look at me. I trusted you." 

His words lashed out at her and she winced. They went straight to her heart. She wanted to tell him 'You can trust me Cole. I swear you can.' But she knew she must remain silent. 

"Phoebe? … Tia …What is it? Please. I love you baby. Talk to me." 

Phoebe choked back another sob and Tia raised her eyes to meet Cole's. She couldn't help it. His words were so full of pain. Cole saw that Tia's eyes were also shining with tears. He looked from his trembling wife to the young nymph he had put so much faith in, with confusion and rising anger. If something was wrong he damn well wanted to know about it. 

"I think she is simply emotional from the stress of her illness and being in a strange place. I will leave you alone." 

"Tia? No, … wait." 

Ignoring Cole's plea, Tia fled from the cottage, hot tears stinging her eyes. She simply could not look at Cole any longer and deny him knowledge of the baby. Phoebe needed him desperately and it broke her heart to see her pain. They both knew that Cole had a right to know, but it wasn't her place to tell him and she had given Phoebe her word. 

After she left Cole looked back down at his wife. Phoebe had buried her face in his chest, hiding her eyes from his. She was still shaking and Cole didn't believe for a minute that it was from stress or from chills either for that matter. Cole put a hand under her chin and gently tilted Phoebe's head up so she was looking him in the eyes. He saw pain, fear and uncertainty and it broke his heart. What was wrong? What ever it was he had done this to her. Was she now starting to blame him for her ordeal? It couldn't be that because she was clinging to him like she would be utterly lost without him. 

"Phoebe please. I love you." Cole whispered as he kissed her temple, his voice a gentle plea. "Baby tell me what's wrong. This isn't like you. I can't believe being sick has you scared. You're too strong for that." 

Phoebe struggled with her warring emotions, but in the end found the determination to be strong. Telling Cole the truth now would devastate him far more than the pain he was now feeling because of her silence. Once everyone had left Tia would give her the antidote and she would ask to go see this oracle of theirs. The oracle should be able to tell her about the baby's future. Once she was sure there was nothing wrong then she would tell Cole the wonderful news. Until then she would keep her mouth shut. He had a demon to fight and the last thing he needed was to be crushed by the pain and fear that she was feeling. Question was, how was she going to be able to convince him she wasn't lying? Phoebe pulled all her strength from within and put a small smile on her face. She reached up and traced his jaw line with her finger. 

"I love you too, with all my heart. You know that I do. Always. I guess I'm not quite as strong as you think I am." Her hand shook as if to emphasize the truth of her words, her emotional and physical strength was almost gone. Lying to the man who had such faith in her was draining Phoebe of her last bit of energy. "Maybe having you around to take care of me all these years has made me too soft. I know I'm being silly. It's just … this place. I can't help it. I feel like hell, Mindy still hasn't woken up, and these creatures take a little getting used to. I'm sorry I scared you. I feel like I'm in a nightmare version of Oz" 

Cole looked at her intently. His eyes narrowed, his brows drawn together. Phoebe could feel him looking into her soul. Was she telling the truth? His mind screamed that she was lying. Even if she was should he pressure her? She was sick and needed comfort, not bullying. But still, Tia had been evasive too. Something was going on. He grasped her trembling hand and brought it up to his lips, searching her eyes once more. 

"Phoebe I …" 

"Cole I think that we should be leaving. I know it's hard but … We need to get going and work on finding this Jaell. Then Phoebe and Mindy can come home." 

Piper had been silently watching the exchange between Phoebe and Cole and she knew damn well that Phoebe wasn't telling him the truth. She also knew she must have a good reason or she wouldn't lie to Cole. Piper kissed Melinda and tucked the blankets tightly around her then she moved to stand near the door. 

Cole's eye's begged Phoebe once more to confide in him then reluctantly kissed her goodbye when she remained silent. It took all of his will to let her go but he did and walked out of the cottage. Piper quickly hurried forward and kissed Phoebe on the forehead. Then she put her hands on Pheobe's cheeks and looked her little sister in the eye. 

"Want to tell me about it sweetie? I know you're lying to Cole." 

Phoebe's eyes spoke volumes but she bit her upper lip and shook her head no, denying what was in her heart. Piper pushed Phoebe's hair back behind her ears and sighed. 

"Okay honey, I understand. Love you. We'll be back soon." 

"I love you too Piper. Be careful." 

Piper went out the door and walked to where Cole stood waiting. 

"We need to talk." 

"We will Cole, but not now. Let's get out of here." 

He put his arms around Piper's waist and scanned the clearing for Tia. Their eyes locked, the young woman's expression spoke of sadness and her eyes pleaded forgiveness but Cole had lost his trust in her. She had lied to him, betrayed him. He stared at Tia with a cold look of disappointment and shimmered Piper back to the manor in search of information about the mysterious Jaell.   
  



	14. chapter fourteen

Tia I'm going to dedicate this chapter to you because I have put you through so much. I'm sorry Cole broke your heart. Thanks for loving your character almost as much as I do. You have really made an incredibly sweet nymph. See Rose, I told you I could control her. She really isn't such a bad sort. You just have to keep her away from that pen ;) 

I've decided it's time for me to add the old familliar junk: I don't own any of the Charmed characters although I wish I had a say in their lives. At least Phoebe and Cole's anyway. Then they would be blissfully happy (okay not blissful but TOGETHER).They aren't mine they belong to Spelling and Co. The remaining characters and the land of Galperin are the products of my odd imagination and therefore belong to me. Please don't reproduce this without permission. 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~ 

~~~ 

A Mother's Anguish chapter fourteen 

~~~~ 

"Damn it Piper! If you have some idea why Phoebe is so upset, I want to know what it is." 

Cole had begun to question Piper about Phoebe's behavior mid-shimmer and now that they had returned to the manor he was questioning her in earnest. He was storming around the front room like a mad man and Piper thought he was going to explode. She actually had her suspicions about what was troubling her little sister but she knew she couldn't tell Cole, not without Phoebe's blessing. 

Piper had noticed the changes in Phoebe's moods and appetite, and she saw how sick she sometimes got. Piper had also seen Phoebe stroking her tummy and smiling when she thought no one was looking. It had been tempting to blurt it all out after Cole left the cottage but if Phoebe wanted to hide this from them to save them heartache, Piper felt she should keep her mouth shut. The last thing Phoebe needed was to worry about how Piper was dealing with the baby being in danger. 

"I didn't say I knew what it was. I said that sometimes women keep secrets and you should try and accept it. I'm worried too, but Tia has the antidote and will give Mindy and Phoebe a dose of it every couple of hours. There's nothing else we can do. She must have a good reason for her silence." 

"So it's a woman thing and I'm just supposed to let to go!" 

"No Cole, you are supposed to trust your wife. I want to know what's going on as much as you do but I'm willing to have a little faith in Phoebe's judgement. I can also understand why she would be a little stressed out by the whole situation." 

"Not that stressed out!" 

"Cole please. Let Phoebe and Tia handle things in Galperin and we'll work on our job here. The sooner we find and vanquish Jaell the sooner Mindy and Phoebe get enough of the potion to be cured. It's the only way to bring them home." 

"I don't trust Tia to handle anything. Not anymore." 

"That's not fair Cole. She didn't do anything to deserve your treatment of her. I know you're scared and worried but you took it out on the wrong person. Tia was the only one who stood up for you wasn't she?" 

Cole looked at Piper with guilt-ridden eyes. He knew he had treated Tia wrongly. He had just been so damn scared about Phoebe. Still, it was no excuse. 

"If Phoebe asked her to keep a confidence do you really think she should break it? You hurt that poor girl by telling her you didn't trust her and demanding answers she couldn't give you. You told me yourself that you trusted Tia. I believed you then and I believe in her now. I left my baby with Tia Cole, and I know it was the right thing to do." 

Piper went to Cole and stood in front of him to stop his frantic pacing. She put her hands on his shoulders and rested her forehead on his chest. He stood stiff and unyielding, refusing to let go of his anger. Piper sighed. He could be so stubborn. She understood how he felt, really she did, but this wasn't getting them anywhere. 

"Please Cole. I know how you feel. It killed me to see Phoebe like that but for whatever reason she thought it was for the best. Trust her. We're all frightened and nervous. You have to believe in her and focus on finding Jaell." 

Cole stood silently taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. Leaving Phoebe in tears like that was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. He knew that he should listen to Piper. Phoebe was an incredibly strong woman, but damn it she had looked like a little lost child. Still the best thing he could do was to try and focus on Jaell. 

Cole heaved a deep sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He rested his chin on Piper's head and hugged her briefly, allowing himself to take a little of her comfort. 

"You're right, okay, I'll try to calm down. I won't do Phoebe or Mindy any good running around yelling at you. I'm sorry. I just got so upset seeing her like that Piper. Seeing them, dealing with all this, knowing that none of it would be happening if I hadn't taken Melinda to Galperin in the first place." 

"Cole, please don't." 

They both turned when they heard Leo and Paige coming down the stairs. Leo took one look at Cole's face and was immediately filled with dread. Piper quickly went over and let herself get wrapped in Leo's comforting arms. God she had missed him. Leo was her strength. She needed him so much. It was hell having to face this without him by her side. 

"What happened? Are Mindy and Phoebe okay?" 

"Hum, I missed you. They're as well as can be expected. The woman who is taking care of them is very capable and we even got the council to allow her to give them some of the antidote. Mindy's fever is down and Phoebe is conscious and talking. Tia will give them a little of the potion every few hours. It won't be enough to cure them, but it will keep them from getting worse. I trust her." 

"Cole, I can see you don't agree with Piper. What's wrong." 

"I do. I'm just worried about Phoebe's emotional state. She was … I don't know … almost frantic. I mean Tia is doing a great job but Phoebe was practically hysterical about something and she wouldn't tell me what it was." 

Leo and Paige both looked questioningly at Piper. 

"Yes, Phoebe was upset, but I'm going to do my best to believe her when she said that she was going to be okay. Whatever it is that's bothering her, she wants to keep it to herself. I think she has a right to and I also think that we should trust in her judgement, even if it's hard. Now, the good news is we have a name. We need to get to work." 

"The name the oracle gave us was Jaell. Paige why don't you go to work and run the name through the computer? Piper go through the Book of Shadows, Leo are you willing to talk to the Elders?" 

"Ah … there's a problem with that. I tried to orb earlier and couldn't. The Elders either put me on probation or accepted my resignation." 

"Okay, then how about Leo look in the book, Paige run the name through your computer, and Piper you can scry for him." 

"And you are going to …?" 

Piper raised her eyebrows and gave Cole a look he knew all to well. He also knew what she was going to say when he told them what he wanted to do. 

"I'm going to the Underworld to look up this Jaell. There's this book down there, the Sacred Tombs it's kind of a Yellow Pages of demons past, present, and future. It doesn't have pictures like the Book of Shadows but it lists the dates when each demon was 'born' and when they were vanquished. It will let us know if this Jaell is already a demon." 

"Oh and I suppose this book is out in the open for everyone to see. That's why it's sacred right?" 

Cole shook his head at Paige's sarcastic remark. God the Halliwell women were infuriating at times. He knew he was going to have a fight on his hands. 

"No Paige it's not out in the open but … " 

"No way, you are not going down there without someone to cover your back Cole. It's been too long. This book must be guarded and you can't tell me you know your way around down there after all this time. Everything has changed. We're supposed to be a team remember?" 

"Piper you're not going down there." 

"The hell I'm not Cole. The oracle says we do this together so that's exactly what we're going to do. I don't want to argue with either of you. You know you won't change my mind." 

"Piper I don't think they'll let me heal you if you get hurt." 

"Leo I have to go. We have to follow the rules to save Mindy and Phoebe. I'm going. Cole can't go alone." 

"Piper … " 

While Piper, Leo, and Cole continued to debate whether or not Piper should venture into the Underworld, Paige just shook her head and went into the sunroom to scry for Jaell. They were startled into silence by her sharp intake of breath and excited call. The three of them hurried into the sunroom where Paige sat hovered over a map of San Francisco, to their surprise the crystal she'd been dangling and settled itself on a spot near the base of the Golden Gate Bridge. She looked up into the three shocked faces with a stunned look of her own. 

"It seems the mysterious Jaell is alive and well and living here in San Francisco."   


~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Nafiri sat huddled in the corner of the troll king's shack. Her dress was torn and her body was bruised from his sadistic idea of lovemaking, but she had a smile of satisfaction on her face none the less. She had endured the attentions of the vile creature throughout the night and was certain the king would now give her what she wanted. 

Nafiri had kept Cole's face fixed in her mind for strength during her ordeal. When things had become unbearable she had switched Cole's image with that of Phoebe's. It was the thought of Phoebe being raped, beaten, and eventually ripped to shreds by the revolting troll tribe that had kept her from screaming every time the hideous king had whispered 'again'. 

Now he sat watching her with his beady little eyes. They glowed with excitement and lust. Would the beast never be satisfied? Nafiri had no intention of letting him touch her again until they came to an agreement. He opened his mouth and licked his lips. Spittle dripped down his chin and he started to inch closer to her. Nafiri knew her time of reprieve was limited. Oh the joy she would feel when Cole killed the slimy little bastard and took her to his home to love her as a woman should be loved. Yes, Cole was worth all this. She would bed the troll king a few more times if it meant Phoebe would be kidnapped and die. Nafiri inched away as the king moved closer. First they had to talk. 

"I have paid my fee Bharil and paid it well. Now we will talk about what I want." 

The troll king laughed as he looked upon Nafiri. She had done an admirable job of hiding her revulsion through the long night. He had been unable to break her spirit though he had tried. Since she had endured his lustings so well he would listen to her demands. If he didn't like what she asked then he would simply toss her out for his men to pleasure themselves with. 

"Ah yes nymph. You did come here with something else in mind other than warming my bed didn't you? Very well, you may speak." 

"It concerns the human you captured, the one D'alene freed." 

The king's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. He balled up his fists and his nostrils flared in rage. Nafiri was afraid he was going to strike her. She pressed forward quickly, wanting to tell him of her plan before the king exploded with anger. 

"He has returned to Galperin with his wife and the little girl. The council has agreed to give the antidote potion to the woman and child if the man will hunt down and vanquish our prophesized demon destroyer. I think the council is mistaken and that the man is the one who will wipe out all of Galperin. You had his powers for a short time didn't you? You felt his strength, his evil." 

"Yes nymph. He is powerful and crafty. He was also insolent and rude. We were going to make him pay for his attitude." 

"Well I have a way for you to get him to come willingly to your camp. Then you may capture him again and teach him proper respect." 

The troll king rubbed his hands together with delight. Thoughts of slowly driving spears through Cole's flesh and allowing him to die slowly while their poison ate away his body was a titillating image indeed. He was so intrigued by the thought of revenge that he didn't immediately question Nafiri's motives. 

"Go on nymph, you have my attention." 

"The human's wife and the little girl are in Tia's cottage. You are familiar with it are you not?" 

Bharil laughed and nodded his head. Yes, he remembered the time when they had stolen the beautiful nymph Analesse, from that very cottage two years ago. The Galperian Council had refused to allow him to become a member of their inner circle even though he was the king of his people. That insult could not be tolerated so in retaliation they had captured the druid's wife. Oh she had been a delight, so soft and easily bruised. Her cries had been music to his ears. Each one was payment for the way the council had shunned him. And now a little girl was at the cottage too. Little girls were so tender and tasty. It had been much to long since they had feasted on one. This was interesting news indeed. 

Nafiri smiled to herself as she watched the Bharil's expression. Her plan was working perfectly. She wanted to plant tempting images in the king's head. He was drooling in anticipation over the possible captives. 

"The human's wife is very pretty. I think you'd like her. If you take her and the little girl then send word that you will release them unharmed if he comes, he will do as he is told. When he does you can capture him and keep the others to get your revenge." 

Of course Nafiri had no intention of that fate even happening to her darling Cole. The moment Phoebe was out of the picture she would seduce him and he would forget about that weak creature who had been his wife. Cole would lose all desire to rescue Phoebe and he would take her back to his world where she would never have to be touched by any of these vile creatures again. 

"What do you get out of all this nymph? Do not take me for I fool. I know my touch repulses you yet you have traded your body willingly enough." 

"I simply have the good of Galperin at heart. Those fools on the council have been conned by the evil human. They believe him when he tells them he will find the destroyer. I am convinced he is the one who will kill us all and will bring an end to our world. I cannot bear the thought of Galperin being destroyed or taken over by a hideous demon. I must save my world and I know you weren't fooled by the man." 

"Commendable speech my dear. I wonder how much of it is true. You will be staying here at least until your demon has been lured in and captured. You will continue to service me and will see to the needs of my brother as well. I wonder if you will be so dedicated to your world in a week or two. I may even decide to keep you until I tire of your charms. I have yet to break your spirit my sweet. I can't allow you to leave before having that pleasure. I will send my men to the cottage for the woman and child at once and then you and I shall play some more. Prepare yourself for my return nymph, I am not easily satiated." 

"But … I paid you! You can't keep me here." 

Bharil's hand shot out lightning quick and grabbed Nafiri around the throat. He kissed her hard, forcing her mouth open until she gagged and was fighting for breath. Bile rose in her throat from the taste and smell of him. Tearing away the remainder of her dress, the king shoved her back into the corner and licked his lips. He smiled evilly as his eyes raked over her. He could sense her rising fear and it made the blood pound in his veins. 

"You are as stupid as you are lovely. I will tell you when you have paid me in full. I have a fondness for nymphs and it will be quite awhile before I let you leave even with the others to amuse myself with." 

After he left Nafiri wrapped her arms around her knees and lowered her head onto them. She was cold and scared and confused. How had her plan gone so wrong? Thoughts of Cole were forgotten for the moment as hideous images of endless nights spent with the king filled her head. She made a little whimpering sound of fear and her eyes filled with tears of despair. What had she gotten herself into?   


~~~~~~~~~ 

Tia watched Cole and Piper disappear through a veil of hot tears. She knew in her heart that she had done the right thing by keeping her promise to Phoebe, but it didn't make Cole's anger hurt any less. She tilted her head back and furiously blinked her eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over her lashes. It would cause too many questions if the members of the council saw her crying. She fixed a small smile on her face and strode towards the cottage intent on escaping into its refuge and returning to her patients. Tia knew that Phoebe had to be beside herself with grief after the heart wrenching conversation she'd just had with Cole. 

"Tia I'd like to talk with you a minute." 

"Of course daddy, what is it?" 

Her father looked at her with a critical eye. The fact that she was distressed over something was obvious. Tia had never been a girl who could hide her feelings. What had gone on in the cottage after the council had left? Tia had been in good spirits up until the time she had come out. Something had happen to hurt her and he intended to find what that something was. 

"Why don't we go inside and you can make some tea. It's been a long couple of days and I am weary. Council can we meet at the Glenn in an hour? I would like the opportunity to spend some time with my daughter and I'm sure some of you would like to check in on your families." 

Tia's heart began to pound at her father's request. If D'alene were given time to himself it was very probable he would look for the antidote in his satchel. She wanted to administer the potion to Phoebe and Melinda before she was found out. Once they were well it didn't matter what happened. Tia knew she would most likely have to face a council trial but the fact didn't worry her. As long as Lilia wasn't implicated she could face whatever the council decided her punishment would be. 

Tia also didn't want her father to find out about the potion yet because she didn't want him to be involved in her crime. It was best if he remained unaware like the others. It seemed as though she would be forced to lie to her father too. The other council members nodded their agreement to her father's suggestion and went their separate ways. Feeling as if she had no other choice, Tia followed her father into the cottage. 

She went to the two beds and was pleased to see that Phoebe had fallen asleep. Poor thing must be exhausted. Tia wrung a cool cloth out and gently wiped Phoebe's tear stained face. Then she placed the cloth on her hot forehead. When Tia checked on Melinda she made a little gasp of astonishment. The child's eyes were open. 

"Hi sweetie. I'm Tia. You and your Aunt Phoebe are in my cottage in Galperin. Do you remember Galperin sweetie? It's the place your Uncle Cole brought you to play on your birthday. You're both a little sick right now, that's why you have to stay here, but you'll be better soon." 

Mindy looked at Tia quizzically but nodded her head. She put her thumb in her mouth and looked over at the sleeping form of her aunt then she looked back at Tia. Her eyes held questions but they were growing too heavy for her to keep open. Seemingly satisfied with Tia's brief explanation, Melinda closed her eyes. Tia pulled another blanket over the little girl. She smoothed back Melinda's hair with a loving touch and kissed her forehead. 

"You rest now little one. Your whole family is working very hard so you and your aunt can go home just as soon as possible." 

Tia's father cleared his throat. "Now that you've tended them young lady I want you to sit down and tell me what is going on. It's obvious you are upset. Mind you now, I don't want to hear any lies." 

"Oh Father, please don't ask me." 

"Tia, I will not accept that for an answer. Is it the man? Did he do something to you?" 

"Oh no father. Cole is a good man. He would never do anything to harm me." 

"Then what is it Tia? I know you are upset. I saw the tears in your eyes outside and I saw the way the two of you looked at each other before he left. If there is something between you I want to know about it!" 

"Daddy please, you'll wake them. There is nothing between Cole and I. Not like that. How could you ask such a thing?" 

"Tia I am beginning to lose my patience. Something is going on and I demand to know what it is. Do not lie to me daughter." 

Tia's head was beginning to ache and her conscience was weighing heavily on her shoulders. She had never lied to her father. Perhaps it was best if she told him the truth. She sat in a chair across from him and put her head in her hands. 

"Phoebe is pregnant. We are terribly worried that the poison has hurt the child. She told me because she was frightened and hoped I would know if it would kill the baby but I didn't have an answer for her daddy. I just don't know. She also made me promise not to tell Cole. Oh daddy I know he has a right to know but I had to keep my promise. Cole thinks I betrayed him because I wouldn't tell him the truth about why Phoebe was so upset. He doesn't trust me anymore. We were friends. I helped him, but now … He's so angry." 

"Oh my, the news of the child is shocking we will have to give Phoebe the antidote as quickly as possible. As for the rest, you did what you had to do. Tia imagine how Cole would feel if he had been told that he poisoned his own child. Remember it was his actions that caused all this. He feels bad enough about Phoebe and Melinda. I loved your mother with all my heart and soul, but when you came along I felt a love deeper than anything I could have imagined. If I did something that caused you to become sick or die, why I could never forgive myself. You and Phoebe did the right thing. He would be beside himself with grief if he knew he endangered his child. As for his feelings of anger and mistrust, I think he will see things differently once this has been resolved and your reasons become clear." 

Tia walked over to her father and hugged him. "You always know just what to say. Thank you for being so wise daddy. I love you." 

"I love you too Tia, you're my life. That's why I was so worried. Now then, we need to get that antidote potion into Phoebe at once. I refuse to let that unborn child die. The fact that the poison has been in her body for almost 3 days is inexcusable. This whole thing has gotten out of control. We have never been faced with the consequences of our guardian flower in the past and now that I see how far reaching the effects can be, I can no longer abide by our laws. I will always live with the pain of knowing that we may be guilty of killing hundreds like Melinda, Phoebe, and the innocent babe." 

Tia hesitated and looked at her father. Should she tell him D'alene had taken the potion and she had stolen it back? Well it would all come out in the end. Still she didn't want him involved in the deception. 

"Father, there was a little problem with the antidote. I had to do something a little while ago so that I will be able to give it to Phoebe and Melinda. What I did will be considered wrong by some of the council members. I want you to leave daddy. I don't want you involved in my crime. You go and I will give them the potion. You will be told of my deception soon enough." 

Her father opened his mouth to protest but Tia cut him off. 

"Please daddy. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." 

"Oh Tia. How can I resist your pleas? You are becoming a fine young woman, just like your mother. I love you sweetheart and will do as you ask. You too have wisdom my dear. I trust you. Do what you have to do to save them." 

Tia gave her father a quick kiss and watched him watch walk away. He turned once to remind Nybert and Shyson to keep a close watch for trouble and then disappeared into the woods. Tia went back inside to give the antidote to Melinda and Phoebe. The little girl's eyes were open again so Tia retrieved the bottle from under Phoebe's pillow and went to Melinda's bed. 

"You're still awake. Imagine that. I have some medicine that is going to make you feel all better. Are you going to be a good girl and take it for me?" 

Melinda gazed at her with wondering eyes. Then she reached out and touched Tia's green and gold hair. 

"You're pretty." 

"Thank you sweetheart. I think you're cute as a fairy. Will you take the medicine for me? It's okay. I promise it will make you feel better." 

"Is Aunt Phoebe going to take it too?" 

"You bet. Do you want me to give it to her first?" 

Melinda shook her head. "Uh uh, she's sleeping. I'll take it." 

Tia gave Melinda two large spoonfuls of the potion. Slowly the black marks faded from the child's skin. Tia put her hand on Mindy's forehead and she could feel her fever disappear. Melinda wiggled and tossed off the blankets, then she sat up on her knees. Her eyes were clear, her cheeks were rosy, and she had a smile on her face. Tia was thrilled at the transformation. She prayed that the tiny baby inside Phoebe would recover as well. 

"I'm hungry Tia. Can I have something to eat?" 

"Oh that's good news, of course you can sweetie. There is some bread and jam in the cabinet over there. Does that sound good?" 

Melinda smiled and nodded her head. "I like jelly!" 

"Think you can get it yourself while I give your aunt the potion?" 

"Of course I can! I'm a big girl." 

Melinda smiled at Tia and hopped down from the bed. She went to the cupboard and found the bread and jam. Both Tia and Melinda jumped in surprise when they heard something heavy thud on the ground outside the cottage door. Another thud quickly followed the first. 

"Ha, got them both!" A voice raised in triumph came through the window. "Stupid ogres, never even saw us. The big one really fell hard. All it took were a few poison darts." 

Tia knew instantly what had happened. The trolls were outside and Nybert and Shyson were either knocked out or dead. She never dreamed the trolls would be so bold. What reason did they have for attacking the cottage? Acting quickly Tia ran and bolted the door then she scooped Melinda into her arms. She covered the child's mouth when she saw Melinda getting ready to protest. Tia urgently whispered into Mindy's ear. 

"Listen to me. There are trolls outside and they will attack us soon. I'm going to send you out the back window. It isn't far to the trees. You are to run away as fast as you can. Keep to the light areas and avoid the darkness. There are good creatures in the places with light. If you see a troll just keep running. Do you understand Melinda?" 

Melinda's eyes had grown huge with terror. She shook her head violently. She didn't want to leave Aunt Phoebe. Tia jumped and Mindy shrieked behind Tia's hand as the first sharp sound of an ax splitting the wood of the door rang out in the cottage. 

"You listen to me! You have to do this. Run until you find help. Tell my father it was the trolls. Understand?" 

Mindy was crying but finally nodded her head. Tia cautiously peeked outside. It was only about five feet to the trees, and she didn't see any trolls in back of the cottage. The child could make it and slip into them unseen. The trolls had been careless. 

"Remember, the animals can talk. They will help you. Go Mindy, run!" 

Tia thrust Melinda through the window just as the cottage door burst open. She was immediately surrounded by the nasty creatures and couldn't fight the scream that rose in her throat. Tia's cry woke Phoebe and she stared in confusion at the horrid men surrounding her bed. They were only waist high but were clearly strong and menacing. What was going on? One of them grabbed Phoebe and roughly pulled her from the bed. She hit the floor with a bone jarring thud and moaned in pain instinctively wrapping her arms around her stomach. One of the trolls pulled Tia to her knees and grabbed her chin. 

"Where's the child? Where is the little girl? Nafiri promised us a child." 

Tia didn't answer. Nafiri? Why would Nafiri talk to the trolls? The troll slapped her and Phoebe cried out in horror. 

"Where is the child? We want the little girl." 

"She's gone, safe. Her mother took her home." 

The troll howled in rage and made a move to strike Tia again. Both women flinched but the ugly creature changed his mind and caressed Tia's face instead and looked her over. Then he walked over to Phoebe and raked his eyes over her as well. He brought his foul hand up and caressed her cheek. Phoebe recoiled in disgust. The troll had never seen a woman with white skin before. He grinned at Phoebe and she felt her stomach lurch. The troll gave a start when he saw the lines on Phoebe's arms. 

"Is this one sick?" 

"Yes, she's very sick. You better not touch her or the ransom won't be paid. She's fragile and … " 

The troll whirled around. His hand shot out and he slapped Tia again. 

"Silence! You are not being taken for ransom nymph. We have other reasons. You are bait to lure this one's husband. Even so you won't be violated without the king's permission. Enjoy your reprieve because it won't last. I intend to have my fill of both of you. I remember your mother. Analesse was delectable. I bet it broke your father's heart when we took her. Now we shall have you as well. I can hardly wait." 

The troll turned back to Phoebe and ran a long dirty fingernail down her cheek. "And you, woman. You are unique. You fascinate me. I wonder pretty one, how loud can you scream?" 

Phoebe tried to crawl away from the disgusting creature but he caught her around the waist and pulled her to the floor. His hand hovered over her breasts, his leering face was just inches from hers. Phoebe knew she would go insane if the vile beast touched her. She shook her head violently and her whole body went rigid with revulsion. 

"Please don't." she whispered and squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart was pounding with fear and bile burned her throat. "Please. I'm sick and … and I'm going to have a baby. Don't hurt my child." 

The troll narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. He curled his filthy fingers around the elastic waistband of her pajama bottoms. Phoebe let out a terrified squeak and kicked weakly. The rest of the trolls circled her, watching intently. The troll rested his hand on her abdomen and rubbed it gently. To violate one who was with child would bring the wrath of the Gods down upon him. He was sure his king hadn't been told of this. Had Nafiri known? She would have to be punished. The troll's lust for Phoebe still pounded in his veins but he backed away from her with caution. To harm this woman if she was with child would be bad indeed. 

He looked at Phoebe with pure hatred and hissed at her. "If you are lying I will be the first to seek out your pleasures. Bind them quickly. I want to leave before anyone comes." 

The trolls tightly bound Tia and Phoebe with vines and stuffed gags into their mouths. The women were then tossed into a cart and the whole procession headed back to the troll camp with their trophies leaving behind two unconscious ogres, the bottle of antidote, and a very horrified Lilia who had been peeking through the door.   
  
  
  
  
  



	15. chapter fifteen

*Barb and Vickie I'm dedicating this chapter to you. You both know what you did. Thank you. I know I'm impossible sometimes. 

**I know I'm repeating myself but I have to tell all of you how wonderful your reviews and emails make me feel. It helps me put my whole heart and soul into this story. 

***I don't own any of the Charmed characters although I wish did and had a say in their lives. Things would be vastly diferent. At least with Phoebe and Cole anyway. Then they would be blissfully happy (okay not blissful but TOGETHER).They aren't mine they belong to Spelling and Co. The remaining characters and the land of Galperin are the products of my odd imagination and therefore belong to me. Please don't reproduce this without permission. 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~   
~~~~~~~~~~~   
A Mother's Anguish chapter 15   


Melinda heard the splintering wood of the cottage door and Tia's terrified scream just as she reached the trees. The little girl turned back, wide eyed with horror. She saw Tia's head disappear from in front of the window and then heard her Aunt Phoebe cry out too. Melinda made little mewling sounds of panic and raced into the forest.   
  
She ran in blind terror, her bare feet slapping against the ground. Adrenaline and fear blocked out the pain in her feet caused by the cutting twigs and sharp stones. Nothing mattered but getting away. She had to run. Tia had told her to run and get help. Her breathing became ragged gasps and burned in her lungs as she ran on and on. Tears flew from her eyes and into her hair but still Melinda fled. She had to escape the horror of the cottage. She had to get help. She had to be a big girl. 

Branches clawed at her face and nightgown as the path she was on began to narrow. She whipped her head back and forth in panic, searching for a way to run where she wouldn't have to slow her speed. There had to be another path somewhere. Finally Melinda lessened her pace, but it was only out of pure necessity. The trail she had been following had vanished altogether. Melinda slowed to a swift walk and pushed the evergreen branches out of her way. They scraped her arms and whipped back into her face, blinding her. She tripped over a large root and landed hard upon the ground, elbows cracking against the dirt, palms scraped raw by sticks and stone as they slid forward over the rough forest floor. 

Melinda lay there stunned. She couldn't catch her breath, her ankle hurt, her elbows were skinned, and her palms were raw. It was more than the little girl could take. 

"Mama! …. Maaammmaaa! … I'm scared. Daaddddyyy come get me." 

Melinda pulled herself up onto her knees and called for her parents again. She cried for them with all her heart but the only sound that answered her was the wind in the top of the tall trees. They didn't come. They couldn't come. Her father couldn't hear her anymore. The Elders had taken away their powerful link. Leo could no longer hear his baby girl's cries. 

She wanted to sit there and give up but Melinda knew she couldn't. The trolls had taken Aunt Phoebe and Tia and she had to get help. The child rose and looked around at the forest. All she saw was trees. Tears streamed down her face as she silently shook her head and turned in circles. Melinda had no idea where she was or how to find someone to save her Aunt Phoebe. 

"I don't know where to go. Tia said to get help but I don't know where to go." 

Melinda instinctively brought her thumb up to her mouth seeking comfort from the familiar gesture but she spat it out in horror when she tasted blood and dirt. There would be no security found in the soothing action that had helped her cope through numerous demon battles in the manor. She gripped her flannel nightgown tightly in her little fists as her small body trembled with fear. She didn't know what to do or how to endure this numbing terror. 

"Go to the light and stay away from the dark. That's what Tia said. But it all looks the same. It's just trees." 

" HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEELLLPPP MMEEEE!" 

The words were a ragged cry torn from her raw throat. She swallowed the burning pain and screamed again but was met with utter silence. No bird, no animal, no creature of any kind responded to her pleas. Melinda gave up her cries and began to cautiously move forward. The cuts on her feet burned into her consciousness but she forced herself to walk over the sharp rocks and climb over fallen trees. She finally saw an area of the dense woods that looked lighter than the rest and headed in that direction. After walking for what seemed like hours to the little girl Melinda got to the place she had seen and was immensely relieved to find a clearing. 

She walked out into the waning sunshine and plopped down in the grass, exhausted, filthy, and terrified. Her feet and palms were raw, her ankle throbbed, and her heart was pounding in her ears like the booming music she sometimes heard from the cars on the street. She wiped her muddy and blood covered thumb off on her nightgown, smearing a slash of dirty crimson across the face of a smiling bunny, and popped it into her mouth. She wanted to be brave, she wanted to save Aunt Phoebe and Tia, but most of all she wanted her mommy and daddy. 

A sob hitched in Melinda's throat and she began to cry in earnest. There was only so much a child of four could take even if she was a big girl. 

"There you are Melinda! I didn't know what to think when I saw you weren't in the cottage and then I heard your screams. Oh my poor dear. Oh you sweet little thing. You were brave and got away." 

The fairy flew down in front of Melinda's face. She reached out a hand and caught one of the child's tears as it rolled down her cheek. Lilia cooed at her and pushed Mindy's hair away from her face.   
  
Melinda stared at Lilia. Her brown eyes were wide with terror. She was beyond rational thought and didn't respond to the fairy. 

Lilia rested her arms on the hand attached to Mindy's thumb and leaned forward to kiss her on the tip of her nose. Melinda frowned and looked down at Lilia, eyes slightly crossed, but still she stayed silent. 

"It's okay sweetie. Everything is going to be all right now. Do you want to follow me to where it's safe or do you want to stay here while I get help?" 

Melinda only stared unblinkingly at Lilia. The child was beyond making any type of decision. Lilia flew down into Melinda's lap and wrapped her tiny arms around the child, hugging her the best she could. She could feel Melinda's heart pounding with a shocking intensity. The child may be sitting quietly but she was clearly on the verge of hysterics. She had to get Melinda to safety. 

"Poor little dear, you've been through so much. Do you think you can walk? It's probably better if I take you somewhere safe right away. Come on now. Up with you." 

Lilia flew in the air in front of Melinda and held out her hands. 

"Come on sweetie. Come with Lilia. We need to get help. Your Aunt Phoebe needs help honey. You have to get up." 

Melinda sniffled and wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. She finally looked at the fairy. The child stood on shaky legs while Lilia flew down and sat on her shoulder. Then the two of them, tiny fairy and dazed little girl, made their way back into the forest, Lilia whispering directions and words of encouragement in Melinda's ear the whole while. 

~~~~~~~~~~   


"Look at the crystal. Jaell is here in San Francisco. I can't believe he's right here. Let's go vanquish that son-of-a-bitch so Mindy and Phoebe can get the hell out of Galperin." 

"Now wait just a minute Leo. We still know absolutely nothing about him." 

"We know he's near the bridge and that we can find him. What more do we need to know Paige?" 

"Leo! You know what we need to know. We've been over this. We don't know if he's a man or a demon or even what he looks like." 

"We agreed it didn't matter! " 

"That's when they were dying!" 

"Cole can sense demons. You can use your radar right Cole?" 

"Maybe … But that's if he is one. There has to be a reason the oracle thinks he's not. I have to agree with Paige. The four of us can't just go down there and kill him. Believe me Leo, I want Phoebe home more than anything. You didn't see her, she was …almost hysterical." 

Leo's eyes were blazing as he looked at his brother-in-law. How could Cole not agree with him? 

"I saw Melinda." 

The words were whispered but they hit Cole right in the gut with brute force. 

"That's not fair Leo. Stop it!" 

"Damn it Piper what is the problem? We go there, Cole throws an energy ball and poof, no more Jaell. Problem solved." 

Piper threw her hands up in the air and shook her head. She felt like she was banging it against the wall. The stress of this whole thing was fraying everyone's nerves. They weren't going to get anywhere if they were constantly fighting. She drew in a quick breath to keep from screaming and put her face in her hands for a moment. When she looked up she took another steadying breath and went to Leo. Piper took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. 

"Leo please. Listen to me. They're right. What if he's a demon but is in his human form. How will we be certain who he is? There could be lots of people by the bridge. What if we go there and we're so ready to kill this guy to save Mindy and Phoebe that we kill an innocent? I want Mindy and Phoebe home as much as you do but they aren't in danger of dying anymore. We have to find out more about Jaell." 

Part of Piper was screaming that it didn't matter what Jaell was. They should do what the Galperian council wanted. Phoebe was probably pregnant. They needed to get her back here and take her to see an obstetrician. The only thing that was keeping Piper from going over the deep end with worry over the baby was that Phoebe had obviously shared her secret with Tia. Piper was almost certain Tia would give Phoebe enough of the potion to cure her and save Phoebe's child. 

Piper put her arms around Leo and held him tightly until she felt some of the tension leave his body. This whole ordeal was taking an incredible toll on him. She'd never seen him as angry as he had been over the last couple of days. He was constantly lashing out at the people he loved. Between Melinda's illness, fighting with the Elders, and having to stay home while she and Cole went off and worked together, he was constantly at odds with everyone and ready to jump down their throats. Piper spoke quietly in his ear, trying to calm him and ease his feelings of desperation. 

"Leo, I know this is hard because you feel like you haven't been able to do anything to help. Please give Cole and I a little time to go to the Underworld and find out if Jaell is a demon. Please. Leo, I can't kill an innocent, its not who I am. Please don't ask me to. Melinda isn't in danger anymore. I have to know what Jaell is." 

Leo nodded into her shoulder and held her tight. It never ceased to amaze him how Piper could see right into his soul and read him so well. She always knew exactly how he was feeling. She was right, he did feel useless. His daughter and his sister-in-law were lying sick in some god-forsaken land and here he sat doing nothing. It wasn't right. He couldn't heal them, he couldn't go to them, and he couldn't even get any help from the damn Elders. 

Leo straightened up and looked at Cole. He shook his head, feeling like a complete jerk. "Look Cole, I'm sorry. We're past that okay? I didn't mean it. I swear I don't blame you. I just want to do something." 

Cole nodded his head but held his tongue. He didn't trust himself to speak. Not because he wanted to rant and rave at Leo for blaming him, but because Leo was right. Cole still held an incredible amount of guilt inside over this whole mess, especially after seeing Phoebe breakdown. If he said anything now his voice would betray the fact that he had a huge lump in his throat and he was trying desperately to swallow it before his eyes misted up with tears of self-blame and fear for Phoebe. 

Piper looked from Leo to Cole and back again. She could see the raw pain both of them were in and she thanked God neither of them knew about Phoebe's condition. The knowledge of the baby would devastate Leo and it would push Cole right over the edge. 

"All righty then. Cole, you and I are going to the Underworld, Leo check the book, and Paige go to your office and put the name Jaell into your computer." 

"I'm on it Piper. Leo I'll be back in an hour then we can go for a walk down by the Golden Gate Bridge and see who there is to see. Wait for me!" 

Paige grabbed her coat and went out the door before any more arguments started. She hoped Piper and Cole would do the same. If Leo and Cole thought they could keep Piper away from the Underworld they had another thing coming. That argument had already been fought and lost. 

Both Leo and Cole opened their mouths to protest Piper's commands but she waved them off with a scowl on her face. She kissed Leo and stood before Cole. Grabbing his hands she looked him sternly in the eyes then raised her eyebrows daring him to say a word. 

"Let's go Cole. I want to look at this sacred book of theirs." 

They shimmered out and Leo was left alone in the manor. The rage inside him boiled over and he let out a scream of rage. He swept a vase of flowers off the mantle, and it shattered upon the floor with a satisfying crash. Then, feeling angry and useless, he climbed the steps to the attic. There was a slight chance the Book of Shadows held knowledge of Jaell. Perhaps Paige would find something out and they could go to the bridge with a potion. It was possible Jaell was some guy's last name and he was listed as dead. If he was, then he was a demon, and could therefore be vanquished. That's all there was to it, he wanted his baby back in his arms.   


~~~~~~~~ 

Paige sat at her desk at social services in stunned silence staring at her computer screen. She had decided to enter the name Jaell into their system because it seemed like the easiest place to start, but she had never expected to get a hit. She was sure she would be sitting here forever using every search trick she knew to try and locate their mysterious Jaell but here he was, right in front of her after simply checking the office records. After reading his case history, Paige was certain he was their so-called demon. 

Name: Michael Jaell   
DOB: 9/16/1984   
SS: 992-80-3442 

Case history: 

Michael was found wandering the streets on 7/13/96 in the San Francisco Bay area at the age of twelve; four days after his family had been reported missing by a neighbor, Mrs. D Cooper. His mother Abigail Jaell, his father John Jaell and his younger sister Jacquelyn Jaell have never been located. Michael was placed in a foster home after 2 days of questioning in a juvenile facility. He later received intense counseling in an effort to help him cope with his traumatic loss and to attempt to find answers to the mysterious disappearance of his family. The police do not think Michael was involved in the case. Michael's behavior became more and more aggressive and defiant over the course of his five years in foster care and he was subsequently removed from and placed into 6 various foster homes. He was reported as a run away on 5/5/2002 and has not been located. Because of his age (17) he is not being pursued. His case will be officially closed on his birthday this year when he reaches maturity. 

Note:   
Although he has never been found to be violent, Michael was diagnosed as being manic depressive and volatile. The disappearance of his family was never solved. 

Dates of foster home placements:   
7/15/96 Mr. and Mrs. William Case 2235 W. Fontain Dr. SF, CA   
3/7/97 … 

Paige read the case history one more time and tried to steady her breathing. This was not good. There 'demon' was a kid of seventeen. What had happened to his parents and sister? Was evil magic involved? Was the Galperian flower involved? Michael Jaell had been missing and presumed a run away for the last three months. Had he discovered evil or did he have magic that made evil discover him? 

Paige picked up her cell phone to call Leo. She did not want him going down to the bridge looking for 'Jaell'. Michael must have some ties to the area. Vagrants and runaways frequented the areas under the base of the bridge and Paige didn't want an angry Leo wandering around looking for Michael. The manor phone rang and then the machine picked it up. Hopefully Leo was in the attic and didn't hear it. Knowing she didn't have time for more conventional means of travel, Paige went to the main file cabinet and quickly pulled the paper file on Michael. She then looked around to make sure she was alone and orbed out.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Phoebe and Tia were jostled and bounced in the back of the cart every time it hit a rut in the road. The trolls were traveling at a fast pace in their haste to arrive home with their captives and the helplessly bound women were unable to brace themselves to avoid the bone jarring movements. 

Phoebe tried to curl into a ball to protect her stomach from the worst of the bumps, but her efforts were hindered by the fact that her hands were bound behind her. She looked over at Tia and saw terror in the other woman's eyes. Knowing she was about to have the same fate as her mother must make things even worse. Phoebe knew the same terror had to be mirrored in her eyes as well. That panic increased when the cart suddenly came to a halt. 

Both Phoebe and Tia craned their necks trying to see where they were, but all the women could see were the trees above them. The sides of the cart were too high to allow a view of where they had been taken. The back of the cart was lowered and rough hands pulled at their ankles, sliding them out. Phoebe was afraid they were going to pull her all the way out and let her body fall to the ground but then a troll grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder. Tia was suddenly taken out of her view and she shrieked in panic behind her gag. 

The troll who was carrying Phoebe dropped her to the ground. He loomed over her and licked his lips. Reaching out, the troll ran his filthy fingers through Phoebe's hair and ginned evilly. He pulled out Phoebe's gag. She coughed and spat on the ground, trying to clear her mouth of the dirt that had covered the rag. The troll laughed and yanked her head back by her hair. He squeezed her jaw until she opened her mouth and stuck his finger inside. Phoebe gagged and choked as his foul finger caressed her tongue. This amused him greatly and he laughed with glee. He pulled his finger out of her mouth and replaced the rag with a smile, pleased that he had hurt her. 

"I thought you might like that better than the gag. You are very pretty, woman. Soft too. You even smell sweet. Do you want to have some fun with me?" 

Phoebe shook her head violently. 

"Now that's not very nice. You made me feel bad." 

The troll grabbed her face and she winced in pain, hot tears stinging her eyes. Satisfied with her reaction he began to move his hands lower. He ran his fingers down her neck and skimmed the neckline of her top, acting as if he was going to tear it from her body. Phoebe screamed in her throat behind her gag. He traced the UCSF logo on her tee shirt and moved his hands over her breasts, clawing at her through the thin material of her tee shirt. Phoebe screamed again and tried to roll away from the hideous creature. He grabbed a handful of her hair and held her in place ready to grope her again. 

Phoebe tried to fight him, to twist and buck away but she was getting to weak. She had been awake for almost an hour and her body was once again racked with chills as her fever began to soar. There was no way she could fight him off. She didn't have the power and her hands and legs were tied. If she lost conciseness he could very well rape her. Phoebe knew the brutality of his actions could cause her baby to lose its fragile hold on life. She had to stop him. Would knowledge of the child make him leave her alone? It had frightened the other troll. How could she tell him? 

Phoebe pleaded with her eyes and looked frantically down at her mouth trying to get him to understand. She shook her head and made screaming sounds in her throat as he grabbed her again. Oh God she had to stop him! She put all her energy into one final scream behind the gag. The troll looked at her and smiled. 

"Lively little one aren't you?" 

Phoebe looked down at her gag and back up into his beady little black eyes. 

"You want me to take your gag out again pretty? Maybe you want a little kiss." 

Phoebe nodded her head emphatically and the troll burst out laughing. He licked his lips and drool dribbled down his chin. 

"Taken a liking to me already have you? You're a slut just like Nafiri. I'll take out your gag and then we are going to have some fun. It should be a while before the king is ready for you." 

The moment the troll took the rag from Phoebe's mouth she gasped for air. He closed in on her, ready for his kiss. 

"Stop! I'm pregnant. I'm sick and if you touch me I might lose the baby. Look at my arms. The black marks prove I'm sick. And I'm carrying a child." 

He recoiled from her as if slapped and shoved her backwards in his haste to get away. It was clear that the troll was afraid to touch her. Phoebe said a silent prayer of thanks. It appeared she would be safe from rape at the hands of these hideous beasts. 

Phoebe only wished the same could be said for Tia. She rolled to her side and turned to see her friend. Tia had been silently watching Phoebe's battle knowing she could do nothing to help her. Tia also knew that she didn't have any magic words to stop the trolls when they came for her. The knowing look of horror Phoebe saw in Tia's eyes made it clear that her friend knew what her fate would be. Right now she was lucky, the trolls had dumped her and went to find their king but both women knew Tia's reprieve wouldn't last. 

Phoebe rolled toward Tia and Tia wiggled closer to Phoebe until their bodies were touching. The only comfort they would find in the troll camp was in each other. Phoebe laid her exhausted head upon Tia's shoulder. The heat of her fever practically burned Tia's skin. The knowledge that she had been too slow to get the life saving potion into Phoebe was like a slap in the face. Here they were, lying cold and terrified in a troll camp. One waiting to die and the other waiting to be raped. Tia blinked back the tears that filled her eyes and tried to stifle her sobs. 'Oh daddy, I love you so much. Be brave. 'I'm sorry Cole.' She cried out in her head. 'You were right not to trust me. I'm sorry I let everyone down.' 

Tia's tears fell unabated over her lashes and onto Phoebe's forehead. Phoebe opened her eyes for a moment and tried to give her a reassuring look but both women knew Tia had every right to her tears. Phoebe gave her a little nod of understanding and closed her eyes again. By Tia's calculations Phoebe had about thirty-six hours to live if the small dose of potion had bought her an extra day. But what about the baby, how much time did the little one have? 

Both women dozed a little and were roughly awakened where they were pulled apart and rolled onto their stomachs. Their bonds were cut and they were yanked to their feet. Phoebe's knees gave way and she fell to the ground. Tia tried to catch her but was pulled away from her friend. One of the trolls grabbed Phoebe by the hair and pulled her up. She stood on shaking legs, trying to summon the strength to remain standing. The troll who had pulled her to her feet gave Phoebe a shove in the direction they wanted the women to walk but the force of it sent Phoebe to her knees again. 

"Get up woman." The troll hissed at her and slapped Phoebe on the side of her head. 

"Stop it! She's sick. Leave her alone. She can't stand up." 

"Quiet nymph! I don't care if she's sick. If I tell her to walk then she shall walk." 

"She's pregnant." 

"Do you think I am a fool!" The troll grabbed Tia by the neck and squeezed. "Just because she is with child does not mean she will be coddled. Besides, the king has yet to determine if she tells the truth. Hold your tongue nymph or I shall cut it out." 

Phoebe struggled to her feet. She didn't want Tia punished because of her. She swayed on her trembling legs but they held her. 

"Please let me help her walk." 

Phoebe made a little sound of fear at Tia's outburst. "Tia don't." 

Tia looked at Phoebe with determination and shook her head. She wasn't going to let Phoebe suffer. She was sick and needed help. Tia turned to the troll and bowed her head in respect, sacrificing her pride for the sake of her friend. 

"Please let me help her. Otherwise she might fall again and we'll be late for the king." 

The troll grumbled and looked her over. He reached up, stroked her hair, and slid his hand down her arm. Tia held her tongue though her skin was crawling with revulsion. 

"Very well nymph. Help the woman. Be forewarned though, you owe me a favor my sweet." 

Tia shivered and the troll laughed. She inched away from him and went to Phoebe. "You didn't have to do that Tia." Phoebe whispered in her ear. Truth was Phoebe didn't know if she could have walked alone but her heart broke for Tia. They both knew her time was running out. They walked towards the fire in the center of the clearing guided by shoves from behind. When they reached it the women were pushed to their knees in front of a troll they presumed to be the king. The troll sat in a large carved throne. He wore tattered animal furs unlike the others, and he had a crown fashioned from small bones upon his dirty snarled hair. 

"Ahh, nice to see you ladies. I am King Bharil. I hope you have been enjoying your time here. I'd like to say that it's certainly a pleasure for me to have you here Tia. Your mother was a favorite of ours." 

Tia sucked in her breath in shocked outrage. Phoebe quickly grabbed her hand to stop the angry words her friend was about to say. She knew Tia would be beaten for any comments she might make. The bastard was trying to provoke her. 

"A quiet one are you? You won't be so silent later. Tell me, do you know why you're here?" 

Phoebe looked up and met the Bharil's eyes. "You want my husband, but I don't know why." Her voice was shaky and the words were whispered. Phoebe was unable to keep the fear from her voice. She desperately wanted Cole to rescue her from this god-forsaken place but she knew they would be waiting for him. Why did they want to kill him? What had he done?" 

"Why? You want to know why woman? Because he was rude, and insolent, and showed me no respect. He refused to bargain with us and bestow powers on me so I could perform evil acts of magic. He will pay for his actions now that we have you. Your husband will come. He will be given no choice. If he wants you to live he will have to trade his own life for yours. At least that is what we shall tell him. I have no intention of giving you up. You are too lovely. And now I am told that you are with child. Is that true?" 

"Yes." 

Very good, yes, that's very good indeed. At first the news angered me. Poor Nafiri got quite a beating. I wondered what fun can we possibly have if we can't touch you? But then I decided that a baby is good news. If you speak the truth we shall have to refrain from fun and games until the child is born but it will be ours once it is. Call it a replacement for the little girl. Children are tasty." 

Tia gasped and Phoebe put her hand over her mouth and gagged. Bile filled her throat. She doubled over and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. 'Cole get me out of here!' Her mind was screaming and her head was spinning. These creatures wanted to eat her child. Phoebe gagged again at the thought. Could things get any worse? She would rather die with the baby safely in her womb than have it born here among these savages. 

The trolls around them began to laugh at Phoebe's distress. Their voices raised and buzzed in her ears. Tia put an arm around Phoebe to steady her but her head was swimming. Dizziness was overtaking her and she leaned heavily on Tia. She simply didn't have it in her to be strong. 

"Stop it, please stop it. She's sick. Let me take her to lie down and care for her. Did any of your men bring the antidote potion? She needs the potion or she will die in a day." 

"Nafiri can care for her after she determines if she is pregnant. I have other plans for you sweet Tia. Your nightmare is about to begin." 

"No! Nafiri won't care for Phoebe! Nafiri hates her. She probably wants her dead. D'alene took Cole to Nafiri's cottage after he rescued him from you and Nafiri nursed him. The council took Cole away from her because she fell in love with him and tried to seduce him. Nafiri wants Cole for herself. She'll hurt Phoebe." 

"You are trying to save your pretty neck nymph." 

Tia shook her head in denial. "You're right. I don't want you to rape me. I won't lie about it but please believe me about Nafiri. Did she ask you to kidnap us? Did she? " 

Bharil nodded. 

"It's because she has deluded herself into thinking that Cole will love her if his wife is dead." 

"She wants us to lure him here. She says he's evil and must be destroyed to save Galperin." 

"All she wants is for you to torture and kill his wife! She's lying to you. I swear. She must have a plan to save him. Don't let her near Phoebe. Please … Please … You can … take me after I make Phoebe comfortable and give her some herbs but don't let Nafiri near her. I will go with you to your bed … Please." 

Phoebe took Tia by the arm and looked at her in horrific shock. Her friend had tears streaming down her face as she told the king she would go to him if only he would let Tia help her. Phoebe shook her head violently. She was dumbfounded. How could she let this brave young girl let herself be raped. Tia didn't even know her yet she would do this awful thing to protect her. And to think she was doing it all out of the goodness of her heart. Tia was the most unselfish and loyal person Phoebe had ever known. 

"Tia no." 

"Be quiet Phoebe! We both know what's going to happen to me here. They will rape me whether it is now or later." She tried to put bravado in her voice as she hissed in Phoebe's ear but her fear was plainly evident. 

"You are both so admirable. Very well nymph. You will get your reprieve for the moment but you will pay me in full for my kindness to the woman. I wouldn't want this one to die before she gives birth to her child. Once you are well woman you can be put to work around here until your time comes. Then … then all the waiting will be worth it. I will question Nafiri tonight. I'm sure my methods will get at the truth." 

The Bharil then looked up towards the tops of the trees. He held up his arm and a large black crow flew down and landed upon it. 

"Go and tell the council we have the women. They will be kept in a cave that has a trap rigged up to it. If anyone tries to enter the cave they will trigger the rope and the rocks will fall to the cave floor sealing them inside without air and very possibly crushing them to death. Make sure they know we won't be as careless as the ogres were. There will be many rope triggers around the cave and camp and many guards. The only one I want to see enter this camp is the woman's husband. If he wants his wife and child back alive he will come alone without his powers." 

The Bharil's eyes then strayed to Tia. She was a bonus captive. The council still had not given him the respect he deserved as king and therefore they needed to be punished again. 

On second thought tell them I want sweet Tia's father to come too." 

"No! Please No! Don't make my father come. Please!" 

The Bharil laughed at her pleas. 

"Give them the message and tell them to give you the antidote. Remember, any tricks and the women will be buried under a wall of rocks." 

The crow flew away and Bharil turned back to the women. 

"You will be given blankets, food, water, and herbs, to keep this one from dying. How long will she live without the potion?" 

"Thirty-six hours maybe. I'm not sure." 

"Well then you have either the time it takes to get the potion into her or the thirty-six hours until she dies before you begin to pay me for you request. This is only a temporary reprieve Tia. I have wanted you for a long time, ever since your mother sat at my feet begging and promising me anything if only I would let her go home to her precious daughter and husband. You remind me of Analesse and she is one I have never stopped dreaming about. Tonight I will make Nafiri tell me the truth and see to my needs but your time will come, and it will come soon. Prepare yourself little one."   


~~~~~~~   


Cole and Piper shimmered down to the Underworld in search of the Sacred Tombs. Jaell would become a demon at some point in his existence and the book would give them the date. The passageway they appeared in was shrouded in darkness. The only meager light was from a wall sconce far ahead. Cole reached back for Piper's hand and they began to inch their way along the stone wall of the tunnel. 

Piper tugged on Cole's hand, stopping his movement and put her mouth to his ear. 

"Do you know where you're going?" 

"I think I shimmered us to tunnel outside the cavern where the book is kept." 

"You think?" 

"Piper it's been a long time. I once knew these caves like the back of my hand but now I can't be positive. Do you want to go back? You know I don't want you here anyway." 

Piper shook her head. "Not a chance mister, let's go." They inched along the cold stone wall listening intently for the sound of approaching footsteps. When they got to the place where the wall sconce was hanging the corridor split. Cole racked his brain, trying to force his memory to go back in time. The book was kept in a chamber far from the main activity areas of the Underworld and Cole had only been here once before. He glanced at Piper and saw worry in her eyes. 

'Make a decision damn it.' Cole told himself. He closed his eyes and tried to visualize the layout of the Underworld. 'Left, go left.' Cole pulled on Piper's hand and they headed away from the only source of light. The tunnel got darker and darker as the wall sconce was left behind and they followed the twists and turns of the cave. Piper trailed her free hand along the wall to keep her bearings. She was surrounded in total blackness and her sense of direction and balance was completely off. If Cole let go of her hand she knew she would be hopelessly lost. She breathed a little sigh of relief when she saw the glow of light up ahead. 

Cole stopped when they were about five feet from the cavern's entranceway. 

"Wait here." 

Piper looked at him with steely eyes and shook her head. 

"Piper" 

"No way Cole. Together." 

They moved forward and Cole pushed Piper behind him. She gave him an annoyed shove on the shoulder. She didn't need his white knight heroics. Cole carefully looked into the cavern and Piper peeked around him. The Sacred Tomb was floating in the center of the small room. There was nothing and no one else around it. Cole backed up and pushed Piper back into the hallway. 

"What guards that thing?" 

"I don't know. Maybe it protects itself. You know, like that sweet little book in your attic." 

"Funny Cole. What should we do?" 

"Grab it and run?" 

Piper looked at him critically. Was he serious? Cole stared back, eyebrows raised. What he was suggesting was crazy. On the other hand there were no guards to fight so how could they defeat the Tombs protector? It was simple, they couldn't. Either it had some sort of force around it or the guardian was invisible. Either way, if you couldn't see your enemy to know what it was you couldn't fight it. Piper nodded sharply. 

"Let me freeze the area." 

She waved her hands at the book and it continued to float in the air upon a light current. Its movement didn't cease or seem to be affected by her powers. Piper scrunched her forehead in a puzzled look and turned to Cole with her hands out in front of her. 

"Well? Now what?" 

"I don't … Wait, look." 

Piper turned back towards the book. Nothing about it had changed. Cole inclined his head towards an area next to the book. There was now a subtle shape there. It wasn't solid, and it wasn't really something you could 'see'. It was more the fact that the air was moving in a current around something solid that had stopped floating in its breeze. The very faint silhouette of a large creature was there, in the air near the book. 

Piper and Cole watched it intently. It didn't move. The air continued to move around it. What ever it was, it was now stationary while the Tombs floated in the air. 

"I think I froze the guardian." 

"Uh hu …Let's go." 

They slowly moved forward, Cole's arm around Piper's waist, prepared for immediate shimmering. They went to the side away from the silhouette and Piper tried to grab the book. It wouldn't move. 

"Damn it." 

"Try to open it." 

Cole kept one eye on Piper and one on the guardian. His grip on her tightened when he saw the thing waver in the air. Cole was ready to shimmer in an instant. He refused to let Piper get caught down here. He could always come back alone. 

"Hurry up Piper." 

To her relief the book opened. Piper flipped through the pages searching for Jaell realizing the book went by alphabetical listing. She checked the demon section and found no Jaell. Her heart sank, he wasn't a demon yet. Then Piper turned to the section that showed when demons would be 'born'. She located the name no immediately. Jaell, Michael: induction to the Brotherhood August 16th, 2002. That was Friday! Jaell would become a demon on Friday, three days from now. 

Cole had heard Piper's sharp intake of breath. "What?" She shook her head. 

"I'll tell you at home, I found him. Let's go." Cole nodded and they shimmered out hopefully undetected.   


~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Cole and Piper arrived home the four of them sat down in the living room of the manor and Piper and Paige relayed what they had discovered. 

"So now we know that our demon is some scared runaway kid who may have magic. His family disappeared when he was twelve and now it seems he has too. It could be because evil got a hold of him, or it could just be that he was sick of his foster home. Whatever the reason for his disappearance he is going to join the Brother hood on Friday if we don't do something." 

"His family mysteriously disappeared and the Galperian Oracle gave you his name as the demon who will be the one to destroy them. This kid is more than just a runaway Piper." 

"Paige he could have run away and now he's out there vulnerable on the streets. You know the Brotherhood recruits. He's be a prime candidate." 

"Or the guardian flower had something to do with his family's disappearance and now it's payback time. He could very easily be seeking out evil so he can get revenge." 

"I agree Leo but … " 

Cole began to tune out the conversation. He was starting to get a bad feeling in his gut. Something was wrong and it didn't involve this kid. His mind was immediately draw back to Phoebe. Her fear and pain were burned into his memory. What was going on with her? Piper immediately noticed Cole's distraction and feared the cause. She didn't want him dwelling on Phoebe. 

"Cole … What's the matter?" 

"Nothing, I … I'll be right back." 

"Cole" 

He ignored her and went upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Phoebe. Cole had no idea what he thought he was going to find out by being up here but it was as if he had been drawn there. Her voice was in his ears, in his head, calling. He needed to make some kind of contact with her. Cole knew damn well it was more important to be involved in the discussion downstairs but still … something was going on. 

He went to their closet and ran his hands over her clothes. Cole took out her silk nightgown and rubbed it against his face. The familiar feeling of it and the faint scent of Phoebe's perfume was almost enough to make his eyes fill with tears of longing. A lump formed in his throat and his nostrils flared with each labored breath as he tried to overcome the pain. 

Going to the bed Cole lay down on Phoebe's side. He held her pillow and buried his face in it, allowing himself one brief cry of anguish. He screamed with all his heart and soul, yearning to hold his troubled wife. She was everywhere yet she wasn't there at all. 

Cole rose and went to the dresser. He ran his hands through Phoebe's drawers, still not knowing why. What did he think he was going to find? All that was there were the familiar things he had seen her wear a thousand times. Cole tried to push one of the drawers back in but it stuck. He reached towards the back and his fingers closed on a long thin box that was wedged in the back. Curious, Cole pulled it out. His eyes flew open wide in shock. What he saw stunned him. It was a pregnancy test. Cole stared at the box in disbelief. 

"Pregnant? Oh my God, Phoebe thinks she's pregnant. Why didn't you tell me baby? Why?" 

His heart was soaring with joy and being torn apart with fear at the same time. "You could have told me baby. Why didn't you tell me? You didn't have to do this alone." 

Then it dawned on him. What if she didn't want the baby because she was scared? She had always told him no. Phoebe had been terrified at the thought of having a child that was part demon. This thought hurt almost worst than knowing he had poisoned his own baby. 

Cole clutched the box in his hand and went down to confront Piper. He was almost certain she knew. It had been in her eyes but he just hadn't seen it. Shock was being replaced with rage. Damn it! He had a right to know. They had lied to him! Damn it, he was the father. He should have been told. 

He came down the manor steps and held up the pregnancy test. His eyes showed disbelief and anger. Paige and Leo's eyes widened in shock. Cole took immediate note of the fact that Piper didn't appear nearly as surprised as them. 

"This was in Phoebe's drawer. Piper you don't look all that surprised. Is she pregnant? Is that why she's so upset? Tell me the truth or so help me God … " His eyes burned with an intensity that sent chills up Piper's spine. He looked crazed. His demon blood was boiling. 

"I'm not sure Cole. She didn't tell me. I've seen her get sick and she's been moody. She also rubs her tummy all the time. I … I think so." 

Cole's face became a mask of pain. His mouth was a grim line and he shut his eyes, trying to breath slowly, fighting for control. His hands balled into fists crushing the cardboard box he was clutching. "Why didn't she tell me? Why?" 

"She doesn't want you to worry about what the poison is doing to the baby. She wanted to protect you from the pain of knowing the poison might make her miscarry." 

"I mean before!" His words were a ragged cry. His heart was breaking. 

"It's because she didn't want it isn't it?" Piper shook her head in shock, vehemently denying Cole's words. 

"I know it is. Phoebe was always too afraid. She thinks the baby will have too much demon in it." 

His voice was cracking as his heart shattered. This was too much. A baby. A baby! He had wanted a child for so long and now because of his actions his son or daughter might not live and Phoebe was in hysterics. He could have made her see that it was okay before but now … who knows what she's thinking now? 

Piper rushed forward, heedless of his rage and grabbed Cole's arms. He tried to shake her off but she wouldn't let go. She shook him back until he looked at her. 

"You listen to me. Was that a woman who didn't want her child crying in that cottage today? Was it!" 

Cole shook his head. "But … " 

"But nothing! She didn't tell you because she wasn't sure and she didn't want you to get your hopes up. After six years do you really think she just got pregnant on accident? Phoebe wants this baby Cole. She wants it's desperately. You haven't seen the look on her face when she rubs her stomach. It's one of pure joy. She wants this child Cole. Don't you ever think that, and the only reason she didn't tell you today was because she knew you would blame yourself." 

"Of course I blame myself. All of this is my fault. I poisoned my child and then sat there yelling at Phoebe while she was lying there sick with our child dying inside her. My God, I wouldn't blame her if she hates me. You three can go find that kid. I'm are going back to Galperin." 


	16. chapter sixteen

This chapter is for Rose Madder and Gemini UK, yes you Gemini, I saw the site guest book ;). Welcome to Galperin ladies, I hope you enjoy your stay but please keep your eyes open for trolls. They're nasty you know. I'm having great fun including all of you in this story. I'll bet you never ever pictured yourselves the way my crazed imagination does. 

I don't own any of the Charmed characters although I wish I had a say in their lives. At least Phoebe and Cole's anyway. Then they would be blissfully happy (okay not blissful but TOGETHER).They aren't mine they belong to Spelling and Co. The remaining characters and the land of Galperin are the products of my odd imagination and therefore belong to me. Please don't reproduce this without permission. 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~ 

~~~~~~~ 

A Mother's Anguish chapter sixteen 

~~~~~~~~ 

"Cole no, not yet." Piper wasn't going to let Cole leave this way. He was way to upset. 

"Piper, I'm going to Galperin, … Right now." 

Cole looked down at Piper. Intense pain with an undertone of fury shone in his eyes. She was still holding his arm with a steel grip and he had no intention of taking her with him when he shimmered to Galperin. This was between him and Phoebe and Piper didn't need to get involved right now. They could work through this without her help. He tried to shake her loose but Piper stubbornly maintained her grasp. 

"Let me go Piper. I have to see Phoebe . . . alone" Cole's voice was quiet but it carried an edge of steel. 

"Not like this you don't. Not when you're this angry." 

"What? Do you think, that I'm going to yell at her? Do you think I'm going to hurt her? I'm furious with myself, not with Phoebe." 

Piper was vehemently shaking her head. She knew Cole would never hurt her sister. "No, of course not. I just don't think you should leave until you calm down." 

"Calm? You want me to be calm? Piper, I need to hold her, to comfort her and take away the terror she has bottled up inside. When I think of how she looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers, it kills me. There was so much pain. Her eyes were begging me to help her but her heart made her keep silent. She has always been able to rely upon me before, whatever the problem was I could make it better, but this time she didn't think she could. This time she thinks she has to go through it without me and it's killing her, and her fear must be so much worse because she's going through this all by herself. Well now the secret is out and nothing is going to stop me from being there for her. Not you, not the council, not Jaell." 

"Don't you understand how I feel? How could I have been so blind? I should have figured this out before, but damn it, it never even crossed my mind because she has always been so adamant about not having a baby. To think I left her there in so much pain. I left her, I left her, … all alone, and I have to get back there right now. I have to put my arms around her so she can cry her heart out knowing I feel the same way and understand. She needs to be held and rocked and cherished, not abandoned in some strange world trapped in her own private hell. She needs me and I need her too." 

"Piper I just found out that I'm going to be a father and there are so many emotions raging through me that my head is spinning and I need to share all of them with Phoebe. She is the mother of my child and she is scared to death because the baby might die. So am I, and that fear has cut a hole in me that only Phoebe can fill. Everything that happens from here on out we are going to face together. Even if … even if Phoebe loses the baby, I have to make sure she knows that we will get through it because we have each other. I have to tell her how much I love her and make her see that it's going to be okay. Do you understand Piper? She's terrified and alone and I need her right now and nothing can stop me from going to her. I'll be back to deal with Jaell as soon as I can. Just let me go back to Galperin and make sure Phoebe gets that antidote. My child is not going to die and my wife isn't going to suffer in silence." 

Piper stared at Cole, her heart in her throat. His grief cut through her like a knife. What should be one of the happiest moments of Phoebe and Cole's lives had instead become something that filled them with fear and desperation. Who would have thought all those years ago that so much love would be inside this man who hadn't even known he had a heart that could feel? Phoebe had faith in him then, she had known, and she had been right. Piper couldn't have asked for a man who was better to her little sister, who treated her with such tenderness. He adored her. There wasn't a man alive that could ever love Phoebe more than Cole did. 

Her eyes misted over and though she fought it, a tear escaped over her lashes. Cole frowned when he saw it and Piper quickly brushed it away. Cole's emotions were so pure and intense, so heartfelt, he was pleading for understanding and Piper couldn't help but be overwhelmed by his words. Now Phoebe would have the strength and support she needed to get through this no matter what happened. Piper had seen Phoebe's intense need for him, just as Cole had, and she was relieved that there would be no more secrets between them. Phoebe needed Cole and that's all there was too it. Cole was strong enough to deal with the news of the baby and deal with Jaell, if anything he would become even more focused. He had never had so much to lose. 

Piper shook her head and stared into his eyes. The pain in them was raw and penetrating. "Oh Cole." She reached up and touched his cheek, love for her brother-in-law welling up inside her. Piper hugged him, and Cole, as usual, stiffened in her embrace. He never knew how to accept Piper's displays of sisterly affection. He still rarely let his tough guy shield down, not even around the family that loved him. The only ones who saw his soft and emotional side on a regular basis were Phoebe and Melinda. Piper looked up at Cole through her tears and slapped him lightly on the arm. He smiled down at her and hesitantly slid his arms around her waist and hugged her back. Piper smiled and held him for a moment longer. She could feel his heart booming beneath her ear, but his breathing had slowed and she felt him relax into her. It would be okay now. His mood had lightened a bit and he was once again under control. 

"Congratulations daddy." 

Cole couldn't help smiling when Piper called him daddy. The word sounded wonderful. He had waited so long for a baby. 

"Daddy … I … Thanks Piper, can I go now?" 

"Yeah, you can go now. Give her a hug for me and give Mindy a kiss. Tell her mommy loves her. We'll work on finding Jaell." 

Cole backed away from Piper preparing to shimmer but Leo came over and cuffed him on his arm. "Congratulations Cole, you're going to be a father. Prepare yourself for two A.M. feedings, constant diaper changes, sleepless nights, not to mention a pregnant and moody Phoebe." 

"Yeah I know, isn't it great?" 

"Yeah, it is." Leo had to fight back the longing that overwhelmed him. He missed his little girl so much. He needed to touch her and hold her and make sure she was okay but he was stuck here on the opposite side of the universe. "Hey Cole, you be sure to give my little girl a kiss from her daddy okay? Tell Mindy daddy misses her and I would be there if I could. Make sure she understands why I can't see her." 

"I will Leo. Don't worry, I will." 

"Cole you tell that sister of mine that I said she isn't to worry. Everything will work out. We'll make it work out. And tell her … tell her I love her and miss her." 

"I will Paige. I'll be home soon. I'll tell you one thing. If they don't give both of them that potion now I'm gonna beat some sense into that obnoxious D'alene until he sees things my way for once and then I'm going to bring Mindy, Phoebe, and my child home. I've had enough." 

"Cole … " 

"Relax Piper, I'll try not to kill him." 

"Cole!" 

Cole gave Piper a smile that carried just a hint of teasing and shimmered out. He had a pregnant wife to see to. After he left Piper and Paige turned to each other with huge grins. 

"Piper, are you sure about Phoebe?" 

Piper nodded, her smile getting even bigger if possible. They wrapped their arms around each other squealing with delight while Leo rolled his eyes and shook his head at their antics. He did have to admit that Uncle Leo had a nice ring to it. Now was the time to rejoice in the fact that a new Halliwell would be coming into the world. The matter of Jaell, Galperin, and the poison could wait for a moment. Some things in life simply had to be celebrated.   
  
  


Lilia was perched on Melinda's shoulder cooing in the child's ear, urging her onward. The little girl could hardly walk because of the raw condition of her feet. She had allowed Melinda brief rests during their trek out of the woods, but could never allow the poor little thing to sit for long for fear of being discovered by the trolls. Lilia was almost certain that she hadn't been the only one who had heard Melinda's cries. 

The child had managed to get herself deep into the forest during her mad flight for safety earlier and had inadvertently run towards the troll encampment instead of towards safety. The clearing she had stumbled upon was one where the trolls usually stood watch or set traps, waiting for unsuspecting creatures who found themselves lost and sought out the light of the little glade. 

The two had been lucky so far but Lilia didn't think it was wise to push Melinda as far as the Council Glenn. If the child had been able to move quickly, perhaps they could have managed, but at this pace they would surely be found before reaching help. Melinda's soft cries carried through the quiet woods like a beacon to the trolls and Lilia decided that she had to get Melinda someplace safe as soon as possible. The idea of the Isle of the Naiads came to her during one of their rest stops. 

"Come on sweetie, it isn't much further. Get up for Lilia now." 

They had already played out this scene close to a dozen times before as the fairy had implored the child to keep moving through the woods. Would she be able to get Melinda on her feet yet again? Mindy's face was tear stained and dirty. Her hair was tangled with leaves and brambles, and her nightgown was torn at both knees. Blood was smeared across the front in a grotesque crisscross pattern from repeated wipes to clean her hands. Her brown eyes were filled with pain and fear and her bottom lip trembled around the thumb she was furiously sucking. She appeared to be very close to collapsing. It broke the fairy's heart just to look at the little girl. Oh how she wished she could gather the poor dear up in her arms and fly her to safety. 

"Will my mama and daddy be there waiting? I want my mama and daddy." 

"I know you do sweetie but they aren't in Galperin right now. The ladies I'm taking you to will take care of you just like your mama would." 

"But I want MY MAMA!" Mindy balled up her fists and began to wail in earnest. The child couldn't take much more. She was on the verge of a complete break down. Little girls weren't made to cope with such horrors and her endurance had been pushed to the limit. Melinda's fragile hold on reality was ready to snap. 

Lilia winced at Mindy's loud outburst and sobs. She didn't want them to be heard. There would be nothing she could do to save the child if the trolls came. She had to get Melinda moving and she had to do it now. If the child spent the last of her energy on hysterics and slipped into shock Lilia would be unable to move her. 

"I know you do sweet. I'm sure your mommy will come back as soon as she and your uncle take care of that demon. Don't you think that it would be better to wait for her someplace nice and safe? Rose and Leanna will give you a warm bath, feed you and tend to those cuts and scrapes. Doesn't that sound nice? Are you hungry Melinda?" 

Lilia saw desperate need and a spark of curiosity in Melinda's eyes. The child had to be cold, tired, and hungry on top of all the pain. 

"Who are they?" 

Rose and Leanna are the naiads of Galperin. They rule over and protect all of our rivers, lakes, and streams with their magic." 

"But … But won't the trolls come there too? Won't they take me away?" Melinda's eyes filled with panic as she remembered the terror of the troll's attack. 

"No sweetie, Rose and Leanna live on an island in the middle of a lake. They control all the water around it and will take you to their cottage there. You'll be safe and sound with them. Do you want to know why?" Melinda nodded, her eyes wide with childlike wonder. "Because trolls can't swim. They sink like stones right to the bottom. Isn't that wonderful?" 

"Don't they have boats?" 

"No Melinda, not even boats will help the trolls because the water will rise up and sink them if Rose or Leanna command it to. So you see, you'll be safe. Can we go there now sweetie? I don't think we should stay here too much longer." 

Melinda nodded her agreement and pushed herself up from her log perch with a little cry of pain. Her legs wobbled but she took a steadying breath, pushed her hair back from her eyes, and forged ahead. Her poor feet would need careful tending when they reached help. 

"That's my brave girl. Straight ahead now, we're almost there." Lilia sat back down on Mindy's shoulder and guided her the last of the way through the forest. Neither saw the large crow fly overhead, but this time it didn't matter. The crow was on a mission, and the child would be safe long before news of her location could be relayed to the enemy. 

When the two arrived at the lake surrounding the Isle of the Naiads, Lilia hovered over the water and made a high pitched whistling sound. Soon, to Melinda's amazement, a fish stuck its head out of the water. Lilia fluttered close to the surface and spoke to the fish. "Go fetch one of your mistresses. Tell her I have the human child and she is injured." 

Melinda sat on a large rock and Lilia flew up, down, and over the edge of the lake watching for the naiads. She took furtive glances into the woods behind Melinda, and kept her tiny fingers crossed against bad luck catching them before help came. Lilia breathed a sigh of relief and Melinda's mouth opened into a little astonished 'O' when the water parted just below the shoreline and a beautiful woman stepped out. 

Rose, the naiad, glimmered in the waning sunlight as beads of water trickled down her body. Her hair was like strands of finely spun silver adorned with sapphires and highlights of indigo and her eyes were the deepest blue Melinda had ever seen. They were enormous and fringed with silver lashes and brows that seemed to sparkle and shimmer like Christmas tinsel. As the child watched her, the naiad's body changed from tiny silver scales to alabaster white skin. Her dress was the same shimmery silver/blue as her hair and it seemed to become more distinct as her scales faded. Her feet were tiny and her toes were webbed, as were her fingers. 

Melinda clapped her hands and oohed in delight. Rose smiled at Melinda but her eyes were full of sorrow over the child's condition. News of the little human girl who had been poisoned had spread all over Galperin and the naiads had held a tender place in their hearts for her even before seeing her. They would have to get her to the Isle quickly. No more harm could be allowed to come to one so small. 

"Well hello little one, welcome to my home. Would you like to come to my island? You can meet my sister Leanna. We would love to take care of you and make you feel better until your mommy comes back. Do you think that would be okay?" Rose also took sly glances into the forest behind Melinda. She knew the child wasn't safe until she was on the island. 

Melinda looked forlornly at the isle far off in the lake. She wanted to go there, really she did, but she didn't know if she could. Melinda bit her lip and tears formed in her eyes again. Lilia saw them and flew up close to Mindy. She hovered in front of her face and brushed away a tear. 

"Why sweetie, what's the matter? It's safe here. I promise. Can't we go to the island?" 

"I … I don't know how to swim." Melinda's voice was a tiny whisper. "I want to be safe from the trolls. Please help me. Please Rose, I want to go to your island but I can't swim." 

"Oh little one, don't cry. We can fix that. I will swim and you shall ride. I am an excellent swimmer. You'll be safe with me okay?" 

Mindy slowly nodded her head. She wanted to be safe and she trusted the pretty shimmering lady. 

"That's a good girl, come on now. Lilia are you coming?" 

"Melinda, is it okay if I go to the Council Glenn? I have to tell everyone that the trolls captured Tia and your Aunt Phoebe. Tell me Melinda, did Tia have time to give your Aunt Phoebe the good medicine too?" 

"Uh uh. The trolls came right after Tia gave it to me. It's on the table by the beds." 

Rose gasped at Lilia's words. She'd known something terrible must have happen by simply looking at the child, but to have Tia in the hands of the trolls was devastating. And this poor little one's aunt was there too and she was still sick from the guardian flower. Lilia had to tell the council as soon as possible. 

"Melinda will be fine with me won't you sweetheart? Lilia you go and tell them the news. We'll be safe. Nothing shall harm this child. Onto my back with you now and hold on tight. I promise not to dunk you. Bye Lilia, hurry!" 

Lilia disappeared and Melinda did as she was told. In a matter of minutes she was being carried up the beach of the Isle of the Naiads. Leanna came rushing out of the woods when they arrived, questions in her eyes, but Rose shook her head, warning her not to pressure the fragile child. The two took Mindy to their home in the woods while they made cheerful chatter and spoke to the birds in the trees trying to keep up the spirits of the lost little girl they had suddenly become mamas for. 

"Leanna this is Melinda. She's going to stay with us for a little while until her mama and daddy can come back to Galperin. Lilia told her that our island is completely safe from trolls. Isn't that right?" 

The other naiad, Leanna, lifted Melinda from Rose's back and cuddled her close. Melinda reached out and ran her fingers through Leanna's hair; marveling at its color and shine and playing with one of the sapphires that was woven in its strands. Leanna looked just like her sister except she was a tiny bit smaller. Her face was just as beautiful, and her eyes mesmerized the child. 

"That's right Melinda, there has never been a troll on our island. Our water is very unfriendly to those vile trolls and they sink like rocks every time they try to come here. Now little girls on the other hand, our water loves little girls. How would you like a nice warm bath sweetheart? We can get rid of all that mud and clean up your cuts. I bet they hurt don't they?" 

Melinda nodded solemnly. "I'd like a bath. I'm all muddy and I'm cold and I hurt all over." 

Leanna looked at Mindy, her eyes full of sympathy. "Poor sweetie, you just wait, we're going to get you fixed up." Leanna took Mindy to a clear pool outside the cottage. She knelt down and bent over the water. Placing her hands on the surface she chanted. "What once was cool shall now be warm, take this child within your arms, lift her up and sooth away, the damage that incurred today. So mote it be." The surface of the pond rippled and wavered and then to Melinda's delight it filled with bubbles just like her tub at home. 

"You must have magic like my mommy." 

"Well, I don't know your mommy sweetheart but I do know that the water is nice and warm and full of bubbles and you will be able to play and splash without sinking. I'll tell you another secret too. When you come out all of your hurts will be all gone. How do you like that?" 

"My daddy can do that too. He's a whitelighter. You must be special Leanna because you are like my mommy and my daddy. I'm ready to go in. Promise I won't sink? Mommy didn't teach me to swim yet." 

"You won't sink little one and I'll go in with you just incase okay? We can wash all those leaves out of that pretty hair of yours. When you're done Rose will give you some supper and then we're going to tuck you into a great big bed with lots of soft pillows and blankets. Does that sound good?" 

Melinda smiled and threw her arms around Leanna's neck. The naiad could feel the child's heart pounding and her little body trembling as she held her. "What's wrong sweetie? Everything's going to be okay now." 

Melinda nuzzled her face into Leanna's shoulder and a sob hitched in her chest. "Thank you for helping me. I was so scared. Those trolls took my Aunt Phoebe, and I had to run so fast but I got lost and I hurt myself, and … and … I miss my mama and daddy so much. " 

"Shhh, hush now, that's a girl, it's okay sweetheart, Leanna and Rose have you now and the council will get your Aunt Phoebe and Tia back. It's okay my little one." 

The naiad rocked Melinda until her tears were spent and then slowly led her into the magic bubble pond. Soon Melinda was clean and her cuts were healed. They tucked her into bed wearing one of their silver gowns, which was of course much too big for her, and wished her sweet dreams. Then Leanna took a seat at her bedside and Rose went out to watch the waters. Rose almost hoped the trolls would dare to come for the child. She would gladly drown the despicable creatures for their wicked deeds. Rose's blue eyes burned with vengeance as she thought about killing them and a small cruel smile appeared on her usually gentle face.   
  


After Cole left and they managed to calm down, Piper, Leo, and Paige took Michael Jaell's social services file to the kitchen table. Paige hadn't had time to go through everything before Piper and Cole had returned and she wanted to look through it carefully. As far as Paige was concerned, Michael was a troubled kid in need of saving, not a soon to be demon who had to be killed. 

She slowly paged through the listings of his foster homes and the various reports and documents. He had been a fairly good student even though he'd been transferred to a dozen different schools, and his foster parents always seemed to have a good opinion of him except for his occasional bouts of depression. The depression always seemed to follow a period of two or three days when he had been missing from home. After his return he would be volatile, excitable, and hostile, but never violent. He would then slip into a deep depression that lasted anywhere from a week to a month. Therapy and medication had not been able to cure him of this. 

Paige passed the reports on to Piper and Leo, her heart becoming heavier with each page. This was not a bad kid. What was going on with him and where was he now? How had the Brotherhood found him and why did they want him? Where did Galperin come into the mix? Paige knew she had to find Michael before Friday. She had to try and reach him before the Brotherhood stole his life away. She had been a social worker first and a witch second. If there was a chance to save this kid and still help Mindy and Phoebe, Paige was going to find it. 

The last page of the file had five school pictures of Michael attached to it. He had dark brown hair that swept down over his forehead and soft brown eyes with just a hint of gold. They held a depth of wisdom beyond his years. His brows were dark and his face was almost composed into a scowl in his last picture. The scowl accented his strong handsome jaw line. Paige wondered if the grimace was simply his tough guy look or a real expression of unhappiness and anger. He'd definitely become a good-looking as he'd grown up. Paige shook her head when she thought of the hearts he must surely be breaking. 

"Did you find something Paige?" Piper took the sheet out of her hand and studied the pictures. 

"No, but I'm going to." That said Paige quickly got up from the table and headed for the stairs. 

"Oh no, now you just wait a minute missy. You're not going out looking for Michael by yourself. If anything we are going together." 

"I know that area Piper. I've dealt with runaways before. Some of the kids who hang down under the bridge embankment know me. They trust me. I might get some information." 

"You might get yourself killed is what you might do. Paige, the Brotherhood of the Thorn is after this kid. He is not your average runaway. You can't just go down there playing social worker." 

Piper's words stung and Paige had to fight to control her emotions. "Piper I don't have to play social worker. I am a social worker and a damn good one. Thanks for your support. It's nice to know you have so much respect for my work. I can take care of myself by orbing away from any danger." 

Piper bit her lip and blinked back her tears. God why did they have to continuously rip each other apart? "I'm sorry honey. Paige please, I didn't mean it. I am proud of you sweetie. You're wonderful at what you do. I just don't want you going there alone. Please, just let us come and watch your back. We won't say a word. You can't orb away if someone comes up behind you and you don't see them." 

"No! Those kids aren't going to talk if there are three of us. I know what they're like Piper and I'm telling you right now we won't find out a thing if we all go in together like an interrogation squad. How about we drive close to the bridge and I go in alone. You give me fifteen minutes and if I'm not out of there you come and get me. Deal?" 

Piper scrunched up her forehead with worry. She looked at Leo and saw doubt in his eyes too. "Paige I … " 

"Fifteen minutes Piper and I promise to orb out at the first sign of danger." 

"I can't heal you Paige." 

"I know that Leo, you won't have to. Come on … I know what I'm doing." 

Paige looked from Piper to Leo and back again. Sometimes she hated being the baby, being the one with the least years of experience. Even after all this time everybody still treated her like the one who was new and didn't know as much and damn it, that simply wasn't true. She was as good of witch as Piper and Phoebe and she had mastered her whitelighter powers as well. The grandfather clock steadily ticked off the seconds while Piper and Leo studied her in silence. Paige was about to throw up her hands and simply orb out when Piper finally gave her a nod of assent. 

"All right Paige, fifteen minutes, but that's all and you'd better be careful. Phoebe's gone and I can't do this on my own. The power of one won't get me very far. And you better not get hurt on me." Piper's voice was gruff but her feelings came through loud and clear. Paige was so like Prue in her stubbornness and the thought of losing her baby sister too, was terrifying. She knew she smothered Paige at times but she just couldn't help herself. 

"Yeah, yeah, I love you too Piper, let's go." 

They drove to the spot near the bridge where the scrying crystal had pointed to in silence, each lost in thought. Piper was trying to stay focused and keep her mind off Mindy and Phoebe, Leo was bent on finding Jaell and most likely killing him, and Paige was wondering how they would be able to save him. When Piper stopped the truck Paige hopped out before either of them could say a word. 

She walked to a high fence and followed it down an embankment until she spotted the hole that had been cut through it. The area under the bridge offered shelter from the weather and was a popular place for the homeless and runaways. Paige slid through the hole on her belly then walked through a dark tunnel to the cardboard shantytown of San Francisco's homeless. 

As she walked among the boxes she studied the people sitting and lying in front of their makeshift homes. Pity and anger filled her. She knew the reasons for their horrid lives varied, but most of them were mentally ill or drug dependant and simply needed help. People thought the homeless were that way by choice, Paige knew otherwise. They would wait forever for an open bed in a treatment facility only to be tossed out the minute they were declared cured without any safety net in place to help them on their way back into society. Nine out of ten ended up back here within days. 

The kids who hung here were either homeless runaways or teens whose home life was so bad they chose to spend most of their time here. Under the bridge no one asked questions about your life and the police rarely bothered anyone. It was also a haven for the kids here. The other members of this ragtag community were less likely to prey upon their young than the regular so-called 'up-standing' citizens of San Francisco were. It was safer under the bridge than on the streets. 

Paige spied a group of teens and cautiously approached them. A few immediately scattered, but she breathed a sigh of relief when one of the girls recognized her and held eye contact. Her willingness to talk to the stranger kept several other teens from fleeing as Paige approached them. 

"Hi Jessie." Paige looked the girl over carefully. Her eyes appeared clear and there were no telltale marks on her arms. She didn't have the jumpy look of a drug addict either. Paige had met Jessie when the girl's teacher had referred her to the center. Poor kid had turned to cocaine to escape the realty of her home life. Jessie had finally confided in someone that her stepfather was sexually abusing her. Their agency had removed Jessie from her home until the stepfather was put in jail but then she was returned to the custody of her mom. Paige had fought this because she knew Jessie's mom blamed the girl for what had happened but the judge had turned a deaf ear. That was why the teen continued to hang out under the bridge with her old friends. 

"Hi Ms. Matthews. What brings you to our neighborhood? Doing a little slumming?" 

"Maybe I'm checking up on you. You okay? You look good. No drugs right?" 

"I'm clean and I don't believe you're checking up on me. You don't come down here after dark. What's up?" 

Paige pulled Michael's picture out of her pocket and showed it to the girl. "Seen him?" 

Jessie took the picture and ran her finger over Michael's face. She chewed on her lip as if debating something. 

"Tell me Jess. This kid is in trouble. You know I'm not going to turn him in. I want to help him." 

The girl still hesitated. She was a little afraid of this Michael. He was an odd one. 

"Come on Jessie, please. I need your help." 

"Yeah, he's been around. I saw him a little while ago. He's kind of nice but real quiet. Nervous too. He always looks like he's watching his back. More than the rest of us do I mean. He um … he carries a knife too so you better be careful. He might be under the pilings. He hangs alone a lot. I don't think you're going to be able to get close to him." 

"Thanks Jessie. You keep yourself out of trouble you hear me." 

"Yeah Ms. Matthews, I hear you. Good luck and watch your back." 

Paige retreated back into the blackness of the drainage tunnel and orb herself to the isolated are of the huge pilings. She silently made her way among them searching for Michael. Was he still here? Paige suddenly felt an arm snake around her waist and a cold steel blade press against her throat. Her instinct was to orb out but she steadied herself. This was probably Michael and she didn't want to spook him. She didn't want to die either but it could be her only chance to talk to him. 

"What are you doing snooping around here bitch? I should slit your throat." 

The voice was that of a young man. Paige forged ahead. "I'm looking for a guy who's in a lot of trouble. His name is Michael and I want to help him." Paige felt the boy's arm tighten when she said his name. Bingo she thought, found him. 

"What do you want with Michael? You a social worker, a cop, or are you with them? I still have three days to make up my mind." 

"Well … I'm a social worker who knows all about them. I work for the other side though. The good side." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Yes you do Michael. I think you know exactly what I mean." 

'Oh hell.' Paige thought to herself. She orbed out of Michael's arms and appeared in front of the astonished teen. "I'm a witch Michael, and I know all about the Brotherhood of the Thorn and what's going to happen on Friday. Will you please come home with me so we can talk? My sister and my niece are involved in all this and they are in serious trouble. I need your help and I think you need mine." 

Michael stared at her in confusion. He had been running from people with magic all his life and he didn't trust them, but still, something told him that Paige was different. Raed, his mentor in the Brotherhood, had told him over and over that all witches were the enemy and had to die, but Michael felt there was something special about Paige. He would go and listen to what she had to say. If he didn't like it he would escape like he had dozens of times before. He pocketed his knife and nodded his assent. They orbed back to the truck where Piper was franticly pacing and then orbed to the manor. 

At least they had found him. All the mysteries surrounding him still had to be unraveled, but he was now safe within their walls and Paige would be damned if the Brotherhood would get their hands on this kid.   
  
  


Cole shimmered into Galperin and raced down the path to Tia's cottage. His heart was in his throat and his blood was roaring through his veins. A baby, a baby! He was so excited. He couldn't wait to see Phoebe. It killed him to think what she was going through. "Well you're not alone anymore baby, I'm coming. I'm going to make the pain go away. Everything's going to be fine." 

Cole burst into the clearing and stopped dead in his tracks, his blood froze in his veins and his heart missed a beat. In front of the splintered wooded door of the cottage were two unconscious or dead ogres. The door was wide open and no sound came from within. The woods around the cottage were eerily silent as well. Cole went forward on shaking legs. "Oh please don't let them be dead." His voice was a hoarse whisper. He could barely get the words out. Fear constricted his throat. 

Cole reached the door and shut his eyes for one long dizzying second. He drew in a deep breath and stepped over the threshold. Nothing, there was nothing here. Everyone was gone. Cole walked to the beds and felt the indentation Phoebe's head had left on the pillow. He pressed his lips together in a tight line to stop their quivering. His breaths were coming in little pants as panic tightened its grip on his heart. Where were they? Where was Phoebe? She was supposed to be here so he could hold her. He had to tell her he loved her. He had to tell her everything was all right. 

Cole tore apart the bed covers as if Phoebe could possibly be hiding under them, searching for a clue to where his wife had gone. He went about the cottage in a frenzy, his head whipping side to side and his eyes searching franticly over every piece of furniture and knickknack. His eyes landed on the bottle of antidote and he snatched it off the table and put it in his pocket. Wherever they had been taken, Phoebe and Melinda needed the potion. 

Cole spotted some mud on the floorboards and he fell to his knees beside it. He ran his fingers over the fresh streaks. It hadn't been there before. Whoever had taken his family and Tia had mud on their feet. Cole remembered the filth of the trolls and his heart froze. Could the vicious creatures have the women and Mindy? Could Phoebe and their child be in that squalid troll camp sick and cold and afraid? The thought encased his heart in ice. Pain shot through his stomach when he remembered the troll king's words about eating children. Oh God he had to find them. 

Cole ran out the door and stumbled over Nybert and Shyson. He spotted the poison darts that were lodged in one of the ogre's arms and a loud moan of despair ripped from deep inside him. The dart confirmed his suspicions. It was exactly like the ones the trolls had used on him. Cole rose to his feet and slowly turned in a circle. He took a deep breath and cried out for the woman that he loved who was lost to him. 

"PHOEEEBBBEEE!!!! PHOEEBBEEEE!!!!!! BRING HER BACK. PLEEEAAASSSEE!!! BRING HER BACK. PHOEEEBBBEEE!!!! 

Cole screamed her name until he was once more on his knees and his throat was raw. Tears clouded his vision and he hung his head as pain ripped through him and torn him apart. He couldn't live without her. Cole knew his heart would shatter and his life would be meaningless. He finally pushed himself up with steely determination and headed towards the Council Glenn. They damn well better have some answers for him about Phoebe, Melinda, and Tia. There was no way in hell that his love, his niece, and his friend were going to be kept by the trolls. Feelings of deep remorse welled up inside of Cole when he remembered his treatment of the young nymph who had been his friend and had taken care of Phoebe and Mindy. If it weren't for her goodness, she would be safe right now. Yes, the council better have some ideas for a quick rescue. If not, D'alene better be quick on those hooves of his because Cole was coming and he was blazing with fury. 

The only one who would be safe from his rage was Tia's father. Cole knew that no pain he could ever inflict on the druid would even come close to the anguish he would feel over the fate of his daughter. First his wife and then his child. It was an unthinkable tragedy. They would work together, side by side with heavy hearts and get their women back.   
  
  



	17. chapter 17

A special thanks to my readers who have been so supportive. I write from my heart and I write what the story says to me. It's not always something that is controlled. It is my intention to take you to Galperin with my every word and for you to feel the emotions that come pouring out of me when I write. Be forewarned that this is a heartwrenching chapter, and remember that some things happen for a reason. However dark the night ... Remember, I always have happy endings in my stories. 

I don't own any of the Charmed characters although I wish I had a say in their lives. At least Phoebe and Cole's anyway. Then they would face their trials and heartaches together.They aren't mine they belong to Spelling and Co. The remaining characters and the land of Galperin are the products of my odd imagination and therefore belong to me. Please don't reproduce this without permission. 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~ 

~~~~   
A Mother's Anguish Chapter 17   


The Galperian Council sat converged around the massive stone table at Council Glenn. Gareth, Tia's father, had shared the news of Phoebe's pregnancy with the others and almost all were in agreement that she should receive the antidote potion as soon as possible. D'alene was the exception. He was staunchly clinging to the old Galperian law. The discussion was quickly turning ugly as Finesse, the tiny fairy king, faced off with D'alene the large centaur. The fairy buzzed inches from D'alene's nose, hands fisted, resting on his hip, boiling mad and ready to do battle.   
  
"I've had enough of you telling everyone what to do D'alene. You've been throwing your weight around Galperin since you were elected onto this council. Just because your father was a man of wisdom doesn't mean you inherited his intelligence! You wouldn't even have a place here if it weren't for his legacy." The fairy king was furious with the centaur's stubbornness and began waving his fists at D'alene's nose. Gareth feared D'alene was going to swat him at any moment. 

"Finesse, D'alene, please. We must discuss this calmly and rationally. I think we should listen to D'alene's opinion and then vote." 

Finesse spun around and darted in front of Gareth, tiny arms waving in the air, wings beating furiously, his eyes bulging as if he were about to explode. "How do you do it Gareth? How can you sit here calmly while he whines and complains and wastes our time? I know you feel exactly the way I do. You want the woman to have the potion and so do the rest of us. That baby could die while we sit here listening to … to … him and his archaic principles!" 

"Finesse please sit down." Gareth waited until the fairy was sitting on his specially fashioned bench which allowed him to be on eye level with the others, before he continued. Why did he always have to be the peacekeeper? "D'alene, I understand why you stand by our old law but sometimes circumstances change. What happen to your family when that invader came was a terrible thing but punishing this woman and her unborn child is not the answer. It's time to let your hatred go. Killing this baby won't bring your family back." 

"Ignoring the law is an insult to their memory. The only thing that gives me any comfort is knowing that murderer died a slow death. The Guardian Flower was created to protect us and we should stand by the law as it was written with no exceptions. The one who butchered my family could have easily returned and brought many others with him to cause more destruction and death if he hadn't been poisoned. Our flower and the law have kept us safe. That's all there is to it. Besides, what assurance will we have of the demon and the witch killing the Galperin destroyer if we don't have the antidote to bargain with?" 

"They are good decent people, they will find Jaell and vanquish him. I have faith in Cole and Piper." 

D'alene was furious. His eyes were blazing and his tail swished so violently it flicked Finesse off his perch, sending him sprawling upon the table. D'alene pounded his hands on the stone and then reared up and struck the rock with his hooves sending stone chips flying barely missing the stunned Finesse. "You are all fools! Galperin will perish if we don't follow the law. The flower and whomever it poisons are meant to be." 

"This isn't about your God damn flower anymore. I want my wife back and I want her back now." Cole's voice was sinister, a low menacing hiss yet it carried through the suddenly silent glenn. All of the council members stared at him in shock, Their level of fear rose as he slowly came closer. 

Cole looked like a ferocious animal trapped in a cage, ready to explode. His stare was wild, his nostrils flared as he fought to control each exhale, his mouth a grim line as he ground his teeth in fury. The stubble of beard on his face roughened his look and accentuated the hollows under his crazed eyes. The expression on his face was one of pure rage. His hands shook as he balled them into fists, fighting to maintain control. Belthazor was just under the surface, screaming to get out and avenge the pain that was ripping through him. 

"Not so civilized now is he Gareth? What about our deal human?" 

"Fool!" Cole shot an energy bolt at D'alene's feet. The centaur reared up with a shrieking whinny and danced sideways in terror. "This isn't about our deal. They're gone! Phoebe, Melinda, and Tia are gone." 

"What does your law book say about rescuing women and children from the trolls? Do you understand what I'm telling you? Phoebe, Tia, and Melinda are missing from the cottage. The ogres are lying there unconscious or dead and they are gone. The door was splintered by an ax and this was in the arm of one of the ogres. It's exactly the same as the darts the trolls used on me. I want my wife. She's carrying our child. You have to tell me how to get her back. How do we get them back? Poor Tia never hurt anyone. This isn't her fault. We have to save her. My God they eat little children. Please." 

No one responded to Cole. They were all in shock. How could the trolls have been so bold? Why? They never attacked. They were cowards who waited for unsuspecting creatures to stray into their part of the forest. The only time they had dared to come out was when they had kidnapped Analesse for revenge. Their boldness was shocking. The silence was broken by a soft keening sound. Everyone turned to find Gareth slumped on his knees in front of his chair. The strength had left his body when he heard Cole's words and he'd fallen to the ground. 

The druid's posture was one of total defeat. He hung his head and grabbed his hair, tearing at it in his grief. Not his baby, not his sweet, sweet Tia. They had stolen his love and now they had his baby girl. The trolls had returned Analesse's body when they were through with her and the memory of the torture she endured drove knives into his heart. Gareth turned his face skyward and a gut wrenching sob tore from his throat. He screamed in agony, and fought for sanity. His world was spinning out of control. 

"WHHHYYYYYYY!!! WWWWHHHHHHYYYYYY!!!! NOT MY TIA! NOT MY LITTLE GIRL, SHE'S JUST A BABY, PLEASE!!!" 

Gareth screamed his fury and heartache at the heavens while a thousand voices inside his head tormented him by whispering hideous reminders of what had been done to his wife. Pictures of her broken body flashed through his mind. Cole was deeply shaken as he watched Gareth's pain. It tore into his heart and his heart answered back in kind as tears rolled down Cole's cheeks. 

While the others watched, apparently too stunned to move, Cole went to Gareth and knelt beside him. Reaching out, knowing the other man's agony as his own, Cole put his hand on his arm. Cole shook the druid lightly to snap him out of his hysteria. Gareth turned wild eyes upon him, ready to lash out at the one who dared to intrude on his grief. The words died on his lips when he saw who it was and his eyes filled with a new kind of anguish. It was a pain born from the knowledge that he made a promise to this man. He swore his wife and niece would be safe in Galperin. He had misled this man, convinced him to trust, and now the worst possible thing had happen. 

"I … I promised you." Gareth squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. His face was a mask of suffering and his words were no more than a raspy whisper. "I promised you they would be safe and now they're gone. Phoebe, your baby, that sweet little girl, and … my … my sweet Tia. Oh how could I let this happen? May the Gods strike me down where I kneel, forgive me." 

Cole rose and pulled Gareth to his feet. He faced him and stared down at the trembling man with compassion and understanding. Cole knew blame, he had been living with the intense guilt it caused for the last two days. He felt the pain that comes from knowing you caused a loved one to be hurt. He knew how it tore you up inside, and he also knew that Gareth held no blame in the kidnapping of the women and Mindy. 

"This isn't your fault man. Listen to me, you didn't do anything to cause this. If anything you should blame me. Tia would be safe if it weren't for me. You told me what you thought was the truth when you said they would be safe. There was no way to know that the trolls would attack." 

"Yes I did cause this. I agreed with D'alene when he suggested we hold your wife and niece here and I allowed my daughter to become involved by caring for you and then them. Now everything is … they are gone." 

"Gareth we have to get past this and focus on how to get them back. Come and sit down so we … " 

A very frantic Lilia zooming into the glenn interrupted Cole. She headed for the center of the table only to try and suddenly reverse mid flight when she saw Cole. She tumbled once then managed to right herself and flew in front of Cole's face. He jerked back and swatted at her, taken aback by her sudden moves and closeness. She dodged his hand and returned to flutter in front of him, a few yards back. 

"Oh my goodness, you're here, you're here. Melinda will be so happy. Oh my I have terrible news." Lilia zipped around the stone table, looking at the creatures sitting there. "Something terrible has … " 

"Now wait just a minute. Who are you and what do you know about my niece? Come here fairy. Do you know where Mindy is?" 

"Yes, yes, she is safe. She escaped the cottage. But I must tell you about the trolls!" 

Gareth held his hand out to Lilia. "Please come and sit Lilia. You look exhausted. We know about the trolls dear, I know that Tia …is gone. What do you know of this?" 

Lilia settled her self on Gareth's hand and cooed at him. She ran her hand over the trail left by his tears. "You poor, poor man. What a horrid thing." 

"Will you please tell me about Melinda!" Cole's booming voice made Lilia jump, and Gareth reached out and patted her head, trying to calm her. 

"I'm sorry." She wiped away her sudden tears, I didn't mean to upset you. "I went to the cottage a little while after I took the antidote out f D'alene's satchel for Tia and…" 

"Wait, what!" D'alene opened his satchel and looked for the bottle, sputtering he glared at the fairy. "You will be punished for this." 

"Shut up D'alene. I have the potion now for all the good it will do Phoebe and Mindy. Let the fairy talk." 

"The potion did do some good. Melinda got it and she is well, but there wasn't time to give it to your wife. I went to the cottage and when I got there the trolls were inside with Tia and the woman. Melinda was gone. They um … well they tied them up and took them away." 

"They um what? What did they do to Phoebe and Tia? Did they hurt them? Did one of those bastards rape my wife or Tia?" 

Lilia was shaking. The look in Cole's eye's was fearsome. "No, the troll said he had to wait until Bharil … oh my … took them first. Then your wife told them about the baby so she'll be safe. He hit Tia though. He got real mad and slapped her when she tried to get him to leave Phoebe alone. He pulled your wife to the floor, he wanted to rape her, but he didn't, he can't." 

Cole looked relived and very puzzled. "He can't? Why?" 

Gareth spoke up first. "The trolls won't defile a woman with child. It is very hard for their women to reproduce. Life in the womb is valued." 

"But my child is a human, not a troll. I thought they," Cole took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to block out the image. "I thought they ate children." 

Gareth looked downward and Lilia let out a little squeak. "I'm afraid they will Cole. Phoebe and the baby will be relatively safe for now but if the child is born among them … things will change. A pregnant woman is revered, even if she isn't a troll. My Tia on the other hand, well she is seen as a valuable prize. Their women are ugly and few. Tia is beautiful, she will be …used." Gareth's shoulder's shook and a moan escaped him. Cole put his arm around the druid and couldn't help but be ashamed at the relief he felt that Phoebe wouldn't be raped too. 

"Gareth, we'll get them back before that happens. What else Lilia? What about Mindy? Do you know where she is?" 

A big smile spread across Lilia's sweet face and she nodded her head emphatically. "Yes, yes I do! I heard her screaming and crying in the forest and I looked and looked for her. I found the little dear before the trolls did and I took her to the Island of the Naiads." She continued when she saw Cole's puzzled look. "The naiads are the keepers of Galperin's waters. Their names are Rose and Leanna. Rose took little Melinda to their home and I'm sure she'll soon be snug and warm in bed with a full tummy. The poor dear was so frightened and scraped up. Her little feet were just raw but she kept on going for me. Such a brave little sweetheart. I was smart wasn't I D'alene. Even you have to admit I took her some place safe." 

The centaur huffed at the fairy. He was still steaming over her stealing the antidote. Everyone in the glenn looked up as a large crow came flying towards them. It circled once and then landed in the center of the table, turning its piercing black eyes on Cole and Gareth. Cole could swear the bird was smiling. 

"Thought I might find you here. Glad you won't have to be summoned man. Seems the trolls have something you want." Cole flushed crimson as he filled with rage and tried to grab the bird. 

"What do you know of the women?" 

"Your wife and his daughter are in a cave in the troll's camp. There are many ropes around the encampment and cave that will trigger a large number of boulders to fall on them if pulled or tripped over. If that happens they will be trapped without air or crushed instantly. You'd better not try and play the hero by sneaking in. Wouldn't want to bring those rocks down on accident. The trolls want you man, and you druid to come for a visit. The man is to leave his powers behind. The trolls want you to pay for your insolent behavior at your last visit." 

"How do we know they're still alive?" 

"Of course they're alive. What fun would they be dead? I'm sure you can imagine what trolls like to do to beautiful women. Daddy knows." The crow cawed at his own crude remark and Gareth swung at him. 

"Oh one more thing. I'm to bring the antidote back with me. We wouldn't want the pretty lady to die now would we? I think Tia said she had only 36 hours to live." 

"No! We can't possibly give the potion to the trolls." 

"Shut up D'alene!" The centaur looked at Gareth in shock. He had never spoken to him in such a manner! "Do you have the potion with you Cole?" 

"It's right here." Cole pulled it from his pocket and held it out for the crow. "You better make sure my wife gets enough of this to make her well and save my child or I'll find you and wring your scrawny little neck. Tell the trolls we'll be there. Don't hurt the women. Tell them we will be there soon. Please don't harm them." 

The crow grabbed the bottle in his talons as he flew away. "Remember, the rope triggers are everywhere…caw, caw, all fall down." 

Cole turned back to Lilia and deliberately put his back to D'alene, ignoring the centaur before he could even began to protest Cole's next request. "Take me to my niece, I'm taking her home. Gareth, I'll be back with my wife's sisters. They are powerful witches. We will get Phoebe and Tia home safely. Try to remember everything that was done when you tried to rescue your wife, and exactly what went wrong." 

"But you can't … We agreed … " Cole turned to face D'alene shaking his head at the centaurs bullheadedness. Then Cole, Gareth, and the rest of the council told D'alene to shut up. 

~~~~~~~   


Cole stood on the shore of the lake surrounding the Isle of the Naiads. He watched, amazed as Lilia went through the process of summoning the fish and Rose. Rose came forward and studied the big dark man quizzically. She sensed a hint of evil, but it was deeply buried under a heavy layer of goodness. 

"And you would be Uncle Cole correct?" Cole's expression showed his surprise at her words. He nodded. "I have heard all about you from both the Galperian creatures and from little Melinda. She thinks very highly of you." 

Cole couldn't help but smile. If his princess was being a chatterbox then she was safe and well. "I'm glad to hear that. I've come to take her home. I appreciate you and your sister taking care of her. Lilia said she was in bad shape. I can't ever repay you. She means the world to me." 

"Oh but you can repay me. What those trolls have done is a horrible thing, my heart aches for poor Tia and Phoebe. And your wife is with child too, you must be devastated. I'm so sorry. It's simply appalling. When you are annihilating the little bastards send a few my way. I believe they are in need of a good bath. They sink like rocks you know." 

Rose raised her eyebrows and smirked at the thought. Cole was a bit surprised to see such a vengeful smile on the face of this beautiful seemingly gentle woman, but he shared her sentiments and certainly didn't blame her. I'll see what I can do. You can rest assured that they will all die. No one hurts my wife and lives." 

"So mote it be." Rose whispered and nodded her agreement. "Melinda is sleeping. Why don't you come to the island and surprise her." Rose smiled knowing she would be shocking the man with her next action. She turned to the lake, joined her hands, and then moved them apart in an upward motion. The water cleaved in half and a path formed. "We shall walk. You're far too big to ride." 

Cole shrugged and followed Rose through the walls of water. Soon he was kneeling at the bedside of his favorite little girl. She looked adorable in her naiad gown. It was huge and made her look like an angel among a silver cloud. Her trusty thumb was securely lodged in her mouth and her cheeks were gently moving in and out as she sucked. Her long silky lashes fell upon the dark circles under her eyes. Cole kissed her forehead and brushed back her hair, his heart overflowing with love for Melinda. His little princess had been forced to battle too many dragons in the last few days. Well her knight in shining armor was here to take her back to her castle. 

He kissed her forehead again and then her nose. "Wake up sleeping beauty. It's time to get you back to the king and queen. Come on princess." Melinda's eyes fluttered open and then the turned into huge round Os when she saw Cole. She squealed with delight and flung herself into his arms. 

"Uncle Cole! Oh Uncle Cole! You found me. I was so scared but I was a big girl and my feet and hands got all cut up and I wanted mommy and daddy. It was horrible. Oh I love you Uncle Cole." 

Cole buried his face in her sweet smelling hair and couldn't supress the sob that welled up inside him. He had been so sure his little angel would die. She'd been so lifeless it had broken his heart. Now he had his princess back and the joy brought tears to his eyes. "I love you too Mindy. I love you so much. I'm proud of you for being brave. You're my big girl aren't you?" 

Mindy nodded and nuzzled into his big chest. "Uncle Cole do the trolls have Aunt Phoebe and Tia? 

Her voice wavered with fear, and Cole hushed her, kissing her temple. He held her tighter than tight and picked he up in his arms. "Yes baby they do, but I'm going to get them back right away okay?" The child made a little sniffling sound and Cole rocked her gently, cooing in a calming voice. He looked over to where Rose and Leanna stood watching the poignant scene. Both had the shimmer of tears in their eyes. He mouthed a silent thank you and smiled at the two naiads. 

"Mindy, did you like it here with Rose and Leanna?" 

"Un hu, they're really nice and they have good magic. Leanna made the pond into a special place where I couldn't sink and it had bubbles and made all of my cuts go away." 

"Ladies could I bring her back if I have to? Her parents and her other aunt will probably all come to Galperin to help rescue my wife and Tia. This seems like a very secure place for Mindy. I don't want her anywhere the trolls can get near her." 

Leanna smiled and reached out to tickle Mindy. "Why of course she can. The trolls will never lay a finger on Melinda while Rose and I are protecting her. You just bring her back if you need to. She'll be safe and sound. Simply ask Lilia to call for us. Would you like to visit again sweetie?" 

"Only after I get to see my mama and daddy." 

"Your wish is my command princess." Mindy wound her arms tightly around Cole's neck as they shimmered home. 

~~~~~~~~ 

Cole shimmered into the living room of the manor with Melinda. She immediately squirmed out of his arms and ran towards the sunroom where Piper, Leo, Paige, and Michael were sitting, deep in conversation. 

"Mommy, Daddy!" 

Piper cried out as she saw her daughter. She ran towards Mindy, tears of relief and shock welling up in her eyes. Mother and child met as Piper knelt down and opened her arms wide. Mindy flung herself into them and wrapped her little arms around her mother with a vice like hold. Piper rained kisses upon her upturned face, her tears flowing freely as joy overwhelmed her. 

"Oh my baby. My baby. You're here, you're safe and you're home." Piper choked on the emotions welling up inside her. She felt Leo's at her side, his arms wrapping around both she and Melinda. He couldn't believe his baby was home and well. Piper set Melinda from her and ran her hands over her face, looking for signs of injury of illness. Satisfied that her baby was all right She pulled her close again. The three of them rose, still clinging tightly to each other. 

Leo met Cole's eyes with a deep look of gratitude. "Cole thank you, how?" Then he stopped himself as he realized that Phoebe wasn't there to join in the happy reunion. That fact hit Piper at the same time. She studied Cole and saw the desperate look in his eyes. Where was her sister? Behind them they heard Paige suddenly cry out. 

"Michael no! It's okay. He's safe, you can trust him. Please don't." 

Michael had run to the kitchen door and Paige had orbed in front of him blocking his escape. "Please wait. Please." She turned from Michael to look at her family, then turned back to stare at the teen, her eyes begging him to help. "My sister isn't here. Something is wrong, please don't run away. I need you." Michael relented, but just a bit. He went and leaned on the kitchen counter, his path to escape still close at hand. 

Piper turned away from the drama in the kitchen and looked back at Cole. It was obvious something was very wrong. "What is it Cole? Where's Phoebe? Why didn't you bring her home?" 

Cole took a deep steadying breath, he knew his words would tear his family apart. "Phoebe and Tia were captured by the trolls. Tia gave Melinda the antidote, then heard the trolls outside. She pushed Melinda through a back window and she was able to escape. Phoebe and Tia weren't so lucky. They took them away and they will…" 

Cole lost it and fell to his knees. He couldn't think about his wife and Tia in the hands of the filthy creatures without falling apart. Piper forced herself to move. She was stunned. The news had turned her feet to stone and icy fear wrapped around her heart. She reached out for Cole and pulled him to her. He clung to her like a lost child, overwhelmed by grief. He buried his face in her chest and let out a low moaning wail. The pain the sound conveyed was immense. Piper bent down and kissed Cole's head. She whispered words of comfort and assurance, knowing they were empty promises. 

"We're going to get her back Cole. We're going to go Galperin and rescue them. It's going to be okay." 

  
~~~~~~~~   


"Get up, both of you, Bharil wants you." The troll licked his lips as he ogled them and made a quick grab for Tia. She shrieked and rolled away much to his chagrin. "You think you're too high and mighty for the likes of me do you. Well we'll just see how mighty your feeling when I've got you pinned to the ground screaming." Tia paled visibly at his crude remark and backed further out of his reach, helping Phoebe to her feet. 

"I like this one here better than you anyway nymph. I've never seen such pale skin and pretty hair. What about you pretty? Will you make nice with Mahka? I can make your life here better." 

Phoebe looked down at the disgusting troll, her face a mask of revulsion. Her legs were so weak and her body wouldn't stop shaking but she summoned up the courage and the energy to let the hideous creature know exactly how she felt. Knowing it would surely earn her a slap but doing it anyway because of the disgust she felt at his suggestion, Phoebe spit at the feet of the repulsive troll. "I will never grovel to you, you bastard. The thought of your touch makes me ill." 

The troll screamed in fury and lunged for Phoebe. Tia tried to get in front of her, but Phoebe stood firm and held Tia back. He yanked Phoebe from Tia's arms and delivered the anticipated slap. Phoebe fell to the ground and Tia hovered over her, wrapping her arms protectively around her. 

"Why did you do that Phoebe?" Tia's voice held both anger and confusion. 

"Because there is nothing else I can do. I can't do a damn thing to help us because I'm too weak and it's killing me. I couldn't let that son-of-a-bitch talk to us that way. Don't you understand Tia? I can't stand being helpless. It's not in me. I have to fight back." 

Tia held her close and shook her head. "You're going to get yourself killed. The trolls can't control their tempers. Please don't do that kind of thing, please." 

"I'm sorry sweetie. I just … I had to do something, anything. " 

"Stop that whispering. Bharil wants you." The troll grabbed Tia by the hair and pulled her up. Phoebe struggled to her feet and followed on wobbly legs. The women walked across the compound, Tia's arm around Phoebe's waist, helping her walk. The trolls hooted and hollered at the women as they past, spewing crude remarks. Both kept their eyes to the ground, neither wanting to see the entire tribe of filthy creatures around them. It would be too much to take. When they reached their destination they were pushed to their knees. Mahka grabbed a handful of hair from each woman and pulled back forcing her to look up at Bharil. 

"Such a pleasure to see you again ladies. I have good news. My message has been delivered to your husband and to your father concerning your whereabouts. The messenger tells me both of them were quite upset, especially dear daddy. Such a pity. They have been told what must be done if they want to see you again. From what I hear your husband is in quite a rage. I'm sure he will meet my demands without regard to his own safety. They also sent this." 

The troll king held up the bottle of antidote potion. The liquid inside glimmered in the firelight as he shook it. He turned to Phoebe, extending his arm and pointer finger, then curled it back towards him in the universal gesture. Phoebe's heart missed a beat. Forcing back her fear, she rose to her feet and went towards him, trembling from exhaustion and the flower's poison. Bharil grabbed a handful of her tee shirt when she was close enough and pulled her within inches of him. Phoebe whimpered and the king let out a bellowing laugh. 

"Scared my sweet?" Phoebe shut her eyes and chewed on her trembling lip. "Good, you're supposed to be. You are lovely aren't you? Perhaps just a little touch wouldn't hurt." 

He pushed her to her knees at his feet and stroked her hair, letting its silky strands flow between his fingers. His hands traced her cheekbones and lips then went lower towards her breasts. He danced his fingers down her neck and across her breastbone. 

"No, please." Her eyes flew open in panic and she tried to push away from him. Bharil batted her arms out of the way effortlessly. She struggled and he gripped her tee shirt, yanking down, tearing it just a bit. "Be still or I will bare you before my men." Phoebe squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath. She knelt still as a stone dreading his filthy touch. 

"Do you want the potion my sweet?" Phoebe nodded, her eyes still tightly shut. She couldn't bear to look at him. He traced his fingers over the swell of her breasts then them cupped them. She flinched, revolted, but she didn't back away. Everything inside her was screaming for her to fight but she knew it was useless. They'd never make it and she had to have the potion. She had to have it for the baby. He touched her again and she let out a little sob, one lone tear trickled out from the corner of her tightly shut eyes. Bharil leaned forward and licked the tear from her face. She shivered in disgust, gagging as bile filled her throat, but didn't move. 

"That's a good girl. Do you want the potion?" Phoebe nodded. "Look at me. And ask me." 

She ground her teeth in rage, incensed at her helplessness. Phoebe knew that her hatred for the king would be shinning in her eyes when she opened them but she couldn't help it. She opened her eyes and they burned with her fury. Bharil laughed at her, knowing she could do nothing. He raised his eyebrows, waiting for her to speak. 

"Please give me the potion." The bastard cocked his head to the side and merely looked at her, as if thinking over her request. "May I please have the potion, sire?" 

"Now that wasn't so hard was it? Tilt back your head and open your mouth." Phoebe did as she was told and he poured the liquid in. She and her child finally received the life saving antidote. She swallowed the bitter mix and was flooded with relief. Her hands went to her stomach and she rubbed it, unthinkingly. 

"Yes, your little child will be safe and sound now won't it. Tell me, how long must I wait to have you in my bed pet?" 

"You will never have me or my child and I am not your pet you filthy savage!" Her rage exploded inside her as the potion filled her with new energy. Phoebe lunged forward and swung at Bharil. Her blow caught him off guard and snapped his head back into his throne. He was momentarily stunned by her attack. She lunged towards Tia and grabbed her arm, pulling her up as she tried to levitate. She could feel the potion flowing through her, making her stronger by the second but it wasn't quite enough. She rose into the air and tried to lift the other woman but she didn't have enough strength. "Jump Tia." Phoebe tried desperately to get her arms around Tia's waist but the other trolls converged on them and pulled her from her grasp just as she was lifting Tia off her feet. 

"NO!" Phoebe screamed in frustration as she hovered just above the angry troll's reach. She tried to kick them away and grab Tia but they kept catching her ankles. If they roughly pulled her to the ground the baby could get hurt. 

"Interesting trick my dear. Come down here … now." 

Phoebe glared at him. Never before had she wanted Piper's powers so much. She would blow the evil bastard to bits. "Go to hell." 

"Come down or your friend spends the night with me." 

"You said she could care for me." 

"Well I would say that you don't need caring for if you can perform tricks. Get down here NOW!" 

"Phoebe don't. Save yourself." Bharil whirled around and slapped Tia. The force of the blow stunned her and she lay whimpering upon the ground. Phoebe cried out in helpless fury. 

"There's plenty more where that came from. I will beat her to within an inch of her life. If you come down now you can both go back to the cave. Call it a little reprieve for your display of spirit. I like women with fire. Tell me, how long can you stay up there? Better yet how long can your precious baby go without food? There isn't much to eat in these trees." 

Phoebe wavered in the air, indecision flooding her. 

"As you wish, bring me the nymph." 

"No! I'll come down. Don't hurt her." Phoebe landed and was immediately surrounded by trolls. They grabbed her arms and hair and she winced in pain but didn't fight back. She couldn't, Tia would suffer. The trolls started to shove her towards the cave, forcing her to move as she tried to look back for Tia. 

"Wait! Tia, where's Tia?" Phoebe heard Bharil laugh and then Tia began to scream. Phoebe began to fight like an enraged animal. She pulled one arm free and looked back at Bharil. He was dragging Tia towards his hut. The petite nymph tried to fight the troll but he easily overpowered her. 

"You said you wouldn't hurt her. You said she could stay in the cave if I came down. Please!" 

"I lied. Tether her to one of the trap ropes and make the knot tight. If you pull on your rope my dear the boulders will fall on your pretty little head so I wouldn't try that trick again. Sweet dreams." 

Phoebe fought but the trolls were everywhere, clutching and clawing at her. She was dragged off towards the cave with Tia's screams ringing in her ears. Tied to one of the trip ropes she knelt on the cold stone floor and covered her ears, trying desperately to block out the cries of her friend as they pierced the darkness and drove straight into her soul. 

Phoebe rocked herself back and forth as she whispered urgently to the child inside her womb. "You're safe little one. Daddy will save us soon. Don't be scared…Don't be scared…Don't be scared." The words took on a lilting tone as she rocked and Phoebe began to sing to her child. Her voice started out weak but became louder and louder until it echoed inside the small cave as she teetered on the brink of madness and tried to block out the screams that went on and on and on. 

~~~~~   
Please don't hate me for this. I know some of you will be upset for what I did to Tia. Believe me, I mulled it over so many times and finally decided that it just had to be. Please remember it's always darkest before the dawn. I promise this is as dark as it gets. Remember, Phoebe and the baby were given the potion, help is on the way, Melinda is home, and Tia will live to see happier days.   
  
  
  



	18. Chapter Eighteen

All of the characters seen on Charmed belong to Spelling and company and not to me. Believe me, things would be VERY different if they did. All of the characters who live in Galperin and the land of Galperin do belong to me however. They came from my odd imagination and therefore I can't blame anyone else. Please do not copy, post, or distribute this story or use my characters without permission. 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~ 

A Mother's Anguish Chapter Eighteen 

~~~~~   
The tension in the kitchen was like a thick shroud of fog. It hovered over everyone, seeping into their minds, jangling nerves and testing wills. After Cole had broken the tragic news of Phoebe and Tia's kidnapping attention had once more been turned to Michael. Cole had risen in silence and slowly moved towards the kitchen when he found out the young man standing there was the mysterious Jaell. 

Michael had panicked, bolting towards the door, immediately sensing the under layer of buried evil in Cole. He had spent time in the Underworld and with the Brotherhood of the Thorn, and could feel Cole's distant connection to them. It was something that could never be completely erased from inside the half-demon. The brand of the Source could never be scourged from where it was buried deep inside Cole's soul. 

Paige had clung to Michael, swearing Cole was safe. She pleaded and begged him to listen, to tell them his story, and to help her family. Michael resisted her and fought franticly to get free, but in the end Paige's persistence won him over. The terror in her voice tugged at his heartstrings. Michael was no stranger to terror, he knew it well. It had haunted him since his family had been taken from him. 

That was how they had ended up gathered in the kitchen. Piper and Leo side by side at the table with Melinda snuggled in their laps, Cole on one side of the center counter, Paige and Michael sitting on the counter near the back door. She held his hand in hers and could feel the subtle shaking caused by his fear and uncertainty. One wrong move and Michael would bolt like a frightened rabbit. They'd gone around the room, each telling Michael about who they were and what their situation was. Now it was his turn to speak. Would he confide in them? 

"Please Michael. Nothing you say leaves this room. I swear." Paige squeezed his hand gently, urging him to have faith in them. He shifted his eyes around the room, staring at each of them in turn, judging them, wanting to trust, wanting help. His day of initiation would be here soon and he had to make a choice. He believed in the Brotherhood, they had taken him under their wing. He wanted to be accepted as one of them. On the other hand these seemed like decent people. Were witches really as bad as Raed said they were? 

"I guess I should start when my parents disappeared. I was twelve and just a normal kid with a normal family, or so I thought. I had a kid sister and a mom who stayed home and played happy homemaker while my dad worked on the road. He was gone a lot, sometimes for days at a time, but my mom said it was just business. One day when he came home he brought this big bunch of flowers with him. I still remember them. They were aqua and looked almost like a feather. I asked about them but dad just smiled. My mom and my sister each took some and put them in all the rooms of the house. I didn't touch them being a boy and all. I found out later that it saved my life." 

"The morning after Dad brought home the flowers, I woke up to an empty house and I never saw my family again. A few months later I was walking home from school when this guy came up and told me he could tell me what happened to my parents and sister. I ran, and I kept running every time I saw him but he always found me. He never stopped hunting me down no matter where I went so I finally decided to listen. What he told me was unbelievable." 

"His name is Raed. He's a member of The Brotherhood of the Thorn, my mentor. He told me who my parents really were. My father was a whitelighter, and my mother was a demon." Michael looked around the kitchen to gage everyone's reaction. All eyes were on him, enthralled, shocked. "They met when my father fell from grace. He had lost a very special charge and refused to work for the side of good anymore, disgusted with the Elders and how they used everyone as a pawn in their game. He sent himself to the Underworld, swearing he wanted to work for the other side." 

"The Source took him up on his offer and tried to train him but his soul was too pure. He would fight but could never make the kill, always hesitating, showing compassion. The Source despised him because of it and got tired of saving him when he wouldn't finish a battle. He would have died down there if it weren't for my mother. The hate and the pure evil below slowly sucked the life out of him. I know whitelighters aren't supposed to die but Idon't know, it's just different down there. The evil filled him up and suffocated him. My mother took pity on him when the Source left him severely beaten after a brutal training session. Unable to heal himself, he lay there in pain for days. She finally shimmered him up here. She didn't intend to stay, she thought the Elders would have compassion and heal him or give him the strength to heal himself but they didn't. They ignored him and let him suffer so she stayed. My mother nursed him and they fell in love. The evil inside her gradually ebbed away by being topside and because of my father's goodness. It touched her heart and shattered the Sources hold on her." 

"The Elders never accepted their union. They tried to lure my father back. They begged and threatened and clipped his wings for a time to no avail. Finally they returned his powers, urging him to do good, reminding him of all those in need of his help. In the end he accepted the fact that he was a whitelighter and his purpose was to protect, but he refused to give up his family. The bastards finally came up with a plan to get rid of my mother and us." 

"They sent one of my father's charges to Galperin and then sent my father to save her. It was all a set up. The witch didn't know but it doesn't matter now. The Elders knew how Galperin protects itself. They knew it and made sure he brought those flowers home. They murdered my family. I'm sure my father took my mom and my sister Up There and begged the Elders to save them but they turned a deaf ear. I don't know if their lives ended there or if he took them somewhere safe to die away from me with his last remaining strength. Everything went as planned and they were finally rid of my father and his demon wife and child. They have tried to kill me ever since. Does any of this sound familiar Leo?" 

"They didn't send me to Galperin and I had nothing to do with that flower being in the house. The Elders wouldn't do that to us." 

"They didn't heal your daughter either. One less hybrid in the world." 

Michael's voice had taken on a steel tone. His face was flushed with rage over what had been done to those he loved and at Leo's denial. Paige reached out to him but he jerked away. 

"Michael how do you know all this? It may not be true." 

"Raed told me. He protects me from Them. The Elders want me dead. When I turn eighteen my powers will be unbound and I will join the Brotherhood. I will have a family." 

Cole slammed his hands on the countertop and everyone jumped. "Your wonderful mentor is filling your head with lies. Did he say you'd have a family who would accept you? Did he say you'd belong and get revenge on those who have hurt you, that you'll be a part of them? It's not true! Not any of it. They won't care about you! You'll be a young inexperienced nothing who's fun to torment and practice fighting skills on. If they go a little to far it won't matter because you are basically worthless and easily replaced. How about the part that involves killing innocent people, did he tell you how it makes your soul turn black inside? Or how you will have to constantly fight other demons who try to slit your throat every time you sleep or stab you in the back with their lies? Did he tell you how cold and dead you'll feel and that you'll never have the pure love of a woman? Never have a normal family? Never see the sun unless you're here to slaughter someone? You're talking about life in Hell like it's something to strive for. Wake up for God's sakes!" 

"Cole" 

"No damn it, this kid is part of the key to getting Phoebe and Tia back and he needs to hear this. Let me tell you something. I'm half demon and the flower didn't kill me. Why do you think that is? Oh, I know, maybe Raed is lying to you." 

"My mother was full demon and you can't deny the flowers kill people." Michael was reaching a boiling point but so was Cole. The others watched, helpless, Cole was the best one to talk to Michael about the Brotherhood. 

"They want you for your powers. That's it. That's all. If you can be trained and kill a few witches then you can live. If not, they steal your powers and you're disposed of. The only reason they have tracked you for so long is because the Brotherhood hates to be denied anything. Your parents put a block on your powers so evil couldn't unbind you right?" 

Michael nodded. "Raed says it will expire when I turn eighteen. When I am old enough to make my choice, and I have." Michael stared at Cole, trying to look tough and confident. 

Cole threw his hands in the air in exasperation. The Brotherhood had this kid totally brainwashed. How could he make him see they wanted to use him? "Well doesn't that make you wonder about their reason? I can guarantee they never would have wanted you to be sucked into the Brotherhood! Why can't you just trust your parents judgement?" 

"My parents didn't know that it would be the side of good who would betray them." 

"Raed really filled your head with all the answers didn't he?" Cole shook his head, disgusted. "What powers will you have and what's your initiation?" 

"Transmogrification, I'm a shape shifter. I can be who ever or what ever I want. I will also be able to shimmer, throw energy balls, and heal." Michael shot a satisfied look at Cole, proud of how powerful he would become. "My initiation act is to go to Galperin and slay one who is pure of heart. When I bring her back as a offering I will become a Brother of the Thorn." 

"Wait, you're not suppose to destroy Galperin?" 

Cole gave a sarcastic laugh. "That will come later Paige, after he has been filled with hate for a few decades." 

"Stop it Cole. I've had enough. Your attitude won't help Michael see things in a different light. Michael please, come to Galperin with us and see the peaceful creatures there. Think how your heart will feel if you kill someone who is innocent. The flower almost killed my sister and niece but we didn't go there and kill them." 

"You might have if you hadn't made a deal with them about the potion. What if your 3 days were almost gone and they were almost dead? Would you attack for the antidote? Would you seek revenge after they were cold and in the ground! He would have." Michael turned cold accusing eyes on Cole. 

"Michael just come and see. That's all I'm asking." 

"Only if you unbind my powers now. I'm not going anywhere with you unless you do. You are supposed to vanquish me. Besides once the Galperian creatures find out who I am they will try and kill me as well." 

"No Michael, you're not a demon yet. And besides, we don't need that potion. I just want you to see that it's a peaceful land." 

"Unbind my powers and I'll use my magic to help you get your sister back." 

"Michael" 

"I think we should do it Paige. Leo, Cole, what do you think?' 

Cole fixed a steely gaze at Michael, could he trust him? Did he have a choice? They didn't need the potion anymore but Cole knew he could never let Michael turn into a demon and destroy Galperin. He cared too deeply for the creatures living there and had an obligation to protect them. As long as Michael hadn't been completely initiated and branded by the Brotherhood, his soul could be saved. Did they take the chance? He couldn't simply kill him now where he stood. In the end his urgency to return to Phoebe made him agree with Michael's request. 

"Do it." 

"I agree. Paige?" 

"Michael swear to me that you'll stay with us." His eyes shifted over Paige's face. She saw indecision. He lowered them and then looked up again, his brown eyes hard and unreadable. A chill went through Paige and she opened her mouth to call it off but Michael spoke first. 

"I swear Paige. I won't leave." Paige struggled with her doubts. He was too cold, his voice too flat. 

"I don't think…" 

"We're doing it now. Phoebe and Tia are in the hands of the trolls. Every second counts. Let's go." 

Paige looked from Cole to Michael and then against her better judgement took Michael's hand and led him to the attic. She sat with him as Piper cast the circle and prepared the spell. When she was done, Piper held out her hand for Melinda. "Come on sweetie. We need you. Aunt Phoebe isn't here to say it with us." Piper and Melinda practiced a few times while Paige walked Michael to the center of the circle and then lit the candles around him. Stepping back she joined Piper and Melinda and the three of them said the spell to unbind Michael's powers. 

Wind whipped through the attic, feeding the candle flames and blowing back their hair. Bright light began to swirl around Michael until he was engulfed in a cyclone of sparkling stars. He let out a cry of fright as the wind and light reached its peak, turning the attic into a blazing whirlwind, then all was silent. Paige ran to where Michael stood stunned inside the circle. 

"Are you okay? It's over." 

"I think so. Did it work? Should I try something?" Michael raised his hand up and Piper let out a little scream. 

"Wait a minute. No energy balls in the house! Try to turn into something." 

Michael stood thinking for a moment and then shut his eyes to concentrate. Nothing happened. A frown creased his brow as he struggled. 

"Focus. Relax and focus. Picture exactly what you want to become." 

Sweat dampened his forehead as he concentrated. His image wavered and that of a dog appeared for an instant and then was gone. "Damn it!" 

"Just relax Michael and breath. Stay focused." This time when the image appeared it stayed a little longer. It faded once more and then cam back until Michael had transformed himself into a dog. He let out a series of barks and Mindy clapped her hands. She started to run forward but Leo caught her and pulled her close. Michael shifted back with much less trouble. He stood before them with a huge smile on his face. 

"Are we ready to go and rescue Phoebe and Tia now? Melinda can stay with the naiads, Rose and Leanna. I assure you she'll be perfectly safe. Michael I don't think you should shimmer alone yet. It's too risky." It was taking Cole all the patience he possessed to remain calm through all these delays. 

"I bet I can shimmer. Watch." Michael closed his eyes and the air simmered and wavered around him. 

"Michael NO!" Everyone watched in horror as Michael shimmered out. They waited in silence for him to return but he never did. Paige brought her hand up to her mouth and shook her head. She had seen it in his eye when they were in the kitchen. Now he was gone. 

"We have to forget about it. He's not coming back and Phoebe needs us. Let's go." That said, Phoebe's family joined hands and went to Galperin. They didn't have time to worry about Michael. It would have to wait. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Michael suddenly found himself back under the Golden Gate Bridge. He snapped his head back and forth, startled, looking for anyone who may have witnessed his arrival. "It worked. I can't believe it. I just thought of this place and here I am." 

"So you have your powers now do you?" Michael jumped and turned around to find Raed standing inches from him. 

"I…I…" 

"You what boy? What were you doing with the witches? Did you know they are the Charmed Ones? Our most hated enemies." 

Michael was trembling. His knees barely held him. Raed's eye's glowed red in the blackness. Michael shook his head back and forth. "I knew they were witches but I tricked them into giving me my powers then I left. I don't want anything to do with them. I swear." 

"We will talk. Come." 

Raed shimmered him down to the Underworld and backhanded Michael across the face as soon as they materialized. Michael fell and Raed kicked him violently. He threw an energy ball at him and it hit Michael in the chest. Searing pain shot through him and he cried out. 

"Stupid boy. How dare you go behind my back after all I have done for you? Did you think I wouldn't know? We are linked. I am your father now and you will obey me in all things. What was it? Her pretty face, her sweet smile? We lost Belthazor to those bitches and I will not lose you. You…will…never… speak…to…them…again! Do I make myself clear?" Each word had been accentuated with a kick and Michael lay stunned, a quivering mass of pain on the cold ground. 

"Get up!" 

He crawled across the floor to the table and pulled himself to his feet, knowing that disobedience would mean certain death. Raed walked over, fury blazing in his eyes. He ripped open Michael's shirt and placed his hand over the young man's heart. Digging his fingers in he squeezed. Light emanated from his hand and pain filled Michael's chest. It shot out through his body, numbing his mind and freezing his soul. Emotions flashed through him and made him twist and rave. Hate, anger, greed, jealousy, envy, lust, fury, and then a cold, cold nothing. Michael gnashed his teeth. Spittle flew from his mouth as he opened it agony. Then he threw back his head and screamed as his heart was encased in evil. He fell to the floor at Raed's feet and the demon smiled, Jaell had been born. 

"Now you are one of us. Welcome to the Brotherhood. Bring me an innocent or die." That said he shimmered from the room, leaving Michael stunned and weak. Fighting off the pain that burned through his soul, knowing his life depended on his actions, Michael shimmered out in search of Galperin. 

~~~~~~~~~   


Phoebe awoke to footsteps drawing near her in the cave. She rolled over, wincing in pain. Every muscle in her body ached from the hard ground.The dampness had seeped into her bones. She raised her head and let out a cry of panic, tears immediately filling her eyes as she looked at Mahka. He had a huge smile on his face and a broken Tia in his arms. He dropped her none too gently next to Phoebe. 

"Maybe you'll think about being nice to me now pretty lady. You can see what my king likes to with those he takes to his bed. He plays rough. She didn't last very long, only a few hours. Bharil wants her out of his way until she wakes up. He told you he would beat her to within an inch of her life for your misbehavior. My king is a man of his word." The troll laughed hysterically at his own words and smirked at Phoebe. She tried to ignore him but guilt rushed through her. This was all her fault. Phoebe gathered Tia to her, murmuring quiet words of apology. 

Her face was bruised, her eyes swollen from tears and Bharil's cruel hand. Her lips were split and raw. There was a thin line of blood coming from the corner of her mouth. Her nails were broken and her hair a tangled mass, Phoebe smoothed it back from her face and found a huge lump on her head. Tia's arms and legs hung limply as Phoebe pulled the unconscious woman closer and held her gently in her arms. Phoebe's tears fell on Tia's face as she rocked her. 

"Oh sweet lord. What did that monster do? Oh Tia." Phoebe didn't know whether to try and wake her, or to let her stay in her world of darkness, blissfully unaware of the horror around her. "This will never happen to you again baby. I swear. I won't let that monster touch you. I don't know how but I won't. You'll be safe Tia." Phoebe rambled and rocked, cried and whispered words full of empty promises. 

Mahka returned with a bucket of warm water. "Bharil says clean her up. Then you get food and blankets."Phoebe wanted to tell him to go to hell. What did the bastard want? Did he expect her to clean Tia up only to be used again? She thought about throwing the water in his face, but it would make Tia feel better to be clean. To wash away the filth left by Bharil. Besides, they needed the blankets. The trolls had taken the furs back when she was being given the antidote. They could freeze to death at night. And though Phoebe hated to admit it, she was starving. The baby needed food. She hadn't eaten since the night of Mindy's birthday. 

She pulled Tia closer, away from Mahka's reach as he set down the bucket, soap, and towels. Phoebe's eyebrows rose in surprise at the sight of the soap. She would have sworn the foul beasts didn't know it existed. 

"I'll be back soon. You better be done. I won't wait. Do it right or no food. Bharil say he wants her to smell pretty." 

"I'm not doing it for Bharil you bastard, I'm doing it for Tia." He snarled at her and gave her a quick slap. Phoebe refused to cry out or react. She simply turned away from him in disgust. 

After he was gone Phoebe lay Tia on the ground. She softly wiped her face wincing as she cleaned the blood from her lips. She had almost bitten through her bottom one. She washed Tia, tears coming harder and harder with every sign of abuse she uncovered. She was scratched and bruised, bleeding and broken. No part of the young nymph's body was unscathed. She prayed nothing was broken. Fury boiled inside Phoebe and she wanted to scream at the unjustness of their situation. What had Tia ever done to deserve this? That bastard had stolen her innocence and left her battered and bloody. He was probably sitting in his hut listening for cries of anguish or screams of rage to come from the cave. Her heart cracked and she broke down. Phoebe pulled Tia to her once more and cried for her sister's pain. 

"Awe, is the pretty lady upset? Perhaps that will teach you to obey and watch your mouth." Mahka laughed as he witnessed Phoebe's torment. He had returned carrying a pile of animal skins, a jug of water, and a satchel. Phoebe glared at him, shielding Tia from his view. He yanked on her hair in anger. Phoebe hissed and bit her lip but refused to move. "No, I will not let you look at her and make disgusting comments. I did what you asked. Hit me if you have to, but leave her alone. She's suffered enough." 

Mahka snarled and shoved her head forward, then he yanked it back so she was looking up into his beady black eyes. "You do not tell me what to do missy." He yanked again, harder, and Phoebe cried out in spite of herself. "Do you understand?" 

"Yes" It was best to pacify him so he would leave them alone. Phoebe cast her eyes down in a show of submission and Mahka laughed. He ran his fingers through her hair and then finally left the cave. Phoebe lay Tia down as carefully as she could and spread the tattered furs out on the ground. She picked her up, then set her down in their softness and gently pulled another one over the battered body of her friend. Turning, Phoebe fetched the jug of water and put it to Tia's lips. She held her up and poured a little water into her mouth. Tia opened her mouth for more, her lips seeking the cool wetness. 

Phoebe gave her just a bit more and then lay her back down. "That's enough for now sweetie. I don't want it coming back up on you.You'll choke. I'll give you more in a minute." 

"Please…" Her voice was a hoarse whisper, barely audible. She had screamed her vocal cords raw. 

"You're awake." Tia moaned and opened her eyes. They were vacant. The vivid emerald color was gone, leeched out by terror. In its place was a dull flat green. There was no pain or horror, just numb shock. Her eyes looked dead. Phoebe's heart wrenched inside. He had crushed her spirit, broken her will. Well she was going to find a way for Tia to get it back. That monster wasn't going to break her, not if Phoebe could help it. 

"Hi sweetie. It's Phoebe. I'm here. I'm going to take care of you now honey okay? Do you want more water?" Tia didn't respond. Phoebe lifted her shoulders, cooing to her, and put the jug to her mouth once more. Tia's lips latched on greedily and Phoebe pulled back a bit, making her sip slowly. Then she pulled the jug away and laid Tia back down. She would feed her later, when she was more alert. Phoebe tucked her in like a child and sat guard between the sleeping woman and the mouth of the cave as she slowly ate some bread and dried meat from the satchel. It was almost rancid and turned her stomach but she ate it anyway. She and the baby needed strength. Phoebe didn't know how, but one day they were going to get out of this hell hole, and no one was going to touch her friend again before they did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cole and the others arrived in Galperin to find Lilia frantically flying back and forth. She had been sent to wait at the portal and her nerves were frazzled. She threw up her hands and let out a high pitched shriek of glee when she saw them. The fairy zipped around everyone's head, darting and dipping, with hyperactive joy. Leo and Paige shrank back but Melinda jumped up and down, as happy as the fairy. She held out her hand and Lilia landed. Fanning her heated face and covering her franticly beating heart with her tiny hand. 

"Hi Lilia. Look, Uncle Cole took me to my mama and daddy!" Melinda turned so that Lilia was right in front of Piper and Leo. 

"Oh that's wonderful sweetie. Nice to see you again Piper." Lilia flew up and kissed Piper on the cheek then she hovered in front of Leo. He looked at her with cautious reserve until she got so close he went cross-eyed from trying to keep her in his sights. He finally smiled at her antics and she backed away. "You two have such a brave little girl." 

Piper and Leo each put a hand on Mindy's shoulders and the little girl beamed with pride. "Yes we do. I can't thank you enough for rescuing my baby from the forest Lilia. You saved her life. If the trolls…" Piper's face had taken on a look of deep gratitude and her voice wavered as she thought of what could have been. Her eyes misted up when she pictured Mindy lost and alone in the dangerous woods. Lilia cooed at her and kissed the tip of her nose. 

"Cole, everyone is at Tia and Gareth's cottage. I'm afraid he isn't doing well poor man. Shall I take Mindy and her parents to Rose and Leanna's?" 

"Leo why don't you try to orb everyone there and then come back. We need to get moving." Cole voice was full of tension. He was edgy from all the delays. Love for Phoebe pounded through him with each beat of his heart. What was she going through? Was Tia safe? Had they touched them? Were they cold and hungry? What about the baby, was their child still alive? The questions went on and on. Horrible visions of Phoebe and Tia lying battered and bloody clawed into his mind even though he continued to try and hold them at bay. He had to do something, anything. 

"I'm not sure I want to leave my daughter in the hands of strangers. Look what happened before." 

"Leo, I swear, it's safe there. There is no way they can get to Mindy. Just go and see for yourself." 

"Uncle Cole's right daddy. They live on an island and trolls sink like stones in the water." 

"Leo, I don't want Mindy around when things get dangerous. You know that we will all probably have to go to that troll camp. I have to know Mindy is safe. Please. Let's just see." Leo looked from his wife to his daughter. Melinda's eyes were huge with anticipation. She was obviously eager to see the naiads again. He nodded his consent and gathered Melinda in his arms. 

"Yea!! Come on Lilia, sit on my shoulder." The fairy did as the child ask and Leo tried to orb them to the Isle of the Naiads. Nothing happened. He balled up his fists in frustrated anger. His wings really had been clipped. Every time he tried to do something to help he hit a brick wall. Piper gently took his hand in hers and squeezed worming her fingers between his clenched ones. 

"We need you Paige." Piper whispered. Paige simply walked over to the group and they joined hands. Nothing was said about Leo's failure. He had resigned and this was the consequence. What it meant in the long run would be dealt with later. 

Cole watched them go and stood for a moment in silence. His feet were suddenly leaden. Fear immobilized him. It took everything he had not to give in to his panic. His knees shook and he wanted to sit down but he took a few steadying breaths and forced himself to go on. He tried to think of good things, of happy moments with Phoebe, their first kiss, how it felt when his heart began to melt and he realized he could feel love. How wonderful it was to know she would love him forever, and the joy that had first filled him when he found out about the baby. Even if the thoughts were bittersweet, they kept the terror at bay. They helped erase the images that lingered in the shadowy recesses of his mind. The ones that were dark and insidious, the ones that would drive him mad. 

He set off towards the cottage, steeling himself to face Gareth. Cole knew his pain and fright would be mirrored in the druid's eyes. Once he saw his own fears reflected there they would be harder to deny and more difficult to keep buried. As he walked away Michael shimmered into Galperin, missing Cole by seconds. If Cole hadn't been so lost in thought he would surely have sensed the young demon and his unrefined powers. 

Cole arrived to find Norbert and Shyson once again guarding the door of the cottage. They both looked up at the sound of Cole's footsteps, ready to do battle. When they saw Cole they cast their eyes downward in shame. They had been entrusted to protect Miss Tia, this man's wife, and the little girl, and they failed miserably. When the poison wore off earlier and they awoke to hear what had transpired, both of the ogres had been shocked and filled with guilt and remorse. 

Cole's first reaction at the sight of the ogres was rage. Then common sense managed to take hold in his brain. They had been ambushed just as he had been. It was simple as that. The poison on the troll's darts had knocked him out cold. There would have been nothing they could have done. Cole looked up into their eyes as he passed and laid a reassuring hand on their arms. "They got me too guys. There was nothing you could have done. Just help us get the women back" 

The huge creatures shuffled their feet like a couple of embarrassed schoolboys and Norbert finally nodded his head. "Thank you. We really tried to keep them safe, we surely did. Those trolls are tricky ain't they Shyson?" 

"Yep, cunning and sly. We just didn't see um. I known Miss Tia since she was a baby, and Miss Phoebe, she looked like such a nice lady. Them poor women." Shyson began to blubber as he thought about Tia and Phoebe, huge tears splashed at Cole's feet and quickly formed a pudle on the ground. Cole patted him on the arm. He was taken aback by the gentleness and childlike personalities of the ogres. He had expected them to be fierce and menacing. Instead they were sweet and dumb-witted. Cole patted Shyson once more and went into the cottage. 

Gareth was sitting, slumped at the table, surrounded by Finesse, D'alene, and to Cole's surprise Rose. The naiad looked up as he entered and smiled, seeing his shock. 

"I couldn't sit back and do nothing. Leanna is perfectly capable of protecting Melinda by herself and she is simply more motherly than I am. I need revenge and I'm not ashamed to admit it. We've been discussing various methods of driving every last troll into my lake when all this is over. As you know, I'm in favor of drowning all the nasty bastards. This of course can't take place until the women are safe. It's just the clean-up plan. We wanted to wait until the rest of you got here to devise a rescue. Did the rest of the family take Melinda to the island?" 

"Yes, they should be here soon and you don't have to apologize for your desire for retaliation. I find it admirable. You didn't strike me as the sit back and do nothing type so I'm not shocked. As long as I can personally see to any troll who laid a hand on my wife or Tia, I'm agreeable. How are you holding up Gareth?" 

"He's not well. His heart…" 

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Gareth waved a hand at D'alene. "Be quiet D'alene. How I am isn't important. I've been thinking everything over Cole. Part of the reason for our failure to rescue Annalesse was that we tried to go in there blind. It was a gut reaction. As soon as we found out where she was we sent in the centaurs and ogres, sure we could simply overpower the trolls. The problem was, they had planned for us. Set us up. There were snares and booby-traps everywhere and we were forced to retreat. The trolls are good diggers and engineers. They make and design things very well. If they claim that Tia and Phoebe are in a cave with boulders above their heads and trigger ropes all around you can't be sure it's true. As much as I want to charge in there and save my baby, I would probably end up killing both women instead." 

"But it's me they want. Is it possible they will release the women to keep peace with the council if I give myself up?" 

"Cole you're not walking into that troll camp alone." Cole turned at the sound of Paige's voice. He slammed his hands on the small table, losing control. He'd had enough. 

"Damn it Paige. Phoebe and Tia are with the trolls. Don't you get it! I can't sit and do nothing anymore. Don't ask me to. We've wasted too much time already." Piper reached for him but this time Cole jerked away. He didn't need sisterly comforting, what he needed was Phoebe. 

"Cole, be serious. They won't release Phoebe and Tia. If you go then we'll just have to rescue you too." She turned to look at the others in the cottage. "Have they ever stuck to their word? Done what they said? Kept a promise?" Gareth shook his head no at every question. "Well that decides it. I think I should go. I orb in, look around, and orb out as soon as I'm spotted. Even if they get their hands on me I can orb away. At least it will give us an idea of the camp layout." 

"Paige, you are NOT going to the troll camp! I know the layout, I was there." 

"You were very ill Cole." Cole snapped his head around and stared at D'alene, a caustic comment on the tip of his tongue, but he bit it back. D'alene was actually using his name. Had the centaur's feelings softened? 

"I remember enough! Besides sitting here and arguing won't help." 

"Neither will charging in there like a fool." 

"Gentlemen please." Finesse flew back and forth between Cole and D'alene. Both of them had the flush of anger in their cheeks and Cole was getting that dangerous, desperate look again. "I'll go. It's dark now. No one will see me and I can fly so I won't trigger any of the trap ropes. I'll scope out the camp, check on the women if I can, and report back. Gareth you know I have a perfect memory. I will map out the location of the trip ropes in my head and return as soon as I can." 

Gareth stared at his friend, gratitude and apprehension shone from his eyes. The mission Finesse proposed was dangerous. How could he ask the fairy to put himself in harms way? "Finesse, you know what the trolls will do to you if you're caught. I can't ask you to do that, not even for my daughter." 

"I won't be caught." 

"What? I need to know what I'm asking you to do, Finesse." The fairy king flew in front of Cole. He put a nonchalant look on his face and his hands on his hips. "It's nothing." 

"Like hell it's nothing.Gareth thinks it's something. You are not going to put yourself in danger. I'm the one who should be going. They asked for me." 

"They asked for me too." Gareth said quietly. "He's right Finesse. Cole has a right to know. If they catch Finesse the trolls will pull his wings off. Fairies can't live long that way. Flight is part of their soul. He'll die slow enough to suffer. It's a cruel painful death." 

Piper and Paige each let out a moan of horror at the image. Cole opened his mouth to protest but Finesse cut him off. "I'll be back before first light. Wait here and don't do anything." That said he flew out the window. 

Behind him, Jaell, who had transformed himself into a tree so he could listen to the discussion unnoticed, quickly changed into a fairy. Raed's words rang in his ears and the pain of his beating drove him to succeed in his mission. He was going to the troll camp. Tia would be the perfect innocent to kill and Phoebe would be a grand bonus. Raed would be thrilled if he brought back a Charmed One. She was already away from her sisters and vulnerable. Jaell knew he had to please Raed or die. It was that simple. He accelerated and bumped his head once on a low hanging branch before he got the hang flying, but he didn't lose sight of Finesse.   
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter Nineteen

All of the characters in this story that appear in the television series Charmed do not belong to me. However, everyone else in this story and the story itself do as does the land of Galeprin. Please do not copy or post this story without my permission.   
  
Read, Relax, Enjoy, 

Jolynn 

~~~~~~   
A Mother's Anguish Chapter Nineteen   
~~~~~~~ 

Jaell had to continuously fight back the euphoria that filled him as he soared after Finesse. Flying was thrilling. The feeling of rushing over distant ground and through the trees had an almost hypnotic effect on him. It made his heart soar and his heavy spirit long to shoot up towards the stars, but under the feelings of pleasure lay the insidious reminder that his soul had been turned black. He would die if he strayed from his mission. 

Finesse slowed ahead of him, and Jaell did likewise. The fairy rose into the top of a nearby tree, concealing himself within its thick foliage of leaves. It offered the perfect view of the troll camp below. Following the fairy's lead, Jaell found his own observation point. He looked around nervously. The aura of hate and evil was thick in the air. It mixed with the stench of unwashed bodies, thick smoke, and dank rotten things. He shuddered in spite of himself. Evil was what he had sought, what he wanted, what he had chosen. There was no turning back now. 

The trolls below were in a festive mood. Some were dancing around their large central bonfire while others passed a jug of wine and tore hunks of meat from a large roasted carcass that hung from a tree. The firelight flickered over their grotesque features. The whole scene was like that of a horrific nightmare. A feeble, hunched over woman moved among them. Her eyes were hollow and her face was bruised. Jaell noted her green hair and decided she must me a nymph. Was this Tia? It was clear the nymph had been severely abused. She was as filthy as the trolls were and almost lifeless. Her dress was in shreds and barely concealed her bruised body. She had no will of her own and didn't resist the pinching and slapping hands that cruelly reached out every chance they had. One of the trolls pulled the nymph down to him for a brutal kiss, he then rose and began to drag her towards the cluster of huts. Jaell heard the other trolls laugh and call out crude remarks about the troll and his captive, Nafiri. "Well that answers one question. That wasn't Tia, but then where is Tia?" 

Glancing over towards the tree where Finesse had been observing, Jaell gave a start when he realized the fairy was gone. Panicked, he flew from tree to tree searching for the fairy. He finally spotted him hovering close to the ground, skirting the edge of the clearing. He was putting himself in a very dangerous place. If one of the trolls should happen to pause in their festivities, the fairy would be seen. Jaell imagined he was scanning the area for the trigger lines. Deciding it was best to remain under cover, Jaell again took up position to watch the camp. 

A large troll carrying a bucket of water emerged from the edge of the camp and headed towards the huts. Where had he come from? Jaell circled until he was near the area and was delighted to see the mouth of a cave. He was certain the witch and the nymph were inside. Before he could act, the troll returned. Curious, Jaell daringly hovered at the mouth of the cave to listen. Behind him, Finesse did likewise, his eyes on the occupants of the cave and the strange fairy before him. 

~~~~~~ 

Phoebe had kept her vigil during the night and to her relief, they had been left alone for the last few hours. The food and water she'd eaten renewed her strength. A feeling of energy flowed through her and she felt a stronger bond growing with the child inside her. Phoebe was sure her baby was alive. She could feel the child in her heart. 

Mahka had returned a few minutes ago to remove the bath water. He had tried to get close to Tia but Phoebe had stubbornly refused to move. Tia had woken twice during the time they had been alone and Phoebe didn't want Mahka to know. She was terrified that he would tell Bharil. She knew the king would call for Tia again. Phoebe felt strong enough to fight, but she was very limited because of the trip rope tied around her ankle. She had fumbled with the knot and tried to cut through the leather on one of the sharp rock edges, to no avail. She had made a promise to Tia that they wouldn't take her again, but Phoebe was sitting there desperately trying to think of a way to make that promise come true. 

Mahka returned to the cave carrying a leather strap in his hands and an evil grin affixed on his face. His king had asked for the nymph again and he knew the woman was going to give him trouble. He looked forward to her resistance and the beating he would be meting out. Phoebe's disrespect annoyed him, and he planned on whipping a little submission into her. Phoebe eyed Mahka and saw the gleam in his eyes as he looked her over and ran the strap through his hands. He fingered it lovingly, almost reverently. 

"Bharil wants your little friend." 

"Tell him she hasn't woken yet. What kind of sick pleasure does he get from raping an unconscious woman?" 

"His pleasures are not your concern. But if you must know, I imagine he wants his face to be the first thing she sees when she wakes. Little Tia belongs to him now, and my king wants to be sure she understands what that means. Get out of my way." 

"Never" 

"I was hoping you were going to resist me. " Mahka licked his lips and raised the leather strap. He brought it down on Phoebe just as she leaned forward, shielding her face and stomach. The blow landed on her back and made her cry out in spite of herself. It left a streak of fire in its path and the pain of it shocked her. Hatred and agony welled up inside. The next blow caused those feelings to build along with the incredible fire streaking across her back. Her body was screaming from the pain, and her mind was desperately searching for a way to get away from the strap and the torture it caused. She knew that if Mahka continued to whip her she would pass out and Tia would be helpless. Phoebe focused on the rage inside, and felt an odd feeling of energy begin to churn in her stomach. With the next brutal blow she let out an agonizing scream and felt a rush of power surge forth from her body. She heard Mahka grunt and then let out a howl of outrage. Looking up, Phoebe saw him sprawled flat on his back at the mouth of the cave. 

"What did you do to me you little bitch? I'll get you for this. You will pay for your insolence!" 

He came at her again and Phoebe's heart rose to her throat. She was shocked and stunned by what had just happened and the look on Mahka's face sent a chill to her bones. There was murder in his eyes. She felt the tingling energy begin anew as he slowly came closer. Phoebe put her hand on her stomach and rubbed lightly, silently praying that her child would be able to save her once again. Mahka got to within three feet and raised his strap for a punishing blow. He brought his arm down, the strap whistling through the air towards her face, and was once again thrown backwards. 

Phoebe let out a little scream of delight as she watch him land with a bone-jarring thud. Her hatred for the troll caused her heart to fill with joy at his suffering. She scrambled backwards, closer to Tia and pulled her into her arms as tears of relief began to flow down her cheeks. They would be safe now. Her child had the magic she lacked, and would be able to protect them. 

Mahka struggled to his feet, his face twisted by fury. "I will get you for this witch. You're going to suffer for what you have done. Bharil will be told of this new trick. Think about what happened to the little nymph the last time you disobeyed my king. She will suffer and you will be beaten." 

Phoebe looked at Mahka, defiance and triumph blazing in her eyes. Her mouth turned up in a small smile. Now she would be able to keep her promise to Tia. "Your threats mean nothing to me anymore. My child will protect us until my husband comes, and if I were you I would start praying that he kills you quickly when he gets here. Cole has powerful magic like my baby and a very explosive temper. I don't think he'll be in a very good mood when I tell him everything you have done to us." Then to Mahka's outrage, Phoebe gave a little laugh and dismissed him by turning her back, confident in the powerful shield of protection surrounding them. 

Mahka's face turned crimson with rage at her insolence and dismissal. Every nerve in his body was screaming for him to rush at the woman and beat that insolent smile off her face, but he didn't want to take the chance of being thrown across the cave again. He would have to take the problem to Bharil. His king would know what to do with the woman. Mahka hoped Bharil would disregard the law that forbade them from taking a woman with child. If he got his hands on the little bitch she would be a bloody heap when he was done and the magical baby would no longer be alive. He would do whatever was necessary to convince Bharil to give the witch to him. He would show her the meaning of respect. With revenge heavy on his mind, Mahka turned and left the cave. 

Jaell had watched the scene with narrowed eyes. The turn of events certainly complicated his plan. Part of his father's loving heart still beat inside him, making him feel a twinge of pity for the witch when the troll had begun to beat her. The pity was replaced with surprise when the troll had been tossed backward across the cave. He'd counted on the witch and the nymph being helpless. Now it appeared as if he would have a struggle on his hands. Before he could decide what to do about the situation, the first troll returned with another. Jaell boldly flew into the mouth of the cave and hid behind an outcropping of rock so he could hear every word. 

Phoebe turned at the sound of footsteps and the movement startled Tia. The unconscious nymph moaned in her arms and mumbled something Phoebe couldn't understand. Phoebe pulled her close and hushed her; running a hand over her forehead and bending down to place a gentle reassuring kiss there. "Shh Tia, we're safe sweetie. Phoebe's got you." 

"Hh…hurts." 

"I know it does baby. Try to sleep." 

"Ah, my little pet is waking up. It's time for her to come back to my hut witch. Mahka tells me you're playing tricks again. Are you sure that's wise? You paid a dear price for your last bit of defiance." 

"This time you can't touch her you bastard." 

"Perhaps, but what about your husband? He surrendered to save you only moments ago. My men are playing with him as we speak. I imagine he'll be dead before long. Would you like to hear his screams as he dies?" 

Bharil's words knocked the breath out of Phoebe. A leaden weight settled on her chest making it hard to breathe. Her world tilted and she had to reach down to steady herself. Oh God, not Cole. Cole was here and hurt? Panic began to set in but Phoebe pulled it back and tried to think rationally. Was Cole really here? How could he be? He would have called her name. She would feel him, she had known when he was in trouble even when she had been far away at the manor, surely she would feel him if he were here now. Her heart would know if Cole were suffering. Bharil had to be lying. "My husband is no where near here. If he were you'd be dead." 

"Are you willing to take that chance? Think of the pain we can cause him. I'll tell him I raped you until his child was dead inside your belly. How will that make him feel hum?" His words disgusted her and made her stomach roll. Phoebe refused to answer him. "I will kill him myself the moment I leave this cave if you don't stop your games witch!" 

Bharil's burst of temper made Phoebe even more certain that the troll king was lying. If they had Cole they would bring him to the cave. She was sure of it. The trolls got sick thrills from emotional and physical torture and they would delight in seeing both her and Cole hurt by the pain the other was in. They would have tried to crush her spirit by bringing him in bleeding and battered just like they had done with Tia. 

"Go to hell. My husband isn't here and you will never put your hands on Tia again." 

Bharil bit back his fury. He wasn't going to disgrace himself by trying to attack her. He slowly walked over to one of the trigger ropes and tugged at it gently. "Perhaps I should simply dispose of the both of you if you are no use to me. Then again I think I'll wait. We will see how long you will allow your child to starve. There will be no more food or water until you behave. Tell me witch, who do you love more, the baby in your belly or the nymph in your arms? The choice will be yours. I can wait." He turned and began to walk out of the cave but stopped and looked Phoebe in the eyes. "Oh… and don't be too sure about your husband my sweet. The next time I come for a visit my hands will be red with his blood. And once that child is dead in your womb you will be at my mercy for the rest of your life. Then the real fun will begin." 

Phoebe felt rage and hatred welling up inside her once more as she listened to Bharil's sick words. Then the powerful surge of energy began to build up in her stomach and she stared boldly at Bharil and smiled, knowing full well what was going to happen. The energy surged through her, rushed out of her body and slammed Bharil to the ground. His head snapped back and hit the stone floor with brutal force and he cried out in pain. The sound was music to her ears. Phoebe clapped her hands and then moved them to her stomach to stroke it tenderly. Cole would come before she had to worry about food, she knew he would and she refused to let Bharil's threats worry her. 

"You will pay witch, and the first one to die will be the one you hold most dear. Then will come your brat, and then the nymph." Bharil stormed out of the cave with Mahka on his heels. As they left Bharil heard rustling in the underbrush near the cave entrance. "Check that out Mahka. You will be richly rewarded if you can bring me the man. I would like nothing better than to bring his severed head to that little bitch. That would teach her some respect. Oh she will pay for this." 

Bharil stormed off, not at all pleased with the situation, while Mahka entered the woods. Mahka searched through the trees following the elusive rustling sound. It seemed that whenever he closed in on it, it would suddenly come from a new direction. Mahka was ready to give up and get some help when the tree in front of him suddenly turned into a young man. 

Jaell gave the troll no time to recover from his shock. He thrust his dagger into Mahka and wrenched it viciously, ensuring the troll's death. Pulling the dagger free, Jaell stared at the blood covering his hand, his heart jumped in his chest and he felt a moment of panic, but then it slowed and an icy calm overtook him. Jaell cleaned the blade and looked at the troll he had just killed. After carefully memorizing Mahka's features and dress, Jaell turned into the image of the troll. He quickly hid the body inside a decaying log and turned back towards camp. Jaell wasn't sure what his plan was, but now he knew how to get close to the women. The witch had to sleep sometime, and perhaps he could slaughter them then. 

Finesse watched the scene unfold from a perch high in the trees. The joy he felt at the troll's death had turned to dread when he had seen the look of hate in the boy turned trolls eyes. This one had not come to save the women. Armed with the layout of the camp ingrained in his memory, Finesse headed back to the cottage. He had to deliver the news about what had been done to Tia. His heart wanted to spare Gareth from the truth, but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. At least the women had a way to defend themselves now, although the appearance of the young man changed everything. Finesse just prayed Cole and the witches would know something about him. 

Jaell went back to the camp and positioned himself at the mouth of the cave. He figured no one would be suspicious of his intent to guard the women, and the less trolls he talked to the better. He silently watched as their bonfire died down and the trolls slowly went off to their own huts. He saw the other nymph, Nafiri on a few occasions as she was taken from hut to hut, and wondered how long she'd been here. Tia was obviously better off being killed by him than being left here to become a slave like that one was. Jaell quelled the slight stirrings of unease in his heart with this rationalization and calmly waited until the camp was quiet. 

When all was still he rose and entered the cave. As he had hoped Phoebe was asleep too. Tia was lying next to her wrapped in tattered furs. The witch had an arm flung protectively over the nymph. Jaell approached them slowly, his bare feet padding quietly on the stone floor. A small oil lamp cast a faint golden glow around the women and Jaell paused to scan their faces. His eyes lit on Phoebe's features and hatred boiled in his virgin demon blood. The need to kill witches was now ingrained in him, seared into his soul, but when he shifted his eyes to Tia, her beauty and innocence caused a stabbing pain to fill his chest. 

Pity, reverence, awe, and tenderness fought to emerge from the center of his newly blackened heart. The part that was still good like his father was fighting to get out and burst through the evil. It burned him as the two sides struggled for dominance in his soul. Jaell couldn't tear his eyes from her. She was everything that was pure and beautiful to him and he loved her the moment he saw her. Pain shot through him from the mark over his heart where Raed had branded him and he fell to his knees at Tia's side, biting his lip to keep his agonized scream from erupting. 

He knelt there, next to her still form, and raised a shaking hand to her face. Tia's cuts and bruises sliced into his heart and tears flowed from his eyes. Jaell touched her reverently, in awe of her purity. Simply looking at her brought forth a rush of love and devotion from his supposedly dead heart. He couldn't think of his mission. He could never, ever kill her. It was unthinkable. Her innocence had touched the part of his heart that Raed and evil couldn't corrupt. He couldn't do anything but look at her and want to protect her. 

Phoebe awoke with a start and cried out when she saw whom she thought was Mahka kneeling over Tia. She sat up and waited for the energy to build inside her and fling the disgusting troll away from her friend. Nothing happened. Phoebe began to panic and rose onto her knees, ready to beat Mahka away from Tia. What was wrong? Was the baby sleeping? Oh God, please little one, not now! 

"Get away from her! Stop it. Please." 

Jaell roughly pushed Phoebe aside as she scrambled forward. He scooped Tia up in his arms and carried her limp body farther into the cave, past the reach of Phoebe's tether. Phoebe reached for them, a wail of anguish and frustration escaping her at her inability to save her friend. Ignoring Phoebe, Jaell layed Tia down and unwrapped the furs from around her body. 

"No! Please stop. Take me instead. Beat me if you want to. Don't hurt Tia again. You'll kill her. Please." Phoebe was sobbing and she fell to her knees helpless. She watched in horror as the troll she thought was Mahka ran his hands over Tia's face and body. Jaell/Mahka emitted a low cry at each bruise he found. As he bent down and kissed Tia, Phoebe screamed in panic. Then to her shock, Mahka sat up and morphed into a young man. 

"Who..?" 

Jaell briefly looked up but didn't answer her. He gently laid his hand on Tia and closed his eyes. Concentrating, Jaell willed his hands to heal his love. Nothing happened. No flow of energy tingled in his arms and fingers, the bruises and cuts didn't disappear, Tia didn't awaken. Jaell tried again to no avail. He grit his teeth, moaned in frustration, and looked up at Phoebe with tortured eyes. 

"Why won't it work? Why can't I heal her?" 

Phoebe looked at him, mystified. "I…I don't know. Who are you?" 

Jaell felt a surge of hatred filling him as he looked at Phoebe. His first instinct was to rip out her throat, but he fought it off. He had to find out why he was unable to heal Tia and the witch might be able to help. "I'm Jaell." 

Phoebe looked at him and drew her eyebrows together in a puzzled look. She held up her hands in a helpless gesture and shook her head. "I'm sorry but that doesn't help me. I've been pretty out of it for the last few days until we were brought to the troll camp. All I know is that Cole took Mindy to Galperin and she brought a flower home that made her and I sick. Cole brought me to Tia's and then the trolls captured Tia and me. You're going to have to explain." Phoebe had studied Jaell as she spoke and noted the look of pure hate on his face. He looked as if he wanted to come across the cave and kill her. Phoebe knew that whoever he was, Jaell was not interested in saving her. Only Tia seemed to have a soothing effect on him. 

"Your sister Paige came to me and ask me to help rescue you and the kid. I will be Galperin's destroyer and the council told your family that you would get the antidote for the poison if they killed me. I was Michael when Paige first found me, a human with bound powers. Your sisters foolishly unbound them and I went to my mentor in the Brotherhood and took my rightful place among them and became Jaell. Killing you and an innocent are my initiation." 

Phoebe looked at him intently. It was clear that he was new to all this. He was just a kid. Evil didn't have a strong foothold yet. "I can tell by your eyes that you are ready to kill me, but I'm a witch. It's part of your nature now, but what about Tia? Is Tia your innocent? Can you kill her too?" 

"I…" A look of confusion came over Jaell's face. Emotions that were supposed to be dead flared up inside him every time he looked at the nymph. Love was trying to wage a war with the blackness around his heart and it tore him in two. Raed's powerful hold on him was being painfully chipped away. One second he was filled with hate for the witch and could concentrate on his mission, but then he would look at Tia and his resolve melted. All he wanted to do was love and protect her. The thought of killing her was horrifying. He traced Tia's wounds with shaking hands and knew he had to help her, even if it meant sparing the witch. 

"I don't know, I can't think. She is so… so beautiful, so wonderful and pure. I…love her. I…" Tears flowed down his cheeks as he gently picked Tia up and held her broken body close to his heart. "Please help me heal her. Why can't I heal her? My father was a whitelighter. I have the power." 

Phoebe watched Jaell with wary eyes. He wasn't a threat to Tia, that was clear, but he would kill her in a second if he had the chance. The baby sensed he wasn't a danger to her friend, but would her child know that she herself still needed to be protected from him? If the Brotherhood had gotten a hold of this kid then killing a Charmed One would be ingrained in his heart. On the other hand there was still the window of opportunity. Jaell could be turned back towards good if given a chance in the next twenty-four hours. 

"Your power won't work because good can't heal evil and evil can't heal good. Right now the evil the Brotherhood instilled in you is too strong to help someone so innocent. You can't save Tia unless you choose the side of good. Your healing power won't work, only your power to kill or do harm will." 

"Is she going to be all right? Will she die if I can't heal her?" 

"I don't know. Bharil hurt her terribly, and he must have beaten Tia in her stomach because she is very bruised and swollen there. I'm afraid she might be bleeding inside. I can't stop that. It could kill her…I don't know. She may never recover from this and if Bharil takes her again I know she'll die." Phoebe's last words were whispered as she began to quietly cry. She had given voice to the fear she had been bottled up inside and it had opened the floodgate of pain and uncertainty. She angrily swiped at her eyes, hating her weakness. Tia needed her and now was not the time to fall apart. 

Michael held Tia close. The tears that flowed from the ember of goodness in his heart baptized her face as he kissed her. He would give up everything to save his love. Raed would find him and kill him for his betrayal, but his Tia had to live. 

"I'll do it, help me witch. Turn me back to good. Take away the Brotherhood's mark. I choose goodness. I don't want to be the demon Jaell. I want to be Michael again. You have to help me save her." 

Phoebe looked at Jaell and pulled in her bottom lip. Her tears flowed anew as she looked at him. He was being torn in half, just as Cole had been and she could do nothing to help him. Phoebe shook her head and whispered the words she knew would break the young man before her. "Michael I can't. I don't have the power to do that. I'm sorry." 

"But… but your one of them! You're a Charmed One. You have to help me. I love her. She can't die. Don't you understand, I love her." 

"I need my sisters, a spell, or...or a potion. I'm sorry. All you can do is protect us and make sure Tia is safe when Cole and my sisters come to rescue us. Bring Tia over here and change back into Mahka. The other trolls can't know who you really are. Stay here with us and give us your protection from Bharil. That's all you can do for now Michael. I promise you we will vanquish the evil inside you when we leave this place. My sisters and I will turn you back to the side of good and then you can begin to heal Tia. She's going to need you Michael." 

Jaell was filled with indecision. His anger at Phoebe's uselessness flowed through him and it took a tremendous effort to push the hate away. His demon blood flowed hot and strong in his veins any time he looked at the witch. With a cry of anguish, he carried Tia back and placed her next to Phoebe. He kissed her and smoothed her hair with the gentlest of touch. Tia moaned and opened her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered and she stared at Jaell for a moment in confusion, then a small smile formed on her lips. It was as though she knew him and was happy to see him. She tried to lift her hand but the effort was too much. Jaell smiled back. He grasped her hand and stroked her cheek. He kissed her again and Tia closed her eyes once more. Turning away with a cry of pain and longing Jaell left his new love and went back to the mouth of the cave to keep the enemy at bay. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

I do apologize for the length of time between chapters and the fact that this one isn't as long as the rest were. Life just gets hectic sometimes. My writing takes a lot out of me and I must devote a large amount of time to my work in order for it to be seen as readable by me. 

Now on to more unpleasant things, "A Mother's Anguish" will be my final story posted on fanficton.net. I will finish it through to the end, but it will be my last fiction here. There has been a change in policies of fanfiction.net that I view as censorship on this site and I cannot abide with that. It will be very difficult to leave the people who enjoy my stories and I will miss your wonderful reviews, but there is always email. Perhaps email is better because then I get the chance to respond because they are truly inspiring. 

It's not just the fact that we can't post the NC-17 stories, it's the part about taking action against those with poor grammar and spelling. There are many authors who post stories that use English as their second language. I do not feel that a web site staff should judge and censor a person because of spelling and such. As for the NC-17 stories, I have written a few and in my opinion they are tasteful. Parents should monitor their kids, not censors at a fiction site. My old work and any new stories I write in the future will be posted on my site Charming Tales. It is a sister site with CharmingTia's Charmed World. You go to hers to get to mine. We both hope you will continue to follow our work there. 

http://charmedworld.bravepages.com/ 

Thanks,   
Jolynn   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



	20. Chapter Twenty

My thanks to Charmed_fan:) and Tia for pointing out a slip up on my part. I am usually so meticulous and the question didn't even enter my mind! I have covered my mistake in this chapter. I can't believe I didn't think of that! Oh well, on with the story. As before I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. You just make me want to pour my whole heart into this fic. I can't believe we're going to hit 200 reviews. I never dreamed this story would grow to the size it has. I hope you continue to enjoy it through to the end. And yes, the end is drawing near. It's going to be hard for me to let it go :( 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~ 

"A Mother's Anguish" chapter 20 

~~~~~~~ 

All activity in the cottage ceased the moment Finesse flew through the window. He sat upon the bedpost and everyone's eyes turn expectantly toward him. They each waited with looks of worry creasing their brows, breath held, for the fairy to begin. What would he tell them about Phoebe and Tia? Were they alive? Were they being hurt? 

Finesse met their stares one by one as he tried to compose himself. He had searched for the right words to tell the others about the condition of the women on his flight home, and he had still not found an easy way to break the news about Tia. At least Phoebe was protecting them now and no more harm would befall them. When Finesse's eyes met Gareth's he had to look away. The expression of pain and apprehension on his old friend's face was too much to take. Seeing this, Gareth had to swallow the fear rising in his throat and urged Finesse to speak. 

"Tell us Finesse. What has been done? Are they still okay? I want the truth. Please don't withhold anything from us." 

Finesse took a deep breath and alighted from the bedpost. He hovered, beating his wings franticly; he was too tense to sit still. "Tia and Phoebe are alive and have a way of protecting themselves. Phoebe simply flings the trolls who try to get near away from them. I saw Bharil himself take quite a flight and tumble." 

"But Phoebe can't…" 

"It's the baby Cole! The baby has powers and is protecting Phoebe and Tia. That means the baby is safe! The child has to be strong or it wouldn't have powers." 

Relief washed over Cole's face at Piper's words. He bit his trembling lip as emotions poured through him. Joy and relief made tears fill his eyes. The trolls weren't harming Phoebe, and their child was alive. More than alive, strong and healthy. Cole's euphoria was short lived however when Gareth's next words brought him back to the reality of their situation. 

"What else Finesse. The look on your face when you came here was not one of happiness. There must have been a time when the child wasn't strong enough to protect them, before the antidote was given to Phoebe." 

"You're right Gareth. When I saw the child use it's powers tonight, both Phoebe and the trolls seemed surprised. I think it was for the first time." 

"You aren't mentioning my daughter Finesse. Please tell me about Tia. What's wrong with Tia? What have they done to my baby girl?" 

Finesse flew over to where Gareth lay on the bed. The druid's face was ashen and his hand trembled. It was clear the stress of the situation was taking a toll on his weak heart. 

"I'm sorry my friend, your Tia was laying unconscious the entire time I was there. I'm afraid the trolls must have gotten to her before the baby was able to protect them. I couldn't see her clearly because I couldn't get very far into the cave without being seen, but she didn't move at all. Phoebe is caring for her though. Tia is wrapped in furs and Phoebe is doing the best she can. I'm so sorry Gareth." 

Silence fell over the cottage as everyone absorbed Finesse's words. Paige began to cry and Piper hugged Leo for support. Cole hung his head, pain squeezing his heart. He had once again hurt someone he cared about through his stupidity. Even D'alene wept. The silence was finally broken as a wail of anguish tore from deep within Gareth. His baby had been raped and beaten and was lying in a cold cave just like her mother had been. The nightmare was repeating itself. Rose rushed to Gareth's bedside and gathered him into her arms. He keened in mourning for his little girl and the suffering she was enduring as Rose held him. Huge tears rolled down her face as she cradled the broken man who wept for his daughter. Rose's heart ached for him. Suddenly, Gareth went limp in her arms. 

"Gareth! Oh, something's wrong." Rose laid Gareth down. His face was deathly pale and his breathing was shallow. His pulse leapt irraticly at the base of his throat. Beads of sweat popped out upon his forehead. "I'm not a healer. I don't know what to do!" 

Piper, Paige, and Cole automatically turned to Leo. He looked back with an expression of defeat, shaking his head. "I don't think it will work. Remember they wouldn't let me orb." Leo went to Gareth and laid his hands on the druid's chest. He silently prayed for his powers, nothing happened. "Please, I'm sorry, I was wrong to quit, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry. Don't make this man suffer for my mistake. Please!" Still nothing. 

"What about your healing pond Rose? Didn't Leanna take Mindy into the water so her cuts would heal?" 

"I'm sorry Piper, the pond only works for injuries caused by evil or bad things. Mindy was hurt fleeing from the trolls who are evil so the water healed her. Gareth's heart has been growing weak for sometime, long before all this. The stress is making it worse, but it's still a natural condition. I'm afraid the water won't heal him. The pond isn't meant for that." 

Gareth moaned on the bed as he began to regain consciousness. Relief flooded through everyone as his eyes opened. It hadn't been a fatal heart attack, merely a fainting spell. Still, it was clear he couldn't take much more of this. 

"Gareth, I think you should go to my island. You need to rest." 

"Tia…" 

"We're going to get Tia back. I swear to you Gareth, I'm going in there and getting Phoebe and Tia tonight even if I have to give myself up to do it. If the trolls want me, they're going to get me one way or another." 

"Cole…" 

"No! I've had enough of this. The waiting, the worrying. Tia is hurt badly and needs to get the hell out of there and I want Phoebe safe while she and the baby are still healthy. Paige orb Gareth to the island then come back, I have an idea. We're going in. Finesse tell me about the layout of the camp. I want my wife and Tia and I want them now." 

Before anyone could protest further, Paige went over to the bed and orbed Gareth to the Isle of the Naiads. The mood in the cottage quickly changed from one of worry to one of fierce determination. "Finesse you haven't said anything about Phoebe's condition. Is she okay? Does she look like she could defend herself?" 

"The trolls have her ankle tied to a rope that will bring the rocks down upon them. She can't move very much. As for her condition, well I saw some bruises, and one of the trolls beat her with a strap until the baby flung him away. I think it was the beating that prompted the child's response." 

Cole face filled with fury. His breathing became labored and his eyes narrowed dangerously. It was at times like these, when pure rage filled him that his demon blood still boiled in his veins. The though of anyone harming Phoebe made Belthazor fight for release. He struggled for control and fought to push the horrifying image out of his mind. No matter what happened, Belthazor could not emerge. That part of him was evil and Cole would not bring him forth, even upon the trolls. 

"Cole" Piper's voice was level and calming, bring him back from the darkness. "You said you had an idea. What was it?" 

"Wait, I think you need to hear me out. There is someone else at the troll camp besides the women." Finesse paused as Paige orbed back in and settled herself. "Another fairy was at the camp, only he wasn't really a fairy. I first noticed him hovering at the mouth of the cave watching. When the trolls began to come out this fairy flew into the woods and made rustling noises. He lured one of the trolls, the one who beat your wife, into the woods. To my astonishment this 'fairy' turned into a tree, and then into a young man when the troll was right in front of him. He stabbed and killed the troll and headed back to the cave. I'm afraid the look on his face wasn't one of goodness. His eyes were full of hatred, and I don't think all of it was for the trolls." 

"Michael" Paige whispered his name softly into the silence. Cole cursed and Piper let out an angry whoosh of breath. This was certainly an unexpected turn of events. Why was he here? His presence at the troll camp couldn't be good. If he had meant to help them why hadn't he stayed with them at the manor? 

"When I get my hands on that kid…" 

"Cole" 

"What Paige? Do you think he's there for a good reason? I don't! He had better not hurt them or so help me… Don't you think we have enough to worry about?" 

"Who is Michael?" D'alene's question surprised everyone, mostly because he had been uncharacteristically silent during the last few hours. The centaur had finally come to the realization that the situation was out of his control and that he could trust the people before him. The illness of his friend and the capture of Tia sobered him; it had filled his heart with grief. 

Piper drew her eyebrows together and frowned before answering the centaur. She hoped that he wouldn't become combative again. "Michael is Jaell, Galperin's destroyer." 

"But he isn't going to do that now! Not yet." Paige still had faith in the young man and was refusing to give up. D'alene had turned pale at the news and Paige's reassurance did nothing to calm him. 

"Oh dear, oh my. I knew this would happen." 

"Damn it!" Cole's voice boomed through the cottage and sent the birds outside shrieking from the trees. "Can we please focus on Phoebe and Tia. I don't give a damn about Michael. If he interferes he dies it's that simple and don't even bother Paige because I'm done listening to your rosy point of view." Everyone remained silent after his outburst to Cole's utter relief. "Now then, can we get into the camp on foot Finesse?" 

"No. There are trip ropes everywhere. We would surely bring the boulders in the cave down." 

"That's what I thought. I think I might have a way around that though. Paige have you ever though about summoning people?" 

Paige's eyes flew open wide in shock. "No!" The word flew from her mouth vehemently. "I only do things, objects, Cole, you know that. I can't summon Phoebe and Tia here." 

"Maybe not all the way here, but if you orbed near that camp you might be able to summon them out of the cave." 

"What about the rope Phoebe is tied to? It might get pulled when she comes to me. Cole it's too dangerous." 

"You're going to practice Paige…on me." 

"No I'm not Cole. Absolutely not. No way. Living things are very different from objects. It's not safe." 

"Phoebe and Tia aren't safe and we don't have any other way of getting them out. I can't shimmer into the cave because someone would see me and bring the rocks down. You know someone must be watching them. You can hide at the edge and summon them out. Try it." 

Finesse suddenly flew in front of Paige. "He's right. It's a brilliant idea. They are being guarded. There is no way we can get close enough to the women. Start out by practicing with something small, like me." The fairy king flew across the room and sat on the fire place mantle. 

Paige groaned with indecision. She desperately wanted to save Phoebe and Tia, but it would be like doing a human experiment if she practiced summoning Finesse. What if his cells split to come to her but then couldn't reform properly? Any part of him could be affected. She felt Piper squeezed her hand and she looked up to meet her sister's eyes. 

"Do what you feel is best honey, but know I have faith in you." Paige nodded and held out her hands. 

"Finesse" The fairy became a thousand shimmering lights as he dematerialized and went across the room. Paige stood, arms shaking, and waited until he was whole again and resting in the palm of her hand. Finesse sat up slowly, slightly dazed from his journey, and shook his head back and forth. 

"Are you okay? Say something." 

"I think I am." He beat his wings and stretched his muscles as he slowly rose from Paige's hand and flew in a tentative circle around the room. 

"It worked! I did it." 

"Now we're going outside and trying it on me." 

"Cole…" 

"It will work Paige. We need some rope too. I want to see if tying me to something changes anything." 

Rose hurried over and untied the leather binding from around a bundle of wood near the fire. "This should do it. We'll tie it around your ankle and I'll hold the other end. That way I will be able to feel if summoning you pulls the tether." 

Everyone went outside and stood nervously while Rose and Cole walked to the edge of the clearing. She tied the rope tightly around his ankle and then held the other end. Paige went into the woods and took a few calming breaths. She obviously couldn't hold out her hands and have Cole land in them so she would have to try without. Clenching her fists at her sides, Paige called for Cole. 

Cole felt his body tingle and saw his hands and feet begin to sparkle. He had to force his mind to be blank. He didn't want to subconsciously help Paige by shimmering a little. He stood still as stone and continued to feel the tingling but nothing happened. 

"Try again Paige." 

"Piper I'm afraid. It's not working; he's too big and he might get killed." 

"Do it Paige." 

"But Cole…" 

"Believe in yourself." 

Paige closed her eyes and pictured Cole standing before her. She summoned him again and this time Cole disappeared. Swirling lights replaced his body and slowly made their way across the clearing and into the woods. They hovered over the ground for what seemed like an eternity to Paige before finally materializing into Cole. He gave a loud shout of joy when he realized where he was and gathered a stunned Paige into his arms. 

"You did it. I knew you could." He squeezed her tight and spun her around laughing. "Now we can go save them. I can get Phoebe back. You're going to be an aunt again and the baby will be safe because of you." Cole suddenly stopped his celebrating and turned towards Rose. "Oh no, I forgot, did you feel the rope move?" 

"Not a bit. Your plan will work. Now we just have to decide how to get rid of all the little bastards once Phoebe and Tia have been summoned from the cave. Let's go back inside. Wouldn't want anyone listening in. We've already had to reveal too much of our plan." Rose scanned the trees worriedly, looking for the form of the crow, but it was too dark to really be able to see anything. 

When they were inside and gathered around the table, D'alene unrolled a piece of parchment. Finesse picked up the ink quill in his arms and drew a map of the troll camp. "The lines run at right angles around the perimeter and then there is and extra circular barrier of them surrounding that. I did my best to find all the traps and holes that were dug. I marked the ones I found by stripping the leaves from the tree branches directly above them. Those who can't fly or transport themselves will have to remain a ways back until the women are safe. They will still need to be very careful not to trigger a snare or fall into a trap even when they can move ahead for the attack. I know the ogres want to help, but I think the best way for them to be involved is to simply ring the camp and prevent any trolls from escaping. It's time we wiped out the entire species." 

"Can we do that Finesse? I mean, I want them all dead for what they are doing to my sister, but the nature of the world is for evil to exist. I don't know if we can wipe out the entire clan without bad recriminations for Galperin in the future." 

"Piper's right. There has to be a balance in any world. We have to allow…" 

"I don't want to hear about the 'right' thing to do Leo. The hell with what's right. Goodness prevented you from healing Phoebe and Melinda in the first place. It's not going to stop me from getting revenge. Those bastards are all going to die for what they have done to Phoebe and Tia. In the long run it will probably save some woman a similar fate in the future. If that's wrong or evil then I don't care. You'd feel the same way if that were Piper or Mindy in there." 

"Rose, are there women and children trolls in that camp?" Piper winced as she asked the question. The thought hadn't occurred to her before. She simply planned on going in and blowing every last one of them to hell. Now they had to deal with the morality of the situation. 

"A few, very few. They don't reproduce well." 

Piper looked at Cole. His eyes were glittering shards of ice and his face was hard as stone. She could almost feel his rage shaking her from across the table, trying to make her see things from his point of view. She met his stare and held it, her eyes softly pleading with him to pull himself past the hate and evil and do the right thing. Cole's nostrils flared as he fought his inner demon and his mouth became a grim line as he clenched his teeth together and tried to find an ounce of compassion for the beasts who had his wife. 

"Cole please, we have to, just the mother's and their children. If one fights then so be it but we can't slaughter them in cold blood. Their kind will learn from this and Galperin can be sure to keep control over them in the future. It's the right thing to do and it will keep the natural balance." 

Cole closed his eyes and held up his hands. "Fine, but Paige better orb them out of my sight. What else Finesse?" 

The fairy scowled in distaste. He was none to happy about letting any of the trolls live, but he would go along with the rest of them. "We can stand at the outer edge of the trigger lines and Paige can call for Tia and Phoebe. She'll have to do it somewhat quietly so we won't be detected. I'll fly around and scout for lookouts before we do anything. Once the women are safe and we don't have to worry about tripping the trigger lines, we can go in fighting. Phoebe and Tia can stay with a few ogres until the attack is over. We want them safe and away from the action. Paige is needed in the camp with us so Phoebe will be needed to help protect Tia. The ogres have the strength but not the brains, and she is probably somewhat weak anyway." 

Piper gave a little smile at the fairy's words. "You don't know my sister. I like the plan. We shimmer or orb in and I will freeze the camp. Cole you can then begin to throw energy balls, I'll explode as many as I can, while the rest of you kick butt the old fashion way. Paige you can remove any women and children you see and orb them away. When they are gone the ogres can begin to drive the rest of the trolls towards Rose's lake." 

"Oh I like the sound of that. We will march any survivors straight into the water and drown the bastards. Once the clean up is done and Paige has dispersed the women and children deep into the woods, Tia and Phoebe can be brought to my healing pond. I have faith that Tia will survive this. She has to, I think it would kill Gareth to lose her." 

"I think we're still forgetting one thing." All eyes turned to Paige as everyone ran the plan of action through their minds. The amount of adrenaline and pent-up energy rushing through their bodies had them focused on their part in the fight. They were ready, and couldn't think of anything except their coming battle. "Michael" Paige quietly reminded them. "We forgot about Michael." 

Cole swept the paper and inkwell off the table in anger, narrowly missing a surprised Finesse. "He dies Paige. I'm sorry you think you can save him but you can't. Phoebe comes first. I'm going to throw an energy ball when I see him. Our original mission was to kill Galperin's destroyer, plus he is in the way of this rescue. He dies. Plain and simple. " 

"He changed into the image of the troll assigned to guard the women right before I left." 

"And if he has hurt them he will pay dearly before I kill him. No more talk. Let's go bring Phoebe and Tia home. Finesse you lead us up to the trigger lines." 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Nafiri struggled to push the sleeping troll off of her. He had passed out, sprawled upon her body, after he had satisfied himself. His body was dead weight and she had little strength left, but she had a mission and it filled her with determination. She had committed a wrong, a terrible wrong, and it had to be made right. Nafiri was committed to carrying it out before she died, and she knew she didn't have very much time until she was cold in the ground. Death was something she prayed for daily, and one day the Gods would answer her prayers and make one of her tormenters go too far when he raped or beat her. 

She shoved at the troll and finally managed to roll him off her. Getting on her hands and knees, she quickly scanned the hut for the knife the troll had had in his belt before stripping to take her. He had hit her in the face, temporally blinding her, and she hadn't seen where he put it down. Finally she spotted it. Nafiri's hand shook as she dared to pick up the sharp blade. Bharil would slowly cut her to ribbons if he caught her with it. His face loomed in her mind and filled her with terror. 

Nafiri looked down at herself, hoping to find a place in which to conceal the weapon, but her dress was in shreds. She would have to keep it tucked in her hand and keep her arm close to her body as she walked. If she were lucky, all the trolls, including Mahka, would be asleep. She had to get to Tia and Phoebe, and Mahka would be a giant obstacle. Perhaps she could lure him into the woods for sex and then kill him. 

Nafiri stepped out of the hut into the clearing of the camp. Several trolls were nosily snoring around the fire where they had passed out. Nafiri quickly skirted them on trembling legs. She was extremely weak and scared as hell. Bharil forced her to eat enough to remain alive, and then joyfully beat her at least once a day. She was more dead than alive. Her body was ravaged, her soul empty, and her mind almost completely controlled by her tormentor. He hadn't called for her since taking poor Tia to his hut and Nafiri had seen Tia's condition when Mahka brought her out. Her heart had shattered for the young nymph. It was the picture of Tia's broken body that drove her on. 

She was responsible for the fate of Phoebe and Tia. She had condemned them to this life that was pure hell and a fate worse than death, and she had to right her wrong. Nafiri was determined to sneak into the cave and cut Phoebe's tether. She had seen the witch levitate, and knew that she could take Tia up into the trees until help arrived, if she were free. It was Nafiri's intention to cut Phoebe's tie, and then kill herself, safe in the knowledge that she had cleansed herself of her sin. 

A sharp pain tore through her abdomen and she doubled over, clenching her teeth to keep from crying out. The pains were coming more frequently now and though she didn't know what caused them, Nafiri knew that they probably signaled something that would kill her. So far she had been lucky enough to hide them from Bharil. Death had become her main objective and she grasp at anything that might get her there. All thoughts of escape had been banished from her soul after her first night with that monster and she knew death was the only way out. 

Nafiri straightened and slowly moved on to carry out her mission. Squinting through battered eyes, she could make out the form of Mahka slouched over near the mouth of the cave. He appeared to be resting or asleep. She crept forward, closer and closer, determined to drive the knife into the evil troll. 

"Going somewhere my dear?" 

Bharil's words brought a cry of hopelessness and fury from her lips, and snapped Mahka's head up. Both of them turned and looked at the king. 

"What are you up to my sweet?" Nafiri began to back towards the cave. Perhaps the witch was awake and she could throw her the knife. 

"Is that a knife I see clutched in your little hand? What on earth do you think you could possible do with that? Are you planning on interfering with my new pets? You know sweet, if you allow them to get free no one will ever come to their rescue. You will be stuck here forever and ever. Nobody cares enough about you to bother." 

"Leave me alone Bharil or I'll stab you myself." The words were a shaky whisper. Her whole body trembled. She had been thoroughly taught to fear Bharil and her soul was in a panic, urging her to flee, demanding she try and save herself from his cruel abuse. 

"Come to me pet. You know who your master is. You have been taught to obey. You know how angry I get with you when you don't do as you're told. I will forget this little matter of insanity if you come here and apologize properly." 

Nafiri looked at him with wild eyes and shook her head. Bharil advanced and she stepped back, closer to the cave. "Stay away. I'll kill you. I'll kill myself." It wasn't true, she didn't have the strength to kill him, and she couldn't kill herself before she saved Phoebe and Tia. 

"Mahka, go in and check on the women." Nafiri started at his words, she looked back for a second, not sure where to turn. How could she overcome them both? Her muddled mind churned and she turned to flee into the cave. She had to get the knife to Phoebe. Bharil laughed and quickly brought her down in a tackle near the mouth of the cave. 

"I've had enough of you Nafiri. I have new toys now." He pulled the knife from her weak grasp and slit her throat. Nafiri's body jerked once under him as blood spurted from the gash in her neck, and then she was still. She had finally found her freedom and peace. Bharil looked at the once beautiful nymph and gave a little laugh as an idea came to him. He coated his hands in her blood until he was covered in red up to his elbows. Then rising, he pulled a blow gun and poison dart from a satchel on his back. It wouldn't kill the witch, oh no, he didn't want that, it would just render her and her brat helpless. It might even kill the child and save him the trouble. Bharil had every intention of breaking the law that forbade him to take Phoebe. The witch was going to pay and her brat was going to die. 

Mahka/Jaell had gone into the cave to find Tia still unconscious and Phoebe sleeping. She had finally been able to slip into a deep restful sleep feeling secure in the fact that Jaell would guard the cave and her baby would protect them from Bharil. As before he was drawn to Tia, and the rest of the world fell away. Jaell had quietly walked over to her and was smoothing the hair back from Tia's face when Bharil entered the cave. 

"Get back you fool. What are you doing? You'll wake the witch." 

Jaell looked at Bharil and saw him raise the blowgun. He hesitated, not sure what to do. Should he blow his cover? He picked Tia up and carried her away from Phoebe, maintaining his Mahka form. Phoebe sensed that Tia had been moved and began to wake. Bharil hurriedly shot her with the dart before she could react. The pain of it made her jump, waking her completely, and she turned towards him. Phoebe reached her arm back to feel for the cause of the pain. 

"What did..?" Her fingers found the dart and the realization of what he had done hit her. 

"You will soon be helpless witch and then we will have some fun. I imagine you're body is starting to feel very heavy already." 

Phoebe felt the baby try to fling energy towards Bharil but it couldn't gather the strength. She hugged her stomach and cried out. What if the baby was dying? Oh God. She looked at Bharil, tears forming in her eyes, and shook her head. "No, no! You can't do this. We had you. We were safe." 

"Not anymore witch. I told you I would come back with my hands red with you husband's blood. Look at me pretty one. What do you see? Am I red enough? He put up a good fight but no one can resist the poison. First the one you held most dear, then your brat," Bharil nodded at her stomach, insinuating that the poison was killing her baby as they spoke. "And then your little friend. Isn't that what I told you? I don't lie witch. They are all dead or dying." 

"Michael, shimmer Tia out of here." Phoebe was incredibly weak. She could barely hold her head up, but she did see the look of confusion on Bharil's face. He looked at Mahka. Was the witch having delusions because of the poison? 

"Take her Michael. Do it now. Come back for me. Take her to safety." Michael closed his eyes and envisioned the spot in Galperin where he had entered the land. He tried to shimmer but nothing happened. He shook his head in frustration and tried again. 

"Change back to your real self." To Bharil's amazement, Mahka turned into a young man. He watched as the boy held the nymph and closed his eyes trying to disappear. Still nothing. 

"It won't work. Where are my powers Charmed One? I could shimmer before." The anger and frustration he was feeling became directed at Phoebe. Killing her was instilled in him and his rage heightened his instincts. He had to look away. 

"I don't know. It might be because you are still torn between both sides. You love her and yet are driven to kill me. Good and evil are fighting inside you. Shimmering is an evil power. Maybe it won't work while you are undecided. Just take her out of here Michael. Just walk out. Save Tia. He wants me now." Phoebe's last words were barely audible. She was so weak she cold hardly move. It was a horrible sensation. She was acutely aware of her surrounding and the blood that covered Bharil. The pain of his words, his appalling claims, burned inside her. Her body was numb, but her mind was crystal clear and was finely tuned to all the horror around her. Michael turned and carried Tia out of the cave and Bharil let him go. Right now he wanted the witch. She was helpless before him and the party was just beginning. 

"Alone at last my sweet. Are you ready to play?" He advanced on her and rolled her onto her back, raising her arms above her head. 

Phoebe let out a little cry of fear and weakly shook her head. She tried to get away but couldn't move. 

"Your tears excite and delight me. There will be many more where those came from. Which would you like me to do first pet? Rape you or beat you?" Bharil knelt at her side and unclasped his fur robe. He leaned over her and his fetid breath filled her nostrils. He kissed her, forcing his disgusting tongue into her mouth and then backed off laughing as she gagged. The blood on his arms and in his beard glistened in the lamplight and Phoebe shut her eyes. She couldn't stand to think about the blood. "Ah ah ah pet. Open those beautiful brown eyes of yours." Bharil reached out and stroked Phoebe's face, leaving a smear of blood across her cheek. She could feel it's wetness and her stomach lurched. 

"Killing always excites me and right now my blood is boiling for you my sweet. I think it's quite fitting that I should have the wife right after killing the husband don't you? I deserve to take you and hear you scream while his blood dries on my skin." 

Phoebe's eyes were wide with horror, for although the poison made her unable to move, it did nothing to dim her awareness. His words sickened her and a scream bubbled in her throat choking her. 

"You were very insolent sweet and I can't allow that. Now you must be punished. Tis a shame to mark you but you will heal in time, and make no mistake pet, you will be here for a long, long time. I plan on taking good care of you. You are quite a prize. Still, I think a little beating is in order to teach you some respect before we move on to more pleasant activities. A little pain is good for you my dear. You had better get used to it. The first matter we have to take care of is your brat, that is if the poison didn't already kill it for me." Bharil raised his fist over Phoebe's stomach. He let it hover there, enjoying her terror. She made squeaks of fear and tears flowed from her eyes. Her limbs were like lead and though her brain screamed, they refused to move. Bharil bent over and raised her tee shirt up. He kissed her stomach in a mocking display of tenderness and then bit down. A scream tore from inside Phoebe using up the last of her strength, making Bharil howl with glee. 

"Say good bye to your child witch." Just as he was bringing his fist down in a punishing blow, Phoebe turned into a thousand shimmering lights and swirled out of the cave. Bharil was left alone, dumbfound, mouth hanging open wide in astonishment, as his fist continued to sailed through the air and crack painfully into the stone floor, breaking most of the bones in his hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cole stood next to Paige as she summoned Phoebe and heard his wife scream just as Paige said Phoebe's name. His heart stopped beating and he held his breath as he waited for his wife to return to him. The swirling light appeared coming towards them through the trees and Cole fell to his knees. He held out his arms for his love and Phoebe, somehow sensing him in mid flight went into their tender fold. 

Cole immediately felt how limp she was. Her body was dead weight, and he could see the dark stains on her shirt and face. His demon nose scented the blood and he looked at Phoebe in shock, searching for her wounds, panic rising in his chest. 

"She's hurt. Where are you hurt baby? Can you talk?" 

Phoebe's voice was faint but clear. "I'm…okay. Oh God, and… so are you. The blood…wasn't yours." Cole looked at her, not understanding what she was talking about, but glad she had responded. "I'm fine Cole, Bharil shot me… with a dart… so he could… could… just hold me Cole." 

"I'm going to call for Tia." 

"Wait Paige. Tia…is safe. She's with Jaell. He took… her out of the cave. Find them." Phoebe felt Cole tense at her words. "Trust me. Loves her… He doesn't want… to be evil. We… have to… help him." 

"Like he helped you? He abandoned you in that cave with that monster when you couldn't move." 

Phoebe tried to shake her head. "Don't hurt… him. He loves. Can't help… hating me. Evil inside. Save him … like… you. Please" Phoebe was trembling from the effort it took to speak and Cole suddenly felt ashamed that he was causing her to worry when she had been through so much. He kissed her forehead and shushed her. 

"I won't baby, I promise. Now you are staying here where it's safe while we go send those bastards to hell. Norbert, Shyson, take care of my wife. The rest of you ogres keep any of the trolls from escaping." Cole gently laid her down on the soft carpet of leaves on the forest floor. 

"Be careful Cole. Love… love you." 

"I love you too baby." Cole turned away before he was overpowered with the longing to hold her again. He would have to satisfy himself with the fact that she was safe for now and push his worries about the baby to the back of his mind. He would have the rest of his life to hold her and love her, now it was time for revenge. 

Piper, Paige, and Leo each gave Phoebe a quick kiss before following Cole. Then Phoebe felt herself lifted up and cradled in Norbert's huge arms. The bumbling ogre bent down and placed a tentative kiss on her head. His large mouth dampened her entire forehead but Phoebe smiled none the less. It was a sweet and touching gesture. 

"You are safe with us pretty lady. I'm sorry we let the trolls take you and Miss Tia. You just rest now okay?" 

Phoebe tried to shake her head. "No I want… to go with… Cole." 

"But you can't. You gotta stay here. He said so. We can't take you back to the trolls. We just can't can we Shyson?" 

"Uh uh! He said stay here." Shyson shook his head violently. He was not about to mess up again. Phoebe again shook her head. Rose, who had hung back to make sure the ogres knew what to do when the trolls ran into the woods put her hand on Phoebe's shoulder to try and calm her. 

"What is it Phoebe. It isn't safe for you there. Cole will be fine. You've already fought this battle. Would you like me to find Tia and Jaell? Is that it?" 

"I have to watch him die. Bharil…I have to see Cole kill him." The vehemence and strength of her words surprised the naiad and Rose immediately felt sympathy for Phoebe. She had been terrorized, beaten, and had seen her friend destroyed. It was only natural that she'd want to see her tormentor dead. 

"Please help me." 

Rose studied her, weighing her sentiments against her common sense. Finally she nodded her consent. "Come on boys. You are going to take Phoebe to the edge of the troll camp. If it's safe when Cole finds Bharil, I will have Piper freeze him so Phoebe can look him in the eye right before he's blown to hell. It's only fitting." 

"But Miss Rose…" Norbert looked at her aghast at her words. He clutched Phoebe close to his big chest, intent on keeping her there. 

"Relax Norbert, you don't have to put her down and I promise it will be okay. I'll lead the way and spot out the traps and snares. The rest of you round up any fleeing trolls so we can give them the bath they deserve. Be on the lookout for Tia and her young man too. Don't hurt them. Come on Phoebe, you shall get your revenge." 

Rose put her hand in Phoebe's for a moment and Phoebe managed to give her a soft squeeze. "You have no idea how… much this… means to me." 

"Yes, I do honey. Tia's mother, Analesse, was a close friend of mine. That bastard hurt someone I loved too. It's time for payback and we both have every reason to want to watch and make sure Bharil pays for his crimes."   
  
  
  



	21. Chapter Twentyone

I would like to ask my readers to suspend their anger and frustration with Phoebe, the family, and especially the writers and see Phoebe and Cole as the loving couple I present them as within the story. I know many of you like myself are somewhat bitter now days, but try to let it go for a few minutes and enjoy what was and what should be. 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~ 

~~~~~~~~~ 

"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Twenty-One 

~~~~~~~~~   
Michael paused as he carried Tia from the troll cave. He looked back to see that Bharil's attention was entirely focused on the witch. He and Tia had been completely forgotten in the troll's rabid desire for revenge. Michael understood the troll's need to hurt Phoebe even though he fought it. The urgency to kill witches burned in his own blood, but another part of him didn't want to leave her to the same fate his love had suffered. How could he allow that? The remaining shred of goodness inside urged him to help Phoebe. 

It was all so disconcerting. He didn't know what to do. Raed's ominous words echoed inside his head and his body still felt the pain from the beating he'd received. His master had cursed him for speaking to the Charmed Ones, had told him he would face certain death if he didn't obey, and Michael knew it was true. Raed would find him and kill him when he didn't return to the Underworld, but Raed's words and actions were now being met with a force stronger than both of their wills. They were being over rode by his deep love for the broken woman in his arms. 

He heard the witch whimper in terror, and knew he should go back and help her. His love would want him to. If Tia were awake she would attack the troll with every ounce of strength she had even if it meant her death. It was the right thing to do, but the confusion inside him, the warring factors were tearing him up and making it impossible to think, let alone act. All of their words swirled in his head. He could hear Paige begging him to help her family and the one called Cole, screaming at him about how the Brotherhood would really treat him. Leo adamant protests rang out, denying the fact that the hated Elders had tried to kill the little girl or could be evil enough to want his death, and of course Raed, Raed's words were the loudest of all. Raed's orders were clear and deadly. Michael wanted to fall to his knees screaming with his hands over his ears until the voices went away, but he couldn't. He had to make a choice, he had already made it really, he had to see this through so he could heal his love, and that meant vanquishing the evil mark of the Brotherhood and turning to the side of good. 

Michael looked down at Tia. She was so violated and battered. Did she know she wasn't alone in her world full of pain? Did she sense him here with his arms around her, protecting her, loving her, waiting desperately for her to awaken and look into his eyes with the same love he felt overflowing in his heart? Would she, could she, ever love him? The troll had torn her apart body and soul. Would she ever be able to allow a man near her? Would she let him love her? Would she jeopardize her shattered heart by giving it to him and letting him drive the pain and horror away? Would she even be strong enough to come back from her inner sanctuary of refuge? His powers, once restored, would heal her body but not her heart and soul. 

Michael felt a shiver run through Tia's body. She moaned and her eyelids fluttered. He quickly turned from the scene before him, shielding her from the sight of Bharil looming over Phoebe. Tia opened her eyes and stared at him for a few brief seconds. His heart stopped as he looked into her soul. In her eyes he saw confusion, but he also saw something else. Tia's eyes held a look of faith. When she had first gazed upon him she seem to recognize him, now those beautiful eyes also held a look of pure trust. There was no mistaking it. Michael felt her surrender as her body melted into his, relaxing in the knowledge that she was safe and secure. She reached up a trembling hand and her fingertips brushed his face. She smiled wistfully and then again lost consciousness, arm dropping down, as she became limp, eyes closing so her long lashes lay upon the dark bruises under each battered eye. 

A groan escaped Michael. His heart knew that if he could get her away from here and healed, she would accept him. Even now, as the demon Jaell, she felt his goodness and love. He held her close to his body, afraid to hurt her but needing to feel her warmth, and rained feather light kisses upon her face, then he looked up with determination. Michael knew he had to find a safe place for his love and go back to help Phoebe. Tia would never forgive him or turn that wonderful look of trust on him again if he let the witch die. 

He hurried away from the cave only to stumble upon the body of the other nymph. Michael gazed down at her and felt a surge of pity inside. Each moment he spent with Tia lessened the hold Raed had on his soul. Emotions were beginning to surface. He knelt down and gently closed Nafiri's eyes. Fumbling as he maintained his hold on Tia, Michael tore off his shirt. The spot over his heart where Raed had branded him seared with pain when his fingers brushed against it, reminding him of what he had become. He quickly covered Nafiri's battered body giving her at least a shred of dignity in death. Then, knowing there was nothing more he could do for the dead nymph, Michael picked up the bloody knife and slipped it into his belt. He turned, intending to find a safe place to lay Tia in the woods while he rescued Phoebe. 

Just as he was about to step into the woods, Michael heard Phoebe scream. He stopped and turned back. Should he leave Tia right here? Anyone could find her. Right and wrong were tearing at him. He grit his teeth and tried to put his love down but his arms refused to move. Help the witch! His heart screamed. Let her die! Came Raed's ominous words. He tried to leave Tia, but his body wouldn't obey. Cursing Michael looked around wildly. He was loosing control and couldn't think. A sob tore from inside him at his inability to move. "I'm sorry my love. I want to help her for you but I can't. I can't leave you here in danger." 

Looking up Michael saw a shimmer of swirling lights come shooting out of the cave followed by a howl of pain from Bharil. Relief flooded him. The lights had to be the witch, and something had happened to the troll. Help must have arrived and he could focus on keeping Tia safe. Michael slipped further into the woods with Tia held close in his arms. He laid her down gently and then morphed into a hollow log that surrounded his love in a shell of protection. He would ride out the battle and face the witches and the half-demon when he knew it was safe to bring Tia from their hiding spot. 

Michael knew he would have a lot of explaining to do, and he knew Cole would be furious with him for leaving Phoebe with the sadistic troll, but he would have to deal with that later. He would tell them everything and beg everyone to understand the war going on inside him. Phoebe knew of his love, she already had faith in him, and Paige believed in his goodness. Cole should understand the horrible conflict ragging inside him if the half-demon simply gave him a chance to explain. Michael made himself a little smaller until he was touching Tia and could feel her body move with the steady in and out of her breathing, and his heart swelled with love as it beat in time with the faint sound of her heartbeat. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Rose paused as she examined the snare trap in front of her. The woods were littered with them. The trolls had certainly established a strong means of protection. Well it may have worked the last time, when they captured Analesse, but this time they were dealing with three powerful witches, an angel, and a half-demon who was mad as hell. Not to mention an army of ogres, a very intelligent fairy, a semi useful centaur, and one very enraged naiad. 

"Hold on Norbert, this one is complicated. It's going to take me a minute to spring it. I don't want to take the chance of going around it and setting it off." Rose went over to where Phoebe was resting in the big ogre's arms before getting to work. "How you holding up sweetie? You look better. Can you move at all?" 

"A little. I can feel some of my strength coming back, but I'm still basically useless." Phoebe scowled over her last words and looked away. This was the final show down, Bharil was going to be made to pay, and she wanted to be the one doing it. 

Rose gave her a look of sympathy. "I know you want to send him to hell yourself Phoebe, but that's just not possible. Just remember how it will help Cole to blow him to bits honey. Your man needs revenge. He has a lot of guilt on his shoulders and killing Bharil will help him get rid of some of it. He blames himself for all of this." 

"But it's not his fault. I know he brought Mindy here but the whole thing turned into something we needed to be involved in anyway. You are all pretty much innocents here and Michael is or was your demon. The trolls are evil too and can't just be left to continue on with their reign of terror. Your world needed a little saving and it's what we do." 

"Phoebe, what happen to you and Tia in that troll camp is going to haunt Cole for a long time, probably as long as it's going to haunt you. You're going to have to let him be the hero. He's going to need to care for you to rid himself of what he sees as his sins. Don't try to be too strong. Lean on each other. Don't think that you can simply push all this into a far corner of your mind and slam the door sweetie, it doesn't work that way." 

"I know. I do need him, God how I need him. Bharil did so much. He…" Phoebe turned from Rose and bit her lip as tears pooled in her eyes. The troll king had almost crushed her and had done hideous things to Tia. It would take Cole's love to help her heal. She began to cry softly as the pain of her captivity rushed back into her heart. Norbert began to rock her in his arms like a baby when he felt her body begin to tremble. The action made Phoebe smile through her tears. What she had said about the Galperin inhabitants was true. They were innocents in need of saving. What ever had brought them to this land, their help was essential for its survival. 

"Take cover boys, I'm going to spring it." Rose lay on the ground and hit a taunt vine with a large stick. The vine snapped and several knives went whizzing through the air just ahead of them. "Damn trolls and their traps. Let's go. It isn't much further now." Everyone rose and then stopped as they began to hear odd popping noises. They were loud and explosive, but wet. The other's were puzzled but Phoebe cried out with joy. 

"What is it sweetie?" 

"Exploding trolls. Piper's blowing up trolls!" Several screams followed by crackling noises punctuated the explosions. "And Cole's throwing energy balls. Get me to that camp Rose. Please hurry. I have to see Bharil die." 

"You heard the lady boys, let's get a move on. We stop at the edge though to make sure it safe. I'm sorry Phoebe but there is no way we're going in if you will be in danger." Phoebe nodded her head in agreement but knew she would crawl upon the ground if she had to in order to look into Bharil's eyes as he went to hell. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Cole and the others stood at the edge of the troll camp. The only sounds that could be heard were loud snoring from the trolls sleeping around the fire, and cursing coming from inside the cave. 

"It seems the trolls are a little lax in their guard duties. I was hoping for a little more excitement…" 

Cole's words were cut off as an enraged Bharil came storming out of the cave. He took one look at the drunken passed out trolls in front of him and began to howl with rage. "Wake up you miserable idiots. We're going to be attacked. Someone has taken the women and they will be here soon." The trolls rolled over in response and a few tried to rise. Bharil began to jump up and down like a toddler having a tantrum. "GET UP!! Get your weapons. We're under attack I tell you. They came for the women." 

"That's Bharil. I remember him from when they captured me. He's the king and he's mine. Do what you want with the rest but leave him to me. That bastard hurt Tia and dared to put his filthy hands on Phoebe. I want him to myself. Are we ready?" It was a rhetorical question. They had been ready for days. 

Cole stepped into the clearing and called out to the trolls who froze with fear in response to the sight of him. His eyes shone with repressed fury and he was shaking with rage. He wanted them to know the reason they were all going to die. Cole's heart beat wildly when he locked eyes with Bharil. Pure hate poured through him when he thought of what the troll had done. When he and the troll king met later, Cole intended to rip him to shreds, but right now he had a message for them all. 

"Your king is right, I did come for the women and I'm mad as hell about the condition they're in. Every last one of you is going to die for what you did to my wife and Tia you filthy savages. This is the last time you will ever hurt anyone again. You messed with the wrong people this time. Freeze him Piper," Cole pointed to Bharil, "I want to save him for last." Bharil looked at her in shock and Piper froze him to the spot, savoring the stupid look on his face. 

All hell broke loose as Piper, Paige, Leo, and D'alene stepped from the woods. The trolls had finally snapped into action when they saw Cole and realized there was a real threat. Fear woke up their sodden brains and they began to run into their huts for weapons. Piper froze them a few at a time and immediately started to explode them one by one. Vengeance poured through her and she couldn't deny its sweetness. These animals had hurt her little sister. 

Leo ran through the camp with Paige helping her find the children. It was shocking but not disheartening that they were only able to round up a few. Trolls were a disgusting life form and the fact that the species wouldn't be strong was a good thing. They located their mothers and Paige orbed them to the other side of Galperin. It would be enough to ensure the survival of the trolls, for good or bad. She then returned to help wipe out the bastards who had hurt Phoebe and Tia. 

Trolls and troll parts flew everywhere as Piper blew them up with glee. D'alene charged them and struck mighty blows with his hooves, and Cole threw energy balls. He sent energy balls flying into the huts, destroying them and driving out those who were hiding so they could be slaughtered. Once Cole was certain that most of the trolls were either dead, dying, or fleeing into the woods to be rounded up by the ogres, he turned his attention to the troll king. 

Cole advanced on him until he was towering over Bharil. "Piper," Cole called over his shoulder, "unfreeze him. It's time he paid for his crimes." Piper did as Cole ask and reluctantly turned away. Part of her wanted to witness Cole's response, to keep an eye on him in his haze of rage, but she still had work to do. 

Cole looked down at Bharil and Bharil looked back with contempt. Although only five feet separated him from the demon, he wasn't about to show fear. He would fill this man's head with horrible pictures of his wife's suffering as his last dying act. 

"How dare you put your filthy hands on the people I love. Your raping and defiling days are over you son of a bitch. My wife is the last innocent you will ever lay a finger on." 

"If I must die then so be it. It seems I saved the best for last. Phoebe was delectable. Soft and succulent so easily bruised. Would you like me to tell you what I did to little Tia and then tell you about your sweet wife?" 

"Tia was an innocent young girl you bastard." Cole threw an energy ball at Bharil's feet and the troll jumped. 

"And I raped her until she was almost dead. Until her eyes simply stared into space and her throat couldn't scream anymore. Her mind is probably gone too. She was quite fragile. How's dear Daddy holding up hum?" 

Cole growled a sound of raged at the troll and fired off a small energy ball at his broken hand, causing it to explode. Bharil squealed in pain and then fought for composure. "Do you think that will shut me up? Do you even want me to shut up demon? I think not. I think deep down inside you need to know what I did to your pretty little wife otherwise you would have killed me by now." 

Cole narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists but remained silent. He couldn't help admitting that it was true. Would Phoebe ever be able to tell him the whole truth about what had been done to her here? 

"I see you are interested. What's wrong? Afraid she won't tell you the truth? She has a lot to hide. I'll tell you, I'd be delighted. Let me see, where should I start. I degraded her by touching her luscious little body in front of all my men. I made her kneel at my feet in submission and beg for the potion to save her life while I fondled her breasts." Cole made a guttural noise of fury but didn't stop Bharil. "I raped and beat her little friend almost to death to punish your wife for levitating and trying to escape. And best of all, oh yes, best of all I held you sweet wife down as she thrashed and screamed beneath me when I tore into her without mercy. It's true, I raped your wife over and over while your child slowly died in her belly. I rode her hard while she cried out your name, begging for you to save her." 

A scream of pure rage roared out of Cole causing everyone in the camp to freeze. The look on his face was manic and he brought his hand up, slowly forming an energy ball. Cole stared at Bharil, trying to see into his black soul, trying to weigh the truth of his words. 

"Every time you lay with her know that I have been there too." Bharil's whispered insidious words drove knives into Cole's heart. Just as Cole was about to throw the energy ball that would send Bharil into annihilation, he noticed the troll's eyes shift. A look of surprise and fury passed over Bharil's face as he glared at the woman who now stood next to her husband. 

"It's not true Cole. He didn't rape me. Don't listen to him. He's a sick bastard who only wants to cause us more pain with his lies." Cole had turned at her words, the energy ball dissolving in his hand as he reached for Phoebe who collapsed against him. He was shocked to see Rose, Norbert, Shyson, and the other's behind him. The rest of the camp was quiet, the trolls all dead or captured in the forest. Now it was just he, Bharil and Phoebe who still had unfinished business. 

"Phoebe it isn't safe. I'll take care of him. Let me do this." He tried to gently push her back to Norbert. 

"No Cole, I need to see it. I have to watch him die, and you need to know he's lying." She sank into his embrace and then turned, supported by the loving man at her side, so she could face her tormentor. "You know you didn't rape me and Cole will believe me too. You're nothing but a sick, sadistic, lying, coward who preys on women who are defenseless. Yes you touched me. When I was weak, I admit it. But you didn't rape me. You humiliated me, but you never took me, and even if you had, you wouldn't have been able to touch my soul. That part of me will always be for my husband alone. And you know what? I'll tell everyone exactly why you didn't rape me. It was because you didn't have the guts to try. I was strong so you took Tia instead. Well this is for her you evil bastard and this is for me. I hope you rot in hell forever. You'll never touch an innocent woman again." 

Cole could feel Phoebe's whole body shaking from exertion and from the vehemence of her words. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her forehead as she slipped her arms around his neck. Then Phoebe turned her head and looked Bharil straight in his beady black eyes. "Do it Cole. Do it for Tia." 

"Burn in hell you bastard." Cole formed an energy ball in his hand and Phoebe clung to him as he raised his arm and threw it at Bharil with all his might, setting the troll on fire for a few agonizing seconds before he disappeared, his screams ring out through the dawn. 

Piper and Paige rushed over to where they stood and wrapped their arms around both Cole and Phoebe while Cole stood there in a daze. He had his wife back in his arms, and was thrilled beyond belief, but worry about the baby and the haunting images of Bharil's words played at the edges of his mind. He felt Phoebe's hand stroke his cheek and looked down into her eyes. Had she heard Bharil tell him he had raped her until the child was dead or did she still think he was unaware of the fact that she carried their child? It was possible she had only heard the end of his conversation and still thought the baby was a secret to him. 

Phoebe was puzzled by the look on Cole's face. He seemed lost, almost distant. What exactly had that bastard told him? She could tell Cole was worried. "What's the matter baby? Don't listen to Bharil. Please Cole. I swear he's lying. Even if he weren't would it matter?" 

"No baby, of course not. Hush, we'll talk about it later. I guess I'm just overwhelmed and I'm still worried about Tia." Cole kissed her tenderly and her fears began to melt away, secure in his arms. He held her close and went to sit on a large rock, not even close to being ready to put her down, which was fine with Phoebe. The sun was beginning to rise and they sat in the stillness, savory each other and soaking up its golden warm glow, too exhausted to do anything but let their hearts beat together. 

Phoebe was lightly dozing in Cole's arms when she felt his body stiffen with tension. She looked up into the sunlight to see Michael, with Tia still in his arms, coming towards them. His face was a haggard mask of confusion, pain, and fear and the raw mark of the Brotherhood branded on his chest stood out against his pale skin. Cole made a menacing sound deep in his throat when he saw it. 

"Easy Cole. He loves her and wants to be on the side of good. He needs us." 

"I'm sorry Phoebe. That mark means he's already chosen evil. He could be using Tia as a way to get out of here before I kill him." 

"Didn't you once wear that mark?" Her words were softly spoken and made their point but Cole didn't want to hear it. 

"Phoebe" Cole sighed and looked at her in loving exasperation. She was such an idealistic romantic. 

"Didn't love change you?" 

"Not everyone is like us baby. I know you mean well but just because he told you something doesn't make it true. Didn't he leave you in that cave? You were helpless. He left you with Bharil even after seeing what that monster had done to Tia. He left you at the mercy of that evil bastard and that makes him just as evil." Cole's voice had risen and his body tensed around her as he thought of her lying helpless before Bharil as Michael simply walked out without a looking back. 

Phoebe reluctantly nodded. "Yes he left me but…" 

"No damn it. A "good" person wouldn't have done that. He…" 

Michael had come before them and the other's had gathered in shock. The ogres had been searching for the pair since the battle had finished to no avail and Rose had whistled for them to come in. She'd finally given up and had been about to begin marching the remaining trolls to her lake when Michael had appeared with Tia in his arms. 

The sight of Tia had sobered everyone into silnce, with the exception of Norbert who began to wail. No one could believe how badly she had been beaten or how lifeless she looked. It tore their hearts apart knowing the cruelties and horror she had experienced. The first thing on every one's mind was to get her to the healing pool but first they had to deal with this demon. Phoebe hadn't mentioned that his powers weren't working right, and the ogres and D'alene were very leery of him. 

"Help me. Please. You have to help me heal her. I can't do it and she's going to die. Save my love." Michael's eyes darted back and forth between Phoebe and Paige, knowing his best chance of support lay in them. He hoped Phoebe didn't hate him for doing as she'd asked and leaving her with Bharil in order to save Tia. Michael felt the witch understood his struggle. If not, then his hopes were slim because only she could sway the half-demon who was glaring at him furiously with looks that could kill. 

Cole began to rise, rage and distrust written on his face, but Phoebe turned in his arms and pulled his head down. Brown eyes met dark blue ones and she looked at him pleadingly. "Cole please. Give him a chance. That's all we needed. Let them have a chance for love. Look at him Cole. He's crying. Evil doesn't weep. His heart is breaking for Tia. Please Cole. Don't let the Brotherhood trap him. He's too young. Would you damn him to the life you led before you were saved by love? He deserves the same chance you had. Please baby, just listen to him." 

Phoebe watched as emotions played over Cole's face. She could tell he was weighing her words and thinking about the past. They had been through so much for their own love, struggled through so many obstacles and fought so many battles to be where they were today. Surely Cole would see Michael and Tia deserved the same chance. 

"What if I had been lost to you on the same day you realized you loved me? What if that was me lying broken like Tia in your arms and someone wanted to take me away from you and send you back to hell? He hasn't killed an innocent yet Cole. We can save him." 

"Please listen to her, listen to me. I choose goodness. I love her. I truly do. I want to be good again and spend my life making up for what she has suffered. Don't damn me to hell." 

Cole groaned and shut his eyes, mulling over Phoebe and Michael's words. She was probably right. Jaell, or Michael, or whatever the hell you wanted to call him was just a kid who deserved a chance. If they took Tia from him now he would only be filled with anger and despair and eventually become the demon destroyer foreseen by the oracle. That was if he lived through his initiation ceremony and years of training. Cole remembered the days of painful training when the last of his humanity had been leeched away only to be replaced by that cold feeling of nothing where his heart had been. It was clear the kid had feelings, and it wasn't really his fault that he had a burning desire to kill Phoebe. She had been right to order him out of the cave to save Tia and to save herself from Michel's unpredictable actions even though Cole still couldn't stomach the thought. 

The thought of Tia brought more pain and questions. He looked up briefly at the fragile beauty clinging to life in Michael's arms. He was once again in a position to harm or help her. Was Michael what she would need to heal? Would his love frighten her and drive her further into a shell, or would it draw her out and bring her peace and sanity? As if sensing the question in his mind, Phoebe reached up and stroked his chin. She gave a quick nod and smiled at him. Cole nodded back and pulled her close. Phoebe was right. She had been the only one to see Michael with Tia and she knew best. They deserved a chance at happiness. 

"You all okay with this?" Piper and Paige nodded while the ogres looked on fascinated but clueless. "Rose?" 

"Yes Cole, I'm okay with it. I see love there. If it happened once I don't see why it can't happen again. I'll have to have a long talk with Gareth though. Perhaps we better wait until the three of you work your magic and make Michael completely good again." 

"I'm afraid that's going to have to wait. Michael will have to live as Jaell for a little while longer. Rose, you can take Tia to be healed in the pond while the rest of you go see Mindy. Phoebe and I are going back home. I'll bring her back tomorrow and you can figure out how to help Michael then." 

"Cole I'm fine. I…" 

"Phoebe don't argue with me on this one okay? Paige, orb everyone to the island so Tia can be healed and give Gareth my best. Tell Tia we love her and we're with her in spirit. Michael, behave or so help me I'll hunt you down. " Paige nodded and Rose instructed the ogres to start marching the trolls who had tried to escape towards the lake. It was bath time. When they were alone Cole gathered Phoebe close again and sat for a minute before leaving. They hadn't had a moment alone and he wanted to savor the feeling of having Phoebe in his arms again without everyone watching. Once they were away from prying eyes the floodgates came crashing down and it was as if they were reuniting for the first time since the trolls had ripped them apart. 

Phoebe rained kisses over Cole's face as he held her tight. She could hear his heart pounding madly as he crushed her against him, and it was the most wonderful sound in the world. He had found her. She couldn't believe she were safe at last. Her tears flowed freely as relief and love poured through her. She had spent so many long desperate nights in the cave fearing for her life and for the life of their child. Refusing to listen to the doubts that had whispered insidiously in her mind. There had been times when the cold fingers of panic had tried to squeeze all of the hope out of her heart but she hadn't given in. She knew Cole would come for her. Now he was here and holding her close and the warm strength of his body was like a blanket of comfort surrounding her and lifting her out of the darkness. 

Cole was crying too, and his tears fell upon her upturned face. Phoebe reached up and touched his cheek, tracing their path. She tried to speak but couldn't find the words. Her emotions were a jumble, all choked up inside. Her lip trembled and she squeezed her eyes shut, clinging to him. Phoebe breathed in Cole's scent and buried her face in his chest, snuggling and nuzzling him, wrapping her arm around his waist. She swore she would never let him go again, never. 

"I love you. Oh God, I love you baby. Are you okay? You can tell me now. Did he hurt you? Did he … Phoebe are you alright?" Cole ran his hand over her face. His thumb traced the bruise on her cheek and he looked again at the ones on her arms. Rage welled up inside him. He gazed into her eyes and saw so much pain inside them. What had they done to her here? Was the baby alive? They told him trolls wouldn't rape a pregnant woman but … would she tell him? She was bruised and thin and pale, but what about inside? Had they beaten her? Had Bharil raped her like he claimed? Had they crushed her spirit? 

Baby what did they do to you? Are you okay? I can see someone beat you." Cole again brushed his fingers over the marks left by Mahka's cruel hand. How he wished he had Leo's healing power. 

"Bharil" Just whispering his name caused Phoebe to shake uncontrollably in Cole's arms. How could she explain everything she had gone through? Bharil had hurt her soul more than her body. It was that pain that would take love and time to heal. He had manipulated her and forced her to choose between her friend and her child. He had put his filthy hands on her, degrading her and making her feel unclean inside. He had brutally raped Tia while she had been forced to listen to her friend's desperate screams. Then the bastard had tortured her mind, filling her with fear and grief, telling her Cole was dead. 

"Bharil hit me, he threatened me, and humiliated me. He tried to make me give up hope. Oh Cole, he told me you were dead but I wouldn't believe him. I felt you inside my heart and knew he was lying. The only thing he didn't do was rape me. It's forbidden for them to rape a woman who's…" Phoebe stopped suddenly and pulled in her bottom lip. Cole saw panic and doubt fill her eyes before she cast them downward. How could she tell him in such a place? She still didn't know if the baby was safe. 

Her hesitation stirred Cole's doubts. Was she happy about the child? "Phoebe I know about the baby. I found your pregnancy test. Tell me the truth. Why don't you want to tell me you're pregnant? Is it because you don't know if the baby is healthy or because you are afraid to have my child? Don't you want the baby?" Cole's voice cracked as he choked back a cry of pain. The thought of her not wanting their baby was too much to take. 

Phoebe raised her head to stare at him in shock. "Oh my God Cole. Of course I do. Don't ever think that, not for a second. I want this baby so much. It's a part of you, of us." She ran her hand lovingly over her stomach and Cole's eyes shone with tears as he watched the tender gesture. To think he had almost lost them both. 

"Do you think the baby is okay? Did you get the potion? I want you to tell me if that bastard raped you. I know it's forbidden but…Please tell me. I have to know. I have to know how to help you through this. He said…He said he raped you until the baby was dead." 

Phoebe almost choked on the horror of his words. "I think the baby is safe. I can't be sure, but I can feel a strong bond inside me, a connection. I can't explain it, and the baby started to protect us from Bharil and Mahka, so it must be strong. I haven't felt anything since Bharil shot me with the paralyzing poison so there is a chance…" Her words faded as apprehension filled her heart, but then her determination returned. 

"I want you to believe me Cole. Bharil didn't rape me. I won't lie to you and tell you he didn't touch me because he did. He did all he could to torment and degrade me, but as much as he wanted to he didn't have the chance. He made me suffer and hurt me inside, but he never had time to take me. First the baby protected me and then I orbed out. He had finally decided to kill our child by punching me in the stomach and then the sick bastard was going to take me but I orbed away. I was lucky, but Tia … Oh God Cole, they took Tia away and I could hear her screaming. I … " 

A sound of pure agony tore from deep inside Phoebe as she thought of her friend and the sacrifices she had made to protect Phoebe's unborn child. "She wanted me to stay where they couldn't reach me to protect the baby. She told me it was okay, and that she would go with Bharil, that I should save myself. Cole that girl was so incredibly brave and I let her down. I tried to save her but there were just too many of them. I couldn't pick her up. That bastard promised me he wouldn't take Tia if I stopped levitating but he lied. Oh God Cole. I used my power and Tia paid for it. He raped and beat her because of me, to punish me. I tried to stop him Cole but he took her because of what I had done. I could hear her screaming. He must have been so cruel, so brutal. She was so innocent. Oh God Cole." Phoebe began to sob uncontrollably and the sound drove knives into Cole's soul. 

"Shh baby, it's okay. I've got you. It wasn't your fault Phoebe. Hush." Cole's heart was beating so fiercely in his chest that Phoebe thought it was going to explode. He was shaking with rage and pain and his eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he fought for control. He pulled Phoebe closer, burying his face in her hair, fighting the fury and grief he felt for what had been done to the people he loved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his eyes and face, trying to sooth his heartache and her own. He opened his eyes and gazed down at her. The love he saw shinning through her pain washed over him and went straight to his heart, chasing away some of the anguish. 

"We're going to make sure Tia's okay baby. We will do everything possible so she gets through this. I promise. The pond will heal all her wounds and then Michael can start healing her heart. She'll make it. She's a strong woman." 

"She did so much for us Cole. For the baby, she sacrificed herself and always put herself between the trolls and me. She always tried to protect me no matter what. I've never met anyone as brave and good. I wanted to save her so badly." 

"I know you did baby. Tia knows too. We'll come back to check on her after I make sure you're okay." 

"Where exactly are we going?" 

"Piper's obstetrician, and then home. Be prepared to be pampered and smothered." 

"Cole what if …?" He silenced her with a quick kiss. 

"Phoebe we will get through this no matter what. I love you. I will always love you. If there is something wrong then we will face it together. My life started when I fell in love with you and as long as you're with me I can handle anything. We can handle anything. Okay?" 

Phoebe managed a small smile. Her shattered heart was beginning to mend because of the love of this man who held her so tight. She reached up and traced his strong jaw line then pulled his head down for a kiss. "I love you too, more than life. Shimmer away, I want to see our child." 

TBC   


And that folks, is my response to the horrible things the writers are doing to my two favorite characters on Charmed. Hope you enjoyed it. Next up, the baby's ultrasound and Tia's recovery. 


	22. A Mother's Anguish Chapter TwentyTwo

To my readers: 

First of all, I apologize for the length of time between chapters. As I've said before, life gets crazy sometimes. Was that fingerpainting with pudding supposed to be for me or the kids Tia? ;) Perhaps I need to learn how to weave baskets. 

Secondly, I make reference to Melinda's power of helping lost souls find their way in this chapter. I gave her that power in my story "Shattered Images" and truth be told she was older in that story when the power was first discovered. I decided to take creative license and give it to her in this one anyway even though in my Charmed world she doesn't have it yet. I guess I should have made her older in this story so it didn't cause a disparity, but I didn't picture Melinda that way when I first envisioned her snuggling with her Uncle Cole and listening to tales of Narnia.   
~~~~~~~~ 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~~ Jolynn~~~   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Twenty-Two 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Leanna stood in the bedroom doorway and watched as Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt wormed her way into the heart of the fragile man before her. The child was having a magical healing effect on Gareth simply by putting joy and hope back into his world. 

When Melinda had first pulled away from her and run to the ill druid, Leanna tried to take her away, thinking he needed rest and solitude. She worried that the presence of the little girl would only make Gareth's heart break all the more for his own lost daughter. She had tried to convince both of them that it was for the best, but in the end she let Melinda do what only a child could do. She let Mindy charm him with her innocence until his mind was unable to stay focused on the horrid realities that were happening in the troll camp at that very same moment. 

Leanna smiled as her mind drifted back over the events of the day since her little visitor had arrived. She and Melinda had played all sorts of games during the afternoon and had even taken an underwater swim with the fish and turtles with the help of a naiad spell. Things had been going wonderfully and Leanna was thoroughly enjoying trying her hand at motherhood when the child had suddenly sobered right in the middle of an evening tea party. 

One moment Leanna was watching Mindy prance around in the newly altered silver and blue naiad party gown, serving tea like a lady, and trying to speak oh so properly, and the next the little girl had frozen in her seat and begun to cry. Leanna, who was not at all familiar with dealing with little girls, was at a loss of what to do so she had simply held out her arms. 

Mindy had abandoned all pretenses of grown-up airs and crawled into her lap as her little bottom lip began to tremble and huge tears ran down her chubby cheeks. She clung to the distraught naiad and sobbed her little heart out. Leanna held her and rocked her, soothing the child the best she could. When Melinda had finally been able to get past the trauma of the emotions flooding into her she told Leanna what was happening and the naiad's heart filled with grief. 

The two of them moved to the large rocking chair while Mindy told her about her powers and how she was able to sense lost souls. The child insisted that the life of Tia's father was in jeopardy and that he would soon be lost to all of them if he wasn't brought there soon. Leanna of course thought the child meant Gareth could be healed in the pond and gently explained that it wasn't so, but Melinda stubbornly insisted it wasn't what she meant. The child relayed how she saved people by finding them when they were lost and leading them to a place where the healing of their souls could begin. Sometimes it was because her mommy and her aunts could take them back to their families, and sometimes it was because her family saved them from a demon. Whatever the reason, they found peace. 

"Tia's daddy has to come to me." Melinda looked at Leanna with her huge brown eyes and thumped herself on the chest, nodding solemnly. "I don't know why, he just does. My daddy can heal people inside and out but that's when they are hurt bloody like." Melinda scrunched up her face and looked quizzically at Leanna trying to see if the naiad was understanding what she was trying to tell her. Leanna nodded, Leo was a healer, an angel, she knew what Mindy meant. 

"My power is to lead people back to a place where their…um what did mommy say…their spirit gets all better. Tia's daddy's spirit is real bad right now. It's getting dark and he doesn't have any hope to light it up. Something here will give him back that hope so he has to come to me. There is magic inside me that helps people find what they need." Melinda's eyes shone with happiness and pride as she told Leanna about the special magic she possessed. Her family was always telling her how special and wonderful her power was ever since she had led the lost souls out of the mirror in the manor during the days when her mommy had been taken captive by the demon of reflections. 

"How will he know Melinda? Will the others sense it? Will they bring him here?" 

"Uh uh. He's getting very sick from the dark sadness inside him so they will bring him to us. They'll come soon." 

And so they had, but Leanna had still been a little shocked when Paige arrived with Gareth. He was gravely ill and extremely pale. He looked as though death was at hand, but through the night she had witnessed the miraculous healing power of the Charmed child. This time it wasn't Melinda's mommy and aunts who would do the saving. Leanna was sure it was the child's own radiance and enchanting spirit that would turn Gareth's heart around. All he needed was a spark of hope to hang onto, a distraction from the horror at hand, in order to gain enough strength to survive. 

Now she stood there watching the pair in the big four poster bed. Gareth was still pale but had regained some of his color and actually had a smile on his face, and Melinda was full of mischief and giggles. Gareth was telling her the tale of the silly ogre who wanted to be a fairy when he grew up and Melinda kept jumping out of the bed and acting out the parts as he told it. "Stomp, stomp. I'm a silly ogre." Her little girl voice was as low as she could possibly make it and she looked absolutely adorable. "Look at me! Here I go! I can fly! Oops." She stomped around, jumped in the air as if trying to fly, then tumbled upon the ground emitting peals of laughter before crawling back into bed with Gareth and begging for another story. 

"Oh please, please…won't you please tell me another one. You tell such good stories Uncle Gareth." She batted her lashes and turned on her begging eyes. They were the very ones that never failed to get her Uncle Cole to read her another story before kissing her goodnight. Gareth looked down upon the beautiful child next to him. The look on her face was the same one his own little Tia had used to use to wrap him around her little finger when she was a wee one. It hadn't failed then and it was working just as well now. 

"Now Melinda, perhaps we should let Gareth rest. It's been a long day for all of us. I think both of you could use some sleep. I'm sure it's past your bedtime young lady." 

"Oh Leanna, no, please." 

"Now Melinda…" 

"Let the child stay Leanna. She does my heart good. She reminds me of Tia when she was a little girl." 

"Thank you Uncle Gareth." Melinda bounced up on her knees and threw her arms around Gareth's neck. The druid wrapped his own around Mindy and held her close as tears filled his eyes. How he wished he had his own baby back in his arms. This little one was precious, but his heart ached to hold Tia. Would the others be able to rescue his daughter before the trolls killed her? Would Tia ever be the same again or had those bastards crushed her spirit? 

Tears rolled down Gareth's cheeks as he breathed in Mindy's sweet little girl scent and buried his face in her silky hair. A sob escaped him and he felt the child pat him on the back in a gesture of comfort. "It's going to be okay Uncle Gareth. You'll see. I'm scared too but they're going to bring Tia and Aunt Phoebe home. I promise. Don't be scared." The child again patted him on the back and cooed in his ear as Gareth held her and allowed himself to be comforted. 

"Oh Melinda my sweet little girl. Curl up here next to me and let's rest awhile. I'm feeling tired and you must be too. I'll tell you another story later okay?" Melinda nodded and Gareth held up the quilt while she scrambled underneath and the two cuddled up in the big bed, turning their backs on their fears and taking comfort in each other. Leanna watched in quiet contentment as the two of them drifted off to sleep, satisfied that each was in the best of hands and hoping the child was right about Tia and Phoebe. 

Leanna then went to sit on the beach to watch for the others while keeping her ears open for sounds from the cottage. Gareth and Melinda had fallen into a deep sleep so she felt it was safe to come and wait for the rescue party. Truth be told, she was as anxious as Melinda and Gareth were. Had they arrived in time to save the women? She sat through the long hours waiting nervously for any sign of hope. 

A movement on the shoreline caught her attention and pulled the naiad out of her musings. Leanna strained her eyes, trying to see who was there and finally made out D'alene. He quickly pranced backwards as a mob of trolls suddenly came fleeing from the forest onto the beach. D'alene whistled and shouted, waving his arms towards the woods. Behind the mob of trolls emerged the army of ogres. They were relentlessly driving the trolls forward into the lake. The water hissed and bubbled as the trolls ran in. Their screams rose through the air as they thrashed around trying to stay afloat. Leanna hoped that Mindy and Gareth wouldn't be woken up by their shrieks of terror. She didn't want either of them to see the grizzly sight. 

Some of the trolls resisted, knowing the water meant certain death. They turned upon the ogres and tried to fight but the ogres batted them away or simply picked them up and threw them into the water. Leanna made out Norbert and Shyson and saw that Norbert, as usual, had tears streaming down his cheeks. His huge tears fell to the ground and splashed upon the hard packed sand. Leanna knew his tears weren't for the trolls, he was crying because of what he had witnessed in the camp. 

Leanna tried not to let Norbert's tears panic her, telling herself over and over that Norbert was simply emotional and cried at the drop of a hat. She cringed as he let out a loud wail of grief and fury as he brought his massive hand down on the heads of the bobbing trolls who were franticly splashing about, trying to stay afloat. It was a sound of pure anguish. She bit her lip, shielded her eyes against the rising sun, and watched until every last one of the filthy bastards was drowned. 

"Take that you son of a bitches. You will never hurt Tia and Phoebe again. I hope you slowly rot in hell." Leanna whispered the words, but the look on her face conveyed the passion she felt. It was a look of fury, horror, and revenge. Justice had been done, now the question was, were the women still alive? Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for the others to appear. The minutes ticked by without a sign of anyone. Leanna waved her hands and parted the water so D'alene could come to the island. She had to know what was happening. 

"No sign of my daughter yet?" Leanna jumped at Gareth's words. She was shock to find the druid at her side, and even more astounded when she saw his condition. 

"Gareth! We have to get you back to the cottage. You shouldn't have walked all this way. Please, take my arm and we will wait for them on the back porch near the pond. I'm…I'm sure the women will need to be healed." 

Gareth looked at the naiad with a tired smile. "No Leanna, please, stop your mothering. I'm fine. I appreciate all you have done for me but I have to stay. One of the ogres can carry me back to the cottage when everyone arrives. I'll just sit down." 

Leanna looked at Gareth with worried eyes but held her tongue. He was a grown man and a council member too. She didn't have the right to tell him what to do. She couldn't really blame him. She was going crazy waiting. Leanna knew Gareth was beside himself with worry over Tia. 

D'alene drew near and the look of worry on his face made Gareth's heart leap into his throat. His eyes must have shown his panic because the centaur quickly rushed forward to reassure his old friend. "Gareth, please, my concern and shock at the moment is for you. It isn't good for your heart for you to be out of bed." 

"My heat will be fine once you tell me the truth about my daughter. Please stop worrying about me. How are Tia and Phoebe? Where are they?" 

Leanna took Gareth's hand and held it tightly as they waited for D'alene to reply. Leanna could feel her heart pounding in her chest and had to push away her concern over Gareth's heart. It had to be beating at a dangerous level. "Yes, please D'alene, tell us. Did you rescue them? I saw the trolls go in the lake. Where are the other?" 

"Yes, we rescued them both. Both of them are alive. Phoebe is bruised and terrorized and Cole took her home so a doctor could check on the baby. Apparently Bharil did what he could to kill the child but Phoebe thinks the baby is alive." D'alene paused to compose himself before continuing. His next words could crush Gareth and could possible kill him. 

"Gareth, I will only make this plea once because I know it will upset you but I think it would be for the best. Would you please trust me when I tell you that Tia is alive and her body will heal, but it would probably be best for both of you if you wait to see her until after the pond restores her. I ask this for both of you. There is no reason for you to see her as she is now. It will only break your heart and she will always live with the knowledge that you saw her in that condition." 

"How can you even suggest such a thing D'alene? I need to see my daughter and she needs me!" 

"Gareth, he may be right. What Bharil did to Tia will cause her deep shame." Gareth opened his mouth to protest but Leanna held up her hand and forged ahead. "I know she shouldn't. What that monster did was in no way her fault but that isn't how women always see it when they have been…violated. Gareth she will feel like she can't ever be your pure and innocent little girl again. She is going to feel ruined, ashamed, and used knowing that that bastard raped her and she didn't stop him. We all know she couldn't have but Tia may feel guilty anyway. Won't you please wait in the cottage? It may ease her mind to know that you weren't a witness to her degradation." 

"Leanna I just don't know if I can. Don't you understand? I have to see her. I have to know my little girl is alive and hold her in my arms. I have to let her know that I love her and that she will always be her daddy's little girl no matter what that bastard did to her. He may have physically torn away her innocence, but she's still a baby to me. She's my baby and always will be." 

"Gareth she won't see it that way. Please. If you don't see her until after she is healed Tia will be able to tell you about what happened in her own time. She will also be able to avoid the guilt of knowing the sight of her inflicted pain on you." 

The druid put his head in his hands and let out a soft wail. He wanted to do what was best for Tia, but how did he know what it was? He lifted his head and slowly opened his shattered eyes. "Leanna how do I decide? Couldn't it be better for her to see my loving face when she first opens her eyes? To know I support her, to know that I love her even though I witnessed what Bharil has done? How…" 

"There they are!" D'alene's cry stopped Gareth's plead for answers as all eyes turned towards the far beach. 

"Why didn't they just orb over here? What took so long? Wait a minute. That's not Cole. Who the hell is that carrying my daughter?" Gareth and Leanna turned equally puzzled eyes on D'alene for an explanation. 

"Oh my. I was hoping they would have him stay away for at least a little while." 

"He who? Who the hell is that with Tia!" Gareth's face flushed red and his breathing increased to an alarming rate. His pulse beat madly at his temples and it was clear his heart was pounding at a dangerous level. Leanna reached for him, hands fluttering helplessly in the air before falling to her sides once more. She had no idea how to calm him. Mere words wouldn't be enough unless D'alene's explanation was a good one. As the party came closer over the floor of the lakebed, Gareth's hands fisted and he tried to rise. Leanna gently placed her hands on his shoulders preventing the movement. 

"Gareth it's not to late to go to the cottage. If this young man weren't safe the others wouldn't let him carry Tia. Let's go back and D'alene can explain while the others take Tia to be healed." 

"You must be joking Leanna. I'm not going anywhere. If you won't explain D'alene, I'll simply wait for them." 

"Gareth…" 

"No Leanna, Tia and I will face her demons together what ever they may be. I have always been here for her and I won't leave her now." 

Silence settled over the three as Piper, Leo, Rose, and a very distraught Michael approached the beach. The ogres stayed back to search for any errant trolls. After repeated attempts to get Michael to relinquish his hold on Tia so she could orb her to the island, Paige had left Galperin to see to a few things at home for Phoebe and Cole. Paige knew she couldn't orb everyone at once and Leo's powers still didn't work. She also knew that touching Michael to orb him, and being too close to him while he had demon blood roaring through his veins was not a good idea. 

The group climbed from the lakebed onto the beach. Each ones eye's were full of pain for the shattered and distraught man before them. Gareth grabbed Leanna's arms and pulled himself up from the ground. He took trembling steps across the sand until he was face to face with the young man who held his daughter. 

They eyed each other like nervous predators circling around a desired kill, Michael waiting tensely for Gareth to grab for Tia, and Gareth waiting for the chance to wrest his daughter from the young man's arms. Gareth didn't care who the boy was. He wanted his daughter. It took every ounce of strength he had to focus on the young man and not Tia's condition. That could be dealt with as soon as she was free from this stranger's grasp. 

"Who are you? What do you want with my daughter? Give her to me." Gareth hissed between clenched teeth. Adrenaline was giving him the strength to try and save Tia but the effort was taking a serious toll on his already weakened body. 

"I'm Michael. I…I can't let her go. I love her." 

Gareth looked at the boy standing before him who was trying hard to appear grown and tough. Pain was etched into every feature of his face and his eyes spoke of love and loss. Gareth allowed his eyes to slide lower, closer to the ravaged body of his daughter, and spied the brand left by Raed's cruel hand. Gareth didn't recognize it as the mark of the Brotherhood, but he sensed that it was something dark and heinous. Snapping his eyes back up he repeated his demand. 

"Give me my daughter!" Gareth lunged forward but Michael simply stepped back and easily avoided him. The druid fell to his knees. Piper cried out and Leanna went to Gareth. She put her arms around him and helped him rise. She glared at Michael and looked to Rose for an explanation. 

"All right! That's enough. Michael, this is Tia's father and you damn well treat him with respect. You give Tia to me right now. I've had enough of this crap." Michael made no move to do as Rose requested. "Michael" Roses voice was menacing but the young man still didn't comply. Instead he backed up even further. His eye were wild, they shifted back and forth between Gareth and Rose. He looked like a cornered animal desperately searching for escape. 

"Why can't all of you understand? I love her. I'm not going to hurt her. You have to let me heal her. Please. You know I want to be good. I'm going to be good as soon as they," he gave a curt nod in Piper's direction, "as soon as the witches help me. I want to heal her. I have to do it but I can't use my powers so you have to let me take her to the pond. I have to see the love in her eyes as she wakes up. I want her to see my face and know I'll be here forever. She's my love, my life. I saw that wonderful look of faith in her eyes once and I have to know if it's still there when she's well. Let me heal her so I can love her and drive away her pain. I can heal her heart and soul. Just give me a chance." 

Gareth looked at Michael in disbelief. Was he crazy? Gareth still had no idea what was going on and even if the young man's eyes truly did speak of love it didn't make much difference. Gareth could also sense torment and inner turmoil and that was a bad thing. He did believe the boy had feelings for Tia but Tia didn't need attention of that type now.   
  
"I don't think my daughter needs a man in her life right now. She has been through hell and is going to need a long time to heal. I will be the one to heal her heart and soul, she doesn't need attention from some misguided boy. Don't you understand what was done to her? She isn't ready for love and romance. How could you suggest such a thing? The last thing she needs is to wake up and find herself in the arms of some strange man. Give Tia to Rose and stay the hell away from her. I'm sorry but her heart is more important to me than yours." 

"But she has already seen me. She looks at me with love and trust." 

"If she has woken up at all she couldn't have been lucid. Any look that wasn't one of sheer horror probably came because you weren't a troll." 

Michael's eyes narrowed as his hate for the man before him grew. His blood burned in his veins and anger pulsed through him. This man was the only thing standing between him and his love. Tia was his salvation, his reason for living, his reason for turning his back on the Underworld. He would fight for her if he had to. He made a sound of rage deep in his throat and his eyes took on a sinister glow as he stared at the man who would deny him his chance for happiness. 

Leo quickly stepped between Michael and Gareth seeing how close the near demon was coming to killing his first innocent. Michael had to be stopped before it was too late but convincing Gareth that Tia's well being lay in the young man's arms would be virtually impossible. Leo wasn't even sure if Michael was what Tia needed right now. Love was a wonderful and powerful thing but Tia was incredibly fragile. Being touched and held by Michael could traumatize her. It would be best if Rose took her to be healed and Tia made up her own mind about Michael from a safe and secure distance. 

"Michael don't do this. Gareth is Tia's father. You have to beat back your anger. Don't let it consume you. Fight it. Find the goodness that still exists inside of you and focus. Tia loves her father Michael. If you are truly committed to becoming good again then you will do as he asks. Fight the rage Michael. We can't do this part for you. You have to find the strength to turn away from evil on your own until we can vanquish your demon half. Find the whitelighter inside of you. It's still there. Raed encased it in blackness but he couldn't vanquish it completely. Cling to the goodness." 

Michael's body shook as he looked at the broken woman in his arms. Sweat broke out on his forehead as he fought for control. He couldn't breath and his brain was full of static. His hands itched to tear Gareth apart for interfering. Kill him! His brain screamed. Kill him and run with her. She belongs to you. She is your only hope. They will take her away and you'll never see her again. Rage tried to override any rational thought but the sight of Tia's battered face helped him focus. He saw her purity and knew he had to find the strength to do what was best for her even if it meant letting her go. She would hate him for harming Gareth. It would be the ultimate betrayal. 

Michael knew he had to give Tia up. He forced his legs forward, moving in silent dread towards the naiad who would strip his love from his arms. His heart broke as he got closer, panic and grief filled him. What if he never got to hold her again? What if he never had a chance to tell her of his love? What if she was frightened of him because he was a man and a male had done despicable things to her? 

Tears slowly rolled down his cheeks as he came to a stop in front of Rose. His lip trembled and he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Don't make me do this." 

"Michael it's what's best for Tia. I will tell her about you and you can see her if she agrees." 

Rose held out her arms and Michael raised his trembling ones. Tia let out a sigh and opened her eyes. She blinked and looked up at Michael in confusion, then she turned and saw Rose waiting with outstretched arms. 

"No" The word was barely audible but both Rose and Michael heard her soft plea. Michel pulled her back against his chest and held her close. This was what she wanted. "Love him…Love him Rose." 

"Rose what's going on?" Leanna helped Gareth come closer. Tia turned and tried to smile weakly when she saw her father, then she looked back at Michael and relaxed against him. 

"She said no Gareth, said she loves him. I think she wants to stay where she is." 

Pain and indecision filled Gareth as he looked at his daughter. The combination of her condition, knowing what had been done to her, and seeing her in a man's arms were almost too much to take. He fought down his feelings of confusion, fatherly protectiveness, and jealousy and decided to do what was best for Tia. She needed to be healed and it didn't matter who did it. His baby just needed to be well again and if she had given her heart to this young man then so be it. She wasn't a little girl anymore. 

"Let's go to the healing pool. You have a lot of explaining to do young man but now is not the time. From Leo's words it's apparent that you are fighting your evil side and it damn well better not endanger my daughter. We will deal with the subject of you seeing her at a later date. Right now I want her well. Be warned though. If she wakes up after she is healed and doesn't want you near her I will fight you off myself. Is that understood?" 

"Yes sir. You won't regret this sir. I swear." 

Gareth made a low menacing sound but motioned for Rose to lead the way. "D'alene could I possibly have a ride? I know it's not dignified…" 

"Don't be silly Gareth. Of course you can." The party made their way the healing pool near the cottage. Mindy saw Piper and Leo and ran outside straight into her daddy's arms. Leo turned her away from Tia and tried to shield the child from the sight of the brutalized nymph. 

"Michael I have to warn you that this water may not be very friendly towards you. You are evil right now and our waters dislike evil things. The water may not let you enter." 

Michael nodded solemnly at Rose and gazed at the pond. He didn't care what it did to him; all that mattered was Tia. Michael stepped into the water and it began to sizzle around his feet, he winced but continued forward. The water swirled as he proceeded, splashing against his skin, leaving angry red welts in its wake. 

Michael threw back his head and let loose a cry of agony but still he continued. The pond water crested and waves formed on the top as he neared the center. He withstood the pain and held Tia aloft; high in his arms until the water had turned all of the skin it touched into a fiery red surface covered with blisters and welts. 

Michael withstood the agony of the water and gritted his teeth against the pain rushing through him. He could undergo anything for his love. He slowly brought Tia down towards the turbulent surface. As Michael lowered her into the pool all movement stopped. The waves ceased and the water became serene once more. Michael reached into the water and brought handfuls up to cleanse Tia's face. He washed away the blood and dirt and to his shock the bruises and swelling washed away too. He gently healed every cut and welt soothing it away with caress and a palm full of water. 

The extent of her wounds broke his heart. She was battered from head to toe and he knew from the swelling of her stomach that she had internal injuries as well. Thank God he had gotten her out of the cave when he had. If Bharil had been able to beat Phoebe this badly he would have set his sights on Tia once again until Phoebe was conscious and he was able to continue a sick game of taking turns with the women. The pain that the troll had inflicted on both of them was incomprehensible. How could Bharil have used someone so delicate and beautiful in such a savage way? 

Michael gently ran his hands over Tia's body, doing everything he could to keep his touch light. He told her of his love and assured her she was safe over and over as he washed away the damage Bharil had wrought. He had to caress some of the more severe wounds in order to heal them, and Michael was afraid Tia would feel his hands upon her and become frightened. At the same time he couldn't deny that touching her stirred his passions and he was ashamed of himself for letting those feelings emerge when she was so vulnerable. 

A feeling of tremendous relief flooded through him when Tia fluttered her lashes and looked at him with her beautiful loving eyes. Her hair fanned out over the water and radiance once again filled her face as the healing water did its magic. Michael couldn't help but lean over and kiss her. He did it gently, feather light, and whisper soft in order not to frighten her and Tia simply smiled. She didn't return the kiss but that didn't concern him. The fact that she hadn't shied away proved to him that she trusted him not to hurt her. 

"Welcome back my love." 

Tia reached up and ran her hand over his face, studying his features. She rubbed her fingers over the fine stubble on his chin and traced a small scar he had over his right eyebrow. The two of them stood in the pond lost in discovering each other while the rest of the group looked on in fascination. Michael saw a cut he had missed and brought his cupped hand up in a tender but almost playful gesture and doused Tia's forehead. She responded by splashing him back. 

The moment the water hit his skin it sizzled and burned. Blisters formed and Michael couldn't help but cry out in pain. Tia gave a distressed cry of her own and fear filled her eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth. What had she done? What was wrong? Michael pulled her up, tight against his chest, afraid she would try to get away from him now that she knew he was some kind of evil freak. 

She struggled against him, ashamed by her actions, knowing she had caused him pain and knowing she wasn't good enough to be loved by someone as sweet and good as him. Tia wanted to run and hide her face but Michael held her fast. He looked at her, tears filling his eyes, thinking she hated him because he was a monster. He was sure she now sensed his evil and wanted to push him away. To his relief Tia calmed in his loving embrace and her features soon shone with concern and love, not fear and loathing. She brought her hand up and traced the blisters on his skin then looked at him in confusion. 

"I'm a demon my love, Jaell, the one who was supposed to destroy your world. The water doesn't care for my kind. The Charmed Ones unbound my powers and my evil mentor got a hold me. He has turned my soul black. I came here to kill an innocent Tia, but what I found was you. Your purity has rekindled the goodness in my soul. You have change me and given me the courage to fight the evil inside. They say I can be saved. I haven't killed an innocent yet and I still have goodness inside me. My father was a whitelighter and although my mother was a demon, she was good too. I swear I will give up evil forever. I love you Tia. Please give me a chance. I would never hurt you." 

Tia looked down, avoiding his penetrating stare. How could she look him in the eyes? He thought she was still pure and innocent. There was no purity left inside her, only ugliness and filth. She would never be clean again. "I'm not innocent Jaell. I'm dirty and used. Bharil…" 

"No love. Oh my God, no. Don't ever think that. You are the most innocent and decent person I have ever known. You were totally selfless. Why do you think I was sent to kill you? It was because of your goodness. Tia I was sent after Bharil raped you. You are still an innocent. That bastard didn't touch your soul. He ravaged your body but your decency, kindness, and purity remain. It's what's saving me now." 

Both of them began to cry. Their hearts breaking for the pain the other was feeling. Michael set Tia on her feet in the water and she clung to him, finding salvation in his love and strength. She chanced a look up at his face, determine to be brave and meet his eyes. Tia was so afraid that she would see a spark of loathing there somewhere deep inside him, but all she saw was love. She didn't know how he could even stand to touch her but she was glad for his strong arms holding her close. 

Michael lowered his head as if to kiss her and she quickly looked down. "I'm sorry. Please understand. I'm…I'm scared." Michael nodded and rested his chin on her head. It was enough that she could allow him to hold her. Tia lay her head against his chest and listened to the soothing sound of his heartbeat. The feelings this man instilled in her heart terrified her yet she couldn't imagine pushing him away. She reached up to place her hand over his beating heart and her fingers encountered his Brotherhood brand. 

"What? Who did that to you?" 

"It's the mark of the Brotherhood. They are a society in the Underworld. My mentor burned it into me over my heart to try and drive out all my humanity." 

Tia stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to the hideous brand. Pain shot through Michael as her purity met his evil. His body jerked but she wrapped her arms around him and held on tight. The pain became excruciating and Michael screamed. He couldn't help himself. Tia began to pull away but he grabbed her head and held her there. Her goodness was either going to save him or kill him. He couldn't live without her so it didn't matter if he died trying to purge his soul. 

His whole body shook and the water began to churn. It splashed around the two lovers locked in a perilous embrace. Fear filled Tia as she felt the water rise and Michael's body begin to convulse. She was on the verge of panic. Michael, sensing her fear held her head in one arm and her body in the other. He fought through the red curtain of agony to reach her, to reassure her. 

"Hold on love. This is what I want. Please help me. Don't let go." 

A sudden jolt of power threw Michael back, breaking his hold on Tia and pulling her lips from his heart. He flew backwards into the water and was engulfed by the waves. Tia began to shriek in panic. She dived down, searching for Michael but could find him in the tumultuous water. Sobbing, she scrambled forward through the waves, flaying her arms about, trying to find him, going under only to surface again coughing and gasping. Strong hand suddenly gripped her arms and began to pull her backwards. Tia screamed and struggled but Leo held her fast. "Let me go! Please, I have to find him." 

Rose rushed past her and the water calmed in the naiad's wake. Once the water was still Rose located Michael and pulled him to the surface. He was unconscious but breathing. Rose pulled him close, and to her amazement saw that the Brotherhood mark was gone, in fact all the blisters he had suffered from the water had disappeared too. "Well I'll be damned. Come on Michael," Rose dipped her hand into the water and dribbled some on his forehead, "wake up now. I do believe the water healed you after all. That must have been some kiss. If you were still evil you would be covered in blisters and probably dead. Wake up now." She splashed some water in his face and Michael sputtered as he came to. 

"What…Where's Tia?" 

"She'll be okay. How do you feel? Look." Rose touched his chest where the brand had been. Michael looked up at her in shock. 

"Am I good again? The mark is gone." 

"I don't know for sure, let's asked Piper." 

"Wait" Michael picked up a surprised Rose and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the edge of the pond and let out a whoop of joy when they orbed there. "My good powers work again! Tia, look…" 

Michael turned to go into the cottage but was met by the stern face of Gareth. "Oh no you don't. I'll not have you going near my daughter. The shock of that little incident could have driven her over the edge. What the hell were you thinking? All you were supposed to do was heal her not romance her and certainly not used her goodness for your own intent. She could have been killed!" 

"Daddy! He didn't…" Tia tried to get past Gareth but he stood firm and Leanna pulled her back. 

"Don't "Daddy" me young lady. You are not seeing this young man again. He's dangerous." 

Tia began to cry but Gareth turned a deaf ear. He would not give in this time. She would see it was for the best. "I want you to leave Galperin young man." 

"I'm sorry but I can't do that, but I will do as you wish and stay away from Tia unless she comes to me." He turned away and orbed to the distant beach, Tia's sobs ringing in his ears. 

As she watched him go Tia put her face in her hands and broke down completely. How could her father drive away her only chance at love? Didn't he understand that no other man would want her now? No other man would ever be able to get past the fact that she was damaged goods. What other decent man would want a wife who had been defiled by a troll. Her father was condemning her to a life of solitude. 

"Hush now Tia, you come with me. It will be all right. He'll come around. I'll talk to your daddy." Tia allowed Leanna to lead her to one of the bedrooms and slip a nightgown over her head. A real bath could wait until after she had some rest. Melinda slipped into the room and slid under the covers just as Tia was drifting off to sleep. She snuggled up to the nymph and held her close sure she could hold Tia's nightmares at bay. If ever Mindy had encountered a lost soul, Tia certainly was one. 

~~~~~~ 

I apologize for not including the baby's ultrasound scene in this chapter. I know you are all waiting for it and would probably like to vanquish me right about now. I just began to write about Tia and Michael and poof, the chapter took on a life of it's own and became to long for that part. Tia and Michael have become very important to me and I hope their story interests you. You can trust me when I tell you Cole is taking excellent care of Phoebe.   



	23. Chapter TwentyThree

  
Well here it is, the promised ultrasound. It's full of emotion and love between Cole and Phoebe. It's the way I still see them and the way it should be. I just close my eyes during those ludicrous scenes on TV and try to block it out. What are those writers thinking? 

I want to thank Christine for those wonderful inspiring C/P videos she has on her site The Charmed Coven. They are fantastic. Very moving. They remind me of how things should always be. 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~~Jolynn~~   


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Twenty-Three 

~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Cole shimmered into the silent obstetric clinic with Phoebe in his arms. The only light in the deserted patient waiting room came from the glowing exit signs above the doorways. Gone was the usual hustle and bustle of pregnant women, fidgety fathers, and crabby children who normally drowned out the soft music playing from the speakers in the ceiling. Cole stood, muscles tense, while he reluctantly looked for a place to set Phoebe down so he could telephone Dr. Jankins. Letting her go for even a second would be a very hard thing to do. 

Piper had given him the phone number before he'd left Galperin and he knew the doctor would come at once as long as she wasn't off somewhere delivering a baby. Dr. Jankins had personally brought each of the girls into the world and knew all about their secret. She was a witch herself and loved them all dearly. This of course made things much easier all around. There would no pesky questions about odd blood types or genes that weren't quite human. The doctor had also seen her share of bizarre pregnancy symptoms in her witch patients over the years, and was therefore able to help with things no other doctor could even be asked about. Yes there were special circumstances when one carried a magical baby, and the Halliwells were lucky enough to have an obstetrician who dealt with magic on a regular basis. 

Dr. Jankins was also adept at dealing with fathers who possessed powers. To avoid any possible magical trouble, it had been decided that Melinda should be delivered at home. The decision had proved to be a wise one. Poor Leo had orbed out every time Piper had a contraction and squeezed his hand during labor. He would have missed the whole birth entirely if the nurse hadn't been able to control his frantic orbing through Lamaze breathing. And although it was a somewhat funny and interesting reaction, it would have been impossible to explain in any regular hospital. 

Phoebe reached up and ran her fingers through Cole's hair. She could see that his face was full of tension. To be in this place right now brought all their questions and fears to a head. She knew he had to be feeling as torn as she did. Part of her was aching to see their child, and part of her wanted to hold off the inevitable for as long as possible. The dreaded question of "What if…" could be pushed to the far recesses of the mind but couldn't be shoved out all together. Cole stopped his inner debate and looked down at Phoebe when he felt her touch. 

"Remember what you told me in Galperin Cole. No matter what, we're together and we can handle it. Now put me down so we can call Dr. Barb. I won't break and I won't disappear." 

Before Cole could respond they heard keys in the office door. Dr. Jankins stepped into her waiting room and looked at Cole and Phoebe. The surprise was clearly evident on her face. Her mouth opened first in a shocked 'O' and the turned up into a huge grin. "You two? My dream told me I needed to come right away for a Halliwell, but I never imagined it would be for the two of you. Phoebe honey, you didn't tell me you were finally trying. Cole put her down so I can give her a hug." 

Cole made a face but reluctantly set Phoebe on her feet. She went into the open arms of the woman who had tended to her childhood illnesses and taken care of other private health matters that were no concern of Leo's. Phoebe allowed herself to be wrapped in Barb's comforting arms and let herself imagine how it would feel to be held by her mom at a time like this. She had to blink back her tears and swallow the lump in her throat at the pocket of emptiness in her heart that had always been within her. It was a place that should have been filled by the loving presence of a mother who was gone. It was moments like this in life that a woman needed her mother, but Phoebe knew that could never be. 

Dr. Jankins released her hold on Phoebe and looked her over with a critical eye. She wasn't please with what she saw. Her hand traced the bruise on her cheek and she grimaced at the smear of the dried blood on her face. Barb pushed Phoebe's limp hair back behind her ear and shook her head. "You look like hell sweetie. Who was it this time? Which demon was stupid enough to mess with one of my girls?" 

Phoebe looked down and took a deep breath. The horrors she had suffered were still raw wounds on her soul. She felt Cole come up behind her and Phoebe gratefully relaxed into his strength as he wrapped her in his embrace. "No demons this time Barb. It was…It was trolls, Mahka and Bharil to be exact. Don't worry, they've been taken care of but we're worried, I mean they did things…" 

Phoebe couldn't stop her tears this time. Her body started trembling and her shoulders slumped in defeat. Cole, feeling her heartbreak scooped her up again and held her close as he kissed her forehead and tear stained face. "Hush baby. Please don't cry. We're going to get through this. Oh Phoebe…baby hush. I'm here." 

Barb approached the couple before her who were locked away in their own world of private pain. She stroked Phoebe's forehead as her heart broke for the young woman before her. Phoebe's eyes looked so incredibly shattered. What ever had been done to her had come very close to driving her over the edge. Barb prayed that the baby Phoebe was carrying was healthy. She had seen the wistful longing in Cole's eyes when he had first set eyes on Melinda, and Phoebe's current anguish and fear told her that the young mother dearly loved her child. 

"Let's go into one of the exam rooms honey. Cole, I like you to wait out here while Phoebe changes. I want her and I to have a little chat." 

"No. I'm staying with her. We don't have any secrets." 

Barb looked at Phoebe trying to judge her reaction. She needed to know exactly what was done to Phoebe in order to assess the baby's health. Could she trust Phoebe to be open with Cole present? On the other hand, was Phoebe even stable enough to talk about her experience without Cole at her side? 

"Phoebe?" 

"I want Cole there. I need him." Her voice quivered with emotion and she sounded like a scared and lost little girl. Cole kissed her temple and whispered words of love in her ear as he followed Dr Jankins into one of the exam rooms. 

Barb flipped on the bright florescent overhead light and everyone squinted as their eyes adjusted to the glare. Barb looked at Phoebe in the stark brightness and did her best to hide her dismay. Phoebe's face was pale and the bruise on her cheek stood out like a black smudge of coal. It went from just below her eye to the hollow beneath her cheekbone. Swelling was evident and Barb knew the blow must have hurt like hell. Her cracked lips and the dark circles under her eyes spoke of lack of water and sleep. Her arms had bruises that looked like lash marks, and her ankle was raw from a rope burn. When she thought of the pain Phoebe endure it churned her stomach. What else had they done to her sweet girl, and what of the baby in her womb? Barb knew she had to ask Phoebe some painful questions and it filled her with dread. 

"Honey why don't you pull the curtain and put a gown on, then we can talk." Barb had a feeling that Cole hadn't seen Phoebe completely undressed since he'd rescued her and now wasn't the time to upset them both with the evidence of her abuse. She honestly still wished that Cole were in the other room regardless of what Phoebe had said. 

Cole kissed Phoebe gently and sent her down on shaky legs. Phoebe pulled the curtain and Cole looked after her with haunted eyes. He was no fool. He knew there would be other signs of beatings on his love's body and the knowledge drove knives into his heart. All he wanted to do was protect Phoebe and hold her. He wanted desperately to drive away the pain of what she had endured. He had to make her feel safe and whole again. He just had to. 

Cole jerked when he felt Barb's hand on his arm. He turned scowling, but his face softened when he was met with the doctor's own look of pain. She nodded solemnly, trying to convey that she understood and to reassure him that she would take the best possible care of Phoebe. "I love her too Cole. We'll check on the baby, do what needs to be done to make sure it's healthy, and then you can heal her in a way only you can. Just be here for her Cole. It's all she really needs. You're all she really needs." 

Barb's whispered words had a calming effect on Cole and he gave her a weak smile. "Why don't you pull that chair over to the side of the exam table so you can hold Phoebe while we talk and I examine her?" 

Cole did as Barb suggested and sat down, his knees bounced lightly even though he fought to sit still, indicating his nervousness. Phoebe drew back the curtain and walked shakily to the table with her head down and her shoulders hunched. She had always hated the vile exam gowns and this time it was so much worse. She'd been degraded and defiled and the gown made her feel incredibly vulnerable and self-conscious. She had to keep reminding herself it was all for the baby. She raised her eyes to meet Cole's in a silent plea for help. He rose and went to her, wrapping her in his arms. 

"Just lay down sweetie. We'll talk first. No touching." Cole helped Phoebe onto the table and gently pushed her back, then he went to the head and slipped an arm under her shoulders. 

"Phoebe I'm sure you know what my first question is. Were you raped or violated?" 

"No he only touched me here." Phoebe's hand rose to hover over her breasts, "And here." Her hand indicated her stomach. "He kiss…kissed me too." Phoebe couldn't help the involuntary gag that made her stomach and throat lurch at the thought of Bharil's disgusting mouth. "I was slapped and beaten with a strap too, but I always protected my stomach." 

"What about the blood sweetie?" 

"It's not mine. Bharil wiped it on my face. He said… he told me … please, I can't say it." Phoebe buried her face in Cole's shoulder. He shot Barb a furiously cold look. 

"Look, I'll tell you all about it. What I know anyway all right? She's too upset and I've had enough!" 

"Easy Cole. I'm just trying to assess what happened and what dangers the baby may have been exposed to. You can tell me what you know, but I need Phoebe's assurance that she will fill in any gaps. You can't hold anything back Phoebe. This is for your child. I know it was traumatic. Looking at you breaks my heart. You're like a daughter to me sweetie. Do you promise to tell me everything?" 

"I swear he didn't do anything else sexually to me Barb. I would tell you. I know it's important. Cole knows everything." 

"Okay sweetie, Cole can tell me. Could that blood be toxic or carry a disease Cole?" 

"No. It's nymph blood and although the nymph was a prisoner of the trolls for a long time I am told they don't carry diseases. Our main concern is because Phoebe had poison in her blood twice. The first was from the Galperin Guardian Flower, and the other was some kind of poison Bharil used on a dart that paralyzed Phoebe. He was going to rape her and kill the baby when she was helpless but thank God he never got the chance. She also ingested the antidote for the flower. The paralysis poison wore off after a few hours with no apparent after effects." 

"I took white willow bark for my high fever and had chamomile tea but those are the only other things. The antidote potion was a derivative of the flower itself so if the baby survived the flower the antidote must have been safe. The baby seemed healthy and strong after I had the antidote even though the flower's poison was inside me for a long time. She or he took an instant dislike to my captors and threw them across the room when they got to close. That's why Bharil had to shoot me with the dart." 

"Ah, so the new little one will take after his or her Aunt Prue. Has the baby done anything, displayed powers or moved since Bharil shot you with the dart honey?" 

Phoebe bit her lip as tears trickled from the corners of her eyes. Cole stroked her forehead and closed his. Their greatest fear was now coming out. It wouldn't be long now until Barb told them what they had come here to find out. 

"I have never felt the baby move. I think it's too tiny yet. My guess is that I'm right around three and a half months pregnant, maybe a little less. I've only felt this incredible sense of energy flowing out of me when she's using her powers." Phoebe felt Cole's arm tighten around her and she looked at him. His eyebrows were raised questioningly and he had a little grin on his face. 

"She, Phoebe? A baby girl? Did you have a premonition, is that a guess, or just wishful thinking?" 

"No I…I mean, I don't know why I said that Cole. I don't care if the baby is a boy, a girl, or twins. All I know is that I felt this incredible bond with the tiny person inside me and I knew my baby was alive. It was protecting me, a part of me, but now I feel nothing. I don't know if it's because of the horror of everything that's happened or if the poison hurt our child. Please help us Barb. You can't let our baby die." 

Phoebe had worked herself into a panic and Cole gathered her close trying desperately to calm her. Her sobs shook her body as more repressed emotions surfaced. Cole looked at Barb with pleading anguished eyes. He needed help. Help in knowing their child still lived, and help in getting his wife through one of the most terrible times in her life. 

"Easy honey. We'll figure this out. I'm going to examine you now. How about a quick dream until I'm done? I'll wake you when its time for the ultrasound and Cole will be right here next to you through the whole thing. You look like you could use some rest. You know that's my specialty, interested?" 

Phoebe nodded and Barb slowly passed her hand over Phoebe's eyes. Within seconds, she was sleeping. The serene look on her face did both Barb and Cole a tremendous amount of good. The demons inside Phoebe had been put to rest, at least for a little while. Barb draped a sheet over Phoebe and proceeded with the pelvic exam while Cole sat at Phoebe's side, clinging to the edge of sanity, gritting his teeth and doing his best to maintain control. 

At one point Cole reluctantly let go of Phoebe for fear that he would crush her if he held her shoulders or hand anymore. He was about to jump out of his skin and his entire body was incredibly tense. He grasped his hands together and exerted tremendous force on them, tightening his fists until the knuckles were jagged white points. What would she find? Would there be evidence the baby had been killed? The word rape entered his mind again but Cole fiercely shoved it away. Phoebe told him Bharil hadn't raped her and he was going to believe her. He would not let the horrible image haunt him no matter what Bharil had said. 

"You can relax a little now Cole. I'm all done and I didn't find any sign of bleeding or injury. All indications lead me to believe that Phoebe is still carrying a healthy child. We won't know for sure until we see the ultrasound, but I'm very hopeful. Why don't we let Phoebe sleep a little while longer while we have a little chat? Sit down." 

Cole did as Barb asked and looked at the woman he would be entrusting the health of his wife and child to. "What is it you want to talk about? I'd really like to get on with the ultrasound. Phoebe and I are very anxious." 

"Well put your anxiety aside. You can relax because I just told you that everything looks great, and right now Phoebe doesn't have a care in the world. I want to know what's going on with you. Your nervous tension goes far beyond what I usually see in expectant fathers, even in those whose wives have high risk pregnancies. Phoebe has been through a lot and she is going to need you to remain calm and strong. Your usual hotheaded temper won't do in this situation Cole. Pregnant women are very emotional and Phoebe is going to have to live with that while trying to get over the trauma of her kidnapping at the same time." 

"You don't need to worry about that. I'd never hurt her by losing my temper when she gets emotional." Cole's eyes were blazing as he looked at Barb. Didn't he have enough to deal with right now? How could this woman think he'd hurt Phoebe? 

"Cole I can tell there is something under the surface that is tormenting you. What is it? I promise you Phoebe was telling the truth when she said she wasn't raped." 

"Damn it woman! I know that. I trust my wife." Cole had risen and was towering over Dr. Jankins but she didn't jerk back or even flinch. She wanted to get to the bottom of the problem now. If Cole kept something bottled up inside as Phoebe's pregnancy progressed, one day he would snap. It wasn't that Barb was afraid he would hurt Phoebe, it was that the health and well being of the mother and child revolved around the father too. 

"You're getting closer, let it out Cole. Tell me what's wrong." 

"You want to know what's wrong? Fine! I'll tell you. This was my fault, all of it. Phoebe would never have been poisoned by the flower, taken captive, shot with a poison dart, humiliated, terrorized, starved, degraded, beaten, and made to huddle in a cold cave fearing for her life and the life of our child if it weren't for me. That's what the problem is. I did all this to her and yet she has managed to somehow forgive me. How can I live with myself knowing what I did and knowing I don't deserve her love?" 

Cole had paced the small room during his tirade but was now sitting hunched forward in the chair. His shoulders shook with his sobs of self-loathing and pain as he raked his hands through his hair. Everything he said was true. Phoebe shouldn't still love him, but by some miracle she did. How was he ever going to make it all up to her, would he ever be able to completely heal her heart? Completely drive the fear from her soul? 

He had once again put her life in jeopardy and the knowledge tore him apart. What if his same ignorance and demon blood endangered his child some day? It was his evil, dark magic that had caused the trolls to want him and therefore capture Phoebe. It was his evil essence Michael had run from driving him into the clutches of Raed. Michael wouldn't have wanted to kill Phoebe if Raed hadn't turned him and he wouldn't have left her alone in the cave with Bharil. It was even his power of shimmering, his evil magic, that had made it possible for him to take Melinda to Galperin in the first place. 

Barb stood before Cole and sadly shook her head. These two had been through so much together. They had managed to fight for their love and make their relationship work even though all the odds and everyone around them on Earth, in the Underworld, and Up There fought to keep them apart. Now Cole was being tormented by the one thing he could never really let go of. He knew there was a stain of evil on his soul and no matter how many lifetimes he spent working for the side of good, it would always be there. The evil mark deep within would always be there to whisper insidious little reminders that his soul could never be truly clean and that knowledge would always haunt him. The fact that Phoebe had finally gotten over her fear of having a part demon child should have done wonders for his spirit, but the reality of what happened to Phoebe and the fact that Cole blamed himself was overshadowing everything else right now. 

"Did Phoebe say she blamed you?" Cole sniffed and shook his head. "Was there blame in her eyes? Anger in the way she looked at you?" Cole shook his head again but kept it down in his hands, his elbows resting on his knees. He looked so dejected. Barb wanted to put her arms around him but she knew that wasn't wise. "Has she pushed you away. Fought your embrace or been repulsed by your touch?" 

"No damn it, none of that but, but… she should be." 

"Cole, perhaps Phoebe doesn't see things the way you do at all. I don't believe for one minute that she blames you. You need to stop blaming yourself. I want you to promise me that you'll share your feelings with her. If you don't, she's going to wonder and worry and worry isn't good for her. Tell her the truth Cole and listen, I mean really listen, when she tells you how she feels. I don't know what exactly happened, but I do know that the woman I saw clinging to you for support a little while ago is not someone who hates you or blames you for anything. As far as your self-blame goes, hasn't everyone made costly mistakes with demons in the past? It's a hazard that comes with the job. You have to forgive yourself and move on. Do it for Phoebe, and do it for your child." 

"Now then, I know I don't even have to give you the lecture about making sure she doesn't get overtired or stressed, and making sure she eats right. I know you'll support her and make sure she does everything she needs to for her health and the health of the baby. Are you ready to see your child?" 

Cole finally looked up, nodded, and smiled. He hastily wiped his tear away and composed himself. If Phoebe saw he'd been crying she would automatically think the wrong thing and panic. "I'm ready, wake her up." 

Barb passed her hand over Phoebe's face again and she opened her eyes. It took a moment for her to remember what was going on, but tension flooded her face and she grabbed for Cole's hand as the memories came rushing back. Phoebe bit her lip and arched her eyebrows together. Her eyes held the question she was afraid to ask. 

"Did…Is everything okay?" The whispered words came from a throat almost closed by fear. 

"Relax honey, everything looked fine. We're ready for the ultrasound." Dr. Jankins moved the machine into place then squirted the ultrasonic gel onto Phoebe's stomach. Phoebe gave a little shriek at the cold feeling and Barb grimaced. "Sorry sweetie. We usually warm that stuff but you two caught me off guard. Here we go." 

Cole slipped his arm under Phoebe's shoulders and held her close as they watched the monitor. Barb slowly moved the sensor back and forth spreading the gel and searching for the baby inside Phoebe's womb. Both Cole and Phoebe held their breath, eyes straining, nerves stretched to the limit. Phoebe made a small sound of panic when Barb had to go over her stomach for a third time. 

"Hang on Phoebe, the baby's here somewhere. Ah! There you are. No more hiding from your mommy and daddy. " Barb smiled as she gently pushed down on the sensor and moved it back and forth a few inches. She pushed some buttons on the machine and the image became larger. 

"Oh my God Cole. Oh Cole." Phoebe's hand flew to her mouth and tears filled her eyes as she looked at the picture of their child. Cole held her with tears streaming unchecked down his cheeks. The baby moved and both of them cried out. "Oh Cole. The baby moved. The baby's alive." 

Cole watched transfixed as the child moved again. He held up his hand and traced his finger over the image of the baby on the monitor. "I can see all the tiny fingers and toes. She's perfect. Can you feel her moving Phoebe?" Phoebe shook her head and looked at Barb questioningly. 

"It's a little to soon yet. Phoebe your guess was just about right. From the measurements I'd say you're thirteen weeks pregnant, just over three months. The baby moves now but the movements are too tiny for you to feel anything. You should feel him or her moving in a few weeks, and do I mean him or her. It's too early to tell if it's a boy or a girl. Let me pick up the heart beat." 

Barb pushed some more buttons and began to move the scope again. She centered in on the same area and the soft rapid sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Both Phoebe and Cole closed their eyes and listened totally enthralled by the sound. It was the most joyous music in the world to them and neither could quite believe it was real. They finally had their answer. Their baby was alive. It was beautifully and wondrously alive. 

Phoebe put her hand on her stomach and gently rubbed it. "Oh my little one, you're okay. You're really okay. It's mommy sweetie. Daddy's here too. We love you. We love you so much." Cole covered her hand with his own and tried to calm his pounding heart. It was overflowing with love and the feeling was incredible. He looked at Phoebe and the joy on her face lifted a heavy weight off his shoulders. It was time to move on. Life was giving him a second chance to love his wife and child. Fate hadn't stolen them away. 

"I love you baby. I love you so much. Thank you for this. You've made me the happiest man alive. I swear I'll love you both forever." Cole was kissing her and holding her and Phoebe had never felt more loved. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder as the tears of joy continued to fall. Everything was going to be all right now. Bharil hadn't hurt their child and he hadn't crushed her either. She had Cole and their baby and nothing else mattered. 

"I'd say that's a healthy heartbeat if I ever heard one. Your little one is doing just fine. Phoebe why don't you get dressed so you two can go home? I want to see you in a week just to make sure everything's okay and be sure there aren't any after effects from that poison. We can go over diet and exercise then. I'll have the herbal supplements for you too. What you need right now is rest, food, and love. And yes, that includes making love. As long as Phoebe feels up to it you can carry on with normal activities. Cole, don't forget what we talked about. Turn out the lights when you leave. I'm going home to catch a few more hours of sleep. Congratulations you two. I couldn't be happier." 

Barb left and Phoebe quickly changed. She was hungry, tired, and incredibly filthy and couldn't wait to get home. Phoebe went to Cole and gazed up into his eyes. The smile on her face warmed his heart and he gathered her close and spun her in a quick circle. "I think I must be the happiest man in the world right now. What did I ever do to deserve this? How did I get so lucky?" 

"Cole I don't know anyone more deserving. You fought through your past, through your evil half and pulled yourself out of hell. Everyday you deny the half of yourself that fights to take control. Your goodness gives you the strength to do that, and the good things you do everyday more than make up for anything that you did in the past. You're a wonderful caring man Cole. One who is going to make a fantastic father. There isn't anyone I would rather have a baby with. I'm not afraid any more. No matter what our baby inherits physically, we will be the biggest influence. Our love and goodness will shape our child. No child of yours could ever be evil Cole. Your heart is too pure. This isn't because of luck Cole, it's because of love. We made this baby through love and it will be as kind and good as it's father is. You deserve all the happiness you're feeling right now. Now would you please take me home? I think I remember you saying something about pampering." 

"Oh you remembered correctly baby, and I'm never going to stop. Home it is." They shimmered out of the doctor's office wrapped in each other's arms and love, secure in the knowledge that their child was alive and their love had been strengthened once again.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Cole shimmered into the manor with Phoebe in his arms, he had never been so happy in his life. Nothing compared to this, nothing. He'd sat by Phoebe's bedside at the clinic, heart pounding, fighting back the fear, holding tightly to her hand as the doctor moved the ultrasound scope over her stomach, waiting, watching, hoping, praying. Suddenly, their baby was there. The feeling that filled him as an image of their child had appeared on the monitor was one he would never forget. Then the soft sound of their baby's heartbeat had filled the room. It was incredible. His tears had rolled down his cheeks unchecked as he listened to the joyful sound. Now his wife and child were safe and secure in his arms and that's where Cole intended for them to stay. 

Phoebe's eyes grew wide as she looked around the manor. There was soft music playing, candles lit everywhere, and a crackling fire in the hearth. "Cole…what?" 

"Your sister thought we might want a little time to ourselves for your homecoming. I agreed. Paige made dinner too but that can wait. You my dear, need to be pampered." Cole brought his lips down to hers. His mouth grazed hers lightly, then sought more. Warmth radiated through Phoebe as he took possession of her mouth and his tongue wrapped itself around hers in a silken caress. Phoebe sighed deep in her throat, relaxing in his arms as her body melted against his. Cole broke off the kiss, smiling at the look of pure contentment on her face. 

"Are you ready to be loved baby?" Phoebe didn't answer him, the look in her eyes said more than mere words ever could. Cole carried her upstairs and to the bathroom. It too had candles lit everywhere. The room glowed golden with their subtle light, creating a soft dreamy world. Scented steam rose in the air from the perfumed oil that had been poured into the bath water. It filled the small room with the heady smell of lavender and patchouli. Paige must have drawn the bath water the moment she heard them come home and then orbed out. 

Cole set Phoebe on her feet and slowly began to undress her. He kissed her upturned face and neck, nibbling, tickling, pausing at her ears, murmuring soft words of love, cherishing every part of her. Cole raised her arms over her head and pulled off her tee shirt. He bent down and kissed her shoulders, flutter soft, soothing, tantalizing. Cole ran his hands over her back and Phoebe winced. His breath came out in a sharp hiss when saw the lash marks across her back. He had to steady himself and swallow the lump in his throat. Cole traced his fingers over the bruises, cursing the animal who had caused his wife pain. 

"It's okay Cole. It's over. Those will fade. Right now you're healing my heart. That's what I need." Phoebe put her hands on his cheeks and guided his mouth back to hers. He kissed her deeply, like a drowning man. Clinging, seeking forgiveness, overwhelmed by love. How could she still love him? What did he ever do to deserve someone like Phoebe in his life? Her touch and her heat drove away his demons and his doubts. 

Cole reached down and hooked his fingers into the elastic of her pajama bottoms. He broke the kiss and tugged them and her panties to her feet, steadying her as she stepped out of them. Rising, Cole stood and gazed at his wife. She was thin, much too thin, but there was a noticeable swell in her breasts and belly. He reached out and ran his hand over her stomach reverently. The change was a small one. What used to curve inward now had a hint of roundness. Cole looked up and into Phoebe's eyes, his heart in his throat. He saw her tears of happiness and love, and the joy he felt was so intense it stole his breath away. Their child was growing inside her. Their baby. He knelt down and kissed her belly, kissed his child. 

Cole lifted her into his arms and the slowly placed her in the steaming water. Phoebe sighed as the feeling of warmth surrounded her. Her body ached from sleeping on the ground in the cave. "Close your eyes and relax baby." He sat near the end of the tub and gathered her hair in his hands. It was tangled and dirty but still beautiful to him. Cole patiently brushed her hair until the knots were free, pausing once in a while to kiss her forehead and temples, telling her over and over how much he loved her. When he was satisfied that her hair was free of the snarls, Cole lifted Phoebe up and slightly forward. 

"Tilt back you head." 

"Cole I can wash my hair." 

"Hush, let me love you." 

Sighing, obeying, surrendering herself to his loving care, Phoebe leaned back, relishing in the feel of his hands in her hair as the shampoo lathered, soothing her scalp and washing away the filth of the troll camp. He did the same to her skin, making her feel alive and clean again as his hands soothed and massaged and his slippery fingers paused to occasionally tantalize. Every caress, every word was full of love and devotion. 

His fingers went over her body again and again, soap and oil making them slick, massaging her muscles one by one until he felt her relax. Phoebe's breath quickened as his hands continued to caress her. They slipped below the water and she moaned deep in her throat, lost in the sensation, needing to let go. Cole touched her intimately, knowingly, building tension in her body so she could find the ultimate release. 

Cole slipped an arm securely under her as his hand slowly brought Phoebe to a peak. She cried out and Cole brought his mouth down on hers. He held Phoebe as she trembled, liquid gold warmth filling her veins. She lost control and surrendered to the feeling, to her feelings. As the pleasure rushed through her, pain poured forth from her soul. A heart-wrenching sob tore from deep inside her even as she found physical ecstasy. It was filled with all the terror and despair that she'd endured at the hands of the trolls. 

"That's it baby, let it out. I'm right here. Let it all out." Phoebe sobbed as Cole held her tight. She cried her heart out safe in his arms. She cried for what had been done to Tia and for the pain they had endured. She cried for the revulsion she had felt every time Bharil had touched her, leaving her feeling degraded and filthy inside. And she cried for the panic that had froze her heart every time Bharil told her Cole was dead. Phoebe cried until she felt clean inside, until the hate and horror were purged from her soul. 

Cole gently washed her tear stained face as her sobs ceased. He rocked her until her breathing returned to normal and she wasn't shaking anymore. He told her of his love and told her how brave she had been. He told her how proud he was that she'd endured it all and how awed he was at her incredible strength. He swore he would never let her go again and he vowed to love her and their child until his heart no longer beat. He had almost lost her, them, and that was the unthinkable. 

Cole's put his hand on her stomach, thinking of the child inside. His fingers tracing lightly, then he rubbed slowly with his whole hand. Phoebe opened her eyes and smiled at the look of sheer wonder on Cole's face. She lightly placed her hand on his, not to stop him, but to move as he moved. 

"We're going to have a baby." She whispered softly. 

Cole emitted a loud whoop. It was a sound of pure rapture and came from his soul. He scooped Phoebe up in his arms and crushed her to him heedless of the water dripping everywhere. She shrieked and laughed at his antics, then pulled his head down for a searing kiss. It was a kiss full of reaffirming love, the kind that comes when you have faced the worst of evils but survived because you are together. And it was a kiss that held unbelievable joy because their child was growing safe in Phoebe's womb. It went on and on filling the void that had been created when they were torn apart. It took Phoebe's breath away and she clung to Cole, lost in the feelings of passion, security, and love. 

"I need you to love me Cole." Her words were a softly murmured demand, husky and full of passion. 

"The baby…" 

"The baby will be fine. Dr. Jankins said we could continue with," Phoebe grinned at Cole. "How did she put it, 'normal' activities when I felt up to it. I'm fine and the baby is fine. You already washed away my sore muscles, chased away my demons, and renewed my heart. Now I need you completely. In me, around me, as one. Make love to me Cole." 

Cole groaned and brought his mouth down on hers, he claimed her lips, caressing her tongue, devouring her mouth, and she gladly surrendered her body and soul to the man who loved her more than life. They shimmered into their bedroom and spent the night loving each other, clinging to the beauty of what they had together, knowing that nothing could ever destroy their bond. 

TBC... 

The end of this chapter will be posted on my site Charming Tales. 

http://charmedworld.bravepages.com/charmingtales/index.htm 

**Warning** it will be rated NC-17. Note, I am not encouraging my readers who are under seventeen to read it. Do as you like. The rating is posted. I'm not quite finished with it yet, but check back soon. It will be linked from the story A Mother's Anguish to the special NC-17 page. The title is "Forever in My Arms". 

Next up…Will Gareth soften his stance about Michael? How is Tia doing? Her body is healed but she doesn't have the love of her life to heal her soul. Also, What are the Elders going to decide about Leo and did they have an ulterior motive in all this? Will the Galperin Council allow Michael to seek refuge in their world?   
  



	24. Chapter 24Forever In My Arms

After giving it some thought I decided that I would post the majority of this chapter here on fanfic.net. It was a hard decision to make because the whole issue of censorship still irks me but I thought that since this chapter contained important dialoge between Phoebe and Cole that it was only fair to post it. I know some of my readers are under 17 and I in no way wanted to encourage you to go and read an NC-17 story. So here is the PG-13 version of this chapter. I simply cut out some paragraphs instead of trying to sanitize their lovemaking. I thought that would be silly. The link to where the other chapter will be tonight is listed here. 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~ 

~~~~~~~~~~~   
Forever In My Arms or A Mother's Anguish Chapter 24 

Cole and Phoebe shimmered into their bedroom, mouths joined in passion, bodies entwined in love. Water dripped from Phoebe's hair and skin, pooling on the floor and soaking Cole's clothes. He was heedless to it all, all thoughts were focused on the woman in his arms, his wife, his love, the mother of his child. His need for her was desperate and intense. All the agonizing days of fear and longing were wrapped up in his kisses. 

The heat of Phoebe's body burned into him and he moaned deep in his throat. God how he loved her. Phoebe, hearing him, held him tighter. Her body was on fire, desire and need coursed through her as she lay in Cole's arms. The intensity of their kiss sent waves of pleasure roaring through her veins. She ran one hand down his back, pulling his shirt free, and slipped the other inside it to curl her fingers in the fine hairs of his chest. She stroked his broad, hard muscles, relishing in the feel of their heat and strength as her other hand traveled lower, squeezing and caressing. 

Phoebe pulled away from the kiss and Cole groaned. He tried to reclaim her lips but she shook her head and smiled at him planting a trail of feather light kisses across his jaw and to his ear lobe. Taking the lobe in her mouth, Phoebe sucked and nibbled, until she heard Cole moan. "Put me down Cole so you can undress. I need to feel your skin on mine." The words were whispered, husky and demanding, tantalizing him as she continued to nibble on his ear and run her hands over his body. 

Cole bent his head down and lightly trailed his lips across her neck and shoulders, pausing to tickle and tease with the tip of his tongue. He went lower, towards her belly, flicking his tongue, licking, kissing her lightly. Everything was tender and sweet. Gentle touches and feather light kisses. 

"Put me down Cole, now. I need you." 

Cole turned towards the bed to do as she asked but paused when he saw the mound of quilts still heaped there, quilts that had been used to warm Phoebe as she lay dying. They were a sharp reminder of what had been, what almost was. Cole closed his eyes as pain filled him. Self-reproach lay heavy on his shoulders. He felt Phoebe's hand caressing his face and looked down at her. Her eyes held love and happiness and he almost drowned in their beautiful mahogany depths. 

"I love you Cole. I don't blame you for anything and you have to stop blaming yourself. Now put me in that bed and make love to me." 

"I want to dry you off first. You'll catch cold and the baby…" 

"Cold? You can't be serious. With you…" 

"Hush, let me do this. Let me love you." Phoebe remembered Rose's words of wisdom and held her tongue. She would let him love her until the day she died. 

Cole set Phoebe on her feet and pulled a quilt from the bed. He wrapped her in it and began to rub her skin dry. The feeling of his hands rubbing her body and the heat of the friction kindled Phoebe's passion even more. She moaned and Cole pulled her to him, letting the quilt fall open. Kissing her belly as one hand still rubbed her back and thighs. 

Cole stroked her with the quilt, drying her skin, brushing the sensitive areas with teasing intent. His mouth continued to rain kisses over her belly while he murmured sweet words of love to her and their child within. Phoebe wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled his face to her stomach. To her surprise the cheek pressed against her was wet with tears. Phoebe fell to her knees and held Cole. She gathered him close and pressed his head to her shoulder. "Baby please stop this. I love you, we love you. I'll say the words if you need to hear them Cole. I'll tell you I forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive. Is that what you need?" 

Phoebe felt Cole's head jerk, he nodded his reply and threw his arms around her, holding on for dear life. The floodgates opened and all his fear and guilt came pouring out. Sobs racked his body as Phoebe held him. "Oh baby I forgive you. It's going to be all right. Cole please, there is nothing to forgive." 

An anguished wail tore from deep within him and he shook his head in denial. "Yes there is. It was my fault Phoebe. I almost killed you. I almost killed our child. And what I did to Tia, oh God Phoebe, nothing can make up for what happened to Tia. You should blame me baby. You should damn me back to the hell I came from." 

Phoebe gripped Cole's face in her hands and forced him to look in her eyes. The pain she saw staring back at her tore at her heart. His soul was screaming for absolution. "You listen to me Cole, you are a good man. The creatures of Galperin needed us to save them. Melinda bringing the flower home ensured we would get there in time to help. They needed us and we went. That's all there is to it. It doesn't matter how we got there. We fight evil and the trolls needed to be stopped. They might have taken Tia at some point anyway. And think about Michael, Cole you saved that boy. You did a good thing. We did a good thing. Yes I got hurt, yes I was scared, and yes they did horrid things to Tia and I, but we are alive and evil is vanquished. Let it go baby. Please, it's over." 

Phoebe held Cole as they knelt on the floor in the soft candle lit bedroom. They swayed gently as she moved his body in a soft fluid rocking motion while she rubbed his back and stroked his head. Phoebe whispered soft words of love to Cole over and over until she felt his body begin to relax within her arms. Cole clung to Phoebe while the pain and heartbreak surged inside him. She was his light, his sanity, his love. Her hushed words urged him to let it go, to forgive himself for all he had caused, for all he had done. 

"I love you, I'll always love you." She whispered the words over and over. Shattering his doubts, chasing away the guilt, easing the pain. Phoebe held him from her and gazed into his eyes, she looked deep into his soul. "Do you believe me?" Cole stared back, his face almost crumpled as he held back the tears that still threatened. He slowly nodded his head. Yes he believed her. Somehow she did love him and maybe, just maybe she was right about the guilt too. He squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, trying to heave the weight from his shoulders; he wanted to let it go, he had to for her. 

"I believe you…and I…and Galperin did need us. I just…" 

"No Cole, it's over." She kissed him deeply while her hands went to the buttons on his shirt. Cole covered her hands with his, stopping her motions. Phoebe looked up in dismay, shaking her head. "Cole I need my husband to make love to me. I want you, I need you, and I love you. There is no one more deserving of that love than you Cole, no one, now hold still."   
  


~~~~~~~~ This is where you can either go to my story page, use your imagination, or say "Yuck that's icky!"~~~~~~~~~~ 

http://charmedworld.bravepages.com/charmingtales/index.htm   


Phoebe held Cole to her breast, their bodies trembling from fulfillment, their hearts pounding in unison , their breathing in perfect sync. Love had brought them together and it bound them together still. Phoebe quivered as the last waves of pleasure coursed through her and Cole looked down upon his love smiling at the serenity that shown on her face. He whispered love words and rocked Phoebe gently as she came back to earth. Cole kissed her eyes, her nose, her lips, still not able to get enough of her, still not believing she was really safe. 

Phoebe opened her eyes. The look of pure contentment they held went straight to his heart. "Hi there handsome. I missed you." 

"I missed you too baby, more than you can imagine. How do you feel?" 

"How do I feel? Oh Cole, I love you so much. How do you think I feel?" Phoebe gazed at Cole, shaking her head, happiness glowing in her eyes. She reached up and held his face in her hands as she looked deep into his dark blue eyes. "I feel like the luckiest woman on earth Cole. You held me when I was frightened, were at my side when I saw our child for the first time, you shared my joy when the beautiful sound of our baby's heartbeat filled the room. You brought me home and tenderly bathed me while easing my muscles and my heartache, and then you did wonderful things to my body. How do I feel? Loved, cherished, desired, and adored, that's how I feel. Thank you baby for making my life more amazing than I ever imagined it could be." 

Cole smiled and his heart became lighter as her words sunk in. "Loved, cherished, and adored is good, very good. That's how I want you to feel. As for desired, well that has never been a problem has it? I have never been able to keep my hands to myself when you're near me." As if to prove his point Cole reached down and grabbed Phoebe's sides right below her ribs where she was the most ticklish. He began to tickle her without mercy, knowing she was pinned down by his body. Phoebe laughed and shrieked and tried to roll away to no avail. She wrapped her arms around Cole and they tussled on the bed, him ticking her all the while. 

Suddenly Phoebe felt the familiar rush of energy rising from her belly but before she could warn Cole it was too late. He was thrown off the bed and tumbled none too gently onto the floor. "What? What the hell…" 

Phoebe's eyes were huge and her hand covered her mouth, which was open wide in shock as Cole looked up at her from the floor. "Oh God. Oh, that was the baby." Phoebe looked down and rubbed her stomach. "Bad baby. That's Daddy. You don't do that to Daddy. It's okay for Daddy to tickle Mommy." Phoebe looked back at Cole. He was still sitting dejectedly on the floor rubbing his hip. "Oh Cole. The baby didn't mean it. I guess it's because I was screaming. Please Cole, come back to bed." 

Cole shook his head and grinned at her. He pulled himself off the floor and crawled onto the bed, bringing his face within inches of Phoebe's tummy. "Now you listen here little one. I will not tolerate you throwing me around. I will touch your mother whenever I want to. You're grounded for two weeks." 

Phoebe rolled away from Cole in a fit of giggles. "Grounded Cole? Grounded?" 

"Yes grounded. What else could I do? And you, come here, I'm not done with you yet." Cole made a wild grab for Phoebe but she was quicker and rolled away. 

"You'll have to be faster than that Cole. That is unless I want to be caught." Sighing Phoebe rolled back towards him and lifted herself up onto her elbows. She looked down at him with serious eyes, their beauty took his breath away. "I love you Cole Turner and I always will. Don't you ever, ever forget it." 

"Never baby. Not in a million years."   



	25. Chapter twentyfive

First of all I want to thank everyone for your reviews and emails. It is very gratifying to know that this story has touched the lives of so many people. You have been wonderful. I have to admit that I'm going to be sad when it's over, but I guess we don't have to think about that quite yet. There is still much to do in Galperin in order for Tia and Michael to be happy, and the baby must be born. I think all of you would hunt me down if I saved the baby's birth for a sequel. Secondly I will still be in denial about Phoebe and Cole when writing fan fiction although the spoilers make me want to just give up. I promise they will always be happy here. Even if she doesn't deserve him on the show. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Twenty-Five   


After making love Cole and Phoebe had lain in each other's arms, relishing the feeling of being together again. Their bodies fit perfectly, like an intricate puzzle, as they snuggled as close as possible. Fate had almost torn them apart once again, but in the end, their love had seen them through. Cole had never given up hope of rescuing Phoebe, and Phoebe had never given up her faith in Cole. 

There were times as they lay in the stillness of the manor when Phoebe would begin to tremble as some memory came back to her, but Cole would hold her closer and whisper words of love and reassurance in her ear and kiss her temple until her fears were quieted. Once she had spoken of Tia, but again Cole had shushed her. It wasn't that he wanted to forget the woman who had helped save his wife and child. On the contrary, it was because Cole wanted Phoebe to rest before facing what was to come. Cole knew Phoebe blamed herself for what happened to Tia. Deep inside she felt that Bharil would have waited if Phoebe hadn't angered him by levitating. Perhaps he would have waited too long and never have had the chance to brutalize Tia if it weren't for her act of defiance. 

Their captivity was over, but their recovery had just begun. The amount of healing both women needed was immense. Cole wanted Phoebe to sleep, to let her demons go and allow him to shelter her in his arms. He needed her to let him be the strong one, to be the one who took control and handled things, the one who cared for her and made things right again. And so as each new fear, memory, or emotion surfaced, Cole was there. He held Phoebe and was simply there. 

Phoebe had finally drifted off to sleep in his arms as the bright sunlight outside peaked through the edges of the blinds. Cole lay motionless, listening for sounds to indicate that the rest of the family had come home, or for the slightest sound from Phoebe to indicate she was caught in the throes of a bad dream. He knew he needed rest himself, but it was not to be. Sleeping would make Phoebe vulnerable. He might miss her sounds of distress or frightened tears. No, sleep was not to be, and it wasn't something he had to fight. Cole's mind had only to drift to the picture of Tia lying beaten and broken in Michael's arms to keep him awake. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her, and every time he saw her image he cursed himself. 

Cole's rational mind knew that everything Phoebe said about how Galperin needed them and how it was a good thing Mindy brought the flower home was true. He knew that their involvement had turned that world's destroyer into a young man who loved Tia so much that he could never harm her or her world. Cole also knew that Michael had been saved from living hundreds of years as a ruthless, cold-hearted demon because they had been involved, but he still couldn't erase all of the guilt from his heart. Phoebe's cries of pain and anguish as she let her emotions pour out, and Tia's tortured body made that impossible. In his mind he was still responsible for what the trolls had done to Tia and Phoebe, and nothing could change that. Everyone else may be able to forgive him, but Cole didn't think he could ever truly forgive himself. His soul would never have absolution for this sin and for all the other unspeakable things he did before Phoebe's love saved him. 

As if hearing him think her name, Phoebe murmured in her sleep, she nuzzled her face against his chest and pulled him closer. Her movements made her bruised back more visible and Cole had to grit his teeth to stop the cry of pain and rage that built inside him. He lay with silent tears trickling from the corners of his eyes, trying not to look at the black and blue marks that crisscrossed Phoebe's skin. 

Damn it! How could he have let this happen to her? What if the trolls had beaten her in the stomach, what if they had raped her until she miscarried, what if Bharil had killed both Phoebe and their child? And what was worse was the fact that the trolls had done those very things to Tia. She had almost been beaten and raped to death. No, there was no absolution to be found for his soul. His hidden evil nature would always cause bad things to happen to those he loved. Evil attracts evil. It was as simple as that. 

He would have to find a way to destroy his evil half. Simply suppressing it wasn't an option any more. He was going to be a father and nothing was going to endanger his child. He would speak to Piper about it when he had the chance to catch her alone. Cole knew damn well that Phoebe wouldn't agree with his decision, but it was the only way he could be sure that his evil half wouldn't lead them all into another disaster. Phoebe would see it was for the best when everything was said and done. There was no way for him to erase his past, but he could control his future, and that future included vanquishing his demon half. The fact that his child would be a quarter demon never entered Cole's mind, he was filled with too much guilt and self-reproach, and even if it had he wouldn't have changed his opinion of himself. Time had proven that his evil essence led to pain. His child would be starting out life pure and innocent. There was simply no comparison. 

Phoebe moaned in her sleep and tossed fitfully onto her back. She flung her arms wide as a scream erupted from deep inside her. Cole reached for her but Phoebe fought him, lost in a nightmare. She struggled and screamed again, begging her tormentor not to touch her, not to kill her child. Cole shook Phoebe and then pulled her to him when he finally felt her body relax. "Shh baby, you're home. It's okay Phoebe you're home. You're safe. No one can hurt you now." 

Phoebe blinked and stared at him for a moment with wild, terrified eyes until she was able to focus. The shards of the nightmare still clung to the edges of her mind and she trembled in Cole's arms. A sob hitched in her chest as she flung her arms around his neck. She had been back in that horrible cave with Bharil bent over her, pawing at her body and raising his fist to deliver the blow that would kill her baby. It seemed so real and she wasn't strong enough to live through it all again. Phoebe dissolved in a sea of tears as Cole rocked her and cursed himself for the hundredth time for causing her pain. 

"It's okay baby. I'm here. Bharil is dead. He can't ever hurt you again. It was a dream baby. Hush now and go back to sleep. You need to rest." Phoebe closed her eyes like an obedient child and curled up in a ball, legs drawn up and hands curled near her mouth. All she needed was her thumb in her mouth to make the picture of a frightened little girl complete. Cole pressed himself against her back and enveloped her in his arms, wishing he could absorb all her pain. He held her so close that he could feel her heart beating. It pounded wildly at first, echoing his own, as she held on to her terror, and then more slowly as her fears finally fled. Cole whispered sweet words of love until her breathing slowed and took on the regular cadence of sleep. 

This is how the day was spent, Phoebe going from peaceful sleep to nightmares, and then back again as Cole held her within his protective arms. Cole finally reached a point where he could no longer resist his body's need for rest and slipped into a troubled sleep himself. His dreams held only one image, it was the image of both Tia and Phoebe beaten to death. Over and over he went into the troll cave only to find he was too late. He would arrive just as Bharil landed the final punishing blow that took the life of his wife and child. His mouth opened time after time in a silent scream as he fought to reach Phoebe before it was too late. He would be jerked from his nightmare only to be thrust into it again as soon as he drifted off, always the same, always too late. 

A soft knock on the bedroom door pulled Cole from his dreams. Even in sleep he was on edge and aware. He sat up in bed, sweat trickling down his sides and back, trying to throwoff the last clinging images of his nightmare. Slowly, silently, Cole slipped out of bed. He looked at Phoebe as he quickly pulled on his pants, and was relieved to see her sleeping peacefully. His terrors and not awakened her. The soft knock sounded again and Cole hurried to the door to find Piper on the other side. 

"I had Paige orb me home so I could check on Phoebe. How's she doing?" 

Cole held his finger to his lips and motioned for Piper to come in. "She's asleep and she's having nightmares but I think she's doing okay. We've both cried a lot and I know she still has a lot bottled up inside. How is Tia?" 

"Physically, she's healed, emotionally, I don't know. It's going to take time. Mindy is curled up with her right now weaving her special kind of magic. Let's hope it helps." 

"What about Michael?" 

Piper looked at Cole, debating whether or not she should tell him about the incident in the pond. She knew a part of Cole had always been haunted by the fact he was half demon. What happened at the pond could drive him to try something dangerous. Deciding it would be best to tell him later, she shook her head. "Not now. Don't worry, Tia is okay but I'll give you the details later." 

Piper went to the bed and looked down at her little sister. Phoebe looked so vulnerable and small lying there curled up with the dark bruises on her cheek and back. Piper traced one of the lash marks and had to fight back her tears. Her mind flashed back to when Phoebe was a little girl and would slip into her bed in the middle of the night when she'd had a bad dream. Phoebe would curl up in bed beside her and Piper would hold her and tell her that the monsters in her dreams weren't real. Unfortunately, this time the monsters had been very real and Piper prayed that Phoebe would be able to face them and put the horrors behind her. 

"What happened at Dr. Jankins office? Is the baby okay?" 

The thought of their child immediately bolstered Cole's spirits and filled him with joy. He grinned at Piper and nodded his head, face glowing with pure awe. "Dr. Jankins says Phoebe is okay physically and the baby is alive. We saw the baby on the ultrasound Piper. Really saw her. Or him, I mean. I couldn't believe it. The baby was perfect and it moved too. I…We… I couldn't believe how wonderful it was. It was just amazing to see that tiny little life inside Phoebe that we created. And then Dr. Jankins let us hear the baby's heartbeat. It was so beautiful. She said the baby is healthy. Piper it was just remarkable. I've never felt anything like that." Cole was still grinning though his eyes shone with tears. Piper couldn't contain herself and pulled him into a hug. 

"Congratulations Cole. You're going to be a daddy, and I know my niece or nephew couldn't have a better one." Cole allowed himself to be held by Piper and brought his arms up to hold her too. He needed to feel her arms around him, he needed her comfort, he needed to hear her reassuring words. Cole held a great amount of love and respect for Piper. She had always been the one to reach out to him, the one who loved him unconditionally like a brother. Even all those years ago when he and Phoebe first fell in love, it was Piper who accepted him first. Cole knew Piper had faith in him and that faith made him stronger. He clung to her as she held him, hoping, wishing, waiting for the words that would help to set him free. 

Piper, sensing his need, told Cole what he longed to hear. "I don't blame you for Melinda getting sick Cole and I don't blame you for what happened to Phoebe and Tia. It's done, it's over, and we have to move on. Tia will be okay in time, and you have already begun helping Phoebe. We will get through all this together, as a family." Piper put him from her and looked up into his eyes. She saw resistance and hesitation and gave Cole a shake. 

"You listen to me damn it! There is no reason for you to blame yourself. Do you hear me? All that matters is that Mindy is well, the baby is alive and healthy, and Phoebe and Tia are safe. You have to let it go Cole. Do it for Phoebe and do it for your child. Phoebe will know if you hold on to your guilt. She'll know it and it will upset her. Trust me when I tell you that she will have enough to deal with being pregnant with a magical baby. She doesn't need to worry about you too. Okay?" 

Cole closed his eyes, drawing in slow calming breaths, and then slowly nodded his head. He wanted to believe her. He needed to believe in her forgiveness. Piper put her hands on his cheeks and tilted his head so she could read his face. "Look at me Cole." Cole did as she asked with a small smile. 

"Piper I swear I am doing my best to let it go. It helps to know that you don't blame me for anything. I guess it will just take a little time for me to get over it." Cole knew he would have to shake his guilt. If he didn't, Piper and Phoebe would see it in his eyes. How was it that the Halliwell women could read him so well? He decided that this wasn't the time to ask Piper about vanquishing his evil half so Cole just held his tongue and did his best not to look like he was hiding something. 

"Do you want me to stay with Phoebe for awhile? No offense but you look awful." Cole hesitated, he didn't want to leave Phoebe even for a minute. "Cole I promise I'll call you the second she wakes up. Now go take a shower and get yourself something to eat. I want to get back to Galperin as soon as possible and I know you do too." 

"You'll call me even if she has a bad dream?" 

"I promise Cole, now go." Cole went to the bed and knelt next to it. He smoothed Phoebe's hair back from her face, gently tucking it behind her ear, and kissed the bruise on her cheek. "I wish I could take the pain away baby. I love you." Phoebe murmured a soft 'Love you' in her sleep and a small smile formed on her lips. Cole squeezed his eyes shut and fought the urge to gather her in his arm. He kissed her once more and rose to his feet looking beseechingly at Piper as he walked to the door. 

"Go. I won't let her get scared Cole. I love her as much as you do." Still Cole hesitated until he saw Piper crawl in bed and gather Phoebe close. Finally satisfied that Piper could hold Phoebe's demons at bay, he left the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

In Galperin Tia was also sleeping but her rest was far from peaceful. Even Melinda's presence couldn't hold her demons at bay. There were simply too many of them. Bharil filled her dreams, hurting her, hitting her, raping her over and over. It was all so real, she could smell his stench, could once again feel his filthy hands as they traveled over her body, could feel him pinning her down and tearing away her innocence. Tears fell from her eyes as Tia relived her horrors. She flung her arms and thrashed in her sleep. Finally a scream tore from deep in her soul. It echoed through the cottage and drove knives into the hearts of all who heard it. 

Tia sat up in bed, her head in her hands, tears streaming from her eyes, sobs pouring forth from her soul. Mindy tried to hold her, to console her but Tia's pain was beyond the child's understanding. Mindy's heart ached to reach the distraught woman sitting next to her dying inside, but even the Charmed child couldn't heal the depths of Tia's pain. Her soul was torn in two, her spirit trampled into dust. 

Rose, Leanna, and Gareth hurried into the room. Their hearts in their throats, their faces twisted in grief as they looked upon the broken woman in the bed. Gareth rushed forward to hold his little girl but Tia shied away. She wanted nothing to do with her father. He had betrayed her. He had sent her love away. Gareth, shocked, refused to be put off. He reached for his baby and Tia let out a scream. She pushed him away with all her strength and turned from him, dismissing his comfort and presence. 

"Tia baby, please." Gareth's face was a mask of pain. How could his daughter push him away? He had always been there for her. Couldn't she understand he wanted what was best for her? Tia refused to look at him and sat in mute silence with blank eyes. Gareth tried to approach her again but Tia turned away, covering her ears and closing her eyes, shutting him out of her world. 

"Tia…" The word was an anguished cry as Gareth held out his shaking arms, willing, begging, pleading, his little girl to let him love her. 

"Gareth perhaps it would be best if you give Tia a little time to herself. I'll see to her. Perhaps she needs a woman touch." Gareth looked at her with shattered eyes but finally nodded his head. He would do what was best for Tia even if it broke his heart. That was, what was best, except for the boy. Now wasn't the time for his daughter to fall in love. She wasn't in her right mind and the boy was dangerous. He had already used her innocence for his benefit and it wasn't going to happen again. Gareth leaned on Leanna for support and went toward the door on shaking legs. His world had been pulled out from under him, and Gareth was hanging on by a thread. 

"I'll be on the porch Rose. Call me if…Maybe she'll change her mind." Rose tried to give Gareth a comforting smile but a mere smile wasn't much solace to a man who just lost his daughter's love. Gareth turned his back on Tia and left the room, his shoulders hunched in defeat, his eyes full of pain. 

Rose went and sat on the edge of the bed, near Tia but not touching her. She wasn't sure how the young woman would react to even a simple touch of the hand. "Sweetie, you know your daddy loves you and is doing what he thinks is best. You've been through a terrible ordeal and the thought of you even being near that young man scares the hell out of him. You're his little girl and he sees you as being very vulnerable right now and I have to agree with him. I know Michael loves you, and I know you feel like you love him, but you need time to heal inside sweetie. Your heart is broken. Michael is the one who saved you and you're bound to have feelings for him but I think you need time and space to sort those feelings out." 

Tia sat mutely, staring into space, not reacting to Rose's words. Rose reached up to touch her cheek and Tia jerked back, away from her hand as if stung. "Don't" Tia whispered the word through barely open lips. Rose blinked her eye furiously to keep her tears at bay. Tia was like a daughter to her and it killed the naiad to see her this way. Somebody had to get inside the shell Tia was hiding in and help her. Rose was afraid that someone was going to be Michael. The question was, how would she get Gareth to see it that way? Voices raised in anger echoed from the porch and Rose quickly went to see what was happening. Tia needed rest, not agitation. 

She found Gareth on the porch, Michael at the bottom of the steps, and Leanna standing, arms held wide, between them. Leanna had a pained expression on her face as she held the two fighting men at bay. Each was angry and determine to do what they thought was right. 

"I heard Tia scream and I want to see her!" 

"You're not ever going near my daughter!" 

"Why was she screaming? You have to tell me if she's alright." 

"Of course she isn't all right you fool. She just suffered through a horrible ordeal." 

"Let me see her. She needs me." 

"I'll be damned if…" 

"Gareth, Michael, stop this! Stop this at once. Tia can hear you. Michael I want you off my island." Rose felt that Michael could help Tia, but until Gareth agreed it would just cause tension and Tia needed peace. 

"But Rose, I heard her scream. Please, tell me what happened. Tell me and I'll go." 

"She had a nightmare. That's all it was. She's okay." 

"She needs to be held…I…Please Rose." 

"Michael you said you would go now hold to your word." Michael stared at her; his eyes bright with unshed tears, and reluctantly orbed out. When he was gone Rose turned towards Gareth. "Gareth, I want you away from here too. I know you want to help her but right now your presence upsets her. Let Leanna and I take care of Tia for a couple of days. We'll talk to her and see if we can't get through that wall she's building up. I swear we won't let Michael near her." 

"Come on Gareth, I'll orb you home." Paige took Gareth's arm and tried to give the dejected druid a reassuring squeeze. He looked so incredibly lost and alone. "Leo, why don't you come and stay with Gareth for awhile? Mindy is safe here and Piper won't be back for awhile. 

Leo looked from Paige and Gareth to Rose and then back again. His need to help in some way was immense. Never had he felt so useless. Well there was nothing to be done about it. He told the Elders he quit and they clipped his wings. What did he expect? He would simply have to try and help by talking to Gareth. Keeping him calm and helping him sort through his feelings would be the best thing to do right now. 

Suddenly Mindy ran out of the cottage and down the porch steps, into his open arms. "What's wrong baby? Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine Daddy. I just wanted to say I love you. Just I love you and I have to stay here. It's imporrent for me to be here isn't it?" Her brown eyes were huge circles and her eyebrows rose like exclamation points as she patted her chest. She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Tia needs me really, really bad Daddy." 

Leo hugged his baby girl and thought how he would feel if he were in Gareth's place. It would kill him if Mindy ever turned her back on his love. "You certainly are 'important' Mindy and I love you too. Bunches. Is it okay for me to go and stay with Gareth for a little while?" Mindy nodded and smiled. She squeezed her daddy tight and rubbed noses with him, giggling all the while. Leo finally set her down and he, Gareth, and Paige orbed out. Leo hadn't miss the look of pain that flashed in Gareth's eyes as he watched Melinda hug him. The poor man was desperate for the love of his daughter, yet at the same time he wanted to do what he felt was best, even if his decision made Tia turn away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After orbing away from the island Michael again took up his position on the beach. He could observe some of the activity on the island and if he were lucky he would get a glimpse of Tia. His heart ached to hold his love. Why couldn't her father understand that they were meant to be together? He would never hurt her, he just wanted to love her and hold her so she wouldn't be scared and alone. Michael had frozen in fear when Tia's terrified scream echoed over the lake. If something were to happen to his love he would surely die, and having to sit so far away and just wait for word of how she was doing was agonizing. 

If Gareth would just listen to him he would make him understand. His love wasn't about wanting to do the things men and women did together. He could live without making love to Tia if that's what she needed. He wasn't a fool. What did Gareth think? Did Gareth think he just wanted to take advantage of Tia and have sex? The notion was ridiculous. She had just been raped and beaten. Michael knew she might never be able to accept physical love. As long as he was able to be by her side to comfort her and to love her he would be happy. It wasn't about sex at all. Yes he wanted to be near her, but only to comfort her and to hold her. He would never pressure her. It would frighten Tia if he did. Why couldn't everyone just understand? Michael shook his head and put it in his hands, everything seemed hopeless. 

Michael heard some rustling in the brush near by and snapped his head up. A flock of birds flew from the trees as heavy footsteps approached. Michael tensed, not knowing if the creature drawing near was friend or foe. The branches parted and Norbert emerged, followed by Shyson. Michael glanced briefly at the two ogres and then put his head in his hands again. He knew the ogres weren't a threat and he wanted to be let alone. 

"Uh hi there. Ain't you da man who saved Miss Tia?" 

"Yes Norbert, that's me. Could you guys leave me alone? I don't really feel like talking." 

"What's wrong….Um what's your name?" 

"Michael, my name is Michael. Now please just go." 

"What's da matter Michael?" Michael felt the ogre patting him on the back. He was sure it was meant to be a gentle pat, but it shook his entire body and pushed him forward in the sand. Michael waved Norbert off and sighed. 

"Well guys, you remember how I said I was in love with Tia when we were all back in the troll camp? How I loved her so much and I didn't want to let her go?" Both ogres nodded. It was too hard for their little brains to remember what was said exactly, but they did remember seeing Michael holding Miss Tia close when she was all beat up. They remembered Michael crying over her too. "The trouble is her father won't let me get near her. He thinks I'm evil or that I just … just want her but it's not true. I love her. I'd never take advantage of her." 

"Well how comes ya don't just tell him?" Shyson looked at Michael with such an expression of puzzled wonder on his face that Michael couldn't be annoyed with his question. 

"Because he won't let me. He won't talk to me, or listen to me, or let me see her." Michael put his head back in his hands and sat dejectedly on the sand as his shoulders began to shake with pent-up emotion. Norbert, seeing his distress, did what Norbert always did. He started bawling right along with him. 

"Well whatcha gonna do Michael? Huh? What are you gonna do?" Shyson stared at him, clueless, and expecting an answer. In most instances everyone around them always had the answers and they did not. For this time to be any different hadn't occurred to Shyson. 

"I don't know. Rose wanted me off her island but she didn't say anything about leaving Galperin. Even if she had I wouldn't go, not with out Tia. I'm staying right here." 

"But if it rains you'll get wet and the waves are gonna come up and splash you and there isn't any food here." 

Michael shook his head. How on earth did these guys survive? "I don't mean in this very spot, I mean in Galperin. Understand? Norbert would you quit crying. It's going to be okay. Miss Tia is fine and you don't have to feel bad for me. I'm not going to give up." 

Norbert wiped his eyes, sending huge drops of tears splashing everywhere, then looked at Michael with a surprised expression on his face. "I have an idea." 

Michael looked at Norbert skeptically. He doubted the wisdom of listening to these two but couldn't politely tell Norbert to keep his ideas to himself. "Okay, I'm listening. What is it?" 

"You can come and stay at our place. It's dry there if it rains, we have food, and ya won't get wet from da waves." Michael looked at both Shyson and Norbert, wondering what his next move should be. Should he outright refuse or should he at least take a look at the place? It couldn't hurt to take a peak. He had no where else to go. 

"Who else lives there. Do you guys have wives and families?" 

"Awe shucks, we don't have no ladies in our cave." Norbert blushed and Shyson put his hand over his mouth as he giggled. "It's just me and him." Norbert pointed at Shyson. 

"Okay, what the hell, lets go look at it. I have a feeling it's going to take a long time before Gareth lets me near Tia. I guess I need a place to live. Lead the way boys." 

The ogres led Michael to their home sweet home. It was a cave in the middle of the woods. A stream ran near the mouth of it and Michael could see apples in a nearby tree. The cave itself was somewhat dark and dank, but looked better when Norbert lit one of the oil lamps. It was messy, a typical bachelor pad, but it had its good qualities too. 

There was a wooden table and chairs, cabinets that held dishes and jars of vegetables, and two comfortable looking beds. All in all it wasn't such a bad place and it was certainly better that living on the beach alone with no shelter. Michael was wise enough to realize that he knew nothing about Galperin or the dangers that might lurk in its woods. 

"So what do ya think Michael? Do you like it? Huh, do ya like our house?" Norbert looked like a little kid who was seeking praise from his favorite grown-up. "We can make ya a bed real quick and we have food to eat. Well we used to have better stuff when Miss Tia was okay." Suddenly his face crumbled and Michael rushed forward to comfort the huge creature. He didn't want another shower of ogre tears. 

"Hey, it's okay Norbert, Tia is going to be all right. Did she used to make you good things to eat?" 

"Uh hu. Miss Tia is real sweet. She'd make us bread and cookies and cakes too. Didn't she Shyson? And she gave us cheese too and milk." 

"Yep she sure did. Now we don't have none of that. Now we eat the fruit and vegetables and any grubs and bugs we find. Grubs ain't as good as cheese and cake, no they sure ain't." Michael's stomach lurched at the thought of eating grubs and he made a mental note to be sure he knew exactly what he was being given before putting anything in his mouth. 

"Well guys, if you'll have me I'd like to stay here with you. I don't know how long I'll be here. I plan on staying in Galperin forever. If Tia's here, this is where I'll stay. I'm going to marry her you know." 

"Oh golly dhat's just wonderful ain't it Shyson. Michael and Miss Tia are getting married. When you getting married Michael? Huh, when?" Michael just shook his head as he looked at his new roommates and hoped that he was making the right decision in staying in their cave. 

"I'll let you know as soon as I know okay Norbert?" The answer was good enough for the ogre whose mind had already drifted onto something else anyway. Michael looked around his new home, shrugged his shoulder, and sat down. If only convincing Tia's father that a wedding was a great thing were so easy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Phoebe woke up and instantly knew the arms holding her close belonged to Piper. She could smell Piper's favorite perfume and recognize the familiar contours of her sister's body. Phoebe had been in her Piper's loving arms hundreds of times and the comfort they provide made her smile. Cole must have needed a break. She wondered what time it was and how long she'd been sleeping. Piper felt her stir and sat up on one elbow. 

"Hi there sweetie, how you doing?" Piper reached up and brushed the hair back from Phoebe's face and tapped her on the tip of her nose. Phoebe scrunched up her face and smiled into the eyes of the sister who had always been there for her. She rolled over so they were face to face and did as Piper had done, brushing back Piper's hair and tapping Piper's nose. 

"I'm okay Piper. I really think I'm okay. I mean what happened was horrible and I'm never ever going to be able to forget it, but I survived and I have Cole and our child is safe inside me. Even with everything that happened, I'm happy. Does that make me crazy?" 

"You've always been a little crazy sweetie." Piper grinned at her but then sobered. "Phoebe I think that what ever works for you, how ever you chose to deal with all that happened is fine. I wasn't there honey, I wasn't the one being beaten or fearing for my life and for my baby. No one can tell you how to act. You cry when you need to, and let your happiness show too. You and Cole are going to be parents and it's a wonderful thing. You do whatever feels right. 

"But Tia…" 

"Phoebe, Tia has to battle her own demons. We will be there to support her and I know you want to get back to Galperin as soon as possible, but I want you to promise me that you won't blame yourself for anything that happened. You were in no position to stop what happened to Tia, Phoebe. You were sick and weak, and scared for the life of your child. I know you sweetie, you would have kick Bharil's ass from here to hell if you could have, but it just wasn't possible. I'm sure Tia doesn't blame you. How could you have fought off all those trolls? It's simple, you couldn't have. Promise me now Phoebe, no more guilt. 

Phoebe chewed the inside of her lip but finally promised Piper. How could she resist when Piper was looking at her with so much faith and love? She would do her best to keep her promise to her sister. "I heard them exploding you know. When we got near the camp I knew right away that you were blowing the little bastards up and it was wonderful. Rose and the ogres didn't know what the noise was, but I knew. Thank you Piper. Thanks for blowing them to hell. Each and every one of those disgusting creatures deserved what they got." 

"You bet they did sweetie, no one messes with the Halliwell women and lives to tell about it. Now let me get downstairs and tell Cole you're awake. I've been hearing all sorts of banging and clanking coming from downstairs and I'm afraid he's been trying to cook something. I'll send him right up before he wrecks my kitchen." 

After Piper left her alone Phoebe slipped out of bed. She went to her dresser intending to get dressed but froze when she saw her reflection in the mirror. The woman who looked back at her had haunted eyes and a battered body. Phoebe traced the bruise on her face in the reflection of the mirror, then brought her hand up and touched the real thing. The mark was swollen and black and hurt like hell. Her eyes traveled downward, taking in the lash marks on her upper arms. They had come from her trying to shelter her face and stomach. Phoebe turned and looked over her shoulder at her back and her breath whooshed out of her in shock. The marks were vivid crisscrosses all over her back. The thought of Cole seeing the evidence of her abuse made her stomach heave and her heart ache. Oh how seeing them must have hurt him. 

Turning around again, Phoebe looked for signs of her pregnancy. Cole had made loving comments about her tummy and breasts when they were making love and she ran her hand over her stomach. There was a small bulge there. "Hi little one. It's Mommy." Phoebe whispered in awe. "Do you know how much your mommy and daddy love you?" Phoebe moved her hands up and brushed them over her breasts, she could see the difference in her body here too and she marveled at the changes. Footstep in the hall pulled her from her musings. Phoebe turned, hoping it was Cole, and she wasn't disappointed. 

"What are you doing out of bed baby?" 

"I meant to get dressed but then… I just was looking at myself. You can see the changes can't you. The baby really is alive and growing. I can hardly believe it Cole." 

Cole set down the tray of food he had been carrying and went to her. He stood behind Phoebe and ran his hands over her belly and up to her breasts. "Yes I can see the changes. They are making you more beautiful everyday. I love you Mrs. Turner, and I will love you forever." Cole bent his head and kissed Phoebe's neck and shoulder eliciting a little purr from her. "Now put some clothes on before I carry you to that bed and make wild passionate love to you. You and the baby need to eat, and if you stand there naked any longer I will lose all control." 

Phoebe giggled and scooted away from Cole's embrace. She hurriedly pulled on a tee shirt and got back in bed. Cole made a great show of plumping her pillows so she was comfortable and then placed the tray before her. On it were over cooked scrambled eggs with bits of shell in them and slightly burnt toast. Phoebe looked at Cole and smiled. The love she felt for him almost made her heart burst. He didn't know the first thing about cooking, which was painfully evident by looking at the food, but his heart was certainly in the right place. 

"It looks delicious Cole. Thank you baby. I'm starving." Just as Phoebe was going to take the first bite, Cole shot up from the edge of the bed. 

"Wait, I forgot something." He shimmered out and then reappeared with a bowl of strawberries in his hand. "The book said you need fruit for vitamins." Phoebe smiled at him and shook her head. 

"It's perfect Cole." Before she could take a bite Cole was up again. 

"Oh! I can't believe I forgot milk. The book says you need lots of milk!" Cole once again disappeared only to return with a huge glass of milk in hand. Phoebe giggled and took the glass from him. He was shaking and excited and nervous about getting everything just right. How did she get so lucky to have found a man who could love her so much? Cole made a move to jump up again but Phoebe stopped him. 

"Did 'the book' say anything about keeping the Mommy company while she eats?" Cole looked at her and laughed. Then he held her face in his hand, bending down to kiss her forehead. 

"Do you think I'm being silly? I just love you both so much Phoebe. I want what's best. You… you went through so much pain. I… I almost lost you." His beautiful deep blue eyes swam with the unshed tears he was fighting to keep back. He didn't want to upset her. "God, when I think of how close I came to losing you both…" 

"But you didn't Cole. We're right here and it's okay. Now let me eat this wonderful breakfast. We need to get back to Galperin. I have to see Tia. She … I just have to talk to her Cole. I have to let her know how grateful I am for everything she did. Did Piper say anything about her?" 

"Piper said the pond healed her body, but to be honest with you that's all she said. I have a feeling something else went on but Piper is holding it back. Are you sure you're well enough to go back so soon?" 

"Cole I'm pregnant not sick. Yes I'm banged up but they are only bruises and I can live with them. Besides I can go in the pond or have Leo take care of them. I want… make that need, to get back to Galperin and see Tia." 

"Leo's wings have been clipped." Phoebe looked at him astounded. Her eyes were huge and her mouth opened in shock. 

"What? Why?" 

"He took Melinda Up There to beg the Elders to save the both of you. He thought showing them his dying child would help them see that he should be allowed to heal you and Mindy. They refused and said they wouldn't get involved in the matter and Leo blew his cool. He told them he quit. Told them he wouldn't work for someone who allowed innocent little girls to die. They took him up on his resignation and clipped his wings. He has no powers and that makes you and your sisters very vulnerable. To tell you the truth it scares the hell out of me knowing he can't heal you." 

"Mindy is okay now right? The last time I saw her Tia was pushing her out the back window of the cottage while the trolls were smashing in the door." 

"Mindy's fine. You eat and I'll tell you everything I know about Mindy, Michael, and Galperin. A lot happened while you were sick and held captive by the trolls." And so Phoebe listened intently as Cole filled her in while she ate her dinner of burnt toast, strawberries, milk, and eggs and tried to discreetly spit out the pieces of eggshell when Cole wasn't looking. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Leo and Gareth sat across from each other at the table in the cottage the druid usually shared with his daughter. Everywhere Gareth looked there were reminders f Tia's presence. The curtains she made, the dry loaf of bread on the counter, the little painting of her favorite spot in the forest, the books she read, even the herbs she used. Tia presence filled the cottage. She was everywhere and yet she was gone. Gone was her laughter, gone was her lilting voice, gone were her smiles. Gareth's heart broke for the love of his only child. The happiness and relief he had experience when he found out she was alive had been dampened by her disdain for him now. What could he do to make her love him again? How could he reach her behind the wall she was building? 

Gareth put his head in his hands and quietly wept. He wanted to feel his baby girl in his arms. He wanted her love, needed her love desperately. Was he letting her down by keeping the boy away? No! His mind screamed. Tia didn't need that dangerous young man in her life. She had been beaten and defiled, how could she even stand to have him hold her? Why wouldn't she let her own father hold her? It was ludicrous to even think of Tia being involved with that boy, yet in the back of his mind a tiny voice whispered what if…? What if she did need Michael? What if he was the only one who could heal her heart? What if it was time to let her go? 

Leo, sensing Gareth's pain and confusion, searched for the right words to lessen the druid's heartache. He tried to put himself in Gareth's place. He tried to picture Melinda as Tia was now. Lost and alone and wanting the comfort of a young man who was a stranger to him. A young man who had been part demon until he had taken a dip in the pond. What exactly had happened in that pond and did it mean Michael was completely safe? Wasn't it possible that the Brotherhood of the Thorn would come in search of their lost fledgling? If so, Tia would be put in danger if Michael was near her. There were so many variables, and who was to decide what was right? A young girl who was traumatized beyond belief or her father who only wanted what was best but couldn't let his daughter go, especially if letting her go sent her into the arms of another man. 

"Gareth I want you to listen to me. I'm going to tell you Michael's story and explain what he is now. Then I'm going to keep my mouth shut and let you decide for yourself. I know this is tearing you in two. You only want what's best for Tia. Michael is a child who was born from the union of a demoness and a whitelighter. A whitelighter is what I am. I guess I'm like a guardian angel. I protect witches who work to destroy the side of evil. Michael's mother was a demoness. She fell in love…" 

Suddenly Leo heard the familiar summons ringing in his ears and felt a great upward pull. "Wait! Don't make me leave him alone. He's suffering. Wait!" Leo's pleas fell on deaf ears as he was pulled towards the sky and turned into a million tiny orbing stars by the very same Elders who had clipped his wings. "I'll be back Gareth, I'll be ba…" 

Gareth looked at the ceiling of the cottage in shock and shook his head. Even the angels were against him. He put his head in his hands once more as his shoulders shook with the sobs he couldn't contain. "I love you Tia. Please don't hate me baby. I lost your mother and I can't bear to lose you too."   



	26. Chapter twentysix

  
This chapter is for you Michelle for your constant encouragement and insight. Sometimes I think you understand my characters better than I do. Thank you for the praise, thank you for the support, and thank you most for the faith you have in my work. 

I don't own any of the Charmed characters. God knows if I did things on TV would be different. I do own Galperin and all its residents though. They came out of my crazy imagination. This story may not be copied without the author's permission. 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~ 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Twenty-Six   


Leo stood in shocked silence as he stared at the Elders. He had been summoned to The Above hundreds of times during his life as a whitelighter, but never had he been brought directly before them. Normally he would hear their call and they would pull him up if they were angry, or he would simply orb here on his own. He would then make his way through the white pillared corridors until he reached their main chamber. This time it was different, this time he found himself directly before them without so much as a second to gather his thoughts. Still, shocked or not, he refused to bow his head. 

He stared boldly at each Elder in turn as his eyes swept the room, refusing to be intimidated by their commanding presence. He didn't work for them anymore after all and saw no reason for submissive behavior. Yes he had felt useless without his powers during the last few days, and yes it would have been a great help if he could have healed Tia and Phoebe, but he didn't regret his decision to quit. Leo still thought that the Elders were heartless murderers who were willing to let his little girl and his sister-in-law die needlessly and he would never think otherwise. 

"I think you have forgotten your manners Wyatt. How dare you refuse us the proper show of respect?" 

"I'll show you respect when I feel you've earned it. Nothing has changed since the last time I was here. Melinda and Phoebe are safe but it isn't because of you. You would have let them die. Tell me, did you know Phoebe is carrying a child? Were you willing to let three innocents die because of your rules?" 

"That's enough Wyatt. And yes, we are well aware of Phoebe Halliwell's baby." 

"So you were going to let another Charmed child die?" 

"That child is not a Charmed One. It is a demon brat, an aberration." 

The air rushed out of Leo as if he'd been gut punched. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Could it really be that the Elders knew about the baby all along and refused to help because they wanted Phoebe to miscarry? He knew the Elders had never given their blessing for Cole and Phoebe's marriage, but to intentionally cause Phoebe to lose the baby was too much. And what about Michael, was his story about the Elders hunting him down for years true? He was part demon too. Was it true they wanted to get rid of him? Leo stared straight at of each Elders in turn, trying to see the truth but found only half-hooded eyes with blank stares. They were void of emotions and impossible to read. How could they be so cold? 

"Yes Phoebe and Cole's child is part demon, but it is also part witch, very special witch. Are you telling me that the only reason you wouldn't help me heal my daughter is because that damn flower was a way for you to be rid of Phoebe and Cole's child?" 

"We are telling you no such thing Wyatt." 

"Like hell your not! The pieces of the puzzle are starting to come together now. You have always hated Cole. Phoebe's relationship with him …" 

"That is enough Wyatt. As for that demon Belthazor, of course we don't approve of the union. How could we? And the witch has only herself to blame now. Everything was fine as long as she was refusing him a child. We were doing our best to simply ignore their relationship. That is until Phoebe decided to get pregnant. Any child from that union will be cursed and unpredictable. We can't allow it." 

"So you decided to KILL my niece or nephew? I can't believe you. You would murder an innocent baby?" The thought was so heinous it made Leo's head spin. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. He stared at the Elders in wide-eyed shock, trying to come to grips with the truth. It was inconceivable! 

"Any baby with demon blood is far from innocent. Besides Wyatt, it's not that simple. There are things that have to be considered. Their child could decide to seek out its roots in the Underworld. It could become one of the most powerful evil beings to ever exist." 

"Are you insane? Don't you know anything about what kind of people Phoebe and Cole are? Any child that comes from Cole and Phoebe's love could never, ever be evil. Cole is not evil and he loves Phoebe. He will love his child more than life. How could you even think he would want his child to suffer through what he did for a hundred years? The black marks left on his soul by his past still haunt him everyday" 

"I'm warning you Wyatt. We did not bring you up here to be argued with. Silence!" 

"No! I want the truth. You owe me the truth. After all my years of service to you, you owe it to me. Were talking about my family here, my niece or nephew, I deserve to know." 

The Elders looked at each other trying to decide if they should tell Leo what he wanted to know, or simply send him back home with his wings clipped permanently. They huddled together and spoke quietly in their rapid clickity-clack whitelighter language. Leo could only make out a few words here and there. The rest was either to hushed or mumbled. There was a reason they brought him back up here. The basic fact was they needed him. They needed him to protect the Charmed Ones. 

No one else could do the job with those defiant undisciplined witches. Truth was, no other whitelighter wanted the task even though they were the fabled Charmed Ones. Their reputation of rebellious behavior was known far and wide in the whitelighter circles. Look what they had done to Wyatt. He had broken the rules and fallen in love with one of them, then made matters worse by insisting he marry her. The Charmed Ones were willful, stubborn, and headstrong and they were constantly breaking the rules. Yes, the truth was they needed Wyatt, he was the only one who could deal with the Halliwell sisters. 

Finally after what seemed like forever, the Elders broke apart from their little huddle and one of them nodded. "So be it. We will tell you on one condition. You will agree right now to come back into our service." 

"Are you joking? Nothing I said before has changed. You were willing to let my daughter and Phoebe die, and you had every intention of slaughtering Cole and Phoebe's baby too. Why would I come back and work for you?" 

"Because they are extremely vulnerable without you. Do you want to someday sit and watch them die because you lack the power to heal them? Without us you are a mere mortal. We need you because you are the only one who can keep even a slight handle on the Charmed Ones. You need us or they will surely be killed without your healing power. Although neither of us likes the arrangement, we need each other. No other whitelighter wants anything to do with them yet they must be protected. What do you say Wyatt? Are you willing to risk their lives for your stubborn pride?" 

"Pride, pride! We're not talking about my pride! You pick and choose who lives and dies on a whim simply by saying it's the rules. This was never about pride. It was about the lives of Melinda and Phoebe, and now it's about the baby too. Yes I will work for you again, but only because I love them and couldn't live with myself if they died because I couldn't heal them. I will protect them out of love, not because they are important to you. You use them as pawns in your game to fight evil and it makes me sick. Yes, I will accept your deal but there is something you must do for me in return." 

"Go on." 

"Swear to me you won't harm Phoebe and Cole's child. Promise on all that is good that you won't try to have their baby killed. Then tell me the truth about Michael and about Cole and Phoebe's baby so I can get the hell away from here " 

Leo knew he was pushing the limit by being so disrespectful but he was beyond caring. He was so tired of the game the Elders played and how they used everyone as they saw fit. They made decisions on a whim without regard to how it would affect people and he'd had enough. If they called him back up here after his last tirade they certainly felt they couldn't protect Piper and her sister without him, so he was going to take the opportunity to tell them how he felt. 

"If you're quite finished Wyatt I'll tell you what you want to know so you can leave. Be warned though. We will not tolerate your continued insubordination. You are to keep your charges in line and you are not to utter a word to them about any of this." 

Leo laughed bitterly and shook his head in disbelief. He looked at the Elders cloaked in their pure robes of white. They were standing there so noble and supreme acting as if they had control over everything when in reality the thing they had the least control over were the Halliwell women and it bothered the hell out of them. "Keep my charges in line? You want me to control my wife and her sisters? Didn't you just get finished saying no one could keep them in line? Can't we just skip the 'We are all powerful' crap. We both know better. If it was possible to handle the Charmed Ones you would have done so yourselves a long time ago." 

The Elders stared at him in silent shock. Never had they been spoken to in this manner. If they didn't need Wyatt so badly they would have banished him to another plane, pity that wasn't an option at the moment. They had that damn demon baby to worry about. The plan to rid themselves of the half demon Michael and the mixed Charmed brat had failed and they could keep a closer watch on both of them through Wyatt. He would be wise to them, but he loved his charges more than he should and that made all of them vulnerable to manipulation. 

"If you are done with your ranting Wyatt we will tell you about Michael." Leo nodded mutely and stood still as stone with his arms crossed. His eyes that once held awe for those before him now held only disdain. The Elders were not supreme doers of good. They were power hungry beings who liked to play God. 

"John Jaell, Michael's father was one of our best whitelighters. His only fault was that he became to attached to his charges. He cared too deeply for them. It made him and them vulnerable. I'm sure you know what we mean by that, you yourself have the same character flaw." 

Leo didn't blink or show any reaction to the Elders statement though he was fuming inside. Of course he took a personal interest in his charges, not just his family, but in all of them. It was his job to protect them. Leo didn't think he could care about them 'too much'. Each one of them was precious, each life equally important. It was more than a job. How could he be so sensitive to their needs and callings if he didn't care deeply about them? 

"John lost one of his charges during a particularly gruesome demon attack. The witch was very special to him but he was unable to reach her in time. He was on another assignment and we simply could not allow him to leave even for a little while to tend to his witch. This of course upset him greatly. He came up here ranting and raving as you have done lately, asking why we wouldn't allow him to reach his charge in time. He refused to accept our explanations and resigned. Does any of this sound familiar Wyatt? You aren't the first whitelighter to try and defy us and I imagine you won't be the last. We are used to dealing with your kind." 

Still Leo refused to react. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction. The fact that their story coincided with Michael's so far wasn't lost on him either. 

"John resigned and went to work for the side of evil. The Source eagerly took him in. He looked upon John's defection as a sort of triumph. Whether or not he survived his training didn't matter. It was the fact that a whitelighter had turned sides that gave the Source pleasure. We kept a close eye on him knowing he wouldn't survive in the Underworld for long and we were right. It nearly killed him, would have killed him if it weren't for Jahquah. 

She brought him to the surface expecting us to either care for him or allow him to heal himself. That was out of the question. He had to be taught a lesson. Unfortunately Jahquah fell in love with him during the time she was tending to him. She decided to retain her human form and shun her demon self. They were wed against our explicit orders, and she became Jacquelyn Jaell, Michael's mother. 

In time we persuaded John to come back into our service. It wasn't a hard thing to do really. He, like you, wanted his healing power so he could protect his growing family. Their evil union produced two demon brats much to our dismay. It was later found out that the boy, Michael, was destine to destroy the land of Galperin at some point in his life. When we learned of this we knew that even though both his parents had chosen good, the boy would ultimately be evil. It was decided then and there that their little family had to be eliminate for the sake of good." 

"I don't believe this. You couldn't talk to John about this? You couldn't have given the family a chance to lead Michael towards good? There's always a chance, a choice. Your killing his family is what made him turn to evil. Why didn't you simply wait until Michael was older and have him vanquished then if necessary? You had to destroy the whole family!" 

"What was written in the book would come to be. We had to stop it." 

"Nothing absolutely has to be. Michael won't be Galperin's destroyer now. He is in love with Tia." 

"Yes the nymph has saved him. She has removed his mark and gotten to him before he killed an innocent. Michael is no longer a threat to Galperin or our world. Your intervention has changed things." 

"But that isn't why we were involved in the first place is it, not really? Saving Galperin was a side benefit of what your real motive was. You have yet to mention Cole and Phoebe's baby. I want you to tell me the truth. Tell me or I go home and reveal all this to my wife and her sisters. Do you think they will continue to work for you if they learn the truth?" 

One of the Elders was actually starting to look ashamed because of Leo's questions. He caught Leo staring at him and turned quickly turned away. Good, thought Leo, he should be ashamed of plotting to kill innocent people. 

"When Phoebe Halliwell became pregnant from that demon we knew we had a potential problem. The only other children produced by such a union had turned towards evil." 

"You mean Michael's sister had an evil destiny too?" One of the Elders made a huffing sound and another cleared his throat. It was clear the question was troublesome. 

"We hadn't found evidence of it but evil begets evil and her mother was a demon. The Halliwell child has great potential for evil too. Its father is part demon and Phoebe was evil in her past life. It's inside her, hidden in the dark recesses of her soul." Leo looked at them in silent shock, shaking his head. 

"When Belthazor…" 

"It's Cole, his name is Cole." 

"When Cole began reading to Melinda it was obvious to everyone that the place in her books was similar to Galperin so we simply turned him towards the portal during one of his shimmers. He found Galperin, and as we suspected, he wanted to take Melinda there. We knew that one of them would be given the flower and…" 

"And so you deliberately poisoned my family!" 

"Calm down Wyatt. We kept a close watch on the situation at all times and would have intervened before Melinda or Phoebe died." 

"But not before Phoebe had a miscarriage, and not before we were involved in Galperin and were told we had to vanquish Michael in order for Mindy and Phoebe to live. You wanted the Galperin flower to kill Phoebe and Cole's child, and us to clean up the little matter of Michael. Very nice and neat, get rid of those nasty demon children so they won't cause a problem later. You make me sick. You have no proof that Michael's sister was going to turn evil and no proof Phoebe and Cole's child will be evil either. How can you be so cold?" 

"We must protect the side of good." 

"Protect it! I don't even think you are on it. Don't you know what happened to Phoebe and Tia because of all this? They were beaten and abused. Poor Tia was raped repeatedly, and both of them almost went insane from the horror of it all. There is no justification for what happen to those women and there is no justification for trying to kill Phoebe's baby. Too bad Bharil didn't take care of that matter for you huh? Why couldn't you just let things be and keep watch over the child? It's an innocent baby, only a quarter demon, why can't you just watch and wait? 

"If we wait it could be too late. You and your family will be blind to the child's evil tendencies. You won't be willing to do what has to be done if the child turns evil." 

Leo looked at the Elders incredulously. They were serious, dead serious. They were actually going to continue to try and kill Phoebe and Cole's child. Leo's eyes blazed with fury and his expression was one of complete disgust. When he thought of the happiness and love that shone in Cole and Phoebe's eyes when they spoke of their baby his stomach churned and his heart pounded in his chest. It would tear their hearts out if they lost their child. This couldn't be happening. How could the Elders even consider killing an innocent baby? 

"So now what? You can't possibly think I am going to agree with you." 

"Of course not Wyatt, we aren't fools." 

"No, not fools, murderers" 

"ENOUGH! I am done listening to your disrespect Wyatt. We will stay away from the child…for now, but I assure you. If something, anything indicates that the baby is turning towards the side of evil we will not hesitate to become … involved. You should also be wise to the fact that the Underworld will look upon the infant as a great prize to be had. It will be a very powerful being whichever side it chooses and word of it's birth will get out. If they get their hands on that baby we will send someone to kill it immediately. Now I advise you to go back to Galperin. Michael's soul was saved in that healing pond, perhaps you can persuade someone else to benefit from those waters." 

"Michael's demon half was killed by that water, his soul was saved by Tia's love and purity. I would never encourage Cole to go in that pond. He is a good man just as he is, and I have no doubt his child will be good too." 

"Time will tell. You have been given your powers back Wyatt, remember, you are not to mention this conversation to your family. That's our deal. They are to be told we clipped your wings for your insubordinate behavior, nothing more. Then tell them you apologized and we decided to give them back." A look of fury passed over Leo's face but he held his tongue. One of the Elders smiled and nodded. "Very good, Wyatt. Never forget that if we strip away your powers your wife and her sisters will be left vulnerable. The Charmed Ones are a powerful force on the side of good, but their rebellious ways have pushed us to our limit. No other whitelighter will be assigned to them." 

~~~~~~~~~~~   


After breakfast, Phoebe got out of bed with the intention of getting dressed so they could return to Galperin. Thoughts of Tia lay heavy on her mind. Cole wasn't the only one who harbored guilty feelings about what had happened to the young nymph, but Phoebe knew she was lucky. Her spirits were buoyed by Cole's loving and supportive presence. Cole's love could make even the most horrid things seem not quite so bad. He had hovered over her lovingly as she ate, seeing to her every need, making sure she ate everything on her tray, being just plain wonderful Cole, but in the end, in a fit of amused exasperation, she'd had to shoo him out of their bedroom. 

He simply wouldn't let her get dressed. Phoebe didn't think it was something he consciously did, it wasn't a means to waste time or get her back in bed so they could make love, he simply couldn't stop kissing and rubbing her tummy. It did wonders for her heart to see him so excited. The depth of love he already felt for their child was immense. Phoebe didn't think there was ever a happier father in all of time. Cole was just beaming. And so in the end she'd shooed him out on the pretense of taking the food tray downstairs and finding out if Piper was ready to go. 

Phoebe stood before the dresser mirror once more and stared at her reflection. This time what she saw made her heart ache and filled her with guilt. Where she had a single bruise on her face, Tia had many. The nymph's eyes had been blackened and swollen. Phoebe looked at her chest, which was smooth, and unmarred and thought of how Tia had been bitten and clawed. She ran her hand over her stomach lovingly and thought of her child safe and sound within. Poor Tia had been beaten there. Her stomach had swelled from internal injuries, and her hips and thighs were scraped and bruised. How could she ever make up for what had been done to Tia? How could she apologize for angering Bharil? How could she thank Tia enough for getting the trolls to give them the furs and food and for getting them to give her the antidote potion that surely saved the life of her child? 

Phoebe shook her head slowly as she raised her eyes to stare into her reflection. She saw two silent tears roll down her cheeks and thought of the thousands of teardrops Tia must have cried in agony as that bastard raped her. Phoebe looked towards the ceiling and blinked back her tears. "I'm so sorry. Please give me the words that will let her know how courageous I think she is and how much I love her. Please give me the words to tell her I'm so very sorry. Give me the words that will free her heart." 

A sob hitched in her chest and Phoebe couldn't quite contain her moan of anguish. She bit her lip, not wanting Cole to hear her. He would only blame himself yet again for her pain. Some how, some way, she had to convince Cole that he shouldn't feel guilty. Phoebe knew damn well that Cole still blamed himself and she would do everything in her power to heal his broken heart and lift the guilt from his soul. Phoebe prayed that their visit to Tia would find her well. It would kill them both if Tia's spirit had been crushed. If Tia had died inside the blame would remain on their shoulders forever. 

Phoebe heard footstep on the stairs and hurriedly brushed her tears away. She took a sweater from her drawer and pulled it over her head. Walking to the closet, Phoebe tugged on a pair of jeans and was at first dismayed to find they didn't fit anymore. Her dismay quickly turned to delight as she thought of the reason why. "So you're making Mommy's tummy big already are you little one? I guess I'm going to have to get your Auntie Piper to dig out her maternity clothes." She tossed the jeans over the back of a chair and chose a billowing skirt instead. "There, at least this still fits for now." 

She turned to find Cole standing in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. "I happen to love the fact that our little one is making Mommy's tummy bigger." 

He came forward and reached for her and Phoebe gladly went into his arms. Just holding him filled her with such love and happiness it was unbelievable. She squeezed him tight and inhaled his masculine 'Cole' scent as she nuzzled against his chest. "I love you Cole." 

Cole bent down kissing her head, and then her upturned face. The love she saw reflected in his gorgeous dark blue eyes took her breath away. She held him tighter and met his lips with a hungry kiss. It was full of passion, happiness, and love and the heat of his response sent tingles down to her toes. Phoebe purred and Cole chuckled. "Now who's the one that needs to be shooed away Mrs. Turner? I think we better get downstairs before the overwhelming desire to make love to you makes us late. Piper's waiting you little imp. There shall be no more seductive kisses." He gave her a quick kiss on the tip of her nose and a playful swat on her bottom. Phoebe squealed in mock distress and headed for the stairs, Cole hot on her heals. 

Once in the kitchen their mood turned somber again. Piper's solemn expression reminded them of where they needed to go. Cole had surrounded Phoebe with love, and made sure she rested while letting go of some of her demons, but now it was time to face the ones she had left behind in Galperin. 

"Are you ready to do this sweetie? Everyone would understand if you weren't ready to go back yet. You've been through so much…" 

"No Piper, I'm ready. I want to see Tia. She did so much. She … she's my friend and I have to let her know I'm here for her. I will do anything if it will just make her okay. You can't imagine what it was like in that troll camp with Bharil…" Phoebe shivered and both Cole and Piper gathered her within their arms, forming a circle of safety and protection. Never had someone been encircled by more love than Phoebe was at that moment. She stood there held by her husband and her sister, letting their love give her strength, as she fought back her tears and her demons. "I'm ready. I love you both so much, and I'm ready." The three of them shimmered back to Galperin never breaking their embrace and never, ever, letting Phoebe feel scared or alone. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After a particularly bad nightmare left Tia trembling and screaming for mercy Leanna had taken her into the pond to bathe her hair and skin. She cleansed the filth of the troll camp from Tia's body, but was unable to wash away the young nymph's feelings of shame and degradation that were buried deep in her soul. Tia had sat like a mute puppet through it all, even though Leanna had whispered words of encouragement and pleaded with her to speak. She moved only when Leanna moved her, and was totally silent. Nothing was done on her own. Tia just sat, still as stone, through the entire bath. 

She did the same thing when Leanna led her from the pond. Tia was like a small child who needed to be taken by the hand and made to move. She never fought Leanna or tried to resist in any way, but she wasn't really cooperative either, she was just there. Tia was just there but not really there at all. Where once there had been a vibrant young woman, there now was a ghost. Gone was the sparkle in her brilliant green eyes, gone was her dazzling smile, gone was her lilting voice. And so Leanna had tended her the best she could. She dressed her, combed out her hair, and mothered her to the extent of her abilities, and then just led her to the rocker on the porch so Tia could sit and listen to the birds and watch the animals who came to drink from the pond. 

Tia sat on the porch in the willow rocker. Her eyes stared blankly into space and her mouth pressed in a rigid line. She was motionless except for the gentle flaring of her nostrils when she exhaled and the occasional blink of her emerald eyes. Though she had just suffered through a terrible ordeal, those beautiful eyes were void of tears, there were none left to shed. The horror and pain were locked up tightly inside her broken soul, and her heart and mind were numb. Complete and utter nothingness was better than the reality of her world. Tia had chosen to retreat somewhere inside herself, to hide in a shell of her own making, and she wouldn't allow anyone to join her there. To do that might mean she had to remember something horrid, or open her heart up to unspeakable pain. 

Mindy knelt in a chair behind Tia, brushing her hair and singing little nonsensical songs that were lilting and lyrical. She wasn't try to reach Tia through the words, because something inside Mindy understood that Tia couldn't or wouldn't hear her, she was trying to lift up her heart through the sweet melody and calming cadence of the rhythm. As Mindy sang to Tia she brushed and braided her long moss green tresses in fluid soothing motions, but she did not touch her further. Somehow the child sensed that Tia would not benefit from her comforting arms. Why the nymph wouldn't welcome her hugs was confusing to Melinda. Tia's suffering was beyond her understanding, but her need to help was pressing and so she did what she felt was right. 

The fairies hovered around Tia, cooing and fussing over her, bringing her flower garlands and placing blossoms into her long braid. Lilia and the others would alight on Tia's shoulders and hover in front of her eyes but couldn't get Tia to respond. The fairies had to hold back their own tears of grief over the condition of their friend. Tia was well loved by all the creatures in Galperin and the tragedy that had befallen her was devastating to all. 

Lilia once again hovered in front of Tia's face, looking for a hint of the loving laughing young woman who was hiding inside lost in a sea of pain. "I love you so much Miss Tia. We all do. I don't know if it's better to leave you in peace or to stay here and try to help you. I just don't know sweetie." Lilia flew forward and kissed Tia on the forehead. Tia's only response was to blink. Lilia let out a tiny squeak of pain as her heart broke. She quickly flew away before the sobs in her tiny chest broke free. Once she was alone, Lilia landed on a tree branch and wept for the injustices that had been done to her friend. Of all the creatures living in Galperin, Tia was the sweetest. She always put others before herself and did her very best to help those in need. Somehow, some way, Miss Tia would have to be brought to life again. To see her wasting away in her grief shattered Lilia's soul. 

Rustling in the brush and the sound of voices drew Lilia's attention back to the cottage. Cole, Phoebe, and Piper emerged from the trees and walked up to the porch. Even from a distance, Lilia could see the look of pain flash in the eyes of both the large man and his wife. Lilia remembered that Tia had told her the woman, Phoebe, was carrying a baby and was greatly relieved that she looked strong and healthy. The man, Cole she thought, immediately put his arm around his wife when he saw her distress. Then the other woman turned to the couple and spoke. Looking from his wife to Tia and back again, Cole reluctantly nodded and went with Piper who gathered Melinda in her arms, leaving Phoebe and Tia alone. The little girl looked back at the two haunted women with a look of longing as her mother carried her away. 

Phoebe slowly walked up the steps of the porch on shaking legs. Her bottom lip was quivering as she fought to hold back her tears. It was immediately apparent that the young woman before her had closed herself off from the world and Phoebe didn't want Tia to see the pain in her eyes. She was thrilled that Tia's body was healed, but it was very clear that her heart was shattered. Phoebe knelt in front of Tia and leaned forward. She moved to Take Tia's hands into her own but Tia gave a little nervous start so Phoebe backed off. 

"Hi sweetie. I'm so glad to see you. I guess we made it didn't we? We made it out and everyone who hurt us is dead honey. I watched Bharil die Tia. He's gone and he's never ever coming back. I… Oh Tia I don't know what to say to help you. Please don't lock yourself away from all of us. We love you sweetheart." Phoebe was shaking her head and biting her lip, forcing back her tears. "I'm glad you're healed sweetie. What happened to you broke my heart. I was afraid I was going to lose you. I tried to help you in that cave when they hurt you sweetie but I didn't have any medicine. I didn't have anything to make you feel better. I tried …Oh God Tia you did so much for the baby and me and I couldn't do anything for you." Phoebe was close to losing control. She pressed her lips tightly together for a second and fought to swallow the lump of anguish in her throat. 

"The baby is healthy Tia, Cole and I went to a doctor and we saw the baby move. My child is alive because of you and I don't know how I can repay you. Thank you for my baby, you saved our child. I…I don't know how to thank you and I … I don't know how to tell you I'm sorry for making Bharil mad. Oh baby, I made him mad and he took you away and hurt you and I'm so sorry. I know I could say those words a thousand times and it wouldn't make things any better but I'm sorry. I was stupid and you're the one who had to pay." 

Tears were streaming uncheck down Phoebe's cheeks as the words began to pour out of her. "I know you can't forgive me, I shouldn't even be asking you to, I don't deserve your forgiveness, I just want to make things right. If there is anything, anything at all I can do to help you feel better please tell me. I was there with you baby and I understand what it was like. No one else knows. Nobody knows how you suffered. Oh God sweetie I could hear your screams and I would have done anything to stop him but I couldn't. I couldn't and I'm so sorry. You can talk to me Tia. You can let it all out. Scream, cry, do anything you need to sweetie, just come back to us. Just come back because we love you." 

Phoebe let out a sob and put her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook as she cried though she fought it. This wasn't the time to break down. She was supposed to be here for Tia and here she sat, a crying mess, probably driving her further into her shell. Suddenly Phoebe felt the briefest touch on her head. Moving oh so slowly so as not to frighten the fragile young woman, Phoebe raised her head. Her eyes full of anguish met Tia's and in the nymph's Phoebe found understanding. Tia's eyes shone with compassion and love. They were still haunted, but there was also small spark of life. 

"Not your … fault." Tia moved her head in a barely perceptible shake. "Mine." 

Phoebe looked at Tia in shock. What on earth could she mean? "No sweetie, no. None of that was your fault. You did everything to save me. You got us food and blankets. You got them to give me the antidote potion. Tia don't you ever blame yourself. I was the one who levitated and made Bharil mad. I am the one who is guilty. Not you, never you." Phoebe tried to read Tia's eyes. She wanted to see the look of understanding again. She wanted to see that Tia was letting go of her blame. How, how on earth could Tia blame herself? 

"I promised to … keep you safe." 

"Oh sweetie no. Don't think like that. You didn't know. How could you? Please Tia, stop this. Please." Phoebe tears were flowing anew as she fought to break down Tia's wall of guilt. Phoebe looked up into Tia's eyes and took her hand. The hand she held trembled but Tia didn't pull away. "You listen to me Tia. I love you and it wasn't your fault." 

Tia reached up her hand and touched Phoebe's cheek, tracing the trail from her tears. "Forgive you…forgive me." 

"Okay sweetie, it's okay. We can do that. I forgive you and you forgive me." Phoebe held Tia's hands and laid her head in the nymph's lap while both of them shed silent tears of remembrance and shared pain. Forgiveness would lead to healing and they both needed to mend the holes in their souls. 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Piper led Cole back to the beach, out of earshot of the women on the porch. They sat down on a log and Piper told Mindy to run along and search for shells. The little girl gave her mommy a sad look that clearly indicated she wanted to be involved in Piper and Cole's conversation, but Piper held firm, kissed her, and sent her on her way. 

"She wants so badly to help Tia but what happened goes beyond her understanding. The pain in Tia is too deep. It's a pain she's putting on herself because she feels guilty. Tia feels violated, like her soul is unclean because that bastard was inside her. He penetrated her body and because of it Tia feels that she's disgusting and soiled. Mindy can't understand because she's just too young. She feels Tia's enormous pain but has no words to make it better. Tia doesn't even want to be touched and it breaks Mindy's heart. I don't know how to explain it to her Cole. I don't really think I should." 

Cole shook his head no. He didn't want his little princess to know about, let alone understand the violent and horrific things a man can force a woman to do. She was just a baby. It would frighten her and he didn't really think that knowledge would help Mindy heal Tia anyway. 

"No Piper, she's too young. Let her live in her fantasy world where men are princes and cherish their princesses. It's enough for her to know the trolls beat Tia. Nothing will be gained by telling her more. If it would help Tia then maybe it would be something we'd have to deal with but I don't think it will help. I haven't even talked to Tia but I could tell from a distance that she's in shock. Where's Michael? I thought he would be here for her. What happened?" 

Piper turned and looked straight into Cole's eyes. The expression on her face was pained and hesitant. What was it? Some how he sensed that her concern involved him. 

"What Piper? What happened with Michael?" 

"Gareth won't allow him near her." 

"Why? Piper tell me what happened." 

Piper took a deep breath and ran her hand back through her hair. She knew she had to tell Cole about the pond and what it had done to Michael, but it scared the hell out of her. Piper knew damn well that Cole saw his other self, his demon half, as something horrid, an abomination. Between his feelings of guilt over what Belthazor had done in his past and his guilt over what happened to Phoebe and Tia, Piper knew, she just knew he would start thinking of what the pond could do for him. 

She closed her eyes for a moment, wishing for the right words to come to her. She had to convince him that he had no reason to go in that pond. They loved him as he was and that was that. Nobody held his past against him, nobody except Cole himself that was. She would fight him tooth and nail to keep him out of that water, and she knew everyone else would too. That water had come close to killing Michael and there was absolutely no reason for Cole to risk his life. Belthazor was a part of him and they accepted and loved him as he was. There was absolutely no reason for Cole to destroy a part of himself. 

"Piper, will you talk to me! What happened?" 

"First I want you to know that I love you, all of you. I love you as my brother and that will never change." Cole looked at Piper with an expression of bewilderment and exasperation. What the hell was going on? 

"Okay, I know that. And…?" 

Piper sighed and grabbed Cole's hand. She squeezed it in an iron grip. Cole simply looked at her. "And… When Michael took Tia into the water it killed his demon half." Cole's body jerked but Piper held fast to his hand. "I'm not done. When I say it killed his demon half I mean it came very close to killing him. As Michael went into the water it boiled up and burned him, it was awful Cole, the water hurt him but he kept going with Tia in his arms. It settled as he bathed her and healed her but then Tia woke up and she splashed him. She saw what it did…" 

"And it scared her. And now she and Gareth hate him because he was part demon." Cole looked away, pain in his eyes. 

"No Cole. Tia didn't care. Just like we don't care. She loves him. We love you. She wasn't scared of what he was. She was scared because splashing him hurt Michael. Then something else happened. Tia saw the mark of the Brotherhood of the Thorn over Michael's heart and she pressed her lips to it." 

Cole's hand drifted up to his chest where his own mark was. It was very faint after one hundred plus years, and the hair on his chest almost made it invisible, but Cole knew it was there. He felt it everyday of his life. 

"Cole, Tia pressed her lips to his brand and the water started to churn and swirl, they held each other tight and Michael screamed in agony but wouldn't let Tia stop. Finally a powerful force sent him flying backward into the water. He almost drown but Rose got to him and when he came out we saw the mark was gone. Tia's purity erased the brand from his soul." 

"But the water is what killed his demon half. Michael's soul wasn't dark yet, not really, he hasn't killed." Cole voice was shaky and quiet as what he'd just heard swirled inside his mind. 

"I know what you're think Cole and I won't let you do it. You don't need to kill your demon half. It's part of who you are. Cole you're a good man, a wonderful man who loves my sister more than life. I couldn't have asked or a better husband for her. Don't you think about going in that pond Cole, don't even consider it. That water almost killed Michael. What if it killed you? Phoebe and the baby would be alone Cole. Please listen to me. I love you the way you are. We all do." 

"Have you told Phoebe any of this?" 

"No, but I'm going to, and don't even bother telling me not to. I'll tell her while you talk to Tia. I want you to look into Tia's eyes when you go up there, really look into her eyes because I know you won't see any blame there. You think about how Tia doesn't blame you for what happen and think about how much your family loves you Cole before you think about going in that damn pond."   
  
  



	27. Chapter twentyseven

I must apologize for taking so long to get this chapter written. To be honest with you it's because the show is killing my inspiration. Every time I watch them being so cold hearted to Cole it makes it difficult to write loving family scenes. Perhaps you should all ban me from watching Charmed until this story is finished ;) Don't worry, I will finish this story no matter what Phoebe does to Cole on TV. It just might take me a little longer. My muse is temperamental and she's been upset. 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
Jolynn   
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter twenty-seven 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cole and Piper sat on the beach in silence while he absorbed what she told him of Michael's venture into the pond. Piper felt a burning desire to say more but she held her tongue. Cole had to think about what she said and weigh the facts for himself. There was really no more she could say. She just prayed that he had been listening when she told him how much they all loved him just the way he was. She laid her hand on his arm and her head on his shoulder, trying to give him comfort and strength. He would be facing Tia soon and the guilt he felt over the young nymph's tragic fate was a burden only Tia could ease. It didn't matter how many times she and Phoebe told him they loved him and didn't blame him for what had happened. He blamed himself and that blame was like a stone deep within him, laying heavy on his soul. 

Piper rose and tugged on his hand. "Come on Cole. I want to check on Phoebe and Tia and I know you want to talk to her. Please remember what I said though. Okay?" 

Cole looked away from Piper and refused to meet her eyes. She could read him like a book and right now he had pain and guilt written all over his face. He was also thinking about the healing pond. What could it or would it do for him? Piper said she didn't want him to vanquish his demon half. She said the others would feel that way too but would they really? Would it be the fact that the pond could hurt him that would make them say he shouldn't do it, or the fact that they honestly didn't want him to rid himself of Belthazor? Could they really love all of him that much? Even his demon half? 

He knew Phoebe did, or at least he thought she did. She had never been afraid of Belthazor. When she first learned his true identity she had come close to vanquishing him but that was out of pain not fear. Phoebe was special. Their love was unique and wonderful. She loved him for who he was, demon and all. Even the fact that she had been afraid to get pregnant wasn't because she feared and loathed Belthazor. It was because of the great unknown. The fear of not knowing what the child would be like, the fear that carrying a child who was quarter demon might stir up the evil buried deep in her soul. 

That was Phoebe's real fear when it came to being pregnant. She was terrified that the baby would bring up the evil essence inside her. She had never forgotten that she was evil in a past life, and just like him she feared her other deep seeded nature. The one hidden down so deep that it was barely there. Just like him Phoebe had a tiny voice inside her that always tried to lure her with its seductive promises of power and untold pleasures. That's how evil was, but they both had chosen the path of goodness and Phoebe had overcome her fear. 

But what of the pond, what if he went in the water? Would it bring her comfort and stability to know that Belthazor was gone for good? Would she be secretly relieved even if she would never admit it even to herself after it was all said and done? Would she find solace in the knowledge that Belthazor could no longer appear under any circumstances now that the baby was coming? Cole knew she would vehemently argue against him doing any such thing, but would there be a tiny spark of relief inside her if Belthazor were gone forever? 

Cole felt Piper tug on his hand again and this time he met her eyes. "When I say I love all of you Cole I mean it. I have always been honest with you about my feelings regarding Phoebe's relationship with you and I'm not about to start lying to you now. You don't need to go in that water Cole. Killing half of yourself wouldn't be good for anyone, especially Phoebe and the baby." 

Piper turned, meaning to call Mindy, but saw her busily chatting with a fairy as she gathered shells and decided to leave her be. This whole thing had been stressful for her and she needed a little down time. Tia was so far beyond her reach when it came to comfort and she simply couldn't understand. It was best to let her enjoy this magical world and leave the tough stuff to the grown-ups. Piper linked her arm with Cole's and the two of them headed back to the cottage, thoughts of Tia and Phoebe weighing heavily on their minds, Piper's head resting on Cole's arm. 

As they neared the cottage, even from a distance, it was obvious Phoebe was crying. Her shoulders shook as she knelt on the porch floor with her head in Tia's lap. Piper felt the muscles in Cole's arm tense. He paused, staring at the two women before him who shared such a deep amount of pain. His mouth was a grim line as he clenched his teeth together, his nostrils flared as he exhaled. It was taking all his strength to appear calm. Deep inside his heart was breaking. His breath shook in his chest as he forced himself not to breakdown. 

"Easy Cole, it's okay. They both need to set their pain free. It would eat them up inside if they held on to their grief." Cole took several more deep breaths. He had to go and face the woman who had been horribly abused because of his actions and it tore him up inside. He knew he deserved every ounce of hate and blame Tia might feel towards him, but that didn't make facing her any easier. Piper put an arm around his waist and pressed him forward. Cole had to do this, she knew he wanted to do it, but his fear of Tia's blame weighed him down. 

They approached the porch and Phoebe sat up, turning at the sound of their feet upon the steps. Her eyes met Cole's and Piper felt him shiver. Phoebe's eyes shone with tears and her face was a mask of pain before she tried to hide her feelings behind a forced smile. The smile wavered on her lips as her mouth trembled. She didn't want Cole to see her pain but it was too deep to hide. Cole stepped towards her and held his arms out and she went to him like a little girl lost. They clung together briefly, absorbing strength through their bond of love. 

Cole kissed her tear stained cheeks and held her close once more before turning towards Tia. The sight of her sent a ripple of pain coursing through his soul. Phoebe, feeling his body tense, brought her hand up and turned his eyes towards hers. "We will get through this Cole, all of us. Remember I love you." She then went into Piper's outstretched arms. 

As soon as Piper and Phoebe left the porch Cole knelt down in front of Tia. He wanted her to look at him but she kept her head down. Her hands lay motionless in her lap, the spark of life that had been inside her while she and Phoebe held each other was gone. How could she look Cole in the eye? She'd promised him his wife would be safe with her. She withheld the fact that Phoebe was pregnant when he begged her to tell him what was wrong. She had pleaded for him to trust her and she had let him down. 

It was her fault the trolls captured them. If only she'd told him the truth about the baby. If he had known none of it would have come to be. Cole would never have left Phoebe alone and vulnerable in the cottage. No, she had fail miserably and she couldn't meet Cole's eyes. The last thing she had seen on his face when he looked at her was anger at her betrayal and he had been right. This was her fault. She deserved what the trolls had done but Phoebe did not. She had Phoebe's forgiveness, they had suffered together and had a bond because of it, but how could she even ask for Cole's? His wife and child came close to being killed and Tia didn't think she had the right to even ask Cole for absolution. 

"Tia" Cole's voice was a shaky whisper. "Tia please look at me." The nymph sat motionless except for a slight trembling of her hands. Cole didn't know whether to take them in his or not. She looked so fragile, so broken. 

"Tia please. I'm so very sorry. Please look at me." Cole slowly reached for her hand and Tia made a sound of fear when he touched her. She knew she couldn't let him reach inside her shell. The sound of her panic broke Cole's heart. He thought she couldn't stand for him to touch her. Her body shook and her jaw clenched, silent tears fell from her face onto his hands and they burned him worse than any flame ever could. He was being baptized by her suffering and he deserved every ounce of her pain. Cole fervently wished he could take it all upon himself. Guilt ate him up inside as her silent tears continued to fall. They splashed upon his skin like a never-ending fountain of suffering. Her entire body shook and he held her hand tight even though she tried to pull away. 

"Tia baby, I'm sorry. I'm so very, very sorry. Please let me help you. You're safe now and I swear no one is ever going to hurt you again. I swear Tia. I will protect you as long as I live. Tia please believe me." Cole's voice was choked with emotion as he held Tia's trembling hands. He willed her to speak to him with every bit of his soul. He had done this to her. He had shattered her. He was the one who had stolen the life away from this vibrant young woman. He shouldn't even ask her to forgive him when he couldn't even stand himself. The weight of her grief was almost suffocating. Cole bowed his head under the force of his incredible guilt and unleashed an anguished cry from deep in his soul. It echoed through the trees as it tore from his heart. 

Cole's cry made Tia jerk in shock. The intensity of his heartache broke a tiny hole in the wall of protection she surrounded herself within. She looked down upon his bowed head and cringed at the grief that emanated from him. His anguish echoed her own and it built a bridge between them, joining their pain wracked souls with a bond of shared sorrow. Just for a second their spirits overcame all the doubts and condemnation, and their hearts grieved as one but then the wall of doubt slammed down again and the bond was broken. Each blaming themselves for the depth of suffering the other felt. 

"Cc…ole" Tia's voice was barely a whisper as she fought to reach out to him. Her shell of protection tried to hold her back. Her brain screamed that contact would cause pain. Run, hide, go back! Her head spun with confusion as her mind fought to keep her in her place of refuge. "Cole" 

Cole looked up with shattered eyes awash in tears. He searched her face for signs of life, signs of understanding. Was she trying to break through? He had to reach her. 

"Tia, sweetie, talk to me. Come on Tia, you can do it." Cole waited and watched as Tia stared at him with emerald eyes full of confusion. Her mind was waging a war within her and she didn't have the strength to fight. Still, she had to tell Cole she was sorry for letting him down. 

"Trusted…" 

The word sliced into Cole like a knife and he gasped at the intensity of the pain. Yes, she had trusted him. She had trusted him and welcomed him and his family into her home. She had defended him against her father and the council and she had believed she would be safe with Phoebe and Mindy in her house. She had done so much for him and he had yelled at her and broken her heart by turning away from her. His actions and presence were the reason she had been raped and brutalized by Bharil. Yes she had trusted him, she had put her faith in his goodness and he had let her down. 

"I know you trusted me Tia. You stood up for me, welcomed me and paid a horrible price for your belief in me. All I can tell you is I'm sorry. I'll leave here forever if you want me to Tia. I'll do whatever you want to make your pain go away." 

"No… trusted… you trus…" Tia's words faded as her body shook with the effort to speak. Cole wiped his eyes with the backs of his hands and rose to his feet. He would leave her alone. All he was doing was upsetting her. Piper thought Tia wouldn't blame him but she did. She'd mistakenly put her trust in a man whom she thought was good and it had torn her apart. 

Cole looked down at her and Tia slowly raised her head. He didn't understand. She had to make him understand. Her eyes pleaded with him but all he saw was pain, a desperate need for him to leave. She tried in vain to make her mouth find the right words, but her wall of protection was built too strong. She couldn't break through her shell and reach out to this man before her. There were too many words to say, to many painful emotions. Tia closed her eyes as two tears silently rolled down her cheeks. Cole reached out and gently wiped one from her face. He had to bite back the cry of anguish that was building inside him. 

"I'll leave you alone Tia. I never meant to hurt you. I wish I could take back all your pain. I'm sorry. You'll never have to see me again." Cole shimmered out to a place deep in the dark woods of Galperin. An anguished cry tore from deep within him as thoughts of Tia battered his heart. The creatures in the woods and the birds high in the trees froze in terror at the sound of his grief. It was mournful and tortured. The sound of a soul shattering into a million shards of glass and driving into his mind and body without mercy. 

~~~~~~~~~~   


Phoebe had heard Cole's first strangled cry of pain and leapt to her feet in panic. Piper quickly did the same and held Phoebe's arm in a vice like grip. "Let me go Piper. Cole needs me. Didn't you hear him?" 

"Of course I heard him sweetie but you are not what he needs right now. You've given him your forgiveness, now he needs Tia's." 

"No…Piper let me go!" 

"Listen to me Phoebe. You and I both know that Cole will carry his guilt with him no matter how many times we tell him we don't blame him. It's easier for him to believe us and accept our forgiveness because he knows we love him. Tia is different. She was a stranger who trusted him and because of that trust was horribly hurt. Her forgiveness is different because she doesn't love him and because she was the one who was hurt the worst by what happened. Cole thinks are his actions were directly responsible for what happened to you two and she doesn't have the same obligation to forgive him as his family does." 

Phoebe's eyes narrowed and her cheeks flushed with anger as she looked at Piper. "I didn't forgive him because I love him Piper, I forgave him because none of this was his fault. He is hurting so badly and…" 

"Whoa, calm down sweetie. Don't think for one second that I blame Cole. None of us do. I was just trying to explain how I think he sees things. Cole is stubborn and headstrong we both know that. He is going to carry his guilt like a weight around his heart forever unless Tia gives him the absolution he's searching for." 

"But Piper even though I know Tia doesn't blame him something is happening at that cottage and he is in pain." 

Piper pulled her younger sister in her arms like she'd done a million times before and held her close. She could feel Phoebe's heart pounding as it broke for Cole's pain. "Phoebe the pain that you're all going through is going to take a long time to heal. Think how you feel. You've managed to let a lot of it out but we both know that you're going to carry those painful memories with you for a long time. This isn't going to get better overnight. You and Tia suffered through a horrible ordeal and it's going to take Cole as much time to deal with his guilt as it is for you to overcome your pain." 

"But…I…" Phoebe looked back in the direction of the cottage then into Piper's eyes. She was torn between her need to help and protect Cole and the wisdom of Piper's words. She knew she had to let Cole work through his own pain but knowing he was suffering was almost intolerable. His heartache was her heartache. Their souls were joined as one. 

"Come sit sweetie, I have to tell you about Michael. Something happened in the healing pond and I'm afraid for Cole." 

Phoebe was all ears as Piper told her what had transpired at the pond the day before. She, like Piper, also felt that the water would be like a siren's song to Cole. It would be haunting and tempting, only to cause him to crash upon the rocks and steal his life away. She would be damn if she was going to let Cole near that water. Phoebe also knew she had to avoid it at all costs. The baby was a quarter demon and the waters would probably react violently if she were to step into their seemingly tranquil depths. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Michael, Norbert, and Shyson were in the woods outside their cave crafting a new bed for Michael when they heard Cole's tortured cry. They paused in their work, trying to identify the creature making the sound. Norbert's eyes got huge as the sound of pure pain echo around him. His bottom lip trembled as sadness filled him. Someone or something was terribly hurt or in trouble and it broke his heart. 

"Ah gee, what do you think dat was? It sure sounds sad." Norbert sniffed as his eyes filled with tears. 

Michael shook his head and cautiously looked around him. He was very unfamiliar with these woods and the creatures within them. What ever made that sound was in deep pain. "I don't know Norbert, you guys know these woods better than I do. What kind of creatures cries out like that? It almost sounded human to me but all of the animals here talk so… Whatever it was something's wrong. Is there anything dangerous in this forest now that the trolls are gone?" 

"Well there's the harpies and the griffins but they only attack if you bother their nests, and we had a dragon once but he died , and now the trolls are all dead so nope, there's nuthin really out there. I thinks it was a man makin that noise cause I ain't never heard nuthin like dat before. Well I guess Gareth cried like dat over Miss Tia but he wouldn't be in the woods. What about that other big guy. The pretty lady's husband?" 

"Yeah Shyson, I think you're right. That sounded like Cole." 

"I'm right? Really?" He cocked his head to the side and a huge grin spread across his face. Shyson put his hand to his mouth as he giggled. He had really known something! Norbert cheered and slapped him on the back. Shyson responded and the two pushed and shoved like unruly little boys, laughing all the while. 

"Guys, guys, come on now. If that was Cole then something bad must have happened to either Miss Tia or Phoebe. I think we should try to find Cole." 

"Oh I don't want nuthin bad to happen to the ladies. Dey are both so sweet. It was awful what them trolls did. I carried Miss Phoebe in my arms when she was hurt and sad. I don't like the ladies to be sad. No I don'ts." Norbert's face clouded over with unhappiness at the thought of poor Miss Tia and Miss Phoebe. They were special and were always nice to him. 

Michael's heart sank at Norbert's words. The ogre was right. Both of the women were sweet, very sweet and very special. He had to find Cole. If something had happen to Tia he didn't know if he could go on. Thoughts of her crying as her heart broke caused his eyes to fill with tears. Damn it! She needed him and here he was out in the woods with Norbert and Shyson. He should have stayed on the beach where he could keep an eye on the island. Hell he should have stayed at the cottage no matter what Rose said. 

"We need to find Cole. Norbert you go that way. Shyson you look over there, and I'll search the woods behind us. I have to find out what happen. Cole sounded like his soul was dying." 

The three split up and began to search the forest for Cole. Michael's nerves were on edge as he thought of all the horrid possibilities that would make Cole sound so heartbroken. Had he spoken to Tia? Was she okay? Michael knew that Tia and Cole had to face each other and come to grips with their feelings. He was sure Cole blamed himself for what had happened to the women. Had something he said made Tia break down? Had something happen to Phoebe? He walked through the dense trees and called out to Cole but heard only silence. 

As Norbert searched the woods he tried to stay focused on his mission. He knew that his mind tended to wander and it was important for him to keep looking for Cole. He couldn't forget what he was supposed to be doing and get distracted by picking berries or playing with his animal friends. 

"Got to think. Think, think, think. Gotta find Mister Cole. Gotta find Miss Phoebe's husband. Da pretty ladies need me to do good." Norbert continued to remind himself about his mission when he caught scent of Cole. He sniffed the air, letting his sensitive sense of smell hone in on which direction Cole was. Norbert rushed through the trees, as the scent became stronger. Ogres have a very powerful sense of smell and Norbert prided himself on his tracking skills. It was the one thing he did better than anyone else. Suddenly their Cole was right before him. He was sitting on a large rock, head bowed in sorrow. 

"Uh hi there Mister Cole. We heard ya yell and we got worried. Are you okay?" Norbert stood next to Cole and laid his huge hand on Cole's back. He rubbed gently trying to comfort the man before him. It was obvious, even to Norbert that Cole was suffering. 

Cole shook his head but kept it in his hands. He sniffled and drew in deep breaths, trying to steady himself. "No Norbert, I'm not okay but if you don't mind I'd really like to be alone." 

"But Mister Cole, we was worried about you and the ladies. Michael is with us and he be real upset thinkin Miss Tia or Miss Phoebe is hurt." 

"That's the problem Norbert. Miss Tia was hurt terribly by the trolls and it was my fault. I…I never should have…Just leave me be Norbert." Cole couldn't finish. A hoarse cry escaped him and his shoulders shook. Norbert rubbed his back some more trying to be real gentle. 

"You don't have ta worry about cryin in front of me. It's okay for big guys to cry ya know." Norbert wiped away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't stand to see anyone sad or in pain. Cole finally looked up at Norbert. He gazed at the child like creature and slowly nodded his head. 

"I know it's okay to cry Norbert. The problem is it doesn't help make things right. What happened to Tia and Phoebe hurt them terribly and I'll never forgive myself for causing them pain. I should have protected them. I never should have left them alone in the cottage. Tia would be okay if she hadn't put her trust in me." 

Suddenly Norbert started bawling in earnest. He opened his mouth and a sob rang out through the woods. Tears gushed from his eyes and pooled at his feet. He brought his fists up and rubbed at his eyes while he cried. Cole was completely at a loss with what to do. He had no idea what had set the ogre off. 

"Hey, buddy what's the matter? Norbert what's wrong? Tia and Phoebe will be okay in time. Norbert please." The ogre continued to bawl. He hiccuped as his sobs choked him. Cole reached out his hand and patted Norbert on the back, trying to comfort him. "Norbert buddy, what's wrong?" 

"Me and Shyson let them trolls get Miss Tia and Miss Phoebe. We was suppose to be guardin them but we messed up." Norbert let out a huge wail that rang through the forest and set the birds flying from their roosts. 

"No, hey, Norbert, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. The trolls tricked you and used poison darts. You didn't have a chance. It wasn't your fault." 

"Really? Ya think so? I don't know how it was your fault and nots ours. Can you explain it Mister Cole? I don'ts understand stuff all that good." 

Cole looked at Norbert and tried to think about his answer. The whole thing was beyond the ogre's comprehension. "The difference is that even though the trolls took Phoebe and Tia it wasn't your fault because you were shot. Your body couldn't resist the poison. With me it's because if I'd never come to Galperin Tia wouldn't have been attacked. The trolls never would have gone near her. I had a choice but you guys didn't. I came to Galperin without thinking about the consequences and I let Tia become involved in my problems." 

"But them trolls, they were bad. It's good that they is gone. You done good not bad." 

"I agree with Norbert." Cole turned at Michael's voice, surprised by the young man's presence. "Did something happen to Tia or Phoebe? I heard you scream." 

Michael's body tensed as he waited for Cole's answer. His fists at his sides, his mouth a grim line. What had upset Cole? Was Tia okay? 

"No, nothing new. I just went to see Tia and…she is so tormented, so withdrawn. She's in so much pain. I upset her by trying to talk to her. She blames me and talking to her just hurt her." 

"Cole, nothing was your fault. In fact good came from all this. What happened to Tia was horrible but the trolls were defeated and I will no longer destroy Galperin. I'm not a demon anymore so Galperin and everyone who lives here will be safe. As for Tia, she'll be okay. There was a sparkle in her eyes when she first woke up. She smiled at me when I held her in the pond. There was life in her eyes and as soon as Gareth lets me see her I will be able to help her heal just like you are doing for Phoebe. I don't believe she blames you. Tia would never think this was your fault. She's just not like that. Cole she's a forgiving soul. She saved me with her purity and forgiveness. My demon side didn't matter. She loved me anyway and gave me absolution." 

"Tia does blame me. She's so lost and afraid. I upset her by just being near her. I did horrible things for over a hundred years Michael. No one can absolve that. It's just not the same. As for my crime against Tia and my wife, I saw Tia's face when she looked at me Michael. The amount of pain inside her shone through and she couldn't hide her fear of me. I wish you were right but you're not. Removing the mark from your soul was easy because you hadn't done anything evil, it's just not the same with me." 

"You're wrong Cole. You're wrong and she will tell you so when she is well again. I have to get Gareth to let me see her. There has been too much pain and suffering because of this already, and it won't be put to an end until Tia is healed. Don't leave Galperin Cole. I'm going to talk to Gareth. This has gone on long enough." 

"Michael wait. I don't think that's…" 

"I have to do this Cole. What would you do if Phoebe were locked away in a prison of her own making, terrified and in pain and you couldn't help her?" Cole clenched his jaw and nodded. Michael was right. It was time for the suffering to come to an end. 

"I have to heal my love Cole, just like you do. Go back to Phoebe. I know she needs you." That said the two men stared at each other in silence, eyes desperate but determined, and Michael orbed out. 

"Whatcha gonna do now Mister Cole?" 

"I'm going to go find my wife and take her home. Tia doesn't want me here and Phoebe and the baby need to be someplace where there isn't so much pain. All she will do is worry about me." 

"You and Miss Phoebe have a baby? I didn't see a baby." 

"She's pregnant Norbert. The baby is inside her tummy." 

"How'd that happen Mister Cole? Who put a baby in there?" 

"Norbert buddy we aren't even going to go there. Ask Miss Rose or Miss Leanna okay?" Norbert looked very puzzled as he thought about what Cole had told him. A baby was in Miss Phoebe's tummy. What was it doing in there? 

"Okay Mister Cole. I'm gonna ask Miss Rose as soon as I see her. She's good at explaining stuff. You know Shyson and me don't always understands." 

"I know Norbert, and it's okay. I'll see you later." Cole shimmered back to the island. He wanted to get Phoebe home as soon as possible. He had a plan forming about the healing pond and he didn't want Phoebe around when he did decided to carry it through. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Michael stood outside Gareth and Tia's cottage trying to make himself knock on the door. He knew he had to confront Tia's father, but he didn't know if he could find the right words that would make Gareth understand how much Tia needed him. What if he said the wrong thing? What if Gareth still refused no matter what he said? Too be away from Tia when she needed him so desperately was killing him. Michael knew he could reach her. He knew he was the only one who could break through the wall she'd surrounded herself with. Michael took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

"Come in Leo. You don't need to knock." 

Michael froze. Should he just go in or should he tell Gareth who was really at his door. What if Gareth refused to talk to him? The new door was well made and strong, but he could simply orb inside. Orbing in unwelcome would start things off badly. No, it would be best to announce his presence and hope Gareth would talk to him. 

"It's not Leo. It's me, Michael. I want to talk to you about Tia." 

"I have nothing to say to you. Nothing has changed since we last saw each other." 

"There has been a change. Tia is worse. She's building up a wall between herself and the world and she is going to slip away from us. Please talk to me Gareth. I would never hurt Tia. Please." 

Gareth didn't reply. Silence stretch between the two men, thick and impenetrable. Michael shifted from foot to foot. His need to get in the cottage was urging him to orb inside but his rational brain told him he shouldn't force himself on Gareth. "Gareth please." 

Just as Michael was about to give in to his impulse to orb, he heard Gareth's footsteps approach the door. The door swung open and the two men eyed each other warily. Gareth's eyes were hard as stone while Michael's held a look of pleading and determination. 

"There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind young man. It's best if you go." 

"Will you just hear me out? Let me have my say without interrupting me and then make your decision okay?" 

"Very well, you may have your say but it won't do you any good. I saw what happened in that pond. You used my daughter for your own selfish purposes. She could have been killed." 

"What happen in the pond wasn't something I did. Tia saw the mark of evil on my skin and kissed it. She did it to ease my pain. Neither of us knew what would happen." 

"That's right, just as you don't know what will happen now if I let you near her." 

"I do know what will happen. She will start to heal because she'll be surrounded by my love. She needs me just like Phoebe needs Cole. Don't you understand? The longer you keep me away from her the higher her wall will get. She's slipping away. You have to let me help her. Think about how she smiled and spoke to me when she first woke up. She hasn't responded to anyone else like that. I can reach her. I can help her. She needs my love." 

"She has MY love!" 

"It isn't enough!" 

"How dare you? You know nothing of my relationship with my daughter you are evil. You…" Gareth's words were cut off as he sank to his knees and cried out. His hand gripped his chest and a grimace of agony came over his face as his heart gave out. 

Michael looked at the man before him. He struggled to do what was right. If Gareth were dead he could no longer keep Tia from him. But letting the man die was wrong. No matter what the consequences, a good man would do all he could to save Gareth. 

Michael stood on trembling legs as Gareth turned deathly pale and lost consciousness. He fought off the tiny voice that encouraged him to do nothing, that encouraged him to let Gareth die so he could be with Tia. Michael knelt down next to Gareth and held his hands over Gareth's heart. Would his whitelighter healing power work? He was good now so it should. His hands shook as his brain waged a war inside him. He pushed thoughts of Tia from his mind and focused on Gareth. "Come on. Please work." 

Suddenly his hands began to glow and he felt a tingling sensation shoot through his arms and out his hands. Gareth's color improved and he began to breathe more easily. Michael found the pulse point in Gareth's neck and was relieved to find a steady beat. He had done it. Gareth would live. Michael moved away from Gareth and orbed out before Gareth could see him and become agitated again. 

Leo orbed in to the clearing in front of the cottage and saw Gareth lying in the doorway. He rushed to the druid's side just as Gareth was waking up. 

"You saved me Leo. Thank goodness you came along. That boy was here. We had a fight and my heart gave out. I never felt such pain before. He left me for dead." 

Leo shook his head as he helped Gareth sit up. "Gareth, I didn't heal you. Michael must have. You were already waking up when I got here. Michael has the power of healing Gareth and he chose to heal you instead of letting you die. Think about that Gareth. He could have let you die so he could be with Tia but he didn't. He has a good heart Gareth. Michael is not evil. He sacrificed his happiness to save you." 

"But…but he must hate me for keeping him from Tia. I can't believe he would help me." 

"He healed you and he wants to heal Tia. I think you need to give him a chance." 

Gareth looked around him and shook his head, trying to sort out is thoughts. Perhaps Leo was right. It was time to find Michael and tell him he could see Tia. God help him if he was making the wrong choice.   



	28. Chapter Twentyeight

  
First of all I have to tell you that my heart is broken over Julian's departure. It is making it extremely difficult to finish this story. I sit at my computer trying to will words onto the page but they don't want to come. I guess my heart isn't in it. Is yours? Do you want to read this happily ever after story now that we know there never will be such a thing? Has it becomes as hard for you to read about a loving Phoebe and Cole as it is for me to write about them? The chapter did finally come out once I managed to get it rolling, but the words of love still hurt. Do you want me to finish this or let it slip away? I will go on if you want me to. 

This chapter is for your Raquel for providing chicken soup for my muse. She's as temperamental as ever but you managed to point out a few things that I needed to hear. 

Mimi, you also get credit for this chapter for making me laugh at myself. I guess sometimes the things that are right in front of our faces seem to be the hardest to see. You are right. To butcher a quote from one of my favorite authors: "If the writers won't write the scripts I want I'll have to do it myself…" The real quote is on my website but it holds the same sentiment. 

And to you too Leanna for your offering of support. Just the words are enough to help. 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~   


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Twenty-eight 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Cole shimmered into the clearing surrounding Rose and Leanna's cottage. All he wanted to do was find Phoebe and take her home. He didn't belong in Galperin anymore. Hell, he'd never belonged. All he had done was to put people's lives in jeopardy and cause those who lived here unbelievable heartache. If only he had listened to Piper when she'd hesitated about Melinda's safety. Her mother's intuition had sensed danger when she debated whether or not Cole should be allowed to bring Melinda here for her birthday. It didn't matter that he'd had good intentions. What mattered was that he'd disregarded the fact that unknown worlds could have hidden dangers. He was so set in making Mindy happy that he had thrown caution to the wind. Now he had to live with the consequences of his actions. 

He had to face the fact that Tia had been driven into a world of pain because of his carelessness and stupidity and there was nothing he could do to help her. He also had to deal with the fact that his actions almost killed his wife and child. It was time to go home and pick up the pieces of his life. Tia didn't want or need him near her and he had caused the poor woman enough pain already. All he could do was help Phoebe get through her fears and keep his own feelings of guilt and self-hatred hidden as best he could. 

The image of the pond flashed into his head again and he turned to look at its serene waters. What would it do to him? What could it do for him? Piper's words of love and caution rang in his ears as he pictured himself entering the pond a half demon and stepping out a pure human being. He knew the pond couldn't erase his past atrocities from his soul, but it could kill the half of him that always seemed to bring danger and heartache to those he loved. Yes, he would have to make a decision about what he wanted to do with his life. Which way would his family be safer, with or without Belthazor? Cole heard running footsteps behind him and turned just in time to catch Phoebe as she launched herself into his arms. 

"Oh Cole I was so worried about you. I heard you cry out and I wanted to come to you but Piper held me back. Are you okay baby? You … you sounded so … Oh Cole you sounded like your heart was breaking. What happened baby, did Tia speak to you?" Phoebe reached up and held his face in her hands. She caught his gaze and held it, searching his eyes for the truth. Looking for the pain and guilt she knew was still buried inside him. 

"I'm okay now Phoebe. It's all right." Cole tried to turn his head, tried to hide from Phoebe's all knowing stare, but she held him fast. Cole clenched his jaw and did his best to put on a calm façade but she would have none of it. 

"No you're not Cole, what happened baby? Please tell me." 

Cole struggled with his conflicting emotions. Part of him wanted to hide the truth from Phoebe to spare her any pain, but another part of him needed her so badly. He needed her comfort and faith. He needed to know that she didn't think he was a horrible monster who'd shattered Tia's life. Damn it, he needed Phoebe's love and tender reassurance. He needed her arms around him, loving him no matter what he'd done. 

"Tia told me that she trusted me and I let her down. She was afraid of me and I upset her just by being near her. I told her she would never have to see me again. It's time to leave Galperin baby. I don't belong here. I never did. Leo or Paige can bring you here to visit Tia once in awhile, but I have to stay away. I don't want to cause her any more pain." 

Phoebe shook her head, a look of disbelief on her face. "No Cole. I can't believe that. What did … ?" Cole reached up and put a finger to her lips to silence her. 

"Yes baby. As much as it hurts to admit it, that's how she feels. Phoebe she believed in me. She stood up for me and took me into her home. She trusted in my goodness and it tore her world apart. The trolls came because of me. Tia would still be a carefree young woman if I had never come to Galperin. She knows it and I know it. That's just the way it is. I have to accept my guilt and I have to respect her feelings. She doesn't want me here Phoebe. It's time for us to go home. You need to get away from this place of sadness. It's not good for you or the baby. Go say goodbye so we can leave." 

Phoebe bit her lip and still shook her head slowly. She knew Cole was wrong. Tears filled her eyes. She wanted so badly to take the anguish and guilt away from his heart but she didn't know how. He needed absolution from Tia and he didn't feel as though he'd gotten it. Cole bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. 

"Go baby. Don't worry about me. Say your good-byes." He reached out and brushed a tear from her cheek then turned her towards the cottage. He watched Phoebe walk to the small huddled form of Tia on the cottage porch and he closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to look at her. Tia's shoulders were hunched and her arms were crossed protectively over her body. Her whole posture spoke of pain and heartache. It was time to move on and allow her the peace she needed to heal. 

Cole hoped Gareth would come to his senses and let Michael comfort Tia. It was the only way she was going to find her way back to the world of the living. Only pure love could lead her spirit out of its place of darkness. If anyone had read Cole's thoughts at that moment they would have tried to get him to see that his pure love was doing the same for Phoebe. They would tell him he wasn't any different from Michael when it came to having a good soul. His goodness was where his unbridled love for her came from, but their arguments would have fallen on deaf ears. Cole was as stubborn as they came and his past was a weight he'd never thrown from around his heart. 

Phoebe's footsteps pulled him from his dark thoughts. "That was fast." 

"I told everyone I'd be back to visit soon, but I needed to go home and spend some quality time with my husband. Besides, I'm starving." Cole grinned at her and patted her tummy. Phoebe shook her head smiling, loving him and his happiness over their baby. 

"You hear that little one? Mommy's hungry." Cole pulled her to him and nuzzled her ear and neck. "Umm, and so is daddy." He held her close then suddenly squeezed her tight, clinging to her with all his strength. "I need you Phoebe. Help me make all the pain go away. I…I can't take it much longer baby. Don't ever leave me." 

"Shh Cole, it's all right. We'll get through this. I'm here. I'll always be here, nothing will ever change that." Cole kissed her fiercely, holding her like he would never let her go, and shimmered her and their baby back to the manor. He couldn't help Tia, but he was going to make damn sure that his wife and child wanted for nothing. They would be happy and healthy and nothing on earth, in heaven, or hell would harm them. Little did he know that the Elders had ideas of their own when it came to the half demon and his evil brat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Leo orbed a weak and shaky Gareth to the lake that surrounded Leanna and Rose's cottage. Gareth had come to the conclusion that Michael must have goodness inside him since he had healed him instead of letting him die. Life for the boy would have been much simpler if Gareth was out of Tia's life, but the young man had shown his true nature when he'd chosen the path of righteousness over his own desires. It still bothered Gareth to think of Michael holding his daughter. She was so fragile and had been hurt so badly. His father's heart screamed that letting a man near Tia was ludicrous, but the other part of him, the rational man in him, knew that there came a time in each father's life when you had to let your baby go and grow up. Now seemed to be the time for Tia. 

The trolls had irretrievably destroyed her innocence and trusting simplicity, and nothing could change that. She was now a complex and shattered young woman who needed a kind of love that her daddy couldn't give her. She needed to know that a man could still love her. She needed to know that she wasn't damaged and soiled beyond repair. She needed to know that Bharil hadn't blacked her soul when he had ravaged her body. Only Michael could show Tia that she was still pure and deserving of love. 

Gareth made the high shrill whistling sound that would summon the messenger fish then he and Leo gazed at the calm waters of the lake in silence. Leo knew Gareth's mind was full of conflicting thoughts and his heart ached with the knowledge that he was beginning the steps that would change the relationship he had with Tia forever. Leo didn't envy the druid. Every time he and Gareth spoke of what was done to Tia or what was best for her, Melinda flashed into his mind. He couldn't fathom withstanding the pain her kidnapping and rape would cause. She was his baby and any harm that came to her cut his heart like a dagger. For her to be beaten and violated until she was an empty shell of herself would be unbearable. To have to trust in some strange young man to heal her pain would be just as hard. How do you suddenly let your daughter go? How do you send her into the arms of a man? Leo didn't know, and he was relieved that Mindy wouldn't be old enough to date for many years to come. 

The fish appeared and Gareth asked him to fetch Rose. He would tell her what Michael had done and ask if there had been any change in Tia. It was possible that Tia was coming back to them on her own, but Gareth knew it wasn't likely. The water rippled and Rose appeared, skimming the surface then walking onto the beach. Her face was full of concern for Gareth. Ordering him from the island was one of the hardest things she had ever done. She loved both Gareth and Tia with all her heart and struggled to do what was best for them both. Rose immediately noticed the pallor of Gareth's skin and noted the dark circles under his eyes. Michael had healed the immediate damage of the heart attack, but his simple skills couldn't make Gareth's heart young and strong again. 

"Gareth, what is it? Has something happen? Please sit down. You look terrible. I know you must be worried about Tia. I'm afraid there's no change. She and Phoebe spent some time together and Cole came to see her too but nobody seems to be able to break through her shell. What brought you back here?" Rose went to him and took is hands in hers, she led him down the beach to a large piece of driftwood so Gareth could rest. 

"Something happen and it's changed my feelings about Michael." Rose gaped at him, eyes wide with surprise, clearly stunned. 

Rose's features clouded with anger and suspicion. "Did he hurt...?" 

"No Rose, it's okay. He came by the cottage to see me. He tried to plead his case but I would have none of it. I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to hear about how his love could save my baby and mine couldn't. We argued and things became heated. In the middle of it I suffered a heart attack." 

Rose gasped and squeezed his hands in hers. "On Gareth, thank goodness you're alright. Did you heal him Leo?" 

"No Rose, I didn't. I'm not allowed to. My powers are like your pond. They heal wounds due to evil, not natural causes. Michael healed Gareth. His powers are like mine, he is half whitelighter, but he isn't governed by the Elders so his powers worked to bring Gareth back from certain death." 

"I have never felt such pain Rose. I'm sure I would have died but the boy saved me. He saved me and then left so as not to upset me further. His life would have been so much simpler with me dead but he didn't let me die. I was wrong about him being evil. He's not and now, and now I have decided I need to let him heal Tia's heart and soul." Gareth's voice shook as he said the last of the words. He was really going to let another man heal his baby. Her heart would no longer belong only to him. 

"I think you're doing the right thing Gareth. Tia is just building her wall higher and higher and if something isn't done soon we will lose her. I know this is a very difficult choice for you but we will keep a close eye on her and make sure this is the right thing to do." 

"Have you seen the boy Rose?" 

"Mindy mentioned that she had seen Michael sitting over here talking to Norbert and Shyson. I'll send the fairies out into the woods to find him. Lets get you back to the island." 

"I'll orb us." 

Rose looked at Leo in surprise. "Your powers…" 

"The Elders summoned me and we had a talk. I… I apologized for overstepping my bounds and they saw fit to return my powers." Rose didn't miss the look of anger and disgust that passed over Leo's face when he spoke of his talk with the Elders, but there was no time to worry about Leo now. 

The three of them orbed back to the island and Rose instructed the fairies to search for Michael. Piper and Leo decided it was time to take Mindy back to her own world. She had been in Galperin long enough. The fact that she was unable to reach Tia was very stressful for the little girl. She needed to be back around her familiar surroundings. They would visit Galperin often, but for right now it was time to go home. 

Paige decided she wanted to search for Michael too. She was proud of him for saving Gareth. Paige knew she'd been right to have faith in him all along. After he was brought to the island Paige would orb home. Then she, Piper, and Phoebe would say a spell that would close the portal in Galperin. No one from that world would be able to leave, but it had been decide by the council that it was for the best. They had met to discuss whether or not Michael should be given asylum from Raed and those in the underworld who were sure to seek him. They had unanimously agreed that Michael deserved a safe place to live after he had been so instrumental in Tia's rescue. The portal would only be opened by a spell said by the Charmed Ones. No one else would be allowed into Galperin. This decision protected Michael, and it also allowed them to do away with the Guardian Flower. Surprisingly enough, D'alene had been the one who was the most outspoken concerning the flower and its destruction. He had learned a few things about friendship and love during the trying times they had all lived through. 

After everyone left, Gareth slowly went up the steps to the cottage porch. How would Tia react to him? He wanted to let her know he changed his mind. He wanted her to hear it from him. To hear him say he was wrong about Michael and that he supported her in her love for the young man. A board in the porch floor creaked and Tia made a little squeak of fright. Gareth looked at his baby girl and his heart broke. She was huddled in the chair wrapped in her own arms, shaking like a leaf in the wind. 

"Oh baby, you shouldn't have to rely on your own arms for comfort." Gareth's voice was a soft whisper. He was determined to remain calm and in control. The last thing she needed was to be frightened. That would only cause her to build her wall higher. 

"Baby its Daddy. Daddy's here Tia, I want to tell you that it's okay for Michael to see you if you want him to." Tia made no sign that she'd heard him, no reaction to his words. "I talked to Michael today and I realize how much he loves you Tia. He knows how wonderful you are and he loves you as much as I do." The words almost stuck in his throat but he said them anyway. Part of him believed them, and the other part knew that Tia needed to know how much the young man loved her. How special he thought she was, how wonderful and pure. Gareth took another step forward. And Tia brought her head up just a bit. Was she hearing him? 

Lilia, Finesse, and the other fairies are searching for him right now so he can come and be with you. I'm sorry I drove him away baby. I was wrong. He's a good man. He healed me when I had a heart attack." 

This declaration caused a harsh intake of breath but nothing more. Gareth inched ever closer until he was standing in front of his daughter. She had her knees drawn up to her chin and her arm hugging her body so tight that her knuckles were white where they grasped each shoulder. 

"I love you baby. Daddy loves you. I'm here for you. Please come back to us baby. There's nothing to hide from. We love you. Nothing has changed the way everyone one feels Tia. You are the same wonderful generous loving person you were before … before you were taken. Please come back baby." 

Gareth bent down and placed a kiss on Tia's bent head. She shivered and made a little mewling sound but didn't look up. If she had she would have seen the face of pure love. "I'll leave you alone Tia but I'll be close by. We are all here if you need us. Remember that, and remember you are safe sweetie. The monsters are gone forever." Gareth bit his lip and stood tall, doing his best to mask his pain. He turned to go, wiping his eyes, when he heard a faint whisper from Tia. 

"What did you say baby? Daddy's here." 

"Love…you……Daddy." The words were as quiet as the breeze blowing through the treetops but they filled Gareth's heart with happiness and hope. She didn't hate him and she had heard him. The wall she hid behind may be tall and strong, but it wasn't complete. There was still hope. Gareth prayed Michael could reach his baby girl in time. 

"I love you too baby. With all my heart." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


"Miss Paige, Miss Paige!" Lilia zoomed in front of Paige as she was searching the forest for Michael. Paige had known that her efforts were probably futile seeing as how she knew nothing about Galperin, but she had reasoned that Michael was a stranger here too. She was determined to find him and give him the good news about how Gareth had changed his mind. The only problem was, it was starting to get dark, and she had no idea what type of creatures she might encounter during her search. 

"Oh Lilia, I'm so glad to see you. I was starting to think I had wandered so deep into the woods that I would have to give up and orb out. I haven't seen anyone or anything for an hour. Do you have news about Michael?" 

"Yes Miss Paige. Norbert and Shyson went out to track him. He decided to live with them while he was waiting for Gareth to let him see Miss Tia." Lilia made a funny face when she told Paige about Michael's decision. It was clear the fairy didn't think living with the boys was such a good idea. 

"You don't think Michael should stay with Norbert and Shyson? How come Lilia? They seem like really good guys." 

"Oh they are! They are sweet, it's just that they are kind of … well empty." Lilia tapped her head. "And Michael seems like he would need someone he could talk to. The boys would be good listeners but they couldn't help him and then Norbert would start…" 

"I know, Norbert would start crying. It's okay. I do think that it's really sweet of them to offer him place to live though. He didn't have very many choices. Anyway, what did you find out?" 

"Norbert found him. Michael was sitting against a tree not too far from Tia and Gareth's cottage. He was holding his head and crying. I think he was confused about what he'd done. That of course got Norbert started. His bawling can be heard for miles. Finesse heard Norbert and went to investigate. There they both were, trying to comfort each other. Dear Norbert looks so pitiful when he cries that you forget all about your own sadness. Finesse led Michael back to Gareth's cottage and Norbert went on home. The two of them are waiting there. Michael can hardly believe what Finesse told him. He wanted me to find you. I think he's afraid of hurting Miss Tia by doing something wrong." 

Paige held out her hand to the fairy and Lilia settled into her palm. "Hold on Lilia." Soon the two had orbed to the cottage and Finesse and Lilia left Michael and Paige alone to talk. Everyone was hoping that Michael would be the one who could get through to their beloved Miss Tia. 

Paige impulsively pulled Michael into a hug. She was so happy to have found him and she was so proud of him. Her heart had told her that he was a good person, even when he went to Raed. Paige had known that his inner goodness would fight to get out if he only was given a chance. Now he had passed the most difficult test of all. He had unselfishly saved another person when he knew doing so could jeopardize his chance for happiness. 

"I'm proud of you Michael. You did the right thing. I know it wasn't an easy decision. Saving Gareth could very well have ended all hope of being with Tia but you did it anyway. You're a good man Michael. The mark is gone from your soul. Raed and evil have no hold over you." 

"Can I really see her Paige? Gareth said it was okay? I don't want to hurt either of them but I want to see her. I need to hold my love. She suffering. I can feel her pain inside me." 

"Yes you can really see her. Don't worry about hurting her Michael, do what feels natural. Tia will guide you. You are soul mates. You need each other to be complete. She's waiting for you to heal her heart Michael. She feels used and dirty, not deserving of love. Only your pure love can make her whole again, just like her pure love made you complete. Are you ready?" 

Michael nodded slowly. Paige could see the fear on his face. This was what he wanted with all his heart, but there was still a tiny whisper of a voice telling him Tia couldn't be reached anymore. What if she was afraid? What if her love had died along with her soul? He took Paige's hand for assurance and they orbed to the island together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Gareth was standing in the doorway of the cottage when they arrived. Michael pulled back but Paige slipped her arm around his waist and pressed him forward. Gareth gave him a weary ghost of a smile and nodded his head. He then went inside the cottage. It would be too hard to watch his daughter give her heart away. It would be harder still if she did not. This boy, this young man who loved her deeply was their last hope. 

Michael stopped at the bottom of the steps. He looked at his love, curled into a ball of pain, huddled inside herself. Michael whispered her name and sent his love flowing out towards her. He had to do this right. He had to let her feel his love. He wanted it to surround her in a safe cocoon of strength so she could bridge the wall she had created. 

Michael saw Tia's head nod once as he whispered the words she needed to hear. He stepped closer and closer, gauging her response. Looking for any sign of fear. He saw none. Step by step Michael went to her, and step by step Tia began to bring her head up until her luminous green eyes were staring into his. 

"I'm here my love. I'm here for you and you're safe. I love you Tia." Michael knelt in front of Tia and she tilted her head to the side, gazing at him, judging his words, searching for the truth. Her mouth opened and her lips moved but Michael couldn't make out what she was trying to say. He slowly brought his hand up and touched her cheek. He smiled at her and whispered his words of love again. 

"Talk to me baby. Let me in. I want to hold you love. I want to make all the pain go away. I can if you'll let me." Tia pursed her trembling lips together. She wanted to let Michael make everything go away, but how could he? He said he loved her. She wanted to believe him. Her heart and soul ached to believe him. 

"Can I hold you baby? You don't have to be afraid anymore. Let me in Tia. Let me in." He spoke the words firmly, trying desperately to destroy her wall. Michael slowly, gently, took one of her hands and uncrossed her arm. She left it where he put it and didn't resist as he did the same to the other. "I'm going to pick you up love. You don't have to hide and comfort yourself anymore. I'm here now. I will comfort you. I will make all the pain go away baby." 

Michael slowly but with great intent slipped one arm under Tia's knees and the other under her arms. She didn't resist him and he didn't give her a chance to. Michael scooped her up in his arms and held her close. He kissed her forehead and murmured words of love against her temple. Tia trembled in his arms and made little mewling sounds of panic but Michael shushed her and held her close. He sat in the chair and rocked her like a baby, telling her of his love and assuring her that she was safe within his arms and nothing could ever hurt her again. 

Tia's shaking increased and Michael had a flash of panic. Was he pushing her too far? Would he break her instead of helping her? Michael looked up to see Paige watching him from the edge of the pond. He pleaded with her for reassurance and she gave it to him with a nod. 'Do what's in your heart.' his mind said, 'Do what feels right.' He looked down at Tia again and told her over and over of his love. He told her how strong she was and how he would be there for her through it all, but still she didn't speak. She simply trembled in his arms. 

In a fit of confusion and pain Michael crushed her to him and cried out his despair. "Why won't you let me help you? Why?" Tia jerked in his arms. Her body shook and her teeth chattered as her mind's blind defense tried to battle with her heart. An anguished cry tore from her depths and her body became rigid. Her hands curled into tight fists. She threw her head back and tossed it from side to side. Michael heard Gareth's cry from inside the cottage and knew that if the man came and took Tia from his arms he wouldn't fight him. What had he done to her? He had pushed her beyond the brink of sanity and she was losing control. 

"Tia baby, it's okay. Tia please! Tia listen to me. Let me in baby. Don't hide from me. I can help make the pain go away." Tia emitted a shriek and her body went limp, then she pulled her knees up towards her chin, trying to curl herself back into a ball, trying to shut out the pain and the fear. She heard Michael's pleas and wanted to answer him but the pain was out there. The memories were out there. 

"Tia" Michael was pleading with her but she blocked him out. Her mind waged a war for control. Don't listen to him! Don't go out. There is no pain in here. 

"Tia please. I can help you." Nothing can help. It's too late. They, he…No! Don't remember that! 

"Let me in Tia! Let me in." No! Don't listen. He wants you to remember… that. He will make you remember …him, Bharil…the name whispered insidiously in her brain and a cry tore from deep in her soul. Tia screamed and tried to push away but Michael held her fast. 

"No, no, no! I don't want to remember. I don't want to. Please don't make me remember." Tia beat her fists against Michael's chest in a fit of violent fury then she collapsed against him and dissolved into tears. Sobs wracked her body as the painful memories came flooding back. Michael held her close, tears running down his cheeks. He had broken through her wall, but at what cost? 

"Oh baby I'm so sorry. You weren't ready. I'm so sorry. I've got you. I love you and he's dead Tia. You're safe." Michael bit his lip and did the only thing he knew to do. He held his love close to his heart and whispered his love over and over. He shook his head, hating himself for what he had done. He had thought he knew what was best for her. How could he have been so incredibly stupid and naïve? Suddenly Michael felt Tia's arms slip around his neck. She held him tight and buried her face in his chest, her shoulders heaved as she sobbed. He locked her in a fierce embrace and kissed her head and face. 

"I love you Tia. It's going to be okay. I've got you baby. Let it out. Let the bad out and let my love in." 

Michael held Tia as the day faded into dark. The two young lovers stayed wrapped together in their own world, shutting out both the good and the bad around them. Paige watched quietly until Tia's sobs had ceased, satisfied that they were safe in each other's embrace. She wearily ran her hand back through her hair and orbed back to the manor. 

The living room and sunroom were dark. The only light in the kitchen came from the small recessed light over the stove. Paige went upstairs in search of Phoebe and Piper. They were supposed to say the spell to close the Galperin portal when she came home. Paige peaked into Cole and Phoebe's room to find them snuggled together sound asleep. She went down the hall and peaked in on Piper. She and Leo were out too. "Well I guess a quick protection spell will do until morning." 

Paige went to the attic, wrote the spell. She burned it and some sage in the censor as she cast it. "That should hold until the morning." Even if Raed were to enter Galperin, Michael would be surrounded in a protective circle. She went downstairs to her room and slipped into bed thinking about how happy Michael and Tia were going to be. "And I'm going to be an aunt. Life is good." Paige drifted off to sleep as Michael was carrying Tia into the cottage in Galperin. He tucked her into bed and sat in a chair at her side. Nothing would ever harm his love again. He was smiling as sleep overcame him, safe in the knowledge that her healing had begun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cole woke up and looked at his sleeping wife. She looked so young in her sleep as the light from the muted television played over her features. When she slept she looked like a little girl, innocent and vulnerable. But Cole knew better. She was a little minx who could take very good care of herself most of the time and was damn proud of it. But times were changing. Phoebe was changing. She would become more vulnerable as her pregnancy progressed. The slower moving expectant mother would replace the agile kick boxer who could whip demon ass. It was this fact that caused him worry and made him question what the pond could do for his family. 

If he vanquished his demon half he would no longer be a beacon for evil. On the other hand, without his powers he would be helpless during an attack. He would have to rely on the rest of the family to keep her and their child safe. His human fighting skills and her levitation would not be a very powerful means of protection. But the fact still remained that his other half was evil. He was evil and he caused evil things to happen. The trolls had wanted his strong evil magic and so had taken the women. His evil power of shimmering had led him to Galperin and had enabled him to take Mindy there. There were arguments to both sides. 

How would Phoebe feel without the specter of Belthazor lurking inside him? They both knew that as Belthazor he was capable of hurting even those he loved if the situation got out of hand. The plain and simple truth was, even though he liked to think he had complete control over his demon half, there was still a small area of gray when it all came together. He couldn't stand and swear that he would never hurt his family if Belthazor were provoked past his breaking point. 

Phoebe murmured in her sleep and drew her hand up to her chin making her look even more like a little girl. Damn it! She would be vulnerable. He had to protect her and the baby, but how? Once again Piper's words rang in his ears. "We love you Cole. All of you." He knew Piper meant it. He could always feel her love around him but that didn't make his evil half any safer to be near. Should he trust in his sister-in-laws faith in him and leave well enough alone or should he vanquish Belthazor and trust in Piper to keep Phoebe safe while she's vulnerable? 

Cole looked at the bedside clock. Two A.M. Paige must surely have come home by now. Piper said the plan was to say the spell that would close the Galperin portal when Paige came home but Cole was almost certain Phoebe hadn't been out of bed while he slept. He could always sense her. They were linked. If she had gotten up he would have known. Maybe Paige had decided to wait until morning. This could be his only chance at that pond. 

Cole shimmered out from under Phoebe's arm and into the hall outside Paige's room. They were all in the habit of leaving the bedroom doors cracked in case of a demon attack unless they needed privacy. He peeked in and saw Paige was sound asleep. Her snores filled the room and Cole had to bite his tongue to stifle his laughter. "Sweet dreams Sleeping Beauty." He peaked in on Leo and Piper and found them asleep too. 

"Well it's now or never." Cole closed his eyes and shimmered to the pond in Galperin. He stood and gazed at it as the moon reflected on its serene surface. It looked so calm and tranquil. Michael had been half demon and half whitelighter. Would that make a difference to how it reacted to him? He supposed half whitelighter was purer that being simply human. There was also the hundred plus years of atrocities he had committed against mankind. Michael's soul had been pure and his was most definitely not. Could anything help him atone for his past? Hell he couldn't even atone for his present day wrongs. Phoebe had forgiven him but Tia couldn't. Could the water take away his sins past and present or would he just be left a common man with a black soul? If only Tia could find it in her heart to forgive him. 

Cole stepped closer to the water. He went down on one knee and stuck the tip of his finger into it. It began it churn and the burning sensation it caused as it ate away his evil was instantaneous. Cole had to bite back a scream. If he went in it would be a very rough ride. Would he survive? He thought he could survive anything if only his sins of the past could be absolved. Cole stood and stripped off his shirt. The rational part of him was telling him the pond wasn't the answer. It wouldn't erase what he'd done. It would kill his evil half but it would never bring back all the people he'd slaughtered. His heart argued that maybe, maybe he could find some relief for his conscious if he destroyed the part of him responsible for his crimes. 

Cole's heart cried out at its need for atonement. He had to try. He had lived with the terrible weight of his evil crushing him and laying heavy on his heart for too long. He simply had to try. It was his only hope. If the pond could cleanse his soul he would feel free again. The memories would fade over time while the knowledge that he couldn't repeat his evil deeds would lightened his spirit. The siren's song that Phoebe and Piper had feared was singing to Cole loud and clear. Come to me and find absolution. Withstand the pain and find release from the past. 

Cole looked up at the moon, body trembling, heart pounding. "I love you Phoebe. I'm doing this for you, for us, for the baby." He walked to the edge of the pond and took a deep breath. The fact that he might not survive never crossed his mind. The pull of absolution was too strong. It didn't allow for doubts and fears. Just as he was about to take the plunge he heard a soft cry behind him. Turning, Cole was shocked to see Tia making her way off the porch on unsteady legs. 

"Cole no! Please." Tia cleared the last step and fell to her knees without the support of the handrail. "No Cole. No. You'll die." 

Cole ran to her and gathered her close. Tia's body shook with emotion. "Tia you shouldn't be out here. I'm putting you back in bed." It was obvious that Michael had managed to break through her shell and Cole would be damned if his actions would drive her into it again. 

"NO!" She pushed weakly against his chest. "Listen. It… will kill… you. You are good." 

"Tia this isn't your concern. I have to atone for my sins. You don't understand. My soul is black deep inside. I need to feel clean." Tia was violently shaking her head and she put her arms around his neck in a death grip. 

"Please listen. Please." Cole looked down into her luminous eyes full of pain and couldn't deny her anything. 

"I'll listen Tia. Calm down. It's okay. I'll listen." He carried her back up the porch steps and sat down. He could feel the trembling in her body cease as she relaxed, knowing she had a chance to save him. 

"I don't blame you for what happened to me Cole. I know you think I do but I don't. I blame myself." Her breathing was labored as she struggled to find the strength to talk. "When I said trusted I meant I let you down because you trusted me and I let Phoebe get hurt." Tia voice shook as her guilt came crashing down on her shoulders. Cole looked at her in shock and shook his head. 

"No Tia, that's crazy. None of it was your fault. My God, is that really how you feel?" Tia nodded as two tears trickled down her cheeks. "Tia it was my fault. I came here and you put your trust in me. If I hadn't come to Galperin the trolls … that bastard Bharil wouldn't have… oh baby I'm so sorry. They beat you and hurt you and it was all because of me. None of it was your fault do you hear me? None of it." 

"If I had told you about the baby…" 

"No. Stop it Tia. I won't listen to this. I don't blame you and you have to stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. My god, I'm grateful for everything you did to help Phoebe and the baby. She told me everything Tia. How you fought for food, how you pushed her behind you and faced Bharil, how you said you would go with him if only he'd feed Phoebe and leave her alone. You got food and medicine for my family and I can't ever thank you enough. Without you my child would have died. I mean it Tia. I don't know how I can ever repay you for all you did." 

Tia looked up at Cole with an expression of shock, wonder, and relief. The guilt she had been carrying had been lifted from her heart. Cole didn't blame her and Phoebe didn't either. Maybe, just maybe, she had a chance to go on in this world. She had Michael's love and the support of friends who cared about her and in time the memories of her experience with Bharil would fade. 

She laid he head against Cole's chest and he held her close as their pain began to slip away. Cole couldn't quite believe that he had her forgiveness. How on earth had she turned things around to make everything her fault? It was ludicrous. As her breathing quieted Cole stood, intending to take her back to bed but she woke the instant he moved. 

"Cole, you can't go in the pond." Her words were whispered. The strain of the day had been too much for her battered mind and heart. 

"Tia, don't worry about that. It doesn't concern you." 

"Yes … it … does. I love … you and …Phoebe. You'll die. She… needs you Cole. The … baby needs…a daddy." 

"My evil half could bring death to them." 

"Your powers …keep safe. Put … me …down. I'll …" 

Tia's head rested against his chest for a moment before she took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. "Put me down Cole." 

Cole gently set her on her feet but kept a tight hold on her arms to steady her. Tia reached up and ran her fingers through the fine hair that covered Cole's chest, focusing on the area over his heart. Puzzled, Cole frowned and looked down on her. He was about to speak when he felt a jolt shoot through his chest. Her fingers had found his mark of the Brotherhood of the Thorn. It was very faint after all these years but Tia had been able to locate it. 

"Tia what…?" 

"Help me." Tia rose onto her tiptoes. Her body trembled at the effort it took her. Cole grasped her under her elbows to steady her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his mark of evil. A jolt of pain shot through him. It seemed to go into his very core, seeking out the blackness that lay dormant inside. Tia slipped her arms around his waist and held on to Cole. He was torn between letting her continue and forcing her to stop. He didn't want her to get hurt. 

The pain inside him increased as her purity spiraled down into his every cell, into his very being as it rooted out the evil essence locked inside. Tia's innocence was sucking it out. It couldn't hide from her goodness. It grasped hold and pulled the blackness from Cole's being. He threw back his head and let out a silent scream, his face a mask of pain. Tia was suddenly thrown backwards but Cole's hold on her was tight enough to keep her from falling. She went limp in his arms and he picked her up, terrified that her actions had killed her. 

"Tia! Tia!" Cole held her in one arm and pulled open one eyelid with the other. Her eyes were rolled back into her head and her breathing was shallow and unsteady. The pond, he had to get her into the pond so she could be healed. Why had he let her do that? His evil had hurt someone he loved yet again. Cole ran to the pond with Tia in his arms just as Paige and Phoebe orbed in. 

"Cole no!" Phoebe screamed as she watched him running headlong towards the water that would kill him. She screamed his name again but panic had filled his head with the booming of blood pounding through his veins. Oh God, they were going to be too late. Phoebe screamed once again in horror as she saw the yards between her love and his certain death become fewer and fewer. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~   


I decided to leave this chapter on a cliffhanger to try to keep my muse motivated. I was very serious when I said this story has become a huge struggle to write. I honestly want to know how you, my readers are feeling. Does reading about Cole and Phoebe being together just make everything harder? If we are both finding this story to be an unpleasant reminder of what will never be, then there is no sense in continuing. I will do as you wish. You have given me tremendous support during the writing of this fiction and I won't leave you hanging if you truly want me to see it through to the end. The original idea and feelings are still inside me somewhere and if they allowed me to write this chapter I will find a way to write another. 

~Jolynn~   
  
  



	29. Chapter Twenty nine aka thirty

  
First off a great big wow and thank you to all of you. I didn't mean to panic anyone. I just wanted to know if reading about what should be was painful. You have voted unanimously for me to continue even if it is sometimes hard for you to read and for me to write. I have to say that all the support combined with no new Charmed has put my muse in a better frame of mind. You are right. It is important for Phoebe and Cole to have a place where they can be together like they should be no matter what. Cole deserves a loving family and he and Phoebe deserve to be happy so to hell with the writers. I have decided to move everyone to Galperin. It was suggested that my Halliwells are the real ones and the nasty ones on TV are just alien replacement. Kern and Spelling had to scramble to find substitutes and those are what they came up with. Pretty poor replacement but just remember the real Charmed Ones and Cole are with me. Think of it as a protection program from the evil writers. I will see this to the end no matter what happens on TV, or should I say in spite of? 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~Jolynn~   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter twenty-nine   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Phoebe ran forward on instinct, forgetting about the child in her womb, the child that was a quarter demon, the child who would be attacked by the water. All her senses were focused on saving Cole. Paige made a wild grab for Phoebe and pulled her to the ground before she made any headway. Michael suddenly appeared before Cole bringing him to a screeching halt. Cole's eyes were wild with panic as he looked from Tia to Michael. He tried to push past Michael, intent on saving the woman in his arms. "Damn it get out of my way! I have to help her! Please, I have to save her!" 

Michael wrenched Tia from Cole's arms and laid her on the ground. He held his hands over her and to everyone's relief they glowed with his healing light. As Michael was healing Tia a swirl of black fog began to pour from her mouth. It hummed as if alive and created a mass that went on and on. The tiny black bits began to spiral upward as they poured forth from Tia's slightly parted lips. Everyone knelt at the nymph's side, transfixed in horror, wondering what was happening. 

As the cloud of black particles went skyward echoes of voices began to ring out in the silence of the night. Some were whispered and some screeched as if in pain as they continue to whirl into the sky. The voices multiplied, their volume increasing until they were a tremendous chorus droning on in a sad solemn cadence of pain. Cole grimaced and cried out, clamping his hands over his ears as he realized what was happening. The voices were calling out to him, cursing him for what he had done, crying in pain, echoing their despair, filling his head with their pleas and dying agonized cries. 

"Nooooo! I'm sorry, Oh god I'm sorry. I didn't know. Aghhhhhh!" The voices rang through his ears and into his heart, damning him, making him feel their agony. Cole laid his head back and let lose a cry for mercy, a plea for forgiveness from the souls he'd shown no pity. "I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! Please stop. Oh god, I was wrong and I'm sorry." 

Phoebe looked at Cole in confusion. She got up to go to him but Paige tried to hold her back. "No Paige, Cole needs me." Phoebe shrugged off Paige's hold on her and knelt before Cole. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped him in her arms as he begged for mercy from those he had slaughtered. Cole looked down at her and dropped a hand from his ear to her head dumfounded by her unending devotion. Even now she loved him. Even now she offered comfort in the face of the evil he had committed against humanity. He whispered her name, loving her, thanking god he had found her. Phoebe looked up at him when she heard him and she traced the trail left by his tears. His dark blue eyes focused on her and in them she saw unspeakable sadness and condemnation. 

The voices reached a crescendo, echoing through the trees, howling like a storm through the darkness. Phoebe held Cole tight as his muscles coiled with tension. He grimaced as the voices screamed their pain and lowered his arms to cling to Phoebe holding her as he listened to the sound of damnation. He had no right to try and block their pain from his ears. He deserved to listen to them as they cried. The swirl of blackness reached a pinnacle. The cries of those Cole had killed screeching in vengeance until all who surrounded Tia clamped their hands over their ears, all that is except Phoebe. She held Cole tight until all of the voices were quiet, until the pain of those Cole had wronged was purged from Tia body. 

Tia gasped and coughed, opening her eyes. She looked from face to face as she searched for understanding. Michael pulled her up and held her to him, needing to feel her heart beat against his chest, needing to know she was really alive. He would be lost without her. Tia turned in his arms and looked to where Phoebe and Cole clung to each other. She could hear Cole's soft crying and Phoebe's whispered words of comfort. The mark, now she remembered. She had tried to remove the mark from Cole's chest and heal his soul. Pulling away from Michael, Tia rose on trembling legs and walked towards Cole. Cole, sensing her presence looked up at her, pain in his eyes. He had once again hurt someone he loved with his evil. Tia had almost died. 

"Stay away from me Tia, I don't want you to get hurt. Thank you for trying to help me but it didn't work. My soul in too black, not even your purity can help me. I can never erase what I've done. My memories of those I killed will always be here to remind me if I start having delusions about not being evil anymore." 

Phoebe drew in a sharp breath as Cole made this declaration. She was about to say something, anything to try and convince Cole he was wrong but she felt Tia's hand on her shoulder, pulling her back before she could speak. Phoebe looked at Tia, reluctant to let go of Cole, even for her. 

"It's okay Phoebe, Cole's wrong and I'll show him." Phoebe rose and stepped back. Tia went to Cole and knelt before him. She wasn't sure how she knew Cole had been saved, but she did. Tia was sure her magic had redeemed Cole's soul and she was going to prove it to him. She was going to save him from himself, from his certainty that he could never be truly good. 

"Tia you don't know what happen when you were unconscious. You took on my evil deeds with your kiss and the souls of the people I killed rose out of you and began to shriek. They cursed me and damned me for what I'd done. They screamed their hatred and pain as they went up into the sky." 

Tia shook her head and brought her hand up to his chest. Cole grabbed it and held her back, keeping her from touching him. "No Tia, I won't let you get hurt again. I'm beyond saving. Accept that and let it go." 

"No Cole, you're not and you are very wrong. Just wait and listen." Tia tugged her hand free and ran her fingers over Cole's heart. She knew what she would find when she did it but she wanted to be sure. Tia reached down and took Cole's hand in hers. She brought it up and guided his fingers over the skin she had just touched. "What do you feel?" 

"Nothing. The mark is gone and I'm grateful for that Tia but the outer mark never really mattered. It's what's inside me because I was branded by the Brotherhood of the Thorn. The day Reynard did that he cursed my soul to hell. You can't wash away my past crimes Tia. It's just not possible. There are too many." 

"No Cole. Michael told me how his heart and soul were encased with an awful cold noting when he was branded by Raed and you're right, my love was able to destroy the nothingness inside him. Phoebe did that for you years ago. What you needed from me was something else. You needed me to lift away the pain and guilt of your past. All of the blackness that you've lived with for so long is gone. Your soul is clean Cole. It's pure and good like you have been since falling in love with Phoebe." 

"No! I heard them. They were damning me and crying in pain." 

"Cole, what you heard was the pain of your past as it left your soul forever. Yes the voices raged at you, you did horrible things, but they are gone now. They are free and so are you. Let the guilt go Cole. Your soul is pure. The hard knot of evil that was buried deep inside you has been lifted." 

"No" Cole shook his head. She just didn't understand. Tia didn't know all the horrendous sins he had committed in his past. 

"Yes" Tia stood and took Cole's hands in hers. She tugged at them, trying to get him to rise. "Come with me Cole. Trust me. Let me prove it to you." 

Cole reluctantly got to his feet. Tia just didn't know. She thought she did but she didn't. Now her 'proof' would fail and she would see him for the monster he really was. Tia began to lead Cole to the pond, he went, but only because he had decided to kill Belthazor forever. What this sweet girl couldn't do for him the water could. Cole heard Phoebe calling him but he turned a deaf ear. He hoped they wouldn't try to stop him. This was the only way. 

They came to the edge of the water and Tia pulled Cole down so he was kneeling. She looked back towards Phoebe. The full moon illuminated Phoebe's face, highlighting her terror. Tia's eyes sent her a silent message. 'Trust me and I will save him'. Phoebe lips part as though to speak but then closed and she nodded her understanding. She trusted Tia. They had been through so much together. Their spirits shared a bond. Paige moved and this time it was Phoebe who did the holding back. "Wait" she whispered. 

"Tia I know you want to help me but …" Tia placed her finger against Cole's lips, silencing him. She stood and dipped her cupped hands in the pond, scooping up its magic waters in her palms. Droplets fell and splashed upon the surface and Cole clenched his teeth. He knew the pain the water was going to inflict when it touched him, when it touched his evil. 

Tia raised her hands and held the water until it was over Cole's head. Phoebe made a muted cry deep in her throat but didn't move. Tia suddenly parted her hands and the water rained down upon Cole's head. He gasped as he felt it hit his skin. Waiting for the pain. The awful burning as it ate away his evil essence but it didn't come. Cole blinked in shock as drops of water ran over his eyelids. There was no pain. Why wasn't there any pain? 

This time Phoebe did cry out. She ran forward to hold Cole. "Oh Cole. The water didn't hurt you. Do you know what that means?" Phoebe looked at Tia, her eyes full of questions. Cole simply knelt there trying to overcome his shock. He reached out and dipped his hand into the pond and nothing happened. The water remained serene. 

"Your evil essence is gone Cole. Your soul is clean. I took it from you and released your spirit. You're free. Let the guilt go Cole. There is only goodness inside you." 

"My demon half…" 

"Oh your demon half is there and so is your magic. It didn't die like it would have in the water. Cole your demon half isn't evil. You have overcome it with the love you have for Phoebe and the good deeds you have done. Being half demon doesn't have to mean being half evil. Your child won't be evil and he or she will carry demon blood in its veins. Michael's mother wasn't evil and she was pure demon. You blood lines don't make up who you are. They don't control your spirit or your heart. You have been given the chance to start over Cole. My magical gift allowed me to give you absolution through my purity. You're free Cole." 

"But Michael…" 

"Michael's demon half was evil so the water attacked him. He never had time for his love for me to overcome that. His evil essence and his demon half were one. You were different though. While you we're falling in love with Phoebe your demon half was evil but the stronger your love became the weaker your evil was until it was just a tiny bit of your soul. That tiny bit, where all your past crimes and guilt were held was the only evil inside you, it's what I released today." 

"What about the baby? Was I wrong to think the water would kill me and the baby because of the demon blood it has?" 

"I think so Phoebe. Your baby has demon blood but has never committed a sin. The child is pure. The only way your baby would become evil is through a conscious choice to do an evil deed, or if the baby was somehow branded with the mark of the Brotherhood like Michael was." 

Phoebe shivered at the thought of their child being branded by the Brotherhood of the Thorn. A picture of their baby, crying and lying helpless on a cold stone altar in the underworld, surrounded by members of the Brotherhood flashed in her mind. There was no way on earth either of them would allow that to happen. Cole felt her tremble and pulled her close. He knew what she was thinking and wanted to calm her fears. "It's okay baby, that will never happen. You and our child will always be protected. I would never let anything happen to the two of you. We'll keep the baby safe from the Brotherhood and those in the Underworld. You have me, your family, and all of good standing beside you." 

Cole rubbed her back as he held her, thinking how much he loved the woman and child in his arms. The woman who loved him even while he was fighting to overcome his evil half, the woman who loved him despite his past, the woman who loved him even as the screams of those he'd slaughtered had risen into the night crying out with the proof of his damnation. Phoebe rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. She believed Cole with all her heart. She knew what kind of man he was. He was a good, decent, and loving man who would protect them with his life. She couldn't have found a better man to love and their child couldn't have a better father. 

Blue lights twinkled and Piper and Leo appeared holding a sleeping Melinda. "Is this a private party? Better yet, is there a reason you two felt you didn't need to wake us up?" Piper looked tired, concerned, anxious and irritated. She had been getting an odd feeling from Leo all day and to wake up to find her sisters gone had sent her into a near panic. She had hurriedly woken up Leo so he could orb them all to Galperin. Now, seeing Cole, Phoebe, and Tia near the pond, Piper had a feeling she'd been right to worry.   
  
"I'm sorry honey. I woke up to find Cole gone and panicked. Paige's room is closer so I just went to her. I couldn't wait for you, I'm sorry. I was afraid Cole was going to go in the pond." 

Piper looked at the three of them so close to the water, eyes full of questions. "Well? I can see you're still alive Cole, but did you listen to me? Is Belthazor alive too?" 

"Yes, alive and well. It's my past that's dead. Tia purged my past deeds. Her purity released the evil inside me. Look." Cole dipped his hand in the water showing Piper that it wouldn't harm him. "I think it's true Piper. I think she really did it. The people I killed came out, screaming and damning me but they finally found release and so did I. Being a demon doesn't have to mean being evil. I don't have any evil inside anymore, not even a little bit, Tia pulled it out. It was a tiny core of blackness in my soul. Now even though I'm half demon, my demon side isn't evil. It hasn't been since I fell in love with Phoebe." 

If Piper and Leo had been touching she would have felt him tense at Cole's words. Would the Elders see things differently now? He doubted it. What was he going to do about their threat? The Elders said they would take away his powers and leave his family vulnerable if he told anyone of their heinous actions. On the other hand, if he kept his secret he was sure they would find a way to harm Cole and the baby anyway. Oh they wouldn't attack directly, the Elders had delusions of being good and protecting all who worked for them, but Leo knew they would find a way to tell those in the Underworld about the baby. 

Piper looked at Cole, her eyes shining with delighted. She was so happy for him. They'd all forgiven him years ago, but Cole had never been able to forgive himself. Now, Piper could see that the weight of his crimes had been lifted from his shoulders. Cole looked so happy, so relieved. 

"Congratulations Cole, I'm happy for you. And for the record, I knew you weren't evil anymore." Piper came forward to hug him. While she did she caught Tia's eyes with a silent thank you. How could she repay this woman who had given Cole so much? Banishing Cole's guilt was something she'd wished she could do for so long, something that Cole had needed. It was the one thing that had haunted him regardless of his family's acceptance and unconditional love. 

Piper released Cole and hugged Tia. Then, drawing back, she looked the nymph over. "You look much better sweetie, I'm so glad you came back to us. We love you, you know. I don't know how to tell you how grateful I m for everything. Phoebe, the baby, Cole…" 

"Piper, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have Michael. The trolls are gone, Galperin's flower has been destroyed and my world is a safe haven for my love and me. Thanks goes both ways. I love all of you. I hope you are planning on visiting soon." Tia walked over to Phoebe and patted her tummy. "Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. How are you little one, I'm so glad you're safe." 

"Don't worry Tia, Cole rubs my stomach all the time now that the baby knows he's one of the good guys." 

Tia's eye flew open with merriment. "You mean…?" She giggled, shocked. 

"Just once." 

"And it wasn't funny." Cole's words were stern but his expression wasn't. There was nothing about the baby that could make him angry, even if the little imp was taking after its mommy. With that thought Cole decided the baby was probably a girl. Those famous Halliwell genes certainly made Phoebe and her sisters rebellious and headstrong. Could he expect anything less from a daughter? Cole was certain he was going to have his hands full with a boy or a girl, but a girl would probably always keep him on the very tips of his toes. He could just imagine the trouble a tiny Phoebe could get into. He wrapped Phoebe in his arms from behind and kissed her neck, nibbling and tickling. He then reached down and patted her stomach. 

"See? I told you. Mr.Daddy can't stop touching my tummy." 

"What can I say? I love my wife and child. I think it's time to go home. You haven't been resting like you should and you haven't eaten…" 

Phoebe laughed and rolled her eyes. "As you can see, Cole is taking excellent care of both of us. I promise to visit soon. Is everyone coming now? We need to close the portal so Raed can't get to Michael." 

"Piper will you take Mindy home with Paige? I want to talk to Gareth for a few minutes. You can close the portal as soon as I get home." 

Piper tilted her head and looked at Leo suspiciously. What was going on? She knew him too well. He couldn't cover up his anxieties without her knowing. "Leo, what's going on?" 

"Nothing Piper. I just want to make sure he's okay. Gareth was really shaken up. I just want to talk to him father to father. I understand how he's feeling. It was very hard for Gareth to let Tia go." Piper looked at him, a frown creasing her brow, as she debated over his words. She finally shrugged and took Mindy from him. He would tell her in his own time. 

"Okay honey, I'll see you soon. I love you." Piper kissed him and hugged him tighter than usual, still a little unnerved by her instincts. Phoebe yawned and Cole scooped her up in his arms immediately. She giggled and shook her head but put her arms around his neck, loving him for being so concerned and overprotective. Cole looked down on her, his eyes wounded. 

"What? You both need rest. I only want to keep you happy and healthy." 

"I know you do baby and I love you for it. Shimmer away." They shimmered out followed by Paige, Piper, and Mindy. 

"And I think it's time for you to get back to bed too Tia." Michael stared at her eyes overflowing with love. He couldn't believe that she loved him and that she had come back to them. Nothing would tear them apart again, Michael was determined to be by Tia's side for the rest of her life. He pulled her close, almost overwhelmed by the love surging through him, then did as Cole had done and swept her up in his arms. Tia giggled too and she nuzzled into his chest, loving the feel of his strong arms around her. They were all the protection she would ever need. Leo followed them inside, planning on sharing his secret, but it wasn't Gareth he planned on confiding in, it was Rose. 

One of the Elders, Thadius, looked down upon the little scene by the Galperin pond. Their hopes of destroying Belthazor with the water had failed, but Thadius knew they wouldn't give up. Leo and the Charmed Ones were fools to believe that a demon could redeem himself. It was a ludicrous idea. Something had to be done to send the evil one and his brat back to hell where they belonged, and it had to be done soon. Once the portal was closed they would have very limited access to Galperin. It wasn't one of their normal territories, and because of that they could be shut out. 

For now he would watch Wyatt and hope to catch him telling the secret that must surely be eating him up inside. They were lucky Leo loved his charges with such an improper amount of affection, otherwise their hold over him would be greatly diminished. They needed the Charmed Ones, so they needed him. Get to him, get to them. It was that simple. If Wyatt told and they clipped his wings he would probably work with them to protect Piper and Melinda. He wouldn't like it. Oh no he would probably have another one of his rages, but they would have him because of his love for his wife and child. If it was a choice between saving Piper and Melinda versus Cole and the baby, Thadius was sure he knew whom Wyatt would pick. Thadius brushed away the remnants of a cloud and peered down to watch the scene.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


Leo went into the cottage but didn't turn towards the room where Gareth was. He instead went into the main room to find Rose. She was asleep in a rocking chair and he quietly whispered her name. Rose, ever alert to trouble, woke immediately. Leo quickly raised his hand to his lips indicating silence and Rose nodded her eyes full of questions. He tilted his head to indicate that he wanted her to go outside where they could talk. Rose got up and walked out of the cottage, curious about Leo. She remembered how he had seemed troubled earlier. As she walked out Leo bumped into the table, knocking a basket of cut flowers to the floor. Rose turned back but Leo met her stare, eyes urging her to just keep going. Rose, unsure of what was going on but trusting Leo, did as he wished. 

As he gathered the flowers into a pile, Leo slipped a small note he'd hidden in his sleeve within them. It was his sincere hope that either Rose or Leanna would find it after the portal had been closed and would follow the directions on it. Leo was desperate to save his family but at the same time he was afraid of the retribution the Elders would take if they discovered he hadn't held up to his end of the bargain. Leo didn't believe for one second that the Elders would leave Cole and the baby alone until they showed a sign of evil. He believed with all his heart that they were sitting up there in their ivory tower of self-righteousness plotting to end the lives of the demon and his 'brat' right now. 

As soon as he had picked up all the flowers Leo went outside. He didn't want to draw any attention to them. Rose was waiting on the porch; her curiosity was clearly evident. Leo wished he could just tell her so they could work together right then and there to protect his family. "Can I talk you into a walk Rose? I want to talk about Gareth but don't want to wake anyone." 

Rose slowly nodded. What was going on? The look in Leo's eyes seemed very distressed just a minute ago. "We can walk, what is it you want to know?" 

They walked towards the beach quietly contemplating each other. "I just wanted to ask how you feel about Gareth's health. Do you think the stress of all this has made it impossible for him to become well again?" 

Rose wasn't buying into Leo's question. Something was going on but he obviously felt he couldn't tell her about it. Why had he even asked her to walk with him? Oh well, whatever the reason she would play along. They continued to walk and talk about Gareth and the others, Rose knowing Leo was keeping a secret the whole time. Leo did his best to convince any watching eyes that his conversation with the naiad was innocent while hoping Rose would find the note and go from there. He knew there was tension in his voice and body posture but it could be helped. They were plotting to kill his brother-in-law and his niece or nephew, how could he not be tense. 

After they'd circled the island Leo bid Rose goodbye and orbed home leaving behind a very confused naiad. Rose pursed her lips together and shook her head. She went back into the cottage to make a cup of tea. There was nothing to be done about Leo's strange behavior now. He would tell her when he was ready. Unknowingly to her, the Charmed Ones said the spell to close the portal, effectively shutting off Thadius' view. 

Rose putter around the kitchen waiting for the water to simmer for her tea. She pulled some of the flowers from the basket to put in a vase and the note left by Leo fell to the floor. Picking it up Rose smiled and nodded. "You were up to something Leo. I knew it." Rose opened the note expecting an explanation but didn't find one. 

Go to the oracle and ask her how the Elders   
are planning to get rid of Cole and the baby. 

Rose gasped as she read Leo's note. The Elders, weren't they the good guys? She could hardly believe they would want to get rid of an innocent baby. Thoughts of Cole and his demon half caused her to wonder. It was quite probable that they felt threatened by his former evil self. He was good now but those in power rarely saw things for what they were. Could they honestly feel threatened enough to kill him? He was the husband of one of the fabled Charmed Ones. And the baby, how could they possibly fear a baby? Rose thought back over a talk she'd had with Michael. He'd said the Elders had tried to catch and kill him his entire life, even before he was branded by Raed because he was half demon. Were they doing the same thing with the baby? Killing it before it did evil? Was there a prophecy that foretold of Cole and Phoebe's child becoming evil? Even if there was the Elders must surely realize that not all things had to be. Michael had been saved. He would never destroy Galperin now. 

Rose puzzled over the note, her face full of worry, her brows knit with tension. She had to do something about this. She couldn't let the Elders harm Cole or the baby. He was a good man with a good soul and heart. And the baby, well the baby was just a baby! How could they even think of such a thing? Rose wasn't certain but felt reasonably sure that the Elders couldn't see her after the portal was closed. That's why Leo hid the note and then wasted time by taking a walk. She would go see the oracle and find out if she had any light to shed on the horrible turn of events. Why was it that just when you thought things had worked their way out a new problem or danger came along a slapped you in the face? This should be a happy time for Cole and Phoebe. It was obvious how excited they both were over their coming child. "Well I'll be damned if I'm going to let some two bit angels mess around with Phoebe and Cole." 

Rose wrote a note telling everyone she had gone off to gather some herbs and burned Leo's message over the stove. That done, she made her way to the beach, intent on getting to the oracle's cave as fast as she could. She loved Cole and Phoebe and was willing to do anything to save them. They had certainly lived through too much heartache already. Those Elders were going to find out that it was very unwise to mess with a naiad.   


~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After they'd said the spell to close the portal Cole carried Phoebe down the attic steps to their bedroom. His constant attention was so sweet, but Phoebe knew he was going to drive her nuts if he continued at this rate. 

"Cole" 

"Hum? Do you need something Phoebe? Are you hungry? I'll get it." 

"Ummm yes." Phoebe nuzzled his neck and nipped his ear. "You don't have to go anywhere though. And you need to stop treating me like I'm made of glass." She slipped an arm around his waist and ran the other hand over his chest pulling her fingers through the fine hairs there running her nails over his nipples. Lowering her head to kiss his muscular chest, planting feather light kisses across it and back up to the ticklish spot right behind his ear. Cole exhaled in a rush of breath and held her tightly against his body. Phoebe pressed into him and purred as she felt his response. 

"Now tell me the truth, do… I… feel… like… I'm… made… of… glass?" A kiss or nip punctuated each word and had Cole moaning. Phoebe turned in his arms and slid to the floor, standing on tiptoes to continue her assault. 

"You are insatiable woman." 

Phoebe giggled and nibbled his neck making Cole groan. "Must be the hormones." She slowly sunk to her knees as she left a trail of kisses down his chest and abdomen. Cole's hard muscles clenched as her lips pressed against his stomach, making him growl with need. 

"You were always insatiable." 

"Is that a complaint?" 

"Hardly" He lifted her up to meet his lips, wrapping his arms around, her backing her towards the bed, doing his own share of kissing nibbling and purring. "I should let you get some sleep. It's 3:00 in the morning." 

"Don't you dare. I promise I'll rest, later. You asked me if I needed anything Cole…" Her words were cut short by his hot demanding kiss. There could be no logic when he was around her, no restraint. The fact was he melted in her arms, his senses going haywire until the fire she started inside him could be quenched. Cole kissed her hard, his passion stemming from his need for her and his joy at being free from his past. Cole had an idea that Phoebe knew this and was using their sensual love to break free of any remaining barriers. She wanted to sweep away any cobwebs of guilt that might be hiding deep inside him. 

Their kiss went on and on. Cole lost himself in her sweetness. Her tongue's silken caress made the blood pound through his veins. God how she excited him. Cole growled deep in his throat and pushed her back onto the bed, being careful to stop his own fall with his arms. He was still very conscious of the tiny life inside her. Phoebe rolled to the side pulling him close, needing to feel the length of him pressed against her. Slowly, sensuously, they lost themselves in each other, lips seeking, bodies entwined. The overwhelming need to be together as one pounding in unison through their veins. 

As the night faded into dawn Phoebe and Cole made love, completely unaware of Thadius who was gazing down upon them in complete disgust. The witch was at it again. How could she lay with a demon? She should be disgusted by his touch instead of moaning and crying out for more. The damn demon had to go. And now there was a brat in her womb and no one doubted for a second that they would continue to make more. Especially with the way she carried on with him. It was obscene. Yes the demon had to die and the witch needed to be taught some decorum. She may be a Charmed One but it didn't give her a right to forgo all aspects of decency. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

The first order of business must of course be an apology for making you wait so long for this chapter. I had a serious case of writers' block most likely brought on by the stress of the holidays. My thanks to Tia, Michelle, and Rose for helping my muse find her way back to this story, Barb for supporting me while I went off on a tangent and began to write something new, and to my readers for not giving me up for lost. Happy New Year to all of you. 

"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Thirty   
By Jolynn   
  


Rose wound her way through the cave with a small oil lamp to guide her to the cavern in which she would procure the Oracle's advice. It was empty and silent as she'd expected it to be at this hour of the night. A large oil lamp burned on the table in front of the grand dais but the rest of the chamber was in shadows. Rose spied a passage way near the back of the cavern. A glow emanated from it leading her to believe she would find the Oracle there. Rose knew it was the middle of the night and the Oracle would be less than thrilled at being woken up to perform a reading, but it couldn't be helped. Cole and the baby were in trouble. 

She strode over to the table near the dais and picked up a small wooden hammer striking the brass gong there. The noise reverberated through the silent chamber, echoing as it faded away. Rose heard an indignant shriek come from the passageway and cringed. Hopefully the Oracle would understand the necessity of dragging her out of bed in the middle of the night. 

"Whoever is in my cavern go away. You must come back at a decent hour bearing many gifts of apology or you will not get a reading even then." 

"Please Oracle, it's Rose the Naiad, I received some disturbing news and I am in desperate need of your wise advice. I beg your pardon for calling upon you at this hour but it is truly a matter of dire importance." 

"Nothing can be important enough to rouse me from my bed at this time of the night! Go away and return at a decent hour." 

Rose was quickly approaching her tolerance level but held her tongue. It wouldn't do to rile the woman before she tried to see what the Elders were up to. "Please Wise One, I beg of you to reconsider. This is a matter of vital importance. It concerns the man Cole and his unborn child. They are in danger. Cole helped save our world and now he needs our help in return. Please speak with me. Your wisdom is needed on this matter at once." 

Rose didn't think she could beg the Oracle any longer if the woman refused, she wasn't the type to beg. Rose would have to take matters into her own hands and shake the silly woman until she listened to reason. To her relief she heard sputtering coming from the bedchamber followed by the Oracle herself. She lacked her normal aura of mystery without her fancy robe and veil, looking like an ordinary being with her hair mussed from sleep and her eyes half closed. Long gone was the glamour and glitter. Rose had to hide a smile behind her hand at the woman's incensed muttering. 

"You are to sit on the stool until I'm ready. No speaking!" 

Rose did as the Oracle asked and positioned herself on the tiny perch. She watched the woman prepare herself out of the corner of her eye, impatience beginning to set in at the long delay. What did it matter if she had on her robe and veil? They were wasting time. Finally the Oracle was ready. She circled Rose with a burning bundle of sage while ringing tiny finger cymbals. After the incense the Oracle sprinkled sea salt around her and then finally sat in her throne. 

"Ask your question Naiad." 

"How do the Elders plan on getting rid of Cole and the baby?" 

The Oracle pressed her fingers together and lowered her head to rest her chin on their peak. She hummed to herself until Rose thought she would go mad with impatience. Just as she was about to let out an exasperated sigh the Oracle raised her head and stared at Rose with her fathomless black eyes. 

"The high men of power will work through a stranger." This said the Oracle waved her hand at Rose in a motion of dismissal. "You may leave now." 

"That's it? The high men of power will work through a stranger? What does that mean?" 

"I am not here to explain things to you. I simply speak what I receive." 

Rose's eyes grew huge with exasperation. Her nostrils flared as she struggled to control her breathing and her eyebrows came together in a frown. The damn woman hadn't told her anything at all. Leo was counting on her and she had nothing to tell him. How was she supposed to help Cole and Phoebe? She would have to return to the cottage and try to send out a plea for help to Melinda. She was a desperate soul at the moment and she hoped the child would feel her need. Rose stood up and thanked the Oracle for her services even though the words stuck in her throat like dry bread. It wasn't wise to anger the woman any further. Her expertise would be needed in the future. 

When she returned to the cottage, Rose woke Leanna. She simply couldn't keep all of this to herself. There was too much at stake. "Come down to the beach with me. I need to talk to you." 

Leanna nodded silently and followed Rose. The look in her sister's eyes spoke of fear and uncertainty. It was clear she needed help. They arrived on the beach and Rose motioned for Leanna to follow her into the water. Rose was almost certain that the portal was closed, blocking out the Elders prying eyes but she didn't want to take a chance. She dove into the water, her dress becoming shimmering scales as she swam downward to an underwater cavern in the lake. She swam through a passageway until she was in a small chamber. Pulling herself up onto the smooth rocks that composed the cavern floor, Rose sat and waited for her sister. 

Leanna appeared a moment later. She perched next to Rose, worry creasing her brow. "What is it Rose? I can see something is very wrong." 

"Leo left me a hidden message. It asked me to find out how the Elders were planning on getting rid of Cole and the baby." Leanna gasped in shock and shook her head. 

"Get rid of them, why?" 

"I'm not sure but I'm guessing it has to do with Cole's demon blood. The Elders are the high powers of goodness in Cole and Phoebe's world. They govern the Charmed Ones. Perhaps they see Cole as a threat now that he and Phoebe decided to have a child." 

"But Cole isn't evil and the baby, well the baby is a pure innocent. I can hardly believe they would kill them. If they are the power of righteousness for that world how can they condone slaughtering an innocent man and child?" 

"Phoebe and her sisters vanquish demons all the time. Cole is part demon." 

"But it's wrong! It's evil!" 

"I know Leanna but that's what the Elders are planning and we have to help stop them. I went to the Oracle and asked her how the Elders planned on harming them but she didn't give me much of an answer. I don't know if it was because I woke her up or because her vision of the Elders is cloudy. They are outside our realm, especially with the portal closed. She said "The high men of power will work through a stranger." I asked her to explain but she said she couldn't. 

Melinda has the power to sense souls in trouble and right now we fit that description. She may be our only means of communication. Leo's actions lead me to believe that the Elders have threatened him if he reveals their plot to his family. I'm guessing they're blackmailing him. They promised to do nothing as long as he keeps his mouth shut. The Elders control his powers and if they take them away again he won't be able to save his family if they become hurt. Perhaps it was a deal, one that Leo had no choice but to accept. Leo gets his powers back and as long as he stays silent they wouldn't harm Cole and the baby. They have to manipulate him to keep their nasty secret and to pressure him to influence Piper and the rest of the family to work hard for the Elders." 

"Poor Leo. He must feel torn in two." 

"That's why we have to get word to him. The Charmed Ones duty is to protect innocents and innocents are usually strangers. Phoebe and Cole could very well walk right into a trap. If the Elders are blocked from Galperin when the portal is closed then perhaps it would be best for Cole and Phoebe to come here until this is resolved. Let's go back to the cottage and focus our energy on Melinda. She's a smart little girl. Hopefully she will pick up on our distress. Remember that we mustn't speak of this up on the surface. We can't be sure who may be listening." 

"Very well. I hope Mindy senses out need. Nothing can happen to Cole and their child. It would break Phoebe's heart." 

~~~~~~~~~~   


Melinda awoke and listened for the sounds of her family down below. Hearing nothing, she slipped out of bed and quietly padded down the hall, peaking in her parent's room to see them fast asleep. She tiptoed to Paige's room and found her asleep too. Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Cole's door was closed so she pressed her ear to the wood listening for voices. Hearing none, she quickly went through the hall and down the stairs on her little bare feet, hardly making a sound. She would see to her own breakfast this morning. She was after all a big girl of four now. 

Mindy got to the kitchen and pulled a stool to the counter so she could reach the cereal. Climbing up she lifted the box from its place on top of the refrigerator and then scrambled down with her treasure, proud that she was a big enough to reach things way up high. She retrieved the milk from its place in the door and put it and the cereal on the table. After going back for a bowl and spoon, Melinda sat on her knees in a chair and proceeded to make breakfast. She put some of the cereal into the bowl only dropping a few pieces on the floor, then lifted the carton of milk and carefully poured it into the bowl. What she wound up with was more milk than cereal in the bowl but that was all right with her. Mindy clapped her hands in delight when she finished the task without spilling a drop. Mommy and daddy would be proud of her. 

Mindy raised the spoon to her lips but then paused. Uncle Cole and daddy always read something at the breakfast table. Climbing out of the chair, Melinda retrieved the book Auntie Paige had made for her. It was a picture book of the creatures and scenes in Narnia. Paige made it for her because the real Narnia book didn't have very many pictures. Melinda climbed into her chair once more and ate her cereal as she paged through her book. She giggled at some of the pictures. They weren't anything like the real creatures of Galperin. Auntie Paige's imagination had been wrong about how ogres looked. Norbert and Shyson weren't nearly as fierce looking. Melinda got to the page with the troll and grimaced. She didn't want the nasty things in her book anymore. Trolls were horrid. They had hurt her Aunt Phoebe and Tia. 

Mindy realized there were no pictures of naiads in her book. That was because there weren't any in the land of Narnia, but Auntie Paige would have to make some. She wanted to be able to see Rose and Leanna any time she wished. The moment Melinda thought of the two naiads and strange tickling of fear formed in her tummy. Mindy didn't like it and let out a little whimper. The feeling grew and she heard whispers in her head calling for her and speaking her daddy's name. 

Mindy put her hands over her ears but then made herself sit up straight. Someone, probably Rose or Leanna was in trouble. She was a big girl and she had to help them. Mindy tiptoed up the stairs and into her parent's room. She padded quietly over to Leo's side of the bed and shook her daddy's arm. Leo groaned in his sleep but didn't open his eyes. Mindy shook him again, determined to get a response. 

Leo opened one eye and peered at his daughter. "What is it baby?" 

Melinda put her finger to her lips and shook her head. Daddy needed to be quiet. She beckoned for Leo to follow her and he did with a worried look on his face. Something was wrong and Mindy didn't want Piper to know. He followed her down stairs to the sunroom and pulled her onto his lap. 

"What is it Princess?" 

"Rose and Leanna are in here and here." Melinda pointed to her chest and head. 

"Are they in trouble Sweetie?" Melinda nodded. 

"Something's wrong. They're scared. I think they are calling you daddy. Maybe Gareth is hurt and needs you to save him. Rose and Leanna told me the pond couldn't heal him." 

"Baby you know I can't either. It's against the rules." 

"Then I don't like the rules." Melinda's face turned down in a frown as she made this statement. Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, her forehead creased in anger. How could a rule that let Gareth die be a good one? 

"I don't always like them either Melinda but I have to follow them. The Elders will take away my powers if I don't. I need my powers to protect your mommy, your aunts, and you." 

"Are you going to go to Galperin to help Rose and Leanna? Can I come?" 

"The portal is closed right now sweetie, I can't go." 

"Wake everyone up." 

Her childish simplicity made Leo smile. If only it were that easy. How was he going to get Piper and her sisters to open the portal without telling them of the Elders plans? There had to be a way to reveal their plot to his family without the Elders' knowledge. "You go and wake up Mommy. Let Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe sleep." Leo set her on her feet and Mindy immediately raced through the living room and to the stairs. It was a good thing she was little or her footfalls would have echoed throughout the manor as she ran, waking the entire household. Once Melinda was gone, Leo quickly began orbing to different places and times. He hoped his little game of hide and seek would throw off the Elders for a while. Finally coming to rest, Leo paused to write a note. 

Cast a cloaking spell so we can hide from   
the Elders. I'll explain when I can. 

Leo held the note in his fist and orbed back home. Piper and Mindy were waiting in the sunroom when he arrived. Piper's eyes were full of worry and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. Things had to appear normal. 

"Mindy come into the kitchen and finish your cereal. Piper come sit down, I'll make us some coffee. Did you sleep all right honey? You look tired." Piper had no idea what was going on but she played along. Of course she looked tired. Mindy had just woken her up after all of four hours of sleep, but Piper sensed something was terribly wrong. She also could tell that Leo wanted everything to appear normal. 

"I'm still tired from all that traveling back and forth to Galperin. I'll be fine." She watched Leo's every move carefully looking for a sign from him. The waiting and wondering were driving her crazy. Finally she saw a little piece of paper fall out of his hand right before he set down her coffee mug. He immediately put the mug on top of it to conceal the note. 

"This should help honey. I'll be right back." Leo went to the door to get the newspaper as he always did and left Piper and Mindy in the kitchen alone. He was hoping the Elders were watching him and not them. He also hoped they hadn't seen the message. 

"I got my breakfast all by myself mommy. I was a big girl." 

"I know you are sweetie." Piper was dying to read the tiny note Leo had left her but she wanted to appear normal. "Come give mommy a hug sweetie." Piper slid back her coffee mug, revealing the paper and quickly slipped it into her sleeve. She wrapped her arms around Mindy and chanced a glance down. Reading it, Piper frowned. Something was going on, something bad. She had sensed tension in Leo ever since he'd returned from his meeting with the Elders, and it appeared that her intuition had been right. 

"Give mommy a kiss baby and clean up your dishes. I'm going to the attic to cast a good fortune spell for Michael and Tia. Why don't you see if Uncle Cole will have a tea party with you when he wakes up?" Piper figured nothing could throw off the Elders sense of perception better than a tea party. Cole certainly wouldn't look suspicious or up to something if he was sipping tea with his princess. Mindy gave Piper another kiss and climbed off her lap. Piper went upstairs to search the Book of Shadows for a spell strong enough to block the Elders out. She hoped Leo could tell them what was going on quickly, any spell they might use wouldn't last long. 

Piper found the spell that allowed them to hide from the greatest of evil. She mulled over it, thinking that perhaps in this case it might fit. She would modify it with elements of goodness to fit their situation then hope that the power of three could overcome the Elder's watchful eyes. 

Piper put the needed ingredients in the censor, lit blue candles, and sprinkled sea salt for protection. She called upon the Wiccan Goddesses, asking them to instill the power of goodness into her spell and chanted the words as she set fire to the items in the censor. When she was done, Piper quickly went downstairs and woke Phoebe and Paige. They followed her, grumbling, up the stairs, eyes full of questions. Piper shushed them and pushed them into place before the pedestal on which the Book of Shadows stood. 

The smoke from the censor still curled upward into the air, as Piper quickly sprinkled another circle of sea salt around them. She stood with her sisters as they chanted the spell. Once they were through, Piper immediately called for Leo. He orbed to the attic, smiling as he saw the evidence of their spell casting around him. 

"All set honey. Tell us what's going on and make it fast because I don't know how long the spell will hold." Everyone turned as they heard footsteps on the stairs. Cole appeared in the doorway with a confused look on his face. 

"Mindy told me I was supposed to have a tea party with her but I know something is wrong. Let's have it. If there is a demon after us I need to find a safe place for Phoebe." 

Phoebe sputtered but Leo interrupted her. "We don't have time for fighting. Just listen and wait until I'm done to ask questions. When the Elders summoned me I found out they had a dirty little secret. Cole's trip to Galperin wasn't an accident. He was led there. They wanted him to take Melinda to Galperin because they knew one of them would bring home the flower. It was their intent for Phoebe to become ill and lose the baby. The Elders say the child will become evil and they can't allow it to be born. They would have made sure Mindy and Phoebe recovered, but only after she miscarried. I imagine they hoped that Phoebe would blame Cole and cast him out of her life." 

Everyone in the room except Cole gasped in shock, unfortunately he wasn't all that surprised. Cole knew his evil drew evil be it in the form of demons, Elders, or trolls. Now here it was again. The pond had shown he was free but no matter what he did, he was still a danger to his family. Cole let loose a string of curses that would make the Source blush. He walked to where Phoebe stood and pulled her into his arms. She was shaking as Leo's words sunk in and Cole tried to comfort her. His mind was in a whirl. . 

"The Elders are convinced that your child will be drawn to evil regardless of how the he or she is raised. The baby will be extremely powerful and if the side of evil were to get a hold of the child they could exploit the demon traits and turn the child to their side. I of course told them it was ridiculous but somehow I don't think they were convinced. They returned my powers on the condition that I keep quiet. They need me to be a whitelighter for their Charmed Ones because no one else wants to handle the job." Leo paused to smile a little at the reason. His wife was headstrong and had a hot temper as did Phoebe and Paige but Leo wouldn't have it any other way. 

"They need me and I need them. Without my powers I can't protect my family. We both have to rely on the other and both of us hate the fact that we do. I couldn't keep this a secret. There is too much at stake. We need to move Phoebe and Cole to Galperin until we figure this out. They can stay there with the portal closed and be safe." 

"Oh no, no way. I'm not about to sit back and let them plot to kill my child. Phoebe will go until we get this figured out but I stay here. I have to be involved in this fight. This is for my family." 

"First of all stop talking as if I was a senseless ninny who didn't have a mind of her own, and secondly think about how your suggestion won't work. Don't you remember what happened before when I was separate from my sisters? I couldn't get to them when they were in danger. Prue died because we weren't together." 

"I'll be here." 

"Leo you can heal but you can't vanquish demons. It's not safe. I won't do it. They will be too vulnerable. We won't even know when and if the portal needs to be opened. The spell has to be said together to open and close it. It can't be done." 

"Mindy can sense Rose and Leanna and she would be able to sense you." 

"It wouldn't matter. We have to say the spell together." 

"Damn it Phoebe. I'm not going to allow you to risk the life of our child." 

"Cole how can you even say that? I wouldn't do anything to hurt the baby. I just can't go and leave Piper and Paige at risk." Phoebe's voice was choked with emotion. Cole's words were a blow to her heart. Didn't he know how much she loved their child? Cole heard the pain in her voice and pulled her close. 

"I'm sorry baby. I just can't stand to think of you in danger." 

"Listen to me. I'm not done and we're running out of time. I left a message for Rose asking her to go to the Oracle to find out what the Elders have in mind. They called to Mindy this morning. She sensed their need for her. We need to go to Galperin and close the portal behind us to find out what is planned." 

"Perhaps we should stay there for good. If the Elders are evil enough to kill Cole and the baby then I don't want to work for them." 

"I wish it were that easy Paige. Regardless of them, we have a destiny to help innocents. We can't stay in Galperin forever. Besides, how are we going to stop them if we hide like scared little kids? If those bastards want my husband and my child they are going to have a hell of a fight on their hands." Cole closed his eyes for a moment and rested his chin on Phoebe's head wishing for the millionth time that his wife wasn't quite so stubborn. 

"Leo, I think we should open the portal and have only you go. If we all suddenly go back to Galperin it will look suspicious. We need to carry on with our normal lives. You go, expressing a need to see Gareth to check on his health and we will do our best to act as if we don't know the bastards are plotting to slaughter an unborn child and Phoebe's husband. We will close the portal after you leave and open it again in 2 hours. That should hopefully give you time to talk to Rose. I don't think the Elders can see you when you're there with the portal closed. If they could, they would know by now that we were up to something." 

Cole's arms tightened around Phoebe as Piper laid out the plan. He didn't like this one bit. Phoebe needed to be kept safe. "And what exactly am I to do to help save my child." Cole's voice was thick with rage. Why couldn't the powers that be ever let them live in peace? He loved Phoebe and she loved him. Their love had created a child. How could that be wrong? 

"You are to have a tea party with Miss Melinda. We have to act carefree Cole. There is no demon stalking us at the moment so we should be doing exactly what we always do when evil gives us a little breathing room. Act like we are glad to have a break from our crazy lives." 

"Piper's right. Cole go find Melinda, Leo you stay here while we open the portal." 

"And what are you three going to do?" Cole felt very uneasy about this plan. He hated being left out and not in control of his family's destiny. 

Piper smiled at Cole before replying. "We are going to do what we always do when we have a demon break. We're going shopping." 

"Now wait a minute. Phoebe shouldn't go out in public. It's not safe!" 

Phoebe turned in Cole's arms and pulled his head down so she could look him in the eyes. "Listen to me Cole. We have to appear normal. I think I'm safer at the mall than I am here. They can't use magic in public. It will be fine. The Elders will probably get very board watching us shop and take a break. Just relax baby. We will get through this like we worked through everything else. Together forever right? I promise you will have me by your side for the rest of my life." 

Cole grumbled but finally nodded his head. "You are a stubborn woman Phoebe Halliwell-Turner. Go shopping, have fun, you deserve it. Buy something for our little one. I guess I have a tea party to attend." Cole kissed her quickly and headed down the stairs calling for Mindy. The portal was opened and Leo orbed to Galperin in search of answers. They closed the portal behind him hoping to keep his actions a secret. If the Elders found out he'd told them of their nasty plans, they would clip his wings again. Once the magic odds and ends were dealt with Phoebe, Piper and Paige headed out to shop. Phoebe needed maternity clothes. Piper's were completely out of style. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Leo passed through the portal and headed for the lake eager to hear the words of the Oracle. He orbed to the island and walked to the cottage. Leanna was sitting on the porch keeping watch. She rose when she saw him and called to Rose as she came down the steps. 

"Oh Leo, I'm so glad you're here. We hoped Mindy could sense us. Is it safe?" 

"I think so. The portal is closed so the Elders shouldn't be able to spy on us." Rose joined them, giving Leo a brief hug. They were up against a very powerful force and the task at hand seemed daunting. 

"What did the Oracle say Rose? Did she speak of their plans?" 

"She wasn't much help at all I'm afraid. I received a one sentence answer and then she shooed me from the cavern. Her only words were "The high men of power will work through a stranger." Any ideas on what that could mean?" 

"Not directly but it makes me worry. Phoebe, Piper, and Paige planned on going shopping after they closed the portal. They wanted to make everything look normal. The Oracle's words scare me. They will be around hundreds of strangers at the mall. I know Phoebe will stop to help someone in trouble." 

"What is a mall?" 

Leo gave Leanna a little half smile at her question. Coming from Galperin she would be in shock if they took her to an American shopping mall. "It's a huge building that has lots and lots of stores. They sell everything there. Phoebe wants to buy something for the baby." 

"Oh dear. She will be among many strangers. You must go back and warn her." 

"I can't. The portal is closed. They won't open it again for two hours. Tell me Rose, who governs your world. I don't mean the council, I mean the higher power. We have the Elders and answer to them, who does the council answer to? The Elders spoke of the Covenant of the Worlds. I want to know who created that covenant. It must have been the High Beings of Good for many lands. The Elders don't govern you but somebody must. If we can speak to them and tell them and others how the Elders manipulated Cole to come here and tried to use your Guardian Flower to kill him and his unborn child perhaps there would be Higher Beings of Good who would agree to override the Elders. If we can expose their dirty game we can force them to leave Cole and the baby alone." 

"Yes, we could tell them all that has transpired!" Rose's eyes began to gleam as she saw a path of hope and revenge. "We will tell them of Tia and Phoebe's kidnapping and of how Tia was brutally raped, we will tell them how Michael was turned to good and that demon blood doesn't mean evil. If they hear how the waters proved Cole's soul is pure they have to believe in his inherent goodness. No one will agree with the Elder's hideous plan when they hear all the horrible things that happened."   


Rose walked over to the trees circling the pond. She tilted back her head and called out to the heavens above. Come forth little ones, I have a job for you. Wake up my feathered friends there is much to be done." All the birds on the island flew squawking and chirping to the trees at Rose's call. They perched high and low, big and small, on the branches above her head. "Listen to your task. I need you to find each and every Council Member as soon as you can. Tell them to come to the shore. I'll be waiting. It is vitally important. Cole and the baby are in danger." The birds alighted into the air in a swirling mass of colored wings as they set off to summon the Council. 

"Now all we have to do is wait. Leanna, will you wake everyone up while I go to the beach?" 

"There's no need for that Rose." The naiad turned to see Gareth, Michael, and Tia standing on the porch. The trio approached her with looks of apprehension on their faces. 

"Tia sweetie, I'm not sure you should be out of bed." 

"Don't be silly Rose. You know that if Cole and the baby are in danger I'm going to do everything in my power to help them. Now what is going on?" Rose hesitated and Tia stamped her foot in irritation. "You know I love you like a mother Rose but that doesn't mean you need to treat me like a child. Tell me what's wrong and tell me right now!" 

"Tia's right Rose, Cole did so much for all of us. We need to stand united behind them and help in any way we can. Now spill it." 

"It's okay Rose I know you're worried, I'll tell them." Leo proceeded to tell Michael, Tia, and Gareth what the Elders had done and what they had in store. Everyone listened in shocked silence, their faces becoming grim. It was unfathomable how anyone, especially a group of being who saw themselves as good, could even think of harming Cole and the baby. Gareth clenched his fists and grit his teeth when he realized his baby girl was raped because of the doings of those evil men. They caused everything. All the horror and suffering both women when through, everything. 

The group spoke among themselves as they waited for the council members. There had to be a way of speaking to the Supreme Beings of Good who oversaw the different universes, and they needed to find that way quickly, before the Elders learned of Leo's betrayal of had a chance to hurt Cole and the baby. 

Gareth went to where Leo stood alone gazing out over the water. He put a hand on the younger man's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. "You helped save my baby Leo, I will do everything in my power to save your family. We won't rest until the Elders are brought to court before the Supreme Beings of Good and removed from their thrones. Acts of this kind of manipulation and cruelty won't be tolerated. We will bring those Elders who had a hand in this to their knees."   
  


~~~~~~~~~~   


The girls steered a giggling Phoebe into a store with fancy maternity clothes and she looked around in delight. Who would have guessed that she could dress well and be pregnant at the same time? Piper's maternity clothes were hopelessly outdated and Phoebe was dying for something new. The thought of wearing a maternity top so all the world would know she was pregnant thrilled her. She was ecstatic over her condition, and wanted the world to know it. Phoebe ran her fingers over some frilly nightgowns hanging on a rack and Paige rolled her eyes. 

"What? Dr. Barb said..." 

Paige immediately held up her hand. "Too much information Phoebe. How about this outfit?" Paige held up a billowy silver and blue skirt with a matching peasant blouse. It reminded Phoebe of Rose and Leanna. 

"It's beautiful Paige. I'll look like a naiad with a big tummy. You guys look for more while I try this on. I'm going to need some sweaters and my jeans already are too tight." Phoebe went into the changing room to try on the outfit. It fit perfectly and the elastic waistband allowed room for her growing tummy. The blouse had an empire waist gathered together under her breasts but was billowy below leaving plenty of room for wear well into her pregnancy. The outfit should fit her for a long time. Phoebe spun around in front of the mirror, pleased with what she saw. She left the little room and called for Piper and Paige as she went back towards the main area of the shop. 

"Hey, what do you think? I love it." Piper and Paige stopped their search for more clothes and walked to the dressing rooms to inspect Phoebe. As she was moving forward towards her sisters a woman stepped in front of her, blocking her path. 

"Let me see sweetie. Oh that's lovely." 

Phoebe assumed she was a sales clerk and tried to move around her. "Thanks but I want to show my sisters." 

"How many months are you deary?" The woman reached out and touched Phoebe's stomach making her cringe. Phoebe tried to back up but the woman grasp her arm. 

"Would you please let me go. I want to show my sisters." 

"Hey Phoebe are you ok..." Piper's words died on her lips as she saw Phoebe disappeared in a glimmering mass of blue orbing lights which she knew couldn't be Leo's. "Oh God! Oh Paige. Paige! Phoebe's gone! They took Phoebe!" 

Paige ran up behind Piper and stood staring at the empty hall which should contain her sister. "What happened Piper? Who took her?" 

"It had to be a whitelighter. I saw Phoebe and a woman. The lady grabbed Phoebe's arm and then they orbed out. Oh God Paige. What if they hurt the baby? We have to get home and tell Cole. Leo will... Leo won't be able to come home to help us will he?" Paige shook her head and put her arms around Piper. "Orb me home and then get up there and find out what the hell is going on. Come on." Piper pulled Paige into a dressing room and they orbed back to the manor. How was she going to tell Cole? 

~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Phoebe pulled her arm from the woman's grasp as soon as they arrived. "You've got to be kidding me. I've been kidnapped by a whitelighter? Take me home, NOW!" 

"I'm sorry but those aren't my instructions." Phoebe looked at the woman incredulously. 

"Do you honestly think I care about your instructions? If you won't take me home then take me to the Elders. I have gone through enough pain in the last few weeks and I'm not going to take this!" 

"Follow me." The woman glided forward through the swirling mist at their feet. Her clothing had automatically been replaced by a hooded robe when they arrived. Phoebe followed her looking around as she went. They couldn't plan to keep her here until the baby was born could they? That was ridiculous. They went down several corridors that were surprisingly empty and entered a large room with a chair in the middle of it. 

"Have a seat Charmed One. The Elders will come to speak to you shortly." Phoebe glared at the woman and then at the single chair in the room. She was not liking this one bit. Damn it! Why couldn't everyone simply leave her and Cole alone? Phoebe went forward and sat in the chair. As she did, thin white pillars shot down in a circle around her. They were spaced closed together and went from the floor up into the mist above. Phoebe jumped up and ran to the pillars as her escort turned her back and walked away. 

"Wait a minute. You can't just lock me up. Come back. Please come back." Phoebe pulled on the pillars to no avail. They were made of marble and wouldn't budge. The very people who were supposed to work on the side of good had imprisoned her. Well they were going to find out that Phoebe Halliwell-Turner would not give in to their wishes. She was going to find a way home and make a loving family with Cole and the baby. 

"I'm never going to give up. Do you hear me? Never! I love Cole and he loves me. Damn you for interfering." Phoebe slowly slid to her knees behind her marble cage. "I love you Cole. I can feel your heart beating next to mine baby. I love you." Silent tears rolled down Phoebe's cheeks. She wanted her husband, she needed her husband. Cole was her life and a part of her was horribly hollow when he wasn't by her side. 

"I love you Cole." The words were a whispered vow to a man who was worlds away. 

Down on earth Cole felt a hand squeeze his heart. He raised his own and placed it on his chest. "Phoebe..." 

Piper and Paige orbed into the room and Cole's heart froze. Where was his wife? He repeated her name again and this time it sounded like a strangled cry. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

Happy New Year to all! My best to you and your families in the coming year. Remember, Phoebe and Cole can remain together in our hearts.   
  
  


  
  



	31. Chapter Thirtyone

Michelle this is for you because I know you'll be jumping up and down, yelling, and doing cartwheels at the end, and don't you dare go and peek! 

Read, Relax, Enjoy,   
~ Jolynn ~ 

~~~~~~~~~ 

"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Thirty-One   
~~~~~~~~~   
Cole looked wildly from Paige to Piper and back again. Where was Phoebe? He jumped to his feet, knocking over the child size chair he'd been sitting in while having tea with Melinda. His knee caught the edge of the table, jarring it, making the cups and dishes rattle. The teapot slid off onto the floor, shattering upon impact. Melinda let out a squeak of surprise as her eyes became huge round O's. 

"Where's Phoebe?" His eyes begged Piper and Paige for a logical explanation but Cole knew one wouldn't be coming. "Piper where is she?' 

"Oh Cole." Piper shook her head as her eyes filled with tears. Seeing her distress Melinda ran to her mommy and wrapped her arms around Piper's waist, squeezing her tight. Melinda was frightened by the intensity of the emotions in the room. She sensed confusion, anger, and a deep fear. 

"We were shopping for maternity clothes. Phoebe went to try on an outfit in the dressing room . There was a woman there. We thought she worked for the store. Oh Cole, she was a whitelighter. A whitelighter took Phoebe. I'm so sorry. I never thought ... I mean ... I didn't think they would be so bold, I never dreamed they would take her." 

Mindy looked back over her shoulder at Cole and burst into tears, upon seeing her uncle's expression of torment. He had just gotten his love back and now she had been stolen from him again. Not only his love, but his child. Cole closed his eyes as he struggled for control, he had to hold himself together. He ran a hand through his hair and turned his back on Piper, Melinda, and Paige. Suddenly he lashed out, striking the wall with his fist, crunching through the plaster with a punishing blow. Mindy wailed and Cole turned back around. 

"I'm sorry princess. Come here baby." Mindy ran to Cole and he swept her up in his arms. He buried his face in her hair as his shoulders shook with barely contained rage. How could they do it? They were the good guys. Phoebe dedicated her life to them and now they were tearing her family apart at what should be one of the happiest times of her life. Mindy wrapped her arms around Cole and nuzzled his neck. Her need to help him was overwhelming for the little girl. 

"I love you Uncle Cole." She patted him on the back, trying to sooth his pain. 

"I love you too princess." Cole took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together. Looking up at Piper and Paige he saw that both women looked crushed. They'd convinced Cole it would be safe for Phoebe to go shopping and now she was gone. 

"I don't blame you so please don't blame yourselves. Your idea made the most sense, you thought it was for the best. How could any of us even imagine the Elders would take her? Are you sure it was a whitelighter?" 

"Yeah, she was definitely orbed out of there. What the hell are they thinking? This makes no sense. Leo is stuck in Galperin and can't come home to heal us because we can't open the portal without Phoebe and if we come up against a demon we won't have the power of three. This is insane. They've left us incredibly vulnerable." 

"Any chance we can open the portal with Melinda as the third Halliwell?" 

"It's worth a shot Paige, but to be honest I'd rather you went up there to see what the hell they want."   
"Oh I know what they want. They want me out of Phoebe's life." 

"Well it's a little late for that!" Cole winced at Piper's words. "Oh God Cole I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean that like it sounded. I would never give you up sweetie. You're my brother and I love you, but why the hell didn't they voice their objections when you two got married. I'm not saying we would have listened, but my God, they've let us go along as if things were fine for seven years and now suddenly they say 'Oh no, you can't do that!' This is a hell of a time to let us know they weren't real pleased with the whole arrangement." 

"It's because of the baby." 

"I know that but what did they think? Married people make love and have children and you two certainly aren't the exception to that rule. I just can't believe ... Oh how could I let this happen?" 

"Piper ... don't." Cole went to Piper and shifted Mindy to his hip. They stood arms wrapped around each other while Mindy rubbed their backs and went back and forth between them, kissing their cheeks. 

"You guys hang in there. I'm going to see if I can find anything out." 

Paige orbed out and they stood for a moment in shocked silence. 

"Mindy I want you to finish the tea party. Tell Miss Bear and Miss Kitten that I apologize for leaving and for breaking the teapot. Don't touch it Mindy, I'll clean it up later. Your mommy and I are going to go talk. I want you to stay here okay?" 

Mindy nodded and scrambled down after giving each of them one more kiss. "Is Auntie Phoebe in trouble?" 

"I don't know baby but Uncle Cole and I are going to find out." Piper and Cole made their way down to the sunroom, each lost in thought. The Elders motive was simple, force Phoebe to give up her child. The question of how was one neither one of them wanted answered. Leo said they didn't want the baby to be born. Surely that didn't mean they would do something to make Phoebe miscarry. The idea was simply too heinous to consider. 

"What do we do now Piper?" 

"I don't know Cole. I never thought we would have to go up against the Elders. This is as bad as facing the Source. Actually it's worse because thanks to them, we're separated and vulnerable. Perhaps that's their plan. You sit and I'll make tea. I ... I'm sorry ..." 

"Don't Piper. This isn't your fault. If it's anyone's it's mine. They want my child because of my demon blood. Why can't they just leave us alone? Haven't I proved myself? I'm good. I've worked for those bastards for seven years and this is how they pay me back, by kidnaping my wife and trying to kill our child? I've tried to be the best man I could." Piper hugged Cole. She pressed her cheek into his strong shoulder and squeezed him tight around the waist seeking comfort and strength and offering it in return. They stood there, clinging to each other, lost in a confusing sea of questions, one of which they were frightened to have an answer for. Would the Elders really slaughter an innocent infant? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Paige arrived 'Up There' and looked around trying to gain her bearings. She'd only ventured to the place of the Elders less than a dozen times since becoming a Charmed One. Her job as a whitelighter was usually reserved for emergency cases. She had no permanent charges. They only called her when there was a situation that needed her added magic. Whitelighters were passive and peaceful, Paige on the other hand was well versed in vanquishing demons and physical battle. She was basically called in when there was an unusually nasty situation. "This is the thanks we get for cleaning up your messes huh?" 

Not sure where to go but determine to speak with the powers that be, Paige began walking and shouting. She wasn't in the mood to waste time or use proper protocol. In her mind the Elders didn't deserve respect anymore. They'd blown that to hell when they decided to 'eliminate' her brother-in-law and her new niece or nephew. 

"Can some one here take me to see the Elders? Hey! Phoebe!" A robed figure approached her and reached for her arm. She jerked out of his grasp and knocked the hood off his head. The whitelighter gasped in shock. Who was this rude visitor and where had she come from? He spoke to Paige using the clickty-clack whitelighter language and stood blocking her way through the corridor. Paige crossed her arms across her chest barely maintaining control over her temper. 

"I don't speak click clack so save it pal. I want to see the Elders and I want my sister. If you can do that for me let's go, if not get out of the way." 

"One doesn't simply come to the home of the Elders and demand an appearance!" 

"One doesn't just kidnap my sister either!" 

"Well you'll have to wait until proper arrang..." 

"I'm not waiting and I'm not real good at proper protocol. I'm Paige Halliwell and your bosses just kidnaped my pregnant sister. We want her back now, and I do mean right now. Either help me or get out of my way." Paige's eyes were hard as steel as she challenged the man before her. She was not backing down. The time to play nice had passed a long time ago. 

The whitelighter sniffed and grimaced at Paige in distaste. She was one of 'those'. He'd heard the rumors about the Charmed Ones and their attitudes but was stunned buy Paige's complete lack of respect. "I will take you to the chambers of the Great Ones and see if they shall grant you and audience. Follow me please." 

Paige held her tongue but her mind was churning. If they thought she was going to sit around all day begging for a chance to speak to them they were wrong. If she didn't get some satisfaction soon she would simply search until she found Phoebe and take her home. She was afraid to simply summon Phoebe because she wasn't sure if her magic worked the same up here. The Elders could have a shield around Phoebe too. Paige didn't want to do anything that might put the baby at risk. 

They wound through curving hallways, the floor covered by swirling mist. Paige scanned the rooms they passed, trying to catch a glimpse of Phoebe. What were they thinking? Paige couldn't even fathom what was going on in their power hungry minds. They couldn't actually hold Phoebe up here and give her something to make her miscarry. That was inhumane. When it came right down to it these guys weren't human were they? Who knows what they were. Paige had no idea if they were even real 'people' on earth at one time. There certainly seemed to be a fine line between righteousness, evil, and power. Those in charge seemed to always abuse the power they had. The Elders had crossed a line and Paige was going to make them take a great big step backward. If they thought they were going to kill her niece or nephew they had another thing coming. The Charmed Ones would simply have to come up with vanquishing potion for their sorry asses. 

They finally stopped in front of a huge set of double doors. "Wait here." 

"Not for long." Paige mumbled under her breath. The whitelighter slipped inside and Paige pressed her ear to the wood in a vain attempt to find out what the hell they were up to. Paige was just about to storm the fortress when she heard voices raised in anger coming from the hall to her left. 

"I told you I would follow you now get your hands off me!" 

"Phoebe!" Paige ran towards the sound of her sister's voice and rounded the corner to see a very irrate Phoebe batting away the hands of a flustered whitelighter. 

"Paige! Oh you're here. Did they tell you what's going on?" The women embrace, holding on to each other tight. Paige took a step back to look Phoebe over. She looked all right. Paige didn't think they'd given her anything to make her sick or lose the baby. 

"You okay Phoebe? Cute outfit by the way. I have good taste." 

"Yeah I'm fine and yes you do. I just want to go home. Cole must be worried sick. Did you go back to the house?" 

"Just for a minute to drop off Piper." 

"How is he?" 

Paige took a deep breath and shook her head. Not good, but he will be when I get you home." 

The whitelighter who'd been accompanying Phoebe took her arm. "Ladies, you seem to forget that the Elders insist Miss Halliwell stay for a visit." 

"It's Mrs. Halliwell-Turner and I can assure you that I have a thing or two to say about that." Before Phoebe could continue on her tirade the double doors swung wide and the whitelighter who accompanied Paige beckoned to them. 

"The Elders have agreed to meet with ..." He paused looking at Phoebe. "Well I guess they shall see both of you." 

Paige and Phoebe were led into a large room. In the room was a chair which sat in front of five thrones. "Have a seat um ... one of you. I shall have to find another chair. This isn't proper protocol. The Elders always see their subjects one at a time." The man's confusion would have been amusing if not for the circumstances. Either way, both Phoebe and Paige felt immensely better just having each other to hold on to. 

"You sit, Mrs. Mama To Be." 

"Thanks sweetie." Phoebe sat but reached up and back with both hands to keep a tight grip on Paige. The Elders filed in and both women looked them over. They looked like a bunch of old guys in bathrobes, nothing particularly regal about them, just elderly men with balding heads and piercing eyes. Each took his place in a throne and scrutinized the two women in from of them. 

"I see we have another Charmed One among us. Welcome Paige. I imagine you are here to find out what we plan to do with your rebellious sister and her brat." Phoebe gasped as if slapped and Paige tightened her grip on her hands. She stared at the Elder who'd spoken in shock. 

"Well I guess you aren't one to mince words now are you ... you ... who ever you are. Sorry but the term 'your excellency' doesn't come to mind." 

"Silence Paige. You are to call me Sir Thadius, and no I won't mince words. Your sister has conceived an evil brat with that demon she takes up with and now we have the job of cleaning up her mistake." 

"Now you just wait a minute. My baby is no mistake. How can you even say that? Haven't you bothered to notice all he's done for you? Has it slipped your mind that we love each other very much? Cole and I have been together for seven years and now you're voicing your disapproval? Not that it matters." 

"Quite true Miss Halliwell. It never seems to matter with you three. Prue, your mother, and your grandmother were just as bad. Now then we cannot allow this child walk upon the earth. It will subcome to the draw of evil and could very well cause the end of humanity." 

"It's Mrs. Turner. I'm married to 'that demon' and you are wrong. This child will be surrounded by so much love that only goodness will fill it's heart. Cole isn't evil. I've known that for years but the Galperin pond proved it. He is not evil! Do you hear me because it seems that little fact has slipped your mind? And what are you planning on doing with my child? I know you tried to make me have a miscarriage with the Galperin Guardian Flower. You almost killed Mindy, the baby, and me and poor Tia was raped and brutalized because of your actions. Who sounds like the evil ones now?" 

Thadius looked shocked that Phoebe knew so much about their actions of the past month. Wyatt must have broken his silence. 

"I have a few questions. How long were you planning on keeping Phoebe? Are you aware that Leo is in Galperin with the portal closed? He can't come home without Phoebe and we can't vanquish demons without her either. You have put us in a very dangerous situation." 

"That child is a dangerous situation waiting to happen. Leo, that no good traitor, can remain in Galperin, we shall appoint you a temporary whitelighter, someone who is less willful and understands the rules. As for demons, we will keep our eyes on you. It is a simple matter to orb Phoebe home in the event of an emergency." 

"You still haven't told me what you plan to do with my baby and Cole." 

"You shall remain here until the child is born. If that demon agrees to return to the Underworld the baby will be taken to another realm to be raised there. If not the child will have to be dealt with." 

"Dealt with? How can you even think like that? You're talking about my husband and my baby. They will kill Cole if he returns to the Underworld. He isn't one of them. And ... and you are going to keep me here until I give birth and rip my child from my arms?" Phoebe was shaking as tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The ones who oversaw her life, who governed the side of good, whom she had worked for risking it all year after year spoke of killing her husband and child like they were reciting a simple list of things to do. 

Phoebe's hands fell to her lap and she stared at the Elders in outraged disbelief. This couldn't be happening. After all she and Cole had done for them, after all the battles they'd fought against the side of evil, it was these men, no these monsters, who were the most hideous of all. 

"I can't listen to this. Paige I can't." 

Phoebe stood on trembling legs and grabbed the back of the chair to steady herself. "You're despicable." Phoebe knew she had to get out of that room. Her head was spinning and she felt violently ill. Grabbing her stomach and charging forward on shaking legs, Phoebe ran from the room and from the horror of the men sitting there. Paige called for her to stop and raced after her, only to stumble over her prone body lying in the mist on the corridor floor. 

"Phoebe, come on sweetie, wake up. Phoebe, come on honey." Paige rubbed her hands and gently slapped her cheek but she got no response. 

"What did you do to her?" Paige screamed as she ran back into the room. "Answer me. What the hell did you do to her? Did you make her eat something? Did you poison her? Tell me damn it." She met the eyes of each of the Elders with a stare that implored them to tell the truth. None of the men would hold her stare except one. He looked down awkwardly and then gazed back up at her again. "We gave her nothing. She must simply be upset." 

"Simply be ... Oh the hell with all of you. I'm taking her home." 

"We cannot allow that Miss Halliwell. I'm sorry." Paige looked at the man and saw compassion in his eyes, she also saw guilt. Could it be that he cared? Did he think this was wrong?" 

"Tell the demon to come and hear our demands. Our terms are final. He must return to the Underworld and the child will be given a good home somewhere in another realm." 

"Like hell they will." Paige turned on her heels and ran back to Phoebe. She fell to her knees, searching the mist where her sister had lain but Phoebe wasn't there. Paige let out a scream of outrage as her heart shattered for her sister. The hallowed halls of goodness had just turned into hell. 

Scrambling up Paige stood in the doorway holding the frame with a white knuckled grip. "Where's Phoebe? What did you do with my sister?" 

"You won't find her now. She's tucked away. Go tell the demon he must come." 

Paige stared at Thadius, hate oozing from every pour, and orbed out. This battle wasn't over yet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   


The Galperin Council sat around the stone circle of Council Glenn speaking of the past month's events, each one telling his personal involvement with the whole fiasco. Gareth was appointed leader in this matter because it had affected him so personally and deeply. Everyone had listened in horror while Leo recanted his conversation with the Elders. What they'd done was unspeakable. The fact that it was in the name of good sat in the pits of their stomachs like rotted meat. 

Gareth stood before all, spectators and Council members as he outlined the complaint they were going to file with the High Court of Supreme Beings. "The first crime on the list goes back to when Michael was a child. They sent his father who was a whitelighter, to our land so he would return and wipe out his family with the flower. They had evidence that Michael would become evil in the future but no evidence against the others and they didn't try to intervene to save the boy, they simply tried to eliminate them. Michael's mother is a shining example of how an evil being can become good. She was a loving and dedicated wife and mother. 

Secondly the Elders steered Cole here knowing he wouldn't be able to resist bringing Melinda. Once again an act of deliberately using the flower to poison someone who never would have come here otherwise. The Elder's knew the child and Cole's wife would become ill. They intended for Cole to become ill too. It was their hope that Cole would die and Phoebe would miscarry. Once again it was pure elimination instead of intervention. They never once spoke to Cole and Phoebe about their concerns. 

Thirdly, their actions caused a horrible chain of events here starting with Tia and Phoebe being kidnaped by the trolls. They were beaten and Tia was raped," Gareth reached down and squeezed Tia's hand. They both knew everyone present supported Tia and loved her but it was still incredibly hard to speak of what happen in front of so many. "At no time did they intervene to save those two women from the brutality of the trolls. They most likely hoped Phoebe would still miscarry if left there long enough. They spared no though to Tia at all. My baby, ... well my baby girl almost died in that troll camp." 

Tia squeezed Gareth's hand tight. "It's okay Daddy. Please don't cry. It's not good for you. I'm okay now." Gareth cleared his throat of the lump of pain laying there and continued. 

"Now then on the side of good we have the fact that Michael is reformed by his love for Tia. The Elders were quite wrong in assuming he would always be evil and that nothing could change that. He is an upstanding young man who has helped my daughter through this hard time and loves her very much. Cole has been proven time and again that he is not evil in spite of his demon blood. In fact the water of the pond proved he has no evil within him. Cole saved my daughter and his family destroyed our worst enemy ,the trolls. He also was a key figure in turning Michael. Galperin no longer has a destroyer or evil trolls. These are good people who do good deeds. There is absolutely no reason why it should be believed or assumed that Cole and Phoebe's child would be evil. Does anyone have anything else to add?" 

"No Gareth, they manipulated us plain and simple. They used our method of defense for their evil purpose. They are overstepping their bounds and treading on the right's of Leos family." 

"I agree D'alene. They also tried to blackmail me, or I should say are trying to blackmail me into keeping quiet. They are trying to pit my love for Piper and Mindy against my love for my sister's family, but I won't let them do it. I'm afraid it's time for me to get back. They should be opening the portal soon. How do we get our petition to the High Court?" 

"You already have." A heavy set man with a long flowing white beard stepped into the clearing. A murmur of voices swept through the crowd as he came forward. He walked with a great carved staff and had small silver spectacles sitting on the tip of his nose. He wore a white shirt and black pants with a great golden medallion around his neck and a blue velvet cape that almost reached the ground. Leo thought he looked a bit like Santa Clause, regal yet kind. 

"My name is Magelin and I am to be the magistrate in this matter before the court. I have listened to your discussion and found your charges to be without vengeance nor do I believe you are conspiring to over throw the Elders of Earth. Your goal here is purely to save the life of a good man and an innocent babe, and to hold the Elders accountable for their crimes against those who have suffered because of their actions. I shall take your official document to the court and leave this with you." He handed Leo a scroll of paper. Leo untied the cord and read the proclamation. 

"The Elders of Earth: Thadius, Stefan, Ruspetin, Anton, and Devin are to appear before the High Court of the Supreme Beings in two days hence. They are to bring any contributing evidence, witnesses, or other vital information to prove their case as to why this family should be separated and two innocent members killed. They are also to be prepared to give testimony as to the just cause of the horrific consequences of their actions on the citizens of Galperin. Last but not least, they are to release Phoebe Halliwell-Turner to the care of her husband at once." 

Leo's eyes grew wide at the last sentence. "The Elders have Phoebe?" 

"I'm afraid so. It is yet another uncalled for action on their part. I'm so sorry we weren't aware of this before now, too many have suffered. We would like Cole Turner to travel to the place of the Elders and deliver our demand for them to appear in court." 

"I'm sure he will be more than happy to oblige. What if they won't release Phoebe?" 

"Oh they will young man. We are the absolute high court of the worlds. The Elders are members and have helped create all of the policies that govern the universes, but they are also governed by the covenant we created. There is no room for refusal." 

"There's one problem though. I can't get home right now. The portal is closed." 

"Take my hand son. As for the rest of you, anyone with pertinent information on this case must travel to the Sacred Land of the Covenant. It is there that the True Covenant of the Worlds is found and it is where matters of this magnitude are tried. A representative of the court will come by to escort you there. If you have any say in this matter I encourage you to attend. It isn't often Beings of such power are on trial. All testimony will be relevant. 

Now then I shall deliver you to your home. Mrs. Turner's husband is to serve this proclamation to the Elders. It must be place in their hands. Tell him to give it to them personally. He is to refuse to give it to a representative. I believe they call it being served with a summons on earth. Then Cole may bring his wife home. Poor thing has been through so much. I can tell you that the child is well and has a bright future. She has been quite the little dickens while waiting to be born. The heavens are in disarray. Her star shines brighter than any others. She will be a great protector of humanity." 

"She? She? The baby is a girl?" Leo grinned from ear to ear. 

"Oh dear. I've let the cat out of the bag. Yes Leo, the baby is a little girl. Please don't tell Phoebe and Cole although it would be nice to warn them. She is quite full of mischief. Cole and Phoebe will go about it properly if they want to find out if the child is a boy or a girl. Your medicine on earth doesn't need magic for that. So sorry to slip, my mistake." 

Gareth put his hands on Tia's shoulders and squeezed. He leaned forward as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Did you hear that Tia? She will be a great protector of humanity. You helped saved her life sweetheart. I'm so proud of you. Cole and Phoebe are having a girl. I think Cole is going to have his hands full."   
Leo and Magelin turned into a sparkling powder of diamonds and were gone in the blink of an eye. Before Leo knew it he was standing in the sunroom. Piper stared at him in shock and then went and pulled him into her arms. She held him close, thankful he was safe and counting her blessings that she and Leo didn't have to fight for their love day in and day out. 

"How did you get home? Did Rose and Leanna have a spell?" Leo shook his head not sure if he should speak openly of the events until the Elders were served with their court order. He didn't want them trying to find a way out. I'm just glad you're here. Leo, the Elders took Phoebe. Paige just got back. It's not good." 

Cole was pacing like a caged tiger. He had just been about to leave when they saw the odd sparkling dust in the air. Leo went to Cole and put a hand on his arm. He looked him straight in the eye and nodded. Cole stared at him deeply, trying to find the message. He wasn't sure what Leo wanted to tell him but there was one thing he was certain of. Leo had a look of hope and joy in his eyes. He gave Cole a little smile and Cole gave a weak one of his own in return. Since Leo hadn't reacted at all when Piper told him the Elders had Phoebe did it mean he already knew? Had the Galperin creatures found a way to get her home without him going back to the Underworld? 

The thought of returning to that place of horrors made a knot form in Cole's stomach and a cold hard fist squeeze his heart. How could he live without sun and air, how could he live without joy and love, how could he live without the woman who had shown him love and had become his very life blood? How? Easy, do it or Phoebe stays locked up and his child is murdered. The Elders claim the child would be given a good home in another realm but they all knew it was a lie. The Elders wanted Cole and the baby dead. The Underworld would kill him and their tiny child would have its life snuffed out before he or she even had a chance to live. If Leo offered hope Cole would grasp it like a drowning man without a life vest. 

"Piper honey?" 

"Hum" 

"Why don't you go practice that spell from this morning. Perhaps Mindy can help. You know how she loves to be mommy's little helper." 

Piper frowned at Leo. He wanted her to do the cloaking spell again with Paige and Melinda? Well she could tell he was just about bursting with information, and she was dying to hear it. She was also more than a little worried about Phoebe. Had Phoebe fainted from stress? Did they poison her? Whatever it was Piper doubted the Elders would do much as long as Phoebe's life wasn't in danger. 

"Sure honey. I'll get Mindy and get right on it." She and Paige left and Leo took a chance by giving Cole a huge smile. He nodded his head and tried to share his relief. 

"I was told to go see the Elders." 

"Are you going to do what they ask?" 

"Do I have a choice?" 

Leo shook his head no but the smile stayed on his lips. Hopefully they weren't being watched too closely. "Come upstairs for a minute Cole. You might have to go straight to the Underworld and there's something I want to give you. It's in the attic. You know, kind of a keepsake. I'll never forget you Cole. You are like a brother to me. Sometimes you were my only point of sanity in this house of Halliwell women. No matter what happens Cole, I will remember how good of a man you are and how much you love your family." 

Cole was confused. Leo's eyes held merriment but he was giving Cole a goodbye speech. Something was going on. 

"Come on upstairs." They went up to the attic, relieved to find the cloaking spell had been said. Melinda was standing on a little ottoman so she could see the Book of Shadows on its lectern. They'd practiced the spell a few times quick and Melinda had said it like a pro. 

"I did it daddy!" 

"We think we did it. What's going on Leo?" 

"A higher power has intervened on our behalf. Cole, here is the summons. You are to give it directly to one of the Elders. Not a representative, one of them. Thadius is the head Elder. Try for him. It says they are to appear in court in two days prepared to defend themselves on charges relating to their crimes committed against us and the Galperin creatures. It also says they are to release Phoebe into your care, no ifs, ands, or buts. Magelin says they can't refuse and they know it. Go and bring your wife home Cole. This nightmare is almost over." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Cole arrived 'Up There' with determination in his stride and fury in his eyes. "So help me if they've hurt Phoebe or the baby I'm going the smash some Elder heads together." He was absolutely thrilled about the summons in his coat pocket. It was almost a fantasy come true. Something was going right for him and Phoebe. The true forces of good were stepping in. They recognized their love. Recognized it and thought it was a good thing. He and Phoebe had been fighting for so many years against odds too numerous to count and now it all came down to this. The people highest in power in his world were going to be blasted by those who understood that evil could be reformed by love. Could be and was. 

Cole's pace quickened and he began calling out to attract attention. The Elders certainly wouldn't refuse to see him, they had summoned him. "Hey!! Is anybody here? You wanted to talk to me remember?" 

"Stop all that ruckus. My heavens, you don't have to disturb the whole place." 

"Oh excuse me. I've been summoned to be told that I have to give up my life and my love on a whim of your bosses and you want me to be meek and submissive. Well guess what? It's not going to happen. Now take me to the Elders." 

The whitelighter led Cole to the massive double doors. He opened them and swung them wide. "Belthazor to see you my Lords." 

Cole grimaced at his words. These guy didn't believe in change and redemption did they. Once damned always damned it seems. Well he didn't care what they thought. He wasn't evil. His wife didn't think so, his family didn't think so, the creatures of Galperin didn't think so, and the waters of the pond proved it. He was part demon but his sins had been cleansed. His evil washed away through love and good deeds. The evil committed today lay squarely on the shoulders of the Elders, well the Elders were about to get their just desserts. 

"Come in Belthazor. Close the doors. I see Paige delivered our message. Have you come ready to accepted our decision? It's the only way for your child to live. If you don't cooperate we would be forced to take 'action'. Your daughter is a very magical being. We can't risk her turning evil and being unleashed on the world. Halliwell magic is simply too strong, especially combined with yours. If you and Phoebe had stuck with your decision not to breed this nastiness wouldn't be necessary. We never cared for you but you have proved useful so we allowed you to remain in her life. Now however unfortunate it is, you two shall have to say goodbye. Do it for your daughter Cole." 

Cole head was spinning and his heart was bursting with joy. A daughter!!! They were having a girl. A beautiful tiny little Phoebe. 

"Are you listening to me Belthazor? Are you ready to accept our terms?" 

"On two conditions. One, I get to see Phoebe right now to say good bye, and two, you agree to give this to my daughter's new family when she is taken to them. It doesn't speak of her heritage, it's a loving story of a father who loses his child. You must agree or no deal."   
"Very well, give me the papers." 

"Take me to Phoebe. Paige said she fainted, I want to see her right now before we go any further. How can I agree to any thing until I know Phoebe and my daughter are safe?" 

"Very well." 

Cole followed the man down twisting corridors until they came to the great room. Cole saw Phoebe lying on the floor behind bars in the mist. She wasn't moving, her hair was damp as were her clothes, and she looked very pale. Cole cried out in outrage and immediately shimmered into the cage. He scooped Phoebe up in his arms and kisses her forehead. She was ice cold and unconscious. 

"What the hell is the matter with you. You lay her in the mist where it's cold and wet! Where's her bed? Where's a blanket for God's sakes?" 

"I'm sure she's fine. You have seen her now give me the paper and leave. We will take her home when we have word of your return to the Underworld." 

"Are you Thadius by any chance?" 

"Why yes I am. You know of me?" 

"Don't look so flattered. Here this is yours." Cole served Thadius the Summons of the High Court of Supreme Beings and held Phoebe close to his heart as he urged to man to open it. 

"I thought it was for your daughter." 

"I lied." 

Thadius opened the paper scroll with a sputter and his mouth fell open in shock as he read the proclamation. "But ... how ..I ..." 

"See you in court, you son of a bitch. Your castle is about to come tumbling down!" That said, Cole took his wife and baby girl back home where they belonged.   


~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Well I went back and forth about telling you the sex of the baby but decided I wanted to keep the part about her bing a handful and a shining star in the chapter. Now you know. Those of you who wanted a boy will find out why I couldn't do that at the end of this story. 

Jolynn   



	32. Chapter thirtytwo

In light of recent horrendous developments which weren't even fitting for my muse to view, I dedicate this chapter to all of you who believe that Phoebe and Cole are out there somewhere and are happy, be it in Galperin or someplace else. Their wonderful love lives on in our hearts. Even Brad Kern and Company can't take that away. I know that sounds sappy but what the hell, I feel betrayed.

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~Jolynn~

  
  


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Thirty-two

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Cole shimmered into the manor with an unconscious Phoebe in his arms. Everyone stopped their nervous pacing and gathered around the couple. Piper reached out and moved the damp hair off of Phoebe's forehead a concerned look on her face. "I think the stress was too much for her. I'm going to take her upstairs, change her into some dry clothes, and put her to bed. Piper would you make a pot of tea? I'm sure she'll be awake soon. I don't think she needs healing Leo, just warmth and rest. Those bastards left her just laying there in the mist on the floor."

  


Phoebe moaned in Cole's arms and he bent to kiss her cold forehead. She mumbled in her delirium and Cole hushed her with sweet words of love. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at the woman he loved with all his heart. He had almost lost her again. Almost but hadn't, and now the Elders were going to be made to pay for what they'd done. "Just wait baby, when you hear what's happened you're going to turn cartwheels. Let me rephrase that, you'd turn cartwheels if you weren't pregnant. Seeing as how you are, you will turn cartwheels over my dead body. Piper, do you think Phoebe needs to see Dr. Barb?"

  


"Let's see how she feels when she wakes up. Take her up and tuck her in. Maybe Paige can orb to the clinic and bring Dr. Jenkins here if she thinks she should see Phoebe."

  


"I hate to ruin this Kodak moment but does anyone else think we better watch out for the Elders? Leo you know them best. Will they try to retaliate or pull something so Cole and Phoebe can't testify? I mean they could set us up and make Cole do something that appears to be evil. They have to be pretty desperate by now."

  


"Paige is right. They have to be scrambling, trying to figure a way out of this. Making Cole appear as evil as they say he is would possibly give them some sway with the court."

  


"Piper were all going to testify. And the creatures of Galperin are too. There is no way they can put blame on Cole."

  


"Well they're going to try. Cole sweetie, I think you should be prepared for your past sins to be laid out in that trial. They are going to do anything they can to justify their actions."

  


Phoebe moaned in Cole's arms and her eyes fluttered open. She saw those wonderfully familiar blue eyes looking down at her and felt the security of Cole's strong arms holding her tight. Phoebe looked up at him, clearly puzzled but relieved. "Did you rescue me again handsome?"

  


"Yeah I did baby and I'll go on doing it for the rest of your life. You're right where you belong now. How do you feel? You passed out."

  


Phoebe grimaced and shivered in his arms as if on cue. "Cold and wet. The last thing I remember is running out of that room. The Elders are planning on taking the baby Cole! Oh God."

  


"Hush" Cole kissed her forehead and then her lips to silence her. "It's okay baby. I'll explain everything in a little while. Don't worry, they won't be coming back to get you. I'm taking you upstairs so we can get you into some dry clothes and put you to bed."

  


Cole headed for the stairs with the love of his life and his baby girl held tightly in his arms. "Don't ever get tired of rescuing me okay?"

  


"Never Phoebe, not in a million years." Cole crushed her to his chest and kissed her lips with a passion born from intense fear and love. Once more fate had stolen the love of his life, but in the end he had triumphed and gotten her back. Perhaps their lives were always destined to be led precariously. It made certain they would never take each other for granted.

  


"Hey, take it easy. That's a new outfit." 

  


"That was a good choice Paige. I like that one." Leo looked at both of them like they were nuts. "What? Phoebe has to have maternity clothes."

  


"Piper has a point Leo." Paige simply stared at her brother-in-law as she made the statement, some things were simply a given, talk of clothes were one of them.

  


Leo didn't say a word. He knew better after living in the Halliwell house for seven years. "Do you think I dare go 'Up There' and snoop around?"

  


Piper dropped the copper tea kettle she had been filling at the sink. It clattered to the floor, spilling water as it went. "No way. Oh no mister. You are not going 'Up There'. They are royally pissed off right now and I for one think it would be best if we all spent the next few days in Galperin with the portal closed."

  


"She's right Leo. You weren't there. That Thadius is a piece of work. The things he said were just awful. I can only imagine how much of a rage he's in right now. I can just see him, stomping his feet and bellowing click-clack through the corridors in his bathrobe. They are going to do anything they can to wiggle out of this. I think we should go to Galperin."

  


Leo looked from Paige to Piper and back again. Their faces said there was no room for argument. He'd seen that Halliwell look a hundred times. "Okay then let's do it. Mindy come upstairs with me. Were going to pack up some clothes and your jammies. Which doll do you want to take with you to Galperin baby?"

  


Mindy launched herself into her daddy's arms squealing with glee. She couldn't wait to get back to Galperin. "I have to take Miss Bear and Miss Kitten because Uncle Cole said we would have a tea party."

  


"Uncle Cole might be busy sweetheart. He's trying to take care of Auntie Phoebe and the baby right now." A shadow crossed over Mindy's face. She rested her head on Leo's shoulder as her bottom lip quivered. Was she going to lose her Uncle Cole? Would he still love her and call her his princess?

  


"Daddy will Uncle Cole still have room in his heart to love me when he has his baby?" Mindy was doing her best not to cry but her brown eyes were shiny with unshed tears. She made a little sniffling sound and then gave in to the sadness inside her. Giving a little wail she buried her face in Leo's chest and pulled her arms in so she could hide her face. Leo felt her tiny body shake as she cried and it broke his heart.

  


"Oh Mindy, of course your Uncle Cole is going to still have tea parties with you. He's going to read to you and do all the things he always has. The only difference is that you are going to have to help him take care of the baby. He's going to need all sorts of help like feeding her and teaching her how to have a tea party... " Leo froze, knowing he had just slipped up about the baby being a girl. Would Piper and Paige call him on it?

  


"Leo ... is there something you're not telling us?"

  


Damn, Piper always knew the minute he tried to hide something. There was no way he was getting out of this one. "Well ... "

  


"Fess up Leo, what did you find out and who told you?"

  


"Magelin told me the baby was a girl, in fact he said and I quote 'Her star shines brighter than the rest, she's quite a little dickens while waiting to be born, and the heavens are in disarray.' Sounds like our niece is going to be a handful." Leo was grinning from ear to ear and Piper and Paige both squealed with happiness. At first Melinda didn't know how to react. Everyone was so excited about the new baby and it was kind of scary, but then she remembered what her daddy said. She would have to help Uncle Cole a lot and that meant he would still be spending time with her. She would be there like a big girl whenever he needed her. Mindy clapped her hands wildly to join in the celebration of the others. She was going to be a big cousin and would have to help the baby learn all there was to know about life, especially the demon stuff.

  


"Come on pumpkin, let's get your things and tell Uncle Cole and Aunt Phoebe that we're all going to Galperin." Leo tossed Mindy in the air and spun her around as he caught her. She giggled and screamed and held her daddy tight. They were going to Galperin and the baby was a girl! 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Cole took Phoebe up to their room and went to get a towel. "Get out of those wet clothes baby before you catch cold." He came back and slowly dried her skin, rubbing her to warm her up as he went along. As usual he had to stop at least a dozen times to kiss her tummy and whisper words of hello to his daughter. Should he tell Phoebe? He was so excited he could hardly contain himself. A baby girl, a beautiful bundle of Halliwell-Turner trouble. Oh God he was in for it. Stubborn, hot headed, loving, and maddening. She would be an angel and devil mixed into one. That thought gave him pause, their child really would be a mixture of good and evil. Her demon blood didn't mean she was evil, it just meant she could be swayed more easily like her mother and father. He and Phoebe had a challenge on their hands to make sure the demon battles and the subtle lure from the side of evil never affected their daughter. Love would help them find the way. Love, family, and inner strength.

  


Cole felt Phoebe run her fingers through his hair as he dried her legs. He looked up at her with so much love in his eyes that it took her breath away. "What are you thinking about Cole? You seem ... pensive, worried. What happened with the Elders?

  


"In a minute Phoebe. I want to get you in some dry clothes and into bed."

  


"You want to dress me!" Phoebe gasped, her hand flying over her mouth in mock shock.

  


"Yes Mrs. Turner. I am actually going to put clothes on you for a change. We need to talk. Doesn't mean I can't kiss your tummy once more though." Cole ran his hand lovingly over his daughter and kissed Phoebe's belly gently. All of his heart and soul was right here before him. "Your belly's getting bigger Mrs. Turner and it's oh so kissable." Cole rested his forehead on Phoebe's tummy thinking again about how close he came to losing her. Why did the powers that be always want to tear them apart? They loved each other and fought for good whenever they could. Why was it never enough?

  


"Cole?"

  


"I'm just thinking about how much I love you and how empty I felt when they took you from me. I felt you in here." Cole put his hand over his heart. "I really did baby. Your soul touched mine. Did you call out for me?" Phoebe nodded, close to tears. Her heart had shattered when that whitelighter had taken her away from her life and love.

  


She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Damn hormones I ..."

  


"It's okay baby. I know." He rose and kissed her, wiping her tears with his thumbs before going to his dresser. "Let me see. I think one of my sweatshirts will fit over that mommy's tummy of yours."

  


"Cole! I'm not that big."

  


"Hush" He slipped the huge sweatshirt over her head and Phoebe stood there like a little girl as Cole fawned over her. She loved his devotion and felt cherished. He rolled up her sleeves and smoothed her damp hair back behind her ears. The sweatshirt practically came to her knees.

  


"No matter what you say I am not putting on a pair of your sweat pants. My pajama bottoms still fit ... I think." Once dressed Cole scooped her up and put her in bed. Then he settled himself against the headboard and Phoebe snuggled up to him, placing her head in his lap.

  


"Now then, while you were being held by the Elders, Leo was in Galperin working with everyone there to try and help us. The whole land wants to save our love and our child Phoebe. They ... they believe in me, in my goodness. I can't tell you how that makes me feel Phoebe. Part of me is so unbelievably happy. I mean a whole entire world knows I'm good, but on the other hand, why can't the beings in power here see it too?"

  


"I see it Cole, your family sees it."

  


"But the Elders don't. They see me as so evil that they feel it's necessary to take away our child. Anyway, the creatures of Galperin met and decided to try and get help from the Supreme Beings of the Universe. They are the ones who with the Elders, wrote the Covenant of the Worlds. The Elders broke that Covenant by using Galperin's only means of defense for an evil cause. Leo and the council were in the middle of listing all the Elders crimes when one of the Supreme Beings came out of nowhere. He'd heard all the evidence Phoebe and he had a summons for the Elders to appear in court." Phoebe's eyes had grown huge and she looked like she was about to burst. "Wait there's more. It gets better.

  


"They ended their summons by saying that Mrs. Halliwell-Turned was to be released immediately into the care of her husband and they wanted me to deliver the summons. I stormed the gates baby. I went 'Up There' and served the summons to that pompous ass Thadius. You should have seen the look on his face. I told him we were going to see him in court and then I shimmered my beautiful wife and child home safe and sound. They're going to get it baby. The Elders are being brought before the Supreme Court of Beings to be tried for their crimes. They have no choice but to leave us alone. Were safe Phoebe. All three of us, they can't send me to the Underworld or take our baby."

  


"Oh I love you, I love you! I wish I could have seen Thadius. Cole he called our baby a brat and said you were an evil demon. He said our child came from nasty breeding. I .. Oh I just got so upset. My head started to spin and I got so sick to my stomach, I had to get away from their vile words."

  


"How do you feel now?" Phoebe pulled Cole's head down for a long sensuous kiss and smiled up at him when she finally released him. "I'll take that as a definite good. Come here."

  


He pulled Phoebe up and into his arms and put his hand on her stomach. "I found out one more thing from the Elders baby. That old bag of wind told me if our child was a boy or girl. Do you want to know?" Joy radiated from Phoebe's face as she looked up at her husband. She slowly nodded her head as she held her breath. "You have a little girl inside you Phoebe. Our baby is a girl."

  


This time Phoebe really couldn't stop the tears. It wasn't that she wanted a girl more than a boy, it was because it made her think of the tiny person inside as being whole. A girl! A beautiful little girl who would ride on her daddy's shoulders and wrap him around her little finger. They would play with dolls and brush each others hair and Phoebe would be able to buy those adorable little girl outfits. At first anyway, with her and Cole for parents her little one would probably be a rough and tumble tomboy. Whatever she was, whatever her personality, she would be strong and loving and she was alive right this very moment inside her. That's what made Phoebe the happiest. There was a little tiny baby daughter safe in her tummy and nobody was ever going to take her away from them.

  


Cole dried Phoebe's tears with tiny kisses as he held back his own. They were going to go through a rough time during that trial, Phoebe would have to relive her horrible time with the trolls, but the baby was alive, healthy, and safe in her mommy's tummy. "You know you have to testify in that court baby. It's going to be hard to sit in front of all those witnesses and tell them what Bharil did to you and Tia. I'll be right beside you though. I'll help you be strong Phoebe. We'll get through this.

  


"I know we will Cole. I can do anything when you're with me."

  


Leo knocking at the door startled them. They had been completely wrapped up in each other. "Come on in."

  


Leo entered with a smiling Melinda. Her daddy had told her the news about the baby was a secret and she was simply bursting. "We're going back to Galperin Uncle Cole. We have to pack. Are you okay Aunt Phoebe?" Melinda scrambled down from Leo's arms and jumped up on the bed to wiggle her way between Phoebe and Cole.

  


"I'm just fine sweetie. I was a little sick but I'm all better." Phoebe looked down at her niece and made a silly face, Mindy burst into uncontrollable giggles so Cole naturally had to tickle her. She shrieked as they wrestled about until Melinda was worn out.

  


"Come on Mindy, we need to pack. It has been decided that it will be safest to wait in Galperin for the trial. I don't trust the Elders."

  


"Neither do I." Phoebe grimaced as she remembered the egotistical bastards who wanted her child.

  


"Uncle Cole. Will you still have time for tea parties when the baby comes? Will you still need me?"

  


"Will I need you? You? I won't know what to do without you princess, don't even say such a thing. Who would teach our little girl about parties and proper manners at the tea table? Who will help her dress right? Who will help her learn about the nasties that sometimes come to our house? You of course. I would be lost without you Mindy. I will always need my princess. Always, I promise."

  


Melinda leaped up and bounced on her knees, throwing her arms around her Uncle Cole's neck, then whispered in his ear. "I love you Uncle Cole."

  


"I love you to Miss Melinda. Now off you go to pack. Wait, Mindy, you weren't surprised when I said little girl. How did you know the baby is a girl?"

  


"Magelin told daddy. He also said you're in for trouble. The heavens are in dis ... disrays. Don't worry Uncle Cole. I'll protect you if she's too naughty."

  


"Thanks princess. We'll meet you guys downstairs in a few minutes."

  


Cole and Phoebe watched Melinda go with huge smiles on their faces. Naughty huh? What else could one expect from a Halliwell-Turner.

  


"Magelin also said her star shines brighter than the others you two. Your daughter will be a very special little girl. Cole I think you and I better start planning our strategies now. We will be in a house with five Halliwell women." Phoebe laughed out loud and threw a pillow at Leo. 

  


"You're going to need it Mr.Whitelighter."

  


"I think we better run while we can Cole." Leo darted out the door as Phoebe tossed the other pillow.

  


"Have mercy on your poor defenseless husband baby." Phoebe laughed and shook her head and Cole thought it was the sweetest sound in the world. "Ready to go to Galperin?"

  


"Let me pack first. I always seem to be in my pajamas when I'm there. I want to take my new outfit for court." Her words were light but Cole felt her body tense as she said them. Testifying was going to take courage and strength. Both of which his wife had plenty of.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The happy family arrived in Galperin and closed the portal amidst giggles and hugs. Leo had Mindy on his shoulders and Cole had Phoebe in his arms. Would the man ever put her down during her pregnancy? Phoebe doubted it, especially after being taken from him again. She couldn't honestly say she minded it terribly. What woman wouldn't want to feel Cole's strong arms around them and nuzzle his hard but downy chest?

  


"Do you think we should go to the island Leo?" Just as Piper finished the words Lilia came zooming by high in the air. She caught sight of them and put on the brakes. She tumbled head over heels, doing cartwheels in the air before finally righting herself and fluttering down to sit on Mindy's outstretched hand. Mindy giggled, delighted by the tiny fairy's presence and Lilia hovered and kissed the tip of the happy child's nose.

  


"Hi Lilia!"

  


"Hi sweetie. I'm surprised to see everyone. It certainly is good to see you Miss Phoebe. Magelin said those nasty Elders took you away. I can see you're being well cared for now." Lilia winked at Phoebe and flew over to bestow a kiss on Cole's forehead. Cole actually blushed much to the delight of everyone present. He rolled his eyes and shook his head as they teased him, but delighted in it all. Nothing could dampen his mood. Phoebe and their little girl, yes girl!, were safe and sound and the Elder were about to discover that payback was indeed a bitch.

  


"Is everyone still at Council Glenn Lilia?"

  


"The council members are but everyone else has gone home for the evening. Tia is with Rose and Leanna at the house that Norbert, Shyson, and Michael are building. It's almost done already. Those boys have been working hard. I suppose it helps that Norbert and Shyson can fell a tree with a simple shove. Tia, Rose, and Leanna are starting to decorate it, stock the kitchen, and put the linens on the beds. Everyone in Galperin gave Michael something for his new house to welcome him to Galperin. Wait until you see it. The house is unusually big by Galperin standards. I think that's partly because of the ogres and partly because Michael wants to impress Gareth. He hasn't asked if he can marry Tia yet but I know he will soon."

  


Mindy clapped her hands with glee while the rest of them stood there with silly grins on their faces. They couldn't be happier for Michael and Tia. The wedding was wonderful news. No one doubted for a minute that Michael would ask Gareth as soon as the trial was over. 

  


"Will you take us there Lilia and then tell the council members were here?"

  


"Of course I will honey. You know I was so worried about you and your wee one when you were with those hideous trolls. I was just beside myself. Good thing you have a knight in shining armor. Follow me everyone, it isn't far"

  


Everyone started after Lilia but Phoebe brought her hand up and trailed it along Cole's jaw line, stopping him. He looked down at her and she gave him one of her beautiful smiles. Cole felt his heart melt and kissed Phoebe on the forehead. "You could put me down Mr. Knight in Shining Armor."

  


"Not a chance baby." Phoebe shook her head and smiled, delighted in how Cole always made her feel safe and loved.

  


"I love you."

  


"You better." Phoebe playfully slapped his arm and Cole leaned over and nuzzled her stomach, already lost in their own world of 'them'.

  


"Are you guys at it again? Jeeze come on already." Paige put her hands on her hips in mock disapproval and tapped her foot while she waited for them to catch up.

  
  


They arrived in the clearing surrounding Michael's new house just before dark. Rose had already lit the lamps and the windows glowed with a beckoning golden light. To say it was big was an understatement. The house was indeed huge by Galperin standards. Michael and the boys had truly outdone themselves. Tia caught sight of them and came hurrying out the door followed by Rose and Leanna. Michael was hammering a board on the roof as Norbert easily chopped the trees into long boards, the house looked as if it were near completion.

  


Tia ran to Cole and Phoebe and hugged them both. Phoebe was overjoyed to see a smile on her friends face. There had been a time when Phoebe thought Tia would never smile again. "Are you hurt Phoebe? Did those Elders do something to you? Is the baby okay?"

  


"No, no, and yes. Don't worry, Cole just has a thing about putting me down. I guess I've disappeared too many times in the last month. Please put me down Cole. I'm fine and I swear I won't go anywhere. We closed the portal so we are perfectly safe." Cole begrudgingly did as she asked but smiled again when Tia threw herself into his arms for a hug. Cole hugged her back fiercely. It still amazed him that she didn't blame him for her ordeal. Tia was truly selfless and loving, and if someone as virtuous as Tia believed in his goodness, then he would believe in it too. 

  


Tia stepped away from Cole and went to stand in front of Phoebe. She smiled as she took in the huge sweatshirt Phoebe was wearing. "Are you starting to show mommy?" Phoebe nodded a radiant look on her face. Tia reached out but stopped short of touching her tummy. "Can I? Please."

  


Phoebe nodded and Tia placed her hand on Phoebe's rounded belly. Her eyes were huge as she rubbed it. You really are getting bigger. Hi baby, it's Tia. You don't know me yet but you will. Oh you're going to be such a little sweetie when you're born."

  


"Such a little dickens is more like it. Tia I can't thank you enough for helping Phoebe in the troll camp. I would have lost my daughter and maybe my wife if... "

  


"No Cole, don't look back. We will have to face those days during the trial but after that we shouldn't ever speak of them again."

  


The three of them looked up to find the others going into Michael's new house. Michael, Norbert, and Shyson had finished their work and had joined them. Michael and Paige walked arm and arm and seeing them made Phoebe smile. Paige had been right about his character and goodness and Phoebe was proud of her. Paige's basic belief in humanity hadn't been tarnished by the years of demon fighting. She was a damn good social worker and Phoebe couldn't imagine her doing anything else with her life. 

  


The trio walked to the door and followed Norbert inside. The ogre didn't even have to stoop to get in. Michael had made sure his buddies would be comfortable in his home. The interior of the house was a mixture of styles and colors that included two chairs large enough for the ogres. All of the things were homemade and the curtains and linens were in a variety of colors attesting to the fact that they came from everyone in the Galperin. Michael had been overwhelmed by their generosity and uninhibited welcoming of him. It attested to the fact that the Galperin creatures had hearts made of gold. Even the Oracle joined the party, presenting him with a silver censor and fresh sage to bless his new home.

  


Everyone gathered around the table. Cole pulled Phoebe into his lap and after a slight hesitation, Michael did the same with Tia. Phoebe and Cole tensed, wondering how the fragile nymph would react to Michael's intimacy and were relieved when Tia turned and placed a quick hesitant kiss on Michael's lips. It appeared Tia was overcoming her trauma and both Cole and Phoebe were relieved. Some women never recovered from rape, and were never able to allow passion back into their lives.

  


Leanna put on the kettle for tea and everyone chatted as the twilight faded into complete darkness. Michael lit a fire in the massive fireplace to chase away the evening chill as the families from two separate worlds bonded ever closer. Gareth, Finesse, and D'alene joined them after a time and talk turn to the upcoming trial. Strategies were discussed and hateful words flew as they spoke of the Elders and their crimes. Mindy fell asleep in her daddies arms and Piper couldn't stifle her own yawn. Leo looked at his two favorite ladies and decreed it was time for bed.

  


"Why don't you, Piper, and Mindy come back to the cottage with Rose and me? There's plenty of room. Cole and Phoebe can stay here with Michael. How many bedrooms does this place have Michael? Four?"

  


Michael wanted to tell Leanna that he and Tia would need that many as their family grew in the years to come but he just smiled and nodded, blissfully happy with Tia snuggled in his arms. He had hugged her hand and given her gentle kisses before but never held her so intimately for so long. He was wrong to have taken the chance of upsetting her in front of the others earlier, by pulling her into his lap, but when he saw Cole holding Phoebe so tight and protecting her within his arms he couldn't help himself.

  


"I think we ought to be going as well Tia."

  


"But daddy, I wish to stay here with Phoebe and Cole. I won't ... I mean Michael ..." Tia stammered over her words terribly embarrassed about speaking of such intimacies with her father.

  


"Gareth, Phoebe and I will be suitable chaperones, I promise. I think it will do us all good to have some private time to talk over the effect the trial is going to have on us. The Elder's crimes hurt us all but Tia and Phoebe, well they need to have a heart to heart conversation. I swear it will all be proper."

  


Phoebe had to hide her smile behind her hand. Cole was so cute trying to convince Gareth he could be an upstanding chaperone. If Gareth only knew the number of times Cole had been anything but proper before they were married he would grab Tia by the hand and run.

  


"Please daddy, I wish to talk with Phoebe."

  


"Tia and I will sleep in the same bed so nothing can possibly go on. It will be like a sleep over, girls only."

  


Gareth shifted his eyes back and forth between Cole and Phoebe, and Michael and Tia. The fact that his daughter was snuggled up in Michael's arms was both unnerving and a cause for happiness. The boy was working wonders with her. She had been so violated and felt she wasn't worthy of love and Michael had proven to her that it wasn't true. He had been the only one who could bring her out of the prison she'd created in her mind. He supposed the boy deserved a chance and he had faith in Phoebe and Cole. If they said no hanky panky would go on then they meant it.

  


"Very well my dear. I shall see you in the morning." Gareth went over and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's head as love overflowed in his heart. "Cole ..."

  


"Gareth I swear. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Go home and rest. We will see you tomorrow. Everyone can come over for breakfast."

  


Gareth nodded and quickly left. The others soon followed, and the two couples were left alone. Michael leaned over and captured Tia's lips in and kiss that started out gentle as a summer breeze but deepened as Tia opened her mouth to Michael and kissed him back with an intensity that surprised them both. Cole cleared his throat and they separate, looking flushed and nervous.

  


"I meant what I said to Gareth. Phoebe why don't you and Tia go to bed. There will be no fooling around on my watch." Phoebe smiled and hugged Cole tight as he stood and put her on her feet. They embraced and kissed goodnight, then Cole reluctantly let Phoebe go. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it. He gave Phoebe a little swat as she turned and walked away which caused her to look back in mock outrage with a pout he found oh so kissable.

  


"Go before I change my mind Mrs. Turner."

  


"You are impossible."

  


"And you love me for it."

  


Once the women were gone Cole suggested he and Michael sit before the hearth. "Do you have anything besides tea in this house?"

  


"No, sorry. The guys said they were going to bring me some fermented nectar which is supposed to be something like beer, but with the women around they never did. Norbert says Rose gets angry when they drink too much of it and he didn't want to upset Miss Rose."

  


"Did he cry?"

  


Michael laughed at Cole's question. "No actually, he didn't. He looked disappointed but he didn't cry."

  


"That was a bold move you made pulling Tia into your lap. Have you done that before? From the way you both acted I don't think so. Don't push her Michael. I don't want her hurt. Keep your hormones under control."

  


"Hey! You don't ..."

  


"I have every right Michael. I care for her, love her actually. I won't stand for you rushing her into something physical."

  


"Do you honestly think I would do something to hurt her? My God, I love her with my heart and soul. She makes me whole. I never knew life could be like this Cole. I was so lost, running half my life just to stay alive. I thought my only fate was one that would land me in the Underworld. I love her and I'm not going to do anything to change how she feels about me."

  


"Listen, I know you love her, it's just that sometimes men tend to get well ... Damn it, you know what I'm trying to say. Sometimes we think with a certain part of our anatomy instead of with our heads. I just think you should be careful. Just because things ended up all right tonight when you held her and kissed her doesn't mean you've gotten the go ahead for other ... activities. You also have to remember that her feelings of horror and disgust are going to come flooding back into her at that Trial. Both of those women went through hell in that troll camp and the memories of those dark days has scarred them, probably for life. Just don't lose sight of how fragile Tia was when we first got her back. She was shattered. I was afraid we were never going to get through to her."

  


"I'm the one who did. Don't forget that when your preaching at me."

  


"Awe hell Michael, drop the defensive bit and just listen to my words. Think about the points I made. I know you love Tia and I know you're good for her. You would never do anything to intentionally hurt her but you're a man and men, well we don't always think. Women are screwy. They have all this extra emotion swirling around inside that we could never even hope to understand. Just take it slow, one day at a time. Don't push her. Tia will let you know when something is right, and for God sakes if you do step over the line make sure you jump back as fast as you can and tell her how much you love her. Apologize, give her flowers, do whatever it takes to show her it's okay that she's not ready yet. It may take Tia a long, long time to become intimate. She may never be comfortable with that. Is that okay? I mean really okay? If it's not you better leave Galperin now."

  


"It's okay and I'm not leaving. I will never leave Tia, even if we never make love. Don't you get it? What I feel for her goes way beyond that. Do I want her? Do I long to hold her in my arms and make love to her? Hell yes, but even without those things I can be happy just being with her for the rest of our lives. I know you mean well but I swear you have nothing to worry about. Jeeze, I thought Tia's father was going to be the tough one. You're an older brother and a pit bull rolled into one." Michael shook his head but was smiling at Cole as he said the words. In truth he respected the man siting next to him. Cole had struggled to shake the bonds of evil and had succeeded for the woman he loved. Michael saw himself in Cole, or at least saw what could have been if not for Cole's intervention. He would have turned evil and stayed that way for thousands of years. The thought sent a chill down his spine. Thank God the portal was closed and Raed would never have a chance to get to Tia and drag him back into the hell that had come close to being his life.

  


Giggling came from behind the closed door where Tia and Phoebe were settling down for the night. Both men looked and shook their heads. Women were odd creatures but they were also exquisite and precious, and the two in Michael's new home couldn't have been more loved. 

  


"The thought of what that trial is going to do to them scares me Michael. Tia and Phoebe are going to have to relive the whole thing while the Elders try to make light of it and accuse them of lying about how horribly they suffered. Do me a favor and do your best to stop me if I go crazy and try to take out a few of the son of a bitches. They messed with the wrong people. That's my life in there. Phoebe and my daughter are more precious to me that anything else in the universe.

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


Phoebe leaned against the headboard of the massive bed, Cole's sweatshirt pulled over her pajama clad knees, and patted the spot next to her. "Come here sweetie so we can talk." Tia had changed into one of Michael's shirts, taking a cue from Phoebe, and was smiling as she wrapped her arms around herself inhaling the scent that was Michael. She scrambled onto the bed and sat next to Phoebe, slipping her arm through the other woman's. They sat in companionable silence for a while, Tia's head on Phoebe's shoulder, just relishing the fact that they were together and safe. There had been a time, a long and scary time, when neither of them had even dared to believe they would make it out of the troll camp alive, but with the strength and courage born of determination, and the help of the men and families who loved them, they'd survived that horrible time. 

  


Now the time had come when they would have to relive those nightmarish memories. They would be forced to go before a crowd and a group of judges and talk about the dark days of their imprisonment. Phoebe felt Tia tense and knew she was thinking about the trial. It was going to be so hard on Tia to relive her time with Bharil. She was sure the Supreme Beings would be gentle in their questioning, and she hoped they would keep the Elders in line as well. Tia had been horribly violated and that was something she would always hold in her soul. To have to bare it before everyone was going to take courage. The fact that Tia wouldn't have to testify if it weren't for her and Cole wasn't lost on Phoebe. It was Tia and the other creatures of Galperin's wish to help them save their love and their child that was the cause for the trial in the first place.

  


"You okay sweetie?" I think we should talk about it. I know I'm scared and you must be too."

  


Tia didn't speak. Phoebe felt her take a few calming breaths and squeeze her arm tighter. "I am scared Phoebe. I'm scared for me and for Michael, but what worries me the most is how much it's going to hurt Daddy when I tell everyone what I remember. Phoebe how can I let my father hear all the horrid things Bharil did to me? If he hears me it will break his heart, and if I ask him to wait outside while I testify that will hurt him too."

  


"I think that right now you have to do the best thing for you honey. I'm sure if Leo or Rose talked to Gareth he'd understand. You're his little girl and you've both been terribly hurt. He will do whatever makes you the most comfortable. Talk to him sweetie, I promise it will be okay. Your father is a very wise man."

  


"What about Michael. Bharil used me like a worthless thing. He raped me, Phoebe. He was inside me and the filth of him is still there. It will always be there and I don't know if Michael can handle that. How can Michael even want to make love to me knowing how used I am? I don't want him to hear me talk about it. What if he gets disgusted? What if he doesn't want me anymore. I love him so much. I don't think I could live if he went away. Can I really expect him to love me forever and start a family knowing whenever he makes love to me that Bharil was there first?"

  


Phoebe kissed the top of Tia's head as a tear slid down her cheek, wishing desperately that she could undo what had been done to her friend. She moved her arm so it was around the young nymph's shoulders and pulled her closer. "You listen to me Tia. Nothing that happened to you changed the beautiful person you are. Bharil didn't leave behind anything but horrible memories. You are not used and dirty baby. Please don't ever think that. You're wrong, it's simply not true. Look at how your purity saved Michael and Cole. You have so much goodness inside you that it spills over and blesses those around you. As for Michael not wanting to make love to you or thinking about Bharil, that's simply not going to happen. I saw the way he pulled you into his lap, and I saw the way you two kissed. The man is in love Tia, head over heels. I can see it, Cole can see it, and your daddy sure sees it. Why do you think he didn't want you to stay here? He sees the love and passion in Michael's eyes when he looks at you. Was tonight the first time you snuggled up in his lap?"

  


Tia giggled and blushed. Phoebe giggled too and stared at Tia with fascination. The rosy blush mixed with her copper skin tone created a radiant glow that was unlike anything Phoebe had ever seen before. It was beautiful. "He's kissed me, most of them are quick little pecks, but we never sat like that before."

  


"Did it scare you at all?"

  


"No actually. It was wonderful to feel his arms around me. I felt so safe and loved and um ... warm."

  


Tia blushed again and Phoebe raised her eyebrows and giggled some more. "Safe is good, loved is good, and well warm can be very, very good. You know there will come a time when Michael wants to make love with you honey. I want you to know that making love with a man who loves you and who you love in return is one of the most wonderful things in life. Nothing that happened to you has any relation to what you and Michael will share. Bharil committed an act of violence to your body for his sick pleasure. What Michael will do will be an act of the purest love. God I sound like a mother."

  


"Good practice for when your daughter grows up."

  


"Oh I don't think Cole is going to let boys get within one hundred yards of her. She probably won't be able to date until she's oh ... maybe sixty-five." This time they both laughed out loud and the men in the other room simply looked at the door and smiled. Their laughter was sweeter than the softest music drifting on a breeze.

  


"Phoebe, do you think Magelin will be able to convince the High Court to let us take the stand together? We lived through that hell with each other by our sides. I think we should be able to relive it that way."

  


"I agree little sister, I'm sure that can be arranged. So, tell me, am I going to be able to attend a wedding soon? I have the cutest outfit. It makes me look ..."

  


Tia and Phoebe stayed up half the night talking about their hopes, dreams, and fears. They discussed men and their odd ways, love, and making love. Tia was full of questions and Phoebe was glad to be there to share what she knew and to get and give support. They fell asleep near one a.m. when they were finally giggled and talked out, both feeling immensely better about the trial to come. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Next up, the long awaited trial. Thadius is going to get his and then some. I will do my best to get it written quickly. Anyone have any requests for the proper Elders' punishment?

  


~Jolynn~


	33. Chapter thirtythree

I was very touched by the reviews that said I keep the dream of Phoebe and Cole real. It's wonderful to know I can help people grab hold of what has been cruelly taken from us by the evil Brad Kern and Company. The hell with them. We'll leave them to their nasty thoughts and return to the Charmed Ones we know and love.

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~Jolynn~

~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter thirty-three

~~~~~~~~~~~

  


When Phoebe woke it took her a few moments to orient herself but it all came flooding back. She was in Galperin, in Michael's house to be specific. Rolling over she saw Tia curled up next to her. The young nymph's face held a look of serenity that added to her innocent beauty. Phoebe again said a little prayer of thanks for the powers who allowed Tia to return to them. Rolling back over Phoebe slid out from under the quilts and carefully slipped out of bed. She didn't want to wake her friend. They had been up late talking and Tia needed her rest for the trying days to come.

  


Tiptoeing to the massive wooden door, Phoebe opened it and smiled when it didn't make a single creek. The boys had done well. She smiled again as she looked up, feeling as though she had shrunk in her sleep and woken up in the house of a giant. The doorway was twelve feet high and wide enough to accommodate Norbert or Shyson, in fact the bed she'd just left must have been intended for the ogres as well. It could easily hold six people. Phoebe closed the door behind her as quietly as she could and walked into the hall wondering where Cole was. It was silly but she'd missed him terribly. Just one night without him at her side left her feeling empty. They were truly joined, heart and soul. She needed to see him and curl up in his arms.

  


The next door she came to was open a crack and Phoebe chanced a glimpse inside, smiling widely when she saw her husband. Phoebe tiptoed in and stood staring down at him from the side of the bed. Cole was flat on his back and making those funny little snoring noises he always made in his sleep. One arm was curled under the pillow and the other flung across the space where she should be. Looking at him as he slept made her heart swell with love. He looked so very peaceful. It was a look he didn't wear often when he was awake. Phoebe moved to the other side of the bed and crawled in. She cuddled up to Cole, loving the feel of his strong warm body next to hers. Phoebe ran her fingers lazily through the fine hair on his chest and nuzzled his shoulder. Cole opened one eye and smiled from ear to ear when he saw her.

  


"Good morning baby. I missed you."

  


Cole groaned and wrapped her in his arms, holding her close while stroking her back. His hand reached up and guided her lips towards his. The kiss deepened the longer they held each other and Cole deftly rolled Phoebe over until she was laying under him. The feel of his body pressing her into the mattress was both comforting and erotic. "Good morning yourself Mrs. Turner. Did you sleep well? We heard you two giggling until all hours. Care to tell me about it?"

  


"Not a chance. Just filling Tia in on the ways of men." Phoebe smiled at him and wrinkled her nose, making a silly face.

  


"Listen you little imp, I filled Michael in on a few things myself, like how women are completely crazy and..."

  


"Cole!" Phoebe shriek and he playfully wrestled with her, rolling back and forth, then finally giving in and letting her pin him to the bed in defeat.

  


"I beg for mercy Mrs. Turner." Cole pulled her down for another kiss, capturing her lips and dancing his tongue across hers, leaving her breathless. "You better roll off me baby before I lose complete control. I can't be held accountable for my actions with you laying on top of me the way you are and we are still serving in the roll of chaperones until Gareth gets here. I don't imagine he would be too happy to find us in the same room making love and Tia all alone. Off with you now you little witch."

  


Phoebe rose to her knees, straddling Cole but he grabbed her hips, stopping her. "Wait, I forgot something." Cole pushed her sweatshirt up to expose her rounding stomach and planted little kisses all over her tummy. "Good morning baby girl. Do you know how much your daddy loves you?" He looked back up at Phoebe who was smiling and shaking her head at his antics. "I do believe you're getting bigger by the day Phoebe and I love it."

  


Phoebe just smiled adoringly at Cole. He was so attentive and loving. How could she ask for anything more? Their child would be so incredibly loved that nothing evil would ever touch her. "I love you Cole. I love you so much ..." She suddenly felt a lump in her throat and had to blink back a sudden rush of tears. Cole looked at her, a worried expression on his face but Phoebe shook her head. "I think this is the crying thing Piper warned me about. I'm happy Cole. Totally and completely happy." 

  


After scrutinizing her face carefully and seeing her tears disappear as fast as they started, Cole finally relaxed. He never could stand the sight of her tears. "Come here baby. We have a minute to cuddle before we take on the world." Phoebe snuggled close and rested her head on his shoulder while Cole slowly stroked her head and her side.

  


"Cole"

  


"Hum"

  


"Tia and I talked about testifying last night."

  


"I knew you would baby. You'll be strong enough, I know you will. And Tia, well it will be hard but Tia will too."

  


"I know. We're going to ask Magelin if we can take the stand together. It will be okay. There's something else though, something that worries us both."

  


"What is it baby? Tell me."

  


"We're worried about you Cole. They are going to try their best to prove you are evil and that letting you stay in my life will be a big risk. Cole they might even bring up your mother. She ... well she was good for a while but in the end she went back to her old ways, killing your father and taking you into the Underworld. I'm afraid they will say you could do the same thing. Cole they are going to hurt you and bring up all your evil deeds of the past. I'm scared for you Cole. You know that your family loves you despite your past, but that knowledge is in here." Phoebe pointed to his head. "What you feel in your heart after they try and destroy you could eat you up inside and make you doubt what the water and Tia proved. I want you to remember that nothing will ever diminish our love and faith in you Cole. Tia feels the same way. She knows all about your past and how we came to meet and she doesn't care Cole. She sees the you of today. Tia said that we all make mistakes, some of them even horrible sins, but no matter what, the soul can be redeemed. The Elders don't believe that but the creatures of Galperin do and the Supreme Beings will too.

  


Cole rose up on his elbow and tucked her hair behind her ear. He looked down at her with those incredible blue eyes of his that still took her breath away. Their power over her was as strong as the first time she ever saw them. They still made her heart beat faster, and always would. "Phoebe, this trial is going to be hard enough on you. Please don't worry about me."

  


"Don't be silly Cole. Do you know what you're asking? It's the impossible. I can't stop worrying about you any more than you can about me. Your heart is my heart, I feel what you feel. Your pain tears me apart Cole. Don't ever forget how much faith and love I have inside for you. No matter what is said or done our hearts are connected and I can feel that yours doesn't have a shred of evil inside it. Even back when you were still trying to deny and mask your growing feelings for me and carry out your assignment, my heart felt a connection with yours and found the love. That's why I never gave up on you. When they begin to speak of your crimes against humanity, focus on your heart's connection with mine. We will face this together baby, just like we've faced everything else."

  


Cole gazed down at his wife and marveled at her undying love for him. He truly believed that nothing could shake Phoebe's feeling for him. She was right. They were connected heart and soul and if the bastards wanted to flay him alive he would simply reach out and touch hearts with his soulmate. It was there within Phoebe where he would find his strength and no one could take that away from him.

  


"You are incredible Mrs. Turner. How did I get so lucky?"

  


"We got lucky Cole. Our souls have lived through eternity trying to connect in each life and we finally found each other in this one. Thadius may think he can tear you apart but I don't think he can begin to comprehend the depth of our love. He is going to be quite surprised and I can't wait to see the look on his face when he is found guilty. Just reach out to my heart when you're on that stand baby and nothing can touch you." 

  


Cole kissed Phoebe once more. It was a long, sensuous kiss full of sweetness and undying love. He crushed her to him as his lips took her strength as his own. Nothing could stand between the power of their love. His body ached to make tender love to her and hold her close to keep the realities of the next few days at bay. "Do you have any idea how badly I want to make love to you baby?"

  


Phoebe snuggled against him, wishing the same thing. Cole groaned and reluctantly pushed her away from him. Soon he wouldn't be strong enough to let her go. "Off with you now while I get dressed. I can guarantee we won't be playing chaperones tonight. I need my wife by my side. One night without you in my arms was too long."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Tia set a basket of hot biscuits on the table along with a jar of jam and some honey as everyone chatted. Gareth had arrived bright and early and only minutes after Cole had shooed Phoebe out of his bed. Piper sat back sipping her tea and observing Cole. Phoebe and Tia weren't the only ones who were worried about him. She and Leo had talked last night after they went to bed and Piper had shared all her fears with her husband. She just knew the Elders were going to try and make Cole into a monster to justify their way of thinking and prove he needed to be sent to the Underworld.

  


Leo tried to assure her that the Elders would fail but that really wasn't her worse fear. She was simply afraid for Cole, what this would do to him and the fragile sense of peace he had so recently found. Why did things have to get so messed up right after they took a turn for the good? Cole finally had faith in himself and believed his past sins were purged from his soul and now the damn Elders were going to bring all his fears and self recrimination flooding back. Well not if she could help it. Piper scowled into her tea and looked up to find her gaze captured by Cole's. Blue eyes met chocolate brown and worry creased her brow. Cole shook his head slightly and smiled at Piper, trying to get her to relax but Piper held firm. She couldn't shake the feeling that Cole would be left hating himself once more when the Elders got through with him.

  


Cole leaned over and kissed Phoebe. "I'm going for a walk with Piper. We'll be back in a little while." Phoebe looked at him, puzzled at first, but then she saw the look of worry on Piper's face and knew he needed to assure Piper he was going to be okay.

  


"I want to come with you and mommy, Uncle Cole. Can I? Please." Mindy turned on her begging eyes, the ones that always made Cole melt, and cocked her head to the side as she batted her eyelashes.

  


"I shall take you to where the fairies live this afternoon princess but right now your mommy and I need to talk grown up stuff. Do you understand?" Mindy stuck out her bottom lip but for only a moment, she'd been around long enough to know grown up stuff meant trouble, and in their family trouble could come in great big bunches.

  


"Okay Uncle Cole. I know it's portant for you and mommy to talk. I'll wait."

  


"How did you get so smart and sweet princess?"

  


Mindy's eyes widened into big O's and she looked at Cole very solemnly. "I learned from mommy and daddy. You have to be smart with demons so I just did it." Her childish explanation had Cole covering his mouth and pretending to cough in order to hide his smile. 'She just did it' was about right. Though all the grown ups in her world did all they could to protect Melinda, she had been in a few situations where she was forced to escape on her own because her daddy wasn't present to orb her out and Paige was either engaged in battle or gone. They all imagined Mindy's orbing powers would develop soon but until then it was a good thing she was a smart and brave little girl.

  


"You certainly did baby. I'll see you later." Piper kissed her daughter on the forehead and followed Cole out the door. They walked in companionable silence for a while, Piper thinking of how she could make sure Cole knew they loved him and would never stop loving him no matter what. The thought of Cole being forced to explain his bloody past sent a chill down her spine. Cole saw her shiver and casually put his arm around her. Since being freed of his sins, Cole felt more at ease to physically comfort Piper. The blackness no longer existed in him. Before his redemption he worried deep inside that if he got to close she would see the dark evil and be repulsed. Cole knew it was crazy, had known it then in fact, but he still couldn't shake the haunting image of Piper shrinking away from him as his past sins flashed before her eyes.

  


"Let's sit for awhile." Piper nodded and Cole led her to some large stones near the path. "I know what you're thinking Piper but believe me when I tell you it's going to be okay. Phoebe and I had a long talk this morning. I'm not going to be alone on that stand when I testify. Phoebe and I are joined at the heart and I will have all of my family there to support me. I'm not saying it's going to be easy Piper but the Elders simply are not going to win."

  


"Cole they are going to do their best to tear you apart and throw your past in your face."

  


"I know that but what they think of me isn't important because I know how all of you feel. Your strength and belief in me will show in my eyes when they try and batter me down. I will willingly admit to all the crimes of my past. I want Magelin to ask me about them. Bring them to light so I can tell everyone how wrong I was and so I can explain that my human emotions helped me overcome what I was. I have served the side of good for seven years. I haven't looked back and I never will. I'm free. I'm finally free from the tiny hold the Source always had on my soul. Tia purified me. Her goodness is unquestionable and she will stand and swear by her mother's name that I am truly good."

  


"They'll bring up what your mother did to your father and you. Thadius will try and make the Supreme Being think you could turn back too."

  


"But I can't turn back. The evil is gone from my soul. I would die in the Underworld. I can't go back, killing isn't in me. It has been replaced with love for Phoebe, our child, and my family. There isn't room for evil anymore."

  


"I couldn't have said it better myself." Both Piper and Cole spun around to see a regal but kind looking man emerging from the trees behind them. Where had he come from? The forest was too dense for him to have walked through it. His beard was such a beautiful snowy white that Piper wanted to touch it to feel if it was a silky as it looked. His clothes were those of royalty. He wore a long velvet cape and carried a carved wooden staff. Both she and Cole made the conclusion that the man must be Magelin.

  


"I apologize for listening to your conversation. I'm not in the habit of eaves dropping but the case before us is of the highest priority. We simply must have all the facts about the people and creatures involved and there are so many of you. It makes the task of knowing your true nature in such a limited time next to impossible. You are Cole correct?" Cole nodded. "And you would be either Paige or Piper. My guess is Piper. You are the worrier of the family and would naturally be concerned about this trial's affect on your brother-in-law. I am Magelin, I'll be representing your side in court."

  


Both Piper and Cole smiled at Magelin. His aura of kindness and wizardry was almost overwhelming. It drew you in and made you feel like you were encased in a circle of magic. Cole held out his hand and Magelin readily shook it. "It's nice to meet you son and I'm glad to hear such positive beliefs coming out of your mouth. Your sister is right. The Elders will try and bring you down. It's the only way they can even hope to justify their actions but I believe in you. I can feel your essence and it is free from evil. Believe me when I tell you I will do everything in my power to show the High Court that the Elders are ... what do you say on earth? Full of it?"

  


Cole and Piper burst out laughing and Magelin joined in. It completely broke the ice between Cole and Magelin and he immediately put all his trust and faith in the man. "I would like to meet your lovely wife. I assume she's well. Did they hurt her while they confined her? She's in such a delicate condition and has been through so much." Piper laugh at the term delicate. Other women might be delicate during pregnancy but not Phoebe. She was one tough witch and even though she had suffered, the enemy hadn't been able to break her.

  


"My wife is well, very well. The Elders left her unconscious in the damn mist after she fainted, probably in hopes of making her lose our daughter but she is tougher than that. I took care of her and she's fine."

  


"Glad to hear it. I wish to see her and Tia. There is nasty business coming and I want the ladies to be prepared." Piper took Magelin's arm and the three of them headed back to Michael's house. She was feeling better about Cole and the trial but she would keep her eye on Cole nevertheless. He had been shoveling self hatred and condemnation on his shoulders for a long time and she'd be damned if she were going to let him start doing it again.

  


When they arrive at the house, Gareth and Leo rushed out to meet them, delighted to see Magelin back among them. The rest of the family came out and introductions were made. Magelin explained that the Supreme Beings decided they needed him for counsel since they weren't as highly ranked in the way of the worlds as the Elders were. They needed someone on the same magical level as the Elders on their side and Magelin had happily agreed.

  


Phoebe and Tia were standing next to each other and Magelin noticed their quietness immediately. The rest of the family was talking happily but Tia and Phoebe didn't hold the joy in their eyes as the others did. Magelin went and stood before them, gazing down at them with pain in his eyes. "Ladies may I be the first to say how utterly sorry we are for the ordeal you went through. Your suffering causes us much pain. If we'd only known it could have been prevented. We are not allowed to tamper with the natural actions that happen in a world, but what happened to you wasn't natural at all. It was contrived and you suffered horribly. Please know I will do everything in my power to make your testimony as painless as it can be. The Elders will be under strict rules when questioning you. They know we will not tolerate them berating or attacking you."

  


Magelin held his hand out to Tia. She took in with shaking fingers and he bent over to kiss it. As he released Tia's hand a pure white rose appeared in his grasp. He held it out to Tia. She gave him a ghost of a smile and took it. "This rose is a gift from your mother Tia. She wishes you the best child and wants you to know she loves you and is watching over you." Tia gasped as a tear slid down her cheek.

  


"Mama?"

  


"Yes Tia, your mother. She misses you and your father very much but please believe me when I tell you she is happy. My dear girl we were all blessed that you were able to return to us. The world would be an empty place without your purity and goodness. The acts committed against you were horrendous and my heart aches every time I think of your pain. May your memories of that horrible time fade away completely after the trial."

  


Magelin waved his hand over Tia's head and a sparkling shower of dust felt upon her head. He turned to Phoebe and held out his hand to her, a smile lighting up his kind eyes. Phoebe extended hers and Magelin kissed her fingers. He then presented her with an identical white rose. Phoebe took it with a smile, holding it up to her nose to smell its sweet scent.

  


"Your rose comes from your sister Prue. She is so proud of your strength and your courage. She wants you to know you were never alone in that troll camp and you won't be alone on that stand. Phoebe your pain and suffering were immeasurable and for that we cannot apologize enough. For such a thing to happen to you while you are with child is unthinkable. The fact that it happened because you are pregnant is horrific. Your little one is the delight of the heavens and I know there will be no better parents in your world or any other than you and your husband. Be prepared for some naughtiness though." He winked at Phoebe and she smiled, biting her lip, doing her best to blink back the tears in her eyes. Magelin held his hand over Phoebe's head and waved it in the air. "May your family stay as strong and loving as it is right now and your child be protected from evil no matter where it comes from." The shimmering dust rained down on Phoebe as he spoke and she felt a tingle inside her.

  


Cole walked up behind Phoebe and slipped his arms around her waist squeezing her tight. "I love you baby." He kissed her temple and closed his eyes, happiness overwhelming him. Michael went to stand next to Tia and she took his hand in hers as Magelin turned and faced the group. 

  


"The trial is set to begin tomorrow morning. We feel the need for a speedy resolution because the Elders are in charge of so many important decisions on earth. I have investigated your charges and the Elders' actions, and have delved into the history of both the Halliwell and the Turner family. Listening to Cole earlier made me have even more faith in the fact that what the Elders claim is wrong. Phoebe and Cole created a child out of love plain and simple. They will try and disprove that love, try to say it will shatter and he will head below, but the Elders don't know the power between these two and in that they are making their biggest mistake."

  


"M .. Magelin?"

  


"Yes sweetheart? Please relax Tia. It will be okay. They won't attack you. We won't allow it."

  


"May Phoebe and I take the stand together? We lived through it together so ..."

  


"Why of course my dear. I will inform the High Court upon my return."

  


"Thank you."

  


"It is truly my pleasure my dear." Magelin went over and placed a kiss on Tia's forehead. "You will find peace after the trial Tia and I shall make sure you are treated with the utmost respect and care during it. I will return in the morning to transport everyone to court." Backing away from Tia, Magelin turned into a thousand glimmering bits of diamonds and disappeared.

  


"Oh he's wonderful. And he's on our side. I saw him before when he came to the council meeting but touching him ... he's just so, so magical."

  


Phoebe's eyes were wide with wonder too. They had both felt the powerful magic in the man who just left. He had blessed them with it, leaving behind a strong shield to protect them from the coming storm.

  


That evening found everyone gathered in Council Glenn discussing who should make the trip to testify. Norbert was included because he would attest to how the trolls had ambushed him and stolen Tia and Phoebe. His tears would flow freely, causing sympathy in all who heard him. Rose and Leanna needed to be there to attest to the storming of the troll camp and the activities that followed at the island cottage. Gareth would be there both to support Tia and to talk about how it felt to almost lose his baby because of the Elders bloody games. Tia found strength in Phoebe's words from the night before and confided her fears to Gareth. He told his little girl that he would do as she asked, even though it pained him to think of her facing everyone and reliving her horror.

  


Lilia and Finesse would come to testify about Cole's first visit and of how Lilia had cried after giving Mindy the flower. D'alene would take the stand and slam the Elders for using Galperin's only method of defense to slaughter innocents. Piper, Leo, and Paige would speak of the effect of the whole trauma on the family and how they have worked for the Elders for years only to be betrayed, and Michael would recount his loving family, his years on the run, and the horror of the Underworld that almost was. The most important testimony would be Phoebe and Tia's, and of course Coles'. All their actions came about because of the Elder's belief in Cole's evilness. Well they were not going to take that lightly. Cole had a whole world of supporters who would testify to his goodness and he had a family who loved him. That love and goodness had built a bridge between two worlds to avert disaster, and the Supreme Beings were going to know it before they were through. 

  


Tia didn't ask to stay at Michael's for a second night in a row. She felt her father's need to have her at his side and slipped her arm through his with a smile after giving Michael a kiss goodnight. The rest of the family went off with Rose and Leanna. Michael excused himself and left Cole and Phoebe alone. He rose and held out his hands to her. "Mind if I make love to my wife now?"

  


"Do I ever mind?" Phoebe grinned at him devilishly but then she sobered. " I need you. I'm ..."

"I know baby, I can tell. Our hearts are joined, remember?" She smiled and nodded at him and Cole scooped her up and nuzzled her stomach.

  


"Are you going to carry me until the baby comes Cole?"

  


"Maybe. I can't help it Phoebe. I love you. I need to take care of both of you and keep you close to my heart okay?"

  


"Of course it's okay silly. Make love to me Cole. Only you can chase away all the shadows and keep me warm and safe in your arms." Their lips met and their undying passion flamed as the world fell away, leaving them safe and secure within the circle that was their love.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Magelin arrived bright and early and looked at the number of people and creatures who needed to be transported to the land of the Supreme Beings. "My goodness. Are all of you going to testify?"

  


"Maybe not all of us, but we support Phoebe and Cole so we wish to be present. There is strength in numbers."

  


"How right you are Rose. As long as we stay connected we can all go together. I will come back for the ogres just to be on the safe side though. Come here everyone and join hands." Tia went forward and grasped Magelin's hand in her own, giving it a squeeze.

  


"Ah, Tia, how are you feeling this morning? You look ... Why you look happy."

  


"I am. I know my family and friends love me and I know you won't let anything hurt me."

  


"That's wonderful sweetheart, how right you are. Come along, lets go, keep your hands joined. Oh on second thought why don't the fairies come and sit in the pockets of my cape? We wouldn't want to lose you." Everyone did as they were instructed and in an instant they were in the land of the Supreme Beings. 

  


The floor was polished white marble and there were pillars that were an almost translucent shade of pink, reminding Phoebe of the inside of a sea shell. There didn't seem to be any walls, and yet it didn't feel as if they were outside. There was no mist swirling around on the ground much to Cole's relief. The light was soft, almost as if it was filtered by gauze and it came from above. It was as if shimmering beams shone down and were captured and muted before they were allowed to come the rest of the way down to this magical land. Off in the distance Piper saw rotating orbs that seemed suspended in mid air. She pointed them out to Leo and he shrugged his shoulders, having no idea what they were. There certainly wasn't anything like that 'Up There'.

  


"Ah, you've noticed the spheres. Those are all of the worlds in all the universes that exist and some that are waiting to be created. We should have been keeping better watch on them but we just never imagined something like this could happen. The Highest Beings in every universe were always considered trustworthy. We all made the Covenant of the Worlds together. We never imagined those who helped make the Covenant would break their own decrees. I can assure you we keep a much better eye on things now and am happy to say nothing even close to this travesty is going on anywhere else. Come along now."

  


They wound their way through the hall of pillars until they came to an huge space that was filled with benches, two tables, each with chairs behind them, a set of five thrones on one side, and a huge podium in front. "I tried to make this room look as close to your courtrooms at home in an effort to make you more comfortable. Marquis, Marquis, are you here?"

  


"Here I am Magelin. Oh my, hello all, and I do mean all, welcome."

  


"Actually Marquis this isn't everyone. I need to return for Norbert and Shyson. Will you make our guests comfortable please? Make sure you find a nice comfortable chair for Mrs. Turner. If you wish anything well ... just wish. It will come. Something to drink or eat I mean, we don't grant everything here." Magelin winked at Michael and his eyes flew open wide. How did this man know of his deep wish to marry Tia? Maybe he was just being friendly but somehow Michael didn't think so. It certainly would be wonderful if that certain wish came true.

  


"Phoebe, Cole and Tia are going to sit..." Tia squeaked and Magelin looked up at her, concern creasing his brow. "What's the matter my dear? Have I upset you?"

  


"I want to be with Michael."

  


"Not a problem sweetheart. Marquis..., Phoebe, Cole, Tia, and Michael will sit at the table with me. The first row will be for family and the rest of you may sit where you wish. Perhaps we should put the ogres behind the Elders to shake them up a bit. It's possible they don't know how gentle Norbert and Shyson are."

  


"They will after Norbert testifies." Everyone laughed at Cole's words.

  


"How right you are Cole. That reminds me, Marquise we will be in need of a good mop when the ogre takes the stand. Now make yourselves comfortable and I'll be back in a moment. The Elders won't arrive for another hour. I wanted all of you to be relaxed before they arrived. Can you tell we are a bit biased in this case? It serves them right."

  


Magelin disappeared and everyone spread out to make themselves comfortable. Michael wished for a cold can of Coke and was delighted when one appeared in his hand. "Cool."

  


Mindy clapped her hands and tried. "I wish for apple juice!" In an instant there was a tall glass in her hand. She squealed in delight. "I like this place daddy!"

  


"It is pretty wonderful isn't it pumpkin?" Leo picked up his big girl and carried her over to sit in the first row of seats behind Phoebe and the others. It had been agreed upon that Leanna would take Mindy out of the court room during Tia and Phoebe's testimony as well as her Uncle Coles'. They had no choice but to bring her. It was important for the Supreme Beings to see the child the Elders made deathly ill on purpose and her testimony of how the trolls attacked might be needed, but they would shield her from the gruesome details. 

  


Magelin returned with Norbert and Shyson and two chairs large enough for the boys materialized close to where the Elders would sit. Mindy told them of the magic wishing and their eyes got big as their small brains churned. "Um, I wish for fermented..."

  


"Norbert! You will not drink that here."

  


"Oops. I'm sorry Miss Rose. I didn't mean it, really I didn't. Gee I'm sorry." Mindy rushed over and crawled on Norbet's lap, comforting him before he began bawling. She patted his cheek and cooed at him until he calmed down. Then she wished for some apple juice for him. In no time he was smiling again and Piper called Mindy back. It wouldn't do for the Elders to see her daughter snuggling up in the lap of a supposedly 'fierce' ogre. They wouldn't intimidate the Elders that way.

  


All too soon the Elders arrived. The were clearly annoyed to see their accusers there ahead of them and comfortably ensconced through out the court room. They fussed and milled about, throwing nasty looks at the Halliwells and Turners. Phoebe made a point of standing to stretch and arching her back, showing off her growing tummy to the horror of the Elders. Cole had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing out loud. His wife was certainly a little spitfire. They were messing with the wrong family. You'd think they would know by now that you simply didn't tangle with a Halliwell woman.

  


Marquis rang a bell to get everyone's attention and announced the arrival of the Supreme Beings. They filed in and sat in the thrones looking regal and wise. All of them had snowy white beards like Magelin and looked a bit like either Father Time or Santa depending on how heavy they were. With them came an aura of magic that almost crackled in the air. Mindy voiced what everyone was thinking and let out a big "Ooh".

"May I present your Honors of the Supreme Court of Justice. Presiding over this case, Halliwell-Turner vs. the Elders of Earth will be the honorable Sir Roman the Second. Will the court room come to order please." Everyone settled down and Magelin rose to make his opening statement.

  


"We the plaintiffs, Halliwell-Turner charge the Elders of earth with attempted infant homicide, shimmer manipulation, interference that caused two members of the family to become deathly ill, manipulation resulting in kidnaping, kidnaping extortion, and breech of power. There are also charges against the defendants from the creatures of Galperin. Intentional manipulation of a defense mechanism, actions that resulted in kidnaping and rape, actions which made it necessary to wipe out almost an entire species, and actions that resulted in the death of a nymph. Plaintiff Michael Jaell also charges them with the homicide of his family, his near downfall into the Underworld, and attempting to kill him for almost half of his life.

  


The charges add up to a horrific tale of murder, manipulation, and mayhem that resulted in tragic consequences. Because of the Elders quest for power and unfounded beliefs three members of Michael's family were murdered and he was relentlessly pursued in an attempt to kill him too. This led to his seeking out the Underworld, a place he would never have gone to for help if the Elders would have left his family alone. When these same Elders found out that Mrs. Turner was with child they devised a sick and twisted plan to rid her body of the baby she conceived with her loving husband Cole Turner. They deliberately turned him towards the unsuspecting land of Galperin during a shimmer knowing he would bring the Halliwell-Wyatt child back there. As they are bound to do by law, the Galperin fairies gave the child the Guardian Flower which she took home to her family. The child became deathly ill as did her aunt , Mrs. Turner, but to their dismay Cole Turner did not die from the flower's poison. The Elders hoped the flower would cause Phoebe Turner to miscarry. Then they would step in and allow Leo Wyatt, father of Melinda and whitelighter to Phoebe to heal her. When Leo Wyatt confronted the Elders, they threatened him. "Keep your powers so you can heal your family by keeping your mouth shut about our hideous plan, or tell them and lose your healing power making them vulnerable." They actually blackmailed a man who was created by them to protect and serve good.

  


What they didn't count on was the tenaciousness of Cole Turner and his immense love for his family. He returned to Galperin, desperate to find a cure for his sick wife and niece only to be told that they couldn't give him the antidote until he destroyed the prophesied demon Jaell, who was said to be the demon who would end all life in Galperin. The Galperin creatures are not to blame for their actions in this. They needed help and the Charmed Ones and Cole Turner were the perfect people to give them that help. We are talking about a completely defenseless world. Their ONLY defense was the flower that the defendants manipulated. 

  


While Piper Halliwell and Cole Turner sought to find Jaell, Phoebe and Melinda were brought to Galperin. While there, Phoebe and nymph Tia were taken captive by the trolls. Tia was badly beaten and raped and Phoebe was beaten, starved and almost killed. Did the Elders step in to save the women? _NO!_ They sat back and watched as once again Phoebe almost lost her child because of being poisoned, underfed, and attacked. It was only by the rescue of Phoebe's loving husband, family, and the brave creatures of Galperin that those two women are alive today.

  


Last but not least, the Elders took Mrs. Turner from her family after she had just suffered so much and held her hostage. They demanded that Cole Turner return to the Underworld and claimed they would give Phoebe and Cole's baby to a loving couple somewhere in the world. They knew damn well that Cole would die if he went below, and we seriously doubt they ever truly planned to let the baby live.

  


"The defense will try and make this man a monster." Magelin dramatically pointed to Cole and all eyes followed his hand. "This man is no monster. He has served the side of good relentlessly for the past seven years. He is a loving family man who is ecstatic about the impending birth of his daughter. A daughter whose star shines brightly in the havens. While it is true that Cole Turner once was evil, very evil indeed, he is now reformed and has paid for those sins. There is not an ounce of evil inside him. That fact was proven by the waters of the Naiad pond and has been known by those who love him for years. This is a man who struggled daily to fight the evil that threatened to overwhelm him, but each day that evil died a little more and Cole Turner was reborn. Yes this man has demon blood in his veins, but we will prove that being part demon and being evil don't always have to go hand in hand. Evil can become good, demons can in fact become good, and _GOOD _can turn very evil indeed. We have nothing, absolutely nothing, to fear from this man or the child he created in love with Phoebe Halliwell-Turner. Thank you Sir Roman and the Honorable Supreme beings. That concludes my opening statement."

  


Mindy clapped her hands together and Sir Roman looked up sharply, but his eyes softened when they fell upon the adorable child. How could the Elders have risked her life? The idea was deplorable. It was revolting. "Thank you Magelin. Let's here from the defense."

  


Thadius rose from his chair and turned towards Sir Roman, a false smile fixed on his face, then he turned to the Supreme Beings and nodded his acknowledgment. "Thank you Sir Roman. Gentlemen it is a pleasure to see you again." The Supreme Beings scowled at his sickly sweet smile, frowns wrinkling their collective foreheads, disapproval showing clearly in their eyes. The Supreme Beings were wise enough to see through Thadius' false niceties and they didn't appreciate being sucked up to.

  


"The tale that Magelin told you is very interesting. He spoke of plots and plans, murders and rape, and I will concede that there were some very unfortunate circumstances as a result of our mission, but in the end you will understand why our actions were necessary. They were necessary because of a man he called Cole. Magelin painted a glorious picture of the man who is at the heart of this trial. He told us Cole Turner is a loving family man, someone who has a good heart and a pure soul. I am here to tell you that this couldn't be further from the truth. He claims that Cole Turner doesn't possess any evil inside but we know better. Cole Turner has evil in the very core of his being and nothing can remove that evil because it is buried deep in his soul. Magelin stated Cole Turned wasn't a monster and I will agree with that. He certainly isn't a monster, what he is, is a demon. One of the most blood thirsty demons who ever graced the Underworld, the Source's best assassin, killer of innocents, slaughterer of humans young and old, that is his true nature just as Belthazor is his true name."

  


"Mommy way is he saying mean things about Uncle Cole? I don't like him." Piper smiled at Mindy but shushed her and quickly looked up to see how Sir Roman reacted to her second outburst.

  


"I understand that this may upset you little lady but you will have stay quiet in my courtroom. Do you want to stay here with your mommy and daddy or would you like to have juice and cookies with Marquis?" Mindy scrunched up her face as she thought over her options. She didn't want to leave Uncle Cole if that man was going to be mean to him. He might need her.

  


"I can be quiet. I promise!"

  


"Very good sweetheart. Now remember, not even a whisper." Melinda put her finger to her lips and shook her head. 

  


"Not a whisper." Sir Roman smiled at Melinda. She was such a lovely child. 

  


Thadius scowled but held his tongue. Not only was the brat impertinent, she was annoying. "Now then, the plaintiffs will attempt to exalt the character of Belthazor. They will speak of his love for his family and wife. They will tell you of the good deeds he has done over the years, they will do anything they can to convince you that he is not evil, but this is so very, very far from the truth. What they won't tell you is that this demon was born from demoness who killed her human husband and took her child back into the Underworld. Yes, you heard me right, his mother, a pure blooded demoness, killed Belthazor's father in cold blood after marrying him and swearing to love him for life, just as Belthazor has done with Miss Phoebe Halliwell. She swore to love him but put a knife in his back when the lure of the Underworld became too strong to deny. She took her half human child below to live in the pits of hell and to be trained as an assassin, knowing full well the pain he would endure during this training, and the human emotions that would be striped from his soul. Why did she do this? She did it to serve her lord and master. What better gift could his mother give the Source? She did it to create a demon who could hide among the witches of the world, to ingrain himself in their lives and fool them into complacency until he created a new child. A child born of a witch and a demon who would be destine to have incredible magic. A child who could be molded just as he had been into the ultimate killing machine. The entire marriage and the past seven years have all been a sham, a ploy to fool the Charmed Ones, a hideous plot to breed with a powerful witch and then take his child below.

  


Gentlemen listen to me as I speak to you of his inherent evil. It is born and bread into him. His plot has taken seven long years but now he is close to getting the reward he sought, the very thing he has hoped and planned for, a child. Not just any child, but a child with a Charmed One. This demon has no true feelings for Miss Halliwell. He has wormed his way into her heart and into her bed. He has been the proper loving husband while he waited for her to get over her fear of bearing a demon child, and now he has won. Miss Halliwell has become pregnant by his evil seed and the tragic events that will occur in our world if Belthazor is allowed to remain on earth gaining access to his child will be horrendous. We are trying desperately to save our world and to save the Charmed Ones. They are misguided and we must help them see the light. It will be a painful process for he has fooled them well. Phoebe Halliwell loves him with all her heart and truly believes in his inherent goodness, but the child she created with Belthazor must not be allowed to come to earth. It must be taken away before its demon father reveals his true nature like his mother before him and steals her away to the Underworld to become a powerful and extremely effective assassin. Belthazor is close to realizing his dream and we must stop him for the sake of our world.

  


The events that came about because of our plan were indeed horrendous, innocent creatures became hurt and we will do anything necessary to make restitution to those who have suffered. We were wrong to involve the Galperin people. It was our battle, not theirs, but it seemed like a simple and non violent way to resolve the horrific chain of events that were about to take place. Yes we steered Belthazor to Galperin in hopes he would return with Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt. It was wrong but we did it. It was our fervent wish that Belthazor would die from the flower's poison and that being as close to him as she is, Phoebe Halliwell would become infected too. I realize how harsh that sounds, I know we are speaking of the death of an unborn child, but this is not just any child. She will have powers beyond belief, powers to destroy us if taught in the ways of her father. Please believe that we never, ever had any intention of allowing Phoebe or Melinda to die. We felt it would be more compassionate for Miss Halliwell to lose her husband and unborn child to an illness than to have them taken by force or worse yet, to have Belthazor show his true nature and steal her child away. While it's true our actions were severe, they do not nullify the fact that Belthazor must die or return to the Underworld and his child must never walk the earth. Everything we did was out of necessity to save our world. Thank you gentlemen. That concludes my opening statement."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  



	34. Chapter thirtyfour

This chapter is a very long one. I found that courtroom testimony takes up quite a bit of space. I hope you don't find any of the testimony to be overly done. Courtroom drama is new to me. I simply had to go over the past in order for the trial to be credible. I hope I was able to keep my facts straight when it came to the incidences that formed Cole's relationship with his family, but if I made a slip or two, I apologize. If I went back and tried to look up everything this chapter would have taken another week to finish. Remember I have totally disregarded the ending of the episode where Cole was stripped of Belthazor. To me, it was when the show began to go down hill. The beginning of the end if you will. 

  


Angel, this chapter is dedicated to you because your review really touched me. I'm so glad I can help to keep it real for you. I owe you a box of Kleenex.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~Jolynn~ 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Thirty-four

  
  


"Thank you for your opening statements gentlemen. I will now begin calling witnesses from the list we have compiled. I will speak of the background of each person taking the stand and then ask questions of them. When I am finished each side will have an opportunity to ask their own questions. At the conclusion of our list each of you will have an opportunity to call two witnesses to testify who were not included. These witnesses do not have to be revealed to or be approved by the court prior to their testimony, and you will each have a turn to cross examine anyone called before this court. The first person on our witness list is Michael Jaell. Michael will you please come and sit before the court."

  


Michael squeezed Tia's hand and gave her an encouraging smile. He looked at Cole, and nodded, his eyes hard as steel and full of determination. He was going to tell the court exactly what the Elders had done. Finally, after all these years, he would have the chance to expose them for murdering his family. Michael sat in a chair before the court and turned his cold gaze on the Elders. Hate oozed from his eyes and Leo tried to catch Michael's attention to warn him that hate and rage would make him seem evil before the Supreme Beings, but the young man never looked his way. Surly the court would understand his feelings and consider them normal emotions for a human, the Elders deserved every bit of Michael's scorn. Sir Roman turned in his chair and looked down at Michael. As he did, Michael's expression softened and determination took the place of hate once more.

  


"Good morning Michael. It is my understanding that your mother was a demon and your father was a whitelighter, they made a family together on earth with you and your younger sister after your mother came to the surface to nurse your father back to health. One day your father brought the Galperin Guardian flower home from one of the missions he was sent on by the Elders and your family disappeared the next day assumed dead. You were only twelve years old at the time. Is our information correct?"

  


"Yes Sir."

  


"Very good. I would like you to tell this court your view of your family life and your involvement in this case. Speak freely and to the best of your knowledge. You are sworn to tell the truth as you see it or have been told."

  


Michael took a deep breath and began his tale. He told of how happy his family was, and how loving his mother had been. How she had stayed at home to raise him and his sister and the joy she brought into their lives by the little things she did for them. Michael wanted to be sure the Supreme Beings understood that his mother was as loving as any mother ever could be. Her demon nature never took over. She was caring and attentive to her children and husband until the day she was killed. Michael told how his parents had bound his magic to protect him and that they turned their backs on their powers, choosing instead to live as mortals on earth. He hadn't known at the time what his father did when he was gone from home, but Michael told of what Raed said about how they met, their union, his family's death, and why Michael was hunted for years. 

Michael's words conveyed the fear he felt as a child, never feeling safe and always running from the men who were supposedly on the side of good. He concluded by telling of how Paige found him and the Charmed Ones unbound his powers. He admitted to running but then spoke of Raed finding him and beating him within an inch of his life. Last but not least he told of the incredible feeling Tia had awakened inside him. How her purity saved him from a life of hell and showed him what it was like to feel love and be loved. Most of all, Michael told of how his prophesied evil would never come to be, the Elders had never tried to help, never tried to reform him, they had simply wiped out his family and hunted him intending to kill him as well. When he was done Thadius rose to question him.

  


"So Michael, it is your belief that your mother was pure of heart? Good inside and out, loving and giving, casting aside her evil and her heritage is that correct?"

  


"It's not a belief it's a fact. My mother never had contact with the side of evil. No demons visited our home. She had no contact with the Underworld. She severed all ties with her past when she fell in love with my father."

  


"No ties that you know of. How can you be so certain that she didn't plan to return to the Underworld with you when you turned eighteen? It was prophesied that when your powers were unbound you would become evil. It was written in the great book of the Underworld and it was foretold by the Oracle of Galperin. Perhaps you mother was simply waiting for her chance."

  


"My mother could have easily taken me below before I turned eighteen. The Source has powerful magic, there must have been a way to unbind my powers early. Why would she have waited if she weren't in love with her family? It was she and my father who bound my magic in the first place. My mother chose to stay with us. If there had been any draw of the Underworld surly she would have succumbed to it in the twelve years she lived with us. There simply was no powerful draw. Evil had no hold on her. She knew that I was a powerful child. I was born of a whitelighter and a demon, I was valuable and sought after but she instead chose to keep me safe by stripping my powers. She shunned magic, mine and hers. My mother didn't want to use me as a powerful being, she wanted me to be a normal little boy, one who would be safer if my powers were gone completely. My mother loved her family and was where she wanted to be."

  


"Isn't it true that you went to Galperin intending on killing an innocent?"

  


"Yes, but when I saw Tia her purity took hold of my heart."

  


"Her love helped you but didn't you still feel a demonic desire to kill Phoebe Halliwell?"

  


"Yes, I admit that. Phoebe is a witch, it was in my demonic blood to want to kill her, but the waters of the pond vanquished my demon half and now I am pure whitelighter."

  


"Humph... you're no whitelighter, You still carry a core of demon in your soul. The Galperin creatures are making a mistake by letting you stay in their land. Miss Tia's father is foolish ..."

  


"Sir Roman, Thadius' opinion of Michael's character is not necessary. He is here to establish the past crimes the defendants committed, not have his qualities picked apart."

  


"I agree Magelin. Are you quite through Thadius?"

  


Thadius pursed his lips and scrunched his forehead as he drew his eyebrows together. "Yes I'm finished."

  


"Very well, Magelin have you any questions?"

  


"Yes Sir Roman, thank you. Michael, tell me about the day your father brought home the flower."

  


"My dad had been gone for a couple of days on business and when he returned he brought a bouquet of flowers with him. My sister and my mom loved them and put them in vases all over the house. I was a boy of twelve and definitely not into flowers so I never touched the poisonous things. When I woke up the next day my family was gone and so were the flowers. It is my belief that my father gathered my very sick mom and sister and took them to see the Elders, begging to be able to heal them. The Elders, of course, refused and my dad probably took them someplace safe to die in peace before dying himself."

  


"Did the Elders contact you?"

  


"No but from that day on there were men chasing me. Some were demons wanting to lure me below and some were whitelighters trying to catch me and take me above. I continuously slipped through their fingers, and was a sordid detailed that needed to be dealt with, a half breed who posed danger in their eyes. It was only through luck and the help of Raed that they never caught me, and it was through Tia's love and the help of Cole, Leo, and the Halliwells that I was saved in the end."

  


"Thank you Michael, that's all."

  


"I don't have any further questions of you Michael. You may return to your seat."

  


"Thank you Sir Roman." Michael went and sat down, putting his arms around Tia, then looking up at Cole for approval. Cole smiled and nodded at him. His testimony made the Elders look bad, there had been no proof behind their need to slaughter Michael's family.

"I do have a few questions for you Thadius. How did you determine that Michael's family was a threat? Had his mother contacted the Source? Did you have evidence that Michael's little sister was evil? As far as I know her name was not included in any prophesy."

  


"Well, no ...she wasn't. But it was only a matter of time. Demons don't change their ways and neither do half demons. That family was a time bomb waiting to explode and wreak havoc on the world."

  


"You seem to believe everyone is out to harm your world Thadius. I suggest you start showing me proof of this. The way I see it is that only Michael himself could have been perceived as a future threat." Thadius scowled and his face flushed with anger but he held his tongue. What did the Beings know of earth? They should mind their own business.

  


"The next witness on the list is Miss Lilia Fairy. Would you please come forward Lilia. Let's see, why don't you sit up here on my podium."

"Oh my, oh goodness." Lilia flew to the front of the court room and did a little somersault right in front of Sir Roman, causing her to bump into his glass of water and spill it. "Oh dear. Oh my ... I'm so sorry."

  


It was clear Lilia was nervous and on the verge of tears so Sir Roman held out his hand and encouraged her in a soothing voice. "Calm down Lilia. No one here will do anything to upset you. I simply want you to tell of your involvement in this case. I'm told you gave Melinda the flower and that you also later rescued her in the woods. Take your time and don't worry about the Elders."

  


Lilia went on to testify about her duty to give the flower to visitors even though she didn't want to give it to Melinda and how the child had tucked it in her pocket hiding it from her Uncle Cole. The reason she hadn't given one to Cole the first time he came was because he only stayed a moment and she didn't have a chance, otherwise he would have become ill as well. It takes direct contact with the flower to be poisoned. Lilia then spoke of her arrival at the cottage while the trolls captured the women and how she helped Melinda in the woods. Thadius tried to be sickly sweet and gloss over what she had seen at the cottage, trying to get her to say the trolls weren't rough with the woman, especially Phoebe because she was with child and they valued pregnant females, but Lilia wouldn't be coerced. Magelin and Sir Roman had no questions for her because her testimony spoke for itself. She had done her job by giving Melinda the flower, but the reason Melinda was there in the first place was due to shimmer manipulation plain and simple. Galperin had in fact been used. 

  


"Thadius were you watching the events that took place in the cottage that day? Did you witness the trolls kidnaping Phoebe and Tia knowing full well they would be abused by their captors?"

"Well, um, yes. It was brought to my attention by Devin, but we wanted to watch and wait before making any rash decisions."

  


"Rash decisions! What other decisions should have been made except for you to inform the women's families immediately so they could have prevented the trolls from taking Tia and Phoebe all the way to the well-protected troll camp. Cole Turner could have shimmered in and saved the women before they were moved to a secured cave and hobbled to a rope that would send boulders crashing upon them." 

  


"It was not our world to interfere with. We truly felt the trolls wouldn't harm Phoebe Halliwell because she was with child."

  


"What of nymph Tia? Did you spare a thought for her well being? Funny how you pick and choose what actions need your interference and which do not." Thadius didn't reply. He knew their deeds looked despicable and there simply was nothing to say.

  


The list of witnesses went on to include Norbert who promptly flooded the place as he told of poor Miss Tia and Miss Phoebe and how horrible he and Shyson felt when they woke up from the poisonous darts to discover the women were gone. He also testified how much he liked and trusted Mr. Cole. He was real swell and brave and how he got Miss Tia and Miss Phoebe back from the trolls safe and sound. Norbert proudly told of his job of carrying Miss Phoebe in his arms and trying to stop her tears because she was upset from the trolls and wanted Mr. Cole to hold her because she loved him so much. Norbert also testified about how he had seen Mr. Cole sad and crying more than once because he loved the ladies and was worried that he hurt them when he hadn't. Thadius tried to expound on this statement but Norbert really didn't have much to add. His small brain held only the facts. Mr. Cole had been very sad because Miss Tia was all hurt and silent and he worried because someone put a baby in Miss Phoebe's tummy and it might be sick. Finally Thadius gave up in disgust, unable to turn Norbert's words around to his advantage.

  


Leanna spoke of taking care of a very distraught and injured Melinda and told of the little girls terror. D'alene told of their world's vulnerability, how they were forced to rely on the Guardian flower, and the needless death of Nafiri. Thadius immediately tried to turn the blame of the nymph's death onto Cole's shoulders, but Magelin promptly reminded him that Cole wouldn't have been there if the Elders hadn't manipulated his shimmer. Finesse relayed his involvement of scouting the troll camp and allowing Paige to test her powers of summoning on living creatures because of their desperation to save Tia and Phoebe. One of the most heart wrenching testimonies of the morning came from Gareth. His words and obvious distress caused tears in almost all who heard him. He related how the trolls had taken his love, Analesse, and how his heart shattered when they took his Tia as well. Gareth made it clear that Tia had been forever changed by her ordeal and wouldn't be alive if it were not for Cole. Thadius did his best to get Gareth to blame the kidnaping on Cole's presence in Galperin, but Gareth finally blew and shouted that they were hideous manipulative, heartless fools. Didn't they realize that the blame began before Cole brought Mindy and Phoebe to his cottage for care? 

  


"Gareth, it is our understanding that the trauma of this situation almost cost you your life. Please elaborate on that."

  


Gareth turned away from Thadius. He couldn't stand to look at the slimy Elder. He gladly faced Sir Roman to answer his question. "Well Sir, my heart has been weak for quite a while now and the stress of losing my baby girl almost did me in. I suffered a number of small attacks. It was as if my heart were truly breaking inside me. The last attack came when I argued with Michael over his involvement with Tia. I learned about his true character that day. The Elders say he's evil and that simply isn't true. After I was unconscious he healed my heart with his whitelighter power and then left so I wouldn't become upset agin by seeing him. I thought Leo had saved me but he didn't. Michael did, knowing full well that he would be free to court Tia if I was dead. He saved me anyway, even if it meant losing his love. That young man's heart is pure, and no one can tell me different."

  


"Thank you for your insight Gareth, you may take your seat."

  


Rose's words for the Elders were harsh and her expression was full of scorn for the men before her. She let them know exactly what she thought of their little scheme and how disgusting it was that they would kill an unborn child in cold blood without ever giving the baby a chance. She spoke of the terrible impact the whole situation had on her world and how incredibly broken Tia had been when she was brought back to them. Rose's eyes filled with tears when she told them of the torture Tia's mother went through at the hands of the trolls and the pain Tia's capture caused everyone. It was an absolute miracle they had gotten Tia back from the brink of madness. 

  


Rose made a special point to bring up the fact that it was Michael, a man who had been prophesied to destroy them, a man who had been half demon, a man who's heart had undergone a miraculous change turning him into the loving man he now was, that was the one directly responsible for saving dear Tia's soul. Even as a demon, Tia's sweetness and purity found the spark of humanity still burning bright under the cold casing of ice Raed had formed around Michael's heart. Didn't that show that even when he was a demon Michael had feelings of love? Didn't that show that demons can have good inside? Michael had treated Tia with the utmost gentleness even before the pond had stripped away his demon half, proving his true nature. It made it clear that the part of him that held the purity of his mother's heart, and the goodness of his whitelighter father, had remained under the aura of evil instilled by Raed.

  


Thadius had done his best to focus on how Michael desired to kill Phoebe. How his demon instincts had come close to winning and killing Phoebe in that cave, but Rose quickly pointed out that Phoebe had been bound and weak. Michael could have killed her but he fought the urge. He fought it because of the goodness that refused to let go. Thadius grumbled but Rose snapped back, always having an answer to his questions that put Michael, half demon and all, into a good light. Thadius won no points in his argument with Rose.

  


Through all the testimony, Thadius attempted to either make light of situation after situation, trying desperately to find the silver lining in each cloud of horror and doom presented before the Supreme Beings, but there was really nothing to be done. The Elders' main defense concerned Belthazor. The fact that unpleasantness had touched the lives of so many Galperin creatures as a result of the Elders' actions simply couldn't be denied. They would have to do their best to discredit the horror Tia and Phoebe suffered and then set their sights on the demon. He was the one to save their necks. If they could convince the Supreme Beings that Belthazor really did intend to take his daughter below, then the catastrophic events that occurred because of their actions wouldn't be seen as quite so bad. Or at least that's what the Elders tried to believe.

  


Sir Roman called Mindy to the stand as the last witness before lunch, and cautioned Thadius that he was not to upset the child. Sir Roman asked her how she felt about her Uncle Cole and Mindy went on and on telling everyone about their tea parties, bedtime stories, and how she was going to be a big girl and help Uncle Cole when the naughty baby came. Everyone laughed at her words and the Supreme Beings looked at the little girl with approval, beaming their smiles upon her. Sir Roman then ask her about her trip to Galperin and how she was given the flower. Mindy was quick to point out that she loved Lilia and it wasn't her fault for giving her the flower. Sometimes you just had to do as you were told. It was because of rules. Melinda told of how horrible she felt when she was sick and how she had cried for her parents when she was lost in the woods after fleeing from the trolls but her daddy couldn't hear her because the bad Elders took away his powers. Her tale of the wild flight drew pity from everyone there and her assurance that she had done her best to be a big girl had everyone wanting to hug the beautiful child before them, everyone that was, except the Elders. Thadius knew there was no use questioning Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt. Her disgusting cuteness would make him look like slime if he made her cry or spoke harshly to her. It was best to just get her off the stand.

  


The court broke for lunch and the plaintiffs were led to a beautiful room with a fountain, comfortable chairs, tables for dining at, and any food or drink item they could wish for. It was done in the same translucent seashell pink as the other room and had a very soothing effect on everyone's frayed nerves. In general, things were going very smoothly. The Elders had made themselves look worse with every witness that took the stand, but the whole ordeal was still trying. Cole simply wanted to get Phoebe home and be done with all this nonsense. It wasn't good for her to be constantly stressed out. He paced around the room, refusing to sit as he gathered his thoughts before his inevitable testimony. Phoebe tried to calm him, and he knew he should comply with her wishes but he couldn't stop himself. The Elders were going to tear him apart in their search for a tiny black portion of his soul that Cole rationally knew was not there any longer. Phoebe finally stood up and blocked his way the next time he tried to pace past her. 

  


"Cole, you have to stop this. Remember our talk? You told me you knew they couldn't find you evil because you simply aren't any more. Listen to me baby. They are going to do their best to try and rattle you and get that famous Turner temper to explode and that is the very last thing the Supreme beings need to see. Let it go, Cole. The Elders are just a bunch of pompous asses who don't have a clue about real morality and love. They won't beat us baby and I'll be here to help you with your pain when they are done trying. We both know listening to your parents ill-fated love affair is going to be awful, but we can stick together and get through this. Nothing would ever send you running back to the Underground and Magelin knows it. Cole he is smart enough to be able to convince the Supreme Beings that the Elders are full of spiteful misguided lies. Their prejudice will shine through loud and clear and they have absolutely no facts to back up their claims."

  


"You make quite an opening statement Mrs. Turner. How can I resist your wise words? Come here baby." Cole wrapped Phoebe in his arms and hugged her fiercely. She was right. Nothing was ever going to separate them. Their love was too strong. "Can I talk you into a little rest? I worry about you getting too stressed out."

  


"Cole, I don't ... "

  


"Hush Mrs. Turner. How about a little nap with me? I see a comfortable looking couch over there is the corner. Care to snuggle with your husband?" Cole held her face in his hands and kissed her eyes, nose, and forehead. He finally bent to claim her lips and she nodded her assent as her knees began to turn into jelly. God what a kiss from this man could do to her even after all these years. Cole lifted her up and headed to the sofa, laying her down and curing up next to her, holding her safe within the circle of his arms. Cole held his wife and stroked her hair, trying to calm the booming of his heart. He knew Phoebe was right, but it was going to be hard. All the Galperin creatures were here to support him and that was great, but would any of them turn from him in disgust when they found out he killed witches and innocents by the hundreds? Phoebe felt Cole shiver and reached up to stroke his cheek. She wiggled closer and held him as tight as she could, wishing her love could form an impenetrable barrier around Cole and shield his heart from the Elders' poisoned words.

  


After she ate, Piper laid Mindy down for a nap too. Magelin when to whisper sweet dreams in her ear and assured Piper that the child would sleep for the rest of the afternoon. Everyone knew Melinda would be upset by being excluded from the court room but it was almost time for Phoebe, Tia, and then Cole to testify. Mindy's presence was unthinkable. Why bring horror down upon the child? After she was asleep Piper went in search of Cole and Phoebe but stopped when she saw them on the sofa. They were where they needed to be. Though Piper's heart ached to comfort her brother as well, she knew Phoebe was the best person in the world to do just that. She would catch a quick word with Cole before court resumed. It was going to be a grueling afternoon. She, Paige, and Phoebe would be called to the stand as well as Leo. The fact that he would testify against his bosses probably wouldn't bode well for his powers but it couldn't be helped. It had to be done and in the end Piper hoped the Elders would be stripped of their jobs. Hell, she hoped they would be tossed into the pits of hell for what they had tried to do to her family. Once disbarred the new Elders or the Supreme Beings would most likely restore Leo's powers. Piper wondered who could take the places of these pompous asses and smiled when she thought of Grams, Patty, and Prue. They were very aware of this situation as shown by Prue's gift to Phoebe. Those three would sure turn the world upside down. Propriety would not be the word of the day 'Up There' any longer. Piper felt Leo's arms slip around her waist, and her smile widened. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

  


"I was thinking about Mom, Grams, and Prue replacing the Elders." Leo groaned and Piper turned in his arms, giving him a playful slap. "Hey, there could be worse replacements. I personally think they'd do a great job."

  


"The world run by Halliwell women. Oh I shiver at the thought." Piper gave him a little shove but Leo gathered her into his arms. "Are you okay about testifying?"

  


"Hell yes I'm okay. They are going to hear a thing or two about the Elders' actions in the past years verses Cole's behavior. In my opinion Cole is the one who has proven himself time and again. The Elders have been heavy handed and have lorded over us for too long with their narrow minded views, the worst of which is that mixed blooded children are distasteful. They only allowed Melinda because of her pedigree genes. I'm sure they have a future use for Mindy cooked up in their evil little brains already. If they want Cole, they're going to have to go through me first."

  


Leo leaned in for a kiss. His lips met Piper's and sought the warmth and softness of her mouth. The kiss began as gentle but deepened until Piper moaned and slipped her arms around his neck. Leo kissed her for a bit longer but then regretfully pulled back and smiled at her dazed expression. 

Piper brought a trembling hand to her lips trying to compose herself. "What was that for?"

  


"For being a stubborn, hard headed, Halliwell woman. I love you and your loyalty and wouldn't have you any other way. I think Marquis just came in. Are you ready for round two?"

  


"More than ready. The Elders are going to get what they have coming. Let me at them." 

  
  


After everyone was settled in the courtroom, Sir Roman proceeded to call the next witness. "It's your turn to testify Mr Wyatt. Please come forward." 

  


Leo rose, rested his hands on Piper's shoulders for a moment, and squeezed both to give and receive support and encouragement. He confidently strode to the witness chair and turned to face the Elders. Thadius glared at him as if to say he'd better not speak against them if he knew what was good for him, but Leo smiled in response. This was going to be good. He'd lost every ounce of respect he'd ever had for his bosses and Thadius' little intimidation tactics didn't scare him in the least. Leo was quite sure that Thadius and the rest of the so called 'good' Elders would soon be out of a job.

  


"Now then Mr. Wyatt, we have been told that you are the whitelighter, that is the protector, of the Charmed Ones. The truth is that you have become much more than that. You are married to Piper Halliwell-Wyatt and the two of you are parents of the darling Melinda is that correct?" Leo nodded his assent. "I've been told it's very unusual for a whitelighter to become romantically involved with his charge. I have also been assured the Elders approved of your union seeing as how only beings of 'good' blood were involved. As husband to Piper and brother-in-law to Phoebe, Paige, and Cole you have gotten to know the nature of Cole and Phoebe's relationship have you not?" Again Leo nodded. "You have lived in the same house as Mr. and Mrs. Turner for the last six years and in fact first met Cole seven years ago when he was Belthazor posing as lawyer Cole Turner correct?"

  


"Yes that's true."

  


"Tell me your thoughts on Cole Turner and how the Elders reacted to his presence in the home of the Charmed Ones."

  


"My view of Cole is of a wonderful loving family man. My daughter adores him, I respect, trust, and admire him, my wife and sister Paige love him with all their hearts, and Phoebe, well there would be nothing left of Phoebe if Cole were taken from her. They have fought battle after battle to remain together and remarkably no feat has ever been too much to take. They have stuck by each other even when the Source himself sought to tear them apart. It amazes me how strong their love for each other is. Most couples would have given up, their love slowly crumbling away under the constant stress, but not those two. Every heartache and trial has strengthened their love even more. Phoebe's latest ordeal is a perfect example. They have been through hell in the last month but are even closer because of it. Cole can barely stand to put Phoebe down. It is my true belief that they are meant to be together through all of time. Their hearts are joined. Phoebe is never happier than when she is with Cole, and Cole, well Cole simply can't be happy unless he is with Phoebe. There is no plot to fool Phoebe to get her to have his child and then whisk the baby away to the Underworld. Cole loves his daughter. His face lit up when he spoke of the ultrasound and he is simply ecstatic about Magelin's words regarding their little bundle of trouble. That is a man who loves his wife and family with his entire being.

  


I will not refute that he was evil in the past. He was an active demon for over one hundred years and he did the bloody horrendous things demons do, but he is not evil any longer. Cole grieves for each and every one of his victims. He feels horrible about all the killing he did and he is a changed man. He's not simply fooling us. How could he suppress his natural urge to kill witches for seven long years? He couldn't. Something, sometime would have revealed his true nature. There is no way a man with a hidden spot of black evil in his heart could live among such a loving and caring family. It would have driven him insane. Belthazor lives on inside Cole but he is a changed man. Being a demon doesn't have to mean being evil and Cole simply isn't. The hold evil had on his soul began to slip away the day he met Phoebe. Her soul found his heart and held on, refusing to let go. They have both fought innumerable odds to be together and tearing Cole from the arms of his family will kill him and shatter Phoebe's heart. I know Phoebe. She is gentle and loving and if Cole were taken from her there would be nothing left inside but pain. 

  


You asked how the Elders reacted to their union, the truth is that they didn't. It was very odd. Piper and I had to fight so hard for permission to marry, but the Elders didn't say a word about Cole and Phoebe. I wondered about it while they were falling in love and it has bothered me all this time. I mean they had an absolute fit that Piper and I wanted to be together. We had to hide our feelings. We even tried to secretly get married because of the Elders' refusal to bless our union. I knew deep inside that they couldn't possibly approve of Phoebe and Cole's marriage but I fooled myself into thinking they had come to see how good Cole had become because of all the deeds he did in the name of good. He has worked for the Elders for the last seven years just as surly as the rest of us have and his presence didn't seem to bother them then. It was all well and good when Cole was fighting evil for the Elders. They continued to allow him to risk his life time after time only to turn and spit in his face now that the most wonderful thing in the world is happening to him and Phoebe. 

  


In my mind and my heart I see the Elders for what they truly are and that is as a bunch of narrowminded bigots. They can't see Cole's true goodness through their own hate. I think they are afraid of Cole and Phoebe's child because she is foretold to be very powerful and the thought of anyone, even a tiny baby having more power than them scares the hell out of them. They did their best to threaten and blackmail me into keeping silent but I wouldn't do it. I risked Melinda and Piper's safety because of my belief in Cole's goodness. The Elders told me they would strip my powers if I told my family of their plans for the death of Cole and the baby. They actually threatened the life of my daughter in a sick attempt to manipulate me. Without powers I am unable to heal them after demon attacks. Their hatred for Cole is so deep that they would jeopardize the Charmed Ones, and my faith in Cole is so deep that I had to take that chance. Cole loves his wife and daughter, it that plain and simple. He would never, ever leave them because without Phoebe he is lost."

  


"Thank you Mr. Wyatt. Magelin do you have any questions for this witness?"

  


"Yes Sir Roman, just one. Leo, the Elders claim they wouldn't have allowed Melinda and Phoebe to die from the Guardian Flower. What is your reaction to that statement?"

  


"My daughter was so ill that she had a fever close to 105 and was experiencing convulsions. She could have very easily slipped into a coma or suffered brain damage. To be honest with you I'm not sure my healing power could have restored her brain if it had been affected by her high fever. In addition to that fact is the fact that both Phoebe and Melinda suffered. They were horribly sick and the terror the rest of us felt at our helplessness to save them is a feeling I will never forget."

  


"That's all I have Sir Roman. Thadius it's your turn." Magelin's eyes were cold as he looked down on Thadius. Leo's words had sickened him and he was sure the rest of the court felt the same. The way in which this family was used was despicable.

  


"Tell me Wyatt, did we allow your daughter and Phoebe to die?"

  


"No, but the cure was none of your doing and the price everyone paid for it was far too high." Thadius sniffed and stuck up his nose at Leo's words. It was time for a different tactic.

  


"What was Belthazor's main motive when he met Phoebe Halliwell?"

  


"He planned to kill Phoebe and her sisters."

  


"Did he try?"

  


"Yes, for a while, but then he began to intervene and sabotage his own plans before they could be carried out. It wasn't long before he was protecting them instead of trying to kill them. That wasn't simply a plot either because he vanquished the powerful Underworld Triad and ended up running for his life because of it. Even now he will be killed as a traitor if he goes below."

  


"Isn't it possible that the Triad's deaths and the other demon killings he has committed are all well staged ploys? I mean those in the Underworld have no great value of existence or loyalty to others. Why couldn't the demon deaths he caused simply be chalked up to the game he has been playing all along? You surely can't sit there and tell me demons care about each other and protect each other. Down there it's everyone for himself and do anything to get ahead. Belthazor will be very far ahead of all the others indeed if he presents the Source with that powerful child."

  


"But he isn't going to do that!"

  


"That wasn't what I asked Wyatt. I simply asked if it were true that demons have no loyalty except to themselves and if Belthazor's killings wouldn't be looked upon as simple necessities of a plan to gain the valued prize. A plot to appear 'good' if you will by killing useless demons for the greater good of tomorrow. Kill a few here and there to make it seem as if you've turned your back on evil. Make it look as if you are protecting the very ones you will eventually destroy. Demons live forever Wyatt, what's seven years in a life of eternity? You act like seven years of love and loyalty is irrefutable evidence of true goodness and caring. I see those years as a small period of time in a long, long existence that will be made oh so much sweeter if you present your Legion with a magical child who will be capable of bringing down our world if her magic is used for evil. So answer me Wyatt. Do demons have loyalty?"

  


"No"

  


"Is seven years a long time in a life of eternity?" 

  


"No"

  


"Do demons often kill each other for a multitude of reasons?"

  


"Yes"

  


"Would Belthazor's actions most likely be forgiven if he presents his daughter to the Source?" Leo glared at Thadius with hate, despising the man for twisting Cole's motives and actions. "I didn't hear you Wyatt. Will he most likely be forgiven if he gives the Source his child?"

  


"How would I know!"

  


"Guess." Leo didn't speak. He was raging inside. How had things gone so wrong. This wasn't what he meant to do when he took the stand damn it! He had to make them see Cole for who he was.

  


"Cole is not going to do that."

  


"Sir Roman please instruct the witness to answer my question."

  


"Mr Wyatt, please answer to the best of your knowledge. I understand your opinion of your brother-in-law. That was made loud and clear, now you must respond to Thadius' question."

  


"Yes Cole would most likely be forgiven by the Source."

  


"Thank you Wyatt. That is all."

  


Leo leaned forward in his chair and gripped the wooden railing before him with a white knuckle grasp. His head was pounding and his breath caught in his throat as he tried to compose himself. His eyes met Piper's and she nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. He tried his best to return it but he felt like he had dragged Cole through the mud even though part of him knew it wasn't true. All he had done was speak of demon ways, not Cole's ways. He was no longer an evil demon and simply because the Source would beat him within an inch of his life instead of killing him if Cole presented him with the baby didn't change the fact that Cole would never do that. Leo felt fairly confident that his positive statements about Cole didn't go unheard. The Supreme Beings were on their side and already believed in Cole's inherent good.

  


"You may step down Leo." Leo snapped his head up to look into the kindly face of Sir Roman. Surely this wise man could see the truth. There was nothing to worry about.

  


"Thank you." Leo went back to his family and Cole turned and briefly pulled him close, slapping his back in that encouraging guy's way. Their eyes met and Cole's held gratitude. The words that were important to Cole were the words of caring and trust Leo had spoken about Cole's place in the family, the rest didn't matter. They were just trivial twisted words Thadius had tried to pull from his magical hat in an effort to save his own ass and the asses of his cronies. 

  


"The court now calls Paige Mathews to take the stand."

  


Paige took a deep breath and stood, reaching forward to quickly squeeze Cole's outstretched hand before going before the court. Cole's eyes held a look of faith that went straight to her heart. No matter what happened, Paige was determined to make the Supreme Beings believe in Cole's goodness.

  
  


"Good afternoon Ms. Mathews. It is the court's understanding that you did not grow up with your sisters nor did you even know of their existence until the death of Prue Halliwell six years ago. The same can be said for your sisters. Your mother Patty had an affair with her whitelighter Sam And the Elders took you away because their union was forbidden is that correct?" 

  


"Yes"

  


"After Prue's death you were desperately needed to complete the power of three once again and your presence was made known. You have become an integral part of this family but have the added insight of being on the outside looking in for a time. Magic was new to you. In fact the whole realm of demons and witches had previously been non existent in your beliefs. You had no idea of your true birth parents and no knowledge of the powerful magic you possessed. It is our understanding that Cole Turner was already an accepted member of the Halliwell-Wyatt family at the time your existence was made known and he was no longer simply posing as Cole Turner, but had in fact already given up his evil side to be with Phoebe and fight for good is that correct?"

  


"I object to the courts assumption that Belthazor was no longer hiding under the guise of Cole Turner when Miss Mathews joined the family Sir Roman. We feel that fact hasn't been established."

  


"Your objection is noted Thadius. We are well aware of how you feel. Ms. Mathews why don't you tell us about your experience with Cole and how the events of the past month have affected you."

  


Paige took a deep breath and turned to face the Supreme Beings. She didn't want her disgust for the Elders to make her words seem vindictive. "As you stated, I join the family upon Prue's death. It was a rocky relationship at first. I'd never even dreamed that the world in which my sisters lived existed. Cole and Phoebe were already in love at that point and he was living at the manor. I knew his history and at first it didn't really upset me. I mean Cole was just Cole. He fought beside us and saved our asses numerous times. It wasn't until I saw Belthazor that I had any misgivings.

  


There was a woman, a widow, who'd lost her husband to a powerful demon and she was seeking revenge. She believed the demon she sought was Belthazor. His crimes sort of came at me then, slapped me in that face if you will when I heard her story. Phoebe, Piper, and Leo had all seen Cole's demon side but I hadn't and it really freaked me out. All the killing he'd done scared the hell out of me and I came to see him as a demon instead of the loving man he truly was. It turned out that it hadn't been Cole who killed her husband, it was another demon masquerading as Belthazor who was sent by the Source to try and bring Cole down. The Source had carefully looked over Cole's past crimes to find someone who would be likely to seek revenge if given the opportunity and he had played games with the woman's mind and memory. 

  


In the end things were resolved as the Source's plot was discovered and the real demon was vanquished instead of Belthazor, but Cole's past left a frightening image in my head. Belthazor had been a bloodthirsty assassin but the key words there are 'had been' . He has changed over time because of Phoebe's love. I guess I can understand the Elder's misgivings about him back when he first entered Phoebe's life, but to still hold on to those misguided beliefs now is ridiculous. My fear and distrust of Cole gradually were replaced with admiration, trust, and eventually love. He is my big brother. He has protected me, comforted me, schooled me in the ways of magic, taught me self defense, and most of all, he has made my sister Phoebe so incredibly happy. There has been absolutely no evidence of the plot the Elders think Cole has in mind. It's ludicrous to think Cole doesn't really love Phoebe. One look at them when they are together and it's plain to see. They need to open their eyes and wake up. Their ideas are stupid at best and incredibly wrong. It their plan for Cole and the baby is allowed to be carried out it will tear the very soul out of my family and send one of the world's greatest defenders to the Underworld where he will face torture and certain death.

  


"Thank you Ms. Mathews. Magelin, have you any questions for this witness?"

  


"Yes Sir Roman, thank you. Paige, tell me about Michael."

  


"Cole and Piper came home from Galperin and told Leo and I that the Oracle revealed the name of the demon destroyer as Jaell. Piper and Cole went to the Underworld to look for information on him while I used my resources as a social worker to try and find him. There was a good chance he was still human at that point and we had to cover every angle."

  


"Did you find him?"

  


"Yes, I found his name on the computer and took his file. It told of his families disappearance and his placement in various foster homes as a teenager. The file also stated that he frequently ran away from those homes. When Piper and Cole came back they had the date Michael would become Jaell, the demon. It was on his eighteenth birthday. We knew we had to find him before he was inducted into the Brotherhood of the Thorn in order to keep him from completing his destiny. I went to a place in San Francisco where runaways hang out and found Michael. After a lot of talking he agreed to come home with me. He told us his story and we told him ours, relating how Mindy and Phoebe were dying. Raed, his Brotherhood mentor told him that his powers had been bound but would be released the day he turned eighteen. It was then he could go into the Underworld and escape the Elders who had been trying to kill him. He convinced us to unbind his powers in exchange for his help. We did and he disappeared. He was just a mixed up kid who'd been running for six years and didn't know what to do. In the end Raed found him and turned him into a demon. He sent him to Galperin to kill an innocent but he saw Tia and everything changed. You know the rest."

  


"Thank you Paige. Thadius?"

  


"Miss Mathews, what was Belthazor's first thought when he was told that Jaell had to die even if he wasn't a demon yet?"

  


"I refuse to answer any questions pertaining to Belthazor. I don't know Belthazor, I only know Cole." Thadius scowled at Paige and she scowled back.

  


"Very well, what was Cole's first reaction? What did he want to do to Michael even if he was still an innocent?"

  


"I won't let you twist me around. You can't blame Cole. We all had dark thoughts about Michael. Two of our family members were dying. We were weighing the life of a man who would become a demon destroyer, verses the lives of people we loved. Cole wasn't the only one who had ideas about killing Michael. We were desperate."

  


"I can see Belthazor's evil effect on your family. You are sworn to protect innocents Paige."

  


"So are you, you bastard." Thadius' eyes bulged in his bald little head at her words and sputtered in indignation.

  


"Ms Mathews please refrain from further outbursts like that."

  


"Sorry Sir Roman. We honestly didn't know what we would do. It's human nature to try and save the people you love, and that is exactly what Cole is, human. Once I found Michael and we met him it made things even harder. Cole didn't want to just kill him. We all tried to help him, especially Cole. We wanted to keep him on the side of good but Michael was scared. He had good reason to be too. Good had hunted him and killed his family, why should he trust us? Cole did his best to convince Michael that Raed was no friend and that he would be used in the Underworld. He tried to make Michael see that the life of a demon was a living hell. Cole didn't want Michael to suffer as he did. I think that says something about Cole's character. It would have been much easier for us if Michael had simply gone to Raed and become a demon. He wouldn't have been an innocent and we could vanquish him without it weighing on our conscience."

  


"What was Cole's reaction to Michael when they met in Galperin?"

  


"He was angry. Michael had left Phoebe vulnerable and in the hands of Bahril, Cole didn't trust him."

  


"Did he still want to kill Michael?"

  


"At that point all of Cole's thoughts were on Phoebe. There was no time for blame and revenge. We had two very battered women to save. Phoebe and Mindy both had received the potion so there wasn't any urgent need to vanquish Michael and he was in love with Tia so he wasn't about to destroy Galperin anyway."

  


Thadius was failing to make Belthazor look bad and he knew it. The fact that Belthazor'd wanted to kill Michael when he was an innocent was negated by the fact that the Charmed Ones had the same feelings. It was best to get her off the stand. "I have nothing further your honor."

  


Paige smiled smugly at the Elders as she went back to her family. She'd figured Thadius would try and use the fact that Cole wanted to kill Michael when he was still innocent, but if you damned him for that thought you had to damn all of them. Cole grinned widely at Paige as she came towards him and she couldn't resist a hug. He had tears of gratitude in his eyes and they went straight to her heart. Even though she wasn't as physically affectionate with Cole as Piper was, it didn't mean she loved him any less.

  


"Thank you Paige."

  


"You're welcome. Don't get mushy on me." Her words joked but her arms hugged him tight in response.

  


"The court now calls Piper Halliwell-Wyatt to the stand. Please come and take a seat Mrs. Wyatt."

  


Piper rose and strode confidently to the witness chair. She would be damned if that pompous ass Thadius was going to twist her words around. Yes she would have to tell of Cole's attempts to kill them when he was evil, but she wouldn't get off the stand until each and every Supreme Being knew exactly what kind of man Cole was.

  


"Mrs. Wyatt your history with Cole is different from your sisters is it not?"

  


"Yes"

  


"It is the courts understanding that you, the middle sister of the Charmed Ones, fought along side your sisters Phoebe and Prue for three years. You defeated every demon you've came in contact with, with the power of three's magic. During those three years you met and fell in love with Leo Wyatt, your whitelighter, and at the end of those three years your family suffered the tragic loss of your sister Prue. During that time, your family also came in contact with the demon Belthazor who was posing as lawyer Cole Turner. You and your sisters never vanquished Belthazor and over time he and your sister Phoebe fell in love. That love made him a changed man and he has become a vital part of your family."

  


"Sir Roman, I again must object to your forgone conclusion that Belthazor has turned good. Isn't that what this trial is to determine?"

  


"Thadius this trial is to find out if you and the other Elders practiced a gross misconduct of deeds and used your magic for cruel and evil purposes. I suggest you keep quiet instead of reminding me why we are all truly here!" Thadius flushed red with rage but slunk back to his seat. He would get his chance when he grilled Piper.

  


"Piper, why don't you tell the court about your family, your views on the matter of Cole Turner, and the actions of the Elders."

  


"Thank you Sir Roman, I'd be happy to. Our destiny of being the Charmed Ones didn't come easy for my sisters and me. It took a long time to be comfortable in our new way of life. Being the "great protectors of innocents" really changes your world in everything from your job to your love life. Phoebe adapted the best. For Prue it was harder. She always took the responsibility of the world onto her shoulders. Her view of our obligations often clashed with Phoebe's. Prue thought Phoebe was immature and irresponsible. Prue also began to suspect Cole before Phoebe and I did, the thing was though that by the time any of us really knew, Phoebe and Cole were already in love.

  


I'm going to make it clear here and now that when Cole was purely Belthazor, his main motive was to kill us. He tried but failed many times. I believe in my heart that part of the reason for his failure was because Phoebe touched his heart. She lit the spark that had nearly been extinguished by his years in the Underworld and the numbing influence of the Source. I don't really know how that tiny scrap of humanity managed to remain inside Cole but it did and when Phoebe came into Cole's life she reawakened it. I'm not saying that the going was easy, like I said, he tried to kill us and we tried to kill him but in the end he couldn't do it and neither could Phoebe. 

  


Cole could have found a way to get rid of Prue and me when he realized Phoebe's love for him and him for her, but his human emotions were so strong and his love for her so intense that he refused to do anything that would cause her pain. There was in fact a time when Phoebe and I were taken over by evil. It was the perfect opportunity for Cole to take her away. She came on to him, taunted him, used seduction then violence to try and make him become Belthazor. Phoebe wanted him to take her that way. She was ready and very willing. We were both high on the incredible rush of pleasure being evil gives you, but he couldn't do it because he knew Phoebe was destined to be good and needed her family. I believe he already cared for Prue and even though we weren't very fond of him at the time he did what he could to help us and save her. He knew in the end Phoebe would be unhappy and he never could handle the sight of her tears, then or now. They completely unnerve him. Phoebe's gentleness and loving soul touched his and changed Cole forever. He didn't just refuse to accept Phoebe when she was evil, he turned his back on his old ways to help us. We were hated witches but he chose to help us. It was a golden opportunity to bring us down but he didn't do it.

  


"What happened the night Belthazor was revealed?"

  


"Cole had been hurt and Phoebe convince Leo to heal him. I think deep inside Phoebe knew there was something wrong. Cole was on the run and refused to tell her from who, and he had been stabbed in the exact place where we'd sliced a piece of skin from Belthazor. When Leo tried to heal him he was blown across the room. There was some extent of healing because of Cole's human side but Cole was still very injured. We arrived at his apartment with a bottle of vanquishing potion and Cole turned into Belthazor and took Phoebe with him. It's funny, I was terrified at the time she disappeared but I also had this tiny feeling deep inside that he wouldn't hurt her. You could just see that he cared for Phoebe whenever they were together."

  


"Did he try to kill your sister?"

  


"No, I don't think he was capable of that. He had panicked and taken her with him without thinking. Cole actually saved her from a bounty hunter, he killed evil to save my sister. Cole and Phoebe confronted each other in the cemetery that night and all their emotions came out as the truth was revealed. When Cole killed the bounty hunter to save Phoebe, she knew in her heart that he was telling the truth when he said he loved her."

  


"So that was that? No problem, welcome to the family?"

  


Piper laughed. "You've never met Prue have you? Things weren't that easy. Phoebe pretended to vanquish him so he could hide from us and from evil. Phoebe told me of her deception first and while I was upset, I understood. Prue on the other hand was not so easy. She harbored misgivings about Cole up until her death. She came to accept Cole but never really trusted him completely. Phoebe on the other hand loved him with all her heart. Cole was even willing to give up his powers for her, to become human, but that never happened and we realized it wasn't necessary. It would have made him too vulnerable. His entrance into our family was difficult. Evil was after him and they tried a number of times to get him back. It was a struggle for both Phoebe and Cole, and for us. In the end things worked out though. He has been a loving husband to my sister, a wonderful uncle to my daughter, and our relationship, well, our relationship is very special. To say we are close is to make a huge understatement. I love Cole. He's the brother I never had and I would die for him. No one will ever make me believe he is evil.

  


We are too close for him to be hiding anything. I've seen his agony over his past. His fear of the other side catching him and tearing him away from the family he loves. I've watched as his humanity has blossomed inside him. His emotions were reawakened after laying dormant for so long and they almost have a childlike quality about them. I don't mean he acts childish, I mean his emotions are pure and innocent like a child's. He has that true belief in love and the deep feeling of trust like little children do. His heart hasn't become jaded. He loves with his entire being without selfishness or underlying motives. He isn't hiding anything behind those clear blue eyes of his. Just look at him, you can see right into his soul. It's plain as day because his emotions are still relatively new, and like a child, he can't hide his feelings when they come rushing over him. Cole is honest, compassionate, loving, and courageous. He has saved my family countless times and has vanquished more demons than I can count for the side of good. His heart is pure in its love for Phoebe and his family. He has stared his past in the face and found deep sorrow within it. No one mourns the loss of the innocents he killed more than Cole does and no one ever will. He is a good man, a man with integrity and a heart of gold. I love him more than I can say. If he is sent away Phoebe's heart won't be the only one breaking. It will kill a part of me and crush my daughter. Please, please don't listen to the Elders. They are wrong. Cole is a decent caring man who is deserving of our love."

  


"Thank you Piper, that was a very moving testimony. It is obvious that you love your brother very much." Piper nodded and swiped at the tears running down her cheeks. She didn't want to be this emotionally vulnerable when she was on the stand. Her eyes met Cole's and she saw her own tears mirrored in his. "Magelin do you have any questions for Mrs Wyatt?"

  


"No Sir Roman, I believe Piper said what needed to be said. May I reserve the right to cross-examine her if Thadius brings any new information to light?"

  


"Yes, that will be permitted. Thadius do you have anything to ask this witness?"

  


Thadius smiled at Piper, causing her stomach to turn. "Yes I do. Tell me Piper, where were Leo, Phoebe, and her lover Cole when you were shot and you and Prue were later attacked by Shax?"

  


Piper unconsciously bit her lip, she had to stay calm. "They were in the Underworld."

  


"I see. Were they there on a mission from us?"

  


"No"

  


"Why were your sister, her lover, and your whitelighter in the Underworld at that most important time in your life? You in fact died because they weren't there did you not?"

  


"Yes. Cole went back to the Underworld after ... he killed Jenna. Phoebe turned her back on him because Raynor, his Brotherhood mentor, manipulated Cole and forced him to kill Jenna. Phoebe didn't understand at the time but later when she found out the truth, she went to save him with a potion to make him good again."

  


"It took a potion to make him good. His true love for your sister wasn't enough?" Thadius's word were snide and Piper glared at him. She couldn't let him upset her.

  


"It took mind control to turn him back to evil so yes, it's only natural that a potion would be needed to break evil's hold."

  


"So your sister went below to rescue her lover, leaving you vulnerable?"

  


"Phoebe loves him and couldn't very well leave him there when there was a chance to save him."

  


"Is that how Prue looked at it?"

  


"No"

"So Prue disapproved of Cole and if Phoebe had followed her older sister's wise beliefs that day Prue would most likely be alive today."

  


"We don't know that. Any of us could be killed every time we face a demon. A demon killed my mother, my sister, and a demon will probably kill me too. Halliwell women don't often live to be old ladies. Grams is the exception of course. She was one tough witch."

  


"Cole's a demon and it worked to his advantage to have Phoebe and then Leo come to the Underworld. He almost succeeded in eliminating both you and Prue did he not?"

  


"Shax almost succeeded in killing us both, not Cole. Cole had nothing to do with it."

  


"So you believe."

  


"Cole made a deal with the Source. If he would allow Tempest to turn back time to before I was shot Cole would stay in the Underworld."

  


"That deal destined your sister Phoebe to remain in the Underworld too in exchange for your life."

  


"Cole made the deal knowing they would get out. He knew they could escape or we would find a way."

  


"Without the power of three? I think not. Belthazor successfully lured one of the Charmed Ones below with false love, destroying your powers and leaving you vulnerable. He had his witch whom he lusted after and your magic was forever broken. To top it off things went horribly wrong and you and Prue were attacked by Shax anyway. That attack resulted in your sister Prue's death."

  


"That wasn't Cole's doing!"

  


"Are you trying to convince me, Mrs. Wyatt or the court? After Prue died the Source and Cole decided it would be better if Belthazor and Phoebe were allowed to 'escape' from the Underworld. Do you honestly think the Source wouldn't have been able to stop their flight? He believed the power of three was broken and so went forward with the current plan. It has worked well even with the existence of Paige. Both the Source and Belthazor are close to achieving their dream."

  


"No! I will not let you do this. Cole didn't plan to bring Phoebe below. It wasn't like that. It was all a horrible set of circumstances. It's true that if Phoebe and Leo had been on earth things would probably have been different, but we can't know that. Phoebe was desperately trying to save the man she loved. Phoebe made the decision to go below, not Cole. I miss my sister Prue, I miss her every day of my life, but I do not blame Cole for her death. I blame the Source, I blame Shax, I blame that damn crazy woman who shot me, and at times I blame myself, but I don't blame Cole."

  


"How do we know that the potion Phoebe used to make Cole good again hasn't worn off?"

  


"God you are a fool!"

  


"Piper."

  


"Sorry Sir Roman. It isn't the potion that truly made Cole good inside. Love did that. The potion simply broke the hold Raynor and the Source had on Cole. Cole killed an innocent after he'd turned his back on evil, and the evil act took hold of his soul. He believed inside that it marked him, made it impossible for him to go back to us. That on top of Phoebe's anger made him easy prey for the Source's mind games. The potion freed his mind, Phoebe's love freed his heart and soul."

  


"Phoebe's misguided love caused a catastrophe and you insist on turning a blind eye to it. Don't be too surprised when your dear bother causes the death of another loved one."

  


"You are wrong Thadius. It's you who almost cost me the life of my sister and my little girl, not Cole. Who's the evil one now?" 

  


Thadius turned from Piper in disgust. The stupid witch was blind. Well he wasn't throwing in the towel yet. Belthazor's past was covered with blood beginning with that of his own father. He would show the court that the past was destined to repeat itself. If you didn't learn from your past mistakes you were cursed to repeat them. The demon had to die.

  



	35. Chapter thirtfive

I know when you saw "A Mother's Anguish" listed you got all ready to read the next chapter. I'm sorry to disappoint you and I wish I could post it because I will be done with the tiny adjustments by tomorrow night. The problem is that there is a story here on ff.net that is a blantant copy of mine. At first I wasn't too bothered by it because imitation is flattery and using a few ideas certainly isn't unheard of in the writing world. Unfortunately the last few chapters contain paragraphs that are almost word for word what Thadius has said in court. I will not name names and I have asked her to remove the story and I will go through the proper channels if she does not. In the meantime I simply don't feel comfortable posting my work when it is being copied and claimed as original by someone else. I put my heart into my stories and I can't abide by her plagiarsm.

  


I am going to put the rest of Piper's testimony here so you don't feel like I dangled the carrot then pulled it away. As soon as the above matter is taken care of you will get Phoebe and Tia's testimony.

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~~Joylnn~~

  
  


Chapter thirty-five

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Piper sat unmoving in the witness chair as Thadius turned his back on her. Tears slid down her cheeks once more even though she tipped her head back in a futile effort to stop them from falling. She felt wrung out inside, as if someone had reached in and twisted her heart, squeezing all of her emotions and bringing old pain back into her life. The questions from Thadius about Prue's death had blindsided her. She'd been prepared to hold her own when Thadius spoke of Cole's past crimes and of how he'd tried to kill them, but she hadn't been prepared for the pain of Prue's death to rise up again.

  


What Piper told Thadius was the truth. She didn't blame Cole. How could she fault Phoebe for going below to try and rescue the man who was part of her very existence? Piper knew she would have done the same thing if she were in Phoebe's shoes. Still, the whole thing ended tragically and she didn't need Thadius to wave her pain and fear before the court. Whether he knew it or not, Prue's death had affected her in more ways than just the heartbreaking loss of her sister. It had brought to light that fact that at any moment she could lose one of them. In mere seconds the life they led could turn her world upside down and steal yet another sister from her. Piper still felt blame for Prue's death because Leo had healed her and not Prue. Leo swore that it had been too late to save Prue but that tiny inkling of doubt persisted over the years. It wasn't that she thought Leo was lying, it was the fact that his natural instinct no matter how hidden or denied, would be to save her first. Their hearts were joined and her soul surely must have pulled him to her side. And so, the guilt lived on. Prue's death had also forced her into the role of the oldest, the big sister, and in that role the burden of protecting Phoebe and Paige often weighed heavily on her shoulders. She hadn't been able to save Prue, would she be strong enough to save the two sisters she had left when death came calling again?

  


"Mrs. Wyatt, are you all right?" Piper wiped the telltale tears of anguish from her face and looked up at Sir Roman. He was gazing at her with such a fatherly expression of love and concern that it just made her want to cry harder. Damn it! She couldn't fall apart now. What was the matter with her? She sniffed and held up her head in what she hoped was a look of strength and confidence.

  


"Yes ... I'm okay. I just ... I don't know ... I told myself I wouldn't fall apart when I was here but ... oh hell." Piper's eyes filled up again and Cole rose from his seat, his chair scraping loudly against the floor. Her tears broke his heart. She was up there because she was trying to save him. Thadius had driven knives into old wounds in an effort to make him look evil and Cole couldn't bear to see her suffering. He looked from Sir Roman to Piper and simply held out his hand. Their eyes met and in Cole's gaze Piper found her inner strength once again. 'Come here and it will be okay' his eyes said. 'Come back to your family who loves you.' 

  


Piper bit her lip and took a deep breath, nodding her head. She had done well on the stand and it would be okay. Yes the events that marked the day of Prue's death could be viewed suspiciously but she had to remember that it was a long time ago and that everyone who'd taken the stand had spoken of their belief in Cole's innocence. His family and friends spoke words of love and surely those words would be remembered by the court even though Thadius tried to twist things around. Piper turned and looked at Sir Roman once again.

  


"I believe in Cole, Sir Roman. He is a loving man and he didn't have anything to do with Prue's death. If I thought he did I could never have let him into my heart. It was a tragedy plain and simple and I will always stand by my view of my brother. Thadius' twisted ideas will never change my mind."

"Thank you Piper. You did well. Take heart in the fact that we are able to see deep into the character of others."

  


Piper smiled and brushed the last of her tears from her face. She rose and stood tall as she walked past the Elders and back to her family. Cole still stood and they went to each other, hugging fiercely, Cole heart overflowing with joy at knowing Piper didn't hold him responsible for Prue's death. He'd always thought she might carry feelings of blame towards him buried deep inside. He'd certainly carried his own guilt since that terrible day. Phoebe and Leo weren't there to save Piper and Prue because they were trying to free him. How could Piper not blame him? Well now, thanks to Thadius, he knew for sure. 

  


Piper truly didn't hold him responsible. Thadius questions had made all the old pain come rushing back, but they had also cemented another brick into the impenetrable wall that made this family so strong. After hugging Cole, Piper bent down and pulled Phoebe close. She could see the tears of remembrance on her sister's cheeks. The past was fraught with memories, some happy and some sad. Prue was a mixture of both and Phoebe had never felt closer to her sister than when Magelin gave her the rose. In her mind that precious gift proved her sister accepted Cole and didn't blame him for her being in the Underworld when they'd needed her the most.

  


"I love you Piper. Thank you so much. The things you said, well the things you said were beautiful. Thank you for loving Cole so much. I ..." Phoebe closed her eyes and shook her head while Cole put his arm around her and kissed her temple, shushing her with soft words.

  


"Piper you were wonderful and I don't know how to say thank you. To know you don't hold me responsible..."

  


"Stop, both of you, or you're going to get me blubbering again. Of course I never blamed you Cole. How could I? It was just fate. You didn't call for Phoebe, Phoebe went on her own. Now you need to get it together little sister because I think you and Tia are next. Enough of the mommy crying spells."

  


Piper gladly moved into the loving arms of her husband and snuggled close to him. Laying her head against Leo's chest and letting the quiet constant beat of his heart calm her nerves and soothe her wounded heart. His arms were always there to comfort her, always there to make her stronger. Piper didn't know what she would do without Leo's calming presence in her life. Sir Roman made no move to rush them as they settled back into their seats. Thadius was full of humphs and sniffs as Sir Roman smiled at the closeness of the family before him. He was in no hurry. Unscripted actions and words often told an observer things a testimony did not. It was clear to see the love between all the members of this intricate family and Sir Roman found happiness and hope in their strength. All too soon though, it was time to move on. This part of the trial was going to be very difficult. It was late in the afternoon, perhaps he should let both sides rest for the night.

  


"The next witnesses to be called before the court are Miss Tia Nymph and Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell-Turner. Ladies, this will be a very emotional time for both of you. The horror of your captivity will be brought to light and relived. If you'd like, we can break for the evening and begin fresh in the morning. How do you wish to proceed?"

  
  



	36. Chapter thirtysix

  


Jess, thank you for your invitation to post my stories on your site, I am honored but I have a site called Charming Tales where my work is archived, I do appreciate the offer. Charmed Rockz, I don't know what the future holds for my stories. I am working on some original stuff for publication and I no longer watch the show so it's really hard to say if I'll continue writing Charmed fanfics. Knowing my muse though, an idea will pop into my head and just demand to be put on paper. I do love the characters as I and a few others have made them and it will be hard to abandon them all together. Now on with Phoebe and Tia's testimony.

  
  


All of the characters in this story who have appeared on the TV show Charmed do not belong to me. This entire story and all the original characters in it do. _DO NOT _copy any portion of this story or post it in any fashion.

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~~~Jolynn~~~

  


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter thirty-six

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


"The next witnesses to be called before the court are Miss Tia Nymph and Mrs. Phoebe Halliwell-Turner. Ladies, this will be a very emotional time for both of you. The horror of your captivity will be brought to light and relived. If you'd like, we can break for the evening and begin fresh in the morning. How do you wish to proceed?"

  


The two women looked at each other while their men reached out and wrapped them in a shield of comfort. Phoebe's eyes searched Tia's. She would do as Tia wished. Her friend's testimony would be harder than her own. "Tia, I'll do whatever you want. I have you, Cole, and my family and I can face Thadius whether it's now or tomorrow."

  


"Magelin?"

  


"Yes Tia, what is it?"

  


"When you gave me mama's rose you said 'May your memories of this horror fade after your testimony'. What did you mean? Will I be free after I tell everyone what happened? Will the nightmares go away?"

  


"Yes Tia. My magic will wipe them from you mind and you won't ever have to relive that fear again."

  


"Then I want to testify right now. I want to find peace. I've tried so hard to let it go but the memories always come rushing back."

  


"They will vanish as soon as you leave the stand my sweet girl."

  


"Let's go Phoebe, I'm ready." The two women rose and Thadius made a choking sound. He spit his water out in his haste to speak and was taken over by a coughing spell that turned his face beet red. 

  


"Surely .... They can't ... You can't..."

  


"What is it you are trying so desperately to say Thadius? Surely we don't mean to let them take the stand together? Why yes we do. I'll tell you another thing. You are not to raise your voice, try to cast blame, or belittle their experience while they are on the stand. If you so much as scowl at Phoebe and Tia I will allow them to be comforted by their loved ones as well as each other. Now sit down and shut up before you pass out!"

  


Phoebe actually had to hide a little smile behind her hand. Sir Roman's speech to Thadius had lowered the fear factor in her mind and she hoped it had done the same thing for Tia. She squeezed Tia's hand and Tia squeezed back. They were as ready as they would ever be.

"Marquis, please move Mrs. Turner's comfortable chair up to the front and put it next to the witness stand. We can't have her in discomfort in her delicate condition. Ladies, have a seat and please do your best to relax. No one is going to hurt you here."

  


Tia took the witness chair and Phoebe settled into the cushioned one Marquis placed beside her. A movement at the back of the courtroom caught Tia's eye and she saw her father slipping out the door. Pain filled her heart, knowing her father must surely be suffering, but it was as it had to be. She could never speak freely knowing Daddy would hear what had been done to her. The women joined hands and turned towards Sir Roman. 

  


"I am going to forgo my opening comments. I wouldn't dream of assuming to know how you both suffered and therefore am wise enough to know I couldn't sum up your trauma. I need to hear each of your accounts of what went on in the troll camp. I understand that this will be a very difficult thing to do but the court needs to know in order to assess the Elders' crimes. Speak freely and take as much time as you need. I will determine if any questioning will be allowed when you are through. You are not the ones on trial here ladies. If at any time you feel the need to stop, don't hesitate to tell me. Begin whenever you are ready."

  


Phoebe's eyes locked on Cole's, pulling his strength into her and filling her with courage. "I'll go first. I woke up in the cottage when I heard Tia cry out. The panic in her voice was obvious. I didn't know what was happening until there were dirty hands pulling me from the bed. I hit the floor hard and looked up to see a troll grinning at me. Another troll was holding Tia by her hair. He was yelling at her and asking where Mindy was. I was so relieved when I realized she must have escaped. The troll slapped Tia, trying to make her answer and I screamed. The one restraining me laughed and started touching me. His eyes ... his eyes were so cruel and he had this twisted sadistic smile on his face. He told me he hadn't ever seen a woman with white skin before and that he was going to ... to enjoy having me. He said he couldn't wait to find out how loud I could scream. It was ... oh God, he was disgusting." 

  


Phoebe wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing vigorously to try and disperse the chill of her memory. "I was so scared I could hardly breathe and when he touched my stomach I panicked. I wanted to scream and push him away but I was so sick and weak. I knew if he raped me I would lose the baby. I was terrified for the life of my child. I was sure the baby was just barely holding on because of the flower's poison and it was obvious the troll had no intention of being gentle. I just knew the violent way he would rape me would make me miscarry. He was filthy and just the smell of his breath made me gag as he pawed at me but I could barely fight him. I can't describe how helpless I felt. It was like how everything in a nightmare suddenly goes into slow motion, your body becomes too heavy to move and you lose control. You have to watch as everything plays out, powerless to stop what is happening.

  


Tia yelled for him to leave me alone and told them I was pregnant. That stopped my tormentor immediately. He bellowed indignantly at being denied his prize. The troll holding Tia slapped her with rage at her revelation. The one holding me down pulled at the waistband of my pajamas and stroked my stomach while his beady eyes glittered with lust and anger. He was just furious at being denied his chance to rape me, but his belief in being punished for assaulting a woman with child saved me. He didn't dare rape me but he ... he promised he would be the first to have me after the baby was born. I can still feel his dirty nails scraping over my stomach." Phoebe gave an involuntary shudder and Cole's forehead creased with concern. He wanted to be up there, holding her. The ten feet separating them seemed wider than any chasm in the world. "Poor Tia took the brunt of their anger. The lead troll slapped her again and again and said he would have his fun with her after his king was done." 

  


"I don't remember much of the ride to the camp because I was so sick. When we got there, they threw us onto the ground and another troll approached me. He pulled out my gag and forced his fingers into my mouth. They were foul and he laughed when I choked. Before I could tell him I was pregnant he put my gag back in and began to ... touch me." Phoebe's hand rose to her mouth and she gagged. The foul taste of the troll's fingers was still vivid in her mind. Her eyes met Cole's for an instant then she had to look away, the pain she saw there was too much. "I couldn't fight the troll because I was tied up, not that I had any strength anyway. I forced myself to seductively plead with my eyes while he grinned at me with drool dripping from his mouth. The only thing that saved me from being assaulted was that I was able to convince him I wanted to kiss him so he took the rag out of my mouth. As soon as I told him I was pregnant he let me be but I knew our reprieve wouldn't last. 

  


We were taken before the king, Bharil. He told us we were there because they wanted to kill my husband. Cole had refused to give them his magic for their evil purposes and they wanted revenge." Phoebe looked straight into Thadius' eyes as she made this statement, wanting to be sure he and everyone else heard her. "Did you hear me Thadius? He refused to give them magic for their evil purposes."

  


"Tia begged Bharil to get the potion for me. He finally relented saying the baby was an added bonus. He said he would ... he would ...eat my child when she was born. Oh God, they actually eat innocent children. All I could think of was my sweet baby and how that monster wanted to tear her apart." Phoebe paused, pressing her lips together and breathing deeply, trying to quell the nausea rising up inside her. "I remember how the bile rushed into my throat at his words, making me retch, and they all laughed. I knew in that instant that it would be better for my precious little one to die inside me than to be born among the trolls. That didn't mean I was giving up though, I still had to fight for her life because I had faith in Cole. I knew he would come for us, but if he couldn't I would kill myself before those bastards could harm my child. 

  


Bharil sent a crow to get the potion from the Galperin Council. The crow also told my husband and Tia's father that they were to come and surrender if they wanted us released unharmed. We knew damn well what would happen if Cole and Gareth came to the camp. The trolls would kill them after torturing them for their sadistic pleasure. Tia begged Bharil to leave her father out of it but he simply laughed at her and made a disgusting comment about the pain her father would feel knowing she was suffering the same fate as her mother, Analesse. 

  


Bharil played with us for a while, humiliating and touching us in front of everyone with his hissed taunts and groping fingers. I was barely able to hold myself up, the poison made me so sick. Tia finally convinced Bharil to allow her to stay with me until I was well. She promised Bharil she would go with him willingly if only he would allow her to care for me until after I had the antidote. They let us return to the cave until the potion could be obtained.

  


Thadius, before you say one damn word about Tia, you'd better remember that she was ready to sacrifice herself for the tiny life inside me. She didn't want attention from Bharil, but she was going to do it for me and my baby so don't twist my words or put any blame on her. She never asked for what was done to her or provoked Bharil through anger. She did it because that's the kind of person she is. Tia has more courage that you could ever hope to possess." Phoebe's eyes blazed vehemently as she looked at the hated Elders. There was no way they were going to drag Tia through the mud. 

  


"After awhile we were called back before Bharil. I don't know how much time had passed. The Guardian Flower's poison was slowly killing me and I was confused. Bharil held the vial of antidote before me and made me kneel at his feet. I would have kissed them and him if that's what it took to get the potion. Bharil knew it too. He made me beg while he ran his hands over my face, hair, and breasts, laughing when I whimpered, knowing I wouldn't bat his hands away no matter where they traveled or how they disgusted me. I was his to do with as he pleased because my child needed that antidote.

  


When I cried, he licked the tears from my cheeks and his fetid breath made me retch but I sat still as a stone and let him do what he wanted. He said he loved the taste of my fear. It excited him. I wanted to fight him, my mind was crying out to fight him but I needed the potion. He sat there and shamed me before all the trolls, clawing at me and even threatening to tear my top off. He made me look in his eyes as he touched me and made me grovel before him and I did nothing. I did nothing because I didn't dare. Bharil got sick twisted pleasure from making me beg. His complete dominance was so hard to take. I was a Charmed One damn it! I fought evil every day but there I was, ready to kiss his feet if that's what it took to save my baby. You have to understand how desperate I was and how it went against the very core of my soul. I was on my knees before that disgusting creature and God help me but I would have done anything to save the life of my child. Anything, if only my baby would get the antidote, and the sick bastard knew it."

  


Tears began to run down Phoebe's cheeks as she remembered her horrible feeling of helplessness and shame. "I would have sacrificed anything. Lord help me but I would have sacrificed Tia." A sob rose from deep inside Phoebe and her last words came out as a strangled cry. Tia's hand rose to grasp the hand Phoebe had clamped over her mouth in an effort to cut off her confession but she pulled Tia's hand down with her own determined to bare her soul. "I would have betrayed Tia after she swore she would give herself to Bharil in exchange for the potion. My friend was willing to do anything to save my child but in my heart I knew I would turn my back on her if it meant my baby would live." Phoebe's voice cracked and she turned to Tia searching for the anger she knew would fill the nymph's eyes at her revelation. "Please forgive me Tia, I would have done absolutely anything for the tiny life inside me. Please understand. I loved her already and I had to protect her above all else. I was so terrified for the life of my child that I would have sacrificed you. You were my friend and I hated myself for it but it was the truth. I'm so sorry Tia. I never told you that. I betrayed you and I'm so sorry."

  


Phoebe bowed her head in shame and Tia reached up to gently lift her chin. The look of pain in Phoebe's eyes broke Tia's heart and made Sir Roman get a lump in his throat as well. Tia leaned in close, whispering words of comfort. "Don't blame yourself Phoebe. Your instinct as a mother is and was to protect your child. We were both willing to do anything to ensure the baby would be safe. It's okay, you can't control your thoughts and feelings. You felt a mother's love and it couldn't be denied. Please don't feel guilty." Phoebe shook her head and bit her bottom lip to calm its quivering. Tia wiped a tear from Phoebe's cheek and squeezed her hand. "Go ahead and finish. The court needs to hear everything. Your desperation will help them understand how helpless and terrified we both were."

  


"Sir Roman I object to the secretive talk between the witnesses. They could be planning ..."

  


"Sit down and be quiet Thadius. Tia is comforting Phoebe and her words are none of your business." Thadius shot a look of suspicion and indignation at Phoebe and Tia. Sir Roman cleared his throat and glared menacingly at the irrate Elder, giving him a silent but perfectly clear warning to back off or suffer the consequences. "Phoebe would you like to take a break?"

  


"No, I'm okay. I can do this. Bharil finally tired of his twisted game and gave me the antidote. It was a moment of relief but it also filled me with numbing heartbreak. I was overjoyed because my child received the desperately needed the potion, but I also knew it meant Tia's time had run out. I hated myself for the happiness I felt. How could I possibly feel anything even close to joy when Bharil was only minutes away from raping Tia? My skin still crawled where he'd touched me and the thought of him holding me down and forcing himself inside me froze my heart and filled me with disgust. It was these feelings that caused me to do something I will never forgive myself for.

  


As the potion began to make me stronger all of my fighting instincts screamed in my head. I'd had to ignore the voices demanding I fight when my body was weak but with my strength returning, and adrenaline rushing through me, I couldn't ignore them anymore. I have been conditioned to fight for nine years. Nine long years, and I stupidly tried to fight the trolls. I levitated over them, frantically trying to pick Tia up but they held her down and I couldn't lift her. I tried to save her... oh God I tried, but every time I got near her they would get so close to grabbing me and ... and I had to keep the baby safe. I had to, I just had to. 

  


Bharil taunted me. How long could my baby go without food or water? How long would I be able to keep my eyes open when the stress and fatigue of the last few days began to take it's toll? He said I couldn't stay up there forever and I knew he was right but still I hesitated. Every thing I did revolved around my child, around the precious life inside me. He finally told me if I came down he wouldn't hurt Tia. I knew I couldn't stay awake night and day so I finally relented when Bharil agreed to leave Tia alone for the night. I figured I was relatively safe because I was pregnant and it was a chance to buy Tia some time so I did as he asked, but that bastard took her away the moment the other trolls had a hold of me. 

  


I screamed for him to stop but he wouldn't. I fought and kicked but he just began to laugh. That son-of-a-bitch laughed, and Tia began to scream. It was my fault. Do you see that? It was all my fault. I made him mad. He hurt her because of me. They took me back to the cave and tied me to the trip rope. I curled up with my hands clutching my ears, trying desperately to block out the sound of my friend's screams. They just went on and on all night. You have no idea how long even a minute becomes when someone you care about is in suffering. God how she screamed. He hurt Tia so badly. I thought I was doing the right thing, I swear I did but he lied and I ... I was wrong. I was so wrong and Tia payed for my stupidity. All night I prayed for Cole to save us and I sang to my baby to try and drown out the sound of Tia's pain but it didn't work. I tried to think about the baby, I had to stay sane for the baby even if Tia's cries made me want to lose my mind. The only thing that kept me from slipping over the edge was my faith in Cole. My love for him and our child was my sole beacon of sanity. Without Cole I would have lost it, listening to the sound of those horrible screams."

  


Phoebe was sobbing and Tia held her close trying to comfort her, telling Phoebe over and over that it wasn't her fault. Cole abruptly stood up and strode to the witness stand, he'd had enough. "We're taking a break." His tone of voice left no room for argument. Cole picked Phoebe up and carried her out of the courtroom, never pausing to hear if Sir Roman granted permission or not. His wife was upset and that was all that mattered.

  


"We shall recess for fifteen minutes and then it will be determined if Mrs. Turner is able to continue today."

  


Cole took Phoebe to the sofa in the corner of the quiet room and rocked her in his arms, kissing her forehead and cheeks, shushing her sobs with quiet words of love. "It's over baby. You're both safe and Tia won't remember anything after today. She never blamed you and you have to let yourself find peace. Bharil did it Phoebe not you. He's to blame. You know he would have taken Tia anyway. Hush now, I love you."

  


Cole continued to rock Phoebe and her sobs grew quiet in his loving arms. Piper brought a glass of water and brushed the hair back from Phoebe's face. "Sweetie I know this is hard but everyone in that courtroom loves you, everyone who matters anyway. You have to be strong and tell the Supreme Beings what happened as much as it hurts. They need to hear every word. They need to know how much you and Tia suffered so they can punish the Elders to the fullest extent. Whatever you did it that troll camp, you did for your child and no one is going to blame you for it." Piper placed her hands on each side of Phoebe's face and kissed her forehead. "Now I want you to go back in there and give them hell. Let your pain out. Aim your hurt and anger at the Elders, not at yourself. Okay"

  


Phoebe nodded and looked up at Piper. "You do a pretty great job of being the big sister."

  


"I know. Someone has to keep you and Paige in line." Piper smirked and Phoebe managed a ghost of a smile in return. Cole stood, holding her close, but this time Phoebe insisted on being put down even though Cole grumbled.

  


"Cole I have to walk back into that courtroom on my own two feet. Thank you for being my knight in shining armor but sometimes I have to stand on my own."

  


Cole set her down and made a low sweeping bow. "As you wish my lady." Phoebe shook her head and smiled at Cole's antics. Piper pulled her close for a moment and Phoebe was once again fortified by those who loved her. It was time to move ahead. They reentered the courtroom and Phoebe walked straight to the witness stand. Michael turned from his place next to Tia and smiled when he saw the look of determination in her eyes. The Elders were toast.

  


"I'm ready Sir Roman."

  


"So you are my dear. Please continue." Phoebe took a deep breath and jumped in where she'd left off.

  


"Tia screamed most of the night and I held my hands over my ears, talking to the baby and Cole, trying to block out the sound of her pain. A troll named Mahka finally brought Tia back to the cave sometime in the early morning along with a bucket of water. He ... he told me to clean her up for Bharil. I almost got physically sick at his words. I was supposed to bathe my friend who was battered beyond belief so she would be clean when that bastard wanted another go at her! At first I refused but he told me there would be no food or water until I did as I was told. I had to have food for the baby. I also realized that Tia would feel better with Bharil's filth washed off her."

  


"I knelt down beside Tia and cried as I bathed her. She was so... so incredibly battered." Phoebe pursed her lips together and fresh tears slid down her cheeks at the memory of Tia's broken body. What Bharil had done to the gentle girl was beyond horrific. The image of her pain would stay with Phoebe until the day she died. "I was as gentle as I could be and each new wound drove a knife into my heart. He had used her horribly, Her eyes were blackened, her lips cracked and bloody, her body was bruised and bitten. Her stomach was swollen and I knew she had to have internal injuries from his beating, and there, ... there was so much blood that I knew she was torn up inside from his raping her. I felt so completely helpless. There was nothing I could do to help her except to try and make her comfortable and warm in the moth-eaten furs on the stone floor of the cave.

  


I gave Tia little sips of water from time to time and once in a while she would moan but mostly she stayed in a blessed stated of unconsciousness. Part of me was relieved that she didn't wake up, even though I was so worried, because I figured Bharil wouldn't want her again until she was able to scream and cry some more. 

  


Manka brought us food and tried to check on Tia but I shielded her from him. I didn't know how, but I wasn't going to let him take her away again. I had absolutely no doubt that it would kill her if he did. Tia was so fragile, she was barely clinging to life. It was painfully obvious just by looking at her. Bharil must have gone a little mad when he took her. I mean, if he wanted to keep Tia as a plaything, his actions of the night before had almost made that impossible. I truly didn't know if she would wake up, let alone survive.

  


The days and nights passed without my really keeping track. I was so focused on Tia and her condition that everything else was driven from my mind. We were given food and water so the baby was getting what she needed and I began to feel this incredible bond with her. I knew in my heart she was alive. I spent my time trying to doctor Tia and make her comfortable. I knew her slow recovery was beginning to anger Bharil and Mahka and I was afraid they would try to shock her awake with some new form of pain. Tia actually had woken a few times but she was confused and only semi-conscious. Thankfully we were alone when she did. I knew Bharil would call for her again as soon as she was awake enough to realize what he was doing to her. 

  


As I'd anticipated, Mahka came for Tia one night. I asked him how Bharil could get pleasure from raping an unconscious woman and he laughed at me. I refused to let him near Tia and he began to beat me with a leather strap. I've never been whipped in my life and the pain was so intense it shocked me. I knew if he continued I would eventually pass out and I was so desperate I didn't know how I would protect Tia. Then something wonderful happened. I felt this incredible rush of energy inside me, emanating from my belly. Suddenly Mahka was thrown backwards through the air. He landed with a very satisfying thud. At that moment I knew for sure that my child was alive and well. She'd used her powers to protect Tia and I. Mahka was livid. We fought verbally and the baby threw him backwards again. I can't begin to tell you how elated I felt. I finally had some control over our fate. 

  


Mahka stormed off amid threats of revenge and got Bharil. Bharil came to the cave and as if sensing his presence, Tia moaned. Bharil wanted her, you could see the lust glittering in his eyes. I also knew that if he took Tia again it would kill her. Bharil was no idiot, he knew my new powers would toss him across the cave if he got near us so he tried a new tactic. He tried to make me feel guilty over Tia's fate, reminding me that my last act of rebellion caused her condition. He wasn't telling me anything I didn't know and being face to face with him helped me put the blame on his shoulders not mine. Besides, did he honestly think I was just going to hand Tia over? The idea was ludicrous. When that plan failed, he tried for the direct hit.

  


Bharil told me Cole had been captured and was being "played" with as we spoke. I have to say that his words scared the hell out of me. Cole was my life, my hope, the thought of him dying and in pain took my breath away and froze my heart, but then sanity took hold once again. Surely I would have felt Cole's presence. I knew there was no way Cole was outside that cave. I would feel his heart like I always did. I reached out and he simply wasn't there. My refusal to take the bait enraged Bharil. He swore he would return with the blood of my husband staining his arms red. He would kill all those I loved beginning with Cole, followed by my baby, and then Tia. Bharil tried to pit my deep love for my family against my love for Tia. I have to confess that I don't know what I would have done if Cole really had been in that troll camp. How could I choose between Tia who needed me so desperately and the father of my child whom I loved with all my heart? Thankfully Cole and I have a bond that is stronger than most people can understand. My heart was confident that Cole was okay. I knew he was safe. If he weren't, I would have felt his pain and fear.

The baby blasted Bharil and he became furious. He made threats and swore he would return after Cole was dead, but the baby's powers gave me renewed hope. We were left alone again and I eventually fell asleep. When I woke up Mahka was kneeling beside Tia. I panicked and rubbed my stomach, willing the baby to send him flying through the air but it didn't happen. Suddenly Mahka wasn't Mahka any more. He'd morphed into Michael. I didn't know anything about Michael at that time, but was somewhat relieved none-the-less. He gathered Tia into his arms and began to leave the cave with her. I didn't know what to do. I was tied to the trip rope. Michael moved towards the cave entrance as Bharil returned. He yelled at Michael but for some reason didn't stop him. I think it was his need for revenge against me. It was then Bharil shot me with a poison dart."

  


Phoebe was visibly trembling as the memory of the next sequence of events came at her. She had been so incredibly helpless. The feelings of terror still haunted her dreams. Tia held her hand tight and whispered encouragement.

  


"Do you need a moment to compose yourself Mrs. Turner?"

  


"No. I'm okay. I can do this." Phoebe looked straight into the eyes of the man she loved above all else and pulled his strength into her soul. Without saying a word Cole made the rest of the world fall away and wrapped Phoebe in his love. The look in Cole's eyes said he wouldn't let her fall. He would always be here to catch her when she needed him. In his eyes, Phoebe found the determination to go on. Together they could face anything.

  


"The dart numbed my entire body. My muscles became leaden, I couldn't move, and worst of all my inner connection with the baby vanished. Bharil came at me then with a look of triumph on his face. It was then I noticed the blood. Bharil was covered in it almost up to his shoulders and the sight of it pierced my heart. Had I been wrong? Had Cole truly been in the troll camp? Had I turned my back on him? What had I done? The questions made my head spin.

  


Bharil came and knelt over me, he stretched me out on the ground, drooling as he smiled and panted in his lust. I was helpless completely and utterly helpless. He asked me if he was red enough. Was there enough blood on his hands to convince me Cole was dead? My mind was a jumble, I didn't know what to think. I was terrified and my heart was breaking thinking I'd lost Cole and our child. I couldn't feel her any more and she didn't fling Bharil away. Had the poison dart killed her?

  


He began to touch me and I was helpless. He smeared the blood on my cheek and brought his mouth down on mine. I couldn't even scream. The things he said were disgusting and horrible. Which did I want him to do first, rape me or kill my child? He taunted me as he pulled up my top and toyed with my breasts. He clawed at me, pinching and hurting everywhere he touched, grinning when my mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. It's funny, the poison kept me from moving but it didn't stop me from feeling his hands as they travel over my body. I felt his every touch. He ran his fingers under the waist band of my pajamas, exposing my hips and belly. When he stroked my bare stomach and then kissed it, I almost went mad. I didn't want him near my child. I gagged and he laughed, the pleasure he got from tormenting me was sickening. It seems like I laid there for hours as he ran his hands over me and talked about the fun we were going to have. It was too much. I tried to yell but couldn't make more than a garbled cry in my throat.

  


I can still remember it all so vividly. Every touch, every lick of his disgusting tongue as he degraded my body in a sick prelude to rape. My mind screamed at my body but I couldn't move. He... did things and I had to submit. Finally he tired of pawing me. He said he was going to kill the baby once and for all and then he would begin to use me for his pleasure. I laid stretched out before him like a sacrifice as he raised his fist over my stomach. I was sobbing and trying frantically to move but I simply couldn't. Just as his fist began to come down in a blow that would surely have killed the tiny child inside me, my body began to tingle and I felt myself whirling through the air and landing in Cole's arms." 

  


Phoebe turned and stared into the eyes of the Elders before uttering her last words. "One more second. That's all it would have taken. One more second and our child would have died. I would have been rescued by Cole, but the baby would have had a much worse fate. I know it's what you hoped for, thank God your plan failed." This was the first time Cole had heard how close their child had come to dying and it filled him with rage. His nostrils flared and his eyes became stormy and dark as anger seethed inside him. He rose, hands clenched into fists at his sides, barely able to control himself. Piper reached for his arm but he shook her off. He turned his eyes on the Elders and his chest rose and fell rapidly as he let his anger wash over him. Those bastards had left Phoebe alone in that cave and probably watched in sick satisfaction, rubbing their hands with glee at the prospect of riding themselves of the half breed brat.

  


"Cole." He turned at the sound of his name whispered by the woman he loved. Only she could soothe him now. Only she could calm the demon fighting to get out and seek revenge. It wasn't a simple matter of Belthazor wanting to kill, oh no, it was much more than that. The men before him and caused his wife unbearable pain and had done nothing as Bharil's fist began its deadly arch downward in a blast of violence that would have snuffed out his daughters life. If Paige had been off by one second in summoning Phoebe, his little girl would be nothing but a memory. The demon raging inside didn't just want to kill innocents, this was much more than that, the man and the demon needed to vent their rage and pain.

  


"Cole, come here. I need you baby." Phoebe rose on trembling legs and held out her arms to her husband. A frown of anger and confusion creased Cole's forehead and his mouth worked over silent words, struggling to compose himself and do the right thing. But the rage, oh the rage still burned inside him. His baby girl had been a mere second from death. A second from a planned death because make no mistake, the Elders could have found a way to get Phoebe out of that cave at anytime and Cole damn well knew it.

  


"Cole they will get what's coming to them. That's why were here." Cole nodded and swallowed the knot of fury inside him. He went to Phoebe and pulled her into his arms. They clung to each other, desperate to still their booming hearts and ease the terrible pain caused by the near death of their child. Phoebe murmured words of love and reassurance in Cole's ear and he crushed her to him. She was his anchor. His rage still boiled just below the surface. But he could keep it under control in his wife's arms.

  


"Why didn't you tell me baby? Why?"

  


"Because I knew it would hurt. Because I knew it wouldn't change anything. There wasn't any need before. Some secrets are better left alone."

  


"Are there more?" His words were a harsh cry torn from deep inside him. "What else happened to you baby?"

  


"No Cole, I swear. Now you know everything."

  


"He touched you ... a lot didn't he?"

  


"Cole please."

  


"Damn it Phoebe, I have to know." Cole was frantically kissing her eyes, nose, and forehead but paused at his question and looked straight into her eyes. Phoebe had nothing to hide and looked back, the window to her soul bared before his gaze. 

  


"Listen to me Cole. Yes Bharil had his filthy hands all over me but it's over. You washed away that pain a long time ago. What you've done to heal my heart is so much more important than what Bharil did to my body. Yes it was disgusting, and yes I hated every degrading moment of it but I survived and so did our daughter. I love you Cole. Let your resentment and anger go. The Elders will get the punishment they deserve."

  


Thadius blanched at her words and muttered under his breath. He had initially been pleased with Belthazor's actions, thinking they show his violent and unpredictable side, but as the little drama played out even he could see that the situation turned into one that simply showed the disgusting relationship between the witch and the demon. Making Belthazor appeared to be an unfeeling demon who was playing a part to steal his child was becoming more difficult by the minute. This fact didn't dissuade Thadius however. He held on to his prejudice and conviction like a starving dog gnawing at a bone.

  


"I feel that Mrs. Turner's testimony is complete and there is no need for her to be questioned. Magelin do you have any opposition to Mrs. Turner ending her testimony here?"

  


Magelin shook his head emphatically. "No Sir Roman. Phoebe's account was chilling and thorough."

  


"Thadius?"

  


Thadius looked from the disgusting couple who were still kissing and holding each other to the stern face of Sir Roman. He knew he wouldn't win any points questioning Phoebe Halliwell. The thing he wanted to demand was how on Earth she could lay with a demon half breed every night, willingly spreading her thighs for his sick desires, but that question would never be allowed. The witch may be a Charmed One, but she was also a whore.

  


"These proceedings will continue whenever you are ready Mrs. Turner. Please take your time." Thadius grimaced once again. The favoritism shown the Halliwells was absolutely incredible. No court in the United States would have allowed such a travesty of justice. Witnesses weren't to be coddled. They needed to be questioned sternly, harshly, to delve into the secrets they held in their minds. How could you get at the truth or force them to reveal some important but unsuspected facts when they were allowed to be consoled and take the time to plan their lies? Thadius would have a thing or two to say to the Supreme Beings when this mockery of justice was over. Just wait until the surprise witnesses were called. Then they would see who sat before the court looking evil. They would see that the Elders had been right all along and that demon would be ripped from the deluded hearts of those stupid witches. Phoebe's eyes would fill up with tears as her lover was revealed for the wicked demon he was, and if they were lucky she would miscarry on the spot. If not, the pregnancy would be terminated at once through other means.

  


Cole held Phoebe as his breathing returned to normal. Only she knew the needed words that could soothe his troubled soul. Her quiet whispers calmed the frantic beating of his heart and smoothed the jagged edges of his rage. The knowledge of their daughter's near death had stunned and angered him to the point of irrational behavior. It was in his loves arms that he could find peace, and slowly let go of the fury that had come boiling to the surface. Thank God for Phoebe. If he had lost control it could have been disastrous for their side. One thing was for sure though, if he didn't feel the Elders got their due punishment when the trial was over he was going to take matters into his own hands. Cole knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it. To cause Phoebe to miscarry because of the flower's poison was awful enough, but to make her lose her child due to a violent blow to her stomach followed by a hideous rape was too much to take. No one could possibly expect a man to live with that knowledge and not act upon it.

  


Cole closed his eyes and buried his face in Phoebe's silky hair. Breathing deeply of her comforting scent he forced a calmness he didn't fully feel to show on his face. He kissed his love's forehead, eyes, and nose, unable to get enough of her. Finally, calm enough to bear his anger without exploding, Cole pulled his wife close and sought the eyes of the woman who had endured every ounce of Phoebe's pain and more. "Are you two ready to continue? Tia can you go ahead with this? I know Phoebe's testimony must have been painful for you."

  


"Thank you Cole but I'm fine. I really am. Knowing the horrible memories will be wiped from my mind when I'm finished gives me all the strength I need to continue. If I falter I have you, Phoebe, and Michael. He'll take care of me." Hearing her soft words, Michael came forward and pulled her close.

  


"I love you Tia, with all my heart. Nothing you say up here will change that. You are a loving, honest, wonderful woman and my heart is yours forever. The actions of that monster didn't diminish your goodness and purity. Nothing ever will. You're beautiful and sweet and I swear I will love you for the rest of my days. I'll be right here waiting to hold you when you're done."

  


Tia held Michael with a fierceness that almost scared him. He looked into her eyes, concern creasing his forehead. "Are you okay baby?"

  


"I'm fine. I just love you so much and don't know how I got so lucky. My life could have been ruined in that troll camp but somehow you found me. You pulled me out of my shell of terror and into your loving arms. You just ... you just love me and that makes my life worth living. I'm going to tell the Supreme Beings and everyone else what happened to me but I'm also going to tell them that I was able to find my way back to life because of you. It breaks my heart that your family was slaughtered Michael because I know they must have been as wonderful as you. Go sit down. I'm going to make them see how horribly wrong the Elders are. You are the child of a demoness and you're the best thing that ever happened to me."

  


Michael, Cole, and Phoebe stood gazing at the young girl before them. Her new found courage and strength were radiating from her face. Her eyes held a determined but confident glow. She was a sight to behold. Cole leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead as he swallowed the lump in his throat. He said a little prayer of thanks that Michael had come into Tia's life and pulled her from the depths of insanity. Cole felt a very paternal love for Tia and he couldn't have asked for a man who loved her more than Michael.

  


"I love you Phoebe, give them hell Tia. We'll be right here for you if you need us." Cole and Michael walked to their seats and sat down. Both men did their best to appear calm but they weren't fooling anyone. Tia's testimony was going to be extremely difficult on everyone. The courtroom became deathly quiet as Tia readied herself for the task before her. Everyone in the courtroom, barring the Elders, was sending strong, positive energy to the young woman sitting before them. She was so well loved by all that the emotions and support being cast her way was almost palatable.

  


Tia held her chin up and swept her gaze over the spectators in the courtroom. Her eyes were clear and there was a fierce look of determination on her usually tranquil face. Reaching out to grasp Phoebe's hand she took a deep breath and braced herself for the ordeal to come.

  


"The trolls were my biggest fear for as long as I can remember. They are the stuff of nightmares and every Galperin child is taught at a tender age that the trolls are to be avoided at all costs. There are very few things in Galperin that pose any danger. We have led charmed lives. As long as one avoids the dark areas of the forest, there is nothing to fear. But fears of course, are what little girl's nightmares are made of, and trolls were the only thing in Galperin to fall into the nightmare category..

  


I grew up in the woods, running free, playing with the animals and fairies, never really worrying about the nasty beasts who lived in the dark forest. They were simply the stuff of bad dreams. I never even saw a troll until I was twelve, and then it was only because he had left the dark land and ventured into the land of light. This was forbidden by Galperin laws, but the troll did it anyway. That troll was Bharil. He was king of the trolls then and still held that position until he was recently killed. 

  
  


Bharil came to the Council Glenn during the spring voting. Each year the creatures of Galperin gathered to vote for the council members. Bharil somehow found out what day it was to be held on. He came, demanding that his people should have representation on the council, but the creatures of Galperin disagreed. It was feared that if Bharil was voted onto the council the trolls would feel freer to travel around our land. It was also widely know that they were an evil sadistic lot who fed on other creatures and captured helpless victims who mistakenly wandered too close to their land. The stories told of what they did to their victims is what filled my childhood bad dreams.

  


Bharil's membership in the council was unanimously vetoed. Evil beings have no place on a council that governs the law of a land. Evil breeds corruption and Daddy and the others wanted nothing to do with him. Bharil was furious. He shrieked his revenge as he was escorted away by the ogres, vowing he would retaliate for the insult to his people. I remember hiding behind Mama as they dragged him past us kicking and screaming. I'll never forget the crazy look in his eyes as he glared at Mama and I, it was so frightening. It must have scared Mama too because she made Daddy move my bed into their room and I slept with them for a month. 

  


It was midsummer when tragedy struck. Daddy was off to a meeting with the other council members and Mama and I were working in the garden beside the cottage. She was tending the herbs and I was picking string beans when the forest around us became eerily silent. The birds stopped singing and the animals froze in their burrows. Not a sound could be heard. Mama pulled me to my feet and told me to go inside the cottage and to keep the door locked no matter what I heard. I was to hide and stay hidden until she came for me. I begged her to come with me but she refused, holding her hand over my mouth to silence my protests and my sobs.

  


I did as she asked and crawled into the cedar chest in my parent's bedroom. Suddenly I heard voices raised in a war cry. The trolls must have surrounded the house because it sounded like they were everywhere. Mama's voiced was raised to shout over them, asking what they wanted with her and telling them Daddy would arrive any moment with the other council members. The trolls became silent as Mama argued with one of them. He told her they had come to exact payment for how his people had been insulted. He demanded to know where I was, apparently he'd noticed me cowering behind Mama that day at Council Glenn.

  


They argued, their voices rising higher and higher. Then I heard a loud slap and Mama cried out. It took all my will power to stay hidden. I wanted to help her. There were more sounds of a beating followed by Mama's cries, mingled with Bharil's demands for information about me. She wouldn't give in no matter how he hit her. The trolls came in and searched the cottage but they couldn't open the chest I was in. Daddy had placed locks on the inside of the chests in our house after Bharil's threats even though none of us would have dreamed we'd ever have to use them. I think if the trolls hadn't been worried about discovery and the return of Daddy they would have forced the trunk open and taken me too, but the left hastily with Mama in tow. 

  


I never saw my mother again. When they brought her body back, my Daddy wouldn't let me look upon her because she was so badly beaten. That bastard Bharil kept my mother alive for four months in that troll camp before he finally killed her. Four long agonizing months of hell and because of the men sitting at that table over there I had to experience some of that hell. Those men, those supposedly good Elders made my worst nightmare come true without batting an eye. I was just a pawn who got caught in their evil game."

  


Even Thadius had the grace to look discomforted by Tia's words. The nymph's testimony so far had managed to paint them as monsters. It was just their luck that the girl's mother had been captured by the trolls. It increased the trauma the capture and rape caused her and they were definitely looking like the bad guys right now. Thadius knew things were only going to get worse. The girl had a glow about her, it was almost angelic. She shone with purity and goodness. There would be nothing they could possibly say to diminish what had happened to her and it would be suicide to try. It would be best to sit tight and then apologize profusely for her involvement. Regardless of Tia's pain, Thadius still planned to bring Belthazor down. He would make the court see how evil the demon was, and how the events that happened while they were trying desperately to stop Belthazor and the birth of his child were justified in the end. Thadius had two surprised witnesses planned who would paint a very dark picture of the demon, a picture so dark and bloody with evil that it would be impossible to ignore. A bloodthirsty demon lurked below the surface of the man and Thadius was sure the truth would come out in the end no matter how this young nymph had suffered because of it.

  


Tia paused in her tale and lowered her head for a moment. The courtroom was absolutely silent expect for the harsh breathing of Michael. He stared at his love, wanting to hold her, but knowing she wanted to find the strength to do this on her own. Tia looked back up and gave Sir Roman a weak smile. "I'm okay. Could I please have a glass of water?" Tia started when one appeared in her hand. "Oh, seems I forgot about the wishing." She raised the glass to her lips, her hand visibly trembling and took a large swallow. Some spilled down the front of her dress and Phoebe quickly took the glass from her.

  


"It's okay sweetie. You can do this."

  


"I know. Thanks." The women held hands once more and Tia looked up to meet Michael's eyes. In them she saw faith and love, and it was all she needed.

  


"The trolls never returned or asked to be on the council again, but they made it clear that they were very offended and would retaliate if anyone came near them. I guess when Cole stumbled across their path it renewed their hatred and gave them ideas about powers beyond their grasp. I want to make it clear that I'm not blaming Cole. Those beasts needed any excuse to attack and Cole's refusal to give them magic for evil purposes was the trigger. If Cole's shimmer hadn't been manipulated he never would have been here in the first place. After Mindy became ill it was his deep love for the child that brought him back. You can hardly fault him for that. He wouldn't give in and the trolls became enraged by his refusal.

  


Living through the first troll attack didn't prepare me for the second one. I was astounded by their audacity. There have been ogre patrols along the troll land borders even since Mama was taken so to have them attack the cottage once again was almost unimaginable. I found out later that Nafiri, another nymph was the cause for this. Cole had been taken to her cottage for medical care after D'alene rescued him from the trolls. She fell in love with him and became very misguided. In her pain and anger of unrequited love, she went to Bharil to make a deal thinking she would find a way to be rid of Phoebe so Cole would love her."

  


Phoebe stared at Tia, eyebrows raised in surprise, this was the first she had heard of this nymph who nursed Cole and fell in love with him. She turned to look at Cole with a little smile. Although the outcome of the Nafiri's misguided love had been tragic it was still slightly amusing to know her husband had been lusted after. That was her sexy man all right, always stirring the blood of the ladies. There had been many times when she'd caught another woman gazing appreciatively at Cole only to find him totally oblivious. When she'd mentioned it, all he did was blush or become flustered. He only had eyes for her and she loved him all the more because of it. 

  


"The trolls were brutally rough and my first fear was that Phoebe would lose the baby if they hurt her. I did my best to protect her, and knew her pregnancy would act as a shield between her and rape. I also knew that I wouldn't be as lucky. As I grew up I often begged Rose to tell me what had been done to Mama. I wanted to know, I needed to know, and when I got old enough Rose finally relented and explained about rape and the trolls sadistic desires. As they carted us away from the cottage horrible images ran through my head making me wish I'd never questioned Rose. To be in the dark about your future can be frightening, to know what awaits you is more than terrifying. I was almost numb with fear as the pictures I'd often imagined of Mama's battered body flashed before my eyes.

  


Phoebe's illness protected both of us for a time. The trolls considered Phoebe to be valuable in many ways. She carried a child that could be taken in the future, she was a lure for Cole so he would come and surrender his powers, and she was an exotic beautiful white woman like they'd never seen before. Bharil's desire for her was obvious so I played upon it trying to buy us both time. I agreed to let him ... take me if only he'd get the antidote for Phoebe and allow me to tend her. I hoped against hope that help would arrive before my reprieve was up, but that didn't turn out to be the case.

  


I do not blame Phoebe for levitating. It was a smart thing to do. We were both desperate and she did the only thing she could to try and save us. It's not her fault that she couldn't fend off the trolls well enough to pick me up. If they had pulled her to the ground in their mad frenzy the baby could have been hurt. She did the right thing and in the end she thought she made a bargain with Bharil buying me more time. I don't blame Phoebe, I swear I don't." Tia turned to the woman next to her and looked deep into her eyes, pleading with Phoebe to accept her words as the truth. "I swear I don't Phoebe. Please don't blame yourself. You did your best." Phoebe bit her trembling lip and finally nodded. Perhaps she really could set her guilt free.

  


"Bharil had me taken to his hut. The troll threw me inside to await my fate. It wasn't long before Bharil showed up to claim his prize. He wasted no time in his assault and began to beat me immediately. He held my head off the ground by my hair and slapped me over and over, yelling at me to scream louder as the taste of my own blood filled my mouth. I knew he wanted Phoebe to hear me and I tried so hard not to give in but he just went on and on, finding new ways to cause pain every time I managed to catch my breath. He bit and clawed me everywhere, pinching and poking with his filthy hands, while his weight pinned me to the dirt floor. If I held back, he would find a tender new spot to sink his teeth into until I was shrieking in pain. At one point he straddled me and began to viciously punch my stomach. I felt a rib snap and I simply couldn't help but scream in agony."

  


Tia looked down at her hands which were holding Phoebe's in a white knuckle grasp, then she squared her shoulders to continue. As she held up her head and began to tell of her horrible ordeal, her usually musical voice became flat and monotone, as every bit of emotion left her. She spoke in an almost mechanical way, devoid of pain, fear, and hurt. 

  


"After what seemed like forever he did what he brought me there for. I knew what would happen, but I... I couldn't believe how badly it hurt as he forced his way inside me. I could feel my insides tearing as he grunted and cried out triumphantly, joyfully crowing his satisfaction. His beady eyes were wild, he looked like a madman driven insane by lust. All these crazy thoughts swirled through my head as he lay on top me. I couldn't escape his eyes as they fed off my terror. He was everywhere. The sour stench of him was in my nostrils, his breath hot on my cheek, his rough skin rubbed against my sore breasts, the taste of him lingered in my mouth, and his sharp nails dug into my hips as he held me down. I could barely catch my breath because of the pain. My whole body was terribly beaten, but I was sure he would finally kill me as he tore me in two. He thrust into me over and over and I could feel blood seeping down my thighs. I was so scared by that blood. Even though he was hurting me I didn't want to die.

  


All through his violent act he hissed disgusting things into my ear. He told me how he took my mother over and over until she began to like it. He said she became a whore for the whole camp and ... and spread her legs for anyone. He told me I would become the same way. That he would teach me painful lessons until I was his obedient pet. All this as he was tearing my insides out. If my cries became whimpers of denial or accusations against his lies, he would pinch my breasts or slap me repeatedly until I screamed again. 

  


I lost track of all sense of time. It seemed like I lay there struggling beneath him for hours. The sharp stones cut into my back and I felt like I would suffocate whenever he forced his vile tongue into my mouth, but he just went on and on without pausing for a moment. After a while I thought there was nothing worse he could do to me and I managed to retreat into a place in my mind where I could block out what was happening. I was wrong in thinking he couldn't hurt me more than he was, very, very wrong. He showed me there are much worse things a man can do to a woman. He used me in ways that made me ill. I even threw up but he simply laughed, delighted to see how I suffered. He degraded me in every way possible and tore away my innocence, making sure to always inflict enough constant pain to keep me screaming, begging for mercy, and wide awake. There was to be no blessed lack of consciousness for me. Then, when I retreated so far into my self that he couldn't get a response anymore he ... he ... oh God, oh my God, he dragged me outside and the others began to have their fun."

  


Tia began to shake violently as the cruel memories of that fateful night began to come crashing back into her brain. She paled and her eyes opened wide as the shock of her memory hit her. "Oh God, it wasn't just him, it was ... oh God it was all of them. They all raped me. They all took me and I screamed and screamed but no one came to help me. I screamed so loud but nobody came. Oh God, there were so many of them."

  


Tia's hand flew up to her throat as she began to gag. Her breathing came in big gasps and she began to wail out her pain. The sound floated over the courtroom as she keened in agony at the memory of being raped by troll after troll. Phoebe wrapped her arms around Tia but could barely hold her because she was shaking so violently. She suddenly shook off Phoebe's arms and tried to curl up into a ball right there in the witness stand. Michael bolted from his seat, knowing if she retreated back behind her wall of pain he might never get her back again. His one chance was to get her off the stand before she could become lost inside herself. He had to get her away from there so the memories would disappear before she was beyond help.

  


Phoebe quickly stood, and pulled tia up. She refused to let her friend slip away. Michael pulled Tia into his arms and held her close, kissing her face and calling her name in a desperate bid to snap her out of her self-imposed prison. "Please baby, Tia don't do this. Tia it's Michael. I love you baby. Come back. Oh please God let her come back." He held her quivering body as she made little mewling sounds of pain and Michael's heart began to break. "Tia please! Come back to me baby. I need you. I love you." Tia suddenly came to life in his arms and struggled wildly for a moment until Magelin laid a hand on her forehead. His touch broke the spell and Tia awoke, eyes confused as she gazed up at the man who loved her with all his heart.

  


"What ... what happened?" She looked around to see every pair of eyes in the courtroom looking at her with fear and concern. Even Gareth had come back in when he heard his daughter begin to wail. "Am I done Magelin? I remember being on the stand with Phoebe and talking to everyone but I don't know what I said. Am I done now?"

  


"You are very done my dear girl and you did exceptionally well. How do you feel sweetheart? We almost lost you."

  


"I ... I'm fine they're gone, the memories are gone. Even if I try to think about my time in the troll camp they are like wisps of fog on the edges of my memory. I can't quite see them." Gareth came forward and held Tia's face in his hands as his eyes filled with tears. He kissed her forehead and tried to swallow the lump in his throat but it was no use. "I'm okay Daddy, really I am. You didn't ... did you hear anything I said?"

  


"No baby. You started to scream and I had to come then. You sounded so lost Tia. I just had to come back inside baby. I had to know you were okay."

  


"It's all right Daddy. I love you. It's going to be all right now."

  


"I think we have all had enough for one day. Comfortable quarters have been arranged for all of you. We will call it a night and begin with Mr. Turner's testimony in the morning. I want to express my personal apologies to both of you ladies before we go. I couldn't sleep tonight unless I do. We are in part responsible for the horrors that were inflicted upon you both because we failed to keep a watchful eye on all the worlds. You have my deepest sympathy for what you endured and my heart felt apology. It does my heart good to know that you will no longer be haunted by your memories Tia. May you have a thousand restful nights beginning with tonight."

  


"Good night Sir Roman. Please know that I accept your apology. I never blamed you."

  


"I didn't either Sir Roman."

  


"Thank you ladies, you are quite gracious. Sweet dreams. Remember, If you want for anything simply wish for it." That said Sir Roman and the rest of the Supreme Beings filed out.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	37. Chapter thirtyseven

Thank you Rose for telling me the origin of the name Erzsebet you are quite right about it being fitting for a demoness. I also appreciate the fact that you don't mind my using this version of her name too. It's nice that we can establish a bit of continuity between our stories about Cole's parents since TPTB never developed his history. A very foolish move on their part if you ask me.

  


This chapter is dedicated to those of you who have just found this story and dove in head first, spending countless hours catching up. Your enthusiasm and joy made the whole nasty incident worth while. 

  


***, whomever you are, you didn't sign your name but your review really tickled me. May you continue to have sweet dreams about Galperin. I'm glad you have found so much pleasure in my words.

  


And finally my thanks to Mimi. You stroke my writer's soul so eloquently and give me such a strong desire to strive for the very best my muse can produce. Whatever I may write, you will always be welcome to read.

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~~~Jolynn~~~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter thirty-seven

  
  
  


Phoebe awoke to the wonderful sensation of Cole's hand stroking her tummy. He moved it in slow circles over her rounded stomach and then occasionally dipped a bit lower or reached up a bit higher to tease her breasts or thighs. She made a deep sighing sound in her throat and snuggled up to her husband, delighted to feel the heat of his hard body pressing against hers. She yawned and Cole looked at her with that teasing glint in his eye she'd come to know so well.

  


"Feeling lazy, baby?"

  


"Umm no, just incredibly content. I could stay here with you forever."

  


"So you don't mind that I deprived you of your much needed rest last night?"

  


"Never Cole, deprive away. I'm yours to do with as you will." Phoebe stretched her body out, extending her arms over her head. She arched her back, rising up against the hand that was doing delicious things to her body. 

  


"I do believe you're purring my dear."

  


"For you, always." Phoebe was thankful Cole was feeling playful and romantic. Last night, after she and Tia testified, it wouldn't have been surprising if Cole had been hesitant to make love to her. Many men would have held off, visions of the things that were done to their lovers flashing through their heads, making it impossible to make love, but not Cole. Cole had held her tenderly and loved her with almost a sense of adoration. He didn't treat her like she was made of glass, on the contrary, he loved her as his cherished wife, showing her in a thousand little ways how much she meant to him and banishing all memories from her heart and mind. If her testimony had hurt him, and Phoebe was sure it must have, Cole turned that hurt into love instead of anger. She was his and it didn't matter what Bharil had done. The troll had never touched the inner part of her soul where she held her love for only Cole.

  


Phoebe had feared that along with the morning light would come the tension and worry about his testimony, and was very glad to find his mind and body were focusing on other things. She arched her back again as Cole's hand traveled down over her breasts and belly and began a delicious assault on her senses. Phoebe pulled his head down and joined their mouths in a passionate kiss that was full of the love and fire she felt for this man alone. She danced her tongue over his, stealing his breath away and making him moan deep in his throat. The world outside their bedroom fell away. The trial and the pain it was sure to bring would have to wait. Her man needed loving to sustain him for the grueling testimony ahead. 

  


Cole broke the kiss for a moment and looked down at his wife with such an incredible amount of love in his eyes that it almost made Phoebe cry. To know that Thadius was going to throw Cole's past crimes in his face and open old wounds hurt her deeply, but she was determined that their love was strong enough to battle even the worst of memories.

  


"I love you baby. No matter what Thadius says about me today I ..."

  


Phoebe held her finger up to his lips to silence him. "No matter what Thadius says or does it won't change anything. You know that Cole. I know all about your past. I saw and heard your victims as they screamed their condemnation, and none of it matters. I will always love you Cole. Always. Now be quiet and make love to me before Marquis knocks on the door to summon us."

  


"You always know just what I need, and I would be more than happy to make..." 

  


Phoebe suddenly froze. Her eyes grew huge and a look of astonishment appeared on her face. Concern and fear replaced the happiness in Cole's eyes. "What is it baby, what happened?"

  


Phoebe took Cole's hand and placed it on her stomach. She held it there waiting, praying for the baby to move again. Suddenly their daughter moved and Cole let out a surprised whoop of delight. "That was the baby wasn't it? She moved!" Cole rubbed Phoebe's tummy and the baby moved again. He lowered his face within inches of her belly, a huge smile upon his face. "Hi little one, it's Daddy. I love you sweetie. Daddy's here."

  


Phoebe's eyes filled with the tears she couldn't hold back. Dr. Jankins had assured them the baby was fine, they had even heard her heartbeat, but this, this was proof. Their daughter was alive and well inside her and the love Phoebe felt welling up in her heart was almost overwhelming. "Oh Cole. She's okay. She's really truly okay." Their daughter gave her mommy another kick and both Phoebe and Cole cried out in happiness.

  


"She is what we're fighting for in that courtroom Cole. No matter what Thadius throws at you, you can handle it. Just remember this incredible feeling. Remember that your daughter is safe and sound and biding her time until Thadius and the rest of the Elders are sent to hell." The baby delivered another swift kick as if to confirm Phoebe's words, making them both laugh out loud with delight. " Hi sweetie, it's Mommy. I love you. We love you so much."

  


Cole and Phoebe stayed in bed as long as they could, Cole's arm holding Phoebe close, his hand laying on her tummy, both giggling like love struck fools whenever their little girl would make her presence known. Cole held his wife and child close to his heart and took from them all the fortification he would need for his upcoming testimony. No one was going to rip him from the arms of his wife and daughter, no one, and they had better be prepared for the worst if they tried.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


After a short family and friend hug session that made Thadius look as if he was chewing on a lemon, Sir Roman asked everyone to take their seats. "It is now time to get to the heart of this trial. Cole will be taking the stand shortly and it is his character and integrity that are really in question. I don't mean I question his integrity, because frankly I have yet to see even a shred of proof that he is evil, I mean that this is the part of the trial that will determine the guilt of the Elders. 

  


They claim their actions were a necessary evil to save their world. In all honesty it is the only excuse they have for their horrendous deeds. Unless they can prove beyond a reasonable doubt that Cole is evil and actually plans to take his daughter below to be trained as an assassin, I will continue to doubt every word they say. The Elder's excuses are as flimsy as a fairy's wing. 

  


Thadius, I understand your need to question this witness, and I realize that some of the questions will bring up the past evil deeds and cause Cole and his family pain, but I warn you. If you so much as slightly embellish his actions, or bring up something that is not important to this case, I will end his testimony then and there. Cole is to be questioned, not badgered. He is not a criminal in the eyes of this court, you are the ones who fill that position at the moment. Proceed with caution for I will be monitoring your every word.

  


Cole would you please come forward to the witness stand. As I said, you may be at the heart of the Elders' defense, but you are not the one on trial. You will not be convicted of any crimes here. All we are trying to do in this courtroom today is to make a decision on whether or not the Elders have a valid reason for believing you mean harm to your world. Even if they manage to convince this court of your imminent evil intentions, you won't be tried here. That trial would be set for a later date. Rest assured that we would become involved in that trial because I doubt the Elders would be able to offer you true justice. Any man, guilty or not, deserves to be dealt with fairly so no matter what the outcome is here today, you will not be removed from your family's arms."

  


"I have to object to your plan Sir Roman. If we are found to be in the right where Belthazor is concerned, it would be best to act immediately to prevent him from kidnaping Miss Halliwell. He could very well take her and their child below."

  


"Would the Underworld be a safe place for Mrs. Turner while carrying her child?"

  


"Well no, probably not but ..."

  


"Then I refuse to believe Cole would endanger them like that. You are the ones on trial here Thadius, not Cole Turner. No matter what the outcome, we will not act in haste. Cole Turner would never endanger his wife and the baby's health so it isn't even worth discussing. Now please refrain from sharing your opinions until it is your turn to question Mr. Turner.

  


"Cole I think it would be best for you to simply tell us about your past. I will allow questions from either side during your testimony as long as they are pertinent to this case. Approach the stand and begin when you are ready."

  


Cole and Phoebe both stood and he pulled her into his arms in a fierce hug. Phoebe was his very life and he needed her essence surrounding him. He kissed her quickly and allowed himself to bury his face in her hair for a moment while he gathered his composer. The baby thumped against Cole's stomach and he pulled away from Phoebe with a grin on his face that puzzled Thadius. "I love you both, thanks for the vote of confidence little one." Cole patted Phoebe's tummy and kissed her quickly once more. Reaching out, he squeezed Piper's outstretched hand, then squared his shoulders and took his place in the witness stand.

  


"I guess the place to start is with what I have been told about my parents. Elizabeth or Erzsebet as she was called in her demoness form, was sent topside to kill my father. He was a very upstanding member of the community in San Francisco. His good deeds helped others escape from poverty and despair, and his presence gave those he touched hope for the future. It is said that my father, Benjamin Coleridge Turner was completely uncorruptable. He was a very powerful man but he refused to allow that power to go to his head and seduce him. My mother was to kill him because his presence blocked those in the Underworld from attaining positions of power in human society. The Brotherhood has always been power hungry and they wanted to bring Benjamin down.

  


My mother came topside ready to kill the meddlesome Mr. Turner, but that wasn't all she was supposed to do. The Brotherhood wanted her to ingrain herself in high society so she could gather information about the other humans in high places. Erzsebet did as she was instructed and waltzed into San Francisco's elite social circle. It's said she took my father's breath away and that seeing this, she decided to have a little fun before the slaughter. She remained above for months, getting close to my father and making him fall in love. Benjamin proposed and she accepted after seeking permission from the Source."

  


Thadius rose from his place at the table and looked questioningly at Sir Roman. "I have a question Sir Roman."

  


"Very well."

  


"Belth ..." Thadius instantly knew he had made a big mistake and cut off his words. "Forgive me. Mr. Turner, were you ever told why the Source agreed to such an unusual match?"

  


"Yes, the Source wanted my mother to become pregnant by my father. It was his intention that I would one day become an assassin for him. I could blend in more easily than most demons because I would have more than just a mere human form, I would actually be half human and therefore harder to detect."

  


"Were you ever told of the specific task set up for you even before you were born?"

  


"Yes, Raynor told me the Source's Seer foretold of the coming of the Charmed Ones long before I came along. I was ... I was bred for the purpose of killing them."

  


"Interesting, thank you." 

  


"Sir Roman I have a few questions for Cole. Tell me Cole, how long did your mother stay topside before she took you below?"

  


"She was with my father for about a year during their courtship and subsequent marriage, then another four years after I was born."

  


"Would you most likely have survived in the Underworld even as a tiny infant?"

  


"Yes, my demon blood makes me able to stay there without any ill affects. Pure humans have trouble breathing after awhile, and the different dimension of time is hard on their bodies.

  


"I see. So kidnaping Phoebe now and holding her in the Underworld would cause her death? She would die before the baby could be born?"

  


"Yes"

  


"So she is worthless to the Source now and in the future?

  


"Yes. The Source could give her potions and what not to extend her life for a time but the elements would kill her before the baby arrived. The forces in the Underworld put an incredible amount of stress on the body. There is also another reason why Phoebe would die below, the demonesses would kill her in an instant. They are very vicious and cold-hearted, and would make it their personal mission to kill a witch even if I did my best to protect her and the Source forbade it.

  


"So even the thought of taking her below now would be sheer folly?"

  


"Yes"

  


"What of the baby? How do you think your daughter would fare in the Underworld?"

  


"She would die."

  


"How can you be certain?"

  


"If I took my daughter below when she was born it wouldn't be long before I was killed by a demon trying to earn favor with the Source. I'm a traitor. I've been on the Underworld's Most Wanted List since I killed the triad and simply bringing my daughter below wouldn't change anything. That combined with the fact that demons know nothing of caring for a mostly human infant would be a deadly combination for my little girl. She isn't half demon, she's only a quarter. I'm sure that would affect how she adapted below. In my opinion she would be dead within a week."

  


"And therefore no use to the side of evil. Thank you Cole. That's all for now. Continue with your testimony." 

  


Paige leaned over towards Piper with a grin on her face. "Score one for the good guys."

  


Before Cole could continue, Thadius rose again. "Mr. Turner, you have been away from the Underworld for seven years. Isn't it possible or even probable, that in all that time the Source or one of his minions has developed a potion or spell which would enable Miss Halliwell and the baby to thrive below? His eyes must be on the prize your daughter would be and being prepared for her arrival would only make sense. Even if you aren't the one to take her to the Underworld, the Source must surely want her."

  


"I don't feel I can answer that question. I no longer have any dealings with the Underworld and would simply be speculating."

  


Thadius pursed his lips in displeasure and narrowed his eyes. "While you resided in the Underworld was there ever a dilemma for which a solution couldn't be found? Don't those in the Underworld work tirelessly to please their Legion? I don't imagine the Source is an easy master. In something this important wouldn't he most likely issue the command of finding a way for Phoebe and the child to adapt or suffer his wrath."

  


"I admit the Source had a way with orders, but not all of his troubles have had a solution. There was one problem the Source couldn't overcome."

  


"What might that be Mr. Turner?"

  


"Eliminating the Charmed Ones. The Source planned on using me to cause their demise and has been very unsuccessful in his quest, wouldn't you say?"

  


"Not completely, Prue Halliwell is quite dead is she not?"

  


Cole visibly winced at Thadius' words but fought the sadness and guilt threatening to unnerve him. He decided to completely ignore the Elder's words and forge ahead. Cole looked away from Thadius and continued his recollections of childhood. "My memories of my parents when they were together are sketchy at best. I was young and I only have tiny scraps of images in my head. All of them are happy though, all but one anyway. They may be vague pictures but the emotions connected to them are love and happiness. I remember going to the park with both of them, sailing my boat in the pond, helping my mother in the kitchen while she bustled about. She was always kind. My early memories of my mother are of a gentle lady who smelled like lilies and would hug me and smile at me whenever I was with her. She tucked me in and told me stories before bed each night. If I hurt myself, she would kiss my bumps and scrapes and hold me until everything was okay again. If she was hiding her evil demon side for those four years, she did a damn good job of it. I've always thought that she must have felt something for us. 

  


I have only one recollection of her and my father arguing. I was up in my room but slipped downstairs when they began screaming at each other. My mother kept calling my father a traitor. She asked him over and over how he could have turned on her. They were so very angry. Mother was shrieking at him demanding an answer and my father actually slapped her. I was terrified and hid behind a chair. The more they fought the more my father struck her but she wouldn't stop demanding an answer. He hit her over and over until my mother finally fled to the kitchen. My father followed her and I silently followed too. To this day I wish I hadn't. My father caught up with her and grabbed her by the hair. My mother began to scream, she begged him to let her go, to not turn her in. I had no idea what she was talking about but my mother was frantic. My father shook her, and hit her again and again. Suddenly they caught sight of me and both of them stopped for a moment. My dad turned towards me and in that instant my mother grabbed a carving knife from the wood block and plunged it into my fathers back. 

  


He collapsed in a heap on the floor. My mother changed at that moment, something inside of her died right before my eyes. For a moment the pain and horror she felt as she looked at my father was raw and plain to see, but then the emotions in her eyes disappeared and they became hard as steel. Suddenly there was pounding on the front door, it sounded like a mob of people were outside. Fear filled her eyes for a moment but then that cold look returned. She stepped over my father's body and grabbed me. That was the first time I shimmered. It was also the first time I experienced magic in any way."

  


Thadius rose from his seat and looked to Sir Roman for permission to question Cole. Sir Roman nodded. "Tell me Mr. Turner. Do you believe there was a time when your mother actually loved your father?"

  


"I ... I think so, yes."

  


"So she made a happy little family with you and your father and then the first time they ever fought the fight ended in the murder of your father?"

  


"They must have had arguments before that. This was more that a simple disagreement. Something was very wrong."

  


"But didn't you state that you never recall them fighting before the day your father was killed?"

  


"Yes, but they must have."

  


"I guess we won't ever know for sure. Your testimony stated that the first time you remember them fighting it became violent and your father ended up dead. You may continue."

  


Cole was flustered. Thadius had made it seem like his mother had been devoted and loving but a simple fight made her demon blood boil over and kill his father. Magelin rose and Cole breathed a small sigh of relief. He knew the wizard would put things right.

  


"Cole, have you and Phoebe ever fought in the seven years you've been together?"

  


"Yes, of course. We've had our share of fights. You have no idea what it's like being married to a Halliwell woman."

  


"Hey!" Paige's outburst made all eyes turn towards her. "Sorry, it just sort of came out." Sir Roman nodded and smiled, glad that Paige had managed to break the tension created by Thadius' questions.

  


"Have they been big arguments? Ones where you have screamed at each other?"

  


"Yes, but I have never raised a hand to Phoebe. We've had our share of disagreements both big and small. She actually beat me once when she was evil but I never dreamed of hitting her back. She was trying to get Belthazor to come out but I wouldn't do it."

  


"So you were quite able to maintain control of yourself?"

  


"Absolutely."

  


"Thank you Cole. You may continue."

  


Cole squared his shoulders and prepared to begin. This part of his story was going to be difficult, hell, who was he trying to kid, it would all be difficult. He could already feel his emotions tightening in his chest as he remembered what happened next on that horrible day. He swallowed, forcing the pain and sorrow back. He would be damned if Thadius was going to see him cry. At least Magelin had done an excellent job in showing the court he wasn't like his mother. 

  


"My mother took me below and we began our life there. It would be years before I was allowed to go topside again. Elizabeth became Erzsebet again on that day. She left me alone, locked in a room for hours with a man whose eyes were piercing and dead. I still can remember those horrible eyes, they bore into me and I could feel the evil of his stare. I curled into a ball on the bed, and buried my face in my arms, but I could still feel the icy hate. I tried not to cry because I somehow knew my tears would make things worse, but I was just a little boy. My father was dead at my mother's hand and she had left me alone with a stranger when I needed her most.

  


When my mother returned to me more than her eyes were cold as steel. All of her gentleness was gone. There would be no more hugs, no more comforting words or lullabies, no more kisses good night. I ... I was crushed by it all. I was just a little kid and didn't understand why my mother didn't love me anymore. Every time I cried or tried to hold her she pushed me away. I needed my mama so much. I begged her to love me again but she rejected me. If I told her I loved her, she slapped me. She told me over and over that emotions were for stupid humans and that I'd better let them go if I was going to survive. I was so lost and alone and I didn't know what I'd done to make my mother hate me so much." 

  


Cole lowered his head into his hands and his shoulders slumped in defeat. The feelings rushing through him at the memory of how his mother turned on him were squeezing his heart. It had hurt so badly when she stopped loving him. He'd been so frightened and alone in that place where nightmares were born. His heart had shattered that day along with his life. 

  


"Oh baby." Phoebe's whispered words came to him and he looked up to see her eyes filled with love and pain. "I love you."

  


"I love you too." Cole took a breath to compose himself then began again. "I could never inflict that same pain on my daughter, never. The Underworld is a place where dreams, hope, and love die. I couldn't subject my little girl to that. It strips your emotions and leaves hate and anger in place of anything good. Her soul would die before her body would." 

  


Thadius rose once more, eager to tear Cole's heart to shreds. "Isn't it true that in time you no longer cared about those useless human feelings? Your emotions were gone. There was no sadness, no feeling of loss. They were replaced with a bloodthirsty desire to kill. A desire so strong that you felt euphoria in the act of butchering innocents. Your daughter would surely come to know the same euphoria."

  


"I suffered a long time before my human emotions were encased in evil. I wouldn't do that to her! She's my baby girl. It would be as cruel as plunging a knife in her heart." 

  


Magelin rose to his feet, determined to help Cole through the pain Thadius was causing. "Cole, when your emotions were finally destroyed or taken over by evil, was it a conscious choice on your part?"

  


"No, not at all, they were forcibly stripped from me. I continued to live with my mother in our quarters until I was five or six. It's hard to say for sure because time is different down there and they don't have anything as nice as birthday parties in the Underworld. She never once looked at me with love again even though I did everything I could to please her. My child's heart refused to let go of the shred of hope inside that told me if only I were good enough, she would love me again. 

  


One day my mother came home and told me I would no longer be able to live with her. It was time to stop babying me and begin my demon training. She told me I was worthless the way I was and she wouldn't protect me anymore. I remember staring at her in shock. How could she leave me alone in that hell? I had never gone any place without her in all the time I'd been down there and I wasn't a fool, it was plain to see that I was despised by the others.

  


Erzsebet took me before the Source. He summoned me closer and closer until I could almost see the face hidden beneath the darkness of his hood. Every time I caught a glimpse, it would change. An icy shiver ran down my spine as I wondered what kind of monster he was. Fool that I was, I tried to see his face. He saw my curiosity and pushed his hood back. I screamed at what I saw. His face, if you could call it that, was a moving mass that continuously changed. Once in a while a small face frozen in a silent scream of agony would appear, pushing out from the skin of his cheek or forehead until it was once more absorbed by his flesh. His eyes moved as well as his mouth and nose, shifting into different faces, all with terrifying features. He wasn't just one man, he was the combination of all the souls he had stolen or damned. He was horrible and I tried to move away but my legs turned to stone. I cried and he laughed at my fear, taking delight in terrifying me. 

  


The air was filled with a feeling of power around him, thick and heady, the evil almost palatable. It was hard to breath and my heart was pounding in my chest. He reached out for me and I froze. I wanted to turn and run as his gnarled hand reached out for me but my legs wouldn't move. I was so scared and knew horrid things would happen if I let him touch me, but it wasn't my decision to make. That hand came closer and closer until his finger touched my heart. I mean really touched it. It glowed white hot and sunk into my chest. I gasp as he plunged into me. My throat closed up and ice filled my veins. My whole body trembled as he probed deeper and deeper. He wiggled it and it bore into me like a worm. He held me there, up on my toes, supported only by his invasive finger as all of the feelings inside me caved in on each other like a house of cards. Joy or some other emotion would surface only to be sucked towards his finger and then fizzle out leaving emptiness in its wake. 

  


It seemed like this went on forever. He began to laugh as he killed my emotions, telling me I was such a foolish child to have held onto them for so long in a place where they were useless. Finally, when I was dead inside, he pulled back his hand and I fell to the ground at his feet. I lay there, dazed, head spinning, chest burning, chilled cold as death from the inside out. He nudged me with his boot until I raised myself up and looked him in the eye. Then he told me something I will never forget.

  


He told me I now belonged to him and my life would be dedicated to serving my master. He said all of my useless human emotion wouldn't bother me any longer because he had stripped my human self away leaving only the demon. A demon who could feel hate or delight in killing, but nothing more. From that day on I would be trained to kill. I no longer had a mother, only a master who I would kill for and die for, and I knew his words were true when I looked at my mother and felt only hatred. If he had given me a dagger and told me to cut her heart out I would have done it in an instant. Cole was dead, and Belthazor had been born."

  


Thadius rose once more and Cole gripped the arms of the chair in a white knuckle grip as he waited for his soul to be laid bare. "So what you are telling us is that the Source of all evil removed all of your emotions except for hate and the joy of killing that day, is that correct?"

  


"I thought so at the time. I felt dead inside but he couldn't have removed them because Phoebe reawakened them. He must have encapsulated them. Drawn them together and tucked them away in the depths of my soul. I now believe that because I was half human, he wasn't able to remove them completely, just hide them from me. I have often pictured my heart as a hard black knot inside my chest, filled with the bile of hate and nothing more. Phoebe's love cracked my heart open again. The hard casing broke away and the emotions that were stored in my soul were released, finally free to reenter my heart. She made it possible for me to feel. Phoebe shattered the nothingness inside me and replaced it with love."

  


"That all sounds nice and sweet but it really isn't anything more than a frilly theory. How do we know your evilness and vile hatred for witches hasn't simply been stored away, silently waiting for the Source or another higher evil to release it again?"

  


"I know it isn't. Phoebe reawakened my heart, and Tia purified my soul. If I had evil inside the pond water would have killed me."

  


"Are you willing to stake your daughter's life on your belief that the Source could never make you evil again?"

  


Cole laughed and shook his head. "You just don't get it do you? People change, demons change. Even though my body and blood are half-demon there isn't any evil left inside to corrupt me. I'm no more likely to turn evil than you are. Wait, I take that back. You already are evil. I'm no more likely to turn evil than Leo is."

  


"Your Honor, I object to the witnesses' snide remark."

  


"You asked him the question and he answered by giving an example. You have stated your opinion of his character and he has stated his. I think you're even. Do you have anything further at this time Thadius?"

  


"No"

  


"Then please be seated. Continue when you are ready Cole."

  


"From that day on Raynor was the only person that mattered to me. He held my life in his hands as he took on the daunting task of making a bloodthirsty assassin out of a scared half human kid. Raynor did his share to protect me because I was hated in the Underworld but only to a certain extent. He was responsible for me, but despised me all the same. I was an oddity, a weaker being, half of me was made up of lowly human blood and every demon child tested my fighting skills. There were times I was beaten within an inch of my life, or played with by some older demon for sport, made to dance by a flurry of energy balls for their amusement. Sometimes Raynor would intercede, sometimes he would watch, mildly amused, as I tried to pick myself off the ground and defend myself or crawl as fast as I could behind a rock to save myself from the stinging pain of a fire ball. 

  


To sleep was to risk death so I learned to do without. Life was a living hell. I was always being beaten, always fighting for scraps of food, always watching my back, and always being tormented by Raynor. He would taunt and tease me until I flew into a rage and then beat the hell out of me for amusement. He said it toughened me up. I was only a kid but I had to fight for every minute of my existence. Thankfully I was a quick learner and before long I was the one to be feared. I picked fights so I would be able to experience the thrill of killing. There was nothing better than winning a battle and slitting my enemy's throat. I came to love the feel of the blood washing over my hands. There was enormous satisfaction in being the one who tormented instead of the one who suffered, and I became as cruel to others as others had been to me. I was worse actually because I never let my opponents live. All of my battles ended in death because it was the only thing that gave me pleasure. 

  


Raynor continued to push me and abuse me until I hated him and everyone else. I evolved into the ruthless killing machine the Source wanted me to be. I lived for the act of taking a life, killing was a sport. I was finally allowed to go topside on my first mission when I succeeded in killing an upper level demon in a battle staged by the Source. He was thrilled with my fighting skills and sent Raynor and I above so I could kill my first innocent. 

  


When we arrived, the sun and fresh air shocked me. The memory of what earth was like had been driven from my mind like almost everything else. I went a little wild, telling Raynor I didn't want to complete my mission right away and that I deserved to spend some time up there because I had proven myself. I challenged my mentor like the cocky arrogant young demon I was. I think I actually thought that I could kick his ass if he refused to allow me to stay. No sooner had I uttered the words than I felt myself being sucked downward back to the Underworld. 

  


I landed in a heap at the Sources feet and was flung against the far wall of the cavern. Before I could catch my breath, he did it again. He kept lifting me into the air and hurling me against one wall or another over and over until I was barely conscious. I was covered in blood and every inch of my body screamed in pain when he finally stopped. I tried to crawl away and hide but it was not to be. Slowly, oh so slowly the Source dragged my battered body along the hard stone floor until I was before him again.

  


His eyes glowed red under his hood and he hauled me up so close that I could feel his hot breath on my face. The stench of him was one of pure evil. It was sulfurous and carried the unmistakable smell of death. He pulled me closer and closer without moving an inch. He had in fact delivered my entire beating without raising a finger. When I was so close that he could have licked me had he chose to, he hissed his displeasure at my behavior.

  


I may have been a ruthless killing machine, but at that moment I was reduced to the sniveling little boy who had stood before him all those years ago. I was terrified and in excruciating pain as he shook me and hissed words of impending torture in the pits of hell if I ever dared to disobey his orders again. When he was finished, he threw me from him once more then ordered his guards to get rid of me. I didn't know if that meant kill me, or just remove me from his presence and at that time I didn't care. All my thoughts were focused on the white-hot pain that emanated from every inch of my body.

  


I was taken to my quarters and left to live or die. It all depended on my strength and resilience. I laid there for a month, only moving to quench my thirst or eat the meager food Raynor brought. After awhile my body began to heal. I swear there were times when I wished it wouldn't. That one glimpse of sun and breath of sweet fresh air had stirred the memories hidden deep down in my soul. They were stashed away in the tiny part of me that was still human and I suffered because of them. That tiny part of me longed for what had been denied me. The image of the sun burned into my mind and almost drove me crazy for wanting. I knew if I lived I would do anything, anything to have the privilege of going topside again.

  


When my body was healed, I began to train again. I challenged any demon I could find and beat them to the brink of death before driving my blade into their hearts. I killed and killed, hoping the Source would notice me again and give me another chance. I had to see the sun again. I had to. It's what drove me. Eventually I got my wish and Raynor and I went topside again so I could kill my first victim. 

  


There were two innocents to kill that day. A young mother and her little boy. I wasn't told why they had to die, and I didn't care. God help me, but I didn't care. All that mattered was doing my job well. I remember watching her with the child in the park. She had taken the little boy to the pond so he could sail his toy boat like my own mother had done with me. You might think that would spark tender memories but it didn't. My heart was empty. Cold, black, and hollow. When she returned home we shimmered into the house after her. I walked up to her and batted her hands away as she tried to fend me off. The child began to scream and cry as I slit his mother's throat. Her blood baptized me as her life slipped away.

  


When I was done with the mother I did the same to the child. He ... He couldn't have been more than four, Mindy's age, but I took his life as if he were nothing. I ... I slaughtered them like cattle and bathed in their blood. God forgive, me but I enjoyed it. There was a thrill in killing ones so helpless. That night I was branded with the mark of the Brotherhood of the Thorn while my victims blood still coated my clothes and skin. They branded my heart, and filed it with the blackest of evil and from that day on I didn't just kill to please the Source, I killed because it stirred my blood like nothing I had ever experienced before. 

  


"I'm so sorry Phoebe. Please don't hate me. I was so very wrong. I ... the bloodlust and evil ... they just..." Cole's words had become barely more than a whisper as he hung his head in shame. Thadius rose, intending to make the kill, but Phoebe would have none of it. She rose out of her chair with determination. She wasn't going to allow Cole to reawaken the guilt he'd so recently made peace with. Not if she could help it.

  


"Sir Roman, can we take a break please. I'd like to console my husband."

  


"Of course my dear. Court will reconvene in fifteen minutes. Is that enough time Mrs. Turner?"

  


"It should be. Thank you. Come on Cole, we need to talk." 

  


Cole didn't move, he looked at Phoebe with longing but held back from touching her outstretched hand. Phoebe moved closer but he shied away much to her astonishment. "Baby what's wrong? Please don't lock me out."

  


"I can't touch you. I'm not ... clean. These hands have spilled so much blood. So much ... And I can't even say that I didn't like it." Cole's face was crumpling as his heart broke and Phoebe threw herself into his arms. She clung to him, whispering words of comfort and love in his ear while his body shook. He was hanging on by a mere thread of sanity. One little push, one wrong word, and all the old guilt would come crashing down upon his shoulders again.

  


"Come with me now Cole. I want to talk to you away from ... them." Phoebe nodded her head towards the Elders. Thadius was practically salivating over Cole's testimony and watched them with his beady little eyes as Phoebe held her grieving husband.. "Come on." She took his hand and pulled until he relented and rose from the chair. As they walked past their family and friends, Cole didn't see the looks of love and sorrow on the faces of those around him. His head was bowed in shame, throughly convinced the disgust he knew he so richly deserved would be on the faces of those he loved. How could they possibly still care about him? His first kill had been a mother and her little boy and he had enjoyed it

  


"Hold your head up baby and look at the people who love you." Cole shook his head. How could Phoebe ask such a thing? Perhaps she felt disgust too and wanted him to see the condemnation in their eyes. "Yes Cole, look at your family and friends."

  


Phoebe stopped walking and gently tilted Cole's chin up even though he resisted her. His body began to shake as he prepared for his damnation. A silent tear rolled down his cheek but he looked up and met the eyes of those who had come to testify in his behalf. Piper's eyes shone with tears as did Paige's but behind their tears was pure love. Tia held out her arms to bridge the distance of the courtroom benches and whispered 'I love you', Lilia flew forward and brushed the tear from his cheek as she cooed little words of comfort. Norbert let out a sob though he was trying to be brave for his Mr Cole. Everywhere he looked, Cole saw love, not damnation and he was stunned.

  


"They love you baby. They all love you and they know what happened wasn't your fault. You are not to blame. If all these innocent good hearted creatures can love you so much why can't you love yourself? Can they all be wrong? Is your family wrong?"

  


"I... no I just." Cole's words faltered, caught on the lump in his throat effectively silencing him. Lilia wrapped her tiny arm around his neck and gave him a feather light kiss on the cheek. Cole couldn't help but give her a little smile. He held his hand out and Lilia flew to it, alighting onto his palm.

  


"Don't be sad Cole. Think about all the wonderful things in your life. Think of your baby girl."

  


"I will Lilia, thank you for having faith in me."

  


"You're very welcome." The tiny fairy fluttered her wings and hovered in front of Cole's face as she bestowed a kiss on the tip of his nose. Seeing him smile once again she turned and zoomed her way back to Norbert's shoulder from where she had been listening to the days testimony. 

  


"You can't hardly go wrong when you listen to a fairy sweetie."

  


"Oh, since when are you the local fairy expert?" Cole asked the teasing question with a hint of a smile in his eyes and a huge weight lifted off Phoebe's shoulders at the sight of it.

  


"Just never you mind. Come on baby, I still want to talk to you." Phoebe led Cole out the back door and to the familiar sofa in the corner.

  


"Sit Mr. Turner."

  


"I'm all yours baby." Cole sat and Phoebe scrambled behind him. She knelt and began to massage his shoulders. The knots in them belied the cheerful look he'd given Lilia just moments ago. Phoebe worked her fingers in and kneaded his tight shoulders until she felt him starting to relax.

  


"Cole, I brought you out here because I want to make sure you know that I will never, never, feel anything but love for you, and neither will the rest of those people in there. Did you see all the love in their eyes baby? They care about you and they also understand about redemption. You can't change the past and Thadius knows it, but the future is what is important. Sir Roman and the Supreme Beings know you're a good man and all the Galperin creatures do too. You would die before taking our daughter to the Underworld and that's plain to see to everyone in that courtroom including Ratty Thaddy."

  


"Ratty Thaddy?" 

  


"Hush, he is a rat, hell he's worse than a rat. He knows damn well that his defense holds no water. He will never convince anyone that you are still evil because your love for our baby girl is written all over your face. He is scrambling because he knows his ass is on the line and it's coming very close to being buried in all the bull he's spewing. Everything he's tried to twist around hasn't had the dramatic effect he'd hoped for. Between your smarts and Magelin's wit Thadius and the Elders are going down and they can feel it."

  


Cole groaned as Phoebe clenched his shoulder muscles. He reached up to still her hands. "Baby you make a fine case as a lawyer but you massage technique when your upset leaves a little something to be desired. Come here before you kill me."

  


Cole pulled Phoebe down and around until she was sitting in his lap. His kissed her with all the love he felt inside as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Time stopped and worries fled while they join mouths and sought comfort and strength in each other. When the kiss finally broke, Cole crushed Phoebe against his chest and buried his face in her hair. This was what he lived for. His wife and his child made his life worthwhile. To be without them would be worse than spending a million years in the depths of hell.

  


"I love you so much Phoebe. So much."

  


"And we love you baby. Now remember, no matter what he throws at you, no matter how it hurts, this is what we are fighting for. If you have to cry then cry, if you have to howl with rage then do it, you're human and have _ALL_ the emotions any person does. The only thing you can't do is seek justice yourself. The Supreme Beings will punish them Cole. Leave it to them to exact revenge. I believe in Sir Roman. The Elders are going to pay for this. Now are you ready to go back and face that pompous self-righteous son-of-a-bitch?"

  


"I think I need a few more kisses." Cole held her close and kissed Phoebe passionately. She was his life line. "And nibbles." He nibbled her neck, making her giggle as his nips tickled down from behind her ear, to the base of her throat, and to her tummy. Cole lifted her top and delivered a multitude of quick kisses to his daughter followed by more nibbles that drove Phoebe into a giggling fit. When they had both shaken off the anger, frustration, and pain caused by Thadius' words, they went back into the courtroom arm in arm.

  


Cole took his seat once again and turned towards Thadius with a smug expression that made the Elder seethe with anger. How dare the demon look so confident. Well he would show him a thing or two and have him groveling for mercy before the day was through.

  


"Sir Roman, I would like to question the witness."

  


"Very well, but remember, you are to watch your step."

  


Thadius turned to Cole with a greasy smile on his face. "How many innocents have you killed Mr. Turner?"

"I don't know."

  


"More than ten?"

  


"Yes"

  


"More than a hundred?"

  


"Yes"

  


"More than a thousand?"

  


"I don't know!"

  


"Sir Roman it has already been established that Cole killed people in the past. This questioning is excessive."

  


"I agree Magelin. Thadius you are to move on."

  


"Have you ever lost control of Belthazor after you decided to turn your back on evil?"

  


".... Yes."

  


"I didn't hear you Mr. Turner."

  


"_Yes_!"

  


"When you lost control of Belthazor did you kill?"

  


"Yes"

  


"An innocent?"

  


"A witch."

  


"Was this before or after you told Phoebe you loved her and felt her love had set your heart free?"

  


"After"

  


"When you told Phoebe of your love didn't you also pledge to fight for good? To give up your evil ways?"

  


"Yes"

  


"Interesting. After falling in love and vowing to cast off evil you lost control of your demon side and slaughtered an innocent witch. Please tell the court what happened."

  


"It didn't just simply happen. I became aware that the Brotherhood of the Thorn was surfacing and went undercover to try and stop them. In the end everything went wrong. Raynor got into my head and he blackmailed me with my father's soul. He set me up and took away my free will. It was his plan to kill Phoebe's love for me because he knew it was the only way to draw me back to evil. I ... I ended up killing an innocent but it wasn't my fault. I swear I didn't want to. Even after the deed was done I begged her for the potion that would strip my powers but Phoebe hated me for losing control and committing murder. I knowingly spilled the blood of an innocent witch and that, combined with the loss of Phoebe's love killed all the hopes of being good I harbored inside me."

  


"So you're admitting that evil made you kill against your will. Is it true that during that time period you tried to hurt Phoebe and her sisters as well? Didn't you even throw an energy ball at the woman you profess to love so much?"

  


"Yes, but I knew the amulet would protect Phoebe."

  


"She was still hurt was she not?"

  


"I don't know."

  


"She was screaming at you to stop hurting them yet you stayed in your Belthazor form and tried to kill her."

  


"No! The amulet protected her and I didn't throw any energy balls at Piper or Prue. I had to maintain my cover."

  


"Why fight her at all? Why do Raynor's bidding?"

  


"I told you. He was in my head. I was trapped in the Underworld, branded a traitor and desperately trying to find a way out. I thought the only way out alive was to dupe them into thinking I turned back to evil but Raynor read my thoughts. He knew I was already hopelessly good and that my weakness, my goodness, came from my love for Phoebe. Destroy that, and destroy any reason I had for staying that way."

  


"Sir Roman I think Cole has sufficiently answered the question."

  


"I agree"

  


I have a question for Cole. Cole, would it be possible for you to be in that same type of dangerous situation again? One where your mind could be controlled by evil? One which would force you to go against everything you now believe in and turn on those you love?"

  


"No, never. I would cut my own throat before raising my hand against my family. I never would have stayed in Phoebe's life if I thought that could happen. Nothing could ever make me try to kill them, nothing. It is well known that I have turned my back on evil for all these years and therefore I couldn't go undercover so evil can't get their hands on me. The lure of salvation for my father's soul is gone, stolen from me long ago by the Source so it is not an issue either. The other factor is that there is no more evil inside me to corrupt. Belthazor lives on but he loves Phoebe too. He is not evil. 

  


Belthazor the demon began to fall in love with Phoebe when Cole the man did. When my true identity was found out I changed into Belthazor and held a anthme to Phoebe's throat but I couldn't hurt her even then. Hell, I took her with me because I couldn't let her go. I had to make her see my love wasn't a lie, I had to make her understand that the man in me loved her and the demon in me posed no harm. Love is an alien feeling to a demon, but I honestly believe it is one that can be felt if given time and an abundance of love. And now, now I have a darling little girl on the way and all of me loves her with every beat of my heart and every bit of my soul, demon and man. Raynor wouldn't have a chance of corrupting me anymore even if he were still alive, there is no evil to bring to the surface."

  


Thadius rose, determined not to be outdone. "Are you suggesting that the Source himself would have no chance of getting into your mind and stirring the embers of evil lurking inside you?"

  


"Yes. That's what I truly believe."

  


"The beast who probed into your heart with his icy finger and stripped you of all your emotions couldn't do the same thing if a bounty hunter caught you and brought you before him now?"

  


Cole shook his head in denial but deep inside he wondered. Could he really resist the Source? Could anyone?

  


"What if he had your baby girl in his arms and told you to kill her mother and her aunts or he would grind her skull into dust?" Phoebe cried out, sickened by his words, her hand flying up to her throat. 

  


"That's quite enough of that line of questioning Thadius. How can anyone know what the Source of all evil is capable of? You may proceed but it must be along a different line of questioning."

  


"Very well. Cole, tell me more about Jenna." Thadius knew the blood of this innocent witch still stained Cole's heart and mind. She was the only innocent he had killed after pledging to turn his back on evil and Thadius planned to drive Cole to grief, anger, and then uncontrollable violence as he picked at the wound the dead witch's memory caused.

  
  



	38. chapter thirtyeight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

None of the character's who appear on the show Charmed belong to me, but the creatures of Galperin, the land of Galperin, and the Supreme Beings do as does Thadius the brainless Elder. Please do not copy or post any part of this story without permission.

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy

  


~~Jolynn~~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Cole sat stone still, his dark blue eyes stormy with barely concealed rage. It was clear Thadius was going to pick at the well of pain and guilt Cole still held because of the dead witch.

  


"I'll repeat my request since you must not have heard me the first time. Please tell us more about Jenna and the day you killed the innocent witch."

  


"I told you everything. Raynor was inside my brain, dictating my actions that day. I never would have killed her if he hadn't been. I was on the side of good and Raynor knew the only way to turn me back was to kill Phoebe's love for me. I damn myself every time I think of Jenna. She became a pawn in Raynor's sick game. She was an innocent woman and her blood still stains my hands. Her death cuts me deeper than any of the others because she is the only one I killed after my heart had been opened up to love and goodness. I was able to feel all my emotions when I killed her, not just the evil ones. My conscience had been awakened and her face burned in my head and heart. It still does today. I felt remorse, disgust, and sorrow after I killed her, there was no joy or bloodlust. All there was, was pain and self hatred. I will never truly forgive myself for what I did to Jenna.

  


Phoebe's rejection of me that day hurt so deeply but I understood why she felt as she did. She couldn't continue to love me when I'd committed such a heinous act. I was scared and hated myself, and when she told me we were through I ... my world fell apart and my heart died. I followed Raynor below detesting him and myself. He'd done what he'd hoped to do and made me kill an innocent. After that I thought I was damned to be evil for eternity and could never find love and goodness inside myself again."

  


"Does that mean that if Miss Halliwell had indeed turned her back on you for good you would have returned to the Underworld and renewed your mission of killing the Charmed Ones?"

  


"No, of course not. Phoebe's love for me almost died that day, but my love for her didn't diminish one bit. It burned inside of me. I ached for her arms to hold me while I cried. I knew I had done a terrible thing and I was so lost without her. The thought of her never loving me again was all that mattered to me. I had no desire to seek vengeance. I'd committed the ultimate sin and deserved all of Phoebe's scorn."

  


"If Raynor was in your head on that day why not on others until the evil inside you grew and overcame the spark of love you say developed in your heart?"

  


"I won't sit here in this court of law and swear that Belthazor wouldn't have slowly overtaken my human half again, but I know I never would have raised a hand against Phoebe and her sisters. No matter what Raynor and the Source did to destroy my emotions, my love for Phoebe would have remained. I can't say how or why, I just know it would have, I just know. She was and is my life. The connection between us will last through this lifetime and long after we are both gone. Don't you get it? Phoebe is my life's blood, my soulmate. Nothing can change that."

  


"Tell me what Prue thought when you killed Jenna."

  


Cole's eyes narrowed at Thadius, request. What he had to say wouldn't sound good. On the other hand it was long ago and if he had been setting them all up to get the amulets, he surely would have somehow proceeded with his plan by now. "When the amulets worn by Jenna and the other witch were put together they more than doubled the powers of the person wearing them but they couldn't be activated by evil. Prue... Prue said that perhaps my plan that day was to drink the power stripping potion so I would be good and able to read the spell to activate the amulets."

  


"And what did your dear soulmate think of that?"

  


"Sir Roman I object to Thadius snide comments. If he has a question he should ask it like a decent being instead of trying to hurt the witness."

  


"I agree. Keep your questions impersonal Thadius or I will take Cole off the stand."

  


"I apologize. What did Miss Halliwell think of her sister's suspicions."

  


"Phoebe wasn't thinking straight. She was deeply hurt and in shock over my apparent betrayal."

  


"So she agreed with Prue?"

  


"I don't know what she believed. All she knew was that I had turned into Belthazor after swearing to be good and I killed an innocent witch. She threw the power stripping potion to the floor, shattering the goblet and damning me. She didn't know about Raynor's hold over me, she thought I'd killed Jenna with my own free will. When she later found out that wasn't true, Phoebe came to the Underworld to save me."

  


"I am still concerned by the fact that evil was able to manipulate you into committing an act of violence against your will. I haven't heard anything to erase this possibility."

  


Cole sat and stared at Thadius, he had no proof to offer. On the other hand, neither did Thadius. Magelin rose and a little smiled turned up the corners of Cole's mouth at the site of the wizard preparing to dismantle Thadius.

  


"Sir Roman in my opinion there has been ample evidence that Cole would be very difficult to manipulate. Tia has banished the evil from deep inside him, he loves his wife, daughter, and family whole heartedly and completely, and the powers of evil would most likely kill him instead of attempting to use him to attack his family. In fact, he would be a very unstable means to kill the Charmed Ones. Evil could never have total control of him because of his deep love and trying to force him to raise a hand against his wife would be sheer folly. In my opinion the defense is trying to base its case on a merest fragment of a possibility. They want us to believe Cole is evil or can easily be turned back to being a minion of the Source and their arguments hold no water."

  


Thadius pursed his lips then scowled at Magelin. "I didn't think now was the time for closing arguments Magelin. Could you keep your opinions to yourself and let the Supreme Beings and Sir Roman process the evidence as it is presented?"

  


"Gentlemen, I think this line of questioning has been played out. Both side's opinions have been noted by the court and will be discussed and taken into account in our final judgements. Do either of you have anything further for this witness?"

  


Magelin smiled and shook his head, things had gone very well as far as he was concerned. He was glad Cole would leave the stand in one piece. Thadius stood there for a moment. His face perplexed as his eyes darted around the courtroom. He had planned to tear Cole apart up there and it hadn't happened. The demon was supposed to lose control of himself and react violently when the pain of his past was laid bare. Things weren't going well for the side of the defense and Thadius felt a little of his confidence slipping away.

  


"No Sir Roman, I have nothing else at this time but would like to reserve the right to recall this witness if needed."

  


"Very well Thadius, you may reserve that right. It has been an eventful morning and at this time we will break for lunch. I believe I heard, or should I say felt, an ogre's stomach rumbling. We shall reconvene in an hour and at that time we will begin hearing the testimony of each side's special witnesses."

  


Sir Roman and the Supreme Beings left the courtroom and an elated Cole went back to his family. He'd done it. He'd opened his soul in front of his family and friends and yet was welcomed with open arms. The relief pouring through him was incredible. Cole hadn't ever truly believed Phoebe would turn her back on him and cast him aside, but he had been worried that the things he'd done would create a feeling, however small, of pain and resentment in the rest of his family. He'd never sat down and really talked about the loss of Prue and Jenna and how it had affected Piper, Paige, and Leo. How could he have helped but fear that the knowledge of his bloodlust and passion for killing would cause feelings of horror in the hearts of his family and friends?

  


Phoebe launched herself into his arms as he came towards her. She rained kisses upon his face and he wrapped her in his arms, hugging her tight and reveling in the feel of love emanating from this woman he cherished above all else. He spun her around and she shrieked with glee causing Thadius to mumble about their disgusting public display of affection. 

  


Thadius had barely uttered the cutting words before Piper turned on him. "You know Thadius, there is a part of me that feels sorry for you because it is painfully clear that you have never felt even a tiny shred of the love Phoebe and Cole share. On the other hand you need to shut up and keep your nasty opinions to yourself. What happened to you? You were a whitelighter so you must have been a good man in life. What turned you into the vengeful bastard you are today?"

  


"Perhaps I have been sickened and jaded by the audacity in which you three have constantly flaunted your powers and deliberately gone against our wishes time and again. You are Charmed Ones, not all powerful Gods and you need to be put back in your place. Your family has turned into a gross combination of evil, wicked, disobedient people and your immoral attitudes and actions must be stopped. Your sister's lustful ways have gone too far and her behavior is disgusting. To know she begs for the touch of Belthazor and welcomes the demon brat in her womb sickens me to no end." 

  


The courtroom had become silent during Thadius' outburst. All eyes were turned in his direction and he saw anger and disgust in every pair. Piper opened her mouth to reply to Thadius' outburst, but Phoebe grabbed her arm and stop her. Cole's face clouded with concern when he saw the look in Phoebe's eyes. 

  


"Baby..."

  


"I'm fine Cole. Listen here you pompous son of a bitch. I don't know what rock you crawled out from under and have absolutely no idea why you are an Elder with your sick passion for tearing apart loving families and causing terror in the wake of your actions, but I will not stand here and let you talk about my love for my husband and child like it is some kind of sick disease. Get it through you thick head that I love Cole and he loves me. Yes I welcome his touch. I welcome it and enjoy it. It's called making love you, clueless spiteful fool. We make love often, very often, and our union has produced a beautiful baby girl. And for the record Thaddy, I will never, ever let you near my daughter or my husband. If you try I swear I will find a way to get a darklighter's bow and shoot you myself. Leave us alone! My family is made up of people who love each other deeply and respect each other's differences. It is those very differences that give us our strength as does our commitment to each other and to the side of good. You will never be able to tear this family apart no matter what you do so why don't you go home with your tail between your legs and wait for the Supreme Beings to decide on your punishment because make no mistake you heartless bastard, they are going to find you guilty of every one of the charges you are accused of and I'm going to dance my way home knowing you're paying for all you've done."

  


Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe's waist and began to laugh out loud. He couldn't help it, Thadius' face had turned ten shades of red and was well on its way to purple as Phoebe gave him his much deserved tongue lashing. He sputtered and coughed as his rage built, then brought his hand up towards Phoebe's face as if to slap her. Cole immediately turned his body to shield Phoebe from the blow and snared the Elder's wrist with a menacing growl. His eyes flashed with fury and no one in the room would have been surprised if Cole had torn off the offending arm.

  


"If you ever raise a hand to my wife you can be sure I will make one more trip to the Underworld. It will be to deposit you in the depths of hell. Get the hell away from us." His voice was a soft hiss but his tone said volumes. Cole pushed Thadius backwards and the stunned Elder ricocheted off the table and sank to his knees.

  


"Evil, you're pure evil!"

  


"Then I am too you scum because if you ever touch my sister I'll make you wish you'd never heard the name Halliwell." 

  


Paige nodded her head and smiled at Piper's words. "Yep, I have to second that Thaddy so I suggest you get out of here while you're in one piece."

  


Thadius looked back and forth at the angry faces that were closing in on him. Norbert bent down, put on his scariest face and emitted a tremendous grrrr... Thadius shook in fear and looked over his shoulder, searching for help from the other Elders, but they had fled to the side door of the courtroom. Thadius had brought the wrath of these people and creatures upon himself by not knowing when to keep his mouth shut and they certainly weren't going to fight off an angry ogre just because he was a fool.

  


Cole stepped forward and lifted Thadius by the front of his robe. The Elder looked so scared none in the courtroom would have been surprised if he'd wet his pants. "Here, let me help you up Thadius. Have a nice lunch." Cole set him on his feet and dusted the front of Thadius's robe. Phoebe giggled and Lilia clapped her approval as Thadius turned, bumped into the table once again, and then fled from the group of Cole supporters. 

  


Phoebe turned to Cole with a huge smile on her face. "Oooh my hero! Such a gallant knight in shining armor you are."

  


"Hush princess, it's time for lunch." Cole turned Phoebe towards the back of the courtroom and gave her a little swat on her bottom. Tia giggled and Rose laughed out loud. The mood among the friends and family of the once tormented and abused demon was one of measured elation. Their man had made it through the rough spots and come out looking pretty damn good. The trial wasn't over, but Thadius' bag of tricks had definitely developed some big holes.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Sir Roman and the Supreme Beings were scattered throughout the room in various states of relaxation, discussing the mornings proceedings when there was a knock upon the door. Sir Roman bade Marquis to enter, knowing he was the only one who would know where to find them as they deliberated the facts surrounding the trial and testimonies. While they hadn't made their favorable prejudice towards the plaintiffs a secret, their discussion concerning all aspects of the trial, had to remain private. It wouldn't do for anyone from either side to hear their debates.

  


Marquis entered, looking a bit flustered. "What is it Marquis? Is Mrs. Turner all right? I hope the morning hasn't upset her."

  


"Mrs. Turner is fine as far as I know, it's the other ones, the Elders. One of them has requested to speak with you."

  


Sir Roman frowned at Marquis' words, debating the propriety of a private conversation between them and one of the members of the defense. "Find Magelin and bring both him and the Elder here."

In less than five minutes Marquis was leading a curious Magelin and a nervous Elder into the room. The man kept glancing at Magelin, the creases of concern on his forehead deepening with each peek. He finally looked up and into the eyes of the Supreme Beings when Marquis urged him to take a seat.

  


"Does he ... I mean can't we... Um this is private and I would like to speak with you without Magelin in the room."

  


"We are of the opinion that it would be unjust for Magelin's side to be kept from the sharing of information. Now do you or don't you want to have a word with us?"

  


"I... I do, I mean some of us, we, well..."

  


"Spit it out man. No one here will judge you unjustly. Why don't you begin by telling us your name. Introductions were made but I'm afraid my memory isn't what it used to be."

  


"I am Stefan and I have been an Elder for a little over a year. This whole business between the Charmed Ones and the demon..." Stefan saw the look in Sir Roman's eyes at his use of the word demon and cringed. "I'm sorry sir, it's habit. I have been told for over a year that Cole Turner is a evil demon. Oh dear, I'm messing this whole thing up and Devon has such faith in me. Can I start over with a clean slate? I truly mean no harm to the Halliwells or Cole."

  


Sir Roman nodded, intrigued.

  


"Ever since I became an Elder, Thadius has been becoming more and more obsessed with the relationship between Phoebe and Cole Turner. At first it was clear to see why the Charmed Ones angered him. They are very willful, I'm sure even you can see that. As the highest power in our world we expect our witches to obey us. We are made aware of so many things they have no idea about and most of the time it's best if they simply follow orders. The Charmed Ones never do and it has caused some tense and dangerous situations. The relationship between Phoebe and Cole has been a thorn in our sides for quite some time. It is very ...um ... unconventional shall we say, her being one of the highest powers of good and him having come from the depths of the Underworld. 

  


Like I said, at first I understood Thadius. He is our leader and has been a whitelighter for fifty years and an Elder for over another fifty. You can't rise to the position of leader without just cause. The reason I came here today is that Devon and I are beginning to wonder about his continued suitability for the position he holds. After hearing all the testimony, I like you, have found no evidence that shows Cole Turner has any intention of stealing his daughter and harming the Charmed Ones. His feelings towards his family and theirs towards him are clear in their eyes. Their love is plain as day.

  


Devon tried to bring this up just a little while ago and Thadius went mad. He began to shriek and call us ignorant fools and asked us how could we be so blind to the demon's true nature. He accused us of straying to the side of evil and quite frankly it angered and unnerved Devon and I. He has become a zealot when it comes to Cole Turner and for the life of us we don't know why. 

  


I'm afraid he may have a personal interest in trying to send Mr. Turner back to the Underworld and sure death. I guess the reason I'm here is to tell you that not all of us feel as Thadius does. We are beginning to doubt his leadership skills but until we have proof that his rage and unyielding fanatical behavior towards Cole Turner are completely unfounded, we feel we must remain beside him."

  


"Sounds like somebody is trying to save their own necks because the ship is beginning to sink."

  


"Magelin that isn't true. We all deserve to be punished if not for our actions against Cole himself, then for the horrid crimes that were committed against Tia, Phoebe, and Michael. I am not here to seek absolution. Devon and I simply wanted you to know that even Thadius' own people are beginning to have doubts. For us the motivation to exile Cole has diminished, for Thadius, it had grown and we are concerned about why. We are going to keep a very close eye on him as I'm sure you all will. Thank you for your time gentlemen. I would appreciate it if this conversation could be withheld from Thadius. Now is not the proper time to divide us. There are witnesses yet to take the stand and who knows what will be uncovered before this trial is through."

  


Stefan followed Marquis out the door and Magelin turned towards Sir Roman with raised eyebrows. "What do you make of that?"

  


"Unfortunately we aren't at the liberty to discuss it with you Magelin. I'm afraid you have to be kept out of our conversation on this one seeing as how you're the lawyer for the prosecution."

  


Magelin smiled, his blue eyes twinkling merrily. "I understand completely and wouldn't have it any other way. Those are good people I'm representing."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Marquis announced the arrival of the Supreme Beings and everyone stood as they and Sir Roman filed back into the courtroom. The atmosphere was one of high curiosity and an underlying feel of tension. Anything could happen now. Cole and family had avidly discussed who Thadius' witnesses could be and hadn't come up with a single person. They thought about Jenna for a bit but then discarded the idea because the witch's death had pretty much been dealt with. One of the things that also had them in a quandary was the fact that Magelin wouldn't reveal his choice of witnesses either. This had put Cole a bit on edge even though he knew Magelin would do nothing to hurt him. Cole was simply born to worry when it came to the feelings of his family, any mystery irritated his sense of well being.

  


"It is now time to begin our last phase of witness testimony. The order of witnesses will be determined by a simple draw of straws. The one who picks the long straw will be given a choice of how they would like to proceed. This may sound like a trivial action to determine such an important order, but it is fair and just. It leaves all to chance and chance holds no bias. Each side is equally likely to go first as they are to go last. Both sides will have a chance to question the witnesses. 

  


A request has been made by the prosecution for Mr. Turner to cross-examine Thadius before closing arguments. We feel it is a fair request and have decided to grant it. You questioned Cole, so Cole should have equal right to question you. Seeing as how he is a lawyer we felt it wouldn't be improper. Magelin and Thadius please pick a straw from Marquis."

  


The courtroom was silent as Magelin and Thadius stepped forward. Thadius drew first and pulled out a long straw. Magelin went about the task of picking his even though he was sure of the outcome. Thadius' eyes gleamed with happiness when he saw he had won. 

  


"I wish to call one of my witnesses first."

  


"Very well. Please introduce the witness to the court. Marquis will bring them in."

  


"Gentlemen, I call Sandara the Demoness before the court."

  


Cole's head snapped up in shock and he looked to the double doors near the defendants. His breathing increased and Phoebe placed her hand on his arm, clearly concerned, but Cole showed no response to her action. "Cole who...?"

  


Just then a stunningly beautiful woman sauntered through the door. Her jet black hair that fell to her waist in a silken waterfall accenting the slimness of it while highlighting her perfect rear end and thighs. Phoebe instantly disliked her. Sandara's skin tight dress left nothing to the imagination. She squared her shoulders, pushing out her already well displayed breasts as she walk in. Cole's hands tightened into fists at the sight of her and Phoebe could feel the tension rising up into his shoulders as he glared at the mystery demoness. Sandara turned to look at Cole with a sultry smile. As she did the tip of her tongue darted out over her lips before she pursed them into a kiss. 

  


Phoebe made a growl of irritation and Sandara looked at her with contempt, raking her gaze over Phoebe's face, then glancing down at her swollen belly. Her eyes were a striking shade of aquamarine and they rose again to meet Phoebe's brown ones after she finished her appraisal of the hated witch. Sandara smirked and ran her hand over her own sleek stomach and sneered at Phoebe's heaviness. Phoebe glared back and tightened her grip on Cole's arm feeling threatened by the woman even though her rational brain told her there was no reason to be. Cole was hers and he loved her and their daughter. He also loved her mommy belly. Cole looked from the demoness to his wife and saw the battle already waging between them. He leaned in and kissed Phoebe's cheek, laying his hand on her tummy as he nuzzled her neck. "I love you baby. It's okay. Phoebe smiled at her man then smirked back at Sandara, 'take that you haughty bitch whoever you are'.

  


"Belthazor, it's so good to see you again. I've missed you lover. The nights have been long and lonely."

  


"Please take the stand Sandara. You are in a courtroom, not a pick up bar."

  


Paige laughed out loud at Sir Roman's words. Yes, the slut certainly did seem like she'd lost her way while in route to a sleazy singles bar. While she and Phoebe both wore their share of sexy clothing, this one looked liked she knew the ordering number for Fredrick's of Hollywood by heart.

  


"Sorry if I offended you Your Honor, I had no intention of that. I've just never been to court before." Sandara looked at Sir Roman and batted her eyelashes, a pout forming on her lush lips. He scowled at her, completely unfazed by her flirting. 

  


"Just have a seat Miss Sandara. Tell the court who you are and what pertinent information you have in relation to this case."

  


"Let's see ... I met Belthazor years ago in the Underworld. One night we discovered how hot we were together and became lovers. Our passion for each other lasted until he went topside and met that bitch." Although Phoebe was expecting this revelation, it still packed a pretty good punch. She knew it was stupid because she'd had lovers before Cole too, but it didn't feel good to face one, especially one who was so striking. She suddenly felt heavy and wilted in comparison to the demoness on the stand.

  


"That will be enough of the derogatory comments about Mrs. Turner. I'll not have you saying disparaging things about her in my courtroom is that understood? One more word like that and you will be removed."

  


"I'm sorry. It just slipped out."

  


"Make sure it doesn't happen again."

  


"Yes Sir Roman, I will. As I was saying, Belthazor was so um ... shall we say talented, in bed. He was the only lover who could completely fulfill my desires, and I must have done the same for him because he kept coming back for more night after night. There are no stupid emotions to get in the way down there, what drove him was a pure need for my body and my touch. If you continue to bed someone in the Underworld it's because of lust. Down there, if you find someone who can satisfy your desires, you stay together as long as the thrill remains, it's that simple. I could do special ... things for Belthazor that no other woman could. He enjoyed the pleasure I gave him up until the day he went topside in search of the witch and her sisters." 

Phoebe cringed at the news that Cole had bedded this bitch up until the day they met. What had he really thought of her that first day? She had been so taken with him, wide eyed and flustered, and he'd probably looked upon her as just the stupid little witch he had to cozy up to. Did he go to bed that night dreaming of this demoness? As if reading her mind Cole slipped an arm around her waist and gave her a comforting squeeze. He knew it must be hard to listen to Sandara speak of their bedroom antics. He would probably fly into a jealous rage if confronted with one of Phoebe's past lovers.

  


"Belthazor was ordered by the Source to hunt the Charmed Ones and we spent the night together before he left, knowing it could be a while before we could be together again. He knew it was possible that he would have to bed the youngest one and he wanted to get something hot and fulfilling before he would have to seduce the insipid witch. Demons are so full of fire. A mere human, witch or not, can't possibly give pleasure like another demon can. My man needed sustaining for his ordeal."

  


Cole stood up and the chair slammed into the rail behind it. "That's enough Sandara. So we bedded each other, who cares! What difference does that possibly make in this trial? You don't have even an ounce of Phoebe's passion and fire and my memory of you disappeared the moment I set eyes on her. You offered your body and I took you up on it. Hell you threw yourself at me every day so why not take advantage of it? As you stated there are no messy emotions in the Underworld. You're beautiful, I'll give you that, but that was when I had no conscience, no feelings of love, no happiness, no family. I now have a wife whom I love very much and who is beautiful and incredibly sexy inside and out. She's carrying my daughter and that makes her all the more irresistible. You could never understand what I have with Phoebe, the concept would be so totally foreign to you that I won't even try to explain it. Yes we slept together and yes I enjoyed your body but you couldn't pay me to take you now. I'm afraid Thadius was quite mistaken if he thinks your presence will create tension between Phoebe and me. You and I had pure lust, that's all, nothing more. It was no different from what mating animals feel and all I can say to you and the court is 'so what'?"

  


Sandara's eyes narrowed and she glared at Cole with scorn. How dare he diminish what they had. It wasn't a declaration of love that she wanted, that would mean nothing. What she wanted was for Belthazor to remember and yearn for those nights of passion in her arms. He had called out her name over and over in the dark as she pleasured him and he should damn well give her the credit she was due. How could he compare her with that ... that mousy little thing? She had to be better in bed that the little witch. Well regardless of how he treated her now, Sandara knew she had the winning hand. Belthazor would soon be hanging on her every word.

  


"Oh I'm not here to simply shed light on our past affair lover. What you don't know is a big, big, secret that nobody in this courtroom except Thadius is aware of and you will find it to be a matter of great importance. Don't blow me off so easily Belthazor." Sandara looked like the cat who swallowed a canary as she stared at Cole, head tilted, knowing smile on her face. She was loving every minute of this and the shock value of her next words was going to be delicious.

  


"Spill it Sandara. We don't have all day. What's the big secret? You have my attention."

  


"A few months before you left, the Source summoned me before him. He told me I was going to be his insurance, his way of making sure you would one day return to the Underworld for the rest of your existence. You see, he had an idea that you might turn traitor even then and thought you and I should take advantage of our sexual activities. He decided I should become a mother. I had your son Belthazor. He was born long before that witch ever carried your seed in her womb. He's seven years old and just about ready to begin his demon training. He must have been conceived right before you left and turned your back on your master. Your son is waiting for you Belthazor. He asks about his daddy all the time. There's this little annoying spark of humanity inside him that yearns for a daddy to love him since I truly could care less about his feelings."

  


Cole charged forward towards the witness stand in a fury. He slammed his hands down on the rail which enclosed the witness box causing everyone save Sandara to jump. She was absolutely loving this. "That's a lie! I have no son. Tell the truth you bitch."

  


Magelin came forward and grasp Cole's shoulders. He pulled him back, away from Sandara who was still sitting calmly with a smile on her face. Cole wanted so badly to slap the silly grin off her and make her confess her deceit but Magelin kept a strong hold on him. "Go back and sit down Cole. You are far too emotional to question her. I will get at the truth."

  


Cole stood stone still except for the rise and fall of his shoulders as he tried to calm his breathing. "Sit down Cole, now." Cole turned and met Thadius' eyes. The Elder was grinning from ear to ear. His witness was a hit. The demon had reacted just as he'd hoped and now there would be one very very good reason for Belthazor to return home. He knew it and the Supreme Beings knew it. Belthazor would never let the child go through demon training. It was obvious he would try and rescue the boy and the Charmed Ones would most likely try and help him, endangering themselves and all the future innocents they were sworn to protect. If he were lucky Belthazor would be cut down the moment he entered his old stomping grounds, if not, Thadius would be in his full right to do whatever was necessary to stop Belthazor from bringing a three quarter demon topside and into the home of the Charmed Ones. That could only be a recipe for disaster.

  


Cole looked away from the deliriously happy Elder and found the eyes of his wife. Phoebe was outwardly calm, but he could see the small tremble of her lower lip as she chewed her top one. The action was a sure sign his wife was upset, he'd seen it a thousand times. Cole knew he had to keep things right between them. This new child, real or imagined didn't change his love for her. They would conquer this like all the rest of their trials and tribulations. For better or worse right?

  


Cole went to Phoebe and she rose to hold him. Phoebe needed to feel the reassuring arms of her husband and he didn't disappoint her. His arms wrapped around her like two hot bands of steel and they clung to each other, shutting the world out and finding the inner place of peace where only they could go together. "I love you Phoebe. She's lying, I swear. And even if she isn't, it doesn't change anything between you and me."

  


"Hush Cole. Hold me, just hold me. Let it go baby. Magelin will get to the bottom of this." Totally oblivious of the crowd around them Cole swept Phoebe up and sat down with her cradled in his arms. She laid her head upon his chest and snuggled against him. He needed her close to his heart and she didn't care what anyone thought. Cole leaned down and rained kisses on her brow. His head was spinning and his heart was breaking while his mind screamed that Sandara's words weren't true. He couldn't have a son in the Underworld, he just couldn't. A boy with feelings, a boy who was suffering like he had, it was unthinkable.

Piper suddenly rose behind them and all eyes in the courtroom turned towards her. Leo looked up at her wondering what she was up to but was reassured by the fierce look of determination on her face. The look was plain as day to him. Piper had something on her mind and was therefore unstoppable. Whoever her target was, and Leo was sure it was Sandara, had better look out. She placed one hand on Phoebe's shoulder and one on Cole's. "Leave her to me."

  


"Sir Roman, I know this is probably very unconventional, but could I just ask the witness a few questions. I promise not to badger her or take up a lot of time." Piper smiled her 'Oh I'm so sweet' smile that Sir Roman pegged right away, but he still smiled back anyway. Piper wasn't fooling him, but he liked this strong woman who fought so hard to keep her family strong and together.

  


"Well seeing as how this could be somewhat of a family matter I don't see the harm."

  


"I object Sir Roman!"

  


"Thadius I promise I will stop Piper immediately if her questions aren't fitting."

  


"Thank you." Piper beamed at him again and Sandara glared at Piper, suddenly unsure of herself. "Tell me Sandara how far along were you when you first knew you were pregnant?"

  


"Oh I knew right away. The Source knows everything, and he told me."

  


"It must have been nice not having to go through the stage when you're so unsure, I don't imagine they have home pregnancy tests in the Underworld." Piper smiled at Sandara but still she glared back. "When did your body start giving you the signs? You know the little meddlesome things that happen when you are carrying a child. Your head hurts all the time and your so hungry in the first three months you can't stop eating, you know, things like that. I'm just curious about pregnancies in the Underworld, Phoebe being married to a demon and all. Cole told us that time was different down there." 

  


Piper suspected the demoness had never really carried a child and was betting she could trip her up. Thadius saw the direction her questions were taking and stood up, ready to object. "Before you object Thadius I am going to overrule you. I see no harm in Piper's questions. They may not be particularly relevant but she does have a right to be curious about these thing considering Phoebe's condition and the fact that her sister could one day find herself pregnant and in the Underworld if abducted by evil. At what other time would Piper have the chance to question a demoness who is knowledgeable about pregnancy below?"

  


"Thank you Sir Roman. So will you tell me Sandara? When did the constant headaches start? Mine started in my second month and lasted for weeks, it was awful and the hunger pangs! I swear, Melinda made me eat enough when I first conceived her to sustain an elephant even though she was a girl."

  


"You must think I'm a fool witch. There were no headaches, and the only time I was ravenous was after a kill. Other than that the damn kid made me tired and sick."

  


Piper looked Sandara over carefully, still not convinced. "When did the child start moving inside you? Once Melinda got started she rolled and kicked constantly"

  


"I care nothing for your experience while breeding another witch. I don't see how these questions are important."

  


"Sir Roman, I feel as though my questions are harmless enough. Will you please instruct Sandara to answer me."

  


"I agree Piper. Sandara you are to answer Piper."

  


Sandara glared at Piper, her turquoise eyes glowing bright, her demon form lying just below the surface. "Tell me Sandara, did your suffer from morning sickness? When did you son first move inside you? How long were you in labor?" Piper figured that because a demoness could have a human form the pregnancy must have been similar to any other woman.

  


"I retched because of that little brat for four months, and even when that stopped he made it hard to have any fun. That damn kid kept me from doing all the things I loved. I was stuck doing nothing. The Source ordered me to stay away from the clubs and forbade me to go topside to kill. It was so hard because Belthazor wasn't there to help or keep me company. My son started moving when I was almost five months and the Source was thrilled, though I would have preferred the company of my lover."

  


"Did that really matter Sandara? I thought there were no attachments in the Underworld. Do demons who have children together form a bond? Forgive me but demons don't seem to be the type to win the father of the year award. It seems as though it would be unnatural for you to need Belthazor during your pregnancy."

  


"I needed him to watch my back you stupid witch, and if he had been there I wouldn't have had to seek out a new lover every night."

  


"You continued to sleep around even though you were pregnant?" Piper's voice was incredulous and Thadius scowled at Sandara, this was not what he wanted to hear. Cole made a barely controlled sound of rage at the demoness' words.

  


"You seem to forget I cared nothing for the thing in my womb."

  


"The Source did. Cole would have."

  


"Stop your preaching bitch. I thought of Belthazor's child as a nuisance and the pregnancy as a form of imprisonment. I had to stop doing everything I loved because of that brat and I was glad to be done when my time came."

  


"How long were you in labor?"

  


"A couple of hours."

  


"Did you nurse the boy?"

  


"I wasn't about to have that brat leeching off me, ruining my breasts. He'd already completely destroyed my figure."

  


"Funny, I would think a part human child would need special nourishment. If you didn't nurse him, what did he eat?" Sandara narrowed her eyes but refrained from commenting. "When did he get his first tooth?"

  


"I don't remember."

  


"When did he walk?"

  


"I don't remember and I don't care."

  


"When did he say his first word?"

  


"I don't know, I think he was four. I told you, I didn't and don't care about him."

  


"Even so, you must have been a part of his life or do they have nannies to raise the little demon kids?" Sandara's rage was barely concealed, she knew Piper was getting the best of her. 

  


"When did he first display his powers Sandara?" Sandara didn't answer. Piper had her there and the demoness knew it. She couldn't very well deny knowledge of or an interest in the boys powers.

  


"Surly you can recall that Sandara. That had to be a momentous day even if you did despise your child."

  


"Sir Roman this is frivolous questioning and it has no merit."

  


Piper turned on Thadius, hands on her hips. "Sure it does Thaddy and you know it. You could have at least quizzed her on how a child develops before you dragged her before the court. You two aren't very bright are you?"

  


"You bitch." Sandara stood and brought her hand up to make an energy ball. The sparks died on her fingertips and she looked from Thadius to her empty hand and back again. "What's happening to me you idiot? Where are my powers?"

  


Sir Roman cleared his throat and Sandara turned to look at him, eyes wild, looking like a trapped animal. She suddenly found herself way out of her element and didn't know what to do. "Your powers will not work in our realm my dear, now sit down and be quiet. I have some questions of my own."

Piper went back to her seat looking satisfied. While she hadn't eliminated the fear of Sandara's claims, she had shown it wasn't likely the demoness had raised a child. Even if she hated the boy she would have had been involved in protecting him and nurturing him for the Source. The child was supposedly bred for the purpose of bringing Cole back to the Underworld and therefore would have been seen as an important commodity to be closely guarded.

  


Piper stopped before Cole and Phoebe. "Feeling a little better you two?" Cole just smiled and nodded his head. An incredible weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The very thought of a son down below at the mercy of the Source and the other demons and been like a hard punch on the gut. The pain was almost physical. Thank God Sandara was lying.

  


Sir Roman looked down upon the flustered demoness, prepared to ferret out the truth. "Tell me Sandara. How is it that you came to be in this courtroom today?"

  


"I um ... well when I heard Thadius was snooping around by sending spies into the Underworld to look for dirt on Belthazor I decided it might be a way to get my lover back."

  


"So you just decided you would waltz in here a lie to everyone and the idea was your own?"

  


"No, I...I'm telling the truth."

  


"You listen here Miss Sandara. This is the high court of all the worlds above and below and you will not tell lies in my courtroom. How much of a hand did Thadius play in all this? Did he know the baby was a lie?"

  


"I'm not lying! I have a son by Belthazor. His name is Baalat and he's seven years old. Belthazor left his seed in my belly the night before he went topside to kill the witch and her sisters." Sandara's eyes flared with indignation at Sir Roman's accusations and questions. She didn't care who the hell he was."

  


Cole pounded the table with his fist, incited to near rage by Sandara continued claims. She had to be lying. He would have known if he had a son. Surely Raynor would have told him of her pregnancy. It would have been the perfect weapon to use against him to keep him below after Raynor killed Phoebe's love. Raynor would have known he would have feelings of obligation since Phoebe had opened his heart. "She's lying. Raynor would have told me."

  


"Raynor didn't know."

  


"You said the Source knew right away. Anything concerning me would become instant knowledge for Raynor. He was the one in charge of bringing me back to the Underworld." Cole's jaw clenched and Phoebe reached up and stroked his face, trying to get him to release the tension. The fact that they were still snuggled together in a court of law didn't seem to bother anyone, at least not on their side. Sandara looked a bit peeved though and Phoebe smiled at her.

  


"Cole we shall get to the heart of this matter immediately. I don't know where you think you are Sandara but I think you are going to be surprised when you find that your new home is a prison cell. You shall be comfortably held until we can find out whether or not this child exists. Marquis send Silas to investigate this matter. We should have an answer for you by the end of the day Cole. Nothing can be kept secret from our eyes. If I find you had any part in her fabrication I will hold you in contempt of court Thadius so you better start plotting you defense now."

  


"No! She came to me. She told me she had a child by Belthazor. I knew that would play a huge roll in whether or not Cole would ever return to the Underworld. You have to admit that if the child exists he is a powerful lure. Cole would never leave his child alone there and that means danger for the Charmed Ones."

  


"Thadius why is it that you are so sure Cole would rescue his son but at the same time are trying to convince us he would kidnap his daughter and take her below?"

  


"Oh ... I ... That is still a possibility. He could take her below and oversee the rearing of both children with Sandara as their mother."

  


Cole snorted out loud and the ludicrous statement. "Thaddy you are running in circles and are wearing a hole in the ground beneath you. Be careful or you are going to fall in. There is no boy. Get that lying bi... just get her out of my sight." Sandara gasp at his words. 

  


"What? Do you expect tenderness from me? You're lying and trying to tear my family apart. I have nothing for you inside me Sandara and I never did. Before Phoebe there was nothing but lust and the thrill of killing in my empty soul. Demons like you don't feel so quit the wounded act. Be warned though, if I do have a son that you've kept from me for seven years, you are going to be glad for those cell bars protecting you."

  


"Marquis take Sandara to a confinement room while we await news from Silas. Be advised Sandara, you have no power here and would do well to remember that. I don't take fabrications lightly in my courtroom and if you have misled us about Cole's son you will be the next one to stand trial here. Magelin I do believe it's your turn to call a special witness."

  


Magelin rose as Sandara was led away by Marquis. "Thank you Sir Roman, I call Prue Halliwell to the stand." Piper cried out and Phoebe gasp at Magelin's announcement. Neither could quite believe their ears. Were they really going to see Prue after all this time? The Elders had continued to forbid a visit from Prue in the years following her death even though they allowed Patty and Grams to come for important occasions and in times of great need. Perhaps Magelin knew something about Prue that the Elders had been trying all this time to keep from them.

  


Magelin stood in the front of the courtroom and raised his hand skyward. A glowing orb appeared on his palm and he gently placed it on the floor in front of him. Waving a hand slowly through the air over the orb, Magelin enticed it to grow larger and larger. When finally the orb was the size of a human the glow turned to sparkling lights and Prue appeared.

  


Phoebe was trembling in Cole's arms and Piper had tears running down her cheeks. They could hardly believe Prue was here and that she was real. Prue turned to face her sisters, tears glistening on her own cheeks. She glanced at Magelin and he nodded his head in assent. Prue opened her arms and both sisters stood on shaking legs. In the moment of a heartbeat they were reunited. No words were said as Phoebe, Piper, and Prue bridged the gap that had separated them for four years. There were hugs and smiles, murmurs and tears as they touched hands and hearts.

  


Thadius cleared his throat, clearly unhappy with the sister's actions and they finally broke apart, not because of the hated Elder, but because his objection spurred questions inside all of them. Before they could begin to speak, Magelin held up his hand. "Forgive me ladies but I can't allow you to talk to each other before Prue takes the stand. It would be unjust."

  


Prue smiled at Magelin and nodded. "Magelin, may I at least say hello to my baby sister?"

  


"Why of course dear."

  


Prue went forward towards Paige and she rose on trembling legs. This was the sister who's memory she competed with in the first year she'd been with Piper and Phoebe. This was the big sister she had been and still was in awe of. This was the big sister she had longed to meet but had always been nervous about. Paige felt like she had taken Prue's place in the family and although she knew she was loved, she always felt like she hadn't lived up to the giant specter of the strong, courageous, and powerful Prue.

  


"Hi baby sister, come here so I can hug you. Mom has told me so many times how wonderful you are and when Magelin asked me to come here I couldn't wait to finally hug you."

  


Tears filled Paige's eyes as she went into the welcoming arms of her big sister. Her fears of inadequacy fell away as Prue's arms wrapped around her. Prue didn't judge her, she loved her, and knowing she did shattered the last of Paige's fears. The two women held each other and the simple embrace conveyed volumes. Love, admiration, respect, and awe filled them both. Thadius once again cleared his throat. Paige and Prue relented and separated. Prue smiled once more at Phoebe and Piper, and placed a hand on Cole's shoulder. He looked up at her, stunned by her presence. She had to be here to speak in his behalf, and he knew she supported Phoebe, but their's had been a very shaky relationship while she had been alive. 

  


Prue turned and walked to the witness stand, a confident smile on her face. She had once been Cole's biggest foe, but she'd been won over by his obvious love for Phoebe. The Elders were being stubborn blind fools and she was going to make sure the Supreme Beings knew how much she had come to love and respect her brother-in-law.

  


"Good afternoon Miss Halliwell."

  


"Hello Sir Roman."

  


"It shall be arranged for you to spend some time with your family after your testimony. It seems heartless to have you here and send you home without more of a reunion."

  


"Thank you Sir Roman. There is nothing I'd like better. The Elders have kept me from my sisters all this time and haven't once given me a good reason why. I appreciate your understanding. I've missed them so much and I need to have time to get to know my baby sister and my niece."

  


"Then you shall have it dear. Magelin why don't you begin."

  


"Prue, Cole testified that you suspected him of wanting to become good so he could activate the amulets. Do you still feel he had that motive?"

  


"No, his actions before and after that day convinced me he simply wanted to do anything necessary to strengthen the love he and Phoebe shared. Phoebe wanted him to strip his powers so we all would be safer and Cole was ready to oblige. He would do anything for Phoebe, especially if it means she will be safer."

  


"Can you honestly sit before this court and claim you don't hold your brother-in-law responsible for your death?"

  


"Absolutely. It was a set of bizarre and very unfortunate circumstances that caused me to die. Cole had nothing to do with it. Phoebe damned him after Jenna's death and Cole left, sure he was destined to be evil and suffer without her love. He left because he was willing to do anything she wanted. At that time she wanted him to leave her life. Phoebe's desire for Cole to return to the Underworld set the events of that day in motion as much as anything else."

  


Phoebe winced and grief transformed Prue's face seeing the pain her words caused. "Don't take my words wrong sweetie, I just mean that all the circumstances leading up to the day Shax came were as much to blame as your going to the Underworld for Cole. Hell, we might as well pin all the blame on Raynor. If he hadn't made Cole kill Jenna, you and Leo wouldn't have gone below and both you and Cole could have been at the manor to change the course of events."

  


"Will you tell the court why you came here today Prue? Was it just to make some sweet statements about Cole's character?"

  


"No, although I will do that first. No one here or on Earth could love Phoebe more than Cole does. He would die for her and their child. It is absolutely ludicrous for anyone to believe he plans to take the baby from her and return to the Underworld. Why the hell would he do that? It would be dangerous, pointless, and incredibly stupid. They would both be killed. As for Sandara's claims of a son, I don't buy it. Surly the Source would have used the boy before now if he wanted Cole back."

  


Thadius quickly rose, he wasn't going to let Prue give her meaningless opinion about the boy. "The Source has been waiting for Phoebe to become pregnant."

  


"Well he sure as hell didn't need to wait all this time. You can't tell me there isn't a potion or two that would have overcome Phoebe's birth control pills. A small percentage of women get pregnant while using them all the time so it wouldn't have been suspicious. Face it Thadius. There never was nor is there now any plan that involves Cole presenting his daughter to the Source."

  


"The side of evil wants that child."

  


"Of course they do and who better to protect her than her loving and powerful father."

  


"I think this line of questioning is getting off track. Magelin do you wish to add anything else?"

  


"Yes, thank you. Prue please finish telling us the real reason you're here."

  


"I'm here because something isn't right with this whole thing. There are too many questions about the Elder's actions, now and in the past. I want to know why my mom and grams have been allowed to visit on important occasions but I've been denied at every turn. Is it because they knew I would tell Cole I've accepted him into this family with loving arms? Is it because knowing that, Cole becomes stronger in his relationship with Phoebe? Is it because I went behind their backs and rescued Benjamin Turner's soul from the Underworld and they are afraid of what I might have learned?"

  


The ripple of shock which traveled around the courtroom at Prue's declaration was audible. Cole reeled from her words and gripped the edge of the table in front of him. Thadius rose from his chair, mumbled a few flustered words, and sat down again, finally at a loss for something to say. He knew Prue's statement could very well have ruined his next move. Thadius knew Benjamin was safe and was residing Above with the rest of the good souls though he hadn't known until now how he'd come to be there. The problem was, Benjamin was his next special witness and Prue's confidence and declarations about Benjamin worried him to no end. Were Prue and Benjamin close? Was it possible he'd missed finding out about their bond? Worse yet were the other questions that came to mind. Did the demon's father have hidden feelings for his son? Was there more to the story of Benjamin's murder at Erzsebet's hand? Was it possible that Benjamin didn't hate and fear his half demon son as much as he despised Belthazor's mother? Had he made a mistake in thinking Benjamin would be an asset to his defense?

  


"Surprised Thadius? You shouldn't be. Do you really think you control everything and everyone around you on Earth and Above? I don't hate my sister's husband, I don't blame him for my death, and I think you would be amazed at how proud Benjamin is of Cole. In the future, if you have a future, you need to do more research before meddling in things you don't understand. 

  


Cole, I want you to know that your father is no longer in the hands of evil. After learning about your life and seeing your capacity for love I took it upon myself to save Benjamin from his enforced hell. I know you did everything in your power to help him and leaving his soul behind when you, Phoebe, and Leo escaped tore a hole in your heart. You sacrificed your father to save my sister and Leo. Benjamin is safe and happy and very proud of the man you've become."

  


Cole looked at Prue, still stunned by her revelation and the knowledge that she accepted him into her family with open arms. He could hardly believe she'd gone below to save his father, not because she wasn't strong or brave enough, but because there had been so much tension between them when she was alive. She had been the one who remained skeptical of him and his love for Phoebe. They had fought and bristled whenever they were in each other's company. Now it seemed that over time Prue had watched over his relationship with her little sister and felt the undeniable love he had for Phoebe. Prue believed in him, truly believed in him. She was once one of his staunchest opponent and now she supported him with a loving heart. A weight lifted off his shoulders, his father was safe and the last opposing Halliwell welcomed him within the tight circle of her family. 

  



	39. chapter thirtynine

Please do not copy or post any part of this story without permission. The Charmed character's do not belong to me, but Galperin and all it's creatures do as do the Supreme Beings, Sir Roman, and Thadius.

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~~Jolynn~~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter thirty-nine

  
  
  
  


Cole was stunned by Prue's revelations. He could hardly believe his ears. His father's soul was finally safe from the Source and Prue didn't blame him for her death. In fact, she was welcoming him into the family. Prue! The tough as nails sister who had mistrusted him and kept him at arms length from the beginning. Prue, the very same sister who'd fought against his presence in Phoebe's life from the moment she'd set eyes on him. Prue, the no nonsense sister who had tried to keep he and Phoebe apart and hadn't minced any words when it came to letting him know exactly how she felt about him. She'd told him point blank that she'd wanted him out of their lives for good, and if that meant he was dead, so be it. Hell, if it meant he was dead, it was all the better. Prue, the fiercely protective, don't mess with my family sister who'd battled wills with him at every turn was now, telling him she approved of his love for Phoebe. Hell she more than approved of it, she was happy about it and she trusted him, really trusted him, with her baby sister and her new niece. The knowledge of her acceptance left Cole in a daze. 

  


He had always dreaded the day when she would finally be allowed to visit. He wanted her to come for Phoebe, Piper, and Paige's sakes, but he had been scared none the less. He had run their reunion over in his mind time and time again, trying to figure out how he could get her to forgive him for her death and come up empty handed each time. What was he supposed to say? "Sorry your sister and your whitelighter were saving my ass when you needed them the most"? In the end he always came to the same conclusion, bow out gracefully and let Phoebe enjoy her time with her sister in an effort to keep the peace and not ruin things with a family argument. The last thing he wanted was for Phoebe to feel caught in the middle between her sister and her husband. Now those fears had vanished. The strong willed, sometimes overbearing, always in control, oldest sister of his wife was smiling at him from the witness stand. She was actually smiling, and Cole was blown away.

  


Cole was pulled from his stunned musings by the light touch of Phoebe stroking his cheek. "Did you hear that baby? You've won her approval. If you can do that you can do anything, including sending Ratty Thaddy to hell." Cole captured Phoebe's hand and kissed it, then he pulled her close, planting kisses on her forehead and cheek, joy radiating through him as Prue's words banished his fears of rejection and guilt. Prue had once shunned him and tried to keep him from becoming part of the family he longed for, but no more. Cole gave Phoebe one more kiss for strength and rose, still clinging to his wife's hand for support.

  


"Sir Roman, I would like to question Prue about my father's rescue."

  


"I feel that is a reasonable request. You may proceed."

  


"Sir Roman, I object. I don't see what relevance Miss Halliwell's actions in regards to Benjamin Turner have on this trial."

  


"Thadius, the man simply wishes to know how the witness saved his father. I see no harm in his questioning her. Is there perhaps some reason that you wish to cover up Miss Halliwell's actions? Your protests seem somewhat suspicious."

  


"No! Of course not."

  


"Then you may proceed Cole."

  


"Prue, first of all I want you to know how much your acceptance means to me. I swear I will love and protect Phoebe and our children for as long as I live. Your faith hasn't been misplaced. I love your sister more than life."

  


Prue graced Cole with a smile, her eyes shining. "I know that Cole. I've kept my eye on you all this time and I can guarantee you that if you had so much as put her in danger just once I would have found a way to come back and kick your butt."

  


Cole couldn't help but smile at her words. "I have no doubt you would have. Believe me, I'm glad it wasn't necessary. Please tell me about my father. How did you find out about him?"

  


"To be honest, after I died I was still very unsure about you. I thought perhaps you were playing a game with Phoebe's heart and Piper's safety. Old habits die hard I guess and I couldn't just let things go. I know Phoebe was happy and Piper and Leo accepted you but I had to know if there was even the slightest chance you were hiding something so I began to dig." 

  


"You are well known Above because of your uniqueness, in fact you are the only child we know of between a non magical human and a demoness. There are also many witches there who died at your hand." Cole winced and Prue scrunched her eyebrows at his pain. She didn't want to hurt Cole, he'd suffered enough already both in his childhood and recently at the Elder's hand. 

  


"Sorry Cole, I don't want to make this hard. I spent a few months Above refusing to accept my fate and searching for a way to find out exactly what happen the day I died. I was also intrigued about your past. I spoke to anyone who claimed knowledge about you. If you were up to something and it concerned my sisters, I was damn well going to find out about it. Mom and Grams kept telling me to let it go. They had faith in you and it was time for me to accept I was dead and quietly watch as Phoebe, Piper, and then Paige continued with their lives. 

  


As you know though, I'm not one to sit back and relax. I was relentless in my search for a way to find out if what you told Phoebe about Raynor and his power over you was real. I guess it just seemed too coincidental that Phoebe and Leo happened to be in the Underworld when all hell broke loose for us. Part of me was sure you had a hand in it and I was ready to go to the Underworld myself to prove it. I reasoned that either way you were a danger, even if you truly wanted to be good. If Raynor controlled you once like you claimed, it could happen again, or I thought it was possible that you had a master plan or deal with the Source that involved Phoebe. Perhaps once you found out about Paige you and he realized that another Halliwell sister had to die before you could keep Phoebe in the Underworld. Leaving two live Halliwells on Earth would be very risky. There would always be the worry that Phoebe would escape or turn back toward good and rejoin her sisters to create the power of three again.

  


Thadius I can see you getting all excited over there and I guess I should burst your little bubble before it has a chance to form a conscious thought. It turned out that I was way off base on both my assumptions. Raynor did have power over Cole that day but he and the Source lost their real hold on him when Cole fell in love. Every moment Cole spent with Phoebe diminished the Source's hold on him. After Phoebe came to rescue Cole he knew she loved him again and any shreds of control the Source had vanished. Belthazor is as harmless to us as Leo is. Belthazor loves his family like Cole does. I want to make sure you heard that Thaddy. Belthazor loves his family, all of his family, not just Phoebe. He is a demon with emotions just like Michael's mother. There is no conspiracy because neither Cole nor Belthazor could possibly harm them. 

  


Anyway, I continued to talk to anyone who was willing despite being told by the Elders to stop meddling and leave the demon's existence to them. Grams told me to mind my own business too but she simply told me it was because I needn't worry. She assured me things were fine and you could be trusted, but I still had to find out for myself. I wasn't getting anywhere Above so I decided I had better go to the Underworld. It was when I was trying to write a spell to get me below that I met Majin."

  


Thadius snapped his head up and inhaled sharply, causing all eyes in the courtroom to turn on him. "I see you're familiar with my friend Thaddy, you certainly should be since you screwed around with his life so much. For those of you who don't know Majin, he was a witch turned whitelighter turned witch again. Majin was one of Thadius' charges when he was alive. Thadius will be the first to say he was reckless and undisciplined, very much like the Halliwell sisters I imagine. I think it's why he and I hit it off so well. We were both deemed impossible." Prue looked at Thadius with a smirk on her face, eyebrows raised, eyes twinkling with merriment. 

  


"Anyway, Majin was killed because he took a chance and went after a demon alone, against Thadius' wishes of course. After he was killed, the Elders made a rare move of making Majin a whitelighter. Never before had a witch become a whitelighter in death, and it hasn't happened since either.

  


Majin didn't like all the rules forced upon him by the Elders and he started doing things his way. This was a ticket straight back to simply being a dead witch again. Majin was a rouge who didn't heed Thadius' warnings while alive, and followed them even less when he was dead. The only reason they made him a whitelighter is because he has such a pure heart and an incredible amount of courage. To make a long story short, he found out about me and my little crusade and agreed to help me. Together we devised a way to go below and made the trip without thinking twice. Majin understood my need to protect my sisters above all else.

  


In the Underworld we used a cloaking spell that rendered us almost invisible. Our bodies caused ripples in the air but nothing more. We were detectable, and there was an element of danger, but Majin didn't think twice about it. We went to Cole's room and poked around, looking for signs that he still came below. While we were there we found nothing but a picture of Cole and Phoebe together and happy, and a intricate bottle that contained a swirling mist. The picture of them was the one Phoebe held onto when she thought she had to turn her back on her love. Funny how they both cherished the same one. That picture is one of the things that made me believe in Cole's love for my sister. It was dog-eared and tear stained. It was clear that Cole had held it tight and cried over his one link with Phoebe. I think it was the only memento he had of their love when he followed Raynor below. He treasured that picture above all else and cried for what he had lost."

  


Cole nodded at Prue's words. She had hit it right on the mark. He had clung to that picture of Phoebe during those days when his life had reverted back to a living hell. Her image caused him pain for what he'd lost, but he couldn't part with the only symbol of the love his heart had opened up to even if that love had been torn apart. 

  


"Believe it or not, the condition of that picture totally swayed my mind. I can't really say for sure how it convinced me so completely, but to look into the eyes of the happy lovers and know that Cole had clutched it until it was worn touched me. He loved Phoebe, and he'd held onto the last shred of proof that showed he had a heart, a real heart, one filled with love and pain.

  


Majin and I didn't know for sure what was in the bottle in Cole's chamber. Like I said, there was a swirling mist inside it and a feeling of pain and desperation filled me when I held it, but I simply couldn't leave it there. We both just felt that taking it away from the Underworld would be the right thing to do, so after being down there for only maybe a half hour, we left with nothing more than an old picture and a bottle. It wasn't until later that I found out how valuable the content of that bottle was. It gave me more insight into Cole's true nature and his past than anything else possibly could. 

  


When we arrived back Above did we ever get a talking to, but it didn't matter. I had gotten peace of mind from our journey and we both felt a sense of accomplishment when it came to the bottle we'd found. Majin and I went to a quiet place and opened it up. Much to our surprise a shimmering mist rose from the bottle. It was like you see in the movies when they show a genie coming out of a lamp. All at once it shot up into the air and began to whirl about, faster and faster while a sound of a hoarse cry filled the air. Both Majin and I had a sinking feeling that we'd opened Pandora's box and unleashed some terrible evil being in the Above.

  


The mist whirled and hummed and then hung in the air. It began to take the shape of a man while we sat on our haunches, ready to fight or flee. The mist solidified and there before us was a younger looking man. His face held pure rapture and tears were running down his cheeks. He looked around himself in awe and then settled his dark blue eyes on us. Those eyes Cole, are exactly like yours. Both he and we had questions, the first of which was who he was. I assume it will come as no surprise to you Cole that the man was your father. We had unleashed his soul after one hundred years of torment at the Source's hands."

  


Cole stood and stared at Prue, struggling to maintain calm and composure. He wanted to run to her and ask if she was sure, but he didn't want to break her train of thought. His heart was singing and his head was spinning. Was it really true? Was his father safe? It had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his life when he'd turned his back on his father and fled with Leo and Phoebe. 

  


He had wanted so desperately to take his dad with him but it wasn't to be. They were running for their lives, and he'd clung to Phoebe with one hand, and used the other to throw energy balls. There had simply been no way to carry the bottle that held Benjamin captive. He's chosen the women he loved with all his heart over his father and while he didn't regret it, the knowledge that his dad was still below, suffering for what his son had done, had been a weight around his neck and heart all these years. And make no mistake, the Source had certainly tormented Benjamin. He would have been the Source's only outlet for his rage when Cole, Leo, and Phoebe had escaped. 

  


"Cole, are you okay?" Cole brought his head up and looked at Prue. It was only then that he felt the damp trails his tears had made as they rolled down his cheeks. He'd become lost in the pain of the past once more but now there was no need. Now things were okay, hell they were better than okay, they were wonderful and the woman who sat before him had made that possible.

  


"He's safe? He's really safe?" Prue nodded, smiling.

  


"I didn't want to leave him. It hurt so much to leave him but I had to."

  


"I know Cole but he's safe now. Majin and I rescued him a couple months after the three of you escaped the Underworld."

  


"Then yes Prue, I'm fine. I'm ... better than fine. How can I thank you for what you did? To know my father isn't suffering anymore means the word to me. I ..."

  


"The only thanks I want or need is for you to continue taking care of my little sister and my new niece. That's all I ask Cole. Protect them and love them. Love them with all the goodness that is in your heart. Your father told me of your childhood down below Cole. The Source made him witness it all. It's a miracle you survived. To know how much you cherish and respect Phoebe and what a loving heart you have amazes me because you could have easily remained a cold hearted empty demon without a soul. All the suffering you went through should have made you hateful and unable to love but it didn't. Your love knows no boundaries in spite of all that was done to you. 

  


I'm proud of you Cole and so is your father, but be warned. Thadius is right when he says evil wants your daughter. She is special and she is powerful. It's going to take constant vigilance to keep her safe and away from harm. Evil will try and lure her to their side and you know just how strong that lure can be, especially to one so young. They will promise her wonderful things and she will be tempted, but what evil won't have is the incredible combination of love and magic her parents and her family will give her. All they will have is the magic, and without the love they don't stand a chance."

  


"You don't have to worry Prue. Evil will never take our child from us. Never. Is my father really proud of me? I always thought he would hate me for what my mother did and for deserting him."

  


"No Cole, that's not true. The first words he spoke were to ask if you were all right. He demanded I tell him then and there what I knew of you and how you were. He loves you Cole and the fact that your heart was opened to love and that love was strong enough to make you leave him behind to save Phoebe made him all the more glad. He was so incredibly happy to know you'd left the Underworld for good and that you followed your mother's lead and turned your back on the Source."

  


"My mother? But didn't she ..."

  


"I'm not going to go into that Cole. I think that would be best told by Benjamin himself. I believe he is the next special witness for Thadius' side. Benjamin told me Thaddy asked him to testify. Seems to me you didn't do your homework Thaddy. See what happens when you allow yourself to be consumed with hate and rage?"

  


"Sir Roman, the witness has no idea what she's speaking of. I never intended to call Benjamin Turner."

  


"It's a crime to lie in this courtroom Thadius. If I questioned Marquis would he or would he not tell me that someone fitting Benjamin's description was summonded to our realm to testify?"

  


"Well I have a right to change my mind don't I?"

  


"Thadius I have had just about enough of your games and lies for today. First you graced the court with Sandara and now you are trying to withhold a witness with pertinent information. I will call Benjamin to the stand myself regardless of your wishes. Miss Halliwell is there anything you would like to add to your testimony?"

  


Prue looked at Thadius with a smirk that said 'you're screwed' and he scowled back at her. "No Sir Roman, I have nothing else. Far be it from me to keep Benjamin waiting."

  


"Thank you Miss Halliwell. You have been granted twenty-four hours in which to visit with your family. I'm sorry it can't be longer but even we must abide by the laws of nature."

  


Prue bit her lip as tears filled her eyes. She could hardly believe Sir Romans words. "Twenty-four hours is wonderful. You don't know how much this means to my family and me. Could Marquis ... Is it all right if Marquis takes me to Melinda? I simply have to see Mindy. I've watched her since she was born and have ached to hold her. I need to hold my little princess."

  


"Of course Prue. Piper I assume you have no objections."

  


"Not at all. Mindy will be so thrilled. She's grown up hearing about her fabled Auntie Prue and she won't believe it when she sees you. Watch out for her notorious pleading eyes though. They are killers. She can get you to do just about anything when she turns those eyes on."

"Gee, I wonder who she got that from?" Prue looked pointedly at Phoebe and Cole burst out laughing. Boy did she have that one pegged right. Phoebe playfully slapped Cole's arm and he gathered her close, nuzzling her nose.

  


"I never said I minded, I was just agreeing. You have to admit..."

  


"That's enough out of you mister." Phoebe pulled his head down for a kiss, thrilled that his mood was light. The specter of his father's testimony had to be looming over his head. Prue said his father loved him but he hadn't seen his father in over a hundred years and then it had been to witness his murder. "You okay baby? Just remember I'm here for you. Were all here for you no matter what."

  


"I'm fine Phoebe, couldn't be better actually. I finally know my father is safe and I have permission from the last of the Halliwell's to keep you."

  


"Keep me! Were you planning on throwing me back?"

  


"Never baby. It's just nice to know I won't ever have to justify my love. Prue's acceptance means a lot."

  


"I know it does. Just remember how much we love you."

  


"Sir Roman is all of this really necessary? Family antics have no place in a courtroom."

  


"Thadius I would think you'd have learned by now that I enjoy this family's antic. It proves to me how very close they are to each other. The natural exchanges between them and the love that is so very obvious in all their little actions proves to me beyond a doubt that these people before me love each other unconditionally and completely."

  


"Well if you feel that way why am I even bothering to fight for our side. Your bias is so painfully obvious to ..."

  


"Thadius you have two choices. You can either shut up right now and hope for a miracle to save you from your own stupidity or you can continue berating me and end this trial right here and now. Which is your choice?"

  


"I... Forgive me Sir Roman. Please continue with the trial. I'm feeling nervous about Prue Halliwell's admission that the side of evil will go to great lengths to get the child Phoebe carries. I just ..."

  


"You were thinking no such thing. While I'm sure you will try and use evil's interest in the child in your closing argument, your outburst came from the happy and loving display among this family which you hate so much. Do not lie to me and do not try and suck up to me. I am not a fool and you would be well advised to keep that fact in mind. Now sit down and shut up until it's time for you to question Benjamin Turner. Marquis take Prue to see Melinda and Leanna. The rest of you will have to catch up later. I don't want to lose the momentum we have established."

  


Prue left the witness stand and went straight to Cole. He stood before her, wanting to reach out but still not quite sure if he should dare. Piper had taught him so much about love between sisters and brothers and Cole wanted to bond with the woman coming towards him but didn't want to break the fragile connection they'd made. He reached out for her but his feet wouldn't move. Would she truly accept him? They had fought so many times in life.

  


"Come here you, I won't bite." Cole bent forward and wrapped Prue in his arms, a feeling of joy filling his heart. He had wanted approval from her for so long. She was the last of the specters that danced on the edge of his consciousness at night, poking his heart with feelings of self doubt and guilt. Now her ghost would be replaced by the image of this woman, whole and happy, welcoming him into her closely guarded fold.

  


"I wish I could have found a way to let you know I was okay with all this right away but the Elders forbid me to come and Mom and Grams were sworn to secrecy. Apparently the powers that be are afraid of something and we aren't going to quit digging until we find out what that something is. Now you just sit down with Phoebe and listen to all the wonderful things your father has to say about you. Trust me when I tell you he loves you with all his heart. Benjamin can go on for days exalting his son who turned his back on evil. Pity for Thadius that he jumped to the conclusion that Benjamin would hate you for being half demon." Prue's eyes sparkled wickedly as she said her last words. She would miss hearing Benjamin tear Thaddy's beliefs to shreds, but right now she wanted desperately to see her niece.

  


"Good luck Cole. You are deserving of everything I have said about you. I trust you and know there isn't a man alive who could love and protect Phoebe more." That said Prue kissed Cole's cheek then turned with a flourish and quickly hugged Phoebe, Piper, and Paige. "I will see you three later. I've been waiting four years for this. Love you all." 

  


"Insolent witch."

  


"I'm sorry Thaddy, did you say something?" Thadius held his tongue and shook his head in denial as his nostrils flared and his chest rose and fell with the tremendous effort it was taking him to remain calm. He had always hated this Halliwell bitch the most because of her cocky and superior attitude. She had flaunted her powers and refused to listen to them at every turn when she was alive and was just as obnoxious now that she was dead. How dare she go behind their backs and rescue Benjamin? And then to welcome the demon with open arms! She was impossible. They would have been better off if the Charmed Ones had never known their destiny. 

  


"Funny, I thought I heard you mumbling. Oh well, it can't be very enlightening if it's not worth repeating now can it? Take me to my niece Marquis."

  


Paige laughed out loud at Prue's tenacity and clapped her hands in approval. Ratty certainly wasn't going to get the best of her big sister. Courageous, strong, and bold as hell. That was Prue in a nutshell. Paige felt a swell of emotion fill her as she gazed at the sister she had held sacred for so long. There was no fear or feelings of inadequacy anymore, just pride. Pride in knowing Prue accepted her and pride in knowing the same blood ran through her own veins.

  


"I shall bring in Benjamin Turner when I return Sir Roman."

  


"Thank you Marquis." Everyone settled down in the courtroom as they awaited the arrival of the senior Turner. Thadius drummed his fingers nervously on the table and Cole just sat and smiled.

"I will simply instruct Mr. Turner to tell us what he knows of the day he and Ezserbet fought and she took little Cole below. Do you still wish to question Mr. Turner in that regards Thadius?"

  


Thadius slowly shook his head. He was finally beginning to realize two things and neither made him happy. He hadn't delved deep enough into Benjamin's life and feelings, and his ship was beginning to sink. How on earth could he have known that Benjamin would hold a soft spot in his heart for his demon son? It was crazy. The man should be one of his strongest supporters when it came to keeping Belthazor in the Underworld and taking his brat with him so she could perish. Thadius had no idea how things had gone so wrong but he wasn't going to make things worse by asking Benjamin to talk about his feeling. The only thing that gave Thadius solace was knowing Sir Roman and the court hadn't discovered his real motive for wanting the demon and his daughter dead. That was a secret he would carry with him to the end. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Prue stopped in the doorway of the family's sitting room to watch and listen to her precocious niece as she conversed with the naiad Leanna and gave the ogre, Norbert, instruction on how to pose for the picture she was painting of him. The huge ogre was all smiles for the little girl before him. He was grinning from ear to ear even when Mindy would ask him to scowl or look fierce.

  


"Okay Norbert, look right at me now. I want to paint your ex... expession."

  


"His 'expression' sweetheart." Leanna softly corrected.

  


"Thank you Leanna. I want to paint your ex...press..ion."

  


Norbert complied and turned in his huge chair so he was facing the child. Mindy walked over to him and scrambled up into his lap, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose which of coursed caused Norbert to blush and grin like a love-struck schoolboy.

  


"I want to make your look really happy and I know you like kisses Norbert."

  


"Oh I does Miss Mindy. I really likes your kisses. I thinks you're sweet and beautiful. I'm happy you want to paint me." 

  


Norbert's chest puffed up with pride over the fact that the child had chosen him as her model. Mindy had asked him to stay with her after lunch when the rest of the family and Galperin creatures returned to the courtroom. Norbert was relieved by her request because the testimonies in court were making him so sad and he didn't want to interrupt by crying every time he heard what the horrible Elders were doing to Mr. Cole and his family.

  


When Mindy had first asked him if she could paint him he'd been confused and didn't understand why she wanted to paint him a different color, but then Miss Mindy had explained that she wanted to paint his picture and not his skin. That made much more sense to him and he didn't mind posing for her in the least because he thought Miss Mindy was the nicest little girl he'd ever met. Even if she had wanted to paint his skin, Norbert would have agreed. He would do anything to make his friend smile. 

  


"Okay, now don't move." Mindy went back to her easel and chose a brush. She studied it and then studied the colors of paint before her just like her Auntie Paige did, immediately getting caught up in what she was doing, totally oblivious to Prue's presence. It wasn't until Melinda heard a growl escape Norbert that she looked up with a start. 

  


Prue immediately raise her hands in surrender to the ogre, knowing she was a stranger to him and he was only trying to protect his little princess. The ogre's noise of displeasure drew both Leanna and Mindy's eyes to where Prue stood. Leanna looked at her in confusion but Mindy tossed her brushes aside and ran across the room, launching herself into her Aunt's arms.

  


"Auntie Prue! Auntie Prue! You're here, you're really here." Mindy's eyes were huge round saucers as she wrapped herself around Prue body and held her tight. Prue laughed with unbound joy and spun Mindy around, planting kisses on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. She hugged the child fiercely, trying to make up for the four years that had been denied her.

  


"You bet I'm here Mindy, and I'm so happy to see you. I've waited so long. You're such a grown up little girl! I bet your mommy and daddy are real proud of you. Oh baby it's so good to finally hug you."

  


Leanna had risen and walked toward the pair, confusion on her face. It was obvious Melinda knew this woman but she was unaware of Mindy having another aunt. Things were so crazy because of the trial and the Elders couldn't be trusted so even though Mindy was happy, Leanna still wanted some answers. Prue saw Leanna approaching with a look of concern on her face and shifted Mindy onto her hip. Norbert rose and followed Leanna's lead. No one was going to take his princess away unless he was sure they were safe.

  


Prue smiled at Mindy's protective babysitters. She was glad they were ready to question her and do battle for her niece. She gave Mindy another squeeze and set her on her feet, extending her hands to Leanna. "I'm Melinda's Aunt Prue. I'm well... I'm dead but Magelin called me to be a witness in the trial and the Supreme Being have granted me twenty four hours to spend with my family. Thank you for taking care of Mindy. She means the world to me." Prue then turned and smiled at Norbert. He was incredibly intimidating. If she hadn't seen the gentle way he interacted with Mindy, she would probably have flung him away from her in fear. 

  


"I'm Norbert. Are you one of da nice witch ladies? I didn't see you before. You looks like Miss Phoebe and hers family. Where did you come from?"

  


"It's a long story Norbert. Can we just skip it and be glad I was able to come for a visit? I promise it's safe for me to be with Melinda." Prue had a feeling that it would take her all night to explain the fact that she was dead but able to come for a visit with her family. Norbert was sweet but Prue didn't think he was the brightest crayon in the box. Norbert nodded and reached to take her hand. Prue hesitated but held hers out none the less. Norbert took it with the utmost care and planted a wet sloppy kiss on it, just like he'd seen Mr. Cole do to Miss Phoebe. Miss Phoebe always giggled when Mr. Cole did it and Norbert loved to make the pretty ladies giggle.

  


Prue smiled and shook her head, fighting the urge to wipe the back of her hand off on her jeans. "Thank you Norbert. Want to show me your picture Mindy?"

  


"Ooh! I was painting just like Auntie Paige. Come on." Melinda pulled Prue over to the easel and the two began an in depth conversation on the finer points of a four-year old's watercolor art. They chatted happily, whiling away the afternoon as the rest of the family faced the drama in the courtroom. Norbert and Leanna went back in to offer Cole support, confident that Melinda was in good hands.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Marquis returned to the courtroom and Sir Roman sent him to bring Benjamin in. The air in the room was still, silent, and highly charged as everyone held their breath, waiting for the man who would shed light on Cole's life. Nerves ran high all around for various reasons as those in attendance awaited his arrival. Cole was on edge because he longed to see his father and verify the love Prue insisted was inside him, Thadius was frazzled for another reason. Benjamin's presence was intended to shed a horrific light on Cole's mother and drive home the point that demons, no matter how they behaved, couldn't be trusted in the end. Thadius knew his case was on the verge of being lost and he didn't have a clue as to how to save himself.

  


The door at the side of the courtroom opened as Marquis ushered in the senior Mr. Turner. His eyes immediately swept the room in search of his son. Identical blue eyes found each other across the room and both men froze, holding their breath, savoring the moment. Silent tears rolled down Cole's cheeks as he gazed at the man he loved with all his heart. Even when he had been the demon Belthazor, even when he glorified in the acts of violence he committed against man, even when the Source had frozen his human heart in his chest, his yearning for his father hadn't ceased. 

  


The bottle with Benjamin's soul had always had a special place in the Source's chambers, a place where he was able to see atrocity after atrocity committed by the king of the Underworld and those who followed him. Benjamin had been witness to Cole's demon training and abuse. He had seen his beloved wife beaten and shamed into doing anything she could to save their son's life as he struggled to survive the mind games and torture heaped upon him to turn him into an assassin with a heart of ice. He watched as the little boy he loved slowly slipped away out of a desperate need to endure or die. The small child he held dear was raped mind and soul, and molded into a creature Benjamin could barely recognize, but still he loved him. He loved him and he'd never gotten the chance to tell his son that his love never stopped. It burned throughout the years regardless of who or what Cole had become. It burned inside him without pause because he had seen the love capable of existing in spite of the evil inside.

  


"Dad." Phoebe stood, her arm around Cole, steading him as he walked toward Benjamin. "Dad I'm sorry I left you in the Underworld. I'm so sorry."

  


"Oh Cole, I don't blame you son. You acted out of love. I only wish I could have saved you when you were small. What they did to you broke my heart." Cole slowly walked toward the man he had last seen when he was three or four years old and all the longings of that little boy flooded back inside. The terrified child rose up and held his arms out for his daddy, and his daddy complied. The two men held each other silently, now wasn't the time for words. Sometimes a loving embrace speaks the loudest of all. 

  


Phoebe stood behind Cole and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her forehead on his back. She could feel the tremors racing through his body and knew he was close to an emotional breakdown. She didn't know what it felt like to finally hold your father after thinking he hated you for over a hundred years, but she knew the emotions pouring through her husband must be overwhelming. She wasn't holding him to intrude on their reunion, she was there so Cole would be completely surrounded by love. 

  


The two men separated and Cole reached back for Phoebe. He put his arm around her and pulled her forward until she was standing by his side where she belonged. "Dad this is Phoebe, my wife."

  


Benjamin's eyes twinkled as he looked at the pair. "I know Phoebe. Her sister loves to tell me tales. She has also informed me time and again how much you mean to each other. Welcome to the family my dear and congratulations on your new arrival. I'm thrilled that Cole was able to find someone who would love him unconditionally and that he will be blessed with a child of his own. You saved his life my dear and for that I am eternally grateful."

  


"I hate to interrupt this happy reunion, but we have business to attend you. Benjamin you will be granted twenty-four hours in which to spend with your family when we are through here. You have been apart for entirely too long and it is only just that you have a chance to get to know each other. Please take the stand Benjamin."

  


Benjamin got settled and Cole went back to sit with Phoebe. The expression on his face was one of dazed delight. The shock of seeing and holding his father was going to take time to get over. Magelin rose to begin Benjamin's testimony, knowing Cole was in no condition to act as a lawyer. Right now he was still a little boy who had been reunited with his dad.

  


"Benjamin, there has been some question as to what really happened on the day you were killed and Erzsebet returned to the Underworld with Cole. Would you please tell us about your relationship with Erzsebet and what happened on that fateful day?"

  


"First of all, I would like Cole's mother to be referred to as Elisabeth. It's not that I hate her demon self, but it is easier to picture her as the loving and nurturing wife and mother she was if we use her human name. I met Elisabeth at a society ball in San Francisco many many years ago. For me it was love at first sight. She was dazzlingly beautiful and she had a fire that the rest of the women of those days lacked. There was something within her that drew me to her side, and I could no more ignore it than I could stop my heart from beating.

  


I was completely ignorant of the ways of magic and demons, being a plain non magical human being. I later found out that I was targeted by the Brotherhood of the Thorn because of my social status and the fact that I helped those in need. The Underworld and evil feed off misfortune and despair, and I pulled many a family out of financial ruin, turning their lives around so they were happy and successful. My business holdings and seat in the government allowed me to act as I saw fit and make decisions that affected all of San Francisco.

  


Elisabeth was attentive and sweet right from the start, but there was something wild about her, something unique and passionate, but aloof. At first she hovered near when we were at the same social settings, but it wasn't until later that a new warmth overtook her. It was evident in her smile and her little actions. It was like she had been softened up and had really opened her heart to me. We dated and I soon asked her to marry me. That was when she told me the truth.

  


My proposal set her on edge right away and I didn't understand it. It was clear that she was in love, any fool could have seen it, but still she held back. I knew she had a secret but I had no idea how monumental it was. One night, as we were dancing in a crowded ballroom, she told me. Now you would think she'd have told me in private because of what my reaction would be, but she trusted me and my love for her enough to tell me in the safest way possible. Elisabeth was terrified that the Source would catch onto the fact that she wasn't on a mission to kill me anymore. She'd fallen deeply in love and wanted to stay with me for life. I was shocked by everything of course, but I loved her with every bit of my soul. It was clear to me that she felt the same way. Demons can love. Elisabeth is clear proof of that. She'd told the Source that she needed further time to monitor my actions and that she could do her job best if I remained alive and she spied for the side of evil. 

  


During the years we were together, we even made up fictitious paperwork and desperate families so she could appear to be sabotaging my efforts all the while praying we wouldn't be found out. When we learned she was pregnant with Cole our immediate reaction was one of pure joy. Our union had produced a child out of love and the love we both had to share with that child would be boundless.

  


Things were fine until Cole was four. We lived as a normal family and pushed the evil realities of our relationship into the backs of our minds. It wasn't hard. Cole was such a joy, his beautiful spirit was so full of love it was easy to forget that evil could rip our family apart at any moment. In the end, it turned out that we fell victim to both evil and good.

  


The Source is not stupid. He knew Elisabeth had feelings for her family yet he allowed her to stay top side because he had power over her and she had power over me if and when the Source needed it. He decided to use that power a week before that fateful day. 

  


Elisabeth was pulled below when I was at work. The Source told her he was wise to her true feelings for her family and she had to prove she still held an allegiance to him if she wished to remain where she was. He informed her she was to slaughter an entire family or he would keep her below and kill Cole and I. Elisabeth agreed, she didn't have a choice, and stayed silent for days. It was clear to me that something was terribly wrong but she simply wouldn't talk to me. One day when she and Cole were in the park a man, a demon actually, got a hold of Cole and told Elisabeth her time of inaction had come to an end. Kill the family or lose hers. When they returned home, Elisabeth put Cole down for his nap and shimmered to the house where her victims lived. 

  


She murdered the entire family as instructed. The parents, grandparents, even the children. Only the little girl, who was at a boarding school, was spared. Elisabeth was supposed to kill her too but she didn't have the heart. It broke Elisabeth to kill those people. Like Cole her heart was opened by love and it shattered with the blood she'd shed. I found her alone in our dark bedroom sobbing while Cole cried for his mommy in his bedroom. She later told me she felt too dirty to touch her own son. It didn't take much for me to get her to tell me what had happened.

  


Elisabeth thought I would hate her but I didn't. She was my wife, my love, and I could never hate her. She had been forced to choose between her family and that of a strangers and she chose us. Elisabeth never recovered from what she'd been made to do. I tried to help her but she moved through the house like a lost spirit, her heart heavy with guilt and self damnation. I want you all to know that I didn't hate her for her actions. I did not hate my wife! I still loved her and planned on supporting her in whatever way was necessary. We discussed moving away from the city but feared the Source would tear us apart if we did. He wanted her under his thumb and me under his control. Raynor, of the Brotherhood actually came to see me to inform me that they would now be calling the shots in my business and government affairs. To resist meant Elisabeth would be implicated in the murders or would be taken below.

  


One day, soon after Elisabeth killed that family, and man came to my office and told me of the world of witches and whitelighters. He explained how they'd seen Elisabeth slaughter the family and how they wanted my help in vanquishing her. I told him he was crazy. No matter what, I would never betray my love. The man tried and tried to sway me but I stood firm. In the end he took be 'Up There' and refused to let me go back to my family. I fought and screamed and tried to reason with him but he turned a deaf ear. After a few hours he took me home, but it wasn't home anymore. My family was gone. All that was left was a pool of blood on the kitchen floor. 

  


I demanded to know where my wife was but the whitelighter told me she had killed my half human son and returned to the Underworld so she could live as a demon once more. I refused to believe him. I searched for Cole and Elisabeth everywhere but I never found them until I enlisted the aid of a gypsy. There was a caravan camping on the edge of the city and it was my last hope of finding my family. The gypsy woman looked into her gazing ball and told me that Elisabeth was indeed in the Underworld, but she said Cole wasn't dead, he was there too. 

  


The joy in my heart was quickly replaced by horror when she said her visions show the two of them being beaten and mistreated. I knew I had to get below. The gypsy women told me it was a suicide mission. I had no magic, no means of escape, but I demanded she help me none the less. She finally gave in and wrote a spell for me on the condition that I would go far from her caravan before opening the portal to hell. 

  


I did as she asked and went below only to be killed before the day was out. The Source's men captured me and chained me before him, then he summoned my wife. Elisabeth was shocked to see me alive. I told her I loved her and nothing would ever destroy my love. The Source laughed and toyed with Elisabeth. He... He forced her to service him in front of me, claiming he would spare Cole and I if she did as he bid. It killed me to see my beautiful, vibrant Elisabeth reduced to a groveling, terrified, woman, but she did it for us, for Cole.

  


When she was done pleasuring him the Source hauled me up by the hair and slit my throat. He captured my soul as it left my body and imprisoned it in the bottle that Prue and Majin found. That bastard made me watch every moment of the destruction of my family. Every beating, every humiliating action, every crushing of their spirits. My sweet Elisabeth never stopped loving Cole, everything she did was to save his life. She couldn't let him feel for that would only cause him pain and death. The mother in her slowly died as she was forced to punish and push away her little boy. After Cole's training and initiation was complete the Source took my wife one last time and then set her free. He didn't bother trying to capture her soul as she died, he assumed it would go straight into the pits of hell but in that assumption he was wrong. Elisabeth has been in limbo. She doesn't know how to find her way to the Above, but her heart is too pure for the jaws of hell to consume her.

  


I love your mother Cole. I never stopped loving her or you. That was a shapeshifter sent by the Elders who you saw your mother kill that day in the kitchen. They sent that witch to make your mother think I'd turned on her so they could drive you and your mother below and it worked. No more did they have to deal with the demon who was good. No more did their little minds have to fear my beloved Elisabeth. The Elders have never believed someone who comes from evil can change, but you and Elisabeth are proof that they are very, very wrong. It was the side of good who committed the act that tore our family apart, evil just took advantage of their actions."

  


Everyone sat in stunned silence. The testimony Benjamin had given was astonishing. It completely change the way Cole felt about his parents and their love for him. They had been a happy united family until the leaders of both side had deemed it necessary to drive them apart. Cole sat and looked at his father, tears in his eyes while Thadius hung his head in despair. He knew his defense was just about shot. The Supreme Beings didn't know the real reason he wanted to kill Cole and the child, but Thadius had a bad, bad feeling that everything was going to be blown sky high before the trial was through. Damn the Charmed Ones and their arrogant, insolent, disobedient ways. They were going to deny him the satisfaction of returning Belthazor to the hell he so richly deserved.

  


Before anyone could speak of what had been revealed, Silas entered the courtroom and strode to the judges bench. He whispered to Sir Roman. The Supreme Being's face clouded with concern at once. "Cole, Phoebe, would you please join me in my chambers. Silas has news of Sandara's claims."

  


Phoebe clutched Cole's hand as they rose to do as Sir Roman asked. Something was very, very wrong. Silas must have found proof of a child. Phoebe's mouth went dry and her shoulders shook as her lungs tried to take deep breaths to maintain her control. She had to be strong for Cole. If there was a child he would be absolutely devastated. Phoebe squeezed his hand and stood on her tiptoes to kiss Cole's cheek. "Come on baby. We can do this together."

  
  
  



	40. chapter forty

Sorry for the delay in updating but my creative mind works slowly. Thank you to all who have hung in for the forty (yes I know forty!) chapters so far. I am still amazed by the readers who only now discover the story and are willing to put all the time into catching up. The word count is well over what most publishers would accept! I really do appreciate my readers and your reviews. It lets me know I'm still on the right track even though the story has become incredibly long.

  


Anastacia, you didn't leave an email addy in your review so I could answer you. Please email me at jolynn22@sbcglobal.net.

  
  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~~~Jolynn~~~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Forty

  
  


Cole and Phoebe entered Sir Roman's chambers with sober expressions and terrified eyes. The common thought between them, though neither had voiced it, was that there must be proof that a child did indeed live or had existed. If not, Sir Roman simply would have told the court of Sandara's lies and blasted Thadius for his lack of good judgement and intelligence. The nervous couple stood before Sir Roman's desk, lost in fear, unable to move until he bade them to sit. Before doing so Phoebe turned and rested her forehead on Cole's chest, silently praying for strength. She had to be the strong one here, Cole would need her now more than ever.

  


Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and held her so tight she could hardly breath. His heart was pounding and his blood was roaring in his ears as his mind spun all sorts of horrible scenarios about a little boy who was lost, alone, and hurting in the pits of hell. He took a deep breath, whispered I love you to the woman who was his anchor and vessel of strength, and reluctantly backed away.

  


"Together" Phoebe told him again. "I'm right here Cole and I love you." They each took a seat and turned questioning eyes to the man before them.

  


"As I stated, Silas brought news of Sandara's claims. She wasn't completely truthful in court today, on the other hand, not all of her claims were a lie. What I'm going to tell you two will be painful but even so, I think it will offer some small bit of comfort and relief.

  


Sandara was telling the truth about the Source and his plan for her to become pregnant. As a messenger sent by us, Silas was able to go below and question a reliable source without fear of harm. We are basically a neutral ruling party. Even the Underworld is under our observation. We are unable to govern the natural process of good against evil, but we are witnesses to it and step in when even evil or good goes beyond the boundaries of what is allowed. Unfortunately we were again irresponsible in our duties. It seems perhaps we should be on trial when all is said and done for the way we have mishandled keeping a balance and overseeing all the worlds."

  


Phoebe shook her head in denial. The man before her was kind, righteous, and good. Even if they had been careless from time to time, she found it impossible to blame Sir Roman and the Supreme Beings. They were to watch and only intervene if something drastic were to happen. Sandara's pregnancy while being disastrous to them, would certainly be seen as something fairly trivial in the large scope of things.

  


"I appreciate your forgiveness Phoebe but I know in my heart that we weren't as vigilant as we should have been. If not in the case of Sandara, then certainly in the case of Galperin and the terrible atrocities committed by the Elders. That is something that we will have to reconcile with ourselves at a later date. You have enough to worry about, you certainly don't need to add us to your list of sorrows.

  


As I was saying, Sandara was told by the Source to conceive a child. He gave her a potion to increase her fertility and she conceived before Cole went topside."

  


Cole let his breath out in a whoosh and doubled over as if someone had punched him in the stomach. Phoebe bit her lip to try and stop the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks. She needed to be strong for Cole. She laid a trembling hand on his back and rubbed slowly though she knew it wasn't much comfort. What she wanted to do was hold him and let him cry but they both new there would be more to Sir Roman's story and the time for tears would come later.

  


"The Source knew at once of course and was thrilled that the baby was a boy. Girl children in the Underworld suffer and are taught to become as bloodthirsty as the boys, but their training begins later, after they have begun to mature and are able to experience the fierce hatred need to drive them in a quest for blood.

  


Sandara was immediately told she would have to stop her normal lifestyle in order to protect the baby but she wasn't one to comply with rules, not even those commanded by the Source himself. He tried to keep her close at hand but she strayed time and again. If anything she became even wilder. She took lovers, one after another, trying to compensate for her loss of Cole and the crimp her pregnancy was putting on her social life. It was common knowledge that she was carrying a child in her womb but things are very different there. An infant isn't seen as a blessing or a bundle of joy, it's seen as a thing to use. The only good an infant is, is to mold it into a new minion for the Source. A large majority of the babies in the Underworld die. They are not often conceived because they are considered distasteful. If anything, they are mostly accidents. Most new demons are created by capturing the souls of those who commit evil in life and are destined for an eternity in hell. Infants are a lot of work. They aren't even fun to abuse during training until they are older. Demon mothers often slaughter their own children when they prove to be to such a bother."

  


Phoebe gasp and put her hand over her mouth in disbelief. How could a mother, even a demon mother, kill her own child? The love she felt for the tiny life inside her was so strong that she couldn't fathom the thought, and the image it created made bile rise in her throat. Cole, seeing her distress, knowing what she was feeling, pulled her close as he struggled with his own wall of pain. He knew Phoebe was thinking of their daughter, but right then, Cole had a picture of a dark haired blue-eyed little boy in his head and in his heart. Sir Roman looked at the couple before him and thanked the Gods that they had each other.

  


"As Sandara's pregnancy progressed, her string of lovers began to dwindle. Her baby was wanted by the Source and when she began to show her lovers couldn't ignore the child in her womb any longer. The Source wanted this child to live to birth and once her pregnancy was blatantly evident the demons feared they would cause Sandara to miscarry. She was furious. Her life had been turned upside down, her lovers disappeared, she was bloated, achy, and full of lust and fury. Sandara began hitting the clubs worse then before. She was determined to get her life back and she hated the child in her womb. The drinking and the hallucinogenic potions increased as she fought to find happiness. She also provoked battle after battle to try and release some of her anger. 

  


Her escapades of course, reached the ears of the Source and he had her confined to a cell. In protest she refused to eat. One night, when she was in her sixth month, she seduced her guard. After bedding him she tore out his throat and slipped away. In a matter of minutes she pushed another demoness to the limit of her temper and the two fought to the death. Sandara won the battle, but was hit in the stomach with an energy ball and miscarried."

  


"Oh God, my son. I had a son. My little boy." Cole's eyes were tightly shut, his hands clenched in his lap, knuckles white from pressure. Tears squeezed out from the corners of his eyes and rolled down the sides of his face. He threw his head back and cried out with all of the pain deep within his soul. His cries echoed through the room, shattering the hearts of the two people around him.

  


"I'm going to kill that bitch. She killed my baby boy."

  


"Cole no, you can't. Oh baby I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry but you can't. I want to kill her too baby but we have to be strong." Phoebe fell to her knees before him and wrapped her arms around his waist as he wailed out his pain once more. She laid her head in his lap and clung to Cole as his body shook with grief. Cole bent forward and wrapped his arms around Phoebe's head. He buried his face in her hair as his tears mixed with her own.

  


Sir Roman looked at the couple before him and his heart was filled with grief. It seemed that everywhere they turned there was another entity or force of fate trying to destroy them. He sat silent as Cole's shoulders shook with his sobs. He knew in his heart that it was better that the child had died instead of being forced to submit to all the atrocities of the Underworld, but right now it was hard to believe that. Right now all he saw was a grieving father who wept for the baby boy he would never know.

  


Sir Roman waited patiently for Cole to collect himself. There was a bit more to the story but it really didn't make much of a difference one way or the other. The baby was dead because Sandara had chosen her own pleasure and lust over the tiny life in her womb. It truly was a blessing that the child hadn't been alone with the cold-hearted woman for seven years. The things he would have suffered would be unimaginable.

  


Phoebe brought her head up and held Cole's face in her hands. She kissed the tears from his cheeks and gazed at him with eyes full of love and sorrow. "Oh Cole, I don't know how to make this better. I'm here and I love you." The baby moved inside her belly and Phoebe placed Cole's hand upon her stomach. This new little girl of theirs could never replace Cole's lost son but she was a reminder of what the future held. 

  


Cole smiled through his tears as his daughter rolled once more in her mommy's tummy. There was a hole in his heart that would always be there for his little boy but there was also a place of great light and love for his new daughter. "Thank you baby. Thank you for all your love and for my little girl. I'm so sorry about all of this. I didn't know..."

  


Phoebe reached up and held her fingers to his lips to shush him. "Don't you ever apologize for your past. Your son was a blessing baby, not a curse. Just because his mother was a heartless demon doesn't mean he wasn't as wonderful and special as you and our daughter. It makes no difference how or why he was conceived, he will always have a special place of remembrance in our family."

  


"I want you two to know that the Source banished Sandara from his inner circle. She's become an outcast among ever the lowest of the demon world. Her trip here to this court and the lies she told were her last ditch effort to bring you back below Cole. The stupid woman thought you would run right into the hands of the Source in search of your son and that her place in the Underworld would be redeemed. I'm quite certain that the Source has heard of her antics already. Sandara probably won't be in a big hurry to return below but she will be sent back immediately regardless of her wishes. Do you both feel up to returning to the courtroom?"

  


"I want to see her."

  


"Cole no." Phoebe grasped his hands as Cole rose from his chair and shook her head vehemently. "Cole you can't. Please let it go. She isn't worth the trouble confronting her will cause. If you go to her now it will be a little victory. She came here to ruin your life. Don't let her know how much her actions hurt you. Baby you're simply too upset to deal with her rationally."

  


"No Phoebe, I have to talk to her. I have to know why she killed my baby boy. I have to asked her if it was because she was just a selfish whore or because I never returned to visit her."

  


"Cole you can't possibly blame yourself for this! You were running for your life by the time she lost the baby. It was the perfect time for her to nurture the life inside her but she chose not to. Raynor would have been able to tell you of her pregnancy and gotten you to stay below. She simply didn't give a damn Cole. Not about you or your son. He was an inconvenience to be loathed and nothing more. Her actions weren't your fault."

  


"Phoebe I swear I won't hurt her. I wouldn't give Thadius the pleasure of being right about me not being able to control myself. I just have to see her baby. I have to. Please understand. Please." The last was a barely whispered plea. Cole's eyes begged her to see things as he did. He needed closure. It wouldn't bring his son back, but it might give him just a little peace.

  


"Let me come with you."

  


Cole slowly shook his head. He'd promised not to hurt Sandara physically but it didn't mean he wasn't going to flay her alive with words. It was all he could do to snuff out some of the rage he felt inside. "No Phoebe, I have to do this alone. I swear baby, I won't hurt her. I won't even get close to her."

  


"She's going to bait you Cole. She's going to try and pay you back for all her suffering. Why do you have to do that to yourself. It's over, let it go. We will always remember your little boy, but his bitch of a mother doesn't deserve a second thought. Cole what can she say? She will just hurt you with the things she tells you and you'll never know if they're the truth. You told her she couldn't even begin to understand the love between us and you're right, she can't. All she can understand is pain, hate, and fear and that's what she'll use against her. Let her rot in hell Cole where she belongs. Please baby."

  


Phoebe's eyes were luminous mahogany pools that swam with unshed tears. Her heart was breaking for what was being done to her husband. It seemed that no matter what they went through there was always a new horror filed with pain right around the corner. She reached up and stroked his cheek as she'd done a thousand times before and Cole grabbed her hand. He stared down at her, eyes stormy with uncertainty. The need to confront Sandara burned inside him. He desperately needed to ask her why. Why didn't she take care of herself? Why did she deliberately put his son in danger? Why did she do everything she could to kill the life inside her? In the end Cole closed his eyes and nodded. Phoebe was right. He wouldn't get the answers to his question from the demon bitch. All she would do was throw venomous words at him aimed straight for his heart. She may not feel love, but she was well versed in the art of causing pain.

  


Phoebe leaned forward, into Cole and slipped her arm around him. "Thank you." The words were murmured against his chest. He dropped her hand and held her tight. What would he ever do without her?

  


"You're right baby. She doesn't matter. My little boy isn't suffering. He never had to suffer. When I thought about him down there being beaten and abused, unloved, unwashed, unfed, manipulated mind, body, and soul, it killed me. My heart aches because he died and I never got a chance to see him or to love him, but at least he's not being schooled by someone like Raed or the Source himself. I imagine those in the Underworld would have gotten great pleasure in humiliating and hurting the son of a traitor."

  


Phoebe didn't say anything. What was there to say? It was hard to deal with knowing an innocent baby was better off dying in it's mother's womb. She'd felt the same way in the troll camp when Bharil told her he was going to eat her baby. The thought of her daughter dying inside her was preferable to having her innocent baby consumed by a bunch of savage beasts. She knew she would have found a way to miscarry even though it would have broken her heart. Sandara's choice didn't even compare to hers though. The demoness was simply a selfish bitch who abhorred the life inside her because it was an inconvenience, she kill the baby out of hate, not love, like she herself would have done.

  


"Do you feel up to returning to the courtroom? Magelin has one witness yet to call. I would like to finish up and then start tomorrow fresh with your cross examination Cole. If all goes well, we should have a ruling by tomorrow evening. We have already discussed the Elder's punishment because it has been blatantly obvious that crimes were committed by them against Galperin at the very least and so far we have yet to hear anything to sway us to their side. The case has been pretty cut and dry. Your pain regarding your son is simply another example of the good man you are Cole. Evil doesn't weep and the tears you've cried over the days of this trial have been a testament to your loving heart."

  


"Sir Roman, when we return would you tell our family and friends what happened? I know they must be worried sick. Thadius had better of kept his mouth shut or Piper just might have blown him to bits."

  


"Of course my dear. Both sides need to know how this turned out. The only reason I called you into my chambers was to offer you some privacy. I knew you'd both be grief stricken. I shall relay the facts and then call Magelin's final witness."

  


As the trio entered the courtroom all conversation ceased. You could have heard a pin drop. All eyes turn to Cole and Phoebe. Piper, always the mother, immediately zoomed in on Cole's red rimmed eyes and stood to go to him. She reached Cole and Phoebe and pulled them into an embrace. It didn't matter why at that moment even though she was dying to know what had transpired, all Piper knew was that comfort was needed. Piper squeezed them both and then backed up to look them over with a critical eye. "You two okay?"

  


Phoebe bit her lip and shook her head, her tears threatened once again. She was trying so hard to be strong. The situation was grim and painful even without all the extra hormones flying around inside her enhancing all her emotions. Piper seemed to cue in on her struggle and simply led both Cole and Phoebe to their seats. Sometimes a hug could cause a dam to burst instead of giving comfort. She paused for a moment and quickly kissed Phoebe then Cole on the cheeks and went back to her place between Leo and Paige. Each of them took her hands and held on tight, not knowing what to expect.

  


As Sir Roman told the court of Silas' findings, Piper's cheeks flushed red with rage. She would have sprang to her feet and stalked off to kill Sandara if Leo and Paige weren't holding on so tightly. Little by little as Sir Roman spoke of the conversation in his chambers, Piper managed to calm herself. While it was terrible that the child was dead, the truth was that he would have languished below suffering at the hands of those who hated him. The miscarriage had been a merciful death. Yes the family would grieve, they would hold a service and name the baby in remembrance. He would be put on their family tree and loved in their hearts forever for he was the son of one of their own. Grief replaced rage and Piper slowly shook her head as Paige laid her head on her shoulder. As hard as this was to take, the seven years of torture would have been even harder. In this case death was truly merciful.

  


"I'm sorry to move forward when everyone is in a state of shock, but I feel we've been in this courtroom opening old wounds forever and the time to begin to heal is at hand. Benjamin, would you please take a seat with your family."

  


Benjamin looked at once both bewildered and ecstatic. These people truly were his family though he didn't know them well. Prue always told him about the important events but he had never been able to watch the goings on, like she and her family were. Non magical residents of the Above, and there weren't many of them, weren't allowed to see. He was only in the magical realm for deceased witches through special circumstances, as were the few other humans there. He had hoped that his relationship with the Halliwell women, and his own magical family would make him able to see, but all he saw when he looked below were swirling clouds. 

  


He stepped down from the stand and walked to the bench where Leo, Piper, and Paige sat. Leo rose and ushered him in, next to Piper. He had a feeling the elder Turner would need some of his wife's strength though he didn't know exactly why. Benjamin sat down and looked at Piper. She smiled and took his hand. "I'm so glad to see you Benjamin. Cole never told us that he had to leave you. I'm sorry we would have..."

  


"Please Piper, don't. Cole made the right decision. He chose your sister and her love and safety over me. That was as it should have been. Her love saved him and coming back to get me would have put you all in danger. Let's forget the past and look to the future. There are too many painful memories for both you and I."

  


Piper gave him a small smile and a nod. "I have a feeling Cole got his wisdom from you Benjamin."

  


"And he got his love from you and your family my dear." They both fell silent as Magelin rose to call his last witness.

  


"I call Elisabeth Turner to the stand Sir Roman." The gasps in the courtroom attested to the shock value of Magelin's words. Cole was staring at him in shock, his eyes huge, and his head shaking back and forth. The little boy in him sprung from the depth of his soul and filled his head with memories of an evil, cold-hearted woman who had beat him and turned her back on his cries.

  


"Don't do this. No Magelin. I don't want to see her."

  


"There are things you need to know Cole. There is still part of your past that is a mystery to you. It is time for everything to be bared."

  


Benjamin reached forward and placed his hand on Cole's shoulder but he shrugged it off. "She loved you son. Your mother loved you."

  


"My mother hurt me and let the Source turn me into a puppet. She turned her back on me when I was just a little boy. I begged her to love me but she would slap me instead. I don't want to see her. I can't" Cole's voice was rising and his breath came in rapid pants as his anxiety rose. He couldn't face the monster who'd left him to suffer and laughed at his declarations of love.

  


"Cole, I am going to override your objection. As your attorney I have a right to represent you in the best way possible and Elisabeth will shed light on your past and her capabilities to love."

  


"She didn't love me. She couldn't have. Not after we were down below." 

  


It was clear Cole was becoming more agitated by the second and Thadius smiled. Perhaps things wouldn't turn out so badly today. If the damn demon refused to believe his mother could sustain her love for him in hell, then no one could say he would love his own daughter once they were in the Underworld. The fact that Cole wouldn't take his little girl below still managed to escape Thadius' pea size brain as he jumped on the speck of hope Cole's resistence caused.

  


Piper watched Cole grow more upset with each second and finally had enough. She rose and walk to the table in front of him, bending slightly and placing her hands down so she was eye to eye with her brother-in-law. "You listen to me Cole. You may feel hatred for your mother inside but your dad says she loved you. Give her a chance Cole. Do it for your daughter. We need to get everything out so we can let go of the past. I know this is going to hurt, but so have a lot of things these past few days. If Magelin thinks this is for the best then were going to do it. Got it?"

  


Cole's panicky eyes met Piper's fiery ones and it killed her to be so hard on him. She saw fear, pain, and the terror of a little boy lost looking back at her and all she wanted to do was hold him but this was as it had to be. "Benjamin said she never stopped loving you Cole. Give her a chance. You were redeemed sweetie, why can't your mother be too?"

  


Cole turned away. He ran his hand down over his face and did his best to compose himself. "Fine, she can testify, but I'm not promising anything. You don't know what she did to me."

  


"You're right, I don't, but I know you. I know what kind of heart you have and I know you're full of fierce loyalty to your family. You would do anything to protect us and I think you just might be surprised by what Elisabeth has to say. Your parents are part of you Cole. That heart of yours damn well didn't come from the Source."

  


"Piper you... how come you always know just what to say?"

  


"Because I'm the oldest and the smartest, and I'm a Halliwell. Brains and beauty remember?"

  


"And stubborn as hell."

  


"Yeah well ... it's a family trait and you love us for it." Piper finally got the smile she had been fishing for and stood up. "Hang in there Cole. We're right behind you."

  


Magelin smiled and watched Piper as she went back to her seat. He truly admired her strength and commitment to those she loved. "Now then, I summoned Elisabeth while Phoebe and Cole were in Sir Roman's chambers. Marquis will you please bring Mrs Turner in."

  


Cole gripped the edge of the table until his knuckles looked as if they would pop through his skin. Phoebe gently grasp one hand and uncurled it from it's tight fisted position. They both held their breath as Marquis held open the door for Elisabeth. The woman who entered shocked every person in the courtroom. Cole's mouth dropped open as he stared at his mother. She was barely recognizable to him. In fact she was so completely opposite from the horrible memories he had kept buried deep in his soul all these years that his first thought was that Magelin had to be mistake about the woman's identity. It wasn't until her eyes scanned the crowd and landed on her son that Cole knew in his heart that the wretch of a being before him truly was his mother.

  


Elisabeth stood before them, shoulders hunched, bone thin, hair disheveled. Her skin was dry and papery with a sallow tinge. The blazing eyes that Cole remembered so well as a vivid purple that would flame bright indigo when she was displeased with him were now a watery shade of lavender. Gone was the fire that had burned within. Her face was bruised and her nails were broken, her dress torn and tattered. Her feet were bare and filthy with callouses, scars and cuts. The thin arms hanging down from her gown also were scared and scratched. Each wrist bore angry red welts. The woman before them appeared exactly as she had died and everyone who saw her knew she had suffered mightily.

  


"Oh my darling Elisabeth. I will damn that bastard for the rest of my existence for what he did to you. I hoped against hope that you had somehow found peace after all this time." Benjamin had risen and gone to his wife. She stood there trembling and he caught her just as her legs gave out and she sagged to the floor. Benjamin lifted her into his arms and carried her to the witness stand. He sat down with his wife held close to his heart and turned to Sir Roman with a look that made it clear that he wasn't moving.

  


"I'm sorry if Elisabeth's appearance shocked you and caused you pain. She has been trapped in limbo for almost a century, damned to remain in her tortured body as she wandered through the caverns of the Underworld. She didn't deserve to go to hell, and she doesn't know how to find the Above. I promise that will be rectified when we are through here." Magelin had aimed his words at Cole and Cole bristle from them.

  


Yes, it was shocking to see his mother like this. He hadn't been aware that the Source had tormented her, nor did he know she was destined to wander for eternity, but the little boy in his heart still hated the woman who appeared before him regardless of what was done to her. It was nothing more than had been done to him and his fate had been made worse because it was this woman, his mother, who committed some of the crimes. A mother was supposed to love you, not throw you to the wolves.

  


Cole stared coldly back at Magelin, not ready to show pity to Elisabeth. Phoebe simply held his hand while Piper placed hers on his shoulder. Whatever was about to transpire, Cole wouldn't be alone. Magelin turned from Cole, recognizing the pain and fierce hatred still burning inside him and knowing that there was absolutely nothing he could say to break the ice in his heart. He really couldn't blame Cole after all that had been done to him, and in his mind it had all been because his mother had taken him to the Underworld and then turned her back on him. Yes Benjamin had explained some of what she went through, but hearing it from his mother's lips would hopefully bring down the wall of anger and mistrust inside him.

  


On the other side of the courtroom Thadius was busy shuffling through papers. He was keeping his head down, and avoiding eye contact with the demoness on the stand. The other Elders watched his frantic actions totally mystified by his apparent panic. What was going on with their leader now? Something was very amiss and it wouldn't be long before everyone in the courtroom was aware of it. Stefan reached over and put his arm over Thadius hands, stopping his fumblings, holding him still. He had a feeling that all hell was about to break loose and while he was eager for an explanation regarding the actions of their leader over the past three months, he wasn't ready to hang him out to dry without good reason.

  


Magelin glanced at Thadius and was pleased to see his witness had sent the Elder into somewhat of a panic. He had found some secrets buried deep in the Elder's past and Elisabeth was one of them. He doubted Thadius would have even recognized Elisabeth if he saw her in passing, but now that he knew her identity her presence was causing quite a little panic attack. Seeing the stage was set, Magelin was anxious to continue.

  


"Is there anything you need before we begin Elisabeth? I know you are in pain and are exhausted. I promise to make this as quick as possible. Would you like me to ask questions or would you prefer to simply tell us of your life?"

  


Elisabeth raised her head from where it had been resting on Benjamin's shoulder. To feel her husbands loving arms around her made all of the pain fade away. How she wished they could be together for eternity like other loving beings, but she knew that would never be. She had committed atrocities, some even against her own son. She could barely face him now. The hurt and hate in his eyes had shattered what was left of her heart. 

  


"I think I would simply like to tell my story. If I slip away or am not answering all of your questions then you or Benjamin should take over and ask me what you need to know. I want... I want to give my son peace. He ... he needs to know I never stopped loving him." Cole slammed his palm down on the table and made a growl of rage. Benjamin looked up sharply and glared at his son.

  


"Cole you are not to treat your mother that way. Once you hear her story you will understand. You weren't there young man. You didn't witness what that animal did to your mother. Hold your tongue and show her respect." Benjamin's angry words bit deep into Cole's heart. He had just now found the love of his father, and to feel the brunt of his disapproval wounded him worse than anything could.

  


"I'm sorry mother." The words were whispered and they still carried a hint of the rage inside him, but they were sincere none-the-less. "Please tell me, I want to understand."

  


Elisabeth nodded and focused on a place high in the corner of the room. She couldn't face anyone as she recounted the things the Source had done to her in order to manipulate her into pushing her only son out of her arms.

  


"I love you and your father Cole. More that life. I never knew such feelings could exist. All of my existence I had been like all the other demons. Bloodthirsty and lustful, finding my greatest thrill in slaughtering innocents and feeling their blood pour over my hands. I can't bring back those I killed, but I mourn over them everyday." Cole felt his heart contract. His mother spoke of the same feelings he faced in his own heart. "I killed for pleasure and to please my master without a care. Each innocent was a trophy. I was the best female assassin the Source ever had. That's why he sent me to deal with Benjamin.

  


When I first began to move in his same social circle it was because I had a mission. It wasn't until I'd spent quite a bit of time with Benjamin that I began to feel something. I didn't understand it and it frightened me, but not enough to run from him. I began to stall for more time whenever the Source pulled me below for a report on my progress. He wasn't stupid, he knew what was happening, but I think he allowed it because my love would eventually lead to a tighter control over both of us and the birth of a son he could one day use to kill the Charmed Ones.

  


When Benjamin asked me to marry him and I told him my secret, all the hate and rage that had been nurtured inside me in the Underworld melted away. Benjamin loved me regardless of what I was. We married and pushed the harsh realities of our life together out of our minds. When I became pregnant I was both ecstatic and terrified. I had no idea how to be a mother. I'd never had a decent role model, knew nothing of nurturing a child, but Benjamin swore to me over and over that he would make everything okay, and he did."

  


Elisabeth shifted her eyes to her son and the fire she saw there burned into her soul. She had to make him understand. She needed his forgiveness above all else. All the hideous crimes she'd committed against mankind paled in comparison with what she'd done to Cole, but somehow she simply had to make him understand. 

  


"I loved you so much Cole, even before you were born. And when you arrived, well I never knew such love. You were a beautiful baby and grew to be a loving and precious little boy. I loved you with every fiber of my being. You brought me so much joy, so much love. Then the Source pulled me below and told me of the family I had to kill. It... it was you or them. What could I have done? I tried to ignore his orders, vainly hoping he'd change his mind and allow me to live in peace with my little family but the Source sent one of his hench men to remind me how seriously he takes his commands.

  


When a demon grabbed you in the park and held the athame against your throat my heart almost burst with terror. I simply couldn't lose you Cole. Forgive me but I knew then that I would do anything, absolutely anything to save the life of my little boy and my husband. 

  


I put Cole down for a nap and did as I had been ordered to do. The Source had been feeling threatened by one of San Francisco's finer families. They were powerful and to have them in his corner would have given him control over most of the city. This family, the Manchesters, held seats in government like Benjamin and they refused to be swayed. Raynor went so far as to actually confront the head of the family and threaten him with the slaughter of those he held dear but the man was upstanding and refused to buckle even in the presence of such danger. The Source decided that Mr Manchester would suffer for his audacity and insolence. I was to immobilize them with my powers and kill them one by one, ending with the senior Manchester."

  


Thadius had lowered his head even further as Elisabeth told of the family she was ordered to kill. He even went so far as to turn from her and dig in the briefcase at his feet to hide his face.

  


"I went to the mansion and carried out my deed, but I did it quickly. The only other people Mr. Manchester saw murdered was his wife and brother. I took the children out of his sight and killed them instantly by snapping their necks. One, a boy Cole's age was sleeping and I smothered him with a pillow. He never fought me, he never suffered. They were so innocent. Their eyes gazed into mine begging for mercy but I closed my eyes and did the deed. It was that or lose Cole and Benjamin. The eldest Manchester, the head of the family was the last to die. His eyes burned with hatred before I killed him with an energy ball. His name was Thadius."

  


Gasps of shock erupted throughout the room. Thadius snapped his head up then buried his face in his hands. "I remember you Thadius because you were my last kill. My soul died more in those few minutes spent inside your house then it had throughout my existence. I felt guilt and self loathing. I'm sorry I killed your family. I swear I am and the little ones didn't suffer Thadius, I swear they didn't. My only consolation for you is that I spared your daughter. I simply couldn't kill her. My heart was sick with what I'd done and I didn't have the strength or bloodlust needed to finish the job. She lived Thadius because I cared. It doesn't take away what I did to the rest of you, but at least one of your children escaped death at the hands of evil."

  


"Yes Arabella lived, but the others all died. They died violently at your hand you bitch. One by one you wiped out my family and left my daughter alone in the world. She was at the mercy of the state. Many a man fought for control over her inheritance. She was fought over but never loved. All they wanted was the money. My baby languished at a boarding school from the time she was six to the time she reached maturity without the love of her mother and father. Even when she was grown she never really knew if the men who pursued her loved her or simply wanted her fortune. Her life was a lonely hell and it was all because of you." 

  


Once Thadius' rage was spent he froze and looked around him, very conscious of what he had revealed.

  


"Is that why you hate my son? Is that why you want to ruin him?"

  


"No, I despise your son because he is the spawn of evil. He has no place in the world of good and needs to be returned to the pits of hell where he belongs just as you were. Demons can't love and they can't ever be trusted. You are proof of that. It's not revenge I'm seeking, I'm simply trying to fix a horrible mistake before it's too late. The child you bore was wicked since the day he was conceived and the brat that now lives in the belly of his witch will be just as damned. I'm fighting for what's right and to save my world from those like you who lie and deceive the side of good for your own sick purposes."

  


Sir Roman looked at Elisabeth with concern when he heard her choked sob. Tears of anguish fell from her eyes as Thadius damned her. Her thin shoulder shook and she pulled her knees up to her chest curling up, trying to exist only in the circle of Benjamin's arms.

  


"That's enough Thadius, I believe you've made your point. I find it very suspicious that you neglected to tell the court that you died at Elisabeth's hand. Did you truly believe it didn't matter? Cole's mother slaughtered your family and yet you claim to hold no grudge against her? You have shown yourself to be spiteful and vindictive and I find it very hard to believe that your cold heart wouldn't seek revenge on your killer's son and granddaughter. Elisabeth, are you able to continue?"

  


"Yes, this needs to be said. I need my son's forgiveness." Cole stared at his mother, his eyes were softer, but still he held back. She had managed to create a little bond between them though, He knew what it was like to be forced to kill when your newly born conscious screamed in your ears telling you what you did was unforgivable. Still, if her heart had been opened and she felt pain when she killed Thadius' family, why had the pain of hurting her own son been so easy to ignore? 

  


"I went home that day, sobbing and horrified. I hated myself for what I'd done. I felt filthy and unclean in my soul. Cole called to me and I couldn't go to him. How could I touch my beautiful little boy when my hand still burned from the innocent blood they'd shed? I quickly locked myself in my room and clutched my hands over my ears to block out the sound of his cries but it didn't work. I hated myself and the cries of my scared little boy mingled with the curses of those I'd just murdered. 

  


Benjamin came home and everything came out in a huge rush of emotion. I held nothing back, I trusted in him explicitly. He would understand. My loving husband would turn his back on my unholy crimes and help me through the pain. Once he calmed me he brought Cole in to see me. The sight of my little boy both filled me with joy and made my heart shatter for the little ones I had just killed. With Benjamin's help we settled back into our routine, keeping a vigilant watch for the Source and his minions. It turns out we were looking for evil in the wrong place.

  


One day Benjamin came home from work and his eyes were full of fury. He told me he'd been visited by a whitelighter who convinced him it was best to drive me back into the Underworld. Keeping me at his side was equivalent to harboring a murdered and his soul would be damned if he didn't end our marriage then and there. He told me he was taking me to the Elders so they could cast me back into hell with our half breed demon brat.

  


I was stunned by his words, and more stunned when he began to slap me and chase me through the house. The fire in his eye was terrifying. He hit me over and over, telling me I was a worthless demon whore who didn't deserve life on earth after what I'd done to that family. When we stopped and saw Cole huddling in the kitchen watching us his eyes took on the glow of a heretic. He stared at my baby boy like he was evil scum to be eliminated. I couldn't let him kill Cole. I just couldn't. He was my life.

  


I grabbed the knife and plunged it into his back, then stared down in disbelief at the man I loved as blood pooled beneath him. It was then I heard a crowd outside the manor. They sounded angry and I was sure Benjamin had told them to come and help him turn me over to them. I panicked and grabbed Cole and fled to the only other place I had ever felt safe. I returned to the Underworld.

  


To say that Cole was in shock that day would be a gross understatement. I quickly whisk him through the passageways to my old quarters. I locked him inside and went in search of a body guard for my baby. I knew I would soon be brought before the Source and I didn't want Cole to be alone when the entire Underworld found out what happen and that Cole was unattended and vulnerable. I... I found a lower level demon who was willing to protect Cole if I would ... bed him. I had nothing to bargain with except my body. My powers were rusty and I was terrified." Elisabeth shook her head sadly and bit her lip as tears pooled in her eyes. "It wouldn't be the last time I had to pleasure a demon in order for my baby to live. 

  


I agreed to what he wanted and took him to my quarters. Cole ran to me but I pushed him away. God how I wanted to hold my baby. I could see how scared he was but I couldn't let him break down in front of the demon who was going to watch him. Word of his cowardly behavior would have spread like wildfire and he would have been slaughtered before the day was out so I screamed at him until he was mute from shock.

  


I shouted, and cursed at him and pushed him into the corner furthest from the bed and told him if he turned around I would beat him. As I lay under that demon scum my baby cried in the corner. He turned once and saw us..."

  


Cole nodded his head, his face a mask of pain at the memory. "I remember. I thought that demon was killing you. I ran to the bed but he flung me back against the wall and you yelled at me to leave you alone."

  


"Yes baby, you tried to protect me and I loved you even more for it but I had to act like I didn't care, like you disgusted me. Feelings are deadly in a world where evil reigns. I'd told the demon I wanted to keep you safe because you were special and the Source might find you useful. No one could know the truth, no one could know of my love. 

  


I left Cole alone after swearing I would turn that demon's existence into a living hell if he so much as laid a finger on my son. The Source had learned of my return and was waiting for me when I got to his chambers. He took great delight in dragging my emotions through the mud and humiliating me for believing Benjamin truly cared for me. He told me time and again that demons were superior and that I had shamed my people by falling all over my victim and trying to play the happy homemaker. He told me I would have to pay for shaming and disobeying him. 

  


I told him I would do whatever I had to do to reestablish myself and get back in his good graces. I had to protect Cole. It didn't matter what I was made to do. I would sacrifice anything. He was all that was left for me. It was then that the Source told me the price for our safety in the Underworld, and the cost was enormous. What he wanted was Cole. He told me the only way for my baby to remain alive was by him becoming Belthazor. He would have to give his life over to evil or die. 

  


I was stunned and fell to my knee before him, begging him not to hurt my little boy, not to steal his emotions and humanity, but he just laughed and pulled me up by my hair. I was so close I could feel his breath on my face. He told me Cole would be groomed to kill the prophesied Charmed Ones and there was nothing else I could do about it if I wanted him to live. The last thing the Source did before dismissing me was to take away my powers. I became more vulnerable than any of the other evil creatures around me and my loss of power left Cole without any real form of protection. The only way I could save his life was to do as I was told. In order for him to live he had to become Belthazor. He had to hate, to feed on the weaknesses of those around him, and to loath any feelings except the love of killing.

  


I returned to my quarters and dismissed the demon I'd hired to protect Cole. He didn't know of my loss of powers yet or I imagine he would have used me again. My poor little boy was curled up on the bed, his whole body shaking with his sobs. I wanted to hold him. I ached to hold him and comfort him, to kiss away his tears and promise that everything was going to be all right, but it wasn't. It would never be all right again. 

  


We couldn't flee and I had no powers. I had trapped my son below and damned him to a life of hell. When he rolled over and looked at me my heart broke into a million pieces. His eyes begged me to explain what was going on and why I had killed his daddy. When he rose to be held I slapped him. The shock and pain I saw when I did that still burns in my memory. My little boy who'd known nothing but love had suddenly been slapped by the mother who loved him above all else. Unfortunately it wasn't the last time I beat him either.

  


Cole and I had hid out in our chambers for the next few days and I had to fight tooth and nail to protect him from some of the lower level demons who wanted to hone their skills on a frightened little boy. Some I fought, and some I bedded. This I did with Cole in the room. I had no choice. I couldn't leave him alone and without my powers I couldn't protect him. He would huddle in the corner with his eyes squeezed shut as the hideous demons lay on top of me grunting out their pleasure.

  


It wasn't long before the Source summoned me again. This time he had Benjamin chained before him. I was stunned and elated, but that past quickly. I knew in my heart that he would never let Benjamin live but I did as he asked and serviced him in front of my husband on the slim hope that I was wrong. I'd become the Underworld's cheap whore and the Source delighted in my new role. Months later he told me he enjoyed my humiliation so much because I had become upidy and insolent and thought I hadn't needed to obey the one who governed my soul.

  


Tears ran down Benjamin's cheeks as I knelt before the Source, doing as I was told. He took great delight in voicing his pleasure and taunting Benjamin. He asked him if I had ever used my mouth on him and if not he'd truly missed out on one of my greatest talents. It was all I could do not to wretch. When he was spent he shoved me aside and pulled Benjamin up by his hair and without so much as a word. Slit his throat. I screamed and flew at him but he flung me aside. My efforts didn't stop him from capturing my love's soul.

  


After that all I existed for was Cole. Everything I did or said was to save his life. There were times I almost killed him myself. Was his life really worth living when he was destined to go through demon training and be faced with the brutality and prejudice of the other demons? Time and again I sought the answer to my question. I truly did, but in the end I couldn't kill my baby. He was all I had. Cole, forgive me for being selfish but I simply couldn't kill my own child. Even through all the beatings and rapes, my heart maintained its love for you.

  


I know I treated you horribly baby, but I had to make you strong. Those times when I beat you the worst was so that you would fly into a rage and become Belthazor. You simply had to maintain your demon self but you resisted at every turn so I just hit you and hit you over and over until you would change. I knew the time would come when you would be taken from me and you had to be ready. Your heart had to be empty and your soul fueled by hate and rage. Every blow pierced an arrow through my heart Cole. I loved you through it all and I did anything the Source asked of me to try and save your life. You were all that mattered everything I did, no matter how horrible it was, was to save your life. If letting every demon in the Underworld rape me would have changed the course of your life I would have done it Cole. I did anything they asked of me but it wasn't enough. The Source had a plan for you and he couldn't be swayed.

  


When the Source finally summoned you before him and killed your human emotions I was joyous inside. I hoped that someday you would be allowed topside and you would remember your life above. I prayed to the gods every day that when you had the choice to make you would find love in your heart and turn your back on evil. My one consolation now is to see you in the arms of the woman by your side. Magelin told me you are expecting a baby girl. Love her my son, love her with all the love that was denied you when you were growing up. Put the past behind you and take solace in the knowledge that your mother always loved you. I didn't hate you baby, but I had to make you believe I did. I had to make you suffer so you would be strong. If you can find forgiveness in your heart I will find comfort knowing my little boy understands and just maybe might hold a tiny bit of love in his heart for me. If you hate me for not having the strength to kill you, then I will understand that too."

  


Elisabeth's speech had left her exhausted and her head lolled on Benjamin's shoulder. "Is there a place I can take her to rest Sir Roman? Is it possible for me to bathe her and tend her wounds or is she damned to stay like this?"

  


"Yes Benjamin. You may do all those things. Your Elisabeth isn't destined to wander for eternity. She simply didn't believe in her heart that she would ever be accepted in the 'Above' so she never found the way. There is something she's forgotten in her weariness. Elisabeth, do you have him?"

  


"Oh! How could I forget that. Oh I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Benjamin immediately became alarmed at his wife's agitated state. He hushed her and narrowed his eyes at Magelin. 

  


"Whatever it is, can't it wait? She in no condition to do anything else today."

  


"I promise this is something that will bring her great joy. Go ahead Elisabeth."

  


Cole's mother sat up straight and held out her hand. "Come on little one, nothing to be frighten of. Were safe now. They're going to help us go 'Above' where everything is beautiful." Still nothing happened and Cole straightened in his seat, ready to rise. What on earth was going on. He certainly didn't need anymore surprises today.

  


"Come on little one, come to me now." A tiny spark of light rose from the pocket of her tattered dress and went to the palm of Elisabeth's hand. A smile lit her face when she saw it. "That's right, come on sweetie. It's time to meet your daddy."

  


Cole stood up in shock and watched as the sparkle of light in his mother's hand grew larger. Her whole hand glowed with a golden light which seemed to radiate throughout the room. The orb of light turned into a thousand glittering stars and rose upward as a tiny giggle emanated from it. The stars crisscrossed over the courtroom and then hovered over Cole.

  


"That's right little one. That's your daddy Cole."

  


Cole held his hand out as his tears flowed freely. The spirit of his baby boy floated down into his palm with another delightful fit of giggles. Cole brought his hand closer to his face and closed his eyes as the glow of his son's spirit engulfed his own head. He felt the whisper soft touch of his child stroke his cheeks, wiping his tears. And he let out a choked sob, falling to his knees. "I love you son. Your daddy loves you. Everyone's going to make sure you're safe and happy in the 'Above'. You have an auntie there and two grandma's who will take good care of you."

  


Phoebe knelt before Cole and held her own hand out. "I'm the mommy who loves you sweetheart and my family will take good care of you. You can even play with your sister until she is born." The golden globe of stars zoomed upward and zipped around the room, giggling with the wonderful sound that can only be made by a happy baby. He flew too high and tumbled end over end causing Cole to cry out and Finesse to shoot up and cradle the golden globe as it fell. Once he was steady again Cole's son brushed his father's cheek with the lightest of kisses and returned to Elisabeth.

  


She shook her finger at the rambunctious infant as he settled into her palm once more. "Can he stay with me until I leave for the 'Above'? I'd like us to go together. I've been taking care of him for so long and I don't want him to be scared."

  


"Of course Elisabeth."

  


"Into my pocket you and no more somersaults in the air. Thank goodness the fairy caught you."

  


"Mother" Cole rose and went to the witness stand. He knelt before the woman who he'd hated for so long and rested his head in her lap. "I forgive you mama. I'm sorry I hated you. You were hurt as badly as I was. Worse really because you loved me and were forced to watch my human half die. What you did was to save my life. Yes it was hell but look where I am now. I could never hate you for letting me live. I've found so much love mama, and that love includes you. Thank you so much for keeping my son safe and giving me a chance to see him. It brings me so much comfort to know he'll be surrounded by those who love him for the rest of his existence. I love you mama, I truly do."

  


Elisabeth placed one hand over her mouth and one on Cole's bent head. She could hardly believe her little boy was sitting with his head in her lap telling her she was forgiven and loved. Benjamin's arms were around her, Cole rested in her lap, and her grandson was in a pocket close to her heart. For the first time since her family had been thrust into their own private nightmare, Elisabeth smiled. She was smiling through her tears, but still, it was a smile.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Next up will be some much needed family time and Cole's cross examination of Ratty Thaddy. His final secret will be revealed and his castle will come tumbling down. I will be away and unable to write until the beginning of May and I hope I won't lose my loyal readers, but some times real life gets in the way of creative pursuits. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	41. chapter fortyone

  


None of the character's who appear on the show Charmed belong to me, but the creatures of Galperin, the land of Galperin, and the Supreme Beings do as does Thadius the brainless Elder. Please do not copy or post any part of this story without permission.

  


One other note. I have taken just a bit of creative license and advanced Phoebe's pregnancy by a couple of months. I figured most of you are anxious for the birth anyway and wouldn't mind.

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy

  


~~Jolynn~~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Sir Roman looked down at the happy family in the witness stand. It had taken over a hundred years to bring the three people before him together, a hundred years of suffering and misunderstandings. If there could be a bright side to the trial that had been conducted over the past days, this was it. Cole's parents had been able to break through the hate he held in his heart for his mother and make him see her for the loving woman she was. Fate had been so very cruel to the Turner family and now it was time for them to find peace.

  


"I think that we will break for the day and begin with Cole's cross examination of Thadius and the Elders tomorrow morning. I promised Prue, Benjamin, and Elisabeth some time with their families and I will hold true to my word. Now if you will excuse us, we will leave you to your celebration and reconvene at 10:00 tomorrow morning. It is a bit late for starting but I have a feeling no one, especially the Halliwell sisters, will be getting much sleep tonight."

  


Cole sat up and held Elisabeth's hands in his own. He grimaced when he saw her broken fingernails, calloused palms, and the small cuts that covered them. His eyes traveled upward to the edge of her sleeves, following two long scars that began at her wrists and snaked their way up to her inner elbows. Cole frowned and gently rubbed the jagged scars with his thumbs. He turned questioning eyes upon his mother's face and winced at the look of pain and shame in her expression.

  


"I did my best to end my suffering after the Source had turned your heart, my son. I simply wasn't strong enough to go on living anymore. Once you were older and I knew you'd survive there was no need for my existence. The blade of the dagger slicing my wrists was nothing compared to the pain in my heart, but it wasn't to be. The Source delighted in my suffering and healed my wounds every time I managed to get my hands on a blade or anger one of the demons who used my body. He would laugh as the wounds closed up and tears fell from my eyes, denying me peace yet again.

  


Cole held his arms out to his mother and Benjamin loosened his hold so her frail body could slide into the embrace of her son. Cole held her tight as his tears rolled down his cheeks. This woman, his mother, had suffered so much all in the name of saving him. How could he have hated her so? He was ashamed by his behavior only minutes ago when Elisabeth had first entered the courtroom. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I blamed you, I didn't know."

  


Elisabeth gathered her remaining strength and held up her head so she could look Cole in the eyes. She brushed the tears from his cheeks and shook her head sadly. "Please Cole, don't blame yourself. Everything went as the Source planned. He took advantage of the situation caused by the side of good and led us into his trap once we were in the Underworld. We both did what had to be done to survive. It's time to let it go."

  


Phoebe had come up behind Cole while he'd been resting his head in his mother's lap. Elisabeth looked up at her and smiled. "Come here dear and let me give you a kiss. Aren't you just lovely? There is no mistaking the glow of a woman who will soon be a mother. I can see by the way you look at Cole that your love runs deep. Thank you for saving him. I always hoped he would find love." Phoebe went forward and kissed Elisabeth on the cheek, Elisabeth responded by patting Phoebe's tummy. "Sorry my dear but I couldn't help myself. I heard you tell my grandson that he could play with his little sister. It's a girl then?" Phoebe nodded and smiled with pride. "I can't wait to see her. I know you will both be wonderful parents. You are unique, my dear. You had enough love in your heart to have faith in Cole and to reawaken the humanity inside him. You must be very special indeed and I'm sure your daughter will bring all of us unbelievable joy. Now let Benjamin take me somewhere so I can bathe and rest. We will join you and your family a bit later."

  


Cole stood and turned into Phoebe's waiting arms. His knees were weak and his heart was hammering in his chest. The emotions of the last hours were overwhelming and he could barely swallow past the lump in his throat. Phoebe steadied him and kissed his cheek. "Easy baby, it's okay." Benjamin rose with Elisabeth in his arms and quickly carried her out of the courtroom. He was determined to wash away the pain and abuse of over a hundred years. After they had gone Phoebe turned in Cole's arms and wrapped her own tightly around his waist. "I'm so happy for you baby. Your mom and dad both love you Cole and they always did. You were a child born of love, and their love for you never died. My heart breaks when I think of what both sides did to tear your family apart. That will never happen to us baby, never. Let them all try, nothing can take you from me. Not the Elders, not the Source, no one. I love you too much and we were meant to be together. Are you ready to go and continue your reunion with Prue? I still can't get over the fact that she approves of us." 

  


Cole laughed at the sparkle in her eyes and his mood lightened with the thought of the sister he thought he'd never be at peace with. "Me either baby, but there's something I have to do first." Cole strode over to the table where Thadius and the Elders sat. He looked down at the man who had almost succeeded in tearing his heart out with a beseeching look on his face. "I have to know Thadius, tell me the truth, is all this because of what my mother did? I know it was wrong, terribly and tragically wrong, but can't you find it in yourself to understand now that you know the facts? She loved us so much. She truly felt she had no choice but to do as she was told. Can you see that now? Can you understand? Elisabeth has suffered enough for what she did, we all have. I'm so sorry your family is gone Thadius and I wish we could bring them back. I desperately wish they could return to you but they can't. Tell me what's in your heart. Do you see that there has been enough hurting on both sides? Can we end this whole thing right now? Can we agree that there has been enough pain? There has to be a spark of goodness and warmth in your heart or else you would never have been made a whitelighter. Let that warmth come back Thadius. Can't we stop this trial now?"

  


Phoebe stood tall at Cole's side as her eyes searched for one spark of gentleness and understanding in Thadius' eyes, but what she sought simply wasn't there. She looked to the other Elders and saw compassion and confusion on their faces. It appeared that their opinions had changed drastically with Elisabeth's testimony. Why couldn't Thadius let it go too? Why couldn't he see this whole trial should be over? 

  


Thadius sniffed and turned his eyes away from Phoebe's piercing gaze. "This trial isn't about your mother Belthazor, it's about the fact that demons, be them half blooded, whole blooded or even quarter blooded, are easily led back to the side of evil when their family is threatened. One drop of demon blood means there is evil in your soul. You are a menace to the side of good and I will never change my mind about you. Not a soul here can convince me that you wouldn't move heaven and earth or commit an act of pure evil in order to save you wife and demon child. Your mother did it, and you are likely to follow in her footsteps. 

  


You ask me to understand but I never will. Raynor came to me and told me that my family would be killed if I didn't allow him to turn me into a puppet but I held strong to my morals. I stood up to him so the people of San Francisco wouldn't be corrupted and suffer. I put the good of the people before my family, hoping and praying that I could outwit evil. I stood tall and strong and good and my heart split open when my family was murdered because of my actions. You, would never be so strong. Your moral character would be gone in an instant if your family was threatened and I truly believe you would sacrifice the Charmed Ones in order to protect your wife and child. That is a situation that cannot be allowed. That's what this trial is about."

  


"That's funny Thadius because I thought this trial was to determine your guilt and your crimes against Galperin, Michael's family, and us." Phoebe's eyes were cold as she studied Thadius and her words were hissed through clenched teeth. "How dare you stand there and speak of morals when you had Michael's family killed and caused Tia's rape? How dare you? You have an evil heart and you will be made to pay. I was so sure I would find a small well of compassion inside you when you heard of Elisabeth's suffering. How can you not see that we've all suffered enough now that the truth is out? Can't you see that? My God, can't you feel that! Where is that goodness that was inside you when the Elders made you a whitelighter? 

  


You'd better have a good night tonight Thadius because Cole will get to the bottom of things in the morning. Your continued hatred must have more to it than Elisabeth's actions. Look at the people sitting beside you. Your fellow Elders understand what drove her. I can see it in their eyes, but you, you must have a putrid blackened lump for a heart. I will freely admit that I would seek revenge on someone who killed those I loved, but when I learned of the circumstances surrounding that murder and the fact that the killer had been helpless to do otherwise, I would have found forgiveness in my heart. Enjoy your last night of freedom Thadius for I'm sure you will be sentenced before tomorrow is over."

  


Thadius scowled at Phoebe and his hands itched to slap the condescending look off her face. The little bitch could talk of forgiveness all she wanted. He had every reason to want all of the Turners, including the brat in this one's belly, dead or tossed back into hell where they belonged. Without a word he turned and gathered his things, putting his back to Phoebe and Cole. Now was not the time to deal with Belthazor and the errant witch. He would have one more chance tomorrow to make the Supreme Beings see that the Turners were a threat to the side of good and he planned to spend the entire night polishing up his responses to Belthazor's questions. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The large group of friends and family were gathered in the middle of the floor in the living area of their set of rooms. It had been decided that it would be easiest to talk if they pushed all of the furniture out of the way and simply wished for an abundance of pillows to relax into. Cole leaned back with Phoebe in his arms, rubbing her stomach when their daughter kicked inside his wife and smiling at the delighted sounds his little boy was making as he played hide and seek with Norbert, Shyson, and Melinda. Lilia was supervising the game and making sure a certain little boy didn't get carried away with his new found happiness and freedom. It had taken a bit of coaxing on Cole's part to get his son to join in the game because the child had never had an opportunity to play or do happy things. He had always stayed safely hidden in the pocket of Elisabeth's dress, fearful of demons and other evil that would have loved nothing better than to trap the baby's soul in a bottle and present him to the Source.

  


Piper was curled up with Leo as were Michael with Tia, under the watchful eye of Gareth of course, and Prue was with Majin. His presence raised a few delighted eyebrows when he had first arrived and passionately kissed Prue hello. She had simply raised her eyebrows back at her inquisitive sisters and smiled that little smirk of hers, content to let them speculate over her relationship. Truth be told, she had mourned for Andy long after his death and had only slowly opened up to Majin. Andy was a non magical being who couldn't reside in the 'Above', and Prue's heart had slowly melted with the need to be loved. She and Majin suited each other well with their fiery personalities and persistence in breaking all the rules the Elders threw at them. She had finally seen her true soulmate in the man next to her, the man who could understand all of her, including magical side. 

  


Tia was beaming in the glow of Michael's love. His touch no longer frightened her now that her memories of her time in the troll camp had vanished. Michael was hard pressed not to kiss her and touch her as his body yearned to do. The only thing holding him back was Gareth's presence. He knew he had to ask the man for his daughter's hand in marriage soon or he would surely die of longing. His need to be joined as one with his love both spiritually and physically was almost overwhelming. Michael planned on confiding in Cole and asking his advice on the best way to approach Gareth. He wanted to marry Tia as soon as possible.

  


Rose and Leanna sat among the group listening to stories about the Charmed Ones and their antics as little girls and battles as powerful witches. Paige had a special place next to Prue and was filled with pride and love every time her big sister would reach out for her hand or hug her. Hearing her speak and finally seeing her in the flesh was like finally having the missing pieces of an intricate puzzle she had been yearning for her whole life. Some of those mysterious pieces had been given to her with the discovery of Piper and Phoebe, but there had always still been a little part of her that was incomplete.

  


It was a room full of laughter and love and the inhabitants couldn't have been happier. The trial was almost over and no one doubted for an instant that the Elders would be found guilty of their crimes and removed from their positions. Cole's parents and his little boy were safe, Phoebe and the baby were doing well, Prue was at peace with her family and her death, and they would be returning home soon out from under the cloud of terror that had squeezed them in its grip for the last few months. Things were going well indeed and everyone there had momentous events to look forward to. 

  


The loud laughter and voices became hushed as Benjamin led Elisabeth into the room. Her wounds were healed, her hair shiny, her body clean, a new dress flowed around her in a silken swirl, but her eyes still held fear and hesitation. She had been beaten and abused for so long it was hard for her to be with people. Her station in life had been that of the lowliest demon, one used by the Source and every other low life that could get his hands on her. Over time she had come to believe the things they told her, her pride disappearing to be replaced by self hatred and loathing, feeling as though she wasn't worth living let alone loving.

  


Benjamin led her forward and Phoebe struggled to her feet, her tummy causing her to be off balance and gangly. Cole rose behind her to steady her and wrapped his arms around her growing middle. Phoebe stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek then went to the woman who had given and lost so much for the little boy she loved. Taking her mother-in-laws' hands in hers, Phoebe leaned in and kissed her. The fear in Elisabeth's eyes cut into her heart and she slowly slipped her arms around the frail woman before her. Phoebe pulled her close, tears threatening to fall as she felt Elisabeth tremble. "Thank you Elisabeth. Thank you for saving Cole. Without you he would surely have died below. The sacrifices you made and the love you managed to find in your heart tell me what a wonderful woman you are. I don't know how to thank you enough. Cole and my daughter are my life."

  


Elisabeth started to shake in Phoebe's arms as she listened to her daughter-in-law. A sob tore from her throat and she clung to the young woman who loved her son above all else. "I didn't want to hurt him. My poor little boy didn't understand and it made me want to die but I never gave up. I made him be strong and cruel in hopes that someday he would find a woman who would love him enough to give him his heart back."

  


"You did what you had to do Elisabeth. You saved him."

  


"I know but..."

  


"But nothing mom. I love you. Come and sit with us." Cole reached out and grasped the hands of both his mother and father. He could hardly believe what was happening. Here he was, about to sit down with his entire family. His wife and child were in his arms, his parents were by his side, Piper, Paige, Prue and Leo were there smiling at him, and his niece and little boy were having a grand time playing behind him. As if reading his thoughts, a ball of golden stars flew over his head then down in front of Elisabeth. He spun and spun as he giggled with joy, bouncing up and down joyously in front of his grandma.

  


"Have you been having a good time sweetheart?"

  


The coos and giggles that emanated from the ball of stars echoed through the room. Cole held out his arms and his little boy went to his daddy, hovering over Phoebe's shoulder. She turned her head and kissed the golden glow then gasp at the feather light feeling of finger tickling her under her chin. He then went and sat upon her belly. "That your little sister, sweetie. You can play with her when you go 'Above'.

  


Turning, Phoebe saw that Prue had risen up onto her knees and was staring at the bouncing energetic ball of stars. It was then Phoebe remembered Prue had heard nothing about Cole's son. "Phoebe, did you... I mean who ...did you and Cole lose a child?" The look on Prue's face was one of pure confusion. She didn't think it was possible for her to have missed out on knowing that Cole and her sister had lost a baby. Who was this little bundle of energy?

  


"This is the spirit of Cole's little boy. One of the demonesses in the Underworld was assigned to get pregnant by Cole in an effort to lure him back below ground if needed. She didn't care a thing for her child, and did everything she could to rid her body of him. She miscarried in her sixth month. The baby, a little boy, was rescued by Cole's mom. She has kept him safe over the years."

  


Prue's eyes sparkled with the knowledge of her nephew but her expression was one of sadness as well. "I'm so sorry Cole. I never knew. I heard what sounded like a baby playing with Mindy and the ogres, but I guess I didn't think about who the child was. Have the Supreme Beings consented for him to come to the 'Above'?"

  


Phoebe nodded her head emphatically and Cole smiled. "Will you take care of my little boy for me Prue? I want him to be surrounded by his whole family."

  


"Of course Cole. Come here sweetie." Prue held out her hand and the baby slowly floated through the air to land on her palm. "What's your name?"

  


"Oh Cole, we didn't..."

  


"It's okay Phoebe, I've been thinking about that. Piper said we are going to put up a memorial and put his name in the family tree. I thought... well I thought we could name him Benjamin." Elisabeth's hand went to her throat as she suppressed a cry of happiness. Benjamin shook his head and looked at Cole.

  


"I don't know what to say son, except thank you. I would be honored for my grandson to have my name. I think he should have yours as well. How about Benjamin Coleridge Turner?"

  


Cole nodded as he blinked back his tears. All of the emotions of the long day were coming to a head. His little boy would now have a name, one that carried with it the history of his family, the side that loved him with all their hearts. "Benjamin Coleridge Turner it will be."

  


"Coleridge?!" Paige's surprised outburst broke through the serious overtone of the moment and everyone turned to look at her. "Coleridge? You never told me Coleridge was what Cole was short for. I think I'll have to use that."

  


"Paige...."

  


"What? Coleridge Turner. Coleridge...hah! Oh this is good."

  


"Paige don't."

  


"Don't what? Tease you? It's what little sister's do. Besides, I owe you. You have teased me plenty. Payback is a bit...."

  


"Paige!"

  


"Sorry Piper. I didn't mean to offend you Mr. and Mrs. Turner. It's a nice name, just different. Very proper, unlike a certain brother of mine." Paige moved her hand up to her mouth to muffle her laughter and hide her smirk. "Coleridge, Coleridge, you better watch it my dear, sweet, brother-in-law. No more teasing for you."

  


Cole just shook his head and laughed, there would be time to get Paige back later. Everyone settled down to talk some more and enjoy the time they had been given. Piper, Paige and Prue gathered at Elisabeth's feet, talking and telling her how brave she was. They all agreed that the sacrifices she had made for her son were enormous and they had the utmost respect for her. Elisabeth held Cole and Benjamin's hands and kept looking from side to side. She couldn't believe how her existence had changed over the past day. Only that morning she had been a trapped wandering soul in the corridors of hell, and now she was surrounded by people who loved and accepted her. It was a feeling that had been denied her for over a century.

  


Names for Cole and Phoebe's little girl were suggested but the two of them remained silent on the subject. They had chosen a name for her already but wanted it to be a surprise for everyone at her Blessing Ceremony. The hour got late and Benjamin and Elisabeth left for their quarters after kissing their son goodnight for the first time in over one hundred years. Benjamin had been able to wash away the dirt and wounds but Elisabeth carried a weariness deep down through her bones. Her pain and terror would only be soothed by love and time, both of which she now had plenty of. Cole beamed like the little boy he'd been when he'd last known the love of his parents and watched them go, tears clouding his vision. Melinda fell asleep in her daddy's arms and Leo left to put her to bed. Michael and Tia snuggled together until Gareth firmly took Tia by the hand and insisted she go to her quarters. The others were too involved in catching up to be proper chaperones tonight. Cole and Majin slipped away too so the girls could talk among themselves. This they did until the sun was peaking over the pink marble wall of the balcony.

  


There was so much to share and so little time. One could question the wisdom of these visits that were really not meant to be. Once you lost someone to death, it was usually final. Was it better in the long run to never have a chance to see a lost loved one again? Did the second separation hurt as much as the first? Was it possibly worse? Those questions couldn't really be answered and for now it didn't matter. Their time together was precious and brief but it smoothed over old doubts, answered questions, and allowed for bonding between the oldest and the youngest. There would be tears when Prue had to leave but each sister would vow that the time together was worth it. They had been reunited at long last, and needed this time together to be a strong family.

  


"I hope the Supreme Beings or the new Elders will let everyone visit when the baby is born. I want you to be able to see her Prue."

  


"I have a feeling the rules will be a little less strict when the new Elders take their positions. It's does seem as though the other Elders were unaware of Thadius' personal vendetta. It's hard to believe but perhaps they really didn't know. One way or another Mom, Grams, and I will be here to welcome your daughter into the world. Are you nervous Sweetie?"

  


"A little. I know that Dr. Jankins says every thing is alright, and she certainly has been an active baby, but I guess I am a little scared about her health and giving birth to her. Piper certainly screamed enough."

  


"Hey! Leave me alone. You just wait Missy."

  


"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't do pain very well and Cole, well he's going to be half crazy. Who knows what he'll do, I mean Leo was a wreck, hell, Cole just might explode. His temper when he's stressed is well..."

  


"Calm down Sweetie, I'll talk to him. You will need to be focused on you and my new niece. I'll be right by your side too. Nothing will go wrong. No demons, no complications, just a happy mom, dad, and baby."

  


"She was almost poisoned to death."

  


"Almost Phoebe, now she's fine. Don't worry, Magelin told you she was quite a handful already. She wouldn't be zipping around wreaking havoc in the heavens if there were something wrong. As for the labor, well, you'll survive. It hurts but we'll all be here to help you."

  


"I'm gonna want the drugs."

  


"You can have the drugs if you need them. Hell, I was the idiot who wanted every thing to be natural. Natural sucks and hurts like hell. You will get what you need."

  


"What about Cole?"

  


Phoebe's sisters looked at her and then burst out laughing. Piper shook her head and pulled Phoebe close. "He can have the damn drugs too Sweetie. I've seen him when he's upset. Maybe I'll be the one who needs the drugs if I'm trying to keep Cole calm!"

  


Phoebe began to giggle and her sisters crowded in around her. Prue on one side with her arms around Phoebe's middle and her head on her shoulder. Piper on the other, giving her a big smacking kiss on the cheek, and Paige in the middle, throwing her arms around Phoebe and laying her head on Phoebe's rounded belly as she cooed nonsensical words to her new little niece. The girls giggled, hugged, and talked until they finally fell asleep still clinging to each other. Cole, Leo, and Majin found them in a heap of twisted arms and legs in the morning and didn't have the heart to wake them and pull them from each other's embrace. Court could wait, or for that matter, it could go on without the four sisters held together by a bond deep within their hearts.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Earlier in the evening Michael and kissed Tia goodnight and went to his room. He had paced back and forth, rehearsing what he was going to say to Gareth. Michael'd wanted to talk to Cole about things but with Cole's parents visiting and Prue being there, he really hadn't wanted to intrude on the time they had together. He was sure Cole would have willingly left the group to talk, but still, Michael felt it was best not to take Cole away from his family.

  


Michael knew Gareth's eyes had followed him with every movement he had made around Tia. It was becoming increasingly difficult for him to restrain himself around his love when all he wanted to do was hold her and love her for the rest of their lives. It was time for the wedding. The trial was almost over and all of their lives were going to be getting back to normal soon. Michael also wanted Cole and Phoebe to be his and Tia's maid of honor and best man and he thought Cole might be hesitant to shimmer Phoebe about as her pregnancy progressed. Yes, it was best to go and ask Gareth for Tia's hand right this minute.

  


As he was turning towards the door to seek out his future father-in-law, there was a hard rap on the door. Michael started. Was it Tia? He didn't think so. "Open it stupid, and find out." Michael told himself under his breath. He opened the door to find the very man he'd been thinking about on the other side.

  


"Gareth!" The surprise must have been evident on his face and in his voice because Gareth gave a little chuckle. 

  


"I need to speak to you young man concerning your intentions for my daughter. I have sat back and watched you kiss her and hold her long enough. If you want to do those things with Tia young man, you're going to do it properly. I won't have you tarnishing her virtue or playing with her emotions. She has been through too much and I'll not have her heart broken again. We both know I didn't care for you but I have come to change my views. My little girl loves you and I have to know if you return those feelings."

  


Gareth took a deep breath after his speech and looked sternly at Michael. Michael stood before him and tried to put his jumbled thought into coherent words. "I do love her Gareth, with all of my being. I was standing in here trying to figure out what to say to you when you knocked on my door. I wanted to... I mean I respectfully ask you... Oh I'm making a mess of this. What I'm trying to say is, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage? I love her Gareth and I'll protect her with my life. You won't ever regret it. You'll see, Tia will be so happy. I won't ever hurt her, I promise. I couldn't hurt her, I love her too much. Please allow me to marry her." Michael knew he was babbling but was unable to stop himself. All of his emotions were raging inside. His entire life hung on the approval of the man before him.

  


"I know you mean well son, but there are some things that concern me. Are you willing to leave your world behind for the rest of your life? We live very simply in Galperin and Tia can never go to Earth. She is different and would be in danger there. Can you live in Galperin without coming to resent my little girl for taking away all the things you had in your old life?"

  


"Yes, I love Galperin. I feel like I have finally found a family there. All I ever knew in my other world was pain and fear after my family was killed."

  


"That brings up another point. You are most likely being sought after by that Raed demon. How do I know my baby will be safe. If he is after you, he won't hesitate to use Tia to hurt you."

  


"The Charmed Ones will close the portal forever. After we return to Galperin when the trial is over we will have them say the spell to make sure no one, demon or other foe, can come to Galperin and hurt us. The council has decided to do away with the Guardian flower so it is the only logical means of protecting ourselves. I have thought this out Gareth. I want to do what's best for Tia. I would leave if I thought it would make her safer but I don't. She needs me to love and protect her."

  


"What if she... What if Tia's spirit has been damaged by her ordeal? She may not remember it anymore, but even though the memories are gone there has to be some fear and pain deep inside her. Men want... things from a woman, a wife, especially young men. She may never be able to... well you know what I'm speaking about. I'll not have you pushing her."

  


"Gareth I know that. I'd never rush her. I can love her without that. I swear I can."

  


"I've seen the way you are around Tia."

  


"I won't stand here and deny wanting to make love to Tia but I can assure you that I will never make her do something that frightens her or causes pain. Her heart was shattered along with her spirit and it's so delicate. I know how fragile she is. It was me who pulled her back from the edge she was balanced on. Your daughter will be safe in my arms and in my heart Gareth. Please let me love her. Please... she's my life."

  


Gareth stood stock still and assessed the young man before him. His heart was still torn because images of Tia as a little girl and as a battered and bloody young woman filled his head. He remembered her innocence, the way she had run and played as a child, her eyes had always been so trusting and full of joy. He also remembered the way her eyes had stared vacantly after she had been raped and beaten by the trolls. Her spirit had died and she'd retreated inside herself in her pain. He knew Michael loved her but she was still so young, she was his baby girl. "She's just a baby."

  


"Gareth, she's not a baby anymore, she's a young woman. Your baby has grown up. Let her go. She won't ever be alone. You have to give her a chance. Let me marry her and give her the life she deserves. We need each other."

  


"You swear you will love her until the day she dies."

  


"Until then and more."

  


"You won't hurt her? The trolls..."

  


"Gareth I will mend her heart and be so gentle. I will protect her and never leave her side. Let her be loved."

  


Gareth's face crumpled. He wanted to agree, but his father's heart was scared. How could he give her away after all she'd been through? How could he put her heart and soul into the hands of another? She was so young, she was his little girl. Michael saw the battle raging inside Gareth and looked him straight in the eyes.

  


"Let her go Gareth. Let me love her." Michael's words had tuned into a whisper as he pleaded for the man's blessing. He knew he couldn't live without Tia and would never leave Galperin even if they weren't allowed to marry. Tia would never go against her father's wishes so he simply had to make the older man understand and find the courage to let his little girl become the woman she was meant to be.

  


Finally the storm raging inside Gareth calmed as he stared at the man before him. This young man had been through so much. He'd lost his family, been hunted by both good and evil, had battled back the demon inside him when his senses were screaming at him to kill Phoebe, and above all else, he had loved his Tia even when he was a demon. He had found the spark of love inside himself when he'd set eyes on the very innocent he'd been sent to kill. Gareth knew Michael's heart was pure and he knew Michael truly and deeply loved his little girl. It was time to let her go.

  


"Very well Michael. I believe in you. You have my blessing."

  


Michael let out a whoop of joy and pulled the older man before him into his arms. He hugged him tightly as he thanked him over and over. "You won't regret this Gareth, I swear you won't. She'll be the happiest woman in all of the worlds."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Cole bent forward and tried to extract his wife from the pile of Halliwells she was entwined with. He shook his head and smiled as Paige let out a little snore and Phoebe's forehead crinkled. He gently moved Piper's arm and one of Prue's too, but was a bit stumped on how to move Phoebe and not wake Paige and Piper whose heads were resting on his wife's tummy. Cole continued to gaze down at the puzzle of his wife and her sisters as Leo quietly moved beside him.

  


"Now that's a sight." Leo's voice was barely a whisper but Cole heard him and smiled.

  


"I want her to get some decent rest. I asked Sir Roman if we could delay the start of the trial until noon and he agreed. Now all I have to do is collect Phoebe. She is going to wake up sore, uncomfortable, and cranky unless I move her into a bed."

  


"Oh I'm not so sure about that. Look at the smile on all of their faces."

  


"Quite amusing aren't they?" Both Cole and Leo turned at Majin's voice. I'd say this was a reunion that was too long in coming. Leo you hold Piper's head up and I'll hold Paige's while Cole picks up Phoebe. He's right about her feeling stiff and cranky. I know my wife always had a back ache when she was pregnant. Phoebe should have a few hours of real rest." A look of sadness had passed over Majin's face when he'd spoken of his wife but neither Cole nor Leo felt they should question him. The man would confide in them when and if he wanted to. All they asked was that he treat Prue well and from the looks of happiness on both of their faces last night, Prue and Majin were doing just fine. 

  


"Okay, you two carefully move Piper and Paige while I untangle Phoebe." They moved silently and with the utmost of care. Cole was actually able to lift Phoebe apart from her sisters without waking her. She made a little cooing sound and then smacked her lips a few time which made the guys have to suppress their laughter. Cole leaned over and kissed her forehead and then her stomach.

  


"How far along is she now Cole?"

  


"She's in her sixth month. Sometimes it's hard to believe. Her whole pregnancy has been during such a stressful time. It seems like we've had to deal with one thing after another. It's a wonder she's doing so well. That's why I want to make sure she gets enough rest. If she wakes up now she'll insist on staying here." Cole insistent whisper made Leo and Majin simply nod their heads in agreement. All three were very familiar with the stubborn streak that ran in the Halliwell women.

  


Cole turned and carried his sleeping wife to the room they shared and laid her on the bed. He looked down upon her and smiled. Her hair was mused, her clothes rumpled, her mouth rounded into a small 'o'. Phoebe made a little sigh in her sleep, scrunched her nose, and then frowned. She drew her eyebrows together, made a small sound of distress as her frown deepened. "What are you dreaming about baby? What's going on in that head of yours? I'm right here to keep the boogey man away." 

  


Phoebe, of course, didn't answer. She simply curled up on her side and pulled her hands up against her cheek. Cole moved onto the bed and curled up behind her, enveloping her in his arms as he spooned his body against hers. Phoebe wiggled in response to the feel of his body and Cole tightened his hold on his wife and child. He knew he needed to go over what he was going to say to blast Thadius to hell, but right now his wife needed undisturbed, worry free rest and he was more than happy to oblige, besides, he had been plagued with odd fleeting nightmares himself last night, and snuggle time with Phoebe would be good for the soul.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Michael lay quietly in bed as the jumbled memories of his dreams cleared from his mind. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms above his head to work the kinks out of his muscles. He'd tossed and turned fitfully through the night. Visions of Gareth and Tia filling his dreams. He knew, or at least thought he knew, that she would agree to marry him and he couldn't wait to ask her. Michael was confident in his love for her and her love for him, but her delicate emotional state was a constant worry to him. Even though the horrid memories of her time in the troll camp had been erased from her memory, her heart still held some fear and her spirit could easily be trampled. The memory of his love, mute, terrified, and balancing on the edge of sanity was one he would never be able to erase from his mind. It was also one that he swore would never happen again. He meant every word he said to Gareth the night before. He would gladly give his life to protect his love.

  


Rolling over, prepared to rise, he was shocked into stillness at the sight of a white rose on the bedside table. He reached out tentatively and picked it up, only to start in surprise as a ring fell from around the stem and landed on the floor with a small clink. Michael's forehead creased into a small frown and his eyes opened wide in a combination of confusion and surprise. He bent and picked up the delicate ring, rubbing it between his fingers and then placing it on his palm.

  


It was a gold band with three stones. The center stone was rectangular and looked like a diamond. The other two stones he wasn't sure about. They flanked the diamond, but were smaller and round. As he held the ring up to the light, they almost seemed to change color. They were a delicate shade of pink that was almost translucent and shimmered a soft blue, then purple, then back to pink. Michael had never seen anything like them. They seemed to have a fire of their own deep inside the stones.

  


As he held the ring, Michael picked up the rose and brought it up to his nose. He closed his eyes and inhaled its sweet heady scent and the image of Magelin presenting Tia with an identical white rose flashed into his mind. That rose had been a present from her mother Analesse. Could the rose and ring at his bedside also be from Analesse? Was the ring the very one that Tia's mother wore as a symbol of her marriage and never ending love for Gareth? Michael felt almost certain that it had to be. There was no other explanation. If Gareth had been in possession of it, surely he would have presented it to him last night when they'd talked. No, the ring had to belong to Analesse. Tia's mother had sent her daughter a symbol of her parents love for each other and had done it in a way that let Michael know she approved of their union. Now it was time for Tia to wear the ring herself. It would symbolize Tia's love for Michael and be a reminder of the mother she held so dear.

  


"Thank you Analesse. This will mean so much to Tia. I swear to you that I will make her happy for the rest of her life. Thank you for your faith in me."

  


Michael set the ring and the rose on the bedside table and quickly got dressed. He couldn't wait to ask his love to marry him. His heart was bursting with joy and his nervous fingers shook as he fastened the buttons on his shirt. As he dressed, he spoke out loud the words he would say to Tia when he asked her to be his wife. No potential bridegroom had ever been happier. Soon he and Tia would be joined as one and he could spend the rest of his life taking care of her and making sure she was the happiest woman in all the worlds. Their hearts and home would be filled with love and joy.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Michael found Tia sitting on a bench in the garden surrounded by the fairies, Melinda, and little Ben. The baby boy was a shimmering bubble sitting in Tia's lap as the fairies braided and put flowers in her green and golden hair. Her eyes were twinkling merrily as she listened to something Mindy was telling her. Michael smiled to himself and his heart swelled with love as he heard Tia's magical laughter float through the air. He strode towards the lovely vision before him, ring clasped tightly in his hand.

  


"Good morning, love." Michael bent down and kissed her lightly as the fairies and Melinda giggled. Little Ben floated up in front of him between the two lovers and Michael bade the little boy good morning as well. The sparkling ball of light burst into giggles and zoomed up into the air closely followed by Lilia. Michael smiled down at Tia and she smiled shyly back at him and lowered her eyes under his intense gaze. The air was charged with the emotions raging inside him and Tia could feel it. She blushed, tinting her copper skin with a golden hue and the sight of her took Michael's breath away. Lilia returned with Ben Junior in her arms and looked at the two lovers before her.

  


"Mindy, why don't we go and find some flowers for your mama?" 

  


Michael turned grateful eyes upon the fairy and had to squeeze his hands into tight fists to stop their nervous trembling as he watched them go. When the group was out of ear shot, Michael sat down next to Tia and took her hands in one of his, rubbing them lightly with his thumb and bringing one of her delicate hands to his lips for a tender kiss. 

  


"You look lovely this morning Tia. It seems that every time I see you my heart melts." Michael gazed longingly at the young nymph. Her eyes were wide with emotion and he could see the pulse beating in her neck. He leaned in and met her lips in a kiss as gentle as the breeze and Tia responded in kind, seeking out the softness of his lips, sighing at her yearning to be held. Michael broke the kiss and Tia's breath heaved in her chest, her eyes now huge, her expression filled with wonder and curiosity. She could feel Michael's intense love and nervous anticipation.

  


"Is everything all right Michael?" Tia's words were a soft whisper. She didn't want to break the spell that had fallen over them. The rest of the world had faded away, leaving the young lovers alone in the special place created by their love.

  


"Everything's wonderful Tia, more than wonderful." Michael kissed Tia once more, lingering as her soft lips opened slightly and pressed against his, drinking in her sweetness, wanting more, seeking more, needing forever. He slowly rose from his place at her side and got down on one knee before her. Tia's eyes shimmered with tears of happiness as she looked down at her love. Her heart was pounding and her hands were shaking as he took them in his.

  


"I spoke to your father last night my love and he has given us his blessing. I love you with all my heart Tia and I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. Would you marry me? Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tia bit her lip as she gazed down at the young man she loved with all her heart. She choked back a sob as she nodded her head yes, too emotional to try and speak. Michael gently took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger, following its movement with a kiss. Michael held her hand up so Tia could look at the ring and she gasp. 

  


"Where...? Michael, did my father...?"

  


"When I woke up this morning this ring and a white rose were on my bedside table. Is it your mother's wedding ring?" Tia nodded as she looked from the ring to Michael. She had loved to look at her mother's ring when she was a little girl, holding her mama's hand up to the light and gently twisting the band on her finger to make the stones shimmer. Now her mama had given the ring to her and she was overcome with emotion. Tia trembled, tears spilling down her cheeks and Michael rose, pulling her up from the bench to hold her.

  


"It's okay love. She's watching you baby and she loves you."

  


"I... I know, it's just ... sometimes I miss her so much Michael and now... well now I know she's been with me all along. She's right here with me, with us and now I know how happy she is and that she loves you too."

  


No more words were needed as Michael wrapped his arms around Tia. Their hearts beat together as they stood in the golden sunshine. Evil had intended for the man to kill the gentle nymph instead of loving her, but the hands of fate and the power of love had intervened to bind them together for life. The one who was to be damned for eternity had been saved by the beauty and pure heart of the woman in his arms just as she had been saved from the prison of insanity by his fierce love and determination. Their lips me softly, passionately, as two became one, beginning a union that would last through all of time.


	42. chapter forty two

None of the characters who appear on the show Charmed belong to me. This story, the land of Galperin, and the creatures who inhabit it do, as do Thadius, Magelin, Sir Roman, and the Supreme Beings. This story may not be copied or posted without permission from the author.

  


I am dedicating this chapter to Alcandre for the extensive review. It was certainly the longest one I've ever gotten. It had me laughing and feeling satisfied that this story is still keeping people intrigued. I do hope you are getting more sleep now that you've managed to catch up ;)

  


This chapter is also for Michelle who goes over everything with a fine tooth comb and puts all the emotions I want my readers to feel into words. Many of her insights have changed the direction of this story more than once :)

  
  
  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~~~Jolynn~~~

  


"A Mother's Anguish" chapter forty-two

  
  


Cole buried his face in Phoebe's silken hair as the sound of her rhythmic breathing lulled him to sleep. Thoughts of Thadius vied for attention in his head but he pushed them away to focus on the blissful feeling of having his wife and child safe and loved in his arms. He slipped inside a dream world taking comfort from their nearness.

  


Cole found himself sitting on a bench in the middle of some unknown but hauntingly familiar park. The sun was shining and he sat there relishing its brightness and the feel of its warmth on his upturned face. The air smelled crisp, clean, and new and all around him he could hear the musical sounds of birds, laughing children, and the gentle breeze as it whispered through the tree tops. His senses were alive and his heart was pounding with the intensity of experiencing the world around him, yet there was also a feeling of anxious uncertainty inside him.

  


As he looked at his surrounding with a critical eye his memory began to come back to him. It wasn't so much what he saw, as it was how he saw it and how it made him feel. The sensations inside him were familiar and when he was able to pinpoint them it turned his heart numb with a deep penetrating terror. Cole sat there as he tried to remember his action up until the time he found himself here. He struggled to remember while panic squeezed his throat. He had to know what brought him here. He had to know because he hadn't felt this rush and clarity of his senses since the time he had first been allow topside after spending his childhood and teen years in the depths of hell.

  


Why did he feel as if this was all new? He had no memory of being held below again, why was being here, now, like seeing and feeling the world for the first time? Had his life changed dramatically? Had he been taken from Phoebe and his family and thrust back into hell at the end of the trial? Was he only now topside for some reason he wasn't aware of after years spent below without any memory? How could he remember his love and their life together so well but not have a clue to where he was and why he was feeling the rush of emotions and adrenaline pumped sensations of breathing the clean air and feeling the sun on his face after being denied for a long time? His feeling just didn't co-inside with his memories and his fear rose as the minutes ticked by.

  


Cole put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes and temples, willing his brain to remember what had brought him to this park bench. He grit his teeth as he wracked his brain for a clue to his actions. Shaking his head he once again looked up to see a figure walking towards him in the distance. A small smile formed on his lips. He knew that walk, he knew that form. The figure approaching was Phoebe. There was no mistaking her, he knew every little nuance of the way she moved. Relief filled him as she neared. If Phoebe was here, things would return to normal. And even if there was trouble, they could withstand anything when they were together.

  


As she neared, Cole saw that Phoebe was still carrying their child. This was proof that time hadn't passed while he was held below. She was smiling and held out her arms to him and Cole gladly went forward, enveloping her in his embrace, relishing in the feeling or her body pressed to his and the rightness and normality of the action. He buried his face in her hair, breathed in her comforting scent, and clung to her needing reassurance that this was real. Phoebe felt him tremble and put her hands on his face, holding it so she could look in his eyes.

  


"What's wrong baby? Cole, you seem upset."

  


"I... I..." Cole gave a little laugh that was full of uncertainty instead of joy. "I didn't know where I was for a minute. This sounds funny but I was sitting here and all of a sudden I felt like I did when I was first allowed topside. The air and the sun, the sound of the birds, everything seemed new. I... it was like I'd been set free after being in hell."

  


Phoebe's face creased with worry and her eyes filled with sympathy as she pulled Cole close once more. She had woken him from many a nightmare over the years that evolved around his time in the Underworld and she knew just how terrified he was that he would one day be sent back there. "It's okay Cole. You haven't been below. That will never happen."

  


"Where are we?"

  


"You really don't remember, do you?" The concern on Phoebe's face deepened as she looked at Cole and saw utter confusion on his face. "We went for a walk because I wanted to come to the park for some ice cream." Phoebe smiled indulgently at him and took his hand to place it on her tummy. "We do this all the time because your daughter happens to have an insatiable sweet tooth. We're about four blocks from the house. I think I should take you home Mister. Come on, let's go."

  


Cole linked his arm in hers and began to walk, only to feel Phoebe tugging at his arm. He looked towards her and saw intense worry and confusion come over her face. "It's this way Cole. You're laying down when we get home." As they walked Cole looked around him at the houses that lined the street searching for a familiarity that simply wasn't there. He glanced at Phoebe from time to time, expecting to see doubt come over her too as they walked but she just strolled along without a care, occasionally pulling him close and resting her head against his arm. He bent over to kiss the top of her head and then froze in his tracks when he looked back up, entranced by the old Victorian mansion they were passing.

  


Phoebe pulled on his arm and then entwined her fingers in his. "What is it Cole?"

  


"Who lives here?" 

  


Phoebe looked at the grand house before her, puzzled. As far as she could tell, the house was empty. There was a real estate sign in the front yard and the grass and bushes were well past needing a simple trim. A heavy lockbox could be seen on the huge double doors. "Cole, I don't think anyone does. What's the matter?"

  


"I don't know. It's just this house, it's... familiar. I need to go look." Much to Phoebe's dismay Cole dropped her hand and proceeded to pass through the gate and up to the front walk. He heard Phoebe calling him but his feet simply kept going. He tried to stop but found it impossible. He had no control over his actions, helplessly drawn to the mansion's doors like iron to a powerful magnet. Her voice faded as he reached the porch. Cole reached for the tarnished brass lockbox on the door but started in surprise when it was opened by a young woman. He took a step back and looked over his should only to find Phoebe gone. Cole looked from the woman at the door to the empty sidewalk, his fear over the whereabouts of his wife battling the undeniable pull of the house and its mysterious occupant. 

  


"Do come in sir."

  


"No, I... my wife. I have to find Phoebe."

  


"She is well. Please come in."

  


Cole studied the woman, a girl really, before him, and a feeling of recognition came over him. He knew her, he was sure of it but he couldn't make the final connection. "Who are you?"

  


"I think you know the answer to that. Please come in. You were sent here for a reason and will not be allowed to leave until that reason is fulfilled."

  


Cole reluctantly stepped forward into the manor. The inside was opulent and quite unlike the faded, neglected look of the exterior. It was decorated in the style that would have been popular in the nineteen twenties, gilded mirror frames, overstuffed chairs, crystal chandeliers, carved wooden flowers and cherubs adorning the furniture and newel post. Cole could feel his heart begin to beat faster, it seemed to swell in his chest, making a deep breath difficult. "Look, I want to know why I'm here and where here is, and I want you to tell me right now!"

  


"Patience. You shall see. Come with me." Before the woman could lead Cole further into the house, a small boy came through a door at the end of the hallway. He called out happily when he saw his mother and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her legs, holding her tight. She scooped him up and held him to her breast, laying her cheek against his, her golden hair framing their faces.

  


Cole stood in silent shock staring at the mother and child before him. His chest tightened as he realized who they were. The woman who held her son so tenderly was his first kill, the little boy his second. He was reliving the scene of his first murder. It was this beautiful young woman's blood that stained his hands when he passed from being a half human demon to being a cold-blooded assassin. Pain filled him as he looked from one golden head to the other, knowing he had cut both of their lives short. Yes the slaughter was done on orders from the Source and Raynor, but he was to blame, he'd done the heinous deed. Regret and a deep sadness filled his eyes as he backed away from them needing to flee this place of painful memories. "I'm so sorry. I swear I am. What I did was horribly wrong. I'm so sorry I took your life."

  


"You are not here to be punished or to beg forgiveness, you are here so that you may understand. Come with me." She set the boy on his feet and shooed him towards the door from whence he'd come, then beckoned for Cole to follow her. She led him into a parlor and over to the piano standing in the corner. Upon the piano were dozens of photographs, it was here that they stopped. "This, these are why you are here. You need to see these to understand."

  


Cole looked at the people in the photographs, searching for a familiar face, still not sure of the woman's intent. He scanned the images until he came to one he recognized. It was the image of a man with a little girl. He was holding her in his arms in front of a Christmas tree, both of them were smiling broadly. The happiness on their faces cut into Cole like a knife. The girl he knew, was the woman standing beside him, but the man, it was the image of the man that hurt the most. The man in the picture was Thadius.

  


"You're Arabella."

  


"Yes, I am the child whom your mother spared on the day she slaughtered my family. Every other person in these pictures died that day at her hand."

  


Cole winced, the images in the photographs swam before his eyes. His heart ached at the loss of all those souls. "Thadius was your father?"

  


"Yes"

  


"I killed you. I killed his last surviving child."

  


"Yes. My death completely wiped out our family line. You killed my child and I, effectively bringing about the hideous promise Raynor made to my father. Raynor vowed that not a single Manchester would walk the earth if my father didn't assent to a pact with the side of evil."

  


"And I fulfilled his promise. I didn't know who you were. All I knew was that I had to kill or die. I'm sorry. I've changed, I swear I have. I... I know that won't change anything."

  


"Perhaps it can. Close your eyes." Cole reluctantly closed his eyes, not knowing what to expect and knowing he deserved whatever this woman, this ghost of a girl, had in store for him. He felt her run her hand over his face and then began to see images as if a movie were being shown inside his head. There was Thadius, bent over his books in his study in the very home Cole was now in. A movement made Thadius look up. Shock and fear came over his face. Cole turned his head and saw the reason for that fear. Raynor now stood directly in front of the big oak desk.

  


"What do you want? I told you I will never side with the devil."

  


"You have no choice, you stupid human. You would sacrifice your entire family to save the pitiful souls of San Francisco?"

  


"They can't be so pitiful if your leader wants control over them."

  


"They are mere cattle to manipulate for profit and pleasure. Join us, bend them to my masters will, or die."

  


"I cannot do as you ask. It goes against everything I believe in."

  


"Then believe in this." Raynor held out his hands and a small boy suddenly came running through the door of the study. Thadius rose as fast as he could and scrambled around his desk, desperately trying to reach his son. To his surprise Raynor didn't make a move towards the child, he simply smiled and stared. Thadius picked up his little boy, holding him close and backing away from Raynor.

  


"Tell me fool, how much do you love him?"

  


The child's eyes suddenly grew huge and his small pudgy hand flew to his throat. He made gurgling noises of distress as an invisible noose tightened around his neck. Thadius cried out and desperately felt the boys throat, trying to help his son. Raynor laughed at their misery and asked his question again.

  


"How much do you love him? It is his life or the souls of your constituents. Is there really a choice? Would you let this sweet... little... baby... boy...die?" The child frantically clawed at his throat with tears streaming down his cheeks as Thadius stood helpless. He made a move towards Raynor but was stopped in his tracks, feet frozen in place.

  


"I am all powerful. See...?" He waved his hand at the child and the little boy began to cough as air once again filled his lungs. "It's your decision Thadius, join us or have the slaughter of your family on your hands."

  


"I will pray to God to deliver me from this evil. My God is more powerful that the devil. He will not let me down. I will never make a deal with you."

  


"Very well, you have twenty four hours to change you mind. Simply call my name if you happen to see the error of your stupidity. It is the only way your family will be saved."

  


Raynor shimmered out and Thadius immediately fell to his knees. He pulled the child down as well with firm instruction to pray for God to save them from Satan, and then proceeded to do the same. 

  


As the vision faded Cole was left shaken and distraught. What he'd witnessed changed how he felt about the Elder he'd hated with such passion. Thadius had been a good man who loved his family but who had also had a strong conviction in his faith. For whatever reason his God had not chosen to stop the Source and Raynor. Cole knew that his own mother had been the demon who'd come back and slaughtered Thadius and his family and now he knew he was the one who had finished the job by killing Arabella and her son.

  


"I wanted you to see that so you would understand my father. He was a good, good man who loved his family and the people he represented. He worked all his life to better the lives of others. He was a religious man who believed in the power of good. His heart was broken when his actions caused the death of all those he held dear. He watched as his wife and brother were killed before him and knew the children met the same fate before the demon slit his throat. When he died, good took his soul directly to the Elders so he could continue the deeds he'd done on earth. It was the deeds he carried out as a whitelighter that finally gave him some solace.

  


"But he isn't that man anymore. I'm sorry for what he suffered but what he's doing now is wrong. He tried to kill my wife and child. His actions caused Tia to be raped and Michael's family to be killed. What happened to him? Where did his goodness go?"

  


"My father served well as a whitelighter for many years. He was a shining example of good at its best. He never sought out the information about which demon was responsible for committing the crime against his family. After serving the Elders for half a century he was made one himself when the oldest Elder retired. It was in this capacity that he began to question the death of his family and especially my death years later. Believe it or not, my father wasn't aware of my death. The information was withheld from him because of the circumstances linking both crimes. He stumbled on it accidentally while searching through the archives for information on a previous charge. He tried to ignore what he'd found but the knowledge ate away at him.

  


Needless to say it was a shock. It was the first time he'd heard the names Erzsebet and Belthazor. Even though he was an Elder he couldn't deny the anger and pain that filled him when he found out I had been killed, that Raynor's long ago promise had been carried out. He fought his feelings, knowing they were wrong. He was a being of good and was expected to remain true to his position no matter what. When you became involved with the Charmed Ones he took interest and pulled some strings so he could be the Elder in charge of their whitelighter and them. Over time he has watched you have all the things he and his family were denied and his soul has gone astray. You found love and happiness and now you will have a child to carry on your name. A child that will carry the blood of the demoness who wiped out his family and the blood of the demon who killed his last ray of hope for our families future."

  


"I won't sit here and say his actions are forgivable because of the circumstances because they aren't. I see that and I think if daddy could set the pain aside long enough to really look at the hurt he's caused, the hate in his heart would disappear. All that I ask is that when you question him today you keep these things in mind. My father was a good man, a good whitelighter, and a good Elder, but deep inside he's still human and his human heart is breaking over what he sees as a travesty of unfairness. Lead him down the road of truth but do it gently. I know he must pay for his crimes but perhaps you can urge the Supreme Beings to have compassion for a man who loved and lost his entire family to evil."

  


Without another word, Arabella disappeared. Cole was left standing in a daze, looking back and forth, trying to clear his head. The condition of the room he was in shocked him. There were cobwebs in the corners and hanging from the chandeliers, the furniture was covered in sheets that were also coated with a thick layer of dust. He looked at the floor and took a deep breath of surprise when he saw only his footprints in the years of grime. Suddenly Phoebe's voice came to him from far away. 

  


"Cole"

  


"Phoebe! I'm in here. Phoebe."

  


"Cole, it's okay. Wake up Cole." He came to sprawled out on the bed, sweat trickling down his spine while Phoebe looked down at him with worry. He reached for her and pulled her close with a strangled cry, relief flooding through him at being pulled from his nightmare.

  


"It's okay baby. It's okay." Phoebe could feel his heart booming in his chest as it rose and fell rapidly while he gasped for breath, trying to calm himself. She rarely saw him this upset. He had to have been dreaming about his past. "Was it the nightmares of your childhood Cole?

  


"No, I... we were walking and came across this old house. I had to go up to it, it drew me to it and when I turned back you'd disappeared. I wanted to go and find you but a girl came to the door and told me I had to come inside. It was Arabella's house Phoebe. She and her son were my first kill. My first kills were Arabella, Thadius' daughter and his only grandson. My mother killed Thadius and his family and I killed his only remaining daughter and grandson. That's why he hates me so much." 

  


"Oh Cole. You didn't know. You were following orders. If you hadn't fulfilled your duty the Source would have killed you. I know it hurts to be confronted with your past baby, but every time you are you have to let the hurt go. You would trade your life in an instant if it would bring all your victims back."

  


"It isn't that Phoebe. Yes it hurts but it also makes me feel pity for Thadius. Arabella showed me the past when Raynor came and almost killed Thadius' little boy to try and get him to side with evil."

  


"Cole, that was Thadius' choice. He made it. It was a horrible choice to make but he is the one who refused the Source and brought the killing of his family down on their heads."

  


"He trusted in his God to save them."

  


"And I wish it had been enough but it wasn't and you can't put the blame on your shoulders. You and Elisabeth were victims in the Source's plan just like Thadius and his family were. What happened was terrible and Thadius allowed it to corrupt him while he was in a position of great power. You didn't cause him to commit any of the acts that he and the Elders are standing trial for. Yes he has a motive but it isn't enough to make what he's done any less wrong. Just because you killed Arabella doesn't make it right for him to kill you and our daughter. He's still wrong Cole."

  


"I know that Phoebe but now I see him as a desperate, lonely, hurting person instead of a heartless, bigoted, hateful Elder. He still needs to pay for his crimes but I want it all to come out. Perhaps when the Supreme Beings hear about all the circumstances they will take them into consideration when they decide his fate." 

  


"I still hate him Cole. You... you weren't in that troll camp. Tia..."

  


"Hush baby, I know nothing can ever make that right. What you two suffered can't ever be taken back. This whole thing was so incredibly wrong and he will pay for what he's done. He's a despicable, empty shell of a man and he hurt you so badly. I would still gladly choke him to death if he ever caused you pain again, but please don't feel betrayed if I now have a little sympathy for him. If I'd lost you and our little girl I would feel hate and anger too Phoebe. You know that. I would want revenge, I do want revenge. He has to be punished but I have to admit that deep down inside I understand where he's coming from. The fact that he's an Elder, and he is supposed to uphold all that is good, makes his action more heinous, but there still remains just a shred of compassion inside for all he's lost. Do you understand?"

  


"Of course I do and the goodness inside you never ceases to amaze me. Don't you ever, ever, let anyone make you feel you are still evil. I know you and I know how you think. I want you to always remember this time and these feelings. You are laying here feeling compassion for a man that tried to kill your family and to feel that means that you have a pure heart Cole. A man filled with evil would have no sympathy for someone who's done him so wrong. I happen to think you're pretty incredible Cole Turner."

  


"You're pretty incredible yourself Mrs. Turner. How are you feeling by the way after your long night of bonding? I found you in a heap of sisters this morning grinning like the Cheshire Cat. You were just too cute. Leo and Majin had to help me untangle you."

  


"It was wonderful Cole. I've missed Prue so much. She and Paige really had a chance to get to know each other and it was just so right to be able to hold her again. We talked until it was getting light."

  


"That's what I suspected. Do you feel up to going to the trial?"

  


"Of course I do Cole. I would never leave you alone in that courtroom." The look on her face took Cole aback. His question had truly astounded her.

  


"I love you."

  


"Me too you."

  


"What did you talk about by the way? Anything I should be worried about?"

  


"Majin, the baby, labor, you"

  


"Me?"

  


"You're gonna need the drugs." Cole looked at her with a mystified look on his face and she began to giggle. "Never mind. Let's just say that we are going to be extra prepared when our daughter decides to make her debut."

  


"Mrs Turner, you never fail to keep me guessing." Cole nibbled her neck and she shrieked as he tickled her. He then put his mouth to her stomach. "Your mother is crazy little one. We're going to have to stick together."

  


"Cole!" 

  


"Just teasing. Come here woman."

  


"It's late."

  


"I don't care Phoebe. Just hold me for a minute, it's going to be a rough day."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later both parties were gathered in the courtroom once more. The emotions were running high as everyone milled about waiting for the arrival of the Supreme Beings. Cole and Phoebe slipped inside, late, and made their way up the central aisle. Phoebe searched the crowd for her sisters, meeting eyes and sharing unspoken words of support with each of them and then met eyes with Tia. Her eyebrows rose and she cocked her head to the side in question, wondering what had given Tia the incredible glow that radiated from the nymph.

  


Tia grinned and then bit her lip shyly. She didn't know if she should save her happy news or share it with Phoebe. Times were still tense in the courtroom but Tia knew Phoebe and Cole would both be overjoyed that Michael had asked her to marry him. Throwing caution to the wind Tia took a deep breath and then held up her left hand. Phoebe looked from her friends happy face to her hand, face to hand, and back again until the realization of what Tia was showing her sank in. Phoebe squealed with delight as her hands flew to her mouth. A stunned Cole turned to look at his wife, thinking something was wrong only to find her bouncing up and down on her toes with a silly grin on her face.

  


"Phoebe, what on earth?"

  


"Look"

  


"Where, what?"

  


"At Tia silly, look at Tia." Cole looked at the beautiful young woman whom he had grown to love like a little sister and tried to figure out the caused of the obviously ecstatic emotions of the nymph and his wife.

  


"Her hand Cole. Look at her hand. She's wearing an engagement ring!" Cole's face split into a huge grin. He looked at Tia and she nodded, blissfully happy to let the world know she and Michael were to be married soon. Just as he was about to go and hug her Marquis made the announcement that the Supreme Beings and Sir Roman had arrived. Everyone settled down and took their places, focused once more on the trial.

  


When they were seated Cole leaned over to whisper in Magelin's ear. "I wanted to tell you something before we got started but now I'm going to ask you to just trust me today okay?" Magelin looked at the man whom he had so much respect for and nodded his assent. He knew Cole was a lawyer and he had faith in Cole's ability to cross-examine Thadius and the Elders.

  


"Whatever you think is best Cole."

  


"Thanks" Before Marquis could begin to outline the days schedule Cole rose and walked to the judges bench. Sir Roman's eyebrows raised in question but he said nothing to dissuade Cole. Before Cole could say a word, Stefan, the Elder, rose too. He headed for Cole and Sir Roman much to everyone's, especially Thadius', surprise. 

  


"What... Stefan what do you think you're doing? I'm in charge of our defense. Come back here." Stefan ignored Thadius and leaned in to speak to Cole and Sir Roman in private. Thadius began to rise but Devon stopped him, causing more outrage.

  


"Sir Roman I believe there is something that needs to be discussed and I'm pretty certain Mr. Turner knows what that something is. We were finally able to uncover some information last night that will affect the outcome of this trial. I apologize for our lack in promptness but the records we needed had been destroyed and we were searching for someone who had knowledge regarding this case, Mr Turner, and Thadius' connection to him."

  


"Is this something you can tell the court if I put you on the stand?"

  


"I'd rather do it in private. Our actions and information are going to be very upsetting for ... for one of us and I think it would be best to talk over the details out of earshot. Mr Turner, may I ask you, did you have a certain dream last night?" Sir Roman's forehead crease in puzzlement and he looked at Cole with intense curiosity. Cole looked at Stefan, equally surprised.

  


"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. It was, shall we say, very enlightening but it hasn't changed everything. There still has to be a punishment..." Cole was very hesitant to open up to the very men who tried to end the life of his baby girl. Who knew what games they were up to now? Still, if they had sent the dream he wanted to know their side of it.

  


"I would never suggest such a thing. We know we must pay for our crimes. That was not our intent." Thadius began to sputter about impropriety and Stefan looked at Sir Roman once more. "May we please take this to your chambers?"

  


"Cole?"

  


"By all means. I'm intrigued." The trio left the courtroom for more private quarters with the indignant rantings of Thadius ringing in their ears. Sir Roman sat at his desk and indicated that they should be seated.

  


"Now what is this all about?" Sir Roman's eyes were burning with curiosity. Cole looked at Stefan indicating he wanted the other man to begin.

  


"Ever since the beginning of this trial, actually since the day Thadius had Phoebe brought to the place where we dwell, we, the rest of the Elders that is, have been very worried and curious about Thadius' zeal for returning Cole to the Underworld and causing Phoebe to miscarry. The pain in her eyes when Thadius lectured Phoebe about her child being nothing more than a demon brat and her husband being evil made it evident she loved Cole very much. She became physically ill because of his words." Cole made a small growl of rage deep in his throat at the description of Phoebe's distress. "Cole's feelings for her were obvious as well when he came to bring her home.

  


When it was first known that Belthazor had come on the scene to kill the Charmed One an alert was sent out. As the events progressed, feelings changed, or so we all thought. Thadius was in charge of them and Leo and we just assumed that he'd decided that after all Mr. Turner had done for the side of good he wasn't a threat anymore. We lived with that assumption until we received information about Phoebe's pregnancy. That's when Thadius began to show his true feelings. The thing was though, he knew so much more about Cole than we did so we simply listened to him and followed his lead when he began his campaign to banish Cole and get rid of Phoebe's child. We thought it was a horrible but necessary thing to do. Thadius was so certain in is beliefs, that we didn't feel we dared question him. 

  
  


As Phoebe's pregnancy progressed, Thadius became more and more outraged. He championed his cause from morning till night, endlessly ranting about Cole's evil soul and the threat he was. He preached about how Belthazor would take his child below and turn her into an incredibly powerful enemy. He convinced all of us that the side of good would be dealt a fatal blow if the child were allowed to be born. I know that sounds harsh but at the time it made sense.

  


As this trial progressed and the facts have come out we have been horrified at the consequences of out actions. I will be the first one to stand and say that we must be held responsible for our deeds. We are ready to face our punishment and know that we can no longer serve as Elders. The dream we sent Cole was not to gain forgiveness, it was to show him that Thadius, however misguided and deluded, did have a heart. We hope that gaining a small bit of understanding would make things go easier for everyone involved when Cole questioned Thadius today. There has been enough pain on both sides. It wasn't until a few minutes ago that we decided to try and skip the entire end of the trial and simply accept our fate."

  


"You need to back up, I don't understand."

  


"Let me try and explain. You guys found someone who told you about the connection between Arabella and I right?" Stefan nodded, "And you sent her to me in a dream so I could learn the facts surrounding Thadius and his downfall?"

  


"Yes"

  


"Okay, I had a dream last night, this morning actually, where I was taken back to the house of my first victims. The woman, Thadius' daughter Arabella, showed me photos of her entire family, a family who had been destroyed by my mother. She then showed me Thadius' last meeting with Raynor and how Raynor had almost killed Thadius' little boy to try and get him to side with evil. What she showed me made me see why Thadius refused to accept Raynor's demands and helped me understand why Thadius is so bitter. He had faith in his God and he was a very moral and loving man. He couldn't turn his back on the people who counted on him. The death of his family broke his heart, and I shattered it to pieces when I killed Arabella and her little boy.

  


She told me how he'd become a whitelighter immediately and how performed years and years of good deeds, never looking for answers to the questions of who and why? It wasn't until he found out the link between my family and the demise of his that he began to lose control. He saw me get everything that had been denied him and those he loved and it began to blacken his heart."

  


"Are you saying you understand his motive and that he has an adequate one Cole?"

  


"No, not at all. What I'm saying is that I understand and know how easily I could be drawn into the same desire for revenge. If Thadius had succeeded in killing my daughter and if Phoebe had also died in that troll camp my need for revenge would be burning inside me. I think, no, I know, that I would want the bastard who was responsible to pay. Hopefully the matter could be resolve within the boundaries of decency and the law, but if it weren't, would I turn to magic or violence? Probably. What separates us is that Thadius was in a position of almost unlimited power and everything he did was supposed to be done in the name of good. His power became entwined with his hate and his need to punish those who had hurt him. I can't stand here and say that I wouldn't be tempted to use everything I had to avenge Phoebe's death. It's only human nature. We did in fact, wipe out the trolls after what they'd done to Phoebe and Tia. The difference there is that we were well within the power and law of Galperin to seek justice as we did. Thadius overstepped the limits and used his power for evil."

  


"So now what? Stefan what is your view here? What about the chance that evil could come for Cole and Phoebe's child and whisk her away to be raised as the most fearsome assassin your world has ever known?"

  


"The baby is safest with her parents and her family. Yes she could pose a threat but only if she were yanked from her families arms. Evil will never have a chance with so many to guard her and we would be fools to take her from her parents to be raised by others who could never understand her potential or love her like Phoebe and Cole will. That love will define her character more than anything else. We are asking that the trial end here and now and that we proceed with sentencing. We are all prepared to plead guilty to the crimes committed against Phoebe, Tia, the creatures of Galperin, and Michael and his family. They were too similar to Cole's family and touched off a burst of rage in Thadius. Stand ins for his pain if you will. We take full responsibility for them."

  


"Cole how do you feel? Will you forego your cross examination?"

  


"Gladly. This trial has been hard on all of us. It's time to put the past behind us."

  


"Very well. You may each make a statement in the courtroom regarding punishment." 

  


Everyone rose as Sir Roman, Cole, and Stefan filed back into the courtroom. The expressions across the entire room were identical, intense curiosity. Thadius was being held by two Elders, one on each arm. He looked as though he was about to explode. How would he react to Sir Roman's pronouncement that the trial was over and the Elders were indeed guilty?

  


You may be seated ladies and gentlemen. Due to some very interesting facts, this trial has now come to its conclusion. Cole has agreed to waive his questioning of the Elders. Will the defendants please rise." 

  


Thadius tried to shrug off the two Elders who held his arms but they refused to give in to his frantic movements. "Let me go! Don't you fools understand? When the defendants rise it is to receive the verdict. How can you stand here and throw the rest of this away? We're not done yet! This isn't over! I planned for this. Let me go you fools. We have to make them see he's evil."

  


Stefan shook his head sadly and went to stand directly before the ranting Elder. "Thadius please. This trial has been a farce and has ripped open too many wounds of the past."

  


"But, but... we"

  


"Thadius it's over!" Stefan turned back towards Sir Roman and nodded, indicating that they were ready for the verdict. Sir Roman nodded back and took a deep breath. You could have heard the beat of a fairy's wings in the still courtroom.

  


"Because of information received in my chambers I will read the verdicts as my colleagues and I have discussed them over the past several days. Nothing has changed in how we view the defendants actions. On the count of shimmer manipulation we find the defendants guilty. On the count of interference in another world's order that led to the kidnapping of Tia and Phoebe we find the defendants guilty. We also find the defendants guilty of the events which led to the rape of Tia. On the count of murder in the first degree of Michael's family we find the defendants guilty. The defendants knowingly and willingly participated in actions designed to cause the miscarriage of Phoebe Turner and held her against her will. They are guilty of attempted murder and an additional kidnapping charge in regards to Phoebe Turner. On all other counts concerning the events that took place in Galperin because of the defendants actions we find them guilty. How say you in answer to these findings?"

  


Thadius shrieked. "What about him? What about that bastard demon? He killed my Arabella and my little grandson. He's an evil menace. He'll kill others I tell you. Just wait. He'll take that demon brat and raise her as a weapon against us. He will I tell you! He will!"

  


"Thadius please. We know everything. Be silent or you will be removed. Cole is not on trial nor has he ever been on trial. Stefan would you please make a statement?"

  


"Thank you Sir Roman, the other Elders and I admit to all of the wrong doings listed in your judgement. We committed these acts without regard to the innocent people involved, allowing ourselves to be led by Thadius even when things didn't seem right. We step down from our positions as Elders for Earth and bow to whatever punishment you see fit."

  


Thadius face was red with outrage and his eyes held the glassy demented look of someone who has lost all touch with reality. He opened his mouth to speak but simply babbled and huffed too dumbstruck by the turn of events.

  


"Mr. Turner?"

  


"The anger and heartache suffered by my family and friends because of the actions of the Elders was horrendous. Tia almost lost her mind. She and my wife suffered in horrid conditions and were subject to all sorts of mistreatment. My wife was beaten, my daughter almost killed, my friend raped, and Michael's family slaughter because of their mixed blood. It is impossible to adequately sum up our suffering. On the other side of the coin is the fact that I have been reunited with my parents and found their love, my mother has been set free and my son is safe, my wife has seen her sister and now knows Prue doesn't blame her for her death, Michael has been saved from a life of evil and that has in turn saved Galperin, and Michael and Tia have found a love that has sustained them through the horrible ordeals they went through and are now about to be wed. Our two worlds have found each other to join as friends. To state it simply, there have been effects of the Elder's actions that have changed all of our lives for the better, but, does that change anything in the end? Should the chance positives of the past months carry any weight in the decision about the punishment that should be dealt out? Do chance rights cross out all the terrible wrongs?

  


No! Absolutely and unconditionally no! The Elders must pay, that is a fact without doubt. They must be made to always remember what has happened here. The Elders must never forget the suffering they caused by their careless actions for to forget is to doom those actions of bigotry and hate to happen again. My heart screams out for revenge when I think of what my wife and Tia went through. It screams for justice when I think of the pain caused by their careless deeds. My child came within seconds of death. My family and friends waited in terror when Phoebe and Tia were stolen from us, our hearts broke thinking of them trapped by those filthy trolls wondering if they were dead or alive. Gareth almost died for worry about his little girl. Her kidnapping was a horrid repeat of how he lost his wife and it cut him through to his soul. I could go on and on about the terror, pain, and anguish of the last few months but mere words simply can't sum up what we've been through, and what we went through certainly shouldn't be summed up into a nice little package. There was nothing trivial about the horror the Elders unleashed on us and trying to put it all into words is impossible.

  


I had a dream this morning, and in that dream Arabella, Thadius' daughter came to me. She showed me the reason for his hate and I won't stand here and say it wasn't a good one, but good or not, justified or not, it cannot take away the fact that he used his power for evil. He sits on the highest throne of goodness in our world, all the Elders do, and with that power comes an incredible responsibility, with that power comes strict morality, and with that power comes the need, the absolute requirement, that justice be governed without malice. They must rise above their own feelings and follow the path of righteousness, and that, is something the Elders did not do. Yes Thadius had a reason and yes, the others were blind to the facts when they followed him, but they must pay for that lack of sight and for their misuse of justice. So while I stand here and tell you that I understand their motives, I also remind you of how much suffering those very misguided motives caused. Thank you."

  


Silence hung over the courtroom as Cole's words died away. Even Thadius seemed enthralled by his speech. Enthralled or dumb struck, it didn't matter anymore, the trial was over and the good guys had won. No one moved, no one spoke, no one breathed until Paige slowly and steadily began to clap. Her applause was joined but others and soon the courtroom rang with the spectators approval of his closing words. He had managed to sum up the horrors and emotions of the past few months and had done it well. He had admitted to the good, damned the bad, and allowed room for understanding. Now it was in the hands of the Supreme Beings. The trial was over and everyone clapped with joy. There wasn't a soul there who believed justice would not be served.

  


Cole turned, shocked at the spontaneous burst of applause and Phoebe jumped into his arms. Leo and Magelin were patting him on the back and Piper, Paige, and Prue were surging forward to hug him. The mood was one of elation because all of it was over, never to be visited again. Cole raised his head and his blue eyes met those of his father. His father was clapping while his mother held a hand over her mouth with tears running down her cheeks. Their little boy had done well and he was safe from the Elders' close minded hate. Pride shone from their eyes and Cole felt his own cheeks get wet with tears. Sir Roman finally pounded his gavel for order after a brief time period for celebration.

  


"We will break now so that we may discuss the penalty for the Elder's crimes. This new information must be thought over. We shall reconvene in an hour." The Supreme Beings filed out and the room filled with excited chatter again as Cole held Phoebe and finally began to believe in his heart that things were really going to be okay.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Thadius sat in a locked chamber, alone and despondent. He was lost, so incredibly lost and he had no idea how to find his way back. At this point he didn't even know if he wanted to. He had leapt to his feet in the courtroom after the Supreme Being left and charged at Cole shrieking and flailing his fists, determined to find justice. Stefan and the others had restrained him and brought him here whispering soothing words about acceptance and coming to terms with reality but Thadius wasn't so sure reality was what he wanted. His mind had slipped a little when Sir Roman had pronounced the decrees and it had slipped a whole lot more when Cole had gotten up and started talking about understanding his need for revenge. His mind bent at the concept of the hated demon ever understanding how he felt. Thadius simply didn't believe it was possible. How could the evil creature who had ripped the life from his dear Arabella understand anything about the feelings he had? 

  


Thadius pulled his legs up to his chest as he sat on the bed with no sheets. No one knew if it were possible for an Elder to commit suicide but they obviously felt there was a possibility. Every article that could pose a danger to someone intent on creating their own demise had been removed before Stefan had given Thadius the sedative injection and quietly slipped from the room. Now he rocked back and forth, swaying as the waves of sleepiness washed over him, trying to rock away the pain emanating from deep inside his soul. Where had he gone wrong? He was a good man, he was a great Elder, Was it so wrong to want to see evil punished? Was it beyond their scope of understanding that if the son had killed like the mother, the daughter would kill like the father?

  


Just as his head tipped forward, chin resting on his chest as it began to rise and fall with the rhythmic breath of sleep, Thadius was startled awake by a noise near the door. Had the Supreme Beings reached a decision so soon? Was he to get no rest after they shot him full of a sleep inducing potion? Looking up through blurry eyes he watched cautiously as a young woman entered the room. She didn't walk so much as she floated and Thadius glanced down to see that her feet were actually an inch or two off the ground.

  


The woman came towards him as he stared at her shimmering form. Her solidity varied like a cloud of smoke blown by a breeze. She was surrounded by a glow that highlighted her golden hair and pale skin like the heavenly lights in the paintings of angels. Thadius stared at her, his heart in his throat, not daring to believe what he was seeing. 

  


"Arabella?"

  


"Yes father, it's me."

  


"How?"

  


"The Supreme Beings allowed me to come and see you. They summoned me."

  


"But you aren't..."

  


"I know daddy. I'm not a magical being so normally it wouldn't be allowed but they can do almost anything and they wanted us to have time to talk."

  


"Why? I'm a condemned man."

  


"While it's true you will be punished daddy, you aren't truly condemned. You can find it in your heart to admit what you did was wrong and accept your punishment. You can ask for forgiveness from those you've wronged."

  


"That demon killed you Arabella and his mother killed me."

  


"I know daddy, but he has changed."

  


"He doesn't deserve to be happy. He doesn't deserve to see his little girl grow up. He doesn't deserve what he and his family stole from us."

  


"He and his mother have suffered for their crimes."

  


"Not enough! They can never suffer enough." Thadius was sobbing as his pain and hate came rushing out. Arabella drew near, wishing she could hold him. Her hand stroked his face and he felt the lightest sense of touch. He grabbed for her hand but found only air. His baby really wasn't there at all. Not in the real sense. Not in the way that she could be held and loved.

  


"Daddy please, it will tear you apart for all of time if you do not let your hate go."

  


"How can I let it go when he lives on? When he has a wife to love him, when he gets to hold his baby girl in his arms? I will never have those things."

  


"I'm here now daddy."

  


"No! It's not the same! I can't even touch you Arabella. I'll never hold you in my arms, I'll never kiss my wife, I'll never see happiness on the faces of my family. That bastard is loved while I am damned to a cold life devoid of emotion."

  


"Please daddy. Please see the truth."

  


"Will it save me? Will admitting my guilt bring you back? Will it keep me from being punished and humiliated? Will it allow me even one minute to spend with my wife? NO! It will do nothing! I won't give in to even your pleas Arabella because my heart won't let me. I know the truth and it's cold and empty. I am alone forever because of that demon and his mother and I will never, ever, apologize for trying to kill him and his brat."

  


"Then there is nothing more I can do here. Goodbye daddy. I love you."

  


"Wait, Arabella, don't leave me! Don't go, not yet."

  


"I have tried to serve my purpose here and I have failed. They are calling me back. Goodbye daddy." Thadius screamed out in anger and pain as the image of his daughter faded from is sight. With her went the feeling of warmth that had been enveloping him and he realized far to late that she really had been able to hold him. He had turned away from the gift of forgiveness and love offered by the Supreme Beings and spit in their faces and now it was too late. It was too late to admit he was wrong, it was too late to apologize, and it was much too late to hold his little girl for one last time.

  


Thadius let out more heart beaking wails of pain as he rocked back and forth on his knees. He covered his ears with his hands to drowned out the voices in his head that were screaming at him. They screamed of punishment and damnation, anguish and loss, and the sound of their cries drove the unstable Elder over the edge. When Stefan came to check on him only minutes after hearing his screams, he found a ghost of the man he'd once admired.

  


Thadius' eyes were blank and his mouth hung slack as spittle dripped from the corners. There was no response to repeated callings of his name or the snapping of fingers in front of his face. Devon gave him an injection to counteract the sedative, in an effort to rouse him from his delirium, but it did no good. Thadius had retreated into his own mind and from the look of terror in his eyes he was also locked in a hell of his own making. 

  


Sir Roman entered the room and laid his hand on Thadius' head then grunted in pain, bile rising in his throat at the bloody images that flashed through his head. He saw Thadius' family screaming as they died more horribly than they had in reality. The pain and hatred Thadius held in his heart had turned the quiet killings into a bloodbath of horrendous proportions. Even the children, whom Elisabeth had put to death gently, begged for mercy as their throats were torn out in the insanity of Thadius' mind. One after another they were slaughtered in front of his eyes as the floor turned red with the flow of their blood and their screams rang in his ears. Sir Roman jerked his hands away to stop the hideous images, feeling sympathy for the deranged man before him. Thadius was truly trapped in hell. He would see these heartbreaking visions for all of eternity. No punishment from them could have been more effective.

  


"Give him a stronger sedative and try and make him comfortable Marquis. We can only hope he comes around. No one, not even him, should suffer the way he is right now. We will do our best to try and set him free of his visions. I promise you we will do right by him Stefan. If he wakes, we will then carry out his punishment. Please follow me to the courtroom. We have reached a decision concerning the rest of you."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


I hope none of you feel cheated by Thadius' fate. All sorts of cruel punishments went through my mind over the months while I've written this story, but this just felt right. My muse speaks and I listen. The other Elders are going to be made to pay though it won't be as drastic as what I originally had in mind for Ratty Thaddy.

  
  



	43. chapter fourty three

*My thanks to all of you who reviewed the last chapter. As I stated, I was unsure how you would accept Thadius' fate. Working on this story has helped me in my other pursuits and that is in part because of all the feedback I get from my wonderful readers.

  


*On another note, I am having to divide my time between this story and another that has a deadline so please be patient. I know it's frustrating to have to wait so long between chapters.

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~~~Jolynn~~~

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"A Mother's Anguish" chapter forty-three

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


With one more troubled look at Thadius, Stefan turned and followed Sir Roman out of the room. He stared at the head of the man who was leading him to his fate. Stefan knew what they had done had been a grievous crime against all who'd been involved and now it was time to stand and face his accusers. During the course of the trial Stefan had always kept his eyes downcast for fear of his gaze meeting that of Tia. It was her horrid fate that cut him the worst. She had been so incredibly innocent in the whole matter, and had been hurt so completely. No matter what the Supreme Beings sentenced him to, Stefan knew that the sight of the terrified nymph shaking and trying to curl into a ball to shut out the horrors of the troll camp would always stay with him. Thank the Gods that Michael had been able to reach her on time. Stefan felt guilt for all who had been wronged by their actions, but Tia was the one that truly cut the deepest.

  


The small party entered the courtroom through a side door and a hush fell over the room as they did. All were on hand to hear the final proclamation handed down by the Supreme Beings. Stefan supposed they could hardly wait to see their tormentors punished. He knew if their roles were reversed that he certainly would. The restraint of Cole Turner throughout the trial was incredible, and it should have been one of the first clues that things were not as Thadius had made them out to be. A blood thirsty assassin who planned on taking his child below to be subject to the horrors of demon training would not have sat huddled with his family for support during the painful times of the trial and showed such incredible restraint when told he had a dead son and that his daughter had come within a hairs breath of death too. 

  


No, Cole Turner was not the monster Thadius painted him to be. Unfortunately, Thadius, in his flawed reasoning would probably never see things that way. Turner's family had destroyed Thadius' and for that Thadius would be damned to always feel the pain of hate in his heart. Things could have been and should have been so much different. None of what happened should have taken place at all, to Thadius or Cole. The powers that be had failed both men miserably and now it was time to pay the piper. 

  


Knowing he deserved the contempt he would find there, Stefan deliberately sought out Tia's gaze. She started as his tired grey eyes met hers and her face softened at his look of remorse and pain. Tia tilted her head slightly as she tried to read his intent, then, to Stefan's amazement, she gave him a slight smile of encouragement and nodded her head. Michael, who'd had his back to Stefan, turned and followed Tia's stare. He scowled when he met Stefan's and quickly turned Tia away. That was as it should be. If his love had been so grievously injured, he knew he would damn those responsible to the worst of hells for the rest of their lives. Marquis announced that the court had come to a decision regarding the fate of the Elders and Sir Roman stood before his bench, ready to make his proclamation.

  


"Ladies and gentlemen, the turn of events has changed our decision in regards to the punishment of Thadius and the other Elders. While it is true that they have committed serious breeches of power, a horrible lack of judgement, and grievous crimes against all those involved, the knowledge of past events puts some of the blame squarely on our own shoulders."

  


There was a murmur in the courtroom as those present whispered questions to those next to them. Phoebe squeezed Cole's hand and made a little noise of distress. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her forehead. The tension in her body was clearly evident and it worried Cole. He could feel her trembling and her hands were ice cold. "Its okay baby, they'll do the right thing."

  


Phoebe didn't like the sound of this. Anger for the Elders burned deep inside her and her need for revenge was palatable. Her eyes locked on Sir Romans' and she shook her head slowly, begging him not to let her down through luminous brown eyes that were filling with tears. Phoebe knew of Cole's dream and of Thadius' past but it didn't change anything. It didn't erase the terror she felt when she thought she and Melinda were going to die because of the Galperin flower, it didn't take away the fear that had filled her when she though her baby had been poisoned, it didn't ease the pain of listening to Tia's screams as she was raped, it didn't change the panic that overwhelmed her when Bharil bent over her, covered in blood, and raised his hand to brutally kill her daughter. Nothing could take away all of the horrible memories Phoebe still held deep in her soul. She needed the Elders to pay for their crimes in order for her healing to begin.

  


Sir Roman gave her a reassuring smile before he began again. "Because Thadius had ties to both Elisabeth and Cole, what he should have done was step aside and excuse himself from becoming involved. Should have, but didn't. We all know that what he and the others did was wrong, very, very, wrong. Thadius used his seat of power in a very corrupt way. None of us will dispute these facts and the Elders will indeed be punished for them. Because Elisabeth was the demoness responsible for the death of Thadius and his family, and Cole was the demon who took the life of his only remaining daughter Arabella and her young son Thadius should have resigned from contact with them. He was in no way competent to be involved with the Charmed Ones after Cole came into their lives, and while these painful emotional events in no way make Thadius any less responsible for what has happened, they do shed a certain light on our culpability in the whole matter.

  


It is our opinion that we, as a whole have been woefully neglectful in our own duties of keeping our watchful eyes on all of the worlds around us. If we had been more alert, if we had in fact done out jobs, both Thadius and Cole would have been saved from years of heartache."

  


"No!" Phoebe sat forward intently and shook her head at Sir Roman words. "You can blame yourselves."

  


"Mrs. Turner, I am not saying that Thadius and the others are free from guilt, that is something I would never do. You have been through hell and nothing can completely mend the damage that was done to your soul. What I'm saying is that Thadius himself was an innocent when he was human. He was an innocent in need of protection from evil, but, as an innocent, he was thrown to the lions. 

  


We did nothing to help him when evil struck and the past Elders did the same. Where was the protection he deserved? Where was Good when Evil was stalking him and trying to get him to join hands with the Source? Where were we when his last remaining daughter was killed? The Elders must have known about Raynor's threat. They must have known Arabella was to be killed at some point just as Raynor had promised, but they offered no protection. Thadius was a man who turned his back on evil to protect the people who trusted him because he trusted his God and where were we? It's simple, we weren't there. He was alone. He faced Raynor alone and he was alone again when his natural need for information about who killed his family overcame his sense of right and wrong. The Elders let Thadius down and we let him down as well.

  


Unfortunately, Thadius has sentenced and punished himself. He has locked himself away inside his own mind and created visions of what he perceives are the images of his family as they died at Elisabeth and Cole's hands. He is quite catatonic and we are unable to rouse him. I saw the pictures flashing through his mind and I can assure you that anything we had in mind for his fate could not come close to the punishment he is inflicting on himself. If we had done our jobs, we would have seen that the order that ran the side of Good for Earth was becoming lacks. The Elders who were ruling when Thadius was being pressured by the Source were negligent and we should have seen it and stepped in. Everything that has happened in the last hundred plus years could have been prevented if we had been more alert."

  


"You said yourself, that you can't step in and change the natural course of events." Phoebe was still highly upset. Her cheeks were flush and her nails had made little half moon indentations in her palms as she listened to Sir Roman taking the blame for the Elder's black deeds.

  


"Phoebe, we couldn't change the plans the Source had for Cole to father a child just like we can't change the horrible things humans do to each other. Evil has its rights like any other power and human nature must go on as decided by fate, but the lack of help for Thadius in his time of need and the lack of intervention when Good simply took Benjamin away from Elisabeth and tricked her into taking Cole below were events that showed gross negligence. They were using their power for their own benefit just as Thadius and this set of Elders have. Good benefitted when Thadius died and became a whitelighter and Good benefitted when the Source convinced Elisabeth to kill. It took the dirty little matter of the demon who switched sides off their hands. These events, as was the killing of Michael's family, were travesties of Good power gone bad and that is something we can and must do something about.

  


I can see you are still upset Phoebe and for that I am truly sorry. I don't wish to agitate or disturb you in your condition. Please know that by taking some of the blame we are in no way condoning the Elder's actions or lessening their crimes. We are both equally liable for what has transpired. There shall be a meeting of the heads of the worlds to decide our fate. As for the Elders, they are removed from their posts immediately and shall be replaced by Benjamin Turner, Penny Halliwell, Majin Easton, Gareth the Druid, and Arabella. These five have seen the suffering corruption can cause and they have seen how easily Good can turn Evil. Benjamin, Penny, Arabella and Majin will reside in the Above and not in the world of the whitelighters. In this way they will keep better touch with the world they govern and have their loved ones at their sides. Gareth may reside wherever he wishes. If he chooses to live above he shall be able to go between Galperin and the Above at will. We have never had a living Elder, but we feel Gareth is very qualified for the job. Gareth and Arabella will be bestowed with magic fitting their new situation. 

  


The four of you shall have your wings clipped and your magic stricken. You will return to earth as humans to serve in the poorest and most desolate areas of the world to learn compassion, humility, mercy and respect for your fellow men and women. This sentence will be equal to the time Cole and Elisabeth Turner spent in the Underworld. You will have no worldly goods, no place to call home, and no family to love or be loved by. You shall wander the earth in search of people in need be it in places of famine, war, or pestilence. You shall befriend the lonely, feed the hungry, comfort the shunned, and nurse the dying. When your years of service are completed, you shall be judged as worthy or unworthy by the council of Supreme Beings. If it is believed that your deeds have redeemed you, you shall live out your life in peace and go to the Above upon your death. If it is determined that you haven't paid your penitence, you shall be sent to hell when your last breath leaves your body. That is all. Will the defendants please follow me."

  


Sir Roman, the Supreme Beings, and the former Elders left the courtroom in silence. For a moment no one spoke or moved. The trial was over and the bad guys had lost. Cole looked at Phoebe and was very relieved to see her looking like her old self again. The Elder's punishment must have been deemed fitting by his loveable, but sometimes headstrong, wife. He himself felt it was fitting and just although he still held a lot of anger inside when he thought of what those he loved had been through. Cole pulled her close and let out a whoop of joy. The effect of his shout was like that of a light being switched on and suddenly the courtroom was abuzz of activity and noise. Everyone was hugging and laughing and smiling from ear to ear. Everyone, except of course, for Norbert who was crying happy tears. 

  


The girls were still in shock over Grams being made an Elder and Prue was standing at Majin's side with a look of pride shining on her face. Piper's eyes traveled from her big sister to the man who had finally opened up her heart and bit her lip to stop the sudden rush of emotional tears. She always hoped Prue would find peace and love and she certainly had done both. They couldn't ask for a better man. The three of them had already been thrilled with what they had come to know about the mystery man in their sister's life, but now that he had been named an Elder, they knew he had to be extraordinarily special. The fact that it took someone with truly stellar qualities to be deserving of a Halliwell woman's heart wasn't lost on them either.

  


"Are you okay now baby? I know you got pretty riled there for a while." A frown of concern creased Cole's brow as he looked Phoebe in the eyes, searching for signs that she was still upset. Dr. Jankins made it clear there was to be little or no stress during the rest of Phoebe's pregnancy because of all the potential dangers mom and baby had been through in the first few months, but her life had been just the opposite. Thank goodness the damn trial was over with. All he wanted to do was take her home and pamper her for the next three months.

  


Phoebe smiled and nodded her head. She pulled his head down for a kiss then lay her cheek upon his chest and held him close. "I'm okay. I was worried Sir Roman was going to take all the blame and forgive the Elders and that... that's something that I just couldn't live with. I mean they tried to kill our baby girl Cole and they..."

  


"Hush baby. They got what they deserved and this whole damn mess is over with now. Just wait until I get you home."

  


"Oh really Mr. Turner? What are you going to do?"

  


"You are just going to have to wait and see Mrs. Turner but I have a few trick up my sleeve." 

  


"Like maybe another special bath?"

  


"Phoebe, you are impossible, and I'm not telling."

  


"You love it and pretty please."

  


Cole laughed and shook his head. "No way Mrs. Turner, but you're right, I do love you. I love your forehead, and your nose, and your neck..." Cole nibbled and kissed each part he named and Phoebe closed her eyes content to feel his arms around her and listen to the rhythm of his heart as it beat in time with hers.

  


Cole too stood calm and content in Phoebe's embrace. He surveyed the room around him and smiled as those he loved laughed and cried as they celebrated their victory. As he gazed around, he caught sight of Mindy and Magelin leaving the courtroom. Where on earth were they off to? Cole looked towards Piper and Leo and saw they were deep in conversation with Prue, Majin, and Paige. Curious, Cole turned Phoebe in his arms and pointed her towards Tia. "You go and do the girl talk thing with Tia. I want to know all about Michael's plans."

  


As Phoebe moved away from him, Cole slipped out of the courtroom to follow Magelin and Mindy. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Magelin smiled down at the little girl who had him by the hand. She'd come up to him in the busy courtroom just as he had been about to leave. His job of serving as counsel to Cole, the Halliwells, and the Galperin creatures was finished, and since no one had any questions for him it was time to join the others and face the music as well. He was just as responsible for what had transpired as the rest of the Supreme Beings. 

  


He'd been lost in thought when he'd felt a small but insistent tugging on his robes. Looking down, he'd come face to face with the cutest little imp in all the worlds. Mindy had smiled at him with her huge brown eyes and batted her lashes as she asked him to take her to see Thadius. At first he was shocked, to say the least. It was the child's terrible illness that had put all the tragic events of the past few months in motion in the first place. Why would the child want to see Thadius?

  


Magelin told Mindy that Thadius couldn't see her or anyone else right then because he was sick. He assured her that he would be punished like the rest when he was better. To Magelin's surprise Mindy had shaken her head and told him she knew all that and that he was silly. Silly of all things. She was just so precocious and adorable, it was an irresistible combination. He finally relented but warned her again that Thadius was very ill and that seeing him might make her sad. Mindy had simply nodded and said 'I know'.

That was how he had come to be in Thadius' room with the small Charmed child. The Elder's condition hadn't changed a bit and it pained Magelin to see him like this. He watched, fascinated, as four year old Melinda Halliwell walked right up to the bed and curled up next to the demented Elder. Magelin thought of pulling her away, he thought of all the bad things that could happen at that moment because of what he was allowing to transpire, yet he did nothing. Nothing that is, except watch, totally captivated by Melinda Halliwell-Wyatt.

  


Mindy lay next to Thadius, face to face. The Elder was in the fetal position with his legs drawn up and his hands near his face. Melinda took one of those hands in her tiny ones and started to hum a little tune. She rubbed his hand and hummed for a while with her head slightly cocked as if listening to someone Magelin couldn't hear, then she began to sing some of the words. It was as if they came to her slowly, as if she were hearing the song she was singing to the catatonic Elder.

  


The tune was lilting and sounded like a lullaby though Magelin knew he'd never heard it before. Melinda sang and held one of Thadius' hands while she stroked his face with the other. As she did some of the color began to creep back into Thadius' deathly pale cheeks. His breathing became less shallow and the corners of his mouth twitched. Seeing this Mindy sang a little louder and snuggled closer to the lonely empty man.

  


Magelin watched simply too transfixed to move. It was as if the child were melting the icy knot of pain and hate that welled deep inside Thadius. A movement to his left startled him and Magelin drew in a quick hiss of breath when his eyes met Cole's. Cole studied him for a moment, eyes unreadable, and then turned to watch his niece.

  


"Her power is to rescue lost souls." Cole said the words quietly so as not to disturb Melinda's work. He didn't look at Magelin and he made no move towards Mindy even though he was torn inside about what was happening before him. The man Melinda was saving was the man who had put his family through hell. He was the man who wanted his daughter dead, the man who had cause the rape of his friend and the beating of his wife. This man should suffer for all the suffering he had caused.

  


As if reading his thoughts, Melinda turned to him and frowned. "No, Uncle Cole, it wasn't his fault. You had me and all of us to love you when you didn't want to be evil anymore, but Thadius didn't have anybody. He did what he thought was right. He was scared of you and thought you were very bad. Nobody cared that he was scared, nobody loved him. He lost his family just like you never ever want to lose us. The people you hurt forgave you for your bad stuff. Thadius will get better if you forgive him too."

  


"I can't do that Mindy. You do what you have to do Princess, but I can't forgive him for trying to kill my baby girl."

  


"He needs you Uncle Cole."

  


"He hates me for what I did to his family."

  


"Are you sorry?" Melinda's eyes were huge, full of unquestioning faith in the power of love and forgiveness. Cole looked at his princess and struggle with the battle raging inside him. It wasn't that simple! How could he forgive Thadius?"

  


"You're sorry Uncle Cole and if you can tell him you'll feel better again. Daddy says hate is bad. It hurts you. I don't want you to hurt. I love you."

  


"Mindy..."

  


"Please?"Cole swallowed hard and nodded. What the child said was true. He did want Thadius' forgiveness for what he'd done to Arabella and her little boy. His heart ached for forgiveness. If he hadn't found love, if he hadn't found Phoebe, if he hadn't been forgiven for his past, he would be a broken man full of evil and hatred without a family just like Thadius was now. Did he have the right to condemn Thadius to a live he himself was terrified of having to return to someday?

  


Mindy continued to sing softly and held Thadius' hands. As she did, his eyelids fluttered and he unclenched his jaw, allowing his face to relax and soften, making some of the deep lines of anguish to fade away. His lips parted and he whispered something so softly that the words couldn't be heard. Mindy spoke his name and he called out, this time louder.

  


"Arabella?"

  


"No, but I love you too." Thadius opened his eyes and stared in shock at the little Charmed child. He blinked, stunned, then closed his eyes again.

  


"I thought my baby had come back. I used to sing that song to her."

  


"Arabella's here Thadius. You just can't see her."

  


"No, they're gone, they're all gone."

  


"They're still in here." Melinda touched Thadius' chest over his heart and he put his hand over hers. 

  


"I miss them. I..." The dam broke inside of the pain filled Elder and the tears began to flow. He wailed and rocked in the arms of the small child who's greatest magic was to renew the faith and love of those who had become lost. Mindy held him and said no more. She could feel his heart pounding as he cried out his grief and she was just simply there.

  


"You're a little angel."

  


"Nope, I'm a Halliwell." The pride in Melinda's voice made Thadius start and then smile. He had hated the Charmed Ones for so long because of their stubbornness and unruly ways but to see this little one, this proof of the goodness of the next generation, filled him with hope. Thadius pulled Melinda close to hug the child and froze when he saw Cole standing the doorway. He tensed and Melinda held him tighter, knowing what had happened.

  


"My Uncle Cole wants to tell you something." Melinda started to pull away and Thadius cried out and clung to her as if she were the parent and he was the scared child.

  


"Don't go."

  


"It's okay. Uncle Cole is a good man. I love him." The words were said simply with the sureness of one who speaks the ultimate true. Melinda gave Thadius one more hug and then got up. Thadius watched her go, fear and uncertainty filling his eyes only to be replaced by anger and accusations when he looked at Cole again. Magelin took Mindy's hand and led her away. It was time for grown-up business.

  


"What do you want? You've won, isn't it enough?"

  


"I'm not here to gloat, Thadius, I'm here to tell you I'm sorry about Arabella and your grandson. If I could take back what I did I would." 

  


"Why? What do you care of my family? You're a demon."

  


"My heart has broken a million times for every single evil deed I did. I was a trapped desperate evil man who did horrible things and I would gladly give my life to bring back all those I killed, including Arabella. I'm truly sorry Thadius." The words had come much easier for Cole then he'd thought they would. Mindy had been right, the similarities between them were striking. Both had been abandoned by Good when they needed someone to love them the most and it had caused them to become something they hated. Cole knew that if he hadn't been saved by Phoebe he would still be living that life of hell and he truly wanted to save Thadius from the pain hatred brought. He couldn't bring back the Elder's family, but he could forgive him and maybe make his heart a little freer. 

  


"I care because I know what it's like to be filled with nothing but hate. I know what it's like to be consumed with the need to hurt and destroy. You have been misguided Thadius, you thought that killing my family would make all the demons in your heart go away but it won't. The only thing that will make them go away is forgiveness and love. I forgive you Thadius..."

  


Cole's words were cut off by a shocked gasp from the doorway. Cole turned to see Phoebe staring at him in shock, hand clamped over her mouth, face drained of all color, eyes full of shattered pain. Her knees sagged but she forced herself up and turned blindly, slamming her shoulder into the door frame before bouncing off and fleeing down the hall. Cole screamed her name and gave chase, knowing her heart had to be breaking.

  


"Phoebe wait! Baby please." Cole ran down the hall and came to a screeching halt where the corridor split. Which way? He was sure she would try to go to their rooms but he wasn't sure how to get there. Thadius room had been in a different section than theirs. "Oh God, she'll hurt herself and the baby if she falls. _PHOEBE WAIT!_" He heard a slamming door coming from far off to the left and followed the sound. Various courtyards opened up off the hallway but none of them was the one he wanted. Each courtyard was surrounded by a circle of rooms and Cole was getting desperate to find the one that was familiar. Cole passed them, worried that Phoebe might have fled into one of them in her panic, but kept going anyway, betting that she would seek the comfort of the room they shared. Relief filled him when he finally reached the right courtyard and found their door. It was closed and Cole could hear Phoebe's choked sobs coming from behind it. He grabbed the knob and tried to twist it but it was locked.

  


"Phoebe, baby, please let me in. We need to talk." The sound of sobbing increased. He could just picture her, back against the wall, legs folded under her as she sat on the floor, head hung in grief. "Phoebe please, I can explain. Let me in baby."

  


"Go away Cole. How could you? How could you say that to that ... monster?" The sound of crying intensified again and Cole's heart broke. How could he have said it indeed? Right now, witnessing her pain, the words seemed incredibly wrong. He wanted to simply shimmer into the room but he knew had to respect her wish for privacy. It wouldn't be fair to use magic to get what he wanted. Cole rattled the knob again in desperation and then punched the door. Phoebe let out a startled cry then all Cole heard was the sound of her sobs again.

  


Cole's eyes welled up with pain and frustration. He put his palms against the door and touched his forehead to the wood, silently willing his wife to let him in. "Phoebe please. I love you. Please Phoebe." Cole heard Phoebe moving towards the door and drew in a deep breath of thanks. He waited for the click of the lock but nothing happened. 

  


"Phoebe?", nothing, "Baby I know you're right here. Unlock the door. Let me explain."

  


"There's nothing to explain Cole. You forgave a man who tried to kill your child and send you back to hell. My God Cole, how could you? How could you?" Her voice was incredulous, filled with shock. "Because of him I spent too many long and terrified nights in that troll camp. Because of him Tia was almost beaten and raped to death! Have you forgotten what Bharil did to us Cole? _Have you_?" Her voice was shrill and rising close to hysteria, Cole knew he had to calm her down. She was still sobbing between her words and her voice shook as she gulped for air. It took all his will power not to shimmer inside. 

  


"I'll remind you Cole. Bharil touched me all over, he put his hands in places meant for only my husband. He kissed me and degraded me in front of all his men. He put his hands on me Cole and it made me want to vomit because they were filthy and ice cold. He came to me covered in blood and told me you were dead while he ran his hand over my body. _Do you hear me Cole? _Do you remember the blood? Bharil was going to punch me in the stomach to kill your daughter Cole and then he was going to rape me. He was going to rape me as our baby died in my belly. He was evil, and wicked, and disgusting and ... and he hurt me so bad. How could you forgive Thadius Cole? That's like forgiving Bharil. Thadius sent me there and hearing you say that tore out my heart Cole."

  


"I remember baby and I'll never forget. How could I? He hurt you, he hurt the person I love most in this world. I know how you feel."

  


"Do you Cole? Do you really, because I need you to know and never forget what it was like for me. I need you to understand because I thought I would always have you to lean on. Suddenly you're not here to catch me and I'm falling so fast and so far that I don't think I'll be able to stop. You're supposed to be the one who will help me when I remember, you're supposed to hold me when I see Bharil in every dark corner, you're the one who has to chase away the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach when I feel his hands clawing at my skin in my dreams. Tia doesn't remember anymore and I can't talk to her because it will upset her and now, now I can't even talk to you because for you it's over. Well it's not for me Cole, _it's ... not... over ... for ... me!_ _Do ... you ... hear ... me?"_

  


Phoebe slapped her hands upon the door to punctuate each word as she slid to her knees. Cole could hear from her voice that she had fallen down upon the cold marble floor and he once more damned the wood that separated them. Her sobs increased once more and she let out a wail of anguish.

  


"Damn it!" Cole grabbed the doorknob and almost tore it from the wood. He spun around and ran his hands through his hair before coming to the door and resting his palms and forehead once more. "Phoebe baby, Phoebe please." The only sound he heard was her heartbreaking sobs, and Cole couldn't take it anymore. He shimmered into their bedroom and turned to look at his wife. She was kneeling on the floor with her head hung down, her arms crossed over her tummy. Her entire body shook as she cried and Cole slowly walked forward, knowing he'd violated her right to be alone but also knowing there was no way he could have stayed away. He couldn't help it damn it. He had to make things right.

  


Standing behind her, Cole placed one hand on her head as his heart broke. What had he done? He slowly moved to sit cross legged on the floor next to Phoebe and pulled her into his arms. She didn't resist him but her body was rigid and she wouldn't look at him. When he had her nestled in his arms, he tilted her head back and kissed away her tears, as he did new ones quickly took their place and rolled down her cheeks. He wiped these away gently and kissed her forehead but Phoebe refused to open her eyes and look at him.

  


"I'm so sorry baby. You... you, oh hell. You shouldn't have heard that."

  


"Did you mean it?"

  


"I... I don't know. In a way, yes." Phoebe struggled in his arms, anger and pain making her desperate to get away from this man whom she had trusted so deeply, but Cole wouldn't let her go. "Please baby, listen, Mindy made Magelin take her to see Thadius because of her gift. He was a lost soul Phoebe and Mindy knew she had to help him."

  


"She betrayed me too then."

  


"No baby. Mindy doesn't pass judgement, that's not how her magic works. She does what she has to and well, I followed them when I saw them leave and I talked to Mindy before Thadius woke up." Phoebe's body, which had begun to relax, as he'd rocked her and stroked her hair, stiffened again. She turned from Cole and pushed against him, her heart bursting with grief. She felt as if her family had turned their backs and sided with the enemy while her soul was still trying to break free of the memories that filled her dreams and hung like chains around her heart.

  


"Don't Cole, don't defend him, I don't care what Mindy said."

  


"Phoebe, Mindy made me see that Thadius is like I used to be."

  


"_NO! _You never..."

  


"Yes Phoebe, yes I did. I did things that were as bad and worse. The only reason I'm not still doing them is because you love me. You saved me, you believed in me and made me believe in myself and want to be good. You made me love and it felt so wonderful that I knew I could never go back. Thadius didn't have anyone to rescue him when he spiraled down towards evil. Good abandoned him and he didn't have someone as wonderful as you to help him."

  


_"HE HURT ME!"_

  


"And I hate him for it. I do Phoebe, a part of me will always damn him for what he's done and what he tried to do, but another part of my heart, the good part, the part you opened up needs to be forgiven for killing his family. He is the only one who can give me that forgiveness."

  


"Tia took away all your evil."

  


"Phoebe, this is different. I wronged Thadius and I need his forgiveness. I also need to understand and forgive him for what he did. He was wrong, terribly wrong but a part of me understands why because I've been there."

  


"I can't forgive him."

  


"I'm not asking you to baby. You're right when you said I wasn't there and just hearing about what you went through makes me sick and makes me never want to let you out of my arms. I went crazy when the trolls had you and what you felt must had to be a thousand times worse than the terror inside me. I would never abandon you baby. I understand your fears. I hear your cries while you dream and my heart breaks when I wake up to find you crying into your pillow. I'm here baby and I'll never ever let you be alone."

  


"He... he almost took you away from me Cole. Of all the scary things in our lives, the demons, the magic, everything, the one thing that scares me the most is losing you. Not just you dying, that would be horrible enough, but having to live knowing you were sent below to a future that holds only torture and death. Sometimes I get so scared Cole..."

  


Phoebe had finally opened her eyes and was gazing up at him, her face full of anxiety, her gaze that of a frightened child. Cole's heart squeezed painfully in his chest at her words. His worst fear was being torn from the arms of his family and sent back below and now she was telling him hers was the very same. Instead of letting her know that he feared the same thing he simply held her tighter, he was her rock, her strength, just as she was his. She probably knew anyway, this woman he loved knew almost everything there was to know about him. Seeing her like this, vulnerable and scared made his heart rise up in his throat. His eyes filled with tears and he looked up, blinking, until he felt her hand on his face. 

  


"I love you so much Cole. I can't lose you or our daughter. I couldn't live. I..."

  


"Hush. Nothing, no one, will ever do that. Nothing but time. I'll be here bugging you and chasing you around the manor when you're old and grey." His slight attempt at humor didn't net a smile and he wasn't surprised. It was obvious Phoebe still felt vulnerable when it came to her memories and insecurities about her kidnaping. Simple words weren't going to suddenly make things all right. All Cole wanted now was to know that she understood in some small part, the reason he held a bit of forgiveness for Thadius. He didn't expect her to feel the same, sometimes victims were never able to forgive the person who had caused them great pain, either way he loved her and he desperately wanted her to feel safe. Thadius mattered, but Phoebe mattered more, much more. If he knew his love, she would begin to talk about Thadius and his role in her suffering in time, and she would also begin to let the healing forgiveness could bring, into her heart.

  


Cole lifted her up in his arms and tried to straighten his legs out beneath him. He had trouble because of his awkward position on the floor and tilted backwards making Phoebe shriek and wrap her arms around his neck for balance.

  


"Just put me down Cole."

  


"Never." Cole scrambled to his knees and then slowly rose with a cocky grin on his face and a little lopsided smile. "Your knight in shining armor would never think of letting his lady walk."

  


"I'm getting to fat to carry Cole."

  


"You are not fat Phoebe, you're full of our daughter and you know I love you like this. I'm putting you to bed. You didn't get much rest last night and well this afternoon was ... stressful to say the least." Cole frowned, remembering how upset she had been and Dr. Jankin's words of caution. Her tears were something he never could stand. To know he had caused those very tears made things even worse.

  


"Don't leave me Cole." Her voice was quiet and she sounded like a scared little girl as she clung to him. It was going to take a lot of love and time to get her through everything that had happened.

  


"I told you baby, never, ever, ever, and never is a long time." He held her in one arm and pulled down the quilt with the other, before putting her on the bed. Phoebe scooted over and Cole slipped under the covers too, pulling Phoebe close and nestling her close to his heart.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Phoebe had drifted off to sleep, surrounded by Cole's protective arms, when there was a light knock on the door. Cole frowned, torn by indecision. He knew it was almost time for Prue, Benjamin, Elisabeth, and Little Ben to go to the Above and he wanted and needed to say goodbye. On the other hand Phoebe was resting and after the stress of the day he knew she was getting some much needed down time. The thought of her losing their daughter was unthinkable, for her to miscarry because of something he did, was unbearable. 

  


The knock sounded again and Cole softly called for the person to come in. He heard the doorknob twist and cursed under his breath, remembering that it was still locked. Moving with the utmost care Cole inched his way to the edge of the bed, out of Phoebe's arms. She made a small noise of distress at her loss and reached out across the empty sheets for Cole but to his relief settled back to sleep instead of waking. He bent down and kissed her cheek and tiptoed to the door to find Piper on the other side.

  


Cole held his finger to his lips in the age-old sign of silence and waved Piper in, glancing over his shoulder at his sleeping wife. Piper's eyebrows rose in curiosity as she followed his lead. "Why is Phoebe sleeping Cole? Doesn't she feel well? Is she sick?" Piper went to the bed and looked down at her sister, noting the tear streaks on her cheeks. She turned back to Cole, concern filling her eyes.

  


"She's going to be okay, I ... she... I was an ass and I did something that hurt her."

  


Piper's mouth turned down at the corners and she looked at him critically. "Let's go mister, it's time for you to explain. Prue will be here in a few minutes and she's going to raise hell if she sees Phoebe like this. Tell me so I can mediate for you." Piper started out the door but Cole reached out and grasp her shoulder, stopping her and turning her around.

  


"I don't want her to wake up alone." Piper could tell by the desperate look in Cole's eyes that he was blaming himself for whatever had gone on between him and her sister and her face softened with a look of understanding.

  


"Leave the door open, we'll stay close so you will hear her and she will see you if she wakes up. Now come on and spill it."

  


Cole followed her and they perched on the edge of a table that was right outside the bedroom Cole and Phoebe shared. He filled Piper in on the afternoon events, waiting for her to explode.

  


"Cole, what you did wasn't wrong and I think that as time goes by Phoebe is going to understand, I mean really understand. You see yourself in Thadius and the reflection scares the hell out of you. There but for the grace of the Gods... and all that. Phoebe still sees a monster and she may always see a monster but that doesn't mean your need to be forgiven and feelings of forgiveness are wrong. Yes, it would have been better if Phoebe hadn't heard you. That was bad, really bad, but what you said wasn't. You can be here for her and understand her pain while understanding Thadius' at the same time."

  


"She was so hurt Piper. She was hysterical. I betrayed her trust."

  


"No you didn't Cole. She can still lean on you, she can still come to you for comfort, she can still count on you to chase away her horrible memories and bad dreams. You're still here for her and she knows that deep inside. Seven years of love and trust won't be swept away in an instant. She loves you Cole and you love her. It's that simple and as long as she feels confident in your love she's going to get through this."

  


"One of the reasons she can't forgive Thadius is because her greatest fear is that I'll be taken away from her and be sent back to hell."

  


"That's your greatest fear too." The words were said softly. Cole turned his head sharply and looked his sister-in-law in the eyes.

  


"How ..."

  


"How do I know that? I've seen the terror in your eyes whenever you've had to go to the Underworld to help save us or an innocent. It was there the last time you and I went to find out about Michael and it will be there if you have to go again. Cole I watched you in that courtroom through your testimony and through all the others. I saw pain and rage, but most of all I saw fear, fear of the Supreme Beings finding you evil and sending you back to hell. Thadius' greatest wish is your biggest fear and yet you can find it in your heart to forgive him because you see yourself in him. Don't damn yourself because of your feelings, Phoebe will come around. If she's sleeping you two must have talked things out."

  


"We did and I think she understands a little bit, but Phoebe has always seen me as totally good Piper. She never saw anything else inside me, not even the night when she found out I was Belthazor. I remember her face when she was looking down at me with the bottle of vanquishing potion raised over her head. There was pain and there was stunned betrayal, but beneath it all there was still hope because she loved me and she knew I was telling the truth when I said I loved her. I couldn't hurt her and neither could Belthazor then or now, and she knew it. She knew it and it let her know there was good inside me. She has always had undying faith in my goodness and it has clouded her vision of what and who I really am."

  


"Who you were Cole, not who you are. I know she has always had faith in you, boy do I know it, it drove Prue nuts and it gave me a lot of sleepless nights. We all have faith in you now, and just remember that I understand about Thadius. I'll talk to Phoebe when I can. Go wake her up so you can both say your goodbyes, everyone has to leave soon." Cole nodded and turned towards the door. "Oh, and Cole, make sure she washes her face. Prue will kill you if she knows Phoebe was crying. I've never seen her so protective. I think seeing her baby sister ready to become a mommy has freaked her out a little bit."

  


Cole gave a little laugh and pulled Piper close for a quick hug. Piper smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Getting him to show affection was getting easier every day.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The family and friends were gathered in the main room for hugs and goodbyes, tears flowed freely throughout the room as one by one hugs were broken and I'll miss yous were said in voices choked with tears. The girls were standing in a circle holding each other and sniffling quietly. Prue was of course doing her best to be the strong one and tried to put on a tough face but none of the others were having it. She had already broken down once when she'd said her goodbyes to Cole, both of them knowing how meaningful it was that they had left all the old fears and doubts behind them and become a loving trusting, family.

  


"Do you think they'll let you come back when the baby comes?" Phoebe's face reflected her nervousness about her daughters birth. She wanted all her sisters with her.

  


"Oh I think I can persuade Majin to let me come back." Her eyes twinkled and she smiled that little Prue smile of hers that was full of confidence and merriment.

  


"I really wish you could stay Prue. Being the big sister can be a pain, these two..." Piper's voice cracked and her attempt at humor faded as her true feelings of being overwhelmed and missing her big sister came through. Prue had been her rock when the whole messy business of magic had been thrust upon them and she still needed her. It was too hard to be the eldest. Prue nodded her head in understanding and pulled Piper close.

  


"I know its hard sweetie but you're doing a great job. I'm watching over you all the time."

  


"How can I say goodbye already when I've only had a day to be with you?" Paige had her head tilted back to try and stop her tears but the dam burst when Prue pulled her into her arms.

  


"You're so much like me Paige, did you know that? Rough and tough and vulnerable inside. I'm so proud of you honey, you had all of this shoved in your lap and you still managed to keep your head above water. Now you listen to me though. You need to let someone love you Paige. Being a witch doesn't mean you can't be loved."

  


"Know any whitelighters or reformed demons to fix me up with? Somehow I don't think this whole thing goes over too well with other guys. I've tried."

  


"I know and you will find someone sweetie." As if on cue Majin came up and wrapped his arms around Prue's waist. "We were just talking about you." Prue turned in his arms and kissed him as his eyebrows rose in curiosity. What was his love up to now?

  


Phoebe turned and went in search of Cole. She had wanted him to have some alone time with his mom, dad, and little boy. She saw them across the room and smiled as Little Ben went from one adult to another over and over. All looked as though they were crying and the child was doing his best to comfort them. His childish nature didn't allow for sadness about goodbyes, to him there was only love, and the happiness it brought. Phoebe held back for a few more minutes wanting to give them privacy. She knew the parting had to be breaking Cole's heart.

  


~~~~~~

  


"I never got to really talk to you mom and now you're leaving. I'm so sorry for everything. I was wrong and..."

  


Elisabeth cut him off with a shake of her head as she pulled him close. "You are my wonderful, loving little boy and I could never be mad at you baby. Your life was horrible for so long. I prayed and prayed to the Gods that you would find someone and you did. Don't cry for me Cole, I've never been happier. I have your father at my side, my grandson in my arms, and I can look down and see you and Phoebe whenever I want to be near you and I shall have a wonderful three months playing with my granddaughter before she is born. There is only joy in my heart son. Besides, Benjamin says I may come back when Phoebe is going to have the baby. We're both worried about how you'll react. You do have quite a temper my dear."

  


Benjamin laughed and nodded in agreement. "You have done well son and now you can be sure that those who watch over you have your best interests at heart. I won't coddle you or change what the Charmed Ones are called upon to do, but I can make sure you are accepted and loved by those in power and your wife and daughter will be well protected. The baby shall have a whitelighter of her own. Her magic is very powerful and evil will try to take her away."

  


Phoebe crossed the room and Cole slipped his arms around her. Little Ben bounced from Cole's shoulders to Phoebe's tummy, giggling and loving this new game. Phoebe held out her hand and the little boy landed in her palm. "You be a good boy for all your grandmas Ben, and keep your sister company until she comes to us. I love you."

  


The glowing orb that was the infant boy rose and moved towards Phoebe's face. The glow surrounded her head and Phoebe felt the slight touch of a kiss upon her cheek, Little Ben then rose and kissed his daddy too.

  


"I love you son. I know you'll be happy and safe. Be a good boy." Two tears ran down Cole's cheeks as he said goodbye to the baby he'd never gotten to love and hold.

  


"Come to my pocket now little one, here comes Magelin, I think it's time to go."

  


"Come around now everyone, I'm sorry to say that it's time. I know how very hard this must be but it has to be done." Quick hugs and kisses were shared once more then all those going to the 'Above' stepped forward from the group. Gareth had chosen to stay behind until Michael and Tia were married, and then he would go and see what his new duties entailed. He was determined that the horrors that had been visited on them all would never take place again.

  


Little Ben peeked out of Elisabeth's pocket and Lilia flew forward shaking her finger. "Oh no you don't young man. You stay right here with your grandma where it's safe. I won't have you falling out." Everyone smiled at the fairy's motherly concern and Ben scooted back inside Elisabeth's pocket. The group held hands and Magelin waved his staff, showering them with silver dust, and in an instant they were gone. Everyone stood in numbed silence as they bit their lips to stop their tears. It had been a wonderful reunion.

  


"Now then, I believe it's time for the rest of you to return to Galperin. Gather round. Norbert and Shyson you will have to wait a minute." Magelin scanned the crowd to make sure everyone was there and met eyes with Cole. He could tell Cole was upset and he thought he knew why. Thadius had told him what transpire in the room after he and Mindy left and Cole must be wondering if he had the Elder's forgiveness. Magelin's gaze held Coles' and he slowly nodded his head. Thadius had seen the light and had come to understand and accept Cole's words. The man had grabbed Magelin's hand and insisted that he let Cole know he forgave him and that he hoped Cole could forgive him for what he had done to his family. 

  


The wizard's stare said volumes and Cole read the message in his eyes, things were okay and peace was to be found by both men. Cole nodded and smiled as he wrapped an arm around his wife, pulling her close, his heart much lighter than it had been just moments before. Guilt was a heavy load. 

  


Magelin waved his staff and the group found themselves in Galperin once more much to everyone's delight. Tia grabbed Phoebe and called for the rest of the girls to follow her. She was bursting with excitement to tell her friends that she and Michael were to be married. They went off in a bevy of laughter and shrieks followed by Lilia who zoomed in crazy circles in the air that rivaled anything Little Ben had done. Gareth declared his was time for him to rest his old bones and Rose and Leanna told him and Leo to come back to the cottage to relax while Tia spread her news. The boys arrived and Cole sent them on their way and steered Michael towards his new house.

  


"You and I have to talk."

  


Michael gulped at the look on Cole's face but headed off towards the house none the less. He had a feeling getting Cole's blessing was going to be harder than getting Gareth's.

  


"I'm not going to kill you Michael, I just want to make sure we see eye to eye on how you're going to treat Tia. She's fragile and I love her and you'd better be prepared to go through me if you get any crazy ideas in your head about rushing her or hurting her. It's just going to be a simple conversation is all. Don't look so scared for crying out loud." Michael mumbled his doubts under his breath and led the way, knowing if he managed to conquer this hurtle, his new life with Tia could begin.

  



	44. chapter fortyfour

This chapter is dedicated to Leanna and Patsy. Special people in our lives will always live on in our hearts and in our memories. 

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~~~Jolynn~~~

  


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter forty-four

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


Tia stood before the oval looking glass gazing at her reflection, biting her trembling bottom lip in an effort to stop the tears that threatened. It had been two weeks since everyone had returned from the place of the Supreme Beings and she was to be married tomorrow. The image of herself in her mother's wedding gown had suddenly filled her with longing for the mama she would never see again. "Do I look like mama Rose?"

  


"Yes sweetheart, you look beautiful." Rose fought back her own tears as she looked at Tia. The memory of Analesse, wearing the same gown, standing as her daughter stood now, tugged at her heart. Mother and daughter were alike in so many ways. Rose felt as if she had stepped back in time. She had taken on the role of mother to this beautiful girl when Analesse had been killed and she would soon set her baby free to begin her life as a married woman.

  


Phoebe, Piper, Paige, Leanna and Lilia nodded their heads in silent agreement of the naiad's words. Their friend did indeed look beautiful. The dress was made of golden gossamer silk woven by the fairies. It was adorned with glimmering emerald jewels that winked in the light of the lamp. They mirrored the sparkle of Tia's own emerald eyes. The gilded gown matched the strands of golden highlights in Tia's green and shimmery locks, and the nymph's coppery skin held a radiance that came from the happiness within her. It was something that could never be bought at a make-up counter, only love caused such a sparkle of pure bliss.

  


The gown had a sweetheart neckline and sheer sleeves that were form fitting. They ended in a dainty point on each of her delicate hands. The bodice had an empire waist and was embroidered with gold flowers and green vines. The skirt flowed freely from the high waist and touched the very tips of her slipper clad toes. The fairies had worked diligently to lengthen Analeese's gown during the time of the trial, confident that there would soon be a wedding when everyone returned. Tia was like her mother in every way except for her height. This was due to her druid blood which made her just a bit taller. The fairies had added a border of golden lace at the hemline to compensate for the difference, and the dress now fit Tia to perfection. The long train had been fluffed and straighten behind her and now flowed in a shimmering length like a golden river.

  


Lilia darted around Tia, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear and then kissing her on the cheek. She then motioned for Phoebe who held the bridal crown. Phoebe smiled and gently placed the circlet of jewels on Tia's head. The nymph's hair was loose and flowing down her back to her hips in a cascade of gleaming green and gold. The headpiece was a simple ring made of braided gold and precious stones found only in Galperin. Each one signified an aspect of marriage, and the fresh flowers that would be woven between the gems tomorrow paid homage to the Goddess' of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. 

  


Each maiden of Galperin wore the sacred crown on her wedding day. It was passed from one to the next, holding the magic of love in it's lace of gold and gems, the magic becoming stronger with each woman who wore it. Tia's hair would flow freely down her back just as it did now, as was befitting a Galperin maiden. Only two thin braids that began at each of her temples would be added. They would be joined as one behind her head, signifying the marriage of Michael and Tia's souls. She would wear no jewelry or adornment except for the ring given to her by her love. 

  


"My baby girl is getting married." Rose's voice was choked with emotion. The usually tough naiad couldn't hide her feelings as she looked at Tia. "I can't wait for the wedding. Your gown is ready and Paige, Mindy, and I will gather the sacred flowers tomorrow morning. Norbert and Shyson are building the banquet tables and chairs and moving them to the Council Glade. Cole is going to make sure Michael is ready and Leo is going to see to your daddy."

  


"Leanna and I have already begun to prepare all the food and your cake. There will be a white rose on the top in honor of your mama, sweetie."

  


"Thank you Piper. Thanks to all of you. I can believe this is happening. I'm so ... I'm so happy." As Tia spoke of her joy her voice wavered and two tears rolled down her cheeks. Phoebe hugged her and Rose gathered her close, kissing her on the cheek."

  


"What is it Sweetie?" Rose put her hands on Tia's cheeks, wiping her tears away with her thumbs.

  


"I wish mama were here. Please don't be offended Rose. You know you're like a mother to me but I just want my mama. She would be so happy."

  


"I am not offended in the least honey, get those thoughts out of your head. As for your mama, she is here Tia. You know Analesse has been with you all along. She's right here." Rose put her hand over Tia's heart. Tia placed her hand on Rose's and nodded her head silently. She knew her mama was all around her but sometimes she missed her so very badly. 

  


Looking up, Tia's eyes met each of the women's around her. She felt love in each gaze and it filled her heart and took away some of the pain. These women, her dear friends, loved her so much and for that she was truly thankful. They didn't take the place of her mama but they certainly did fill her life with joy, and soon she and Michael would be joined as one for all of time. Her tears dried as her heart was buoyed by the friendship and strength around her. She was enclosed within a circle of love, and she would never have to be alone.

  


"You get changed and get some sleep Tia. It's been a long day and I think it's time for us to gather the guys and call it a night." 

  


"Don't forget that you need sleep too, Phoebe. Just look at you. The baby will be here soon and you've been through so much."

  


"Yes, just look at me indeed. Good thing Lilia and the other fairies were able to spin enough silk to make a dress big enough to fit over this tummy."

  


"You're going to look beautiful, Phoebe. I couldn't have a better matron of honor. Besides, what matters is what's in your heart. You have always been here for me Phoebe. We faced the worst and now I want you at my side for the best."

  


Phoebe nodded at Tia's words and kissed her cheek. "We'll see you tomorrow sweetie. The fairies have a busy day planned. They are going to get you ready for the ceremony with a whole lot of pampering and by this time tomorrow you'll be married to Michael." 

  


The girls quickly helped Tia remove her gown and then went in search of their husbands. Rose and Leanna went home and Paige orbed Gareth from the naiad cottage to his own where he would spend one more night sleeping under the same roof as his baby girl.

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


Cole, Michael, Leo, Norbert, and Shyson were gathered around the fire in front of the boy's cave. They had spent a long day working tirelessly, crafting new tables and chairs from the forest trees. Everything enclosed in the Council Circle where the wedding was to take place had to be new to signify the new beginning of the couple who were to be married. Tomorrow the fairies would adorn the new tables with the cloths bearing Tia and Michael's names enclosed within a never-ending circle.

  


As the day faded into night, Cole and Leo decided that Michael deserved a bachelor party. They asked Norbert and Shyson if they had anything with which to toast the soon to be groom. Norbert, grinning from ear to ear, had jumped up, saying he would get some bread to cook over the fire and then had been mystified when Leo, Cole, and Michael began to laugh hysterically. Cole had finally been able to catch his breath long enough to explain what a toast was. The boys had hesitated then, knowing Miss Rose would never approve of them giving their homemade beer to their new friends, but in the end Cole had convinced them that it would be okay. 

  


Norbert decided that if Mr. Cole made him a promise, then things were fine because Mr. Cole was so much smarter than he was. Still, Norbert was worried and cautioned them about drinking too much. What was okay for a six hundred pound ogre could have very different effects on much smaller men. Shyson had finally produced a keg from inside the cave and mugs were passed around much to the cheers of the others. After the first sip, the beer went down smoothly and toasts were made.

  


"To Michael. May your life with Tia be filled with happiness." Leo smiled as he said the words and gulped down a huge swallow of the beer. "Hey boys, this stuff is really good." Leo burped and everyone laughed out loud.

  


"To Michael. The luckiest man in Galperin." Cole raised his mug and cheered before taking a big swig.

  


"To Michael." Norbert had decided he would get in on the act, his forehead wrinkled up with the intensity it took him to think of what he wanted to say. "I knows hims and Miss Tia is gonna be happy cause Miss Tia is so special."

  


"Now your getting it Norbert. Damn right Tia's special, and Michael is going to treat her that way aren't you?" Cole looked at Michael and wondered why the young man was swaying back and forth. He blinked and the movement stopped but for only a moment. Cole looked away and lifted his mug for another sip of Norbert and Shyson's homemade beer.

  


"To Michael. I hope Tia never gets as hard headed as a Halliwell woman." Leo laughed out loud at his toast and took a huge swig of the beer before falling off the table he had been sitting on. Cole saw him fall and burst out in hysterical laughter pointing at the drunken whitelighter while he held onto his own chair for support. 

  


"Hey Leo, I guess those wings don't hold much booze! You're pitiful man." Cole continued to laugh as he watched Leo attempt to get up and repeatedly fall down again.

  


"I happen to like Halliwell women. Let's toast to them. To Phoebe... and Piper... and Paige..." Michael raised his mug and took a sip after each sister's name. He slid from his chair to the ground before getting to Prue's.

  


"Um guys, hey, I thinks we better not have any more beer. Miss Rose will be mad."

  


"Aw come on Norbert buddy, Rose isn't here and we have...'hick'... we have to celebate...celebrate Miccaa's wedding. Oh boy, I need to sit down." Cole passed a hand over his eyes and shook his head.

  


"But Mr. Cole, you are sitting down."

  


"I am? Oh, I am aren't I. Fill up this mug up again buddy, will ya."

  


"Oh I don't know Mr. Cole."

  


"Come on Norbert." Cole rose part way up and then fell flat on his face.

  


Leo laughed from his place on the grass. He was flat on his back, staring at the stars above him while listening to Cole drunken chatter. "Hey Cole, I think you've had enough. Mr. Tough Guy can't hold his liquor either." Leo began to laugh and Cole groaned. Norbert and Shyson looked at their three drunken friends, shaking their heads, knowing there would be hell to pay when the ladies found out. 

  


"Yeah Misser Big and Bad. You ain't so scary now are you?" Michael looked at Cole, face down in the grass and smirked. It wasn't that he didn't like Cole, Michael did, he respected him too, he was just glad to see that Cole had weaknesses just like everyone else.

  


Cole rose onto his elbows and looked at Leo and Michael. "Are you laughing ... at me? I am not, ... I'm not drunk. No siree I'm not drunk at all. Why I could stand up and dance if I wanted to. I just don't wanna... Norbert buddy, please stop spinning around. It makes me dizzy. How abouts you helps me inta a chair?" Cole's arms gave out and he fell forward, head resting on the grass, a small snore irrupting almost immediately from his prone body.

  


"I knew we shouldn't have given dem da beer Shyson. Oh dear, da ladies are gonna be mad. They was too small to drink our special stuff. What does you think we should do?" Norbert's bottom lip was quivering and Shyson shook his head back and forth trying to think. Figuring things out on their own was something the boys rarely did.

  


As if on cue Paige, Phoebe, Piper, and Rose orbed into the clearing. Piper and Phoebe had been worried when they hadn't found the guys at Michael's house and had gone to Rose and Paige for help. The smell of alcohol hit them immediately as they looked around and spotted their men one by one on the ground. Norbert burst into tears as soon as his eyes met Rose's and he began to bawl loudly.

  


"Norbert! How could you?"

  


"Please don't be mad Miss Rose. Mr. Cole said he wanned to toast the wedding and he asked me for the beer. I told him it was too strong but he didn't believe me." Mr. Cole is smarter than me so I figured he was right."

  


Paiged snorted with laughter at Norbert's assumption while Phoebe rolled her eyes and walked over to her snoring husband. She picked up his empty mug and took a whiff, immediately scrunching up her nose in distaste. "God this stuff smells awful. Cole, wake up. Cole!"

  


"Huh?"

  


"Don't huh me. Wake up Cole." Cole rolled onto his back and opened one eye. He looked up to see Phoebe's tummy and angry face looming over him. Groaning, he quickly closed his eyes again.

  


"Hi ba... baby."

  


"Leo! How could you do this? Michael is supposed to be married tomorrow. Norbert how long does this stuff last?"

  


"Umm I'm not sure Miss Piper. I'm sorry." Norbert was sniffling and rubbing his eyes. 

  


"Damn it Leo! Wake up." Leo opened his eyes and Piper's face swam before his.

  


"Oh. Hi honey."

  


"Hi honey! Leo, I'm ashamed of you. You're supposed to see to Gareth tomorrow. How could you?"

  


"I'm sorry Piper. I only had a wittle bit." Leo sat forward and held up his hand, trying to show Piper how much had been in his mug but his eyes crossed and he fell down again.

  


"You'll be sorrier if this stuff doesn't wear off before tomorrow morning. You don't even know what's in it." Piper shook her head in exasperation as Leo and Cole tried to sit up only to fall back over. Michael began to giggle, enjoying the trouble his buddies were in, thinking he was safe because Tia wasn't around.

  


"And just what do you think is so incredibly funny Michael?"

  


"Oh um me, well... Sorry Paige. We were just toas... toasting is all."

  


"You want toast Michael? Your butts will be toast if you're not sobered up before its time for the wedding. I swear, we can't leave you three alone for a minute without you getting into trouble. I'll orb Leo and Piper back to Rose's cottage and Norbert, you and Shyson carry Michael and Coleridge to Michael's house."

  


"Paige...don't call me that. Only my... m...m. mom can call me that when she's mad. I'm not ... not a wittle kid."

  


"If the shoe fits... Shyson can you take Phoebe and Michael if Norbert takes Coleridge?" Cole winced at Paige's use of the hated name knowing there would be more where that came from. Shyson nodded as he picked Phoebe and Michael up.

  


"I'm gonna be real careful with you Miss Phoebe, cause you swallowed a baby."

  


"Thank you Shyson. Let's go home and get these guys to bed. We need them ready for the wedding tomorrow. Honestly Cole..."

  


"I'm sorry baby." Cole hiccuped and looked at his wife with soulful eyes that Phoebe couldn't resist.

  


"I know you are Cole. Let's just hope Michael's okay for the ceremony. At least it isn't until late in the afternoon."

  


"I'll come by tomorrow morning with some herbs that should make them feel better and shape them up."

  


"Thank you Rose, we'll see you then."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Morning found Cole very sober and very hung over. He was sitting at the kitchen table while Phoebe banged around the room making breakfast. Every time Cole groaned a little smile passed over her face. It wasn't that she begrudged him a celebration for Michael's upcoming wedding, it was the fact that he was to keep Michael safe and out of trouble up to the time he walked down the aisle. Cole should have known better than to drink something made by Norbert and Shyson. There was a huge difference between ogres and humans, so if he now had to pay for his foolishness with a hangover from hell then so be it. Phoebe was just grateful that the beer hadn't had any other, unusual effects.

  


Phoebe bustled about cracking eggs into a skillet and slicing some of the bread that Tia had made for her soon to be husband. She took a pitcher of juice from the cold larder and poured Cole a big glass. When breakfast was done, she placed it before Cole with firm instructions to eat.

  


"I'm really not very hungry, baby."

  


"I didn't ask if you were hungry Cole. Now eat it. You have a lot to do today. Tia is counting on you."

  


Cole winced at her words. Yes Tia was counting on him to produce her intended groom later on in the day. He couldn't let her down. Cole dutifully picked up a fork and forced his breakfast into his very queasy stomach.

  


"When you're done, you'd better wake Michael. He did he finish writing his vows yesterday didn't he?" Cole looked at Phoebe sheepishly. "Oh Cole, please don't tell me they aren't done."

  


"We got so busy making the tables, time just slipped by."

  


"And then you thought it would be a good idea to..." Phoebe was interrupted by a knock on the door. She called for the visitor to come in, expecting Rose with her hangover herbs. Turning to bid the naiad good morning Phoebe froze and looked at the old woman before her in shock. The Galperin portal was closed and no one should have been able to enter their little world.

  


"Who... Good morning, who are you?"

  


"And a good morning to you Dearie. I am you and your baby's Fairy Godmother."

  


Both Cole and Phoebe's eyes widened in suprise. Neither had thought Fairy Godmothers were real. They were the stuff of Disney's fairy tales. The woman before them certainly did fit the part though. She was plump with rosy wrinkled cheeks. Her hair was white as snow and it curled around her head and face soft as a cloud. She had a little cupid's bow mouth and twinkling blue eyes. Neither Cole nor Phoebe would have been surprised if she'd taken a wand from the folds of her cape and begun to sing 'Bipity, Bopity, Boo'. "But I... I mean... well I didn't ever..."

  


The old woman huffed and put her hands on her hips. "I don't know why people think we don't exist! Witches are real, whitelighters are real, fairies are real, but no... Fairy Godmothers are too fantastical to believe in. Well I'm real and my name is Audrey. I've been sent by Elisabeth to help protect you and your daughter until she is born."

  


"My mom sent you?" Cole voice was incredulous. Why on earth did his mother think he wasn't capable of caring for Phoebe and their child.

  


"Don't look so shocked dear boy. You all live busy and dangerous lives and my only focus will be on mama and baby. You and her sisters will have to go off and fight evil and I shall be here to make sure no one tries to hurt them in your absence. Phoebe doesn't have an active power so she is vulnerable." With a sudden flourish, Audrey produced the expected magic wand and pointed it at an apple on the table. The piece of fruit disappeared with a loud pop in a little poof of smoke.

  


Phoebe jumped as the apple exploded, then her eyes flared with irritation. Yes this woman had a good parlor trick, but Phoebe wasn't exactly helpless herself. Her lack of an active power had always been a sore spot for her, the fact that she made up for it by being extremely skilled in martial arts, seemed to have slipped this old woman's mind. Yes she was pregnant, but she was far from defenseless. "The baby has an active power. She kept me safe in the troll camp."

  


"That may be true, Dearie but it doesn't hurt to be overly cautious and I think from the looks of your husband this morning, my services will be needed in the way of making sure you are properly cared for and watched over."

  


"Now you just wait a minute. I am very capable of taking care of my wife and daughter."

  


"You weren't last night!"

  


"We're in Galperin and the portal is closed. They're safe here."

  


"Humph... well who was caring for who last night?"

  


"Stop this! Enough. Fighting with my husband is far from good for me. In fact all your presence has done so far is to raise my blood pressure! Don't you get your head full of nonsense thinking you are superior to Cole. He takes excellent care of me. I couldn't ask for a better husband. No offense but we really don't need you."

  


"You will when we return home and up until that time I'm simply going to watch over you and make sure you stay healthy. Now then, sit down Dearie, it's time for you to have some breakfast of your own. I'm going to make you a special potion of mine full of all the herbs and vitamins you need for the baby. She went through a very rough time and needs extra energy." 

  


Cole silently fumed, his eyes blazing as he stared at Audrey. He reached out and pulled Phoebe close resting his head on her tummy, needing to believe that he hadn't disregarded her care by getting drunk last night. He rose, hugged Phoebe tight, and pulled out a chair for her. Audrey was right about one thing at least, Phoebe did need to eat, how could he not have insisted that she sit down and have something too.

  


"I know what you're thinking Cole and stop it. What I did for you this morning didn't hurt me or the baby for heaven's sake. I just cooked you breakfast. Yes you're a little hung over, so what. There is nothing in Galperin that can endanger me or our daughter. Audrey perhaps you should go back and tell Elisabeth this isn't necessary."

  


"Oh no Dearie, this is how things will be. You sit and relax now while I make something scrumptious. We must provide all those good vitamins for the little one now." Audrey proceeded to bustle around the kitchen as Cole and Phoebe looked at each other, mystified over what to do about their unwanted guest. Phoebe raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders. Cole had a pained expression on his face as he looked from the meddlesome Fairy Godmother to his wife.

  


"I'm going to see if I can talk to my mom about this. Have Rose wake Michael up and give him the hangover herbs. I'll just have to live without them. You eat everything she gives you baby. I want you both to stay healthy."

  


"Oh Cole, please don't think you've done anything wrong or that you're not capable of taking care of us. You're a wonderful husband and father. My god, you've been keeping a tally of how many servings of each food group I get, putting a glass of milk in front of me every time I turn around, rubbing my back to keep me comfortable and calm, and whisking me off for a nap at the slightest yawn. Don't mind her. I'm sure Elisabeth means well, but just explain that I'm happy and feel fine."

  


"Happy or not Dearie, your baby is very special. She is to be watched over and protected as are you. Here I am, and here I shall stay. Drink up now." Audrey placed a tall glass of some green concoction in front of Phoebe. "Come on now love, it doesn't taste bad in the least. Drink up." 

  


Feeling confident her orders would be obeyed, Audrey turned around to make Phoebe's breakfast. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Audrey's back and Cole burst out laughing. "I love you baby, I'll see you in a little while. Tell Rose I promise to be back soon and have Michael ready for the wedding. Now do as the lady says and drink up Dearie." Phoebe made a face at Cole and he laughed once more at her antics before kissing her and shimmering out. He was headed to the 'Above' to have a little word with his mom about Audrey, the bossy Fairy Godmother.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  


Cole arrived 'Above' and went in search of Elisabeth. He found her in the garden of the house she and Benjamin now shared. He paused for a moment, watching her and enjoying the look of pure bliss on her face. Cole knew what she was feeling. To be out of the Underworld, sitting in the sun, breathing the crisp pure air, running your hands through the soil, made your soul sing. He was sure his mother never dreamed she would experience this world and all it's treasures and happiness again. 

  


Cole saw Little Ben suddenly shoot up from among the flowers and zoom over to him, giving away his presence. He held his arms out for his son and Ben bounced from arm to arm then came closer and kisses his daddy's cheek. "Are you bing a good boy Ben?" The child giggled, kissing Cole once more before going back to play in the garden.

  


"Hello sweetheart." Cole's mom called to him as she rose from her place by the flower bed. She came forward smiling with happiness. The changes in her were astounding. Gone was the haunted, lost look of pain in her eyes. She had put on weight, softening the sharp edges of her collarbone, replacing her once frail body with one of vigor and good health. Her hair shone in the sunlight and her cheeks were full of healthy color. Cole hugged her tightly and said a prayer of thanks to the Gods that his mother was now safe and loved.

  


"Is this about Audrey?"

  


"Yes. Mom how could you send her?" His face was that of a petulant child and his voice held a note of whining, the man being quickly replaced by the small boy he'd been when they were together so long ago. They'd had so little time to interact since he'd become a man that his heart easily slipped into the old relationship of unhappy child and firm mother.

  


"Cole, it's for the best. When everyone is back at the manor there will be times when Phoebe and the baby will need protection."

  


"I understand that but why now? We don't need her. She made it quite clear that she thinks I'm a lousy husband just because I got drunk last night and..."

  


"Coleridge!"

  


"Damn it! I'm not a little boy mom. We..."

  


"Don't you curse at me young man."

  


"I'm sorry mom. We were just having a little party for Michael but the ogre's beer was a little too strong. Anyway, I'm fine now and so it Phoebe. She was never in any danger. I'd never do that."

  


"I know that sweetheart but you must remember that your daughter is very, very special child. She has the union of powerful demon blood and the Charmed One's magic inside her. Evil will never let her be. You know she can be swayed to their side son and they will do everything in their power to get her. We have to take extra precautions and right now those precautions mean Audrey. I know she's a bit bossy but she knows her stuff and she packs a mean wand. You have to think of 'what if'. 

  


Cole looked at Elisabeth and tried to swallow his pride. She was right, this wasn't about whether or not he could fix Phoebe the right kind of food and see she got the proper rest. This was about keeping them both safe while Phoebe was vulnerable. He knew that evil would jump at the chance to take them both then hold his wife until his daughter was born. They would then kill Phoebe to break the power of three forever. Was he willing to take that chance because of his pride? Absolutely not. Cole knew he could put up with anything if it meant his family would be safer.

  


Cole slowly nodded and his mother wrapped him in her arms. "You're a wonderful husband Cole. We all know how happy and healthy Phoebe is. The baby is healthy too. She is such a little dickens, we can hardly keep up with her. You are doing everything right for both of them. Just be patient with Audrey, she means well and there isn't anyone more qualified for the job of protecting Phoebe and the baby. Okay?"

  


"Okay. I love you mom."

  


"I love you too sweetheart. Now hurry and get back to Galperin. I have a front row seat right next to Analesse for the wedding. I can hardly wait." She kissed him quickly on the cheek and shooed him off. "Oh and Coleridge..."

  


"Yes mom I know, no more ogre beer."

  


"You're a good boy. Kiss Phoebe for me."

  


Cole went back to Galperin with a smile on his face and happiness in his heart. The simple act of talking to and holding his mom filled him with such joy. Let Audrey be bossy. His wife and daughter were healthy and happy and there was to be a wedding that evening. Life couldn't get much better.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day passed swiftly, filled with wedding preparations. The Council Circle had been blessed, the tables set, the flowers gathered, and the food readied. Leo had stayed by Gareth's side, helping him as he struggled with his emotions and Cole had kept Michael busy finishing his vows. 

  


The council circle was surrounded by friends, animal, creature, and human, each waiting impatiently for the ceremony to start. The stone ring which encircled the glade was adorned with flowers as were the new tables. The fairies had placed tiny lanterns throughout the bouquets and they winked like a hundred twinkling stars in the fragrant blossoms. Magelin stood in front of the stone alter, ready to perform the ceremony, Michael and Cole stood next to him, waiting for the bride.

  


A few chairs were set up inside the circle for close family and friends and they created an aisle for the bridal party to walk down. Norbert and Shyson served as ushers and proudly escorted the guests to their seats. Rose, Leanna, Paige, and Piper sat together, hearts pounding in anticipation and hankies wrapped around their fingers, waiting for the tears that were sure come. They had left Tia in Phoebe's care only minutes ago with kisses of luck and love for each of them. 

  


The delicate sounds of a lute and a piccolo filled the air, signaling the start of the wedding. A hush fell over the guests and everyone turned to wait for the appearance of the wedding party. Melinda emerged from the shade of the trees and paused to look wide eyed at the huge crowd of onlookers. Every being in Galperin was on hand to celebrate the union of Michael and Tia. Mindy smiled and proceeded down the aisle in her dress of pink. It had been made of spun rose petals and queen anne's lace. She wore a halo crafted of roses as well and carried a basket of petals which she scattered as she walked. Melinda reached the front of the glade and spread a small circle of roses in front of Magelin. She turned toward the crowd and did a little curtsey before going to sit with a very proud Piper and Leo.

  


Next to come was Phoebe who wore a silver gown made of gossamer and morning dew. The fairies had done their magic well and her dress shimmered like a waterfall in the full moon as she walked. It was adorned with sapphires and tiny blue flowers. The gowns empire waist and full skirt complimented her growing tummy. On her head was a circlet of silver much like Tia's own wedding crown. Her hair was simply pulled back and braided, sapphires and flowers woven in the plaits. The smile on Phoebe's face made her look radiant and she took Cole's breath away as he watched her walk towards him. It sparked memories of their own wedding and he pulled her close and kissed her before she took her place beside Magelin.

  


Last to come of were Tia and Gareth. The music swelled and everyone gasped as the bride began her walk to her intended. Gareth held firmly to her arm and kept his chin up, making himself strong. He was full of joy but he was also full of the sadness loss brings, but he would never allow tears to ruin his baby's day.

  


Tia seemed to float as she walked, her skin glowed, her hair shone as it cascaded down to her hips, and her eyes sparkled with pure joy. The gold of her gown shimmered as she moved, the train held aloft by Lilia and the rest of the fairies. She looked absolutely radiant, no bride was ever more beautiful. Gareth led her to Magelin and Tia knelt before him waiting for his words.

  


"Gareth what is your intention in bringing your child before us today?"

  


"I wish for my daughter to be joined with Michael before the Goddesss and our people. I give her heart, her soul, and her life over to his care now and forever." Gareth stepped back but stayed near the as Magelin continued.

  


"Who sponsors this woman in her blessed union?"

  


"I do." Phoebe stepped forward and faced Magelin. "I vow to help her and guide her throughout her life with Michael. I shall counsel her, listen to her, and teach her as she enters this new and wondrous time of her life."

  


"Thank you Phoebe." Phoebe stepped back and joined hands with Gareth. "Please come forward and kneel next to Tia, Michael." Michael joined his bride and bowed his head, silently slipping his hand in hers.

  


"Who sponsors this man in his blessed union?"

"I do." Cole came before Magelin, his expression serious. He was taking his role in the marriage of Michael and Tia to heart. He would do his best to see the young couple succeeded in their new life. "I vow to help him, guide him, advise him, and keep him on the straight path in his new life." Michael smiled at Cole's words. He was certain that Cole would keep him on the right path. Cole was as protective of Tia as a bulldog and Michael wouldn't have it any other way. 

  


"Join hands." Phoebe, Cole, Gareth, and Magelin joined hands and created a circle around Michael and Tia. "May the Goddess look down upon these two beings and bless them in the new life that is to come. Accept the words they offer up to You, and to each other in their quest to join their souls into one before their family and friends. Blessed be."

  


Blessed be." Phoebe, Cole, and Gareth stepped back.

  


"Please rise. Michael state your intentions before the Goddess and all who are present."

  


Michael turned to Tia with look of wonder and pure love in his eyes. He held her hands with trembling fingers and gazed down at her with a look of awe. "Tia you are my love, my life. You changed my very existence the moment I saw you. Your purity and innocence struck my heart with such intensity that each breath I took, each beat of my heart, each moment I lived, became only for you. Your beauty and goodness lifted me up from my place in hell and surrounded me with the strength of your incredible love. Every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again and each time I fall in love it is with more intensity than the time before. 

  


Your spirit holds more beauty than the heavens, your heart more kindness than that of a million others' combined. Your purity glows from within you and the love in your heart takes my breath away. When I look into your eyes I drown in their depths as the brilliance of your soul shines through. I swear upon everything that is sacred that I love you now and I'll love you forever. 

  


I want to join your soul and your heart with mine. I wish to live life beside you and give you the gift of happiness and love for the rest of your days. I vow to devote my life to yours. I give you my heart and my soul completely and ask that you take them with open arms and hold them close with the beauty and goodness that is your love. From this day forward let us walk hand in hand, heart to heart, soul to soul. I will love you and cherish you forever."

  


"Tia, state your intentions." Tia looked up at her love with eyes shining bright with unshed tears of happiness and love.

  


"Michael, you are my love and my life. My world would be a dark and empty without you. You saved my soul when I was at the edge of sanity. Only your love, your pure and intense love, was able to reach out and touch my heart and soul in the blackness of my fear. I was so lost and confused, so alone, but you found me and took me home to the place that is your heart. You surrounded me with your love and were my beacon in the darkness. I reached out to hold onto your light instead of simply slipping away to a life behind a wall of terror. 

  


From the time I was a little girl I have dreamed of the man who would come and carry me away to heaven and here you are. With you I have found love. With you I have found pure contentment. With you I have found what joy really means. You chased away the darkness and lit up my life with the glow of your soul. I am ready to be carried away Michael, now, today. I want to be swept away in your arms to a life of love and happiness. I want you to carry me away to a life full of children and each other for all of the rest of my days. You are my knight, my savior, my love, and my friend and my heart and soul belong to no other but you.

  


I vow to join my heart and soul with yours before the Goddess and all who are present. I shall walk hand in hand with you for all the days of my existence. I shall care for you when you are sick, hold you when you are scared, help you when you are hurting, stand by you when life is hard, and love you like no other. I will be your wife and your soulmate now and forever."

  


Magelin beamed at the two young lovers before him and swallowed the lump in his throat. "May I have the crowns please."

  


The fairies flew forth bearing the wedding crowns. The men held Michael's and the women Tia's. They hovered above the lover's heads while Magelin read ancient words from the Galperin Great Book. He held his hands aloft, palms out, towards the sparkling circles of gold and gems. When he was done, each crown glowed with a light of its own, jewels sparkling like fire, edges of the blossoms tinged in light. The fairies lowered the crowns on Michael and Tia's heads and a halo of radiance emanated from each merging together and circling the young couple. Michael pulled Tia to him and she tilted her head back awaiting the kiss that would join their hearts and souls for eternity. Michael looked at his beautiful bride and then to Magelin anxiously awaiting the wizard's permission.

  


"By all means Michael. Kiss your bride. Two have now become one." Michael wrapped Tia in his arms and brought his lips down on hers warm and petal soft. As the kiss deepened the golden glow surrounding the lovers became more intense and completely engulfed them, sealing their blessed union for all time. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	45. chapter fortyfive

  
  
  


Thank you all for being patient with me. I do apologize for the length of time between chapters, it is unavoidable. I also have a request. If you have posted my work on any site on the internet please remove it. I am asking this because I signed a publishing contract for an e-book and can't have any part of the manuscript they bought from me available except on their e-book site. The story will be their property exclusively aside from a teaser and the web site addy which I will post on Charming Tales. I am including all of my work in this request, but especially this story. I am using parts of chapter 23 and 24 and will be out of compliance with the contract if it is not taken down and that could screw the whole thing up. It will be removed from here and my site Charming Tales as well.

  


Thanks in advance,

  


Jolynn

  
  


Now on with the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


"A Mother's Anguish" chapter forty-five

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The wedding reception lasted well into the night. Toasts were made, dances were danced, warm wishes and hugs passed all around. The relief and joy running through everyone was almost overwhelming. It had been a very difficult couple of months but the horror, suffering, and terror were over. It was time to rejoice and celebrate. Tia was safe, loved, and most of all ecstatically happy. Everyone who saw her was mesmerized by the glow on her face and the sparkle in her eyes. Michael was at her side as she moved through the well wishers. Both looked as if they were walking on air. Gareth accepted the congratulation of all the guests with pride and a touch of bittersweet joy. His baby was all grown up and would be heading off in the arms of her husband before long.

  


Leo went to Gareth and patted him on the back, sensing his mixture of joy and pain. "She's going to be fine Gareth. Look how happy she is."

  


"She's been through so much. What if she gets frightened?"

  


"I think deep inside you know Michael wouldn't let that happen and if it does he will be there for her. He loves her. I've been thinking about the day when I'll walk Mindy down the aisle, I imagine it will be hard to let her go. She will always be my baby."

  


"Gareth solemnly nodded before going to the center of the clearing and ringing the special wedding bell that would grace the fireplace mantle in the newlyweds home for years to come. Everyone quieted and turned towards Gareth. It was time for the speech from the father of the bride.

  


"First of all I want to welcome Michael into my family. You have blessed my daughter and I with great happiness and love. You and she share a soul and I truly believe that you love her with all your heart. My baby has grown up and she ... she couldn't be in better hands. I know you will hold your vows as the sacred words they are for all time. Thank you for loving her as much as I do.

  


My next words of thanks are for Phoebe, Cole, and their families. You saved our world, saved Michael, protected my daughter, and sponsored them in their love for each other. I know you will guide them in their quest for a strong and solid marriage and you will take your rolls in their lives very seriously. My heart goes out to you and yours and I will be forever grateful for all you have done.

  


Lastly, I would like to thank all of you for gathering today to celebrate this blessed union. Times were rough for a while and it would have been easy for all of you to shun my son-in-law for what he had been and what the fates said he would do to our land but you welcomed him and accepted him for the upstanding man he is. Your happiness and good wishes will stay with us for the rest of our days. 

  


Most of all I give these words to my darling girl, Tia. No words could ever truly express what I'm feeling in my heart for you now. I love you baby and always will. You have blossomed before my eyes and become a beautiful woman full of joy, hope, and peace. 

  


With my full blessing I ring this wedding bell so the magic of its sound will carry Tia and Michael's wedding vows to the ears of the Goddesses." Gareth began to ring the silver bell and Michael and Tia joined their lips in a sweet kiss to seal their pact of love for life. When he had rung the bell facing in all four directions to honor the Goddesses of the elements, the guests came forward and joined their hands over the kissing couple, each whispering their own personal blessing for the newlyweds. Hands parted and the circle widened to make room for Michael and Tia to depart. It was time for Michael to whisk his princess away to her castle.

  


Tia turned, smiling at everyone through her tears of joy and kissed Gareth's cheek. "I love you daddy. I've never been happier. Please don't worry." Tia and Michael then went to stand before Cole and Phoebe. The women hugged and Cole's eyes met Michael's with a no nonsense look. He knew Michael would never hurt Tia, but one more stern look just to be sure Michael didn't get carried away by passion didn't hurt. Michael smiled at his concern, nodding his understanding. Tia stood on her tiptoes to kiss Cole's cheek and he wrapped her in his arms, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat. To see her now so happy and loved was almost like a miracle.

  


"I love you Tia. Be happy sweetheart."

  


"I will Cole and I love you too." Turning once more to wave goodbye to all their well wishers Tia and Michael followed the fairies who were each carrying a tiny lantern to light the path to their new home. As they left, the forms of the fairies faded into the darkness and it appeared as if Tia and Michael were heading home down a path of twinkling stars.

  


Phoebe wiped a stray tear from her eye and Cole wrapped her tightly in his arms. They stood and stared after their friend until the last of the lights turned into pin prick and finally faded out. "Are you ready to go home Mrs Turner?"

  


"Ummm, more than ready Mr. Turner. Shimmer away."

  


"I shall do as you wish, baby but we have to have you and your sisters open the portal. Then it will be a hot bath, snuggle time, and a good night's sleep."

  


"I couldn't ask for anything more. Let's find Piper and Paige. Have you seen Audrey? Perhaps we can slip away." Cole cringed at the name and shook his head.

  


"No, and I'd rather not. She seems to have made herself scarce today. It would be safer for you though if she came to the manor."

  


"Cole, the safest place for me is in your arms and that's exactly where I am. I'll take you over that bossy Audrey any day. The last thing I want to hear is 'Do this Dearie.' or, Do that Dearie.' She can take her 'Dearie' and..."

  


"Phoebe..." Cole cut her off but he couldn't hold back his laughter. If Audrey thought she had a meek and willing charge she was dead wrong. Phoebe wouldn't have it and she hadn't even met Piper yet. Yes he would tolerate the woman so Phoebe would be safe but if she thought she was going to waltz in and take things over she was going to have an unpleasant surprise.

  


They were both still giggling, imagining the look on Audrey's face when she met Piper when they were joined by the others. Mindy was sound asleep in Leo's arms and Paige looked as though you could knock her over with a feather. She'd made the mistake of agreeing to dance with Norbert and had then been whirled around by him and Shyson all night. Her feet hadn't ever touched the ground but her head was left spinning after every dance leaving her exhausted.

  


"What has you two giggling so much?" Piper looked at Phoebe and Cole suspiciously. They looked at each other and then back at her silently agreeing to let Audrey be a surprise.

  


"You'll see." Both said it at once and Piper shook her head again. "No games you two, it's late. Let's open the portal and go home. I told Gareth we'd close it back up and would come for a visit soon. Everyone is so excited about the baby."

  


"We're going to have to figure out a way for everyone here to contact us if there's an emergency." Cole didn't like the idea of Galperin being completely cut off from them.

  


Paige yawned loudly and all eyes turned to her. "Don't worry, Lilia and I have something we think just might work. I want it to be a surprise though." Cole opened his mouth to question her and she couldn't pass up the opportunity. "Didn't you hear me say it was a surprise Coleridge?"

  


"Paige" Cole growled a warning at his youngest sister but she just laughed at him, loving the effect his full name had on him. 

  


"Well now, are we all set to go?" Cole groaned and all heads turned towards the little white haired woman pushing her way into the group.

  


"Excuse me? Do we know you?"

  


"Hump! Let me guess, Piper right? Prue said you could be a bit uptight." Piper's eyes flew open wide, her temper beginning to boil. "I'm Audrey, Phoebe and the baby's fairy godmother. Are we all set? Phoebe needs her rest. Look at you poor little thing, you look exhausted." Audrey turned disapproving eyes on Cole and he had to bite back his angry words, remembering what his mother had said.

  


"Yes Audrey, were ready." Cole said the words between clenched teeth and tried to fix a smile on his face. He scooped Phoebe up so she could rest in his arms which she promptly did by snuggling close to him and laying her head against his chest. Cole couldn't help but shoot a 'so there!' look at Audrey. 

  


"All righty then." Piper was still staring at Audrey as she said the words, stunned by the woman's presence, not sure what to make of her. "Let's do it." 

  


The girls said the spell and were quickly orbed and shimmered home. Once in the manor Audrey went to Cole and looked at him as if she expected him to put Phoebe down so she could hustle her off to bed. "Oh no, I don't think so Audrey, Phoebe stays with me. She and I have been putting each other to bed long before you came along. Trust me when I say we're more than capable. We'll see you in the morning." 

  


"Well, I never! I need to inspect her room and make sure everything is done properly. Who knows what you have been..."

  


"It's 'our' bedroom and it's just fine. Now good night Audrey." Cole's words had cut her off and she looked mad as a hornet. He fought back a smile and decided that from now on the fairy godmother would be referred to as Oh Bossy One. He carried Phoebe upstairs, out of sight, and Audrey spun on her heel surveying the manor.

  


"Which way to the kitchen? I need to check it for cleanliness and to make sure you have the proper foods for our little mother and baby."

  


Piper groaned and looked at Leo for help. He shrugged his shoulders, totally clueless. "Thanks for the support Leo. It's going to be a long night isn't it?"

  


"You can go to bed after I give your kitchen my approval dearie."

  


"Now you just wait a minute lady. I've had about all I can take of you and I'll be damned..."

  


"Piper, I think we'd get to bed sooner if you just showed her around. I'll tuck Mindy in and be right back to referee. Don't cause any um... explosions while I'm gone." Piper looked to Paige for backup but she was sneaking up the stairs. She had already done her good deed by dancing the night away with the ogres and would worry about Audrey in the morning.

  


"Paige! Get back here you coward."

  


"Tomorrow Piper. What's the matter? Don't you think you can handle one little old lady?" Piper's eyebrows rose straight up and she made a little squeaking noise of rage through her clenched teeth as Paige bound up the rest of the steps, leaving her and Audrey alone.

  


"Well... get a move on." Audrey folded her arms impatiently and tapped her foot.

  


"Right this way dearie!" Piper sputtered as she turned her back and marched into the kitchen wondering how big of a mess one little exploded fairy godmother would make. This was so not going to work. Audrey had to go. She'd make Leo go and have a little chat with the new and improved Elders in the morning.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After helping Phoebe take all the pins out of her hair, get out of her bridesmaid's dress, and into a nightie, Cole had stripped off his tux and slid under the sheets bare as the day he was born. He and Phoebe often slept in little or nothing and it was a well known rule of the house that you didn't bother them without knocking and waiting for an answer.

  


Both of them were laying on their sides, Cole's leg thrown over Phoebe's body as he spooned against her. The sheets had slipped low on his hips, baring a good amount of bare skin. They were sound asleep, happy and content when the door swung open with a bang. Cole sat up with a start, causing the sheet to slip decidedly lower as he raised himself up to see who had stormed into their bedroom. His eyes fill with fire as they settled on Audrey.

  


"What the hell?" Phoebe had woken, alarmed, and was scrambling to get up, her movements slowed by her rounded belly.

  


Audrey sniffed and stared pointedly at Cole's nakedness. "Perhaps you should wear something to bed!"

  


"Perhaps you should learn to knock! What the hell are you doing? Phoebe needs her rest and you just barge in, waking her up and scaring the hell out of her."

  


Phoebe turned to see what had Audrey's eyes as big as saucers. She gasped when she turned around, quickly pulling the sheets over her husband. "What is it you want Audrey? Surely this could have waited."

  


"No it couldn't have waited. I brought you an energy drink. You shouldn't go too long without something nourishing. This will heighten the baby's powers and that will protect both of you. Drink up quick dear and then you can go back to sleep."

  


"Audrey, I really think you're going too far. You can't just walk in on us. Cole and I have a right to our privacy. This is our bedroom for gods sakes. Now go away. I'll drink it when I get up."

  


Cole hesitated as he watched hurt and anger pass over the fairy godmother's face. He thought about what his mother had said and about how much he loved Phoebe and his daughter. He would be an ass to refuse something that would keep them safe. Audrey was simply trying to do her job even if her methods lacked finesse. "Look Audrey, just set the tray down. I'll make sure Phoebe drinks it all. Thank you for bring it, we just want you to knock next time okay?"

  


Cole could see that her feathers had been ruffled and her tough exterior was threatening to slip. It seemed Oh Bossy One had a vulnerable side. Cole felt bad for hurting her feelings. Audrey huffed and muttered about proper bed attire and men who didn't know the first thing about pregnant women as she blinked back her tears, struggling to keep her armor in place. One couldn't run a household if one wasn't in charge. She regained her composure and straightened her back, looking down at Cole sternly. "Very well. If you can make her drink this so be it but I'm warning you. I'll ... I'll hound you night and day if I don't think Phoebe and the baby are getting proper care."

  


"I'm sure you will. I promise she will drink it all. Thank you." Audrey turned about face and marched out of the room pulling the door shut behind her. Phoebe relaxed back against Cole's body, looking back at him as he nibbled her neck.

  


"You're pretty sweet you know."

  


"Me? I'm not sweet. I'm tough, and mean, and I'm a brute. Just ask anyone." Phoebe laughed as he wrapped his arms around her and tickled her neck with little nips and growled in her ear. "I'm big, and bad, and oh so wicked... and I love to nibble on mommies."

  


Phoebe shrieked and wrestled with him on the bed until he let her pin him beneath her. Cole reached up and rubbed her tummy, the satin of her nightie was stretched tight and smooth and he caressed it in fascination. Cole suddenly became serious as he pressed his hands upon her. "Do you know how much I love you Phoebe?" She nodded and leaned forward to try and kiss him but her tummy got in the way. The baby kicked and they both started to giggle again.

  


"She's already showing a jealous streak. Your daughter is going to be daddy's little girl. You're going to be wrapped around her finger so tight. Oh boy, I can see it now. You better be firm with her mister."

  


"Me? Firm is my middle name. Nothing to worry about Mrs. Turner." Phoebe rolled her eyes then slid onto her side and snuggled up to Cole. "You stay right here while I get Audrey's potion." 

  


Cole retrieved it and Phoebe dutifully drank it down and so began the long string of days that were leading up to the birth of Little Miss Turner. Phoebe and Cole went to Dr. Jankins' office twice a month and were continuously told that the baby was fine. Her growth rate had increased along with Audrey's now hated potion. Three times a day she drank it and every day she felt a stronger tingle inside her. The magic flowing through her was undeniable and sometimes Phoebe was almost frightened by it. This daughter of theirs would be so strong in magic. It was unnerving to think how easily she could be led to the side of evil.

  


Sometimes Phoebe woke up in the dead of night shaking uncontrollably because of a nightmare that had begun to haunt her. It was always the same, time after time. Their daughter was ten or eleven and she would go storming off after Phoebe yelled at her about her homework or some such thing. Each time Phoebe had the dream she would tell herself not to yell, not to make her baby mad because in the dream she would storm off and never come back. Phoebe would wander the manor, searching for her with the sound of evil whispering insidious words in her ears until she came to her daughter's room. She would sit down at the vanity and pick up a picture of herself, Cole, and their little girl and receive a vision of her baby being coronated as the new queen of evil.

  


In her dream Phoebe would then be transported out of the manor and into the depths of the Underworld where she would kneel, dazed, begging her daughter to stop what she was doing and come home but she wouldn't listen. She would turn to Phoebe with eyes blazing red, full of unholy light and hiss at her mother. She'd hiss and tell her that she hated her and to go away or die. Gone were the beautiful blue eyes of her father, gone were the little dimples in each cheek, gone was the glow that lit up her entire face when her daddy made her giggle. In it's place was a thing of evil. Phoebe would rush forward only to be flung backwards, her baby's evil laughter ringing in her ears as she sat up in bad screaming.

  


Cole would hold her and rub her back as she cried out her fears in his arms and did his best to still his pounding heart. Phoebe's gift was that of sight and who knew how true her dream was. They had been warned by many that their little one could stray and they both knew it was true. Cole would simply tell Phoebe over and over that premonition didn't have to come true. Look at Michael, he was meant to destroy Galperin yet his fate was changed. Cole insisted that their daughter would be surrounded by so much love and goodness that evil would never get a hold of her. He swore over and over that it would be all right but still Phoebe had the dream. It was the only spot of darkness in their otherwise happy world.

  


The baby hadn't shown any more of the magic displays she'd shown in the troll cave and she never tossed her father out of bed, although sometimes Phoebe wished the baby would send dear Audrey out the window. Demon attacks were at a lull and no one questioned why for fear that they would begin again. Why tempt fate? Piper and Audrey had come to a truce regarding the kitchen. It involved Leo putting his handyman skills to work and setting up and area in the cellar where Audrey could cook and concoct potions and nourishing meals to her hearts content.

  


The guys were also finishing an addition to the manor. It was definitely getting far too crowded in the house. Truth be told, Audrey's presence was probably the biggest factor in getting the job done quickly. The new rooms were for Paige, not Audrey but either way they were well aware of the fact that they needed more room because of the fairy godmother's involvement in their lives. It would be almost like an apartment minus the kitchen for Paige, she was no dummy. She was all for Piper's cooking.

  


As Paige move her things into the new rooms, Melinda was moved to Paige's old one. The little girl was overjoyed and she and Paige began to decorate it in secret, leaving sheets hanging over the walls. Every time someone asked Mindy what her Auntie Paige was up to her eyes got round as saucers and she would whisper 'I'm not telling.' no matter how anyone tried to pry it out of her. Phoebe and Cole switched rooms with Piper and Leo so they could use the nursery for the new baby.

  


Leo had gone to see the Elders the morning after Audrey had arrived at the manor but they refused to disclose any information about her. Leo was very annoyed by this and told them he'd thought they would do a better job than the last set of Elders but he had apparently been wrong. Majin, Gareth and Penny did their best to console him and Elisabeth tried to explain the need for the fairy godmother in the way she had explained it to Cole but it didn't go over very well. Something was going on and they weren't telling him and it made him mad as hell.

  


The family often discussed the situation and had all agreed that the baby would most likely be Paige's first charge. The Elders, old and new, had always held off giving Paige an assignment because of the social work she did. Her 'real' life involved the saving of souls in trouble and it was enough that Paige had to be pulled away from her clients to attend witch business let alone be responsible for a charge. The only reason they thought the baby would be her responsibility was because she could keep an eye on her 24/7. Babies couldn't talk and her cries would drive any other whitelighter nuts if he came running every time she let out a wail. Paige would know if she was crying because of demon trouble or just because she was wet. All of these thoughts and speculations changed however, one night about a week before the baby was due.

  


Piper was walking past Mindy's new room when she noticed Audrey and Melinda deep in whispered conversation. This wasn't the first time Piper had seen the two together, heads bowed in secrecy. Her curiosity got the better of her and she paused just out of view to listen. What she heard shocked her.

  


"The little one will soon be here Melinda. Have you been practicing your orbing skills?"

  


"Uh ha. I can orb all around the garden faster than a fairy."

  


"Have you learned how to go to the Above when your grandmother or one of the other Elders calls you?"

  


"Grandma calls me a lot. Now I can go just where she is. You should see me Audrey, I think of her face and of orbing and poof there I am in front of her. Grandma says I'm special because I'm the littlest whitelighter they ever had. Not even Auntie Paige has someone to watch over."

  


"That's because your Auntie Paige watches over non magical people at work. They need her too."

  


"She's important."

  


"Yes she is. Have you practiced holding your baby dolls darling? She will be fragile and you must carry her carefully even when you are scared."

  


"Oh no. I wouldn't never ever drop her." Mindy reached around and picked up one of her dolls. "You hold her head here, like this, and put your arms under her like this right?"

  


"Yes sweetie, that's right. Melinda, I a little worried about the fact that you haven't been able to practice sensing demons. You haven't had to because things have been calm."

  


"Grandma took me to a special place where magical people go. It was like a fair. We went all over through the crowd and she had me pick out the demons. It was fun. I'm really good at it because I can see a circle of darkness around them. She even had me close my eyes and tell her when the people walking past us were demons or warlocks."

  


"Well that's wonderful Mindy. You're such a smart and magical little girl." 

  


In the hallway Piper's eyes were just about popping out of her head. Her Grams had actually taken her baby to a fair inhabited by beings of good and evil magic? Was she nuts? Mindy was four years old! Piper held her tongue when Mindy began to talk again but she planned on raising holy hell as soon as she could get her hands on her dear old Grams.

  


"Audrey, how come you say you're Aunt Phoebe and the baby's fairy godmother when you really came here to teach me how to be a whitelighter?"

  


"Oh that wasn't a lie little one. I'll still blast any demon into bits with my wand if one even looks at your Aunt Phoebe. This little stick has a powerful zap." Melinda giggled and Audrey joined in. "I'm going to give you my wand when I leave Melinda. You will need it until you get your active power."

  


"But I don't want you to leave Audrey, I'm... I'm kind of scared."

  


"Being scared makes you smart Melinda. You must never let your guard down." 

  


"If I see a demon I'll blast him." Piper had to smile at that, spoken like a true Halliwell. They were known for heir demons demolishing skills. At least Melinda would have the wand. Leo thought that Mindy might not ever develop an active aggressive power because of her whitelighter blood so the wand offered at least a bit of defense.

  


"There haven't been any nasty demons since we came home from Galperin. How come Audrey?"

  


"I'm not sure Melinda. It could be that news of your new cousin has made them stay below plotting on a way to steal her away. She carries the blood of a Charmed One and well... and powerful evil blood too."

  


"I know my Uncle Cole used to be bad but that was a long time ago. He's wonderful now. I love him and he loves us."

  


Audrey pulled Melinda into her arms for a hug as Piper slipped away, stunned and furious. Her baby was going to be the whitelighter for Phoebe and Cole's daughter. How could they do that? Melinda was just a baby herself. Were they crazy? She would expect something this ludicrous from the old Elders but not now. Melinda needed to protect herself when evil came to the manor. She couldn't be expected to look after a baby too!

  


Racing down the steps and into the sunroom, Piper began to call her husband's name. "LEO! LEO! Get down here. Leo! Oh you better not have known about this or there will be little pieces of whitelighter all over the house. LEO!"

  


"Piper what's wrong? Where's Phoebe?" Paige had come running from her rooms when she heard Piper call.

  


Piper shook her head and waved her hands. "No, no, it's not Phoebe. She's resting I think. It's Grams and her stupid ideas. Damn it Leo get down here."

  


"Tell me what's wrong Piper and stop screaming. You're going to get Phoebe all upset."

  


"Ooh they, she... they are making Mindy the baby's whitelighter."

  


"Mindy! But she's only four."

  


"Thank you. At least you see reason. It's ludicrous." Piper was interrupted by two sets of orbing lights. She stared stunned as her Grams appeared next to her husband."

  


"Well now, that was different. I've never orbed before."

  


"Can it Grams. What the hell is this all about. Did you know about this Leo?" Piper's glare made it clear that he'd better not have as her suddenly menacing eyes bore into him. He was extremely relieved that he hadn't the slightest idea why she was so upset.

  


"Calm down Piper, and leave Leo be. He knew nothing. I really don't see what all of the fuss is about sweetie."

  


"Don't you sweetie me. You want my baby, my four-year old baby to be a whitelighter for Cole and Phoebe's little girl. Half the Underworld, hell all of the Underworld, will be trying to get their hands on her. Mindy can't be put in danger like that. If you think that I..."

  


Piper was interrupted by Cole coming through the kitchen door. He looked around at the tense faces, his turning a shade of grey when he saw Penny. "Where's Phoebe? What happened?"

  


"No sweetie, she's fine. Piper is just having a little trouble understanding something. I'm here to help her deal with it."

  


"A little trouble? I'm telling you no. I won't let you do it. Mindy will not be the whitelighter for Phoebe and Cole baby. N... O, no. It's final, no discussion."

  


"Piper please be reasonable and listen to me. Why don't we sit at the table dear?"

  


"You're not going to win this time. She's crazy Leo, tell her how crazy this is."

  


Leo's forehead was creased with worry as he tried to sort out what Piper and Penny were talking about. He took Piper's hand and led her to the table, then pushed down on her rigid shoulders to make her sit. "I agree it sounds crazy but I want to hear Penny's side." Piper opened her mouth but Leo held up his hand. "Please Piper. I'm not agreeing, I just want to listen to her."

  


"Thank you for your voice of reason Leo. Now then. The reason we have chosen Melinda to be the baby's whitelighter is because of her mixed blood and her special talent. I know she's young but she knows how to orb perfectly and her special sight is amazing. We, the other Elders and I, started to wonder if Melinda would have a knack for seeing things about beings besides the pain in their souls."

  


"So you took her to a magical fair for an experiment." Leo's head snapped around to stare at Piper, his breath whooshing out in shock, then turned back to Penny.

  


"You took my daughter to a place where evil goes?"

  


"Oh please, both of you. She was in no danger and she did wonderfully. Her talent is astounding. Mindy was able to pick out those with hidden evil just like that." Penny snapped her fingers to emphasize her point. Don't you see what this means? The baby will be her special charge. Whenever you take her out Melinda can go with you and she will be able to see anyone who means to harm her. As they grow older they will be special friends bound together by love and blood and Mindy will always be there to see what Cole and Phoebe's daughter can't.

  


She's going to want to be a regular kid. She'll want to go to parties and hang out with friends. She and Melinda won't always be together but Mindy will be better able to check out new friends than Cole or Phoebe ever could. Mindy will be the big sister she looks up too, not the overbearing parent. If you treat her like she's incredibly special and could be taken over by evil every day of her life she will rebel. Mindy will be a buffer, someone close to her own age, a confidant."

  


Cole nodded, thinking of Phoebe's nightmare. There was no way they could watch their little girl all the time and they had to give her a chance to grow up like a semi normal kids. On the other hand, couldn't Mindy do those things with being her whitelighter?

  


"I know what you're all thinking and no, she can't do it without being the baby's whitelighter. It will strengthen the bond. Melinda will know something is wrong immediately. She will be able to protect the baby before and after evil comes. Her gift is to see deep inside people and we must let her use her gift."

  


"No... no, I won't let you do it. Please Grams, she's just a little girl." Piper was shaking her head in denial but she knew what Penny was saying rang true. It was best to let Melinda develop her power and use it to protect both of the girls.

  


"Piper, she will see evil before it gets to close, she can orb to safety, and she will be given Audrey's wand. It will be all right darling. I swear."

  


Leo took Piper's hands in his and looked in her eyes. They reflected what he felt in his own heart. Fear, love, and pride. "It's her destiny Piper. We have to let her do this." Piper bit her lip and nodded through her tears.

  


"I know. She's special isn't she. Our baby is oh so special." Cole rose and went to Piper. She stood and allowed him to pull her into his arms.

  


"Thank you for this. You don't know how much this means. Phoebe has been so scared. Thank you, both of you." Cole rested his chin on Piper's head but brought it up again when he heard the unmistakable patter of Melinda's bare feet on the hard wood floor. He turned as she came flying into the sunroom and straight into his arms.

  


"Uncle Cole! Uncle Cole, hurry... The water. The water is broken Uncle Cole."

  


"What? Calm down Mindy and talk to me."

  


"Oh my god, I think she means Phoebe's water broke."

  


"Uh ha, uh ha. That's it. Auntie Phoebe said the water's broke and the baby is coming."

  


Cole staggered backwards and Leo quickly slid a chair behind him before he hit the floor. His eyes wide, mouth slack, completely stunned."We're going to have a baby."

  


Paige burst out laughing at his dazed expression. "Oh yeah, he's gonna need the drugs."


	46. chapter fortysix

Sorry this was so long in coming. I was on vacation and away from my computer for close to a month. Thank you for your patience. Yes, the moment you have been waiting for has come. The new Halliwell-Turner arrives.

  


Also, I have held my tongue for many, many months about my one reviewer who keeps on complaining about this story's Phoebe and Cole sickly sweet love scenes. This whole story has been Phoebe/Cole based. I love Phoebe/Cole as do the huge majority of the people who leave reviews and email me. The fact it involved Phoebe and Cole's relationship was pretty apparent after the first couple of chapters. I appreciate the fact that you feel I write well, but you always have to put in such a negative sentence or two in each review. Do us both a favor and skip to the end of this chapter because the labor and birth scenes are DEFINITELY lovey dovey. There will be no lack of tenderness or sweet moments. Plenty of hugs, kisses, whispered endearments, and tender caresses will be shoved down your throat if you read it. I honestly have no idea why you kept reading for all this time when Phoebe and Cole scenes make you sick. 

  


Sorry to everyone else, I had to vent.

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~~~Jolynn~~~

  


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Forty-Six

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"We're going to have a baby." Cole sat in the chair, stunned by Melinda's news.

  


"Umm Cole, this shouldn't come as a big surprise. Bizarre food cravings, erratic mood swings, tummy out to here, remember." Paige arched her back and stuck her stomach out, holding her arms in a huge circle. Melinda giggled and did the same, waddling like her Aunt Phoebe.

  


Piper had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter she couldn't hold back. Cole looked at Paige with confusion. Her words not registering at all. Melinda stopped her waddling, suddenly becoming serious again. She went to Cole, taking his hands, pulling and tugging, trying to get him to move.

  


"Uncle Cole what's the matter? Come on. The water got broken. Auntie Phoebe says it's time for the baby. " She tugged at him insistently until he finally looked at her.

  


"Huh? Oh Mindy, yeah right."

  


"Okay, this is not good." Piper went to him and took his face in her hands. She bent down so she could look in his eyes. "Cole sweetie, snap out of it." Piper waved her hand in front of his eyes and Cole blinked rapidly then stared at her.

  


_"HEY! Is someone gonna come up here or am I going to do this by myself?"_

  


"Oh God, Phoebe. We're going to have a baby." Cole shot out of the chair, knocking it backwards. He turned towards the sunroom, then stopped and turned again with a sheepish grin on his face. "That's the sunroom, Phoebe's not in the sunroom. We're going to have a baby." This time a huge smile spread over his face as his eyes lit up. "We're going to have a baby. Paige can you get Dr. Jankins?"

  


"Sure thing Cole. This is going to go just like we practiced." Paige orbed out and Cole turned to Leo.

  


"I know, go see the Elders to make sure there aren't any magical disturbances suddenly taking place."

  


"Right. Piper..."

  


"Pillows, cold cloth, ice chips, massage oil, room blessing kit, relaxing CDs. I have it covered Cole."

  


_"HEY!"_

  


"_I'm coming baby_." Cole raced up the stairs to the room he shared with his wife grinning like a fool, but the sight that met his eyes when he rounded the corner made him stop in his tracks. Phoebe was sitting on the edge of the bed, nightgown soaked through, rubbing her back, face contorted in pain. She was pale and her eyes were full of panic as she looked up at him. Phoebe looked so alone and scared, Cole wanted to scoop her up and hold her close to drive away her fear. 

  


"Cole. I'm scared."

  


"Now, now sweetums, nothing to fret over. We'll just..." Audrey walked towards Phoebe but stopped when she turned on the old woman with a scowl.

  


"Audrey I don't want to hear any sweetums ... or... dearies. I'm the one having this baby and ... and ... if I want to be scared ...I ...damn well...will be, and... don't try to stop me." Her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes shone with tears as she turned to Cole for support. He gathered her close and stroked her hair, smiling as Audrey nodded approvingly.

  


"Hush baby. It's okay. Paige went to get Dr. Jankins, Leo's checking with the Elders, and Piper's getting everything we need. We're going to stay here and keep you comfortable until it's time, then I'll shimmer you to the clinic. No worries, no problems."

  


"No demons?" Phoebe's words were whispered and she hung her head. Cole tilted her chin up and kissed her nose. 

  


"No demons. Let's get you changed and back in bed." 

  


"I'm gonna want the drugs. Can I have the drugs?"

  


"You can have anything you want baby. Come on now." Cole stood her up and pulled off her wet nightgown, Phoebe grimaced as a contraction hit her. It didn't last for more than 30 seconds, but a look of fear rose up in Phoebe's eyes again.

  


"I'm not good with pain. Oh God I'm a coward. Why can't she just come out nice and easy?"

  


"I don't know baby, I wish she could. You just relax, no one expects you to be superwoman." He went and pulled a new nightshirt from the drawer and slipped it over her head. The material stretched over her tummy and Cole traced the words written on the shirt. 'Precious Cargo, Handle with care.' "There you go, one dry nightie. Come back to bed and I'll rub your back baby. Was the contraction back there or all around you?"

  


"It's like I'm being squeezed all the way around. Dr. Jankins said that when they go all the way around they're the real thing. I think I want to walk a little. My muscles felt all achy and crampy when I woke up so I got up and whoosh, my water broke. I still feel like I need to move around. I've been in bed most of the day."

  


"We'll do whatever you want. Just breath and relax." 

  


"You go ahead and walk dearie, while I get the room ready. Were going to fill it with positive energy and then I'm going to sit in that chair in the corner with my wand. Anyone tries anything and I'll blow them to bits love. Hold on to her tight Cole and time those contractions. That was a half hour since the first one and she may have had some while she was sleeping."

  


"Oh don't worry Audrey, I don't plan on letting her go." Cole put his arm around her, gently rubbing her back and they went into the hall. Phoebe snuggled close as they walked, taking comfort from the strong arms of her husband. Cole did everything he could to keep his breathing slow and steady, but truth be known, he was in a panic and could have easily gone running through the house screaming for help. He was glad Phoebe hadn't noticed how badly his body was shaking. He was also glad Piper and Audrey were home.

  


He looked down at Phoebe who gazed back at him with those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much. They were full of trust as she leaned into him. Phoebe had so much faith in him and he wasn't going to let her down. 

  


'Stay calm, stay calm or you'll scare her.' The words ran through his head over and over. They echoed so loud inside his brain, he was surprised Phoebe didn't hear them. Where the hell was Doctor Barb? How long had Paige been gone? Didn't they know Phoebe was in labor and needed them? Just follow the plan. They had a plan, it was a good plan, it would work and Phoebe and the baby would be just fine. Stop talking to yourself Cole or Phoebe's going to notice and know how scared you are.'

  


All these thoughts whirled through his brain as he and Phoebe walked up and down the hall. He could feel her relax into him and it took a heavy load of doubt off his shoulders. He could do this, they could do this, Phoebe would be fine. She loved him and trusted him and he knew exactly what to do. Hadn't they been to Dr. Barb's office a million times to practice breathing and relaxing? Everything showed that the baby was strong and healthy and so was Phoebe so nothing was going to go wrong.

  


As they were walking back towards their bedroom, they met Piper at the top of the steps. She put down the big basket of labor supplies and held out her arms for her little sister. Phoebe went into them in an instant and laid her head on Piper's shoulder. Piper could feel her trembling and stroked the back of her head.

  


"It's going to be okay sweetie. Nothing to it."

  


"Yeah right. That's why you screamed and cursed at Leo for fourteen hours."

  


"I'm not going to lie to you and say it didn't hurt because it did, but when it was over I had this beautiful little bundle in my arms and it was worth every second of the pain. Think of your daughter sweetie. She's ready to come out and see the world. We're all here with you and Dr. Jankin's will give you anything you need. You don't have to be a trooper Phoebe and I say that from experience. Can you walk with Cole a little longer while Audrey and I get your room ready or do you need to sit down?"

  


"I'll walk, maybe it will encourage our little girl to hurry." She went back to Cole who engulfed her in his arms, holding her tight. He looked over her head and into Piper's eyes. She saw his look of thanks and fear and smiled at him gently. "Cole, this will be the best day of your life. We have everything under control. Relax." Cole nodded, grateful for her assurances, and walked Phoebe back down the hall.

  


Piper picked up the basket she'd had ready for weeks and went into Cole and Phoebe's room. Audrey had already begun the rituals they would use to help keep Phoebe and the baby safe. No one was foolish enough to believe that the news of Phoebe's labor wouldn't travel far and wide and they were going to do everything possible to ward off evil. It was a day of joy and too many of their happy events had been marred by the dark side. Piper would be damned if a demon was going to ruin the day her niece came into the world and if said demon thought he could get his hands on Cole and Phoebe's baby he had a surprise waiting for him. One sister with the power to explode things and one fairy godmother with a very wicked wand.

  


Their basic plan for trouble was, Cole would shimmer Phoebe and the baby to safety if an attack occurred and Leo would grab Dr. Jankins. If for some reason Cole couldn't shimmer, Paige was next on the orb list followed by Leo taking both women. It was true that Leo couldn't demolish demons like Cole could, but it much better for Phoebe's peace of mind if Cole kept her in his arms a took her to safety instead of staying to fight and having Leo orb Phoebe out. Piper, Paige, and Audrey working together could probably take down any demon stupid enough to come their way so Cole's fire power wouldn't be needed and it was all a mute point anyway because Piper was determined that _NOTHING _was going to happen on the day her niece arrived.

  


Phoebe would stay in the manor throughout her labor and be shimmered to the clinic at the last minute. It was hoped that magical occurrences would be at a minimum once they were actually at the clinic, but if something was going on they would have to move Phoebe regardless of what it was. Demons, uncontrolled shimmering, baby magic tricks, or whatever else came their way would have to be put aside when the baby was actually on her way. Phoebe had been born in the manor which sits on the line between good and evil, and this was the reason she could so easily be swayed. Both Cole and Phoebe refused to have their little one thrust into the same predestined fate. She would have enough confusion dealing with her mixed witch and demon blood, she didn't need the forces of the universe pressuring her too.

  


Phoebe and Cole would stay at home all through Phoebe's labor. Dr. Jankins would remain at the manor the entire time if she had no other patients giving birth. If she had to come and go, Paige was in charge of transportation. Everyone had their labor and delivery day jobs, even Mindy, who was in charge of ice chips, lip balm, and cool cloths to keep Phoebe more comfortable. 

  


"We're all set in here sweetie. We've got your sea salt circle, your burnt sage, your blue and white candles, a good strong blessing spell and to top it off, your room has been swept of bad energy with a willow broom. Your bedroom is safe and secure."

  


"And if all else fails we have my wand! Poof! No more demon."

  


"Audrey, you just keep that thing pointed at the floor for now. I saw you practicing on my roses in the backyard." 

  


"Oh pooh. It was just a few of them. Can't let myself get rusty."

  


"Well you could have blasted the dandelions instead!"

  


Their little verbal spat earned them a smile from Phoebe, which in turn made Cole grin from ear to ear. Every nerve in his body, every feeling in his soul was in tuned with his love and her well being. They were about to experience a miracle and the love he held for her was unmeasurable. Phoebe was going to give him a daughter, a beautiful baby girl. A little girl to love and hold, to spoil and cuddle, to have tea with and read to. The list of things he would do to make sure she was happy and loved could go on forever and right now he was the happiest man on earth.

  


"Do you feel like going back to bed baby?"

  


Phoebe began to nod but then leaned back into Cole and grimaced. "Oh boy" 

  


"Contraction?"

  


"Oh yeah."

  


Phoebe gripped Cole's arm and stood on shaking legs, trying to suck her breath in slowly. Cole on the other hand began to hyperventilate. Piper raced forward and held Phoebe, using her free hand to hit Cole in the arm.

  


"You, breath and time this contraction. You, to bed now." After Piper had gotten Phoebe under the covers, Cole came to the side of the bed hanging his head. Piper took one look at his face and wished she could take back her slap and bossy words. Cole couldn't help it if he was a little nervous. At least he wasn't shimmering out. Leo had disappeared during every contraction. Piper hugged him quickly and stood on her toes so she could whisper in his ear.

  


"You're going to be a good expectant daddy. You did fine. I'm sorry I scolded you. Go sit with Phoebe."

  


"That was twenty minutes since the last contraction dearie, just a wee bit closer together now aren't they?" Audrey was already busy plumping a multitude of pillows behind Phoebe when Cole tossed most of them aside and crawled behind her. Phoebe snuggled back against him, resting her head on his chest, smiling dreamily. His arms always made her feel safe and protected. "You're more comfortable than a mound of pillows any day. How you doing?"

  


"Truth?"

  


"Yes truth. Spill it Mister."

  


"I'm ... nervous, a little. I'm worried that I won't do something right, I'm worried that I'll let you get scared."

  


"Never" Phoebe gazed up at him and those liquid chestnut eyes, making him drown in their depths, shaking her head. Her face glowed and her eyes were lit from a joy she held within. It was a joy they shared and just looking at her made him believe that everything would be okay. She reached up and stroked his cheek, rubbing the dark stubble and running her thumb over his bottom lip. "I love you Cole."

  


He bent down and kissed her forehead then pulled her back so she would snuggle up and get comfortable. He stroked her hair, letting the fine strands fall through his fingers, then picked up a lock and braided it absently. Mindy had turned him into a hairdresser on more than one occasion and he found the act of playing with Phoebe's hair soothing. She purred and closed her eyes. Audrey settled herself in her corner and Piper laid out the labor supplies in silence, leaving Cole and Phoebe wrapped up in their own little intimate world. 

  


Cole continued to braid Phoebe's hair and she dozed lightly as he did, concentrating on him and his movements, loving the feel of his chest behind her slowly, rhythmically, moving in and out as he breathed. He would plait a few locks then gently undo them, pulling his fingers downward, loosening the strands, massaging her head and neck in a repetitive soothing motion. When her body stiffened with the next contraction, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

  


"Breath with me baby." She could feel the gentle breeze of his exhalations as he slowly breathed in and out against her ear, slowing her own pace to match his. "That's good, we're relaxed, almost done baby." Phoebe blew out slowly as the contraction ended, riding out the last wave of pain, focusing on Cole.

  


"Twenty minutes, same as before. You're doing great sweetie." Piper sat in the chair near the vanity and absently rearranged the items on top. She wanted to be close in case she was needed but she also wanted to give Cole and Phoebe some breathing room. Sharing the birth of your child together was a very intimate experience, it shouldn't be loud and busy. They were focusing on each other and that's exactly as it should be. 

  


Blue lights announced the arrival of Paige and Dr Jankins. Barb's eyes lit up as she saw Cole and Phoebe on the bed and she went to them with open arms. She hugged Phoebe, then kissed Cole on the cheek. She and Cole had become quite close over the past three months. He had constantly shimmered to her office with questions, reports, and symptoms, making sure he had every little detail taken care of and every nuance of Phoebe's pregnancy verified. Noting was left to chance when it came to Cole's wife and little girl. Barb thought he would have moved her into the manor if he could have and they often joked about it, but she knew he was serious deep in his heart.

  


"How's my girl doing? This is the moment we've been waiting for." Barb sat down on the edge of the bed and opened her medical bag. "Let's see we'll get blood pressure and heart rate. How far apart are the contractions sweetie?" 

  


"Twenty minutes and they last about 45 seconds."

  


"And she feels them all the ways around." Cole was still busy braiding, keeping his nervous fingers busy. Barb put the blood pressure cuff on Phoebe and smiled at the results. She listened to Phoebe's heart and took her pulse, then she listened to the baby's heart rate. When she was finished she draped a sheet over Phoebe and examined her.

  


"You've got a long way to go but everything looks and sounds great. How do you feel? Any nausea or pain other than the contractions?"

  


"Nope"

  


"What about you Cole?" He looked at her in confusion, forehead creased in a frown, taking her very seriously until Phoebe giggled. 

  


"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm great."

  


"Well it looks like you're doing great. Phoebe is happy and relaxed. You okay if I go back to the clinic and see patients for the rest of the day? Paige can come and get me in a few hours but the real action won't begin until Phoebe's contractions are a couple minutes apart."

  


"Go ahead Dr. Barb. I'm fine. I feel great." Barb looked at Cole, waiting for his blessing to leave. She knew how high strung he could become at the drop of a hat. To be honest, she'd expected to find him pacing, shimmering, or throwing energy balls at Audrey.

  


"We're okay and you're just a shimmer away." Barb nodded, amazed at his level of composure. "But make sure you come back, a lot!" Barb smiled, now there was the hint of the crazed expectant father she'd thought she'd see.

  


"I'll come back Cole."

  


"_A lot_" 

  


"Yes, a lot." Paige orbed Barb back to the clinic and the rest of the household set into a quiet routine of keeping Phoebe comfortable and calm and waiting for the next contraction. Leo came home with news of a surge of energy in the Underworld and he told Piper and Paige, but it was decided that for the time being they would just wait and be extremely watchful. All the report would do was upset Phoebe and Cole so they stayed mum. Mindy proudly went about her job of keeping cold cloths for her Aunt Phoebe and making sure she had enough ice chips to suck on while Cole continued to braid and unbraid her hair. 

  


Barb was orbed over every couple of hours and assured everyone that Phoebe was progressing well. The last one had come eight minutes after the one before it and Cole was finding it increasingly hard to stay calm. To him it seemed as if Phoebe was always in the throes of a contraction. They came at eight minute intervals and lasted ninety seconds at last check. He was doing his best to breath and keep them both calm but seeing her in pain was killing him.

  


"Go get Barb. I want the drugs. I think I can have the shot now." Cole relaxed a bit at Phoebe's request. He too, wanted her to have an epidural. There was no reason for her to go through all that pain. He hadn't wanted to say anything because it was her decision, but at this point he thought drugs were good, drugs were very, very good.

  


"Shall I have her mix up a good batch for you Cole? Mr. braid, braid, braid. Phoebe's hair it going to fall out." Paige smiled at him teasingly and Cole threw a pillow at her. Paige ducked just in time and stuck her tongue out.

  


"I happen to think I'm doing fine. I'm not shimmering, fainting, going crazy, or throwing energy balls at my little sister." He stuck his tongue out at her in return, making everyone except Phoebe laugh.

  


"Coleridge, Coleridge..." This time when Cole threw the pillow he hit her square in the head.

  


"You two are impossible. Paige go! I need those drugs." Phoebe hissed in sharply as another contraction hit her. "_Now Paige!_"

  


Cole stopped his play immediately and wrapped his arm around Phoebe, using his other hand to rub her back. He leaned against her, putting his mouth to her ear and began the relaxation breathing but this time Phoebe would have none of it.

  


"Ow damn it this hurts. Cole Turner you... OWW....."

  


"Try to breath baby, come on. Whoo, whoo, whoo"

  


"Colllllllleeeeeeeee." Phoebe let out a scream of pain and then slumped against him when the contraction finally subsided. Paige was gone before Phoebe could say another word, sobered by her sister's distress.

  


"They're calling me." Leo looked up and then quickly orbed out. Piper's eyes met Cole's over Phoebe's head, hers trying not to show worry, his full of questions. He could read Piper like a book and there was something she wasn't telling him. She made a little shake of her head but Cole frowned at her, he knew better. Something was going on whether she would admit it or not. The only reason he let it go was because he didn't want to frighten Phoebe. She had been resting against him and hadn't see the visual conversation taking place between her sister and her husband.

  


Leo returned momentarily, on look told everyone something was wrong. Leo looked around the room, quickly scanning it, then frowned. "Is Paige getting Dr. Jankins?"

  


Piper looked at him, brows drawn together in worry. "Leo ... what's"

  


"I..." He looked at Phoebe.

  


"Spill it Leo. I know they called you and I also know Piper and Cole are worried. I felt you tense up baby. I know you, remember?" Paige orbed in with Dr. Barb and Leo's sigh of relief filled the room and drew all eyes to him.

  


"Tell us what's the matter sonny so we can deal with it together. You can't go and hide things from my girl. She's a smart one and she deserves to know."

  


"Thank you Audrey." Leo walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, momentarily twisting the edge of the quilt.

  


"There has been a surge of power from the Underground, sort of a circle coming up from below. It has dimensions which in itself is very odd, and the combination of it's power and the fact that it is in the shape of a ring has everyone worried."

  


"A ring?"

  


"Yeah, it's a big circle of energy. Big enough to say ... fit around this house."

  


Cole tensed and Phoebe made a squeak of panic. He pulled her back into him, rubbing her shoulders. "Just wait baby."

  


"No. They want me to have the baby in this house. They're not going to let me go. Get me out of here Cole. I want to go to the clinic. Get me out of here _NOW!_" Everyone held their breath and waited for ripples in the air to replace the couple sitting on the bed but nothing happened.

  


"_COLE. Shimmer me to the clinic!"_

  


"I'm sorry baby. I can't." Her head whipped around so she was staring him in the eyes. The fear he saw was too much. Cole closed his eyes and crushed her to him."Shh.... Phoebe don't panic, try to relax. I ... I know this is bad but we need to keep you calm." A contraction gripped her and her body stiffened in his arms. She let out a screech of pain and tried to shove away from him, her panic making everything worse. Cole let her turn but held her fast.

  


"No Phoebe. Baby you have to calm down. Breath, this isn't good for the baby." Phoebe's eyes filled with tears as the pains in her heart and body collided and threatened to overwhelm her. She let out a keening moan and rocked as huge tears slid down her cheeks. Cole closed his eyes and moved with her, letting the gentle rock movement sooth her as her cry of despair released her pain.

  


"It's going to be all right baby. I promise. Nothing is going to go wrong."

  


"Cole she can't be born here. It will be too much. The line is here. The line made me evil and she ... she can't be born here Cole." The last words were a loud wail as Phoebe fell apart. Cole looked to Piper and Barb, his own terror getting a grip. Piper came to the bed and took Phoebe into her arms.

  


"Listen to me. That line didn't make you evil Phoebe. In this life you have made the choice to be good. I know we wanted her to be born far away from here but we can't. Look how many people are in this room protecting you and your little girl. Look at us. All of us will still be here when she is growing up and making decisions. You and Cole have goodness and love inside you and your daughter will too. Love will keep her safe Phoebe. Love will be enough. It was enough for you and it was enough for Cole. Okay?" Piper brushed Phoebe's tears from her cheeks as her little sister nodded, she still bit her lip and her tears continued to flow, but the panic was gone. Cole reached for her and she settled back against him.

  


"Paige, let's to the attic and look in the book for anything on blocking a force of evil. I know we can't erase the line but perhaps we can break free or at least lessen the effect of the balance. Maybe we can make the side of good stronger so it holds more power. Audrey, be ready with that wand." 

  


"Oh I am Piper. No one is going to mess with my little momma."

  


"I think it's time for said momma to have a shot. You ready sweetie?"

  


Phoebe nodded, her throat was still too tight with fear to speak. It meant everything to her that the baby wouldn't start out life like she had. No predestined course of trouble, just an overload of love. Barb rolled Phoebe on her side and administered the epidural. Phoebe winced and held Cole's hand in a crushing grip but then relaxed when the next contraction hit and all she felt was pressure. 

  


"Oh good drugs. Very good drugs." Cole smiled and kissed her then began his braiding again.

  


"Cole, your mom sent this." Leo held out an envelope and Cole took it with a puzzled expression. He opened it up and pulled the letter from inside.

  


_Dear son,_

_The day I had you was the happiest day of my life. You and Phoebe are about to venture down an incredible road of joy and love. You have made every moment of my life worth living and I can't wait to hear the echo of your newborn daughter's cries filling the heavens. I love you with all my heart my son, and it is a love like no other. I know your heart will overflow with that same deep awe inspiring love the moment you lay eyes on your new little girl. _

  


_Much love,_

_Mom_

  
  


Cole read the note over a few times, looking at it through eyes wet with tears. Phoebe reached up and brushed one from his cheek and then took the letter from his trembling fingers. She read it quietly and then looked upward, mouthing a silent thank you to the woman who'd sacrificed so much for her little boy. Barb smiled at the happy couple on the bed, saying a silent thank you to whom ever had written the letter. It had managed to calm both of them down and was exactly what was needed.

  


"Oh, here we go again." 

  


"That's two minutes sweetie." Barb quickly checked her. "And you're almost fully dilated. I'd say it's about time for a baby. Mindy, go get me some towels, Leo, I need some bright lights and a sterile scissors, Audrey, you stay just where you are with that wand ready. Come on folks, we have a baby to deliver."

  


Leo and Mindy dashed out into the hall and ran into Piper and Paige. "Where are you two going?"

  


"Barb needs things, the baby is coming."

  


"Oh God the baby is coming! I'm gonna be an aunt." Piper went in and crawled on the bed. She couldn't resist hugging Phoebe.

  


"Kinda busy right now Piper." Phoebe was panting along with Cole. "I had the drugs." This made Piper burst out laughing.

  


"I promised you would have the drugs didn't I? Big sisters don't lie. We found a spell that rebuffs evil's hold. Paige tried to orb so we know we can't get out, but we're going to beat them honey. They are not going to influence this baby."

  


"Oh God....... Barb."

  


"Okay Phoebe push with the next one. Cole tilt her forward and hold her knees. Leo! I need those lights." 

  


Mindy and Leo came rushing back in with the needed supplies. Barb positioned the lights just as the next contraction hit. "Okay Phoebe, push honey, push, push, push...."

  


"Oh God Cole...... Ohhhhh........" Phoebe collapsed against him totally spent. He mopped her forehead with a cloth and whispered words of love. The rest of the family had gathered into a tight knot a little ways back from the bed, everyone wide eyed with wonder.

  


"Okay honey this is it. Push Phoebe, push, push, give me all you've got, I can see her head crowning, come on Phoebe."

  


Phoebe braced herself against Cole and summoned all her strength from deep inside, with a cry of determination she bore down and the new Miss Halliwell- Turner came into the world. She felt the baby leave her in a rush and looked down at Barb who was holding up a squirming newborn. Phoebe and Cole both were crying and laughing as Barb wiped the baby's face and placed her on her mama's tummy. She then stood back with the other's to give them privacy in their joy.

  


Cole was shaking as he held out his hand. She was so incredibly tiny and so perfect. The baby reached up and he put his finger into her hand and let out a sob when his daughter's tiny fingers closed over his.

  


"Oh God Cole, she's perfect, she's beautiful. Oh my God Cole. Phoebe reached out and gently picked her up. Her tears sliding down her cheeks unchecked. Barb came forward and handed the scissors to Cole who cut the cord with a shaking hand. She then put the baby back in her mother's arms where she let out a loud cry. They both gasped and laughed, Cole placing his finger tip in his daughter's mouth where she immediately suckled it.

  


"Well? Are you going to tell us or do we have to beat it out of you?" Cole and Phoebe looked up at Paige mystified. "Her name! What's her name?"

  


Phoebe looked at Cole and he nodded. "Tia Rose Halliwell-Turner. Aren't you sweetie? Our little Tia Rose. Our little angel Tia Rose."

  


"That's beautiful you two. Tia and Rose are going to be thrilled."

  


"They both did so much to save her life."

  


"Good thing she wasn't a boy." Everyone looked at Paige puzzled. "Norbert and Shyson! Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue does it? Norbert Shyson Halliwell Turner." 

  


"Oh no, not our baby girl." Phoebe cuddled Tia and Cole cuddled them both. Barb brought warm wet towels and they cleaned her up. Mindy came forward, wide eyed with awe.

  


"Hi little Tia Rose. I'm Mindy. I'm your whitelighter and your cousin and I'm going to take care of you."

  


"That's right princess." 

  


Piper came and sat on the bed, she reached for the baby and Cole froze, very unsure if he wanted his daughter to be out of his arms. "I'm just going to hold her so you can hold Phoebe and we can change the bedding okay daddy?"

  


"Well don't drop her."

  


"Cole!"

  


"I'm sorry I just..." He watched, hands shaking, breath frozen in his chest as Phoebe gave Tia Rose to her Auntie Piper. Piper looked down into the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen and stroked the baby face with a trembling finger, fighting back her tears.

  


"Hello little one. Welcome to the world. Tia yawned and Piper cooed, totally lost. "Oh are you precious. Hi sweetie, I'm Auntie Piper. I love you."

  


The bedding was changed and Tia was placed back in Cole's arms. She let out a squall and Cole jumped, fear in his eyes. "Just rock her daddy. She's probably hungry. Audrey ...Where did Audrey go?"

  


"She said her work was finished and my job has be ... begun. She gave me her wand. Oh boy, the Elders are calling me." Mindy orbed out and everyone stood in shock until Cole began to laugh. To have seen Mindy like that, so grown up and responsible was amazing.

  


"I can't believe they made a Halliwell a whiteligher. Just wait until she develops her bossy streak." Piper put her hands on her hips and Phoebe looked at Cole with huge eyes and a smirk. Tia wailed and all eyes once again returned to the newest member of the family. Phoebe undid the top button on her nightgown and Cole cleared his throat and looked at everyone.

  


"Oh, oh yeah, um... excuse us." Leo stammered and blushed when he realized what Phoebe needed to do. He tugged on both Piper and Paige, pulling them from the room. Phoebe unfastened her gown and cradled Tia Rose in her arms, guiding her head to her breast. The baby began to loudly suckle, smacking her lips in earnest as both of her parents began to cry again. Cole held Phoebe and Phoebe held Tia as he stroked her tiny face in awe.

  


"What did I ever do ..."

  


"Everything Cole. You've done everything to deserve this and you're right where you belong."

  


"And I'm never letting either of you go." They watched in silence as Tia nursed, Phoebe's eyes becoming heavy. Cole shifted Tia to one arm when she was asleep and held Phoebe close with the other, both wrapped tightly in his love. He watched them and cried as his heart filled with an overwhelming amount of emotions. Pride, elation, wonder, and a fierce protectiveness surged through his very soul. As he laid there, rose petals began to fall from the ceiling. They drifted down on the sleeping mother and child and filled the room with their sweet fragrance. A sheet of gold paper spiraled down onto his stomach and Cole slowly picked it up, not wanting to disturb his family.

  


_Congratulation, we love you, all our blessings for Tia Rose._

_ ~Mom, Prue, Penny, Patty, and Benjamin~_

  
  


"Thank you. I love you all too." Cole bent down and kissed his baby girl's tiny head and then laid the sweetest of kisses on Phoebe's forehead as well, awestruck by the amount of love he felt in his heart. "I love you and I will protect you both forever." Cole finally closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep, content, loved, fulfilled, and blessed.

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


This tale isn't quite over. There is the epilogue yet to come. I still have just a few loose ends to wrap up. Paige, Mindy, Norbert, and Shyson have a surprise.

  


Jolynn


	47. chapter fortysix repeat

Sorry this was so long in coming. I was on vacation and away from my computer for close to a month. Thank you for your patience. Yes, the moment you have been waiting for has come. The new Halliwell-Turner arrives.

  


Also, I have held my tongue for many, many months about my one reviewer who keeps on complaining about this story's Phoebe and Cole sickly sweet love scenes. This whole story has been Phoebe/Cole based. I love Phoebe/Cole as do the huge majority of the people who leave reviews and email me. The fact it involved Phoebe and Cole's relationship was pretty apparent after the first couple of chapters. I appreciate the fact that you feel I write well, but you always have to put in such a negative sentence or two in each review. Do us both a favor and skip to the end of this chapter because the labor and birth scenes are DEFINITELY lovey dovey. There will be no lack of tenderness or sweet moments. Plenty of hugs, kisses, whispered endearments, and tender caresses will be shoved down your throat if you read it. I honestly have no idea why you kept reading for all this time when Phoebe and Cole scenes make you sick. 

  


Sorry to everyone else, I had to vent.

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy,

~~~Jolynn~~~

  


"A Mother's Anguish" Chapter Forty-Six

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"We're going to have a baby." Cole sat in the chair, stunned by Melinda's news.

  


"Umm Cole, this shouldn't come as a big surprise. Bizarre food cravings, erratic mood swings, tummy out to here, remember." Paige arched her back and stuck her stomach out, holding her arms in a huge circle. Melinda giggled and did the same, waddling like her Aunt Phoebe.

  


Piper had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter she couldn't hold back. Cole looked at Paige with confusion. Her words not registering at all. Melinda stopped her waddling, suddenly becoming serious again. She went to Cole, taking his hands, pulling and tugging, trying to get him to move.

  


"Uncle Cole what's the matter? Come on. The water got broken. Auntie Phoebe says it's time for the baby. " She tugged at him insistently until he finally looked at her.

  


"Huh? Oh Mindy, yeah right."

  


"Okay, this is not good." Piper went to him and took his face in her hands. She bent down so she could look in his eyes. "Cole sweetie, snap out of it." Piper waved her hand in front of his eyes and Cole blinked rapidly then stared at her.

  


_"HEY! Is someone gonna come up here or am I going to do this by myself?"_

  


"Oh God, Phoebe. We're going to have a baby." Cole shot out of the chair, knocking it backwards. He turned towards the sunroom, then stopped and turned again with a sheepish grin on his face. "That's the sunroom, Phoebe's not in the sunroom. We're going to have a baby." This time a huge smile spread over his face as his eyes lit up. "We're going to have a baby. Paige can you get Dr. Jankins?"

  


"Sure thing Cole. This is going to go just like we practiced." Paige orbed out and Cole turned to Leo.

  


"I know, go see the Elders to make sure there aren't any magical disturbances suddenly taking place."

  


"Right. Piper..."

  


"Pillows, cold cloth, ice chips, massage oil, room blessing kit, relaxing CDs. I have it covered Cole."

  


_"HEY!"_

  


"_I'm coming baby_." Cole raced up the stairs to the room he shared with his wife grinning like a fool, but the sight that met his eyes when he rounded the corner made him stop in his tracks. Phoebe was sitting on the edge of the bed, nightgown soaked through, rubbing her back, face contorted in pain. She was pale and her eyes were full of panic as she looked up at him. Phoebe looked so alone and scared, Cole wanted to scoop her up and hold her close to drive away her fear. 

  


"Cole. I'm scared."

  


"Now, now sweetums, nothing to fret over. We'll just..." Audrey walked towards Phoebe but stopped when she turned on the old woman with a scowl.

  


"Audrey I don't want to hear any sweetums ... or... dearies. I'm the one having this baby and ... and ... if I want to be scared ...I ...damn well...will be, and... don't try to stop me." Her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes shone with tears as she turned to Cole for support. He gathered her close and stroked her hair, smiling as Audrey nodded approvingly.

  


"Hush baby. It's okay. Paige went to get Dr. Jankins, Leo's checking with the Elders, and Piper's getting everything we need. We're going to stay here and keep you comfortable until it's time, then I'll shimmer you to the clinic. No worries, no problems."

  


"No demons?" Phoebe's words were whispered and she hung her head. Cole tilted her chin up and kissed her nose. 

  


"No demons. Let's get you changed and back in bed." 

  


"I'm gonna want the drugs. Can I have the drugs?"

  


"You can have anything you want baby. Come on now." Cole stood her up and pulled off her wet nightgown, Phoebe grimaced as a contraction hit her. It didn't last for more than 30 seconds, but a look of fear rose up in Phoebe's eyes again.

  


"I'm not good with pain. Oh God I'm a coward. Why can't she just come out nice and easy?"

  


"I don't know baby, I wish she could. You just relax, no one expects you to be superwoman." He went and pulled a new nightshirt from the drawer and slipped it over her head. The material stretched over her tummy and Cole traced the words written on the shirt. 'Precious Cargo, Handle with care.' "There you go, one dry nightie. Come back to bed and I'll rub your back baby. Was the contraction back there or all around you?"

  


"It's like I'm being squeezed all the way around. Dr. Jankins said that when they go all the way around they're the real thing. I think I want to walk a little. My muscles felt all achy and crampy when I woke up so I got up and whoosh, my water broke. I still feel like I need to move around. I've been in bed most of the day."

  


"We'll do whatever you want. Just breath and relax." 

  


"You go ahead and walk dearie, while I get the room ready. Were going to fill it with positive energy and then I'm going to sit in that chair in the corner with my wand. Anyone tries anything and I'll blow them to bits love. Hold on to her tight Cole and time those contractions. That was a half hour since the first one and she may have had some while she was sleeping."

  


"Oh don't worry Audrey, I don't plan on letting her go." Cole put his arm around her, gently rubbing her back and they went into the hall. Phoebe snuggled close as they walked, taking comfort from the strong arms of her husband. Cole did everything he could to keep his breathing slow and steady, but truth be known, he was in a panic and could have easily gone running through the house screaming for help. He was glad Phoebe hadn't noticed how badly his body was shaking. He was also glad Piper and Audrey were home.

  


He looked down at Phoebe who gazed back at him with those beautiful brown eyes he loved so much. They were full of trust as she leaned into him. Phoebe had so much faith in him and he wasn't going to let her down. 

  


'Stay calm, stay calm or you'll scare her.' The words ran through his head over and over. They echoed so loud inside his brain, he was surprised Phoebe didn't hear them. Where the hell was Doctor Barb? How long had Paige been gone? Didn't they know Phoebe was in labor and needed them? Just follow the plan. They had a plan, it was a good plan, it would work and Phoebe and the baby would be just fine. Stop talking to yourself Cole or Phoebe's going to notice and know how scared you are.'

  


All these thoughts whirled through his brain as he and Phoebe walked up and down the hall. He could feel her relax into him and it took a heavy load of doubt off his shoulders. He could do this, they could do this, Phoebe would be fine. She loved him and trusted him and he knew exactly what to do. Hadn't they been to Dr. Barb's office a million times to practice breathing and relaxing? Everything showed that the baby was strong and healthy and so was Phoebe so nothing was going to go wrong.

  


As they were walking back towards their bedroom, they met Piper at the top of the steps. She put down the big basket of labor supplies and held out her arms for her little sister. Phoebe went into them in an instant and laid her head on Piper's shoulder. Piper could feel her trembling and stroked the back of her head.

  


"It's going to be okay sweetie. Nothing to it."

  


"Yeah right. That's why you screamed and cursed at Leo for fourteen hours."

  


"I'm not going to lie to you and say it didn't hurt because it did, but when it was over I had this beautiful little bundle in my arms and it was worth every second of the pain. Think of your daughter sweetie. She's ready to come out and see the world. We're all here with you and Dr. Jankin's will give you anything you need. You don't have to be a trooper Phoebe and I say that from experience. Can you walk with Cole a little longer while Audrey and I get your room ready or do you need to sit down?"

  


"I'll walk, maybe it will encourage our little girl to hurry." She went back to Cole who engulfed her in his arms, holding her tight. He looked over her head and into Piper's eyes. She saw his look of thanks and fear and smiled at him gently. "Cole, this will be the best day of your life. We have everything under control. Relax." Cole nodded, grateful for her assurances, and walked Phoebe back down the hall.

  


Piper picked up the basket she'd had ready for weeks and went into Cole and Phoebe's room. Audrey had already begun the rituals they would use to help keep Phoebe and the baby safe. No one was foolish enough to believe that the news of Phoebe's labor wouldn't travel far and wide and they were going to do everything possible to ward off evil. It was a day of joy and too many of their happy events had been marred by the dark side. Piper would be damned if a demon was going to ruin the day her niece came into the world and if said demon thought he could get his hands on Cole and Phoebe's baby he had a surprise waiting for him. One sister with the power to explode things and one fairy godmother with a very wicked wand.

  


Their basic plan for trouble was, Cole would shimmer Phoebe and the baby to safety if an attack occurred and Leo would grab Dr. Jankins. If for some reason Cole couldn't shimmer, Paige was next on the orb list followed by Leo taking both women. It was true that Leo couldn't demolish demons like Cole could, but it much better for Phoebe's peace of mind if Cole kept her in his arms a took her to safety instead of staying to fight and having Leo orb Phoebe out. Piper, Paige, and Audrey working together could probably take down any demon stupid enough to come their way so Cole's fire power wouldn't be needed and it was all a mute point anyway because Piper was determined that _NOTHING _was going to happen on the day her niece arrived.

  


Phoebe would stay in the manor throughout her labor and be shimmered to the clinic at the last minute. It was hoped that magical occurrences would be at a minimum once they were actually at the clinic, but if something was going on they would have to move Phoebe regardless of what it was. Demons, uncontrolled shimmering, baby magic tricks, or whatever else came their way would have to be put aside when the baby was actually on her way. Phoebe had been born in the manor which sits on the line between good and evil, and this was the reason she could so easily be swayed. Both Cole and Phoebe refused to have their little one thrust into the same predestined fate. She would have enough confusion dealing with her mixed witch and demon blood, she didn't need the forces of the universe pressuring her too.

  


Phoebe and Cole would stay at home all through Phoebe's labor. Dr. Jankins would remain at the manor the entire time if she had no other patients giving birth. If she had to come and go, Paige was in charge of transportation. Everyone had their labor and delivery day jobs, even Mindy, who was in charge of ice chips, lip balm, and cool cloths to keep Phoebe more comfortable. 

  


"We're all set in here sweetie. We've got your sea salt circle, your burnt sage, your blue and white candles, a good strong blessing spell and to top it off, your room has been swept of bad energy with a willow broom. Your bedroom is safe and secure."

  


"And if all else fails we have my wand! Poof! No more demon."

  


"Audrey, you just keep that thing pointed at the floor for now. I saw you practicing on my roses in the backyard." 

  


"Oh pooh. It was just a few of them. Can't let myself get rusty."

  


"Well you could have blasted the dandelions instead!"

  


Their little verbal spat earned them a smile from Phoebe, which in turn made Cole grin from ear to ear. Every nerve in his body, every feeling in his soul was in tuned with his love and her well being. They were about to experience a miracle and the love he held for her was unmeasurable. Phoebe was going to give him a daughter, a beautiful baby girl. A little girl to love and hold, to spoil and cuddle, to have tea with and read to. The list of things he would do to make sure she was happy and loved could go on forever and right now he was the happiest man on earth.

  


"Do you feel like going back to bed baby?"

  


Phoebe began to nod but then leaned back into Cole and grimaced. "Oh boy" 

  


"Contraction?"

  


"Oh yeah."

  


Phoebe gripped Cole's arm and stood on shaking legs, trying to suck her breath in slowly. Cole on the other hand began to hyperventilate. Piper raced forward and held Phoebe, using her free hand to hit Cole in the arm.

  


"You, breath and time this contraction. You, to bed now." After Piper had gotten Phoebe under the covers, Cole came to the side of the bed hanging his head. Piper took one look at his face and wished she could take back her slap and bossy words. Cole couldn't help it if he was a little nervous. At least he wasn't shimmering out. Leo had disappeared during every contraction. Piper hugged him quickly and stood on her toes so she could whisper in his ear.

  


"You're going to be a good expectant daddy. You did fine. I'm sorry I scolded you. Go sit with Phoebe."

  


"That was twenty minutes since the last contraction dearie, just a wee bit closer together now aren't they?" Audrey was already busy plumping a multitude of pillows behind Phoebe when Cole tossed most of them aside and crawled behind her. Phoebe snuggled back against him, resting her head on his chest, smiling dreamily. His arms always made her feel safe and protected. "You're more comfortable than a mound of pillows any day. How you doing?"

  


"Truth?"

  


"Yes truth. Spill it Mister."

  


"I'm ... nervous, a little. I'm worried that I won't do something right, I'm worried that I'll let you get scared."

  


"Never" Phoebe gazed up at him and those liquid chestnut eyes, making him drown in their depths, shaking her head. Her face glowed and her eyes were lit from a joy she held within. It was a joy they shared and just looking at her made him believe that everything would be okay. She reached up and stroked his cheek, rubbing the dark stubble and running her thumb over his bottom lip. "I love you Cole."

  


He bent down and kissed her forehead then pulled her back so she would snuggle up and get comfortable. He stroked her hair, letting the fine strands fall through his fingers, then picked up a lock and braided it absently. Mindy had turned him into a hairdresser on more than one occasion and he found the act of playing with Phoebe's hair soothing. She purred and closed her eyes. Audrey settled herself in her corner and Piper laid out the labor supplies in silence, leaving Cole and Phoebe wrapped up in their own little intimate world. 

  


Cole continued to braid Phoebe's hair and she dozed lightly as he did, concentrating on him and his movements, loving the feel of his chest behind her slowly, rhythmically, moving in and out as he breathed. He would plait a few locks then gently undo them, pulling his fingers downward, loosening the strands, massaging her head and neck in a repetitive soothing motion. When her body stiffened with the next contraction, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

  


"Breath with me baby." She could feel the gentle breeze of his exhalations as he slowly breathed in and out against her ear, slowing her own pace to match his. "That's good, we're relaxed, almost done baby." Phoebe blew out slowly as the contraction ended, riding out the last wave of pain, focusing on Cole.

  


"Twenty minutes, same as before. You're doing great sweetie." Piper sat in the chair near the vanity and absently rearranged the items on top. She wanted to be close in case she was needed but she also wanted to give Cole and Phoebe some breathing room. Sharing the birth of your child together was a very intimate experience, it shouldn't be loud and busy. They were focusing on each other and that's exactly as it should be. 

  


Blue lights announced the arrival of Paige and Dr Jankins. Barb's eyes lit up as she saw Cole and Phoebe on the bed and she went to them with open arms. She hugged Phoebe, then kissed Cole on the cheek. She and Cole had become quite close over the past three months. He had constantly shimmered to her office with questions, reports, and symptoms, making sure he had every little detail taken care of and every nuance of Phoebe's pregnancy verified. Noting was left to chance when it came to Cole's wife and little girl. Barb thought he would have moved her into the manor if he could have and they often joked about it, but she knew he was serious deep in his heart.

  


"How's my girl doing? This is the moment we've been waiting for." Barb sat down on the edge of the bed and opened her medical bag. "Let's see we'll get blood pressure and heart rate. How far apart are the contractions sweetie?" 

  


"Twenty minutes and they last about 45 seconds."

  


"And she feels them all the ways around." Cole was still busy braiding, keeping his nervous fingers busy. Barb put the blood pressure cuff on Phoebe and smiled at the results. She listened to Phoebe's heart and took her pulse, then she listened to the baby's heart rate. When she was finished she draped a sheet over Phoebe and examined her.

  


"You've got a long way to go but everything looks and sounds great. How do you feel? Any nausea or pain other than the contractions?"

  


"Nope"

  


"What about you Cole?" He looked at her in confusion, forehead creased in a frown, taking her very seriously until Phoebe giggled. 

  


"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm great."

  


"Well it looks like you're doing great. Phoebe is happy and relaxed. You okay if I go back to the clinic and see patients for the rest of the day? Paige can come and get me in a few hours but the real action won't begin until Phoebe's contractions are a couple minutes apart."

  


"Go ahead Dr. Barb. I'm fine. I feel great." Barb looked at Cole, waiting for his blessing to leave. She knew how high strung he could become at the drop of a hat. To be honest, she'd expected to find him pacing, shimmering, or throwing energy balls at Audrey.

  


"We're okay and you're just a shimmer away." Barb nodded, amazed at his level of composure. "But make sure you come back, a lot!" Barb smiled, now there was the hint of the crazed expectant father she'd thought she'd see.

  


"I'll come back Cole."

  


"_A lot_" 

  


"Yes, a lot." Paige orbed Barb back to the clinic and the rest of the household set into a quiet routine of keeping Phoebe comfortable and calm and waiting for the next contraction. Leo came home with news of a surge of energy in the Underworld and he told Piper and Paige, but it was decided that for the time being they would just wait and be extremely watchful. All the report would do was upset Phoebe and Cole so they stayed mum. Mindy proudly went about her job of keeping cold cloths for her Aunt Phoebe and making sure she had enough ice chips to suck on while Cole continued to braid and unbraid her hair. 

  


Barb was orbed over every couple of hours and assured everyone that Phoebe was progressing well. The last one had come eight minutes after the one before it and Cole was finding it increasingly hard to stay calm. To him it seemed as if Phoebe was always in the throes of a contraction. They came at eight minute intervals and lasted ninety seconds at last check. He was doing his best to breath and keep them both calm but seeing her in pain was killing him.

  


"Go get Barb. I want the drugs. I think I can have the shot now." Cole relaxed a bit at Phoebe's request. He too, wanted her to have an epidural. There was no reason for her to go through all that pain. He hadn't wanted to say anything because it was her decision, but at this point he thought drugs were good, drugs were very, very good.

  


"Shall I have her mix up a good batch for you Cole? Mr. braid, braid, braid. Phoebe's hair it going to fall out." Paige smiled at him teasingly and Cole threw a pillow at her. Paige ducked just in time and stuck her tongue out.

  


"I happen to think I'm doing fine. I'm not shimmering, fainting, going crazy, or throwing energy balls at my little sister." He stuck his tongue out at her in return, making everyone except Phoebe laugh.

  


"Coleridge, Coleridge..." This time when Cole threw the pillow he hit her square in the head.

  


"You two are impossible. Paige go! I need those drugs." Phoebe hissed in sharply as another contraction hit her. "_Now Paige!_"

  


Cole stopped his play immediately and wrapped his arm around Phoebe, using his other hand to rub her back. He leaned against her, putting his mouth to her ear and began the relaxation breathing but this time Phoebe would have none of it.

  


"Ow damn it this hurts. Cole Turner you... OWW....."

  


"Try to breath baby, come on. Whoo, whoo, whoo"

  


"Colllllllleeeeeeeee." Phoebe let out a scream of pain and then slumped against him when the contraction finally subsided. Paige was gone before Phoebe could say another word, sobered by her sister's distress.

  


"They're calling me." Leo looked up and then quickly orbed out. Piper's eyes met Cole's over Phoebe's head, hers trying not to show worry, his full of questions. He could read Piper like a book and there was something she wasn't telling him. She made a little shake of her head but Cole frowned at her, he knew better. Something was going on whether she would admit it or not. The only reason he let it go was because he didn't want to frighten Phoebe. She had been resting against him and hadn't see the visual conversation taking place between her sister and her husband.

  


Leo returned momentarily, on look told everyone something was wrong. Leo looked around the room, quickly scanning it, then frowned. "Is Paige getting Dr. Jankins?"

  


Piper looked at him, brows drawn together in worry. "Leo ... what's"

  


"I..." He looked at Phoebe.

  


"Spill it Leo. I know they called you and I also know Piper and Cole are worried. I felt you tense up baby. I know you, remember?" Paige orbed in with Dr. Barb and Leo's sigh of relief filled the room and drew all eyes to him.

  


"Tell us what's the matter sonny so we can deal with it together. You can't go and hide things from my girl. She's a smart one and she deserves to know."

  


"Thank you Audrey." Leo walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, momentarily twisting the edge of the quilt.

  


"There has been a surge of power from the Underground, sort of a circle coming up from below. It has dimensions which in itself is very odd, and the combination of it's power and the fact that it is in the shape of a ring has everyone worried."

  


"A ring?"

  


"Yeah, it's a big circle of energy. Big enough to say ... fit around this house."

  


Cole tensed and Phoebe made a squeak of panic. He pulled her back into him, rubbing her shoulders. "Just wait baby."

  


"No. They want me to have the baby in this house. They're not going to let me go. Get me out of here Cole. I want to go to the clinic. Get me out of here _NOW!_" Everyone held their breath and waited for ripples in the air to replace the couple sitting on the bed but nothing happened.

  


"_COLE. Shimmer me to the clinic!"_

  


"I'm sorry baby. I can't." Her head whipped around so she was staring him in the eyes. The fear he saw was too much. Cole closed his eyes and crushed her to him."Shh.... Phoebe don't panic, try to relax. I ... I know this is bad but we need to keep you calm." A contraction gripped her and her body stiffened in his arms. She let out a screech of pain and tried to shove away from him, her panic making everything worse. Cole let her turn but held her fast.

  


"No Phoebe. Baby you have to calm down. Breath, this isn't good for the baby." Phoebe's eyes filled with tears as the pains in her heart and body collided and threatened to overwhelm her. She let out a keening moan and rocked as huge tears slid down her cheeks. Cole closed his eyes and moved with her, letting the gentle rock movement sooth her as her cry of despair released her pain.

  


"It's going to be all right baby. I promise. Nothing is going to go wrong."

  


"Cole she can't be born here. It will be too much. The line is here. The line made me evil and she ... she can't be born here Cole." The last words were a loud wail as Phoebe fell apart. Cole looked to Piper and Barb, his own terror getting a grip. Piper came to the bed and took Phoebe into her arms.

  


"Listen to me. That line didn't make you evil Phoebe. In this life you have made the choice to be good. I know we wanted her to be born far away from here but we can't. Look how many people are in this room protecting you and your little girl. Look at us. All of us will still be here when she is growing up and making decisions. You and Cole have goodness and love inside you and your daughter will too. Love will keep her safe Phoebe. Love will be enough. It was enough for you and it was enough for Cole. Okay?" Piper brushed Phoebe's tears from her cheeks as her little sister nodded, she still bit her lip and her tears continued to flow, but the panic was gone. Cole reached for her and she settled back against him.

  


"Paige, let's to the attic and look in the book for anything on blocking a force of evil. I know we can't erase the line but perhaps we can break free or at least lessen the effect of the balance. Maybe we can make the side of good stronger so it holds more power. Audrey, be ready with that wand." 

  


"Oh I am Piper. No one is going to mess with my little momma."

  


"I think it's time for said momma to have a shot. You ready sweetie?"

  


Phoebe nodded, her throat was still too tight with fear to speak. It meant everything to her that the baby wouldn't start out life like she had. No predestined course of trouble, just an overload of love. Barb rolled Phoebe on her side and administered the epidural. Phoebe winced and held Cole's hand in a crushing grip but then relaxed when the next contraction hit and all she felt was pressure. 

  


"Oh good drugs. Very good drugs." Cole smiled and kissed her then began his braiding again.

  


"Cole, your mom sent this." Leo held out an envelope and Cole took it with a puzzled expression. He opened it up and pulled the letter from inside.

  


_Dear son,_

_The day I had you was the happiest day of my life. You and Phoebe are about to venture down an incredible road of joy and love. You have made every moment of my life worth living and I can't wait to hear the echo of your newborn daughter's cries filling the heavens. I love you with all my heart my son, and it is a love like no other. I know your heart will overflow with that same deep awe inspiring love the moment you lay eyes on your new little girl. _

  


_Much love,_

_Mom_

  
  


Cole read the note over a few times, looking at it through eyes wet with tears. Phoebe reached up and brushed one from his cheek and then took the letter from his trembling fingers. She read it quietly and then looked upward, mouthing a silent thank you to the woman who'd sacrificed so much for her little boy. Barb smiled at the happy couple on the bed, saying a silent thank you to whom ever had written the letter. It had managed to calm both of them down and was exactly what was needed.

  


"Oh, here we go again." 

  


"That's two minutes sweetie." Barb quickly checked her. "And you're almost fully dilated. I'd say it's about time for a baby. Mindy, go get me some towels, Leo, I need some bright lights and a sterile scissors, Audrey, you stay just where you are with that wand ready. Come on folks, we have a baby to deliver."

  


Leo and Mindy dashed out into the hall and ran into Piper and Paige. "Where are you two going?"

  


"Barb needs things, the baby is coming."

  


"Oh God the baby is coming! I'm gonna be an aunt." Piper went in and crawled on the bed. She couldn't resist hugging Phoebe.

  


"Kinda busy right now Piper." Phoebe was panting along with Cole. "I had the drugs." This made Piper burst out laughing.

  


"I promised you would have the drugs didn't I? Big sisters don't lie. We found a spell that rebuffs evil's hold. Paige tried to orb so we know we can't get out, but we're going to beat them honey. They are not going to influence this baby."

  


"Oh God....... Barb."

  


"Okay Phoebe push with the next one. Cole tilt her forward and hold her knees. Leo! I need those lights." 

  


Mindy and Leo came rushing back in with the needed supplies. Barb positioned the lights just as the next contraction hit. "Okay Phoebe, push honey, push, push, push...."

  


"Oh God Cole...... Ohhhhh........" Phoebe collapsed against him totally spent. He mopped her forehead with a cloth and whispered words of love. The rest of the family had gathered into a tight knot a little ways back from the bed, everyone wide eyed with wonder.

  


"Okay honey this is it. Push Phoebe, push, push, give me all you've got, I can see her head crowning, come on Phoebe."

  


Phoebe braced herself against Cole and summoned all her strength from deep inside, with a cry of determination she bore down and the new Miss Halliwell- Turner came into the world. She felt the baby leave her in a rush and looked down at Barb who was holding up a squirming newborn. Phoebe and Cole both were crying and laughing as Barb wiped the baby's face and placed her on her mama's tummy. She then stood back with the other's to give them privacy in their joy.

  


Cole was shaking as he held out his hand. She was so incredibly tiny and so perfect. The baby reached up and he put his finger into her hand and let out a sob when his daughter's tiny fingers closed over his.

  


"Oh God Cole, she's perfect, she's beautiful. Oh my God Cole. Phoebe reached out and gently picked her up. Her tears sliding down her cheeks unchecked. Barb came forward and handed the scissors to Cole who cut the cord with a shaking hand. She then put the baby back in her mother's arms where she let out a loud cry. They both gasped and laughed, Cole placing his finger tip in his daughter's mouth where she immediately suckled it.

  


"Well? Are you going to tell us or do we have to beat it out of you?" Cole and Phoebe looked up at Paige mystified. "Her name! What's her name?"

  


Phoebe looked at Cole and he nodded. "Tia Rose Halliwell-Turner. Aren't you sweetie? Our little Tia Rose. Our little angel Tia Rose."

  


"That's beautiful you two. Tia and Rose are going to be thrilled."

  


"They both did so much to save her life."

  


"Good thing she wasn't a boy." Everyone looked at Paige puzzled. "Norbert and Shyson! Doesn't exactly roll off the tongue does it? Norbert Shyson Halliwell Turner." 

  


"Oh no, not our baby girl." Phoebe cuddled Tia and Cole cuddled them both. Barb brought warm wet towels and they cleaned her up. Mindy came forward, wide eyed with awe.

  


"Hi little Tia Rose. I'm Mindy. I'm your whitelighter and your cousin and I'm going to take care of you."

  


"That's right princess." 

  


Piper came and sat on the bed, she reached for the baby and Cole froze, very unsure if he wanted his daughter to be out of his arms. "I'm just going to hold her so you can hold Phoebe and we can change the bedding okay daddy?"

  


"Well don't drop her."

  


"Cole!"

  


"I'm sorry I just..." He watched, hands shaking, breath frozen in his chest as Phoebe gave Tia Rose to her Auntie Piper. Piper looked down into the prettiest blue eyes she had ever seen and stroked the baby face with a trembling finger, fighting back her tears.

  


"Hello little one. Welcome to the world. Tia yawned and Piper cooed, totally lost. "Oh are you precious. Hi sweetie, I'm Auntie Piper. I love you."

  


The bedding was changed and Tia was placed back in Cole's arms. She let out a squall and Cole jumped, fear in his eyes. "Just rock her daddy. She's probably hungry. Audrey ...Where did Audrey go?"

  


"She said her work was finished and my job has be ... begun. She gave me her wand. Oh boy, the Elders are calling me." Mindy orbed out and everyone stood in shock until Cole began to laugh. To have seen Mindy like that, so grown up and responsible was amazing.

  


"I can't believe they made a Halliwell a whiteligher. Just wait until she develops her bossy streak." Piper put her hands on her hips and Phoebe looked at Cole with huge eyes and a smirk. Tia wailed and all eyes once again returned to the newest member of the family. Phoebe undid the top button on her nightgown and Cole cleared his throat and looked at everyone.

  


"Oh, oh yeah, um... excuse us." Leo stammered and blushed when he realized what Phoebe needed to do. He tugged on both Piper and Paige, pulling them from the room. Phoebe unfastened her gown and cradled Tia Rose in her arms, guiding her head to her breast. The baby began to loudly suckle, smacking her lips in earnest as both of her parents began to cry again. Cole held Phoebe and Phoebe held Tia as he stroked her tiny face in awe.

  


"What did I ever do ..."

  


"Everything Cole. You've done everything to deserve this and you're right where you belong."

  


"And I'm never letting either of you go." They watched in silence as Tia nursed, Phoebe's eyes becoming heavy. Cole shifted Tia to one arm when she was asleep and held Phoebe close with the other, both wrapped tightly in his love. He watched them and cried as his heart filled with an overwhelming amount of emotions. Pride, elation, wonder, and a fierce protectiveness surged through his very soul. As he laid there, rose petals began to fall from the ceiling. They drifted down on the sleeping mother and child and filled the room with their sweet fragrance. A sheet of gold paper spiraled down onto his stomach and Cole slowly picked it up, not wanting to disturb his family.

  


_Congratulation, we love you, all our blessings for Tia Rose._

_ ~Mom, Prue, Penny, Patty, and Benjamin~_

  
  


"Thank you. I love you all too." Cole bent down and kissed his baby girl's tiny head and then laid the sweetest of kisses on Phoebe's forehead as well, awestruck by the amount of love he felt in his heart. "I love you and I will protect you both forever." Cole finally closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep, content, loved, fulfilled, and blessed.

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


This tale isn't quite over. There is the epilogue yet to come. I still have just a few loose ends to wrap up. Paige, Mindy, Norbert, and Shyson have a surprise.

  


Jolynn


	48. Epilogue

Well my loyal readers, I can hardly believe this story has come to a close. I read back over it at times and I have a hard time believing all the things I put our favorite, and not so favorite characters through. They survived but it took me long enough. It's time for me to branch out and leave Charmed fan fiction behind now but I will always remember "A Mother's Anguish" and all of you who loved it. I'm not saying I'll never write another Charmed story, because never is a long time, but I am moving onto other things so I guess this is in a way, goodbye.

  


I want to thank everyone for their reviews, I mean really thank you. This story has helped me grow as a writer and that, in part, was because of you. I couldn't be doing what I am today without your enthusiasm and encouragement. I also want to give a big 'thank you' to the people in my life who inspired me in creating the Galperin creatures. It started as a semi joke because Rose Madder laughed so hard at CharmingTia becoming a nymph and she didn't think I could control her in a story. Silly author stuff I know, but it led to so much more and I have to say thanks. 

  


You have all put the heart into my original characters and Galperin wouldn't be the same without you so kudos to you Tia, your unfailing loyalty and friendship is what nymph Tia is all about. Lily you are as sweet and energetic as Lilia the fairy and you spread joy where ever you go. I see your smile whenever I think of her. Rose Madder you are strong, confident and creative, naiad Rose needed those qualities to triumph over adversity. Leanna you are sweet, gentle and inspired with a quiet but powerful voice, and of course, Barb, you are dedicated, loving, and always there when needed just like Dr. Barb was. A big word of thanks also goes to Michelle. You helped shape this story more than anyone and even though you never became a mythical character, you have plenty of magic inside. You've all helped me dream up my own little magical world and livened up my non-magical one as well. 

  


Okay, I know that was sappy but I felt the need to express my feelings.

  


One other note; Portions of the blessing ceremony came from the book, "Wiccan Beliefs and Practices" by Cantrell. It's a great resource for anyone who wants to know more about Wicca or needs to know the proper words to be said in a ceremony. 

  


Read, Relax, Enjoy, 

~~~Jolynn~~~ 

  


A Mother's Anguish Epilogue

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


It had been six weeks since his baby girl had come into his life, and Cole couldn't have been happier. Every day brought something even more incredible and his heart swelled with joy and pride. He didn't care if other people said it was just normal baby stuff that Tia Rose was doing. Her so called normal baby stuff was the stuff of miracles and dreams as far as Cole was concerned.

  


Every morning when he looked down into his Tia's eyes he became lost in the wonder that was her. Every gurgle, every cry, every smile, and they sure as hell were smiles, and not gas like Piper said. Every movement she made was special and unique because it was his daughter who did them. Phoebe got no complaints from him when it was time to change her or when she spit up all over the place, Cole didn't mind at all. Spending time bonding with Tia Rose was a call for celebration, no matter what the activity entailed.

  


How could anyone complain about changing a diaper when doing so meant he could tickle her tummy and soothe her cries of discomfort? How could her cries in the night be considered anything but a grand opportunity to hold her again instead of being told she had to learn to sleep in her crib? He had finally convinced Phoebe only yesterday that it would be a good idea to try and give Tia a bottle for one of her nightly feedings, that way they could both bond with their baby snuggled up warm and cozy in bed. Cole loved holding her close as she smacked her tiny lips, watching as her eyes became heavy as she ate and slipped back into dream land again. His life was now perfect as far as Cole was concerned. He had a wife who he loved beyond reason and a daughter who was the most precious angel ever to inhabit the earth. What more could a man ask for? 

  


Cole sat thinking all these things as he sat in bed watching Tia's crib, waiting for a sign that she was awake. Piper had scolded him when he'd repeatedly woken Tia up just so he could hold her. Piper said you _NEVER_ wake a sleeping baby. Cole didn't understand the logic in it but he finally conferred, but it was only because Phoebe seemed to agree. Cole respected Piper, he'd never met a stronger woman than his sister in law, but she wasn't the only parent on the block anymore and Cole had ideas of his own. Not that he thought Piper was wrong, she definitely had a lot of know how about babies because of Mindy, but there were just certain things he had a hard time abiding by and cuddling his daughter whether she was asleep or wide awake was one of them.

  


Cole heard Tia make a soft cooing noise and a smile instantly lit his face. It was almost time. Pretty soon she would be making those incredibly sweet little baby noises and he would be able to scoop her up and hold her tight. Tia Rose never woke with an ear splitting cry. She came back to the world gently, with little coos and gurgles, waving her arms and kicking her legs as if testing out the world around her to see if there were any reason to complain. As of yet, she hadn't found any and was content to begin her usual litany of baby babbling that Cole loved.

  


A movement and an odd noise inside the crib made Cole draw his eyebrows together. It had almost sounded like the antique silver rattle they kept along the footboard. It was a beautiful thing, made of tiny silver bells and a round ornamental bulb that jingled when it shook, but Tia was much to young to lift it. The rattle had arrived in a little box on their dresser, tied with a pink ribbon the day after she was born. It carried a note that said it was a gift from Audrey. She said it was blessed and enchanted, and it would ward off evil. It was to be placed near Tia when she slept as an added measure of protection and had been given a prominent spot in her crib on the day it arrived.

  


Cole heard the sound again and this time he was certain it had to be the rattle. A grim line replaced the smile that always adorned his face when he was near his daughter and he scooted to the edge of the bed, anxious to reach Tia. Phoebe felt his sudden movement and sat up, wide awake, sensing Cole's unease. He looked at her, finger placed to his lips and pointed at Tia's crib. They both turned back and gasped in shock as the rattle, a stuffed dog, and her polka dot pony Pokey rose in the air above the crib.

  


The items dipped and twirled and then spun in a slow circle about a foot above the crib. Tia gurgled and then giggled in delight, waving her hands at her toys. The toys responded to her arm movements and Phoebe and Cole watched dumbstruck as the pony pranced and the rattle jingled out a merry tune.

  


"Oh my god Cole. Look at her! She's doing that!"

  


Cole grinned like a fool, his chest swelling with fatherly pride. Let's see some other baby do that! His little girl was amazing. Tia Rose was wonderful, and perfect, and oh so talented and Cole couldn't have been more in love. 

  


"When did Mindy first show her powers?"

  


"I don't know really. It's hard to say. Mindy doesn't have an active power. She has probably sensed lost souls all her life, but she had to wait and grow up a little before she could figure out how to help them."

  


The rattle suddenly fell followed by the stuffed dog. After another minute the spotted pony lay quiet in the crib as well. Tia let out an indignant shriek that made both Phoebe and Cole shake their heads and laugh. Tia wasn't happy with the end of her talent show. Phoebe rushed to the crib to console her little magical imp.

  


"Did all the toys go boom love? I bet your arms got tired sweetie. You can try that trick again later okay? Right now you need to be changed and fed." Cole had joined them and held out his arms, indicating he wanted to hold his little girl. "If you want diaper duty Cole you won't get any complaints from me. I'm going to take a quick shower then I'll come feed her.

  


"Can we all snuggled when you do?" Cole looked like a little kid asking about Christmas. His eyes just glowed. The bond he felt when he held Phoebe while she nursed Tia was incredible.

  


"Of course Daddy. You know I love it when we all snuggle. There's no place I'd rather be. I'll be back in a few minutes." Phoebe left and Cole gazed down at Tia beaming with pride.

  


"Are you my special girl? Are you my precious. Daddy's little girl has big magic doesn't she? Let's get you changed princess." Cole set to work, nuzzling Tia's tummy and tickling her feet every few seconds. "Just wait until I tell your Uncle Leo what you can do already. Auntie Piper and Auntie Paige are going to be surprised too. And Mindy, well I bet Mindy goes right up to tell the Elders. Everyone is going to be so proud of you honey but no one is prouder than your Daddy. Are you the best little girl in the whole world? Are you Daddy's little precious? Daddy loves you sweetheart."

  


By the time Phoebe returned, Cole was sitting against the headboard with Tia in his arms. She was contentedly sucking his finger, quietly waiting for a real meal. It never ceased to amaze both Cole and Phoebe how calm she was. It was as if Tia understood already that screaming and fussing wouldn't help anything. Yes, she cried, it was her only way of communicating, but she was basically a content and happy baby. 

  


Phoebe took Tia and crawled into the circle of Cole's arms. A smile of pure bliss came over his face as she undid her gown and Tia began to nurse. There was something so pure about the act. He didn't think he'd ever seen Phoebe looking more beautiful than when she fed their daughter. It was a time of bonding, love, and quiet peace as he held them and stared in awe at the wonder of what he'd been given. One hand stroked Tia's face and the other pulled Phoebe close as he kissed her temple and whispered soft words of love. Nothing could compare to this feeling, nothing.

  


"Do you know how much I love both of you?"

  


"Ummm yes. You show us and tell us in a million ways every day. And we love you Cole. This is perfect. I wish we could stay like this forever. I wish Tia didn't have to grow up. Cole I'm ..."

  


"Hush baby, you have to let that go. They are not going to get our little girl. It's not going to happen. There are too many of us who love her. Mindy will be with her most of the time when we can't be. Look at how Miss Mindy already looks after Tia. Just yesterday Mindy took Tia out of her baby seat and took her away in a huff when Paige dared to mention the word demon in her presence. I think Mindy lectured Paige for a half hour last night. "No talk of evil around the baby!" I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing. Paige looked so embarrassed."

  


"That was funny. I'm just worried about when her Halliwell rebellious gene kicks in. Mix that with being a teenager and all hell can break loose. God I was awful at that age. Nobody could tell me what to do. And boys Cole, what about boys? Piper almost got killed by..."

  


"Phoebe you lived through it and so will Tia because in the end you had support from your family and they were here when you needed them. As for boys. I'll take care of the boys. Believe me, I _WILL _take care of the boys."

  


"Why do I get the feeling Tia will never date?" Both Phoebe and Cole began to giggle and Tia smacked her lips and waved her arms. "If you knew what your Daddy was saying you wouldn't be nearly so content little one."

  


"Now I never said that. If they want to date my baby then they will just have to answer some questions under a truth spell or two. They will also have to understand that hands must be kept to themselves at all times."

  


"Like I said, she'll never date. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll get Tia ready for her doctor visit. Barb is going to be shocked to see how much she's grown. We find out if Barb thinks it's safe for her to shimmer too. Piper and Paige said everything in Galperin is ready for her Blessing ceremony when we are. I'm so glad we decided to have it there where we won't have to worry about demons."

  


"It would have been hard to explain to our neighbors why there were nymphs, centaurs, ogres, fairies, talking animals, and naiads coming and going too not to mention supreme beings and dead relatives. Besides, Norbert and Shyson wouldn't have fit through the front door."

  


"We do live a colorful life don't we Mr Turner?"

  


"Very colorful. Tell me Mrs. Turner, is today the day Dr. Barb tells us if I can ravish you again?" Phoebe squeaked as Cole nibbled her earlobe and neck sending little bolts of pleasure down her spine. The waiting had been hell for both of them. 

  


"Yes, today is the day. Perhaps Auntie Paige would like to babysit tonight."

  


"I think that is an excellent idea Mrs. Turner. It's been way too long since I heard you whispering naughty things in my ear. I love those little noises you make when I make love to you, in fact, I have all sorts of plans that will have you whispering and moaning for hours."

  


"Better be careful baby, if Mindy knew you were propositioning me in front of Tia she would probably yank on your ear and wash your mouth out with soap." Phoebe grinned at him and Cole couldn't help kissing her. The kiss was passionate and hungry. It was a wonderful promise of things to come and Phoebe couldn't help but moan with longing.

  


"See, moaning already. You just have to wait Mrs. Turner, but it won't be for long and believe me when I say I'm going to make up for lost time. I'll meet you two downstairs in a little while. Bye, bye sweet angel, Daddy loves you." Cole kissed his daughter's downy head and the look of intense love that came over his face almost brought Phoebe to tears. Cole was such a good father.

  


"We'll be ready Cole. Come on my little Tia Rose. What shall we wear today?" As Phoebe dressed Tia and packed the diaper bag, she babbled on about all the wonderful creatures Tia was going to meet in Galperin. The baby cooed and giggled in delight, waving her arms about and blowing little bubbles as she pursed her lips together, smacking them as she listened to her mama tell her about the woman whose name she shared. It was a perfect start to the day.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Hi, we're home. Is anybody here?" Phoebe and Cole came through the front door, smiling from ear to ear. Tia had sailed through her well baby exam and had been deemed ready to shimmer. Barb assured them that her immune system was strong enough to fight off any unusual germs she might encounter in Galperin as well. Barb had also given the okay for love making and neither of them could wait to see if Paige were home so they could ask her to babysit. 

  


It would be hard to leave Tia but they needed time alone with each other. Cole had made reservations at a fancy restaurant that had music and dancing and Phoebe couldn't wait to switch from mommy mode to that of a desirable wife. The fact that they would probably come straight home, unable to be patient enough for dancing no matter how enjoyable it might be crossed both of their minds but it didn't matter. It had simply been too long since she and Cole had made love and they needed the quality time together.

  


Piper came in from the kitchen cooing and talking nonsense to her niece and took Tia from Cole's arms. He scowled at her then smiled as she rubbed noses with his daughter. Piper loved her so much. Cole knew it was too much to ask to be able to hold his little girl twenty four hours a day. He had to share his princess.

  


"And how did your visit with Dr. Barb go little one. Did she say you were perfect? I'll bet she did."

  


"She's incredibly healthy but she did have to have her first shot. I thought Cole was going to start tossing energy balls at the poor nurse when Tia started screaming."

  


"Hey! I couldn't help it. She hurt Tia."

  


"I know Cole. It was hard for me too but Tia needs those shots. We have enough to worry about without measles and mumps."

  


"I still cringe when Mindy has to have one. I can't stand to watch. All the demon killing I do and I simply can't stand the sight of a needle going into my baby's arm. Mindy's pretty good about it though."

  


"Well Tia wasn't happy at all. I'm glad she didn't... Oh god, we didn't tell you about this morning. Is everybody home?"

  


"What? What happened? Leo's not here right now and you can tell Paige in a minute. You can't just blurt out something like that and then make me wait. Spill it missy."

  


"Tia did magic." Cole's voice was slightly smug and full of pride as he grinned at Piper. His chest swelled up so much Phoebe thought he was going to burst. That was her man, the proudest daddy in all the world.

  


"You're kidding. What did she do? We all did stuff when mom was pregnant with us but never right after we were born."

  


"This morning she sent her rattle, Rexy, and Pokey the Pony on a little ride above the crib."

  


"You mean she tossed them like she did with the trolls?"

  


"Nope, she just sent them up and started to twirl them around. She waved her arms and they dipped and spun until she got tired. Let me tell you, Tia wasn't very happy when they fell. I have a feeling she'd going to be practicing that a lot. We're going to have to be careful in public. I can just see her sending bananas and oranges up into the air at the grocery store."

  


"Oh boy, I see lots of frazzled nerves ahead. Magelin did tell you she was going to be a handful. Aren't you sweetums, are you going to give your Mommy and Daddy grey hair? Such a smart little girl. Did you make Pokey go for a spin?" Tia gurgled and Piper melted, kissing her nose and nuzzling her tummy.

  


Paige came up from her room, wiping her hands on her jeans. She had green goo on her cheek, some kind of powder on her clothes and bits of herbs in her hair. Cole laughed when he saw her.

  


"Pretending to be Madame Curie again Paige? Hope you didn't make anything explosive like the last time."

  


"Don't push me Coleridge or I might have to test it on you. You'd make such a good lab rat." She promptly stuck her tongue out and Cole responded in kind. Phoebe and Piper rolled their eyes at their familiar sparring.

  


"Paige, there will be no turning my husband into a lab rat or testing out potions on him, understood?"

  


"You never let me have any fun Phoebe. So, what did Dr. Barb say? Can we take Tia to Galperin? Everyone is dying to see her. They're also about ready to choke us because we won't tell them her name. I think Rose may do serious bodily harm if she doesn't find out soon."

  


"Yes, Tia may go to Galperin. We have to wait a day to make sure she doesn't have a bad reaction to her shot but then she is in the clear."

  


"Great, then we're all set on this end. I'm gonna go finish that potion."

  


"Paige wait." She turned and stared at Cole who was looking decidedly nervous. 

  


"Yes?"

  


"Um speaking of being in the clear, Paige do you think maybe..."

  


"What? Cole are you blushing? You are! Oh this is good. Coleridge I believe even your ears are turning pink. What is it? Tell me or I start naming all the embarrassing things I know about you until I get the right one and believe me, your mom and I have had a few talks."

  


"Paige I ought to ..."

  


"Um honey, now would probably not be a great time to get Paige mad."

  


"Oh .... yeah, sorry. Paige would you babysit tonight? All night? I mean we can finally put Tia in her nursery or you could simply move her little crib into your room and then we can..."

  


"Blushing and babbling. Must mean sex is involved."

  


"Paige!"

  


"Sorry Phoebe. I can't help it. I mean just look at him all goofy and everything."

  


"Yeah, yeah, enough already. So, will you do it? Will you please babysit tonight? We'd ask you Piper but I know you have to be at the club. Besides Paige, this will give you a chance to redeem yourself in Mindy's eyes. She'll see the good job you do and forget all about your saying the 'D' word in front of Tia."

  


"I'm free tonight so consider it done. I will take good care of Tia so go and make up for lost time."

  


"I'm going to take a long bath before I get ready for dinner out Mr. Turner. Come on, Tia is in good hands. If you're good I'll wear that little black dress you love so much."

  


"But..."

  


"Cole, bath"

  


"With Pachouli oil?"

  


"Pachouli oil and the little black dress later."

  


A smile spread over his face as he thought about his wife sunk deep into hot water smelling of his favorite scent. He reached for her but she scooted out of his grasp.

  


"Move the crib and changing table into Paige's room first."

  


"Then bath?" 

  


"Yes baby, then bath." 

  


Phoebe rolled her eyes at Cole but her smile said volumes. He chased her up the stairs as Piper and Paige stared after them and shook their heads. It was really great to see them both so happy. After they were gone, Paige promptly took Tia from Piper's arms.

  


"I'm the number one Auntie for today sis. This munchkin is mine. I'm going to go tell Mindy that the blessing ceremony is on for tomorrow. She can go tell the Elders and then Gareth can tell everyone in Galperin. Can you make sure we have everything we need in the basket?""

  


"I'm on it. Don't drop my niece."

  


"What is it with this family and dropped babies? Was one of you bounced on your head when you were little?" 

  


"You just hush Paige, perhaps _somebody _should have dropped you."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Everyone was gathered in the living room dressed in their best, ready to go to Galperin, everyone except Phoebe that is. She was checking the diaper bag for the millionth time as they stood and watched impatiently. Piper had a smile on her face but her teeth were clenched and Paige opened her mouth, ready to impart a bit of wisdom into the situation but Cole spoke up just in time to shut her up. Paige's cracks would not help anything. Phoebe was nervous and Cole understood why but he had to get her past it.

  


"Baby I'm sure you have everything and if you don't, Rose or Tia will get it for us. It's time to go."

  


"I know Cole but..."

  


"Phoebe"

  


"Well okay if you're sure..."

  


"Phoebe, it's okay for Tia to shimmer. Don't worry. Come here." Cole held Tia in one arm and pulled Phoebe close with the other and then shimmered before she could say another word. Suddenly they were back in the land of bright blue sky, double rainbows, and golden sunshine and Phoebe couldn't help but smile. Even with all the horrid things that had happen here, the beauty of Galperin still took her breath away when she first arrived. 

  


The others orbed in and they were all suddenly surrounded by everyone who'd been anxiously waiting at the portal for their arrival. Being the smart naiad that she was, Leanna immediately picked up Melinda, knowing everyone was going to fuss over the baby. She was dying to see her too but wanted Mindy to be happy. Mindy held a very special place in Leanna's heart. The two had spent many long hours together and Leanna loved the little girl.

  


"Hi Leanna. I have a new cousin. She's really special and you know what else?"

  


"What sweetie?"

  


"They made me her whitelighter. Grams and Audrey said it's because I'm smart and brave and I will be such good friends with Tia just like a big sister."

  


"Tia?"

  


"Oops" Her little face suddenly looked stricken and her lip quivered as she hovered on the verge of tears. Leanna stroked her hair and held her tight. 

  


"What is it sweetie? I'm here, I'll make it all better."

  


"Auntie Phoebe and Uncle Cole named her Tia Rose because they did so much to make sure she didn't die. I wasn't supposed to tell."

  


"It's okay Mindy. Your secret is safe with me. Cross my heart. They'll be so thrilled. While we're sharing secrets care to tell me what the ogres and the fairies are doing in the locked room in Michael and Tia's cottage? I hear secrets are being kept in your bedroom too."

  


"Nope" Mindy grinned from ear to ear. She was bursting to tell, but that was one secret she was keeping no matter what. "I can't tell you. You'll find out tonight. It's special."

  


"Okay sweetie, shall we go have a look at your cousin?" Mindy nodded and scrambled down, tugging on Leanna's hand as she went towards the crowd. All the inhabitants of Galperin were crowded around Phoebe and Cole, trying to get a peak at the new little arrival. Phoebe had given little Tia to her namesake to hold and the nymph had tears running down her cheeks.

  


"She just beautiful you two. Oh she's precious. Just looking at her makes all the hurt and pain fade away. I wouldn't do one thing different Phoebe. I swear I wouldn't. She is worth the price we paid. She's a little miracle. And look at you Cole, you're so happy I think you'd float away if Phoebe weren't holding on to you."

  


Cole had to swallow a lump in his throat at Tia's words. What she had sacrificed for his daughter still moved him profoundly. His little girl was a miracle indeed. She survived against all the odds and was given to them as a beautiful gift. Mindy pushed her way through the crowd and led Leanna to little Tia. Just like everyone else, Leanna couldn't help but coo and talk gibberish as she spoke to the new Halliwell-Turner.

  


"She's perfect Mindy and that must mean you are super special if everyone thinks you're smart and brave enough to be her whitelighter. It is certainly an honor that they trust you so much. And to think you're just four. Such a big girl you are." Leanna always knew just what to say to make Mindy feel special and the little girl turned and hugged her tight. Piper and Leo looked on, so happy that these people and their magical land had come into their lives. Mindy had grown and learned so much because of them. Their friendship and unshakable loyalty were something that wasn't often find on earth.

  


As the crowd quieted, Cole heard sniffling coming from the edge of the woods. Looking around he saw Norbert perched on a huge rock. The childlike ogre wasn't crying, but he looked like he was on the verge of breaking down in grand Norbert style. Cole didn't know what was wrong but he couldn't stand to see the big guy cry. He walked to where Norbert sat, mystified that his buddy could be so sad on a day he was so happy.

  


"What's the matter Norbert buddy? Don't you want to see my little girl?"

  


"I wants to see the baby Mr Cole, I's really do but I'm afraid I'll squish her or knock someone over if I gets too close. She's really special and I's don't want her hurt."

  


"Aren't you the one who carried Phoebe when she was sick and hurt? The baby was in her tummy then and you didn't hurt her."

  


"Un ha, dat was me. I was real careful then cause she swallow your little girl and cause she was so sad."

  


"Well you didn't hurt Phoebe and I've seen how gentle and careful you are with Mindy. I think you would do a wonderful job of holding my daughter and I know she would be happy to meet you."

  


"Do you mean it Mr Cole? Really, really mean it. You thinks I could hold her?"

  


"Come on buddy I'll help you." Norbert had no idea what a huge act of faith Cole was having in him but the smile on the ogre face made his decision seem right. This creature had protected those he loved dearly. He had fought for his family and stood up in court to testify on Cole's behalf and he really truly did trust Norbert to be able to hold Tia. Norbert may be huge but he had a heart of gold and was so gentle with those he loved that Cole knew he would hold her like the precious gift she was.

  


Cole walked back to Phoebe with Norbert in tow and took baby Tia out of nymph Tia's arms. "Cross your arms buddy." Norbert did, making a perfect spot for Tia to lay in. "Okay now, just relax and hold still." Norbert did as he asked and Cole placed his tiny daughter in the huge ogre's arms. Both men held their breath for a few seconds then Norbert finally dared to breathe as his eyes grew big as saucers.

  


"Oh Mr. Cole, she is so very, very, beautiful. I'm glad Miss Phoebe swallowed her for you." Phoebe hid her smile and looked at her husband in shocked wonder. Half the time Cole didn't want to let anyone else have Tia, but she understood why he'd done it. Placing all his trust in Norbert and letting him hold Tia had been the best gift he could have given to the ogre who had done so much for them. Norbert was a big softy inside and he practically idolized Cole. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life.

  


"No crying now buddy, you'll get her all wet."

  


Oh I's won't. I'm happy, really, really happy. Look Miss Rose, I'm holding the baby."

  


"That you are Norbert. I think she likes you too."

  


Norbert looked down to see Tia smiling up at him and the smile that spread across his face could have lit a hundred rooms. He giggled and Tia giggled back, kicking her feet, surprised at the vibrations that rumbled through the ogre when he laughed. The little baby liked him, she really did. "I thinks she's just swell. And pretty too. Me and Shyson took all the tables and chairs to the Council Glenn for her Blessing Ceremony just like we did for Michael and Miss Tia's wedding Mr. Cole. It's all set for you."

  


"Thank you Norbert. I'm going to take her back so Phoebe can feed her before we start, okay buddy? You can hold her again later." Norbert stood stone still and held his breath again while Cole gently took Tia from the crook of his arms. "Phoebe, do you want to go to Michael and Tia's so you can feed her and put her blessing outfit on?"

  


"Piper, what time will mom and the others be here. I don't want to give Miss Messy here a chance to spit up all over her dress."

  


"You have about an hour Phoebe. Take your time and we'll meet you at Council Glenn. Everything is all set. You have absolutely nothing to worry about."

  


Phoebe grit her teeth and her eyebrows shot up at Piper's words. That was asking for gloom and doom. "Don't say that. You're tempting fate. We'll see you in a little while then."

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Phoebe and Cole stepped into the clearing and looked around with wonder. The fairies had hung their tiny lanterns in the trees and they sparkled like brilliant stars. The grass was covered with a carpet of white rose petals, and a sacred circle had been made with elaborately carved candles. Everywhere they looked they saw beauty and everywhere they looked they saw the smiling face of someone who loved them and their little girl. 

  


Along the outer edge of the council rocks sat all the creatures of Galperin and in the inner sanctuary stood the people who would help them bless their daughter. Phoebe and Cole slowly walked to the center of the sacred circle and then turned slowly, acknowledging all who would help them send Tia's name to the Goddess. 

  


Tia, Rose, Elisabeth, Benjamin, Patty, Leo, Magelin, Paige, Piper and Prue stood and joined hands, creating a strong circle of magic around Cole and Phoebe's much loved child. Penny stepped forward into the circle of candles, kissing Phoebe and then Cole. 

  


"Are we ready to begin?" Cole nodded his assent. "Very well. Cole hold her up and face each direction, show her to the Goddess from whom you are asking a blessing. Very good, now bring her before me so we may begin." Penny smiled at Tia and stroked her cheek as Phoebe and Cole brought her to the center of the circle. Cole had his arms around Phoebe and Phoebe held Tia in hers. 

  


"We have come together to celebrate the birth of this soul. We all began so. We all were once so small. We grow and learn as we walk on the path of the Goddess as will this new soul we entrust to her. We are here to celebrate a new beginning, to welcome a new person into our midst, and to give her a name that will be recognized by the Goddess.

  


"Who is this child?"

  


"We bring to you Tia Rose Halliwell Turner." 

  


Tia and Rose both gasped in shock. "Oh did you, you named her..." Cole looked at the two women who were responsible for his daughter being born and smiled. Penny couldn't help but smile too as she saw tears of happiness fill both the women's eyes.

  


"We welcome Tia Rose" Penny took the smoking censor and traced a pentacle over Tia. "Tia, by fire and air I honor you." Penny drew a pentacle on Tia's forehead with salted water. "Tia, by water and earth I honor you. Your child, Tia Rose Halliwell Turner has been accepted as a child of this world and has been blessed by the Goddess whom she shall serve. It is in Her name that we invoke these blessings and send the name of this newly created child of love to the Above so that her name shall fall from Her lips and she shall be watched over in times of need. It is in the name of the Mother Earth that I deliver her to you who love her and hold her dear. We do this as a family and as a family shower her with blessings. It is time for the individual bestowing of gifts."

  


Cole and Phoebe walked to Tia and laid Tia Rose in her arms. "To my namesake I bestow the gift of joy. May you find a spark of it even in your darkest hours. Remember that in your friends you will find the happiness you seek."

  


Tia kissed Tia Rose and passed her to Rose. "To this littlest angel I give the gift of courage. May you find the strength deep inside you to go on even in the face of danger."

  


Rose passed Tia to Leo. "I Leo, bless this child with the gift of wisdom. Sometimes it may be hard to see which is the right course but you must have faith in yourself."

  


"I Magelin give this child the gift of empathy. You must first understand the pain of others in order to live your life justly."

  


"I Patty, bestow the gift of acceptance. It won't always be easy to accept the help of your family but it is with them that you will find your greatest support."

  


"I Elisabeth, grant the gift of love for when you let yourself love, you will truly live."

  


"I Benjamin, offer the gift of hope. Life is always worth living no matter how dark if you hold hope in your heart."

  


"I Piper, give Tia the gift of strength. Even when you think you can't go on you must find the strength in yourself. If others have faith in your abilities they must have a reason. It won't always be easy little one but you must be strong. I love you."

  


"I Paige bestow the gift of happiness. May your heart be light and may you always see the silver lining in each cloud because it will be there if you look hard enough. Have the courage to laugh at yourself and reach out to grab hold of the things in life that make it worth living." Tia reached up and snagged a handful of Paige's hair, tugging hard enough to make her wince and a ripple of laughter went through the crowd. "Yes sweetie, Auntie Paige is going to make you happy. You just wait and see."

  


"I Prue, give you the gift of stubbornness. It's a Halliwell trait and one that is much needed. Stand up for yourself angel and if you believe in something don't let anyone keep you down."

  


"I Penny, give the gift of the past. Your history is full of strong Halliwell women and we will be beside you come what may. You will always have family watching over you." Penny held Tia Rose up once more and turned. "My friends, this is Tia, newly dedicated to our Earth Mother. I charge you to welcome her and to guide her in the mysteries of our craft, and to love and trust her as you love and trust each other. So mote it be."

  


"So mote it be."

  


"Hail Tia and welcome! May the Goddess bless you as you grow, may She protect you your whole life long. Remember, parents of Tia, that she is a distinct and separate soul, not an extension of your own. Allow her to flourish in her own way."

  


"Welcome Tia!" Everyone cheered as Penny handed Tia to Phoebe.

  


"Thank you Grams. That was beautiful. She is truly blessed."

  


"Thank you for letting me be High Priestess for my granddaughter."

  


Tia and Rose came forward smiling and crying. Rose hugged Phoebe and Tia jumped into Cole's arms. "I can't believe it. You really named her after me. I don't know what to say except thank you."

  


"Tia, you did... " Cole had to swallow the lump that rose in his throat again when he thought of the pain the woman in his arms had been through. "Tia you helped us when no one else would regardless of your father's wishes. You suffered so Phoebe would have food and medicine. You saved Tia Rose. If it weren't for you she wouldn't be here. The kindness, courage, and loyalty you showed us was incredible. You didn't even know us."

  


"Yes I did. I knew you in here." Tia placed her hand over her heart and Cole pulled her to him. "I knew Cole. I knew you were a good man because I could feel your love. From the very beginning I could feel the love inside you and I knew that I had to do everything I could to help you. You trusted me with the person who was most precious to you. How could I let you down?" Cole just shook his head and squeezed her in a bear hug that made her squeak. 

  


Rose turned and punched Cole lightly in the arm. "You big goof. Making me cry. I'm truly honored Cole. You and Phoebe are like family to me and Tia Rose, well I'm just thrilled. Thank you. I will do my best to help her in life whenever she needs me. You can count on me Cole."

  


"I know that Rose. We always could. That's why we gave her your name. You're so strong and stubborn, hell, your last name should be Halliwell." Rose burst out laughing and linked arms with Cole as Tia led Phoebe thru a crowd of well wishers. The celebration lasted well into the night with the guest of honor sleeping soundly in a cradle made by the boys. Many toasts were made with cider and mead. Norbert really got into the spirit and made one after the other making everyone happy there was no alcohol in their cups. They would have been out cold and three certain guys had learned that ogre beer had nasty side effects.

  


Long around midnight everyone started to yawn and it was clear that the day needed to come to a close. The laughter turned bittersweet and hugs and kisses abound. Everyone knew it was the last time they would be together. They were from separate worlds and even though they loved each other dearly, it wasn't right to try and merge their lives together forever. Fate had brought them to this point but there had to come a time when the visits came to an end unless there was an emergency. The Galperin portal needed to be closed once and for all for the protection of everyone living there.

  


Demon bounty hunters or even Raed himself were most likely still looking for Michael and if the friends continued to travel back and forth someone dangerous was bound to slip in. Galperin was defenseless and though it would be hard, they had to cut themselves off from the rest of the worlds.

  


The mood soon tuned grim as everyone walked about saying their goodbyes. Words of love and thanks were whispered over and over as those from earth slowly separated from those from Galperin. Patty, Prue, Penny, Elisabeth, and Benjamin spoke through throats hoarse with tears, knowing it would be a long time before they were reunited. Being an Elder didn't mean you could cross the boundary between the living and the dead at will. It simply couldn't be done. It was an act against nature.

  


Cole cried in his mom's arms, heartbroken that he had to lose her again so soon after finding her. He had just opened the special place in his heart that had held his love for her and it seemed unbearable that he couldn't have Elisabeth in his life. Phoebe simply held him, her heart aching, turning him away as Elisabeth and Benjamin disappeared.

  


Throughout the tearful goodbyes everyone failed to notice that the mood of a just a few of them wasn't as sad as the rest. One by one everyone became aware that Paige, Norbert, Shyson, Lilia, and Mindy looked down right giddy. Mindy had woken up and was literally bouncing with anticipation. Piper walked up to her daughter and her sister intent on finding the cause of their good mood.

  


"You two look like the cat that swallowed the canary. Are you going to tell us what has you so jolly? I think the rest of us could use a little happiness."

  


"It's special mommy. You'll see when we get home. Our friends aren't going to be so far away."

  


"What did you do Paige. You know that portal has to be closed. It isn't safe."

  


"Well for once I think I out magicked you Piper. I found a special spell that deals with the boundaries of worlds and I used it to our advantage. Now I'm not saying any more. Just trust me, Magelin agrees that it's okay." Piper looked skeptical and more than a little curious but she just shook her head.

  


"Is everyone ready? I know this is hard but we have no choice." 

  


Piper and family stood together calling out final goodbyes and then shimmered and orbed themselves home. Mindy grabbed Piper's hand and started to pull her up the stairs.

  


"Come on everybody, hurry so we don't miss it." Phoebe raised her eyebrows and Cole's forehead creased in confusion as he frowned. Leo stood stone still watching his wife and daughter run up the stairs.

  


"You heard Mindy, let's go."

  


"Paige..."

  


"Just come on."

  


Mindy led everyone to her bedroom and Paige pulled the drop sheets down from the walls. Everyone let out a soft awe of amazement when they saw the beautiful paintings Paige had done. All of their friend were right there in living color. Rose and Leanna were waving from their island, Michael, Gareth and Tia were on another wall sitting at before the fireplace in Gareth's cottage. The wall above behind was adorned with Norbert and Shyson keeping watch directly over the little girl's bed, but the most astonishing wall of all was the one with a castle on it. It looked so real and if you let your eyes wander over it the stone seemed to come forward giving it depth. It was intricately detailed with hundreds of tiny windows and ivy creeping up the walls. Cole blinked and jerked his head in surprise. He could have sworn he saw the flag on one of the turrets waving in the breeze.

  


"That's the fairy's castle. Mindy took me there one day. It's where Lilia, Finesse and the others live."

  


"That's right mommy. Okay everyone, sit down on the bed." They did as instructed and sat while Mindy turned off the lights and walked over to the wall with the castle painted on it. She bent down and lifted the tiny knocker on the castle door knocking gently.

  


"It's real." Phoebe stared in shock. There was enough light spilling in from the hall for her to have seen what Mindy did and she knew she'd truly heard knocking.

  


Mindy scooted back and sat on the floor, smiling from ear to ear. The castle door slowly opened and to everyone's delight, dozens and dozens of fairies began to fly out. They flew into the air holding their tiny lanterns and filled the castle windows with light one by one. When the castle glowed with a welcoming light they took their lanterns into the sky above it and hung them there so the night sky was filled with stars. It was the most beautiful thing Piper had ever seen and she shook her head in wonder.

  


"How?"

  


"I found a spell that allows a tiny portal to remain open between two worlds. We won't be able to come and go but we will be able to keep in touch using the lights in the windows. Lilia can signal us immediately if there is trouble. Norbert and Shyson built this castle right into the wall of Michael's cottage so the fairies will be safe there and just a little bit of that real castle has crossed into our dimension. It's an exact replica of the one they lived in in the forest and they've all moved to this one now."

  


"Pretty impressive princess." Leo pulled Mindy close and she giggled as Lilia did one of her famous loop de loops around the room looking like a shooting star with her lantern in the sky. Everyone scooted back on Mindy's bed and just sat and gazed at the magical castle until the sun began to come up and the tiny stars above it began to fade. They knew now in their hearts that Galperin would be safe and a tiny part of their friends would always be in this room.

  


As time went on, Phoebe wrote a diary entailing their experiences in Galperin and the land of the Supreme Beings. She wrote it all, good and bad for Tia Rose. Tia needed to know where her life really began and to understand that she was loved deeply by those who hadn't even know her. She needed to know the trials people went through to ensure her life started out free of pain and evil, and she needed to be reminded of the gifts that were bestowed on her at her Blessing ceremony.

  


Time passed and things changed, sometimes for better and sometimes for worse but there was always love. The feelings between the two worlds never died. If they wanted to be close to their friends, they just sat by the castle so they could feel the magic. It was a special room and it stayed the same year after year. 

  


Once in a while one of Mindy or Tia Rose's playmates would look at the painting of Norbert and Shyson and asked why they would want those ugly scary thing over the bed the girls would just smile and giggle. Some secrets had to be kept when such love remained. It was a love born of a horrid birthday gift but it blossomed into a bond that withstood the test of time.

  


For years to come a signal light would appeared in the window once in a great while, and the girls would open the other portal, but it was for happy occasions only. Things like the birth of Michael and Tia's first child and Rose and Gareth's wedding. Evil never did find it's way to Galperin and it still exists today, right at the edge of a child's fantasy on a plane where things are simpler, kinder, and peaceful. Just let yourself imagine. 

  
  


Thank you all again,

~~Jolynn~~


End file.
